Todo Comenzó en una Fiesta de Cumpleaños
by LizBrandon
Summary: Bella, con 5 años, ha llegado a vivir a Forks con su familia.Crecerá y vivirá tantas cosas fortaleciendo su amistad con los Cullen. Pero hay un secreto que no será revelado hasta que su vida y la de su familia se encuentre en riesgo. E/B,Em/R,J/A
1. Mi nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

No sé cómo pensé que esto sería un OS. Pero en fin, no todo sale como pensamos. Primer capítulo :D

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Mi nuevo hogar.**

El calendario marcaba el día doce, en el noveno mes: septiembre. En la parte superior indicaba el año de 1993.

En el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington no se hicieron esperar lo cotilleos acerca de la nueva familia que se establecería en el poblado. Eran pocos los que realmente conocían todos los detalles de la mudanza; y aún menos los que sabían que no se trataba de una familia que ingresaba al pueblo por primera vez, sino una que volvía después de años de haberse ausentado para residir en las grandes ciudades.

Y sólo la dichosa familia conocía los motivos exactos de su regreso. En realidad, solo el matrimonio: su única hija permanecía ajena a él.

«Lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor» había dicho su padre, Charlie Swan, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio una sonrisa sutil antes de tomar su mano para abordar el avión.

La pequeña Isabella había corrido a los brazos de su abuela, dándole un último abrazo antes de partir.

Múltiples ideas deambulaban por su infantil mente. Las dudas la embargaban acompañadas del miedo a un lugar nuevo; pero la nota de entusiasmo por lo desconocido seguía ahí, confundiendo sus pensamientos anteriores.

No tuvo tiempo de darle vueltas al asunto demasiado, se quedó dormida en un dos por tres. Mas, ¿qué podías esperar de una chiquilla de cinco años?

—Casi seis —hubiera corregido su voz aniñada.

No despertó de su largo sueño hasta que estuvo en el asiento trasero de un auto, con el cinturón de seguridad ajustado a su menudo cuerpo y a unas cuantas millas de su nuevo hogar. No solía dormir por las tardes, pero su madre, Renée, atribuyo su excesiva somnolencia a los medicamentos contra las nauseas.

—Despertaste —casi le felicitó Charlie, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Sus ojos, exactamente del mismo tono chocolate, se encontraron a través del espejo. Charlie sonrió y un par de arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos.

—Tengo hambre —replicó formando un gesto tierno con sus labios e inflando sus mejillas rosas.

—Casi llegamos, Bella—tranquilizó su madre.

Su pequeño estómago se llenó de mariposas pensando que vería por primera vez su casa nueva. Renée había prometido que sería muy bonita e incluso más grande que la casa de Phoenix.

Ella se sentía ilusionada, pero la nostalgia apretaba su pecho por abandonar el único lugar que había sido su hogar. Además, su innegable preocupación por las constantes lluvias le consternaba.

Era pequeña, no tonta.

A pesar de su obvia puerilidad siempre fue una niña muy madura y prudente. Y sabía que la humedad constante del suelo aumentaría las posibilidades de que su torpeza innata hiciera acto de presencia.

Jamás había dado muchos problemas; desde que había aprendido a leer nadie había sido capaz de separarla de los cuentos de hadas que su abuela, asidua, le obsequiaba. Sin embargo su torpeza siempre le causó más llantos de los comunes en un niño de su edad.

Cuando Charlie aparcó frente a una casa blanca con un pequeño jardín delantero, inmediatamente soltó su cinturón. Bajó apresuradamente e, indiscutiblemente, cayó al suelo. Sus manos de porcelana amortiguaron la caída, manchándose de lodo y un par de piedras se enterraron en sus manos.

Renée rodó los ojos. La había observado por el espejo lateral. Abrió la portezuela y, una vez de pie, tomó la cintura de su hija y la alzó para ayudarle a levantarse. Se agachó hasta su altura y limpió con ternura sus manitas.

—Ten cuidado, cariño —dijo con dulzura. Metió sus dedos entre los cabellos rizados de Bella, peinándola. Marcó la partidura en medio y acomodó los largos mechones marrones en ambos lados de su cara.

Charlie tomó del maletero su maletín de trabajo y la única maleta que llevaban; ésta contenía sus objetos personales. Renée tomó la mano de Bella para así asegurarse de que no volviera a caer.

El jardín delantero era tan verde como todo lo demás. Parecía que la ciudad se había sedimentado en medio del bosque y no a un lado. Los altísimos árboles abrazaban la comunidad de un poco más de tres mil personas. La envolvían como un obsequio de cumpleaños, sin dejar un solo tramo sin tapizar.

Cada hoja, desde la que cubría la punta del pino más alto hasta el más raquítico de los helechos, estaba rociada por la lluvia.

La casa que se extendía ante sus ojos no llamaba mucho la atención pues era muy parecida a las que le rodeaban. Tenía un pequeño pórtico, de más o menos un metro de largo, sostenido por delgadas columnas del mismo color que la casa. Un par de macetas lo adornaba, ubicadas justo a cada lado de la puerta ancha de madera.

A un lado de éste, estaba el garaje. Bella no pudo observar nada de él pues el portón estaba cerrado. Había ventanas grandes adornando el frente con su respectivo alero. Tenía dos plantas; podías admirar el amplio tejado debajo de la ventana superior.

Caminaron por el angosto corredor que te llevaba hasta la puerta. Aún faltaban un par de metros cuando la puerta se abrió. Bella se estremeció esperando ver a uno de los monstruos que había visto en televisión.

Por el contrario, se encontró con una mujer y no un monstruo. Aunque nunca había visto a esa mujer en su vida se le antojó confiable. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con anticipación; había un centelleo en ellos que parecía que empezaría a saltar en cualquier segundo.

La sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro era encantadora; te invitaba a hablar con ella. Tenía la estatura promedio, unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de la altura de Renée. Su suéter ceñido marcaba cada zona de su cuerpo. Nadie habría adivinado que había pasado por dos embarazos y menos que uno de ellos había sido múltiple. Era una mujer joven. No pasaba los treinta y su carácter alegre la hacía verse inclusive más joven.

—Qué bueno que llegaron —soltó con más ímpetu del necesario, besando la mejilla de Renée. —Empezaba a preocuparme.

—El vuelo se retrasó —contestó Charlie.

Bella estaba sorprendida de ver que su madre miraba con el mismo fervor a la mujer desconocida que ésta a ella.

Esme se dio la vuelta haciendo un ademán a que la siguieran. Había un pequeño vestíbulo con un perchero y un tapete marrón claro.

Esme tomó una bocanada de aire antes de mirar detalladamente el rostro de Bella.

—Tú debes ser Bella —murmuró acercándose a su rostro. —No sabes cuánto ansiaba conocerte. Soy Esme Cullen, mucho gusto —. Esme le tendió la mano.

—Bella Swan —contestó en un susurró tímido estrechando los fríos dedos de Esme —. El gusto es mío.

— ¡Qué ternura! —exclamó.

La interrogante se reflejaba en los ojos de Bella. Charlie había desaparecido por alguna puerta en busca de algo de comer, desentendiéndose de su hija. Su madre le sonrió y explicó:

—Esme siempre ha sido mi amiga, desde que éramos pequeñas. Cuando supo que regresaríamos a Forks se ofreció a decorar nuestra casa.

—¿Quieres ver tu habitación? —preguntó Esme.

Bella asintió.

Había soltado la mano de su madre y ahora asía la de Esme. Ella la condujo fuera del vestíbulo por un corto pasillo hasta las escaleras; éstas, a diferencia de su casa en Phoenix eran rectas. Cada peldaño estaba revestido en una suave alfombra muy similar a la que enfundaba el suelo de la sala.

El piso superior tenía brillantes y lustrosas baldosas blancas. Había un corredor largo, iluminado por un tragaluz. A su alrededor se esparcían puertas de madera exactamente iguales, cubriendo los muros.

Esme abrió la tercera puerta de la izquierda. Giró el pomo y la dejó entrar primero. Era una perfecta combinación entre la gama de los rosados y el blanco. No resultaba psicodélico como su habitación anterior, que combinaba los colores del arcoíris. El mobiliario era completamente blanco; en el centro una cama doble envuelta en un edredón rosa completaba el dormitorio. A cada lado, había lámparas iguales entre sí, sobre las mesitas de noche.

En cada mueble estaba acomodado cada uno de los objetos que tenía en Phoenix. Las muñecas, los juguetes, una bola de cristal… En la esquina había un escritorio y, sobre él un pequeño librero.

La habitación tenía su propio baño. Tenía una bañera en la que cabría un adulto e, igual que el resto de la habitación, tenía los objetos que utilizaba en Arizona.

— ¿Te gusta? —inquirió ilusionada.

— ¡Muchísimo! Gracias, Esme.

—No tienes que agradecer, y no lo he hecho sola. Alice me ha ayudado bastante.

— ¿Quién es Alice? —soltó la pregunta con la indiscreción propia de un niño.

—Alice es mi hija menor, tiene tu edad.

— ¡Ah! ¿Podrías agradecerle?

—Alice está ansiosa por conocerte, quizá puedas decírselo tú misma. Ella cree que serán grandes amigas.

—Me gustaría serlo —aceptó ilusionada.

Esme iba a agregar algo más pero Renée intervino. Sugirió pedir algo de cenar pero Esme refutó. Aseguraba que debía preparar la cena en su casa.

Cuando Esme se hubo ido Renée telefoneó al único restaurante de comida rápida que había. Charlie estrenó la habitación que ocuparía todos y cada uno de sus días libres: la sala. Veía en la televisión uno de los canales de deportes que tanto Renée como Bella odiaban.

Bella estaba sentada junto a él con las piernas cruzadas, esperando a que llegara la cena. No se quejó del programa, al fin, sabía que a Charlie le gustaba y no le veía el caso a replicar si terminarían viendo alguna película tonta que no disfrutarían ninguno de los dos.

— ¿Estás lista para mañana? —preguntó Charlie durante los comerciales.

Era raro que Charlie expresara lo que sentía en palabras y menos aún con acciones. Él realmente se interesaba por los sentimientos de su hija y de su esposa pero era demasiado tímido para decirlo en voz alta y lo escondía tras una máscara de seriedad.

— ¿Mañana?

—Es tu cumpleaños, Bella —rió. No pasaba mucho tiempo con ella pero era fácil deducir su aversión a los regalos y a los días trece de septiembre.

— ¿Y…?

—No te lo dijo tu madre —concluyó. —Mañana habrá una fiesta en el jardín de atrás por tu cumpleaños.

—Pero no conozco a nadie —protestó.

—Qué lógica —se burló irónicamente.

—Muy gracioso —arguyó Bella. —Hablo en serio.

—Tal vez tú no. Pero nosotros sí —terció Renée. —La cena llegó.

Bella intercaló miradas entre sus padres.

—Claro, será asombroso. ¡Adultos que no conozco!

—No, Bella —rió su mamá. —Ellos tienen hijos más o menos de tu edad. Así puedes conocer nuevos amigos. Sería bueno ya conocer a alguien el lunes que vayas al instituto, ¿o no?

La idea le hizo sonreír. No lo había pensado por ese lado. Tal vez así su miedo a la nueva escuela se dispara.

Cenaron en silencio. Los tres estaban cansados; el único sonido audible era el de los cubiertos golpear la porcelana. Bella continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto de su cumpleaños. Sería favorable hacer amigos pues viviría en Washington de ahora en adelante.

Forks sería su nuevo hogar.


	2. Preparando un regalo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Edades:

Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Bella: 6

Jasper:5

Emmett: 7

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Preparando un regalo**

El reloj de cucú de Esme marcó las cinco en punto. Tres niños se hallaban tumbados sobre el entarimado del cuarto de juegos de la enorme casa de los Cullen. Emmett, Edward y Alice ya habían intentado todo para combatir el aburrimiento.

Era paradójico que fueran hermanos. Alice era una niña delgada y bajita; por otro lado su hermano mellizo, Edward, un niño promedio; y en total discordia, estaba Emmett mucho más grande que Alice, tan solo comparable con la dimensión del tío Félix, el hermano de Carlisle, su padre.

Los mellizos tenían ojos verdes; Emmett tenía ojos miel. Edward tenía el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo; Emmett y Alice tenían el cabello oscurísimo. Emmett tenía la cabeza llena de rulos; el largo cabello de Alice caía lacio en por su espalda; Edward no tenía un peinado definido, jamás había logrado peinarse.

Edward era un niño cualquiera con un gusto excepcional por tocar el piano y un sentido de la responsabilidad sobresaliente. Tenía una madurez y una inteligencia inverosímil. Su familia era lo más importante para él y, sobretodo, Alice.

Alice era una niña con una energía inconcebible; nunca se cansaba de correr de arriba abajo. Tenía un carácter tan alegre como el de su madre; era todo lo contrario a su gemelo, imprudente e insensata. Ella era mucho más común que Edward.

Emmett era… el más peculiar. Él no tenía una gota de solemnidad en su sangre; su vocación era reír. Siempre decía que Edward era el favorito de mamá y se sentía secretamente celoso pero amaba a sus hermanitos desde que habían nacido. No había nadie que, después de conocerlo de verdad, pudiera evitar sentirse cómodo en su presencia.

Por supuesto, como hermanos compartían características y costumbres. Y en este momento el tedio que les embargaba era una particularidad común.

No había un juego en su lista que no hubieran tratado ya. Claro, los que no hacían demasiado ruido que pudieran molestar a Tanya, su niñera. Se suponía que ella debía cuidarlos y jugar con ellos, pero eso solo era lo que le decía a Esme. En realidad nunca lo hacía, dedicaba disfrutar de las comodidades de la casa Cullen. Tenía diecisiete y Emmett aseguraba que era la chica más bonita del lugar. Edward no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto.

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó Alice —. ¡Haremos un regalo para Bella!

— ¿Quién es Bella? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos darle un regalo? —apoyó Emmett.

Alice bufó.

—Bella es la chica nueva —musitó con impaciencia.

— ¿Hay una chica nueva?

Edward acompañó a Alice cuando puso sus ojos en blanco. Esme no había hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana y Emmett no tenía idea de lo que hablaban. El rostro de Alice comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y fruncía el ceño como siempre que estaba enfadada.

Era muy común que Emmett la irritara además de que ya estaba de mal humor.

— ¡La chica nueva! Mamá estaba trabajando en su casa, su madre, Renee, es amiga de la nuestra —. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente.

Edward creyó que su hermana se veía tierna enfadada.

— ¿Renée? Creí que su nombre era Bella…

Alice lo miró de forma espeluznante, descargando toda su irritación en una sola mirada.

—No, Emmett. No la chica, su madre —chilló.

— ¿Le daremos un regalo a la chica o a su mamá? ¿Por qué lo haremos?

—Emmett, como tu hermano, te sugiero que corras —farfulló Edward sereno, mordiéndose el labio para no carcajearse.

Él se estremeció. Intentó convencer a Alice de que se relajara pero no lo logró del todo. Parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas. Alice podía tener de alegre lo que un vampiro de aterrador, pero enfadada… Era algo que preferirías no ver.

Tuvieron que dejar pasar varios minutos para que pudiera relajarse. Edward temió que Alice se le echara encima a Emmett y comenzara a golpearlo.

Emmett veía con miedo a Alice, nadie creería que alguien tan pequeña como ella pudiera ser tan atemorizante

—Allie, ¿cuál era tu idea? —preguntó Edward condescendiente.

— ¡Ah! Debemos hacerle un regalo a Bella —volvió a dibujársele una sonrisa en el rostro. Emmett prefirió no interrumpirla. —Mañana es su cumpleaños.

— ¿No sería mejor comprarle algo? —indagó Emmett, conociendo el gusto de su hermana por las compras.

—Ayer mamá y yo fuimos al centro comercial y le compramos un par de regalos—Emmett y Edward intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. Pero creo que si hacemos algo nosotros mismos a ella le encantara además de que será divertido.

—Pero, ¿qué?

— ¿Un dibujo? —propuso Edward.

— ¿Una tarjeta? —ideó Emmett un segundo después.

No esperaron a ponerse de acuerdo cuando ya había corrido a sus habitaciones por todos sus materiales para hacer una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Extendieron sus utensilios por todo el piso del cuarto de juegos para empezar a trabajar.

Dibujaron, recortaron, escribieron y decoraron hasta crear una enorme tarjeta de papel. Los trazos eran relativamente torpes y los dibujos estaban coloreados de forma desigual pero se había esforzado mucho para obtener un buen resultado. El frente rezaba:

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella._

Los pequeños agradecieron a l cielo cuando Esme llegó y Tanya al fin pudo irse. Habían pensado muy seriamente en decirle a su madre que necesitaba una niñera nueva. Carlisle llegó a casa a la hora acostumbrada y poco después pudieron cenar.

¡Al fin algo de comida decente! pensó Alice después de haber pasado toda la tarde con Tanya.

—Bien, hora de ir a dormir —indicó Esme cuando terminaron de cenar. —Ah, no olviden que mañana iremos a casa de los Swan y quiero que se comporten, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —respondieron al unísono.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero que suban y se duchen. Subiré en unos minutos.

—Mamá hicimos algo para Bella —mencionó Alice antes de levantarse. Ella le mostró la tarjeta. — ¿Crees que le guste?

—Claro que sí. Han hecho un gran trabajo —asintió mirándolos orgullosa. — ¿Verdad, Carlisle?

— ¿Qué? Ah, claro, cariño. Es hermosa.

Carlisle usó esa serenidad que le caracterizaba y le era tan útil en su profesión, haciendo que mentira fuera creíble. En realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—Bien, mis bebés, es hora de irse. Vamos, vamos.

Se apresuraron a obedecer a su madre y subir las escaleras. Se ducharon con la ayuda de Esme y después vistieron sus pijamas para recibir un «buenas noches» y un beso por parte de su madre.

Estaban contentos y esperanzados porque pronto conocerían en a los Swan que, según su madre, era una personas excelentes y a partir de aquel día probablemente los frecuentarían bastante.

Y ellos no tenían idea cuánto… Así como tampoco podían saber lo fatídicamente estupendo que sería el día siguiente.

* * *

**Editado. 15. 12. 10**

**by**

**LizBrandon.**


	3. La Fiesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

Edad:

Edward, Alice, Bella y Rosalie: 6

Emmett: 7

Jasper: 5

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La Fiesta.**

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —Gritó Renée.

Entró a la recién estrenada alcoba de Bella. Era trece de septiembre y el reloj marcaba más de las diez. Renée detestaba que su hija comiera en su habitación pues, de una forma u otra, siempre terminaba el recuerdo de aquel día en la alfombra. Sin embargo, en su cumpleaños le permitía desayunar en él y éste no sería la excepción.

—Gracias —musitó con voz pastosa.

Instintivamente cubrió su cuerpecito con las mantas desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Continuaba adormilada y la luz lastimaba sus ojos.

— ¡Despierta! —pidió su madre con el tono alegre que solía usar por las mañanas. En realidad, solía usarlo por las mañanas, por las tardes y por las noches…

Sus esfuerzos por despertar a su hija fueron vanos, sus ojitos cafés se abrían solo un instante para cerrarse inmediatamente después.

Les costó más de diez minutos convencerla de que su desayuno se enfriaría. Charlie tuvo que salir pues «tenía asuntos que arreglar» pero Renée se quedó con ella para tomar el desayuno.

Renée le hablaba ilusionada de cada detalle de su fiesta de cumpleaños; Bella fingía una emoción que no sentía. Hubiera preferido evitar todo esa hipocresía pero su madre lo merecía.

Se dedicó a observar cada detalle de la que sería su refugio por muchos años; su cuarto de juegos de niña; un lugar donde esconderse de adolescente; y donde recordar de adulta.

Podía apreciar, desde la comodidad de su cama, la manija que sobresalía del ventanal al sur de la habitación. Estaba cubierta por cortinas moradas. Se preguntó porqué habrían elegido el purpura todo lo demás era rosado.

Renée notó su mirada fija en la ventana y comentó algo sobre un balcón que Bella no alcanzó a entender pues estaba concentrada en su comida. Cuando terminó de desayunar se puso de pie y se dirigió a la dichosa ventana. Sus manitas asieron la manija con fuerza pero no logró abrirla. Forcejeó la cerradura pero ésta permaneció intransigente. Consideró golpear el cristal con pequeño puño pero lo reconsideró al pensar que podría herirse. Su madre abrió un cajón con cuidado y tomó una pequeñísima llave.

—Ésta —señaló la llave —es tuya. No debes perderla porque entonces jamás podrás salir de nuevo. Tampoco debes dejar abierta la puerta porque podría entrar alguien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió mirando expectante la delgada llave. La tomó entre sus manos apresuradamente y la introdujo en el orificio de la puerta. La giró y, al fin, la manija finalmente cedió bajo su suave agarre. Rodeado por un una barandilla blanca, se extendía una terraza desde la cual podías observar el jardín trasero. Estaba cuidadosamente adornado para una fiesta infantil, además, claro, de los componentes obvios de un jardín. Había flores y arbustos; el césped verdísimo, tanto como el jardín delantero, y perfectamente cortado.

Para alguien que amaba la naturaleza, las flores y el aire fresco como su madre, ese era el edén. Le llamó la atención la piscina que se posaba en éste. La brisa sopló haciéndola tiritar; sintió frío de solo pensar en la temperatura actual de la piscina.

El clima otoñal de Forks era gélida comparada con la de Phoenix. No comprendía a lo que se refería su abuela cuando decía que no debía usar mangas cortas, al menos no en septiembre.

—No te preocupes —tranquilizó Renée. —También hay días soleados… De vez en cuando.

Bella rió. El tono dubitativo de su madre le había hecho comprender que aquellos días eran escasos. Tal vez se le dificultaría habituarse a semejante clima, pero lo haría.

Bella se sentó en el liso piso de la terraza, mirando a su alrededor. Observar era una de esas actividades que se le daban bien. Trataba de memorizar cada detalle; podía pasar mucho tiempo sentada sin hablar, pensando y observando.

Renée tuvo que reñir con ella por varios minutos antes de arrastrarla a la ducha y zambullirla en la bañera llena hasta el tope con burbujas y agua caliente. Irónicamente, tuvo que debatir con su hija de nuevo para sacarla del baño.

La envolvió en una toalla gruesa y mullida. Su cara estaba sonrojada y sus deditos arrugados. Del clóset, infestado de ropa que Bella desconocía, tan pequeña que se veía ridícula en un armario tan grande, Renée tomó un par de piezas para ayudarla a vestirse.

—Bien, cielo —acomodó una liga en su cabello y luego tomó su barbilla —. Mamá tiene que ir a atender sus pendientes. Ve a jugar pero no te ensucies, ¿está bien?

—Sí, mamá. Te lo prometo —extendió su meñique para cruzarlo con el suyo.

Quería conocer el jardín trasero de su casa pero sabía que terminaría ensuciando su ropa, cayéndose y lastimándose. No podía hacer eso, se lo había prometido a su madre. Suspiró frustrada, recordándose no hacer promesas del dedo meñique a la menor oportunidad. Terminó, después de un largo recorrido, en una habitación que se le antojó confortable.

Reconoció un par de trofeos de pesca de su padre, además de un título universitario de su madre colgado en la pared. Prendió el televisor y se dispuso a buscar cualquier canal infantil que le agradara.

Edward sabía que no era buen presagio ver a Alice en la cocina preparando cualquier cosa que _pretendiera_ ser comestible. Ella no debía tener mucho más tiempo despierta que él pues aún llevaba pijama y pantuflas.

Besó la mejilla de Esme y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Vio la extraña mezcla que agitaba con un cucharon. Se corrigió a sí mismo pensando que no era extraña, era asquerosa. Su aspecto repugnante le revolvió el estómago. No quiso herir sus sentimientos diciéndolo en voz alta.

—Casi termino el desayuno, niños —comentó Esme.

Ellos asintieron en silencio. Era inusual que Alice estuviera callada pero parecía estar concentrada, sin embargo, su sonrisa era más grande que de costumbre; aparentaba una felicidad sin precedentes, y aún así permanecía en silencio.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Alice?

—Estoy muy feliz porque hoy veremos a Bella.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera la conoces! —contradijo con obviedad.

—Seremos mejores amigas —indicó. Su seguridad era escalofriante y completamente justificada. A pesar de su inmadurez casi siempre acertaba.

—Creí que Rosalie era tu mejor amiga.

Alice negó con la cabeza, sin entender la poca visión de su hermano. Rosalie era su amiga, pasaban tanto tiempo juntas que casi vivían juntas pero solo eran dos. A pesar de que Rosalie era un año mayor que ella, eran inseparables. Alice tenía la mentalidad de que, para ser el grupo perfecto, debían ser tres.

—Rose es mi mejor amiga —confirmó. —Pero Bella, Rosalie y yo seremos mejores amigas para siempre. Es distinto —miró a su hermano, ávida de conocer su opinión. — Seremos como Jasper, Emmett y tú.

Edward no tenía una respuesta para Alice así que solo sonrió.

—Seguro a Rosalie le encantará —intervino su madre sirviendo su respectivo desayuno frente a ellos.

— ¿Los veremos esta tarde? —inquirió Alice, curiosa. Detrás de aquella pregunta en la que únicamente mencionaba a Rosalie, se escondía la intriga de averiguar si tendría la oportunidad de ver a Jasper, su hermano menor.

—Sí, hija —respondió impaciente, apremiándola a que tomara su tenedor y tomara su desayuno antes de que la comida se enfriara. Una vez que logró que ésta probara bocado enumeró cada detalle de la celebración sin importar lo trivial que pudiera llegar a parecer.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía cómo su madre y su hermana podían enfrascarse en una conversación tan insustancial. La lista de invitados se extendía a todos y cada uno de los niños que había conocido en su corta vida; desde los Clearwater hasta las insoportables hermanas de su niñera.

Se limitaba a bufar cuando escuchaba el nombre de alguien que le desagradaba. No reconocía en voz alta la forma en que le fastidiaba el comportamiento de otros niños, al menos no enfrente de su madre. Ella se enfadaría cuantiosamente si supiera los adjetivos que una persona de la edad de Edward había elegido para calificarlos.

En su mente había sido grabado permanentemente la forma en que el blanquísimo rostro de Rosalie se había visto enrojecido por el llanto y gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, acompañados de lastimeros sollozos asustados. Ella jamás volvería a acercarse al mar o a cualquier clase de depósito de agua mientras viviera; no después de que Jacob Black hubiera tirado de ella desde la suave arena de la playa hasta conseguir sumergirla en el agua helada de LaPush. Edward estaba seguro que Rosalie podría recordar aquel hecho hasta el último de sus días…

Esme se acercó a la encimera y repitió sus acciones, estaba segura de que su primogénito despertaría en cualquier momento con un apetito tan atroz como el de su padre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Alice? —interrogó Edward a su hermana enterrando el tenedor en su desayuno.

—Mamá y yo prepararemos pastelillos. —El orgullo en su voz era evidente mientras miraba el nauseabundo engrudo; parecía no tener la cantidad adecuada de cada ingrediente pues un cubo amarillo de tamaño considerable flotaba en la leche. Edward supuso que era mantequilla, por el olor. Éste estaba cubierto irregularmente por delgadas bandas verdosas; las cuales también nadaban alrededor del tremendo cubo además de ser flanqueados por innumerables yemas de huevo.

— ¿Alguien dijo pastelillos? —murmuró Emmett hambriento. En el mismo momento que entró a la cocina su estómago gruñó feroz —. Buenos días.

Esme besó su frente y se acercó a Alice.

— ¿Has terminado, hija?

—Sí —acercó el bol hacia su madre y añadió—: He agregado todos los ingredientes. Leí las instrucciones con cuidado. —Tomó una hoja que contenía la receta y leyó: —Leche, huevos, aceite, mantequilla, y lechuga.

Frunció el ceño al comprender que las bandas verdes que había asemejado con algas no eran más que la dichosa verdura. El rostro de Emmett se tornó tan verde como ésta, miraba el tazón con tanto asco que no dudó ni un segundo que su hermano volviera el estómago ahí mismo.

Se preguntó si aquello le repugnaría más que la fallida mezcla de su hermana.

— ¿Lechuga? —Esme meditó por un par de segundos las palabras de su hija. Su boca formó una «o» perfecta. La comprensión invadió su rostro combinándola con un cálido sentimiento de indulgencia. —Levadura, corazón. Levadura, no lechuga.

— ¿Lo he arruinado? —preguntó con un tono de innegable aflicción. Sus grandes ojos verdes se tornaron vidriosos. Parpadeaba con rapidez tratando de disolver sus lágrimas, pero ahora era tarde.

El desayuno se enfrió antes de que pudieran consolar el abatimiento de Alice por su carencia de habilidades culinarias. Esme arrojó la malograda masa a la basura antes de que Alice siguiera recriminándose por cometer un error.

Emmett y Edward insistieron en ayudar a cocinar los pastelillos, asegurándose de mantener cualquier verdura sospechosa fuera del alcance de Alice. Su quehacer terminó en una incansable pelea de harina, esparciéndola por sus cuerpecitos, la mesa, las encimeras y la blusa de Esme. Ella atribuyó el exceso de energía de sus hijos a la cantidad de dulces que habían comido en tan poco tiempo.

Escribieron en la pequeña tarjeta que adornaba el envoltorio de _los regalos_ que Alice había comprado; los envolvieron con cuidado con ayuda de Esme y colocaron moños de colores vistosos para finalizar.

Edward a menudo se preguntaba cómo era que su madre lograba atenderlo a él y a sus hermanos, mantener su casa limpia y, además, permanecer impecable.

Esme nunca se daba por vencida. Lograba que Emmett estuviera limpio siempre y que Alice conservara cada uno de sus cabellos en su lugar sin importar su hiperactividad. Sin embargo, nunca había conseguido peinar a Edward; nunca daba resultado, su cabello cobrizo se negaba a ceder bajo el peine. Aquel hecho la frustraba, considerando que le daba un aspecto desaliñado.

¡No podía permitir que uno de sus hijos pareciera un zarrapastroso!

No obstante, se había acostumbrado a que conservara aquella apariencia que, incluso, había comenzado a parecerle adorable.

Ya que sus hijos eran completamente incapaces de elegir ropa decente para usar, siempre debía hacerlo ella. Como todo, tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas. Sólo debían esperar a que su madre les tendiera la ropa recién lavada, con el delicioso olor a suavizante y perfectamente planchada; el único inconveniente era que solía elegir ropa muy parecida y los hacía ver iguales, a pesar de sus enormes diferencias físicas.

Alice… Alice se vestía sola desde que aprendió a caminar. Incluso antes; Esme narraba con frecuencia la forma tan estridente en que Alice lloraba cuando no usaba el vestido que ella había elegido. Ella apenas podía balbucear «mamá» pero se negaba a usar ropa que le desagradara, armando berrinches interminables hasta verse complacida.

—Mamá debe dejar de hacer esto —se quejó Emmett.

—Tienes razón.

— ¡Es tarde! —berreaba Alice. — ¡Es muy tarde, mamá!

—No, Alice. No es tarde —contestó con voz cansina.

Caminaba tras ella preocupada de que algo le ocurriera considerando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Y sin embargo, la armonía de sus pasos era irrefutable, danzando por el pasillo sin tener en cuenta de la gracia de sus pies. Esme cerraba el collar que abrazaba su cuello, a juego con sus zarcillos.

Alice tomó las manos de sus hermanos, llevándolos abajo. Estaba satisfecha por el hecho que hubieran estado preparados a tiempo. Fue una grata sorpresa, toparse con Carlisle al pie de las escaleras. No esperaba verlo, nunca estaba en casa a esa hora.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó.

— ¿Tienes prisa, querida? —soltó una risilla mirando la forma en que se apresuraba a bajar los peldaños, sin tener cuidado de que sus hermanos, aun tomados de su mano, no cayeran.

—Piensa que llegará tarde a casa de Renée.

Carlisle rió a carcajada limpia. Subió los escalones que le separaban de su esposa para estampar sus labios con los de ella, brevemente. Le sonrió de forma encantadora y susurró un elogio tan bajo que sus hijo no podrían escucharlo.

— ¡Puaj! —gruñeron los pequeños al unísono.

Ellos rieron, cómplices, sintiéndose como cuando debían de huir del padre de Esme para pasear. Carlisle fue hasta el corredor y tomó a Alice en brazos. Ella gimoteó removiendo sus piernitas pero Carlisle ignoró su deseó de andar por sí misma. Salió con premura de la casa y la acomodó en el coche. Besó su ceño, fruncido por su disconformidad.

— ¡Hora de irnos! —le sonrió. —No queremos llegar tarde, ¿o sí, cariño?

Bella se sentía confundida. No tenía idea de dónde había salido tantos arreglos que, podía jurar, el día anterior no estaban. Su madre solo le sonreía, ocupada hablando por teléfono y acomodando cosas en la cocina. Desde la ventana sobre el fregador podía ver el patio trasero, tan impecable como en la mañana.

El timbre sonó y Bella tuvo que contener el impulso de correr a abrir la puerta. Le había costado muchos regaños pues era muy peligroso. Ella no entendía qué peligro si la única que tocaba el timbre era su abuela, pero debía recordarse que ya no estaba en Phoenix y su abuela estaba a muchas millas de ahí.

Renée corrió a abrir la puerta, para evitar que siguiera resonando por toda la casa. Le estresaba el repiqueteo, debía recordar cambiarlo.

Mordía constantemente sus labios, manía que había Bella había heredado, frustrada y cansada y el día apenas iba a la mitad.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó aliviada.

El viento meneaba su cabello caramelo; una sonrisa tranquila adornaba su rostro pero, lo que captó la atención de Bella fue la corta fila que se formaba detrás de Esme. Besó la mejilla de Renée para inmediatamente agacharse a la altura de Bella y darle un tierno abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.

No le pasó desapercibido el hombre detrás de ella, y menos el pequeño niño que se escondía tras las piernas de éste. No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo a detalle pues frente a ella encontró a la niña más delgada que jamás había visto.

Ella repitió las acciones de Esme pero con mucho más ahínco. Sus delgadísimos brazos rodeaban su cuello con fuerza. Su piel era suave y tan pálida como la de ella misma. Sonrió extasiada, acentuando su nariz respingada y sus ojos verdes centellearon de un forma parecida a los de Esme el día anterior.

—Seremos grandes amigas —confesó con su alegría imparable. Cubrió su boquita rosada con sus manos como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante y añadió—: Soy Alice.

Bella buscó en su memoria el nombre tan familiar. Como si un foco hubiera iluminado su mente, recordó que Esme había nombrado a su hija, Alice.

—Eh… yo soy Bella —respondió con timidez.

Alice volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Al menos ahora tenía un amiga, hiperactiva, pero amiga.

—Él es mi hermano Emmett —presentó.

Bella pensó que él era grande. Él le regaló una sonrisa que haciendo notar los tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Un rizo demasiado largo cayó en su frente cuando se inclinó abrazarla.

—Felicidades —la estrechó entre sus brazos, dándole el abrazo más fuerte que jamás había recibido; el primero de muchos.

Alice tuvo que darle un pisotón para que la soltara y ella pudiera volver a respirar. Él rió. Su rostro se había puesto de un tono escarlata que jamás había visto en la cara de alguien.

Bella tuvo que repetir varias veces en su mente los nombres de cada integrante de la familia de Esme. Comparó al señor Cullen con los modelos que su madre solía admirar en las películas. Se preguntó si alguna vez habría participado en una.

No había olvidado que había una personita escondida detrás de las piernas de aquel imponente hombre. Veía sus relucientes ojos verdes brillar con curiosidad, aún oculto tras Carlisle. Su cabello café rojizo sobresalía entre los demás. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa traviesa que había llamado su atención; mostraba sus dientes blancos, que denotaba su incomodidad de estar en un lugar desconocido.

Carlisle rodó los ojos. Se hizo a un lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Se borró su sonrisa de inmediato, bajando la mirada. Ella se sorprendió al ver lo parecido que era a Alice. Sus mejillas blanquísimas se sonrojaron adorablemente. Detrás de Bella, Esme le daba una mirada inquisitiva a su hijo, incitándolo a que se acercara y regañándole por ser tan descortés.

Él clavó sus ojos en el suelo, para fingir no darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Cuando, finalmente, no pudo evitar mirar de vuelta a su madre, se encogió avergonzado.

—Edward —articuló Esme.

Ella esperaba que asintiera y saludara a los demás, pero le tomó por sorpresa que diera un par de pasos y afianzara sus bracitos alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Depositó un corto beso en su mejilla, aquellos que reservaba para Alice. Un pequeño _flash_ los bañó un segundo para luego desvanecerse casi tan rápido como había llegado.

Él le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, la cual sería irresistible a las demás unos cuantos años después.

Sus labios hormigueaban. Se sentía nervioso, Emmett decía que «un verdadero hombre nunca debía besar a las niñas, papá ha llegado muy lejos». No sabía si debía sentirse arrepentido pero la calidez que sentía en su interior era reconfortante. Tal vez ella quisiera ser su amiga, no era necesario que los besos se repitieran a menudo.

Bella, por su parte, mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto detrás de él. No había conocido nunca antes a alguien que la cohibiera de esa forma.

—Eh… Feliz cumpleaños.

Su voz era aguda, suave, llena de alegría. Su murmullo fue tan aterciopelado, tan educado que hizo chillar a Renée y a Esme como un par de adolescentes.

Ese rubor cohibido volvió a su rostro, mirando a su madre desconcertado. Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada.

— ¿Hice algo mal, mamá? —preguntó en voz queda.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

—Edward, ella es Renée.

Renée se agachó a su altura, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Bella se preguntó si todo el mundo la vería de esa forma aquel día. Una voz en su interior se lo confirmó y no solo ese día, sino, por lo menos, toda la semana.

—¡Eres tan adorable! Te conocí… Bueno, creo que la última vez que estuvimos en la misma habitación tú y Alice aún estaban dentro de Esme… —Renée comenzó a divagar mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos, sin darse cuenta que él no entendía ni una sola palabra.

Esme carraspeó. Renée enmudeció al momento y sonrió disculpándose.

—Usted tiene razón, señora Swan —soltó una risilla disimulada.

—Encantador —sonrió con ese júbilo innato. —Renée, cariño, sólo Renée.

Ella se puso de pie una vez más y se abstrajo por completo en una reñida conversación con Esme acerca de quién era más parecido a ella, Emmett, Alice o Edward.

—Si no nos vamos justo ahora, nunca terminará de analizarte —murmuró Bella.

Se escurrieron de la habitación siguiendo la dirección que habían tomado los hermanos de Edward. Se dejaron caer a su lado en el césped húmedo por la brisa, perfectamente cortado.

—Eh… Hola —comenzó Bella nerviosa. Pensó en una pregunta rápida que tuviera algún nivel de inteligencia y no quedar como una tonta —. ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—Edward y yo seis; Emmett siete —se apresuró a contestar Alice. —Tú cumpliste seis, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí. ¿Han vivido mucho tiempo aquí?

—Nosotros siempre hemos vivido en Forks —explicó Edward.

—Ah—atinó a contestar, no muy segura de si era la respuesta indicada.

No estuvieron más de diez minutos sentados. Corrían ansiosos, riendo y gritando juntos, esperando que Renée les llamara diciendo que debían saludar a alguien recién llegado. El vínculo que habían formado en menos de una hora conllevaba un sentimiento acogedor que hacía sentir a Bella bien recibida.

Le sorprendió la enorme sonrisa con la que la amiga de Alice la había saludado. Ella y su hermano pequeño le entregaron un obsequio envuelto en brillante papel y un voluminoso moño en el centro. Sus ojos azul violáceo la examinaron por un par de segundos antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Jasper, su hermano, era la persona más tranquila que jamás había conocido. Transmitía armonía a través de esos ojazos azules que la observaban con calma.

La chica se presentó como Rosalie Hale.

No se sentía la timidez tan peculiar en su personalidad abrumarla junto a esos cinco nuevos amigos.

Al cabo de una hora más de una decena de niños revoloteaban de aquí para allá por toda la casa. Había una mesa llena de obsequios, bordeando al cremoso pastel que había sido preparado para la ocasión.

Conoció a tantas personas que casi no lograba recordad su propio nombre. Pero, por supuesto, jamás olvidaría a la madre de Jasper, Lilian. Sólo pensó en relacionarla, al igual que a Carlisle, con una estrella de televisión.

Las caras le eran vagamente familiares sin importar cuántas veces le hubieran repetido su nombre. No estaba muy segura si conocer a tanta gente era bueno o malo; pero estaba segura de que sería un día muy largo.

* * *

**Editado. 15. 12. 10**

**by**

**LizBrandon  
**


	4. La Fiesta II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

Edad:

Edward, Alice, Bella, Rosalie: 6

Emmett: 6

Jasper:7

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La Fiesta II. **

Trataba de mantener una sonrisa permanente, tal y como Renée le había indicado. No le era una tarea excepcionalmente difícil, pues Rosalie y Alice la habían mantenido entretenida entre juegos y preguntas inocentemente indiscretas. Ellas habían logrado renacer dentro de ella la interrogante de por qué se había mudado. Trató de ignorarlo, siendo consciente de que su cuestión no sería resuelta.

Todos cantaban «Feliz cumpleaños» animosamente esperando por una rebanada de pastel. Ella se sentía abrumada por tanta gente desconocida, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, llevando consigo regalos que no hubiera esperado y, tal vez, hubiera preferido no recibir.

El pastel lo había preparado Lilian y se sentía orgullosa de que hubiera sido un éxito. Era cremoso y recubierto con un delicioso betún. Tenía escrito el nombre de Bella y, a pesar de que se habían servido montones de platos, aún quedaba más de la mitad.

— ¡Hora de abrir los regalos! —anunció Renée a Bella, tan entusiasmada por reencontrarse con personas que no había visto en años, que ni siquiera reparó en la incomodidad de Bella.

Recibió objetos hermosos, unos no tanto, y unos completamente extraños. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien obsequiara una caña de pescar. Agradeció y sonrió educadamente a cada uno de los presentes por su asistencia.

Colgó en su cuello el dije que Alice le había entregado. Ella le había prometido que siempre serían amigas y por eso quería regalarle ese collar, que representaba la mitad de su corazón. Ella conservaría la otra mitad.

Forks comenzaba a agradarle. Había poca gente y todos se conocían entre sí, pero ella tendría mucho tiempo para conocerlos también; tal vez su humedad no sería tan mala y, sobretodo, ahí había personas que estaban dispuestas a conocerla y quererla.

¡Vaya primera impresión!

Cuando al fin terminó los niños se fueron dispersando y reanudando sus juegos y las interminables platicas de las madres. Ella se integró una vez más, sorprendida de que no se hubiera caído ni una sola vez. Pensó con prudencia que no debería desafiar a su suerte así que, cuando sugirieron un juego en el que todos debían correr, huyendo de un niño en especial lo premeditó antes de acceder.

Alice la miró frunciendo el ceño. Ella le había prometido ser su mejor amiga, y las mejores amigas siempre estaban juntas. Ella debería hacer con Bella cualquier otra travesura.

—No, en serio, no tienes que hacerlo —insistió Bella, rechazando la idea de forzarla a dejar algo que quería hacer. —No me importa.

—Yo jugaré con Bella —se ofreció Edward tímidamente.

No le gustaba especialmente el juego y si tenía la oportunidad de zafarse, lo haría. El sol se puso en el horizonte, calentando el pasto con sus rayos que se desvanecían a cada segundo. Calentaba sus cabellos, mientras permanecían sentados al lado de la piscina. El agua fresca se movía únicamente por el viento. Descubrió que ella amaba leer cuentos de hadas y ella se enteró que sabía tocar el piano. Sus palabras tan pobres describían cada unos de sus gustos y él hablaba sobre cada lugar que le gustaba de Forks y cuánto le gustaría vivir ahí.

Le habló de su profesora del instituto, de su madre, de sus amigos, de sus hermanos; escuchó atentamente sus recuerdos de Phoenix, cuánto anhelaría el sol y las blusas sin mangas, a su abuela y su antigua casa.

Sin que ellos pudieran verlas, Esme, Lily y Renée los vigilaban para que nadie se lastimara. La ventana de la cocina les era útil para mantener su vista sobre todos los niños. Recogían la basura y dejaban limpia la casa de comida, para que luego no tuviera que hacerlo Renée sola.

Le había asombrado cuánto habían cambiado sus amigas de la preparatoria. Karen Newton era el vivo ejemplo de las arrugas andando, las cubría con varias capas de maquillaje dándole un aspecto, aunque estético, plástico.

Espiaban complacidas la amistad que habían establecido sus hijos. Hacían tontas apuestas acerca de si podrían enamorarse el uno del otro.

Lilian rió.

—¿Ya han planeado la boda? —murmuró, irónica, creyendo que eran demasiado pequeños para pensar en un futuro tan lejano.

—No seas amargada —protestó Esme. —Tal vez…

—Tal vez hoy quiera ser bombero y mañana querrá ser mesero. ¡Tienen seis años!

—Bueno, —aceptó —en eso tienes razón. Pero no debe ser tan difícil averiguarlo —una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en el rostro y salió de la concina.

Renée y Lilian intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada, siguiendo los pasos de Esme hacia el jardín. Ésta llamó a Edward y él la obedeció sin chistar. Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra su pecho; él se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si sus brazos hubieran sido creados para sostenerlo cerca de ella.

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos, cariño? —preguntó acariciando su cabello. Edward no podía ver su rostro pero parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada. Él, inocentemente, creyó en ella.

—Están jugando.

— ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?

—Bella no quería jugar —explicó encogiendo sus pequeños hombros como si no hubiera una razón más lógica.

—Claro —felicitó Esme. — ¿Estás siendo educado con Bella?

Él levantó su cabeza, que estaba recargada en el hombro de Esme. La miraba como si estuviera ofendido por la pregunta.

—Sí, mamá. Ella es muy agradable —hablaba despacio como si tuviera miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener su madre.

Renée entornó los ojos, su amiga estaba controlando los sentimientos de su hijo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. Era ingeniosamente útil. Debía considerar aprender a aplicarlo con Bella.

—Por supuesto. Bella es muy bonita, ¿o no, Edward?

—Mucho —susurró tan bajo que apenas había sido audible, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Esme.

—Bien —lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, complacida por las respuestas que había conseguido —. Ve a jugar, cariño.

Él asintió y corrió en dirección contraria, como si necesitara llegar cuanto antes a algún lugar. Sus pasos se hundía en el pasto, haciéndolo más lento, pero no por eso menos ágil.

— ¿Lo ves, Lily? —encaró a la rubia tan satisfecha que no podía esconderlo.

—Eso no significa nada —arguyó, ahora no tan segura.

—Claro, Lilian —apoyó Renée.

Se dieron la vuelta, dispuestas a volver a la cocina cuando un extraño sonido las alertó, como si algo se hubiera zambullido repentinamente en el agua. El agua que debía estar a punto de congelarse por la temperatura.

—Lilian ve por toallas —urgió Renée siguiendo la dirección que había corrido Edward dos minutos antes.

* * *

**Editado. 15. 12. 10.**

**¿Review?**

**by**

**LizBrandon.  
**


	5. La Fiesta III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

Edades:

Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Bella: 6

Jasper: 5

Emmett: 6

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La Fiesta III**

—No, gracias —murmuraba Bella. —Estoy bien aquí.

—Vamos, queremos jugar —persuadía Jacob.

Él no era un mal chico, pero siempre terminaba lastimando a alguien cuando jugaba con niñas. No entendía que ellos no eran iguales. Ésa era la razón por la que no se llevaba bien con Edward. A él no le gustaba que se acercara a su hermana pues siempre salía herida.

—Ella no quiere, no puedes obligarla —discutió Edward.

—Ella no es tu hermana.

—Además, —agregó Mike —queremos jugar con ella no contigo.

Peleaban lanzando insultos ingenuos, forcejeando para saber quién tenía la razón. Edward dio un traspié y cayó de espaldas en el césped. Mike se desequilibró y empujó a Bella. Ella resbaló con el suelo mojado, enredando sus pies con los de Edward y cayó en la piscina, arrastrándolo con ella.

Afortunadamente, ambos sabían nadar. En un parpadeo estaban rodeados de personas con toallas, tratando de sacarlos del agua. Sus rostros habían enrojecido por la gélida temperatura del agua.

Esme negó con la cabeza mientras le tendía la mano a Bella para luego envolverla con la mullida toalla. Su ropa escurría, había perdido las gomas del cabello; lloraba en silencio, asustada.

—No llores, cielo —suplicó Esme. Su corazón se oprimió al verla tan indefensa. Su parecido innegable con su amiga la hacía sentir como si tratara de proteger a Renée, sus ojos tan diferentes a los de ésta le transmitían una dulzura que solo Alice y Rosalie habían conseguido. Paradójicamente, sus ojos chocolate eran tan expresivos como los ojos azules de su madre.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Edward? —preguntó Renée rodeándolo con cuidado para que la toalla se ciñera por completo a su cuerpecito empapado.

Él asintió, tiritando cuando el viento soplaba y enfriaba incluso más su piel. El afecto con el que lo estrechó entre sus brazos era como estar en casa.

Renée y Esme consideraron que lo mejor era ducharlos y luego vestirlos con ropa seca. Bella se vio sumergida por segunda vez en la bañera de su habitación. Su mamá le preguntaba ansiosamente si se había golpeado o le dolía algo. Ella negaba con paciencia, consciente de la preocupación de Renée.

El vapor inundaba el baño, calentando sus huesos calados. Se vistió con ropa limpia y su cabello fue secado para evitar que se enfermara. Cuando hubo terminado todo el mundo se había ido, creyendo lo prudente después de semejante accidente.

Edward llevaba la misma ropa, pero ahora cualquier signo de humedad se había evaporado. Su cabello estaba más oscuro por el líquido retenido después de la ducha.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Alice preocupada. Había estado esperando impacientemente hasta verla de nuevo.

—Sí, me duele la garganta —se quejó. Le causó una novedosa sensación de serenidad el suspiro aliviado de Alice. —Estaba asustada —confesó.

Rosalie y Alice la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Qué bueno que estás bien.

—Jacob dijo que lo sentía—intervino Jasper —. Si sirve de algo…

—Él siempre dice eso —bufó Edward.

— ¿Qué tal el chapuzón, hermano? —se burló Emmett.

Él le contestó con un codazo.

—No fue mi culpa —se defendió. — ¿No tienen frío?

Soltó un agudo estornudó.

Su cabeza le pesaba, y un dolor taladrante le golpeaba las sienes. Su rostro sonrojado se encogió antes de estornudar una vez más. Bella le imitó con la nariz rojísima.

Carlisle posó su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Edward y torció el gesto; levantó su camiseta y palpó la temperatura de su estómago.

—Alguien tiene fiebre —comentó.

Se giró y tocó la frente de Bella, igual que lo había hecho con su hijo.

—Bella, ¿podrías abrir la boca?

Ella lo observó, esperando que admitiera su broma e incluso estuvo a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de la seriedad en su rostro. Le obedeció y Carlisle miró, inspeccionando su garganta y frunciendo los labios al dar un diagnóstico.

—Debo decirle a tu madre que estás enferma —explicó Carlisle con pesar. —No te preocupes, solo debes guardar reposo mañana y el lunes estarás bien, te lo prometo.

—Recupérate, cariño —deseó Esme y besó su mejilla. —Debemos ir a casa, pero sigue disfrutando tu cumpleaños.

—Adiós —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Se despidió de cada uno y le deseó a Edward que se mejorara. Se sentía culpable. El cansancio la golpeó casi tan fuerte como su caída a la piscina. Sin embargo, el cansancio no había eludido el pensamiento de lo que conllevaba estar enferma: medicinas.

Odiaba el amargo sabor de esos jarabes viscosos que le hacían beber. Y como si fuera poco, tenía que tomar esas enormes cápsulas que apenas pasaban por su garganta; y si no lo hacía rápido le dejaban un sabor en la boca incluso peor que los jarabes. Era como si le lavaran la boca con jabón.

Se escabulló aprovechando que sus padres estaban ocupados, despidiéndose de Esme y Lilian. Alice soltó una risilla mientras la veía caminar despacio lejos de ahí. Para su poca fortuna, sus piernitas eran demasiado cortas y sus pasos por muy rápidos que fueran, eran apenas la mitad de una de las zancadas de su Charlie.

— ¿Tienes prisa, hija?

Puso sus manos en su cintura, alzándola como si tuviera el peso de una pluma.

—Tengo que descansar, papá. Tú escuchaste al doctor Cullen —debatió Bella inteligentemente, tratando de huir de la cárcel de los brazos de Charlie.

—Isabella —llamó Renée. Ella sabía que debía ser condescendiente cuando la llamaban Isabella. —Si no vienes en este momento, llamaré a Carlisle para que te dé una inyección.

— ¡No!

Su viejo temor hacia las agujas salió a flote, aterrorizándola. Sabía que Renée lo haría sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

—Muy bien —la expresión satisfecha de Renée le indicó que era la última cucharada que debía de beber.

El día siguiente no la dejaron moverse de la cama, cosa que la incomodaba por el exceso de atenciones que le daba su madre. Recibió un par de llamadas telefónicas, para saber cómo seguía. Se sintió halagada pues nunca antes nadie le había llamado además de su abuela.

Se entretuvo en el teléfono por varios minutos antes de volver a su lectura. Jugó con los obsequios que había recibido el día anterior y vio la televisión.

No fue hasta después de las nueve menos cuarto que pudo conciliar el sueño con el pensamiento de que mañana sería su primer día de escuela, un día que quedaría en su memoria por muchos años…

* * *

**Editado 15. 12. 10.**

**¿Reviews?**

**by**

**LizBrandon  
**


	6. Conociendo gente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

Edades:

Edward, Alice, Bella y Rosalie: 6

Jasper: 5

Emmett: 7

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Conociendo Gente.**

Le pareció que la noche había durado muy poco. Sentía que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando había llegado la hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela. Renée le había asegurado que podría levantarse más tarde el resto de la semana, pero aquel lunes en especial debían estar temprano.

Lavó sus dientes con cuidado de no dejar rastro de bacterias para luego cepillarse el cabello, todo bajo la asesoría de su mamá. Había elegido un vestido que le había regalado su abuela Marie antes de irse de Phoenix, como una especie de tributo hacia ella y su buen gusto.

Los listones que colgaban de sus coletas le daban un aspecto cautivador. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Sus mejillas estaban tan rosas como siempre. En Phoenix era por el calor y en Forks era por el frío. Debería acostumbrarse a que siempre sería así.

—Bella, quiero que conozcas a alguien —murmuró Renée cuando bajaban las escaleras para desayunar.

Charlie se hallaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico, daba pequeños sorbos a su taza de café humeante, llenando su bigote de leche.

—Apresúrense —levantó la vista de las noticias apenas un segundo. —Se hará tarde para ir al instituto.

El desayuno estaba servido perfectamente. Un suculento olor a comida proveniente de la cocina atraían a Bella. Ese definitivamente no era el aroma usual que había en su casa por las mañanas. Regularmente predominaba la esencia del café cargado y el pan quemado.

—Bella, ella es Charlotte —presentó con formalidad señalando a la mujer del delantal. Era bajita, incluso más que Renée. Su piel blanca resaltaba con aquel atuendo de color vino que portaba con elegancia a pesar de lo informal de sus ropas. Su rostro arrugado denotaba una enorme dulzura y generosidad; debía haber sido una mujer hermosa de joven. Con esos luceros azules grisáceos mirando a la pequeña niña que se posaba delante de ella era difícil no confiar en ella, aunque jamás la hubiera visto.

Parecía que la impresión mezclada con la curiosidad de Bella le era divertida, mostrando sus dientes que, aunque blancos, manchados por la edad.

— ¿Quién es, mamá?

—Charlotte te cuidará siempre que papá y yo estemos fuera. Ella vivirá con nosotros y me ayudará a cocinar.

— ¿Como una niñera?

—No precisamente, pequeña —habló Charlotte por primera vez, melodiosamente. —Mejor dicho, como una nana.

No se decepcionó con la noticia. Si bien prefería quedarse con su abuela, sabía que era imposible. Charlotte parecía ser parecida a ella y no era una de esas espantosas adolescentes que cobraban una fortuna por hablar por teléfono e ignorarla todo el tiempo que sus padres estaban fuera.

Charlie trabajaba todo el día en su oficina y no volvía a casa hasta la hora de cenar. Él era abogado. Renée, en cambio aún no tenía establecido un horario, empezaría a trabajar en el hospital de Forks para luego ser transferida a algún otro cercano o que se le estableciera un horario fijo. Ella era psiquiatra.

—Quiero que seas amable con Charlotte —advirtió Renée cariñosamente. —Ella es importante para mamá. Cuando era niña también era mi nana; tiene un gran corazón verás que la querrás mucho.

La saludó con timidez, moviendo su mano izquierda insistentemente de un lado a otro. Trató de ser indiferente a ello, pero todo el desayuno sintió la mirada de Charlotte clavada en su espalda. Se convenció a sí misma de que solo estaba nerviosa.

Confirmó al probar el primer bocado que no sólo olía mejor que cuando Renée cocinaba, sino también _sabía _excelente.

Llevaba una pequeña mochila rosada colgada en la espalda, llena con cada uno de los útiles que necesitaría. Había hecho una lista detallada de lo que debía guardar en su mochila y se había asegurado por lo menos tres veces de que llevara todo lo necesario.

El colegio estaba cerca, casi podía asegurar que podrían ir caminando. Era más pequeño que el colegio al que asistía en Phoenix pero mucho más… verde.

Bella se sentó en una de las sillas destartaladas que había en la oficina, balanceando sus piernitas que no alcanzaban el suelo. Mientras tanto, Renée hablaba con la secretaria, entregándole documentos oficiales y dándole información que ella tecleaba en su máquina de escribir. El reloj en la pared marcaba las siete y treinta. La mujer sentada tras el escritorio tenía muy mal humor. Su ropa anticuada se ajustaba a su cuerpo obeso. Era cachetona y su nariz demasiado pequeña en comparación a lo redondo de su rostro parecía esconderse entre las arrugas y el exceso de piel.

Se movía lentamente, colmando la paciencia de Renée. Finalmente le entregó un par de copias que tal vez necesitaría más adelante y le informó el grupo al que Bella debía integrarse.

—Gracias —dijo secamente, más por educación que porque en verdad lo sintiera. —Bien, cariño, no puedo entrar contigo, pero sé que o harás muy bien —sonrió tranquilizadora, más nerviosa ella misma que su hija. —Tu aula es la número seis. Papá estará aquí a las dos en punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió energéticamente. Finas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Renée, recordándole su primer día de clases unos años atrás.

—Adiós, cariño —se despidió.

Depositó un enorme beso sobre su frente después limpió su piel, que había quedado manchada por su maquillaje.

Se dijo que debía ser fácil. Con un poco de suerte encontraría a Rosalie o a Alice. Tomó su medio corazón en su puño y suspiró.

Los pasillos eran largos y estaban llenos de niños, revoloteando de un lado a otro, la mayoría mayores que ella. Había cartelones pegados en las paredes; una ventana le seguía a la otra, haciéndola pensar que había más cristal que muro.

— ¡Bella! —gritó la inconfundible voz de Alice.

Paró en seco, buscando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de su voz. No era muy grande así que no fue una ardua tarea encontrarla. Detrás de ella estaban sus hermanos y Jasper.

Descubrió que su efusividad no había sido por su cumpleaños; parecía ser un estado permanente en ella.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Jasper.

Había notado lo desorientada que estaba. Había visto puerta tras puerta, pero ninguna señalaba el número seis.

— ¿Saben dónde está el aula seis?

—Esa es nuestra aula —Edward señaló la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas.

El alivio la inundó ante el pensamiento de que, al menos, no iba a estar sola.

Alice la tomó por la muñeca. Hizo una seña con la mano a Rosalie, despidiéndose, caminando en dirección al aula número seis.

La profesora entró con aire decidido, como una orden silenciosa de que todos debían volver a sus asientos y permanecer callados.

—Buenos días —saludó. Parecía ajena al ambiente que le rodeaba, distraída, pensando en la clase que impartiría.

Los niños respondieron cortésmente a su saludo. Bella no hizo más que seguir a los demás.

La profesora tomó asiento. Leyó sus notas, como todas las mañanas, revisando qué era lo que harían aquel día. Había una nota sobre el escritorio que le llamó la atención. La ojeó antes de ponerse de pie una vez más y anunciar la llegada de una nueva alumna.

Si en algún momento a Bella le había parecido agradable, eso era pasado. La hizo pasar al frente a presentarse, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia ella. ¡Con lo que le gustaba ser el centro de atención! Pensaba con sarcasmo.

Al no encontrar más palabras que decir más allá de su nombre y su edad, caminó de vuelta a su asiento, justo al lado de Alice. Claro, no logró llegar sin antes tropezar haciendo a los demás risillas disimuladas.

Se sentía un bicho raro.

Reconoció algunas caras, pero no recordó demasiados nombres. Al menos su piel albina no sobresalía en aquel lugar: la palidez era algo común en Forks.

Trató de ser amable con todos sin embargo había personas que simplemente no merecían su cortesía. Una de ellas era Jane Vulturi. Su mirada altanera y sus gestos arrogantes le hacían rodar los ojos. Nunca se despegaba de Alec.

Parecía tener alguna razón específica para odiarla pues no paraba de darle miradas desdeñosas. Sus ojos verdes, a pesar de ser preciosos, eran los más despectivos que había visto en su vida, en una niña de su edad.

—Amargada —susurró para sí misma después de que Jane le mirara por encima del hombro.

Por otro lado, Mike no paraba de darle tontas y repetitivas disculpas por haber hecho que cayera en la piscina. Le había dicho un millón de veces que ya lo había olvidado.

La mañana fue muy larga. Las clases en Forks eran tan aburridas como en Phoenix, tal vez eso fuera universal. Reía constantemente por los cambios de ánimo tan drásticos de Alice y sus incesantes disputas con la profesora, haciéndole ver que no tenía razón.

Observó su carácter cuidadosamente, el de ella y el de Jasper y Edward. Le disgustaba no tener la razón, aunque no era muy frecuente. Nunca borraba la sonrisa de su cara y hablaba a gritos. Sabía exactamente cuándo intervenir para siempre tener la última palabra.

—Nunca apuestes contra Alice —le había aconsejado Jasper. —Perderás

Le habían parecido eternas las horas antes del descanso. Treinta preciosos minutos fuera. Se reunió con Rosalie en el pasillo y caminaron juntas hasta el patio, donde ésta le indico donde solían sentarse.

Alice la interrogó acerca de cada una de sus actividades en Phoenix. Ella describió una vez más cada parte de su día en Arizona. Rosalie y Alice escuchaba interesadas, pues nunca habían visitado Arizona. Cuando le preguntaron qué era lo que más extrañaba dudó un segundo en contestar. No sabía si extrañaba más el sol o a su abuela Marie.

A las dos en punto todos y cada uno de los alumnos casi huyeron de la escuela. Estaban hambrientos, cansados y hastiados del encierro.

Bella esperó obedientemente a Charlie. ¿Qué más podía hacer además de eso? Sin embargo, Esme, cambió sus planes. Ella dijo que Renée le había pedido que la llevara a casa pues Charlie tenía un compromiso.

_Compromisos._

No podía creer que no tuvieran ni una semana en Forks y Charlie ya tuviera compromisos que atender. Estaba ligeramente enfadada. Él nunca estaba en casa por estar atendiendo _compromisos._

—Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes —anunció Esme, durante el camino a su casa.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Edward desde el asiento trasero.

—Si les digo no será sorpresa —discutió riendo de las expresiones decepcionadas de sus hijos. —Lo sabrán pronto —agregó para animarlos.

Alice siguió insistiendo en que le diera una pista pero Esme no soltó una palabra. El camino era intricando. Se abría un sendero en medio del bosque que Esme siguió sin ningún problema. A Bella le pareció un laberinto de árboles, todos iguales a los demás con una resolución muy difícil de encontrar. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría llegar fácilmente.

La casa de los Cullen estaba alejada de las otras. Era gigantesca, a la opinión de Bella. El jardín delantero estaba perfectamente cuidado, tal y como había encontrado el de su propia casa el día que llegó a Forks.

Parecía ser infinitamente alta, con tres pisos y de un blanco impecable, era la casa más bonita que jamás hubiera visto. Una pequeña escalinata adornaba el frente, cubierta de baldosas rectangulares de aspecto costoso.

Si el exterior era imponente, cuando Bella dio un paso adentro se quedó maravillada. No sólo de la limpieza y organización sino de la forma en que había sido decorada. Combinaba colores que jamás creyó poner juntos dando una impresión elegante y ostentosa.

Las escaleras parecían interminables, divididas en dos tramos redondeados, sin dejar ver el piso superior

Pero lo que más atrajo su atención no fue la ornamentación ni los singulares colores en las paredes sino la forma en que Alice, Edward y Emmett habían gritado al unísono:

— ¡Abuela!

La mujer que habían abrazado parecía rebasar los sesenta años. Su cabello encanecido estaba perfectamente peinado. A pesar de las canas, era perfectamente distinguible el color cobrizo de su cabello, igual al de Edward.

Era la fiel copia de Esme, a excepción de las arrugas que enmarcaban sus ojos y cruzaban sus manos. Llevaba unos gruesos anteojos que hacía notar el verde de sus ojos. Ella había devuelto el abrazo a sus nietos animosamente.

— Mira quién llegó —rió, jocosa. — ¡Mis nietos preferidos!

—Mamá, son tus únicos nietos —replicó Esme desde la cocina.

—Oh, no la escuchen —rezongó la mujer rodando sus ojos. —Son mis nietos consentidos.

Rosalie y Jasper la saludaron casi tan alegremente como los hermanos Cullen. Era evidente que habían estado con ella en más de una ocasión. Bella se sintió cohibida; ella sobraba en aquella ecuación, tan perfectamente balanceada.

—Abuelita —Emmett llamó su atención —. Ella es Bella, es nueva aquí.

La mujer por primera vez le prestó atención a Bella. No había notado su presencia hasta que la habían mencionado. Le pareció adorable su rostro sonrojado. Había algo en ella que le hacía pensar que formaría parte importante en la vida de sus nietos.

—Hola —dio un paso al frente, acercándosele. —Mucho gusto, Elizabeth Masen —le tendió su mano con formalidad.

—Isabella Swan —respondió cuando tomó su mano, fría y vieja.

—Te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho, —mencionó— pero tus ojos… Los de ella era azules. Los tuyos son de un exquisito chocolate —alabó.

—Es su hija —contestó Esme, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación aunque no estuviera en la misma habitación.

—No digas tonterías—regañó Elizabeth a Esme. Esta última sintió que volvía a tener ocho años. —Renée no tiene hijos.

—Es evidente que sí, mamá. Regresó de Phoenix hace unos días —entró a la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mullidos, al lado de su madre. —Te estás volviendo anciana, madre. Estuviste en su boda.

—Nunca me dijiste que había tenido una hija —argumentó en su defensa.

—No se sienta mal —farfulló Carlisle —. A mí tampoco me dijo que usted vendría.

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada. Carlisle se detuvo frente a su esposa, esperando una respuesta.

—Era una sorpresa —exclamó. Era como si de pronto todos estuvieran en su contra.

—Estoy encantada de verte, Carlisle —bufó Elizabeth por su falta de educación.

Lo que más odiaba de Carlisle era que era demasiado perfecto y, en esta ocasión, había cometido un error. Pero el no haberlo visto en varios meses la había hecho olvidar cuán persuasiva podía ser su sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos, seguía sin ser suficientemente bueno para Esme.

Alice convenció a Elizabeth que les contara una de sus viejas historias, llenas de sus aventuras de su juventud. Las había escuchado tantas veces que las conocía de memoria pero siempre eran más asombrosas cuando las declamaba su abuela.

Esme le imploró a su madre que tratara de que no tiraran abajo su casa el par de horas que estaría ausente. Trataría de regresar pronto, pues no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que esos tres diablillos que tenia por hijos estaban bajo la supervisión de su madre. ¡Nunca había conocido una mujer tan consentidora!

— ¡Alice! —exclamó Elizabeth. —Baja de ahí ahora mismo.

La pequeña de cabellos negros había trepado al alto pino en el jardín trasero de Esme. Se balanceaba en una rama tan floja que podría desprenderse en cualquier momento.

—Abuela, estoy bien —gritaba Alice desde la copa.

—Mary Alice si no bajas en este instante llamaré a tu madre —ordenó señalándola con un dedo amenazante.

Con un grácil salto Alice se dejó caer hasta el suelo, cayendo en un golpe sordo sobre el césped. Elizabeth suspiró con alivio. Rosalie y Bella habían observado las acrobacias de Alice desde el suelo, sentadas en silencio, divirtiéndose en tierra firme.

— ¿Lo ves, abuelita? —rió dando vueltas en el suelo. —No me ha pasado nada.

—Vas a matarme de un susto un día —regañó. Alice tenía el presentimiento que le preocupaba más la ira de su madre a lo que realmente podría sucederle. — ¿Dónde está Emmett? Oh, por Dios, ¿dónde se han metido esta vez? —decía con pesar.

—Eh… señora Elizabeth, —nombró Rosalie con un hilo de voz —creo que los he encontrado.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron? Por el amor de Dios, Esme va a matarme.

No había acabado la oración cuando escuchó que la puerta principal era abierta, seguido por los ligeros pasos que únicamente podían pertenecer a su hija.

—Cuando mamá los vea se pondrá furiosa —murmuró Alice a Bella, haciendo que retrocediera.

—Niños, estoy en casa —cantó Esme abriendo la puerta de cristal del patio trasero. — ¿Niños? Mamá, ¿dónde están mis hijos? —indagó con un dejé de desconfianza.

Elizabeth se quitó los anteojos con un suspiro nervioso.

—Están por allá—señaló los arbustos cuidadísimos cuyas flores iban tirando sus pétalos de a uno a uno.

— ¡Emmett y Edward Cullen! —chilló.

Su cara pasó de una blanco pálido a el rojo escarlata en de un segundo a otro. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de ahorcarlos. Respiró por lo menos tres veces para regresar a su color natural y no lo logró del todo.

Sus expresiones inocentes de culpabilidad no la engañaron. Conocía sus trampas para hacerla sentir la peor madre del mundo pero no les funcionaría, no con ella, no esta vez.

Sus pequeños cuerpos estaban cubiertos de los por donde les miraras. Sus pieles parecían ser marrones. Cualquier rastro del cabello rubio de Jasper había sido eliminado. Las ropas de Emmett estaban inservibles y Edward estaba cubierto fango hasta los calcetines.

—Mamá, creí que habíamos hablado sobre esto —reprochó con la tranquilidad impregnada en su voz. Se recordó a sí misma que ante todo era su madre y jamás debía gritarle.

—Bueno, nadie ha terminado en el hospital… —sonrió falsamente, recordando la última vez que Edward y Emmett habían llevado un pesado yeso por semanas tras una divertida tarde en Chicago. No había sido la mejor Navidad de su vida.

—Ustedes dos —apuntó a sus hijos varones con seriedad. —Arriba, ahora.

—Lo sentimos, mamá.

—No quiero verlos otra vez si no están limpios y sin una gota de barro, ¿está entendido? —puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, esperando que la obedecieran.

Cabizbajos, nos los volvió a ver pasearse por el piso inferior.

—Se divirtieron —aseguró Elizabeth causando las risas de su hija.

—Me queda claro —negó con la cabeza, sin una gota de orgullo por sus hijos —. Jasper, cariño, te ayudaré a limpiarte antes de que llegue tu madre —susurró con afecto, excluyéndolo de los castigos que habían sido víctima Edward y Emmett.

Esme continuaba discutiendo con su madre cuando llegó la hora de la cena y, con ella, hora de volver a casa. Había sido un día más largo de lo que Bella había esperado y aún no se sentía bien del todo.

Se acomodó en el asiento del auto de su madre, buscando su comodidad, alrededor de dos horas después. Sus ojos pesaban y amenazaban con cerrarse de un segundo a otro.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día, Bella?

—Fantástico —respondió somnolienta antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Editado. 15. 12. 10**

**¿Reviews?**

**by,**

**LizBrandon  
**


	7. un dia no tan bueno

**Disclaimer:** Los presonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Bella: 10

Edward: 10

Alice: 10

Jasper: 10

Emmett:11

Rose: 11

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un día no tan bueno.**

El día estaba hermoso. A pesar de que el sol no se había dignado a aparecer, una vez más, los rayos de luz se colaban por entre las nubes. Después de cuatro años, era lógico que Bella se hubiera olvidado de los días soleados. Sin embargo, seguía disfrutando de los días tan templados como aquél.

El verano estaba en su auge. La suave brisa refrescaba el clima causando la temperatura ideal para un lindo día veraniego. No podría sentirse más cómoda.

No tenía ningún plan para aquel día pero no podía desaprovecharlo. Eran contados los días tan cálidos. Extendió una colcha sobre el pasto humedecida por la lluvia de la noche anterior y se sentó sobre ella. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas sobre ésta y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Entre sus manos sostenía su manoseado ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta._ Un par de gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por la escena que se desarrollaba en su mente a la par que sus ojos recorrían las páginas colmadas de letras, armando frases incomparables y e inolvidables.

«La vida hay que vivirla, no leerla» Aquella frase estaba grabada en su memoria por la cantidad de veces que Alice se la había repetido. Jamás la había hecho moverse de su convicción ni una pizca.

El tiempo no era importante mientras leía. Su esencia no se encontraba en su casa, sino en las antiguas calles de Verona cientos de años atrás. El sonido de la voz de Charlotte le pareció distante, lejano. Ella tuvo que sacudir su hombro para que le prestara toda su atención.

Bella puso su dedo índice en la página que había estado leyendo y acomodó un separador para no perder la hoja, aunque ya hubiera perdido el hilo de la lectura.

— ¿Sí?

—Hay una sorpresa en tu habitación —musitó, con la alegría brotándole por los poros.

No había entendido nada a lo que se refería. Dio por sentando que debía ir a su alcoba cuánto antes. Tomó los extremos de la colcha para doblarla y guardarla en su lugar.

—Déjalo —pidió Charlotte —. Yo lo haré, corre.

Besó fugazmente la mejilla de la mujer. Caminó rápidamente hacia la casa, no sin antes notar que las cortinas de su balcón se movían al viento, y ella estaba segura de haber cerrado con llave la noche anterior.

Charlotte era casi como su madre. Pasaba horas y horas con ella, relatándole sus anécdotas cotidianas, hablándole de cuán risueño podía ser Emmett y de lo enamorada que estaba Rosalie de él. Le contaba sus sentimientos, el motivo de sus enfados, sus confusiones. Y sobre todo, le decía cuánto le gustaría que fuera Renée quien estuviera ahí con ella.

Si no fuera porque reconocía esa silueta a millas de distancia hubiera gritado y lanzado algo en contra de aquella persona.

— ¡Alice! —chilló cuando ésta le saltó encima, rodeándola con sus finos brazos.

— ¡Bella!

No podía creer que estuviera ahí, en Forks, en su habitación, abrazándola. Se suponía que estaría en Chicago con su abuela por tres semanas y solo había estado fuera dos. La había extrañado muchísimo. Rosalie y Jasper estaban de vacaciones en California, ¡se sentía tan sola!

— ¡Te eché mucho de menos!

—Y yo —respondió apretando aun más su abrazo. —Y sabes que no sólo yo te he extrañado.

—Deja de jugar, Alice Cullen —bufó, zafándose de su agarre.

—Mi hermano no paró de hablar de ti en toda la semana —puso sus ojos en blanco, hastiada. —Bella lo habría hecho mejor, ¿por qué no eres como Bella? —imitaba pobremente la voz de Edward. —De verdad, no podía esperar a regresar.

Bella cambió de tema sin ningún vestigio de sutileza. Alice sabía a la perfección sus sentimientos y no estaba de humor para soportar sus reproches acerca de que debería hablar con Edward. Ella jamás olvidaría la forma en que la había defendido de Jacob, o la dulzura en sus palabras cuando le había prometido que siempre estaría ahí para ella, para defenderla, para salvarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que regresarías el sábado?

— ¿No te alegra que haya vuelto? —indagó, con la verdadera incertidumbre de su respuesta.

— ¡Claro que sí! Sólo me ha extrañado —explicó, disipando cualquier duda o malentendido.

Aquella niña sería su perdición. No podía negarle absolutamente nada y no sobreviviría sin ella. Alice era su mejor amiga, su hermana. Ella y Rosalie eran las únicas personas que la comprendían del todo y la apoyaban incondicionalmente.

— ¿Llegaron hoy?

—No, regresamos anoche. Eran las once y quería venir a verte pero mamá se negó. Dijo que estarías dormida.

— ¡Qué va! ¿Dormida a medianoche? Qué tontería, Alice —la molestó con su sarcasmo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —informó, sin sentir ningún tipo de agresión por su comentario. De hecho, hizo como si no hubiera hablado.

— ¿Otra?

Con el tiempo se había habituado a sus frecuentes comportamientos excéntricos. Llevaba el optimismo segregado en la sangre.

—Esta vez la sorpresa no es para ti —advirtió. Se dejó caer en la cama, cruzando las piernas y poniendo entre ellas un montón de sobres que necesitaría.

— ¿Qué tramas? —inquirió, intrigada por los peculiares materiales que llevaba consigo.

—Es un obsequio —respondió, hurgando en un par de bolsas y leyendo rápidamente los membretes sobre los envoltorios.

—No te sigo —afirmó tratando de husmear en los novedosos sobres. Alice golpeó su mano cuando la estiró.

—Deja —sermoneó—. Ordenaremos álbumes de fotos. Serán obsequios de graduación.

— ¿De graduación? —repitió, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando usas un enorme vestido feo y un gorro y luego vas a la universidad.

—Se llaman togas, Alice —corrigió —. ¿No crees que sea apresurado? ¡Preparatoria! —bufó.

—Hay que preparar todo con tiempo —alentó, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Vació el contenido del primer sobre revelando los cientos de fotos que debían ser colocadas en un álbum.

— ¿Años? —preguntó de forma retórica.

—Calla y empieza. Tenemos diez años que acomodar en cada página así que creo que es mejor comenzar ya.

—Alice, no nos puede llevar tanto —rió incrédula.

—Como sea, tenemos seis álbumes que rotular así que date prisa —apremió, empezando a hacer su propia tarea concentrada.

— ¿Dijiste seis? ¡Seis! No terminaremos jamás —chilló, dejando caer sobre el edredón el montón de fotos que había asido.

—Creí que sabías contar —discutió. —Cada verano tú y yo debemos reunirnos y hacer esto, con las fotografías de todo el año. Será como… nuestra historia —la sonrisa soñadora que esbozó terminó de convencerla que era una idea excelente. — ¡Ah! Una cosa más —recordó de pronto y habló en voz más baja, como si temiera que alguien más le escuchara—. No puedes decírselo a nadie.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Rosalie? —suplicó, sabiendo que las mentiras no habían sido nunca su fuerte.

— ¡Isabella! Debes prometer guardar el secreto hasta… la graduación —extendió su dedo meñique que, bajó su mirada seria, Bella envolvió con el propio.

—Pero Rosalie y Emmett irán a la universidad un año antes que nosotros —trató de pillarla desprevenida, sería la primera vez que Alice no tuviera razón y ella sí.

—Si te lo pedí a ti y no a Rosalie fue porque Emmett siempre encuentra la forma de hacer que le diga la verdad. ¡Menuda enamoradiza! —resopló. — Ellos tendrán que esperar un poco por su regalo de graduación. ¡Es por una buena causa, Bella! No te estoy pidiendo que te tires por la ventana, sólo que no lo comentes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se rindió, aceptando su condena a buscar tontas excusas para reunirse cada año sin mencionar una palabra, y si tenía que mentir para ello, tendría que hacerlo con tal de evitar que su dedo cayera. —Pero no digas que no te lo advertí cuando Jasper termine persuadiéndote de que le confieses la verdad.

—No pasará, —aseguró —yo soy discreta.

Bella no pudo contener una carcajada. Aunque por una parte lo hacía para molestarla, otra parte de sí sabía que no era verdad.

—Al menos mi cara no tiene un rojo permanente —acusó, volviendo sus ojos hacia abajo, garabateando, un par de notas.

No volvieron a decir nada que tuviera algún sentido lógico. Esas eran sus tardes, sólo les hacía falta Rosalie. Reír y soñar despiertas; imaginar el futuro, recordar cada experiencia, jugarse bromas y sonreírse mutuamente, cómplices del recuerdo no dicho.

Las manecillas del reloj en la pared habían cambiado drásticamente su posición y no lo miraron hasta que sus estómagos gruñeron, quejándose. Si no sintieran un enorme agujero en el estómago, podrían morir de inanición y ni siquiera hubieran recordado comer. Era demasiado entretenido estar la una con la otra.

Se debatían entre bajar a buscar algo de comer y esperar unos minutos más cuando los insistentes golpes en la puerta las sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Alguien tiene hambre? —preguntó Charlotte, sin esperar una respuesta. Entre sus manos llevaba una bandeja con exquisitos platillos hechos cautelosamente.

— ¡Gracias, Charlotte! —exclamaron agradecidas. El aroma que expedía la bandeja era sublime, abriéndoles inclusive más el apetito.

—De nada —susurró, con su voz cálida, destilando dulzura. —Por cierto, Bella, tu mamá llamó. No vendrá a cenar y Charlie viajó esta mañana a Seattle, así que cenaremos solas. Bueno, con Alice. Porque te quedarás, ¿o no?

Sus ojos grises la escrutaron, prediciendo su respuesta que, incluso cuando aun no pronunciaba la pregunta, la había adivinado.

—Yo… —vaciló un segundo antes de responder con la seguridad que le caracterizaba —Será un placer quedarme a cenar.

Charlotte desapareció tras la puerta un segundo después. Bella no volvió a pronunciar una palabra, temerosa de que un sollozo la delatara. Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, pero trataba de ocultarlas tras la espesa barrera que había creado con su cabello. Se le escapó una lágrima que acabo sobre la rodilla de Alice, quien masticaba distraída un bocadillo.

Ella acomodó su cabello marrón tras su oreja, permitiéndose observar su rostro.

—Oye, no llores —gimió—. SI te incomoda no me quedaré a cenar…

— ¡No! Por favor, quédate —suplicó, entre lágrimas. —No te preocupes —enjugó una de sus lágrimas y agregó: —Estoy bien.

Cometió el garrafal error de subir la mirada. Se encontró con sus hermoso y únicos ojos verdes llenos de angustia. Se sintió peor por preocuparla.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —imploró indecisa.

—Nada —sollozó.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó, paseando sus dedos por sus cabellos castaños.

—Mamá no vendrá a cenar, —suspiró—de nuevo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha cenado en casa este mes?

—No, pero está ocupada. Papá llega a casa tarde siempre, pero es porque está trabajando no porque no quiera estar con nosotros.

— ¡Veo más a Carlisle que a mi papá! —bufó, sin contener un lloriqueo.

—No es verdad —tranquilizó, frunciendo los labios.

—Alice, —llamó, mirándola fijamente — paso más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía.

—Isabella, razona —regañó. —Quieren que tú estés bien.

—Yo quiero que estén aquí, así estaría bien —una nueva ola de lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y caían en ríos por sus mejillas.

—Ellos te aman, estoy segura —puntualizó—. Si quieres puedo decirle a mamá que te cambien por Emmett —bromeó para hacerla sonreír, sin mucho éxito. —Vamos a terminar esto, ¿quieres? Llamaremos a Renée después, estoy segura de que te dirá lo mucho que te quiere—. Recorrió su rostro delicadamente con un pañuelo, limpiando las lágrimas —. Casi terminamos.

Cuando terminaron recogieron todo lo que habían utilizado y lo guardaron en la parte más alta del clóset de Bella, para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo por casualidad. Necesitaron amontonar cajas para alcanzar semejante altitud.

El sol empezaba a esconderse entre los árboles, pintando el cielo de tonos rosáceos, mágicos. Bella había sugerido pasar el resto de la tarde en el balcón, tiradas en las losas heladas, calentadas por el sol que se desvanecía.

El viento, permanentemente húmedo, refrescaba la tarde hasta que por fin, el sol se escondió por completo para que la luna ocupara su puesto, en la esfera celeste.

—Es hora de cenar —se levantó repentinamente y le tendió la mano a Alice para que se pusiera de pie también—. Vamos —se adelantó al piso inferior, consciente de que su amiga seguía sus pasos. —Alice, ¿podría pedirte un favor? —inquirió, deteniéndose antes de entrar al comedor, fuera de la vista de Charlotte.

—Lo que quieras.

—Yo… me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí? —preguntó finalmente, con la ansiedad en su voz, rogando que ella asintiera.

No entendía su propio comportamiento, el nerviosismo con el que se lo había pedido. Ella había pasado tantas noches ahí como ella en la casa de los Cullen. Solo sabía que necesitaba compañía, especialmente esa noche. Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —rió —. Solo necesitaré que me prestes ropa para dormir.

¡Era una suerte que ambas usaran la misma talla! Sus cuerpos menudos diferían únicamente en su estatura.

—Gracias.

Alice llamó a Esme y, aunque debería pedirle permiso, sonó más como un aviso. Esme no dudó un segundo en consentirlo. Alice reconoció la ropa que Bella le había dado, ella misma la había comprado. Ella solía ayudarle a escoger las prendas en el centro comercial,

— ¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, notando su inusual semblante pensativo.

—Nada —simuló una sonrisa —. Tengo un presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

—Allie, me asustas.

—Ignórame —pidió. — Hace mucho que no pasaba, seguro algo no funciona bien en mi cabeza.

Quedaba mucho espacio en la cama debido al tamaño de sus cuerpecitos. Se acurrucaron con las almohadas y las acolchadas mantas. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño, con la inquietud de Alice en la cabeza.

Aquella madrugada tenía el sueño excepcionalmente ligero, tanto, que el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la despertó. Distinguió una figura adulta atravesar la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Bella —apretujó el hombro de Alice.

— ¿Charlotte? —dijo patosa.

Alice también había despertado y se removía bajo la colcha, incómoda. Bella miró el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche. Marcaba con sus pequeños números rojos más de las cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Pasa algo? —se apresuró a decir Alice.

— ¿Dónde está mi mamá? —continuó Bella, sin dejar espacio para que Charlotte respondiera a Alice.

—Tu mamá está en Phoenix, cariño —sollozó.

—No llores, Charlotte —rogó, recuperando la cordura que la somnolencia le había robado —. ¿Por qué mi mamá está en Phoenix?

Charlotte hipaba y las palabras se arremolinaban en su lengua, impidiéndole hablar con claridad.

—Charlotte, dime qué pasa.

—Cálmate —dijo Alice, sentada en la cama, con esa parsimonia que solo ella podría conservar.

—Tu abuela, Bella…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Charlotte vaciló un segundo antes de confesar:

—Murió.

* * *

_Nota Original._

_¿Qué tal? Les gusto?_

_¡Diganmelo en un review! _

_¡54 REVIEWS! WOW MUCHAS GRACIAS! No es chantaje, pero entre más reviews tengo más gans de escrbir me dan..._

_Son maravilloso todos sus reviews y de verdad agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer._

_En respuesta a las que me preguntaron si crecerían... pues aqui esta la respuesta, han pasado cuatro años y seguirán pasando._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_

* * *

_**Editado. 20.01.11.**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	8. Noticias

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**ACLARACIÓN: Este capitulose desarrolla a la par del anterior...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Noticias.**

—Tiene visita —informó Emma a Renée a través del intercomunicador.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto con fastidio, no tenía humor de ver a nadie. Emma sabía que no era común en Renée pero cuando estaba de mal genio era mejor no molestarla.

Había mandado al demonio su ética profesional diciéndose incapaz de atender a la mayor de las hermanas Denali. Esa chica estaba muy mal. Padecía de un trastorno psicótico. Era una lástima, solo tenía veintidós años. Pero en aquel momento la confusión en su cabeza le impedía pensar en los problemas de los demás.

—Esme Cullen y Lilian Hale.

—Diles que pasen —respondió sin vacilar. Podía sentir que odiaba el mundo y negarle la entrada al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos, pero hablaba de sus amigas, era un caso especial.

Se puso de pie justo en el momento en que ellas atravesaban el umbral. Les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas para luego ofrecerles un asiento. Volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio, esperando que ellas hablaran.

—Me alegra verlas —comentó, dándose cuenta que nadie hablaba.

—Bueno, nos sentíamos ociosas y pensamos que podríamos visitarte —informó Esme con más drama del necesario. —Debemos limar asperezas si seremos familia, futura consuegra.

—Bonito sobrenombre —aceptó divertida.

—Acéptalo, tu hija será de mi familia —predijo sin ningún fundamento, y aún así segura de sí misma. —Su apellido, Swan, es solo temporal.

— ¿En qué siglo vives? Ella tendrá un apellido doble.

—Será de mi familia —discutió.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero Alice será de mi familia. Lo siento, Esme.

—Esto se pone interesante —opinó Renée con cizaña. Le divertía sus peleas constantes.

—Está bien —arguyó con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Rosalie será parte de los Cullen de cualquier forma.

—Lilian —intervino Renée —. Debes aceptar que te ha derrotado —soltó una carcajada, olvidando su jaqueca, por la expresión indignada de su amiga.

—Esto es serio —medió Esme. —Renée, Bella está destinada. Basta con verla interactuar con Edward.

—Por supuesto —se burló Lilian. —Es todo un donjuán.

—Calla —dijo por lo bajo, esperando la respuesta de Renée.

—Eso lo veremos —murmuró Renée, con un poco de cordura.

Lilian y Esme discutieron por alrededor de diez minutos acerca del aspecto de sus hijos. Esme aseguraba que no había niños más guapos que Edward y Emmett pero Lilian contraatacaba alegando la indudable belleza de Rosalie.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¡cállense! —imploró Renée, hastiada y con la cabeza revuelta.

—Pero estamos de acuerdo en que Bella y mi hijo están destinados a estar juntos —molestó Esme. Su intención era aburrirla de insistir con lo mismo hasta que lo aceptara. — ¿No serían la pareja perfecta?

—Exacto —concordó Lilian.

—Pues —ambas mujeres la miraron intrigadas, esperando a que diera su veredicto, ella estaba a punto de soltar una risotada pero la disimuló — es un buen chico. No la lastimaría.

—Aún así—objetó la rubia — son tan pequeños… Es su vida no de ustedes, no deberían jugar con ellos.

—Lily, Lily, Lily… ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan pesimista? —negó Esme, con una expresión lastimera, obviamente tratando de irritarla.

—Soy realista —refutó, con el orgullo a flor de piel.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —retó.

—Cuando quieras.

—Cien dólares a que se besan antes de los diecisiete.

—¿Un beso? —se mofó Lilian. —Qué poca confianza, Esme.

Aprovecharon el segundo que Renée se distrajo para intercambiar una mirada de complicidad.

—Doscientos a que duermen juntos antes de los dieciocho —desafió, mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó Renée, sorprendida.

Ellas rieron a carcajada limpia, tan melodiosa que era como si una canción flotara en el aire.

—Estamos bromeando —explicó Lilian.

—Eso quiero creer —suspiró, preguntándose cómo había conseguido unas amigas tan locas. Tal vez necesitaran que les prescribiera un par de medicamentos, como a la señorita Denali, para las alucinaciones.

—Te doy doscientos si es el primer beso de Bella —afirmó Lilian con tono formal. —Trescientos si es el primer beso de los dos.

— ¡No apuesten sobre mi hija! Apuesta sobre la tuya.

—No te molestes —pidió Esme, aunque sellando el compromiso con un apretón de manos —. En realidad venimos porque nos preocupamos por ti.

— ¿Por mí? Estoy bien, gracias.

—Te conozco un poco mejor que eso —la enfrentó Lilian. —Sabes que puedes confiar con nosotras.

—Charlie y yo… no estamos bien —confesó. —Él es tan distante. No hacemos más que pelear. Nos hemos alejado de nosotros mismos y de Bella. Ninguno de los dos quiere que ella se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando y apenas pasamos tiempo con ella. Creo que ustedes saben más cosas sobre ella que yo.

Ellas no dijeron nada. Sabían que no había terminado pero no sabía cómo continuar. Tomó aire un par de veces, tratando de buscar las palabras que necesitaba para expresar cómo se sentía.

—He estado pensando en el divorcio —reveló.

— ¿Perdón? —musitó Lilian, creyendo haber entendido mal.

—¿Estoy siendo extremista? —vaciló, bajo la mirada de sus amigas que oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la desaprobación.

—Demasiado —contestaron al unísono.

Lilian pasaba los dedos a través de sus mechones rubios, exaltada. Había esperado todo menos aquella declaración. Intercambiaba miradas con Esme, nerviosas y dubitativas. Veía en su amiga la evidente preocupación, el desconsuelo. La conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía perfectamente que, aunque solía ser inmadura, cuando ella quería disimular su sufrimiento, simplemente guardaba silencio. Ésa era una característica que compartía con Bella.

—Piénsalo —la instó la rubia —. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres? —la miraba fijamente, atravesándola con sus ojos azules, haciéndola sentir que estaba a punto de perforarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tímida. Azul contra azul. Timidez contra tenacidad. Renée sabía que Lilian sólo trataba de asegurarse de que ella fuera a tomar las decisiones correctas, y lo agradecía; aunque tal vez agradecería más que no la confundiera de esa forma. — ¿No crees que ustedes tengan futuro? Contéstame. ¿Ya no sientes nada hacia él?

—¡No! —resopló. Sus sentimientos era, probablemente, más grandes y dominantes de lo que ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar. Tomó una bocanada de aire y agregó —: Estoy asustada. Me da miedo que no funcione como antes; quizá terminemos odiándonos el uno al otro y la que más sufrirá sería mi hija. No quiero eso; tampoco quiero que Charlie me odie.

—¿Por qué no le dices esto? —sugirió Esme. Ella siempre se identificó por su carácter circunspecto. Renée bufó, pensando en que esa era exactamente la causa de sus problemas, tratar de hablar. —Quiero decir, hablar, no gritar. Relájate, si tú no te exasperaras tan rápido, tal vez él tampoco lo haría.

—Gracias—dijo sinceramente. Cerró sus ojos un segundo para luego regalarles la mejor de sus sonrisas. —De verdad necesitaba algo como esto.

—Oh, querida, —Lilian la miró con la burla pintada en el rostro —a la próxima, usa el teléfono.

Renée negó con la cabeza por su repentina inmadurez.

—Lo haré —murmuró con toda la seguridad que pudo impregnar en su voz.

—Bien —asintió Esme. —Debemos irnos porque no todas tenemos una Charlotte en casa que cuide a nuestros bebés —se puso de pie, alisando su falda y adoptando su semblante serio.

—¿Están los niños solos? —preguntó Renée con incredulidad. Si bien conocía sus arranques de irresponsabilidad, esto era inaudito.

—No, están con Carlisle —tranquilizó Esme. Lilian rodó los ojos, susurrando algo ininteligible acerca de que esa nunca era una gran idea. —Emmett y Edward estaba cansados, llegamos muy tarde a casa ayer.

—Bueno, —rió Renée —Carlisle tendrá suficiente con Alice, ¿no es asi?

—En realidad Alice está en tu casa —mencionó con naturalidad. Renée enarcó una ceja. —Quería estar con Bella y, aquí entre nos, confío más en Charlotte que en mi esposo.

—Está bien. Bella la extrañó mucho y estoy segura de que estará feliz.

—¿Dónde están Rosalie y Jasper? —inquirió Renée, prediciendo que su respuesta no sería tan alentadora como la de Esme.

—Contraté una niñera —dijo con orgullo, como si a nadie más en el mundo se le hubiera ocurrido algo semejante. —Están con Tanya Denali.

—Estás bromeando —dudó Esme, esperando que de verdad fuera un chiste.

—Eh… no —.Lilian no entendía por qué debería de mentir. —Era tu niñera, ¿o no? —se dirigió a Esme con cautela, presagiando que había vuelto a equivocarse. Diablos, ser madre era más difícil cada centímetro que sus hijos crecían.

—Lilian hace meses que no lo es —agregó Esme con seriedad. —¡Tú en serio eres despistada, mujer! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? —regañó con una nota de histeria en su voz.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tanya es mi paciente —explicó Renée.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…?—la duda la mortificaba, haciendo a su mente vagar hasta la peor de las situaciones.

—Ella sufre un trastorno… —Renée pensó en las mejores palabras para exponer el problema y que Lilian lo entendiera, estaba muy segura que si hablaba en términos médicos ella se enfadaría hasta el grado de insultarla por no explicarle de una buena vez. —Ella tiene alucinaciones. Comenzó a auto medicarse, lo que ocasionó que se volviera drogodependiente.

Lilian se quedó helada. Las palabras parecían no poder salir de sus labios, chocando una con otra.

—Lilian, Tanya está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo —animó Renée, aunque su amiga rubia continuaba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados.

—Pero será mejor que corras —murmuró Esme.

Lilian tomó su bolso y, sin despedirse, salió de la pequeña oficina. Escucharon sus tacones golpear el suelo rápidamente. Esme y Renée no pudieron contener una carcajada. Tanya era una buena chica, estaba segura de que no les haría nada a los niños.

—Creo que ella jamás cambiará —suspiró Esme. —Tengo que irme, pero espero que puedas arreglar las cosas.

Esme destilaba dulzura cada vez que abría la boca —excepto cuando reprendía a Emmett o a Edward. Ella estaba ahí, brindándole su apoyo, como siempre. Había una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios y en sus ojos esmeralda podía ver la esperanza de una solución a corto plazo. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y se retiró. Sus movimientos, siempre tan coordinados embelesarían a cualquiera. Pero a Renée no le sorprendieron, era Esme, su amiga desde el jardín de infantes y nunca se sentiría tan segura como cuando ella y Lilian estaban ahí, justo detrás de ella, esperando para sostenerla si tropezaba.

Su dolor de cabeza desapareció como por arte de magia. Atendió a varios pacientes con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que esa misma noche, cuando llegara a casa, trataría de hablar con Charlie. El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, el reloj parecía haberse vuelto loco y avanzado mucho más veloz.

Sonrió cuando Emma informó que se retiraría, también era tiempo de que ella lo hiciera. Tomó sus objetos personales y corrió, literalmente, hasta su auto. Había llamado a Charlotte, diciéndole que no llegaría para la cena, pero quizá pudiera ver a Bella antes de que se fuera a la cama.

El silencio era abrumador. Era obvio que su hija estaba durmiendo. Se prometió a sí misma darle un gran beso por la mañana. Trató de caminar sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie.

—Buenas noches, Renée—saludó Charlotte cuando entró a la cocina. Estaba usando una bata de dormir que le daba un aspecto adorable. El blanco impecable de ésta hacía que sus ojos se vieran más azules de lo acostumbrado. Su cabello estaba suelto y parecía estar a punto de retirarse.

—Buenas noches —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Mi esposo está dormido, Charlotte?

—Él viajó a Seattle hoy por la mañana —le recordó en voz baja.

—Tienes razón… —sopesó la posibilidad de llamarle y decirle que lo quería pero después lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo más probable es que Charlie se enfadara por despertarlo. Era tarde y él solía dormir temprano los días de trabajo.

— ¿Quieres cenar? —ofreció Charlotte con tanta amabilidad que era imposible negarse. Sin embargo, el estómago de Renée estaba hecho un nudo.

—No, gracias—declinó amablemente—. Bella… —no terminó su frase, sin saber cómo expresarse.

—Ella y Alice fueron a dormirse hace un rato —respondió Charlotte con serenidad. —Me pareció escuchar que, por alguna razón, Bella no quería quedarse sola.

La culpa atacó su corazón. Su hija, su Bella, su niña estaba asustada y ella no había estado ahí para cuidarla.

—Iré a dormir también —anunció —. Que descanses.

Charlotte asintió y la miró marcharse escaleras arriba. Sabía lo que Renée estaba sintiendo y deseaba brindarle aliento, pero aquel momento no era el indicado. Por ahora lo mejor para ella era estar sola y pensar. La conocía de cabo a rabo y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

Antes de ir a su dormitorio, entró al de su hija. Ella y Alice estaban tendidas en la cama, acurrucadas la una con la otra, respirando acompasadamente. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados suavemente y los labios de Alice estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Dejo un beso en su tersa mejilla rosada, mirándola fijamente. Eran muy parecidas, pero tenía los gestos de su esposo y algo que no sabría nombrar que la hacía similar a él. Besó la mejilla de Alice también antes de salir del cuarto en silencio. Caminaba con parsimonia, sin ninguna prisa.

Se removió en el lado que regularmente ocupaba en la cama cuando ese molesto repiqueteo llegó a sus oídos, Había arruinado su sueño que, aunque no lograba recordarlo, estaba segura de que había sido glorioso.

El teléfono tintineaba sin control en la mesita de noche, despabilándola. Quería desconectarlo, pero el recuerdo de que Charlie estaba de viaje y que, posiblemente, necesitara su ayuda la hizo desechar la idea.

Tomó la auricular, perezosa de moverse de sus mantas tibias.

— ¿Hola? —dijo entre dientes, apenas pudiendo abrir sus ojos.

— ¿Renée Swan? —inquirió la voz del teléfono, gruesa y seria, una voz que jamás había escuchado antes. Quizá siguiera soñando.

—Ajá… ¿Quién habla?

—Buenas noches, señora Swan, disculpe la hora. Soy el jefe de policía de Phoenix —murmuró formal, aunque podía notar el nerviosismo por la forma en que su voz vibraba. Dijo su nombre pero Renée no logró registrarlo, demasiado adormecida— ¿Usted conoce a Marie Higginbotham?

Ella parpadeó. Tragó en seco enderezándose en la cama; por primera vez puso verdadera atención a lo que le decía. Definitivamente no era un sueño. ¿Qué podía haber hecho su madre para que involucrara a la policía? Ella era demasiado mayor como para cometer alguna locura como las de su juventud.

—Por supuesto —admitió—. Es mi madre.

Escuchó cómo el hombre tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de agregar:

—Lo siento, señora —farfulló con un deje de lástima, aunque jamás abandonó la formalidad. —Ella falleció hace unas horas.

Oficialmente aceptó que estaba soñando. No lograba asimilar las palabras del hombre; se negaba a creerlas. Él debía estar bromeando.

—¿Perdón? —tartamudeó..

—Lo siento —repitió.

—¡No! —gritó, desgarrándose la garganta. Sentía su corazón latir más rápido que nunca. Se convenció a sí misma de que era una broma de mal gusto. Era inverosímil. Era estúpido. Era tremendamente doloroso. —¡No es cierto! ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Eso no es verdad —sollozaba contra el teléfono. El dolor que albergaba su pecho era insoportable. Hería más que cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido; lastimaba con una intensidad inimaginable.

El hombre explicó que debía viajar a Arizona lo más pronto posible. Su mente trabajaba automáticamente, sin que ella tuviera control alguno. Se limitaba a asentir cuando era debido sin darse cuenta en realidad de lo que decía, ya se lo repetiría.

—Necesitaré una par de horas —contestó con firmeza. —Gracias.

Él le respondió con una despedida escueta. Era obvio que no esperaba una reacción tan exagerada por su parte, aunque podía entenderlo.

Se levantó de un salto. Saturó la maleta guardada en el armario con la primera ropa que podía alcanzar. Cuando cerró la cremallera no lograba recordar qué había metido ahí. Sus gruesas lágrimas nunca cesaron, no podía definir su estado. El dolor taladrante no la dejaba razonar correctamente.

Actuaba mecánicamente. Entró, ya sin la inquietud de producir cualquier sonido, a la alcoba de Bella. Las niñas no movieron ni un músculo. Se despidió de su hija, compungida, prometiéndole que volvería. Ella sabía cuánto sufriría, pero no tenía la fuerza para decírselo por sí misma.

—Siento mucho no estar aquí cuando me necesites —le susurró. —Pero sé que comprenderás que es necesario, cariño. Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible para estar contigo —prometió en un hilo de voz. Su respiración era ahogada y ruidosa.

Tenía la confianza en que, a pesar del carácter tan retraído de Charlie, podría darle el soporte que pudiera necesitar. Él era un buen padre, sólo que necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para dejar a un lado su timidez.

Imploró a Charlotte que, aunque se sintiera muy desconcertada, le dijera a Bella la verdad. Debía informarle dónde estaba ella y por qué había tenido que viajar. Charlotte, adormecida, aceptó la responsabilidad. Debería de ser cuidadosa, pero en su mente no cabía la prudencia.

Su rostro estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal. La brisa refrescó sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Sólo atinó a asentir cuando Charlotte le deseó desde el umbral:

—Buen viaje.

Condujo con cuidado, se sentía ofuscada; atormentada. No tenía idea de cómo haría para volver a dormir después de esa noche. Su pecho alojaba profundos deseos de terminar con su vida ese mismo día. Lo único que la mantendría de pie sería su familia.

Trató de mantener la cabeza fría. Razonaba rápidamente, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos. No podía irse, no así. Tenía compromisos, citas, juntas... No se detuvo a ver el reloj cuando tomó el móvil, no tenía tiempo para compadecerse de nadie.

—¿Hola? —contestó su secretaria bostezando.

—Emma, gracias a Dios; soy Renée.

—Ah… Buenas noches, doctora —en su voz se denotaba el cansancio y la frustración. Sabía que debía pensar que era una lunática, llamando a esa hora de la noche.

—Discúlpame —suplicó reteniendo un sollozo. —Sé que es tarde pero tengo una emergencia; necesito tomar un vuelo a Phoenix tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Podrías cancelar cualquier compromiso que tenga durante la semana? —explicó, sucinta.

—Por supuesto —contestó de inmediato. —No se preocupe por la hora, puedo entenderlo.

—Gracias, Emma —quería dar por terminada la conversación, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se cortara en aquella breve frase.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió. — ¿Está llorando?

Renée soltó un sollozo estridente. Tomó la curva hacia la carretera, respirando profundo para poder enfocarse. Dejó que su sufrimiento envolviera cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera tener.

—Es mi madre —pronunció sin apenas creérselo—. Ella se ha ido.

—Lo lamento mucho —se apiadó. Ella solía ser atolondrada pero nunca hacía nada con mala intención y, ahora, comprendía el motivo de la hora.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —rogó.

Ella asintió, sin dudarlo un segundo. Se sentía especialmente comprometida con ella; Renée siempre había sido consentidora, con esa sonrisa imborrable en sus labios.

—Hazme una reservación en algún hotel de Phoenix, no importa cuál. Cuando lo hayas hecho mándame un mensaje de texto con los datos. Por favor.

—Considérelo hecho.

Ella estaba a punto de cortar la llamada pero Renée la detuvo.

—Emma.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias —murmuró respirando entrecortadamente. —Muchas gracias.

Renée colgó antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta. Manejaba el teclado del teléfono sin despegar su vista del asfalto. Tecleó un número que conocía muy bien, desesperada porque los metros pasaban muy lento debajo de ella.

— ¿Renée? —murmuró Charlie, con cierto malhumor que ella no dejó pasar. La verdad era que había tenido un día difícil y ahora su esposa lo llamaba mitad de la noche.

—Hola, amor —titubeó un poco. Seguía sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta distorsionar las palabras. Inhaló para tener la fuerza suficiente para agregar: —Charlie, debo ir a Phoenix.

—¿¡Qué! —se enderezó en un movimiento fluido, incrédulo. —¿Estás loca, mujer?

—Charlie —acarició su nombre con los labios, en un vano intento de distraer su mente del sofocante suplicio que la invadía. —Mi madre…

—¿Qué va mal, Renée? —exigió saber, confundido y enfadado por haber sido despertado. Siempre lo ponía de malhumor interrumpir su sueño.

—Murió.

Charlie esperó un par de segundos, creyendo que ella le jugaba alguna clase de broma. Ella no se retractó.

—Oh, por Dios—gimió, olvidando su hosquedad. —Yo… lo siento. No sé que debería decirte —aceptó avergonzado.

—Está bien —dijo con comprensión —. Me siento terrible; es por eso que te necesito.

—Dime —contestó—.Desearía estar contigo, Renée.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no había rastro de felicidad dentro de ella.

—Ven conmigo a Phoenix —soltó tan rápido como pudo. Inspiró un par de veces y añadió: —Te necesito, Charlie. No puedo sola.

—Por supuesto—respondió con firmeza, mirando el reloj en la esquina de la habitación. —Pero, ¿qué pasará con Bella?

—Estará bien —afirmó. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como le era posible, haciéndola pasar un calvario inimaginable. —Está con Charlotte. Hay algo más que me gustaría que hicieras por mí.

—Claro que sí, cariño —farfulló. Él nunca le hablaba con tanta dulzura, pero lo atribuyó a que él sabía que era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Yo debo irme ahora mismo —expuso. —Debo hacer cosas legales y todo eso… Hay que traerla a Washington. Te necesito, cariño, pero antes de viajar conmigo, ve a Forks. Explícale a Bella cuánto la quiero y que me encantaría estar con ella pero no puedo —suplicó entre lágrimas. —Dile que regresaré en cuanto pueda, por ella. ¡Dios! No sabes cómo me duele dejarla sola. Llévala con Esme y explícale todo. Lo haría yo misma pero no puedo. Yo simplemente no puedo, Charlie —lloró, recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo desconsolada. —¿Puedes entenderme?

—No te preocupes, me haré cargo—tranquilizó.

—Gracias, Charlie. Gracias por estar conmigo —sollozaba incesantemente —.Te amo.

—Yo también te amo…

Cuando logró llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, horas después, descubrió que Emma había reservado un boleto para ella, ni si quiera se había puesto a pensar en ello. Su equipaje era demasiado ligero, por lo que podía llevarlo consigo. El tiempo pasaba muy lento. Estaba cansada, mas sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse.

Durmió la mitad del camino, despertándose en intervalos regulares. Había unas grandes ojeras adornando su cara, le urgía una cama. En toda su vida jamás había deseado tan fervientemente aterrizar.

Dio, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, los datos del hotel que Emma le había asignad al taxista. El nombre le era familiar, pero no lograba ubicarlo. En ese momento era irrelevante si era un hotel de cinco estrellas o una posada mediocre. A pesar de la pesadez que sentía, no tenía tiempo de dormir.

La amable recepcionista le proporcionó su llave y le dio la bienvenida al hotel, con un sonrisa falsa. Estaba claro que ella no estaba ahí por motivos vacacionales. Tomó una ducha exprés, para despabilarse y así poder seguir adelante. Llamó el número que le había proporcionado el jefe de la policía, informándole que había arribado a la ciudad. Éste, de forma concisa, le pidió que se reunieran en la estación de policía. Ella no dudó en abordar un taxi y dirigirse ahí directamente.

—Buenos días —saludó educadamente cuando estuvo frente a él, con una perfecta cara de póker. El reloj en la pared marcaban después de las diez y media.

—Señora Swan, —le tendió la mano — mucho gusto, soy Adam Stevens.

—Creo que hubiera sido más placentero en otras circunstancias —alegó ella, con cierto resentimiento.

—Seguramente —aceptó él—. El caso de la señora Marie…

— ¿Caso? —lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—Así es.

—¿Podría explicarse? —exigió. Ella jamás era hostil, pero no encontraba otra forma de mostrarse inquebrantable.

El suspiró, mirándola fijamente.

—A las tres y treinta de la madrugada recibimos una llamada. Uno de los vecinos vio lo que sucedía y creyó que era lo más conveniente. Lo era. Sin embargo, al llegar no había nadie más además de su madre. La puerta trasera había sido forzada. La señora Higginbotham estaba inconsciente. La asistieron tan rápido como fue posible pero no fue suficiente —dijo con pesar. —Ella no estaba herida en ningún aspecto. No había daños aparentes en la casa, además de la puerta, claro está. Es necesario que alguien cercano a la víctima —Renée se estremeció cuando reconoció que aquél apelativo se refería a su madre—dictamine los daños causados.

Él continuaba explicando los pormenores del suceso, pero Renée solo fingía escucharlo. Asentía cuando era debido y registraba sus palabras para repasarlas después. Estaba en absoluto silencio, creyendo que era absurda la forma en que su madre había muerto.

El llanto reapareció en la mitad de la explicación. Esta vez, eran lágrimas silenciosas las que resbalaban por sus mejillas. El oficial le ofreció un pañuelo.

—Haré lo que le facilite las cosas —dijo Renée. —Solo le pido que espere un par de horas. Comprenda los sentimientos que involucra para mí y yo solo necesito no estar sola. Mi esposo tomará un vuelo y seguramente hoy por la tarde estará disponible.

—Entiendo —la miró, con un deje de lástima, de esos que no eran permitidos en su profesión. —Supongo que unas horas no harán mucha diferencia.

—Gracias, con permiso.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no fue consciente del trayecto de regreso al hotel. Una nueva ola de tormentoso desconsuelo irrumpía la poca paz que pudiera conservar, jugando con su cordura. Por primera vez, no retuvo un solo sollozo, gimiendo tan fuerte como podía, esperando que así su dolor se fuera. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama, mullida e impersonal, dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Charlie llegara; para que Charlie la envolviera en sus brazos y le dijera cuánto la amaba.

* * *

_Nota Original_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno creo que este capitulo es más que nada de relleno pero quería que aclarar porqe casi no estaban con Bella y ué le pasó a su abuela Suena aca bien película, pero eso paso de verdad, a la mamá de una conocida...jajaja, es en serio! Pobre, me estoy empezando a odiar a mí misma por hacerle algo así..._

_Pero es necesario..._

_Tengo que agradecerles por todos su reviews. ¡71!woow, estoi impresionada. No les voy a decir que 'quiero tantos reviews para subir el siguiente capitulo' porque en primera, voi escribiendo segun voi subiendo y no les quiero quedar mal, y en segunda me parece presuntuoso de mi parte. No creo que mi hitoria sea tan bueno como para poder exigir reviews. Lo que si les quiero pedir es que me digan que les parece, si les gusta, si les disgusta, si lo odian... Su opinion es super importante para mí, no saben como me siento cada vez que leo un review que dice que le gusta... Es genial_

_Les tengo una buena noticia, este capitulo lo corté, por que se iba a hacer demasiado largo, lo positivo es que eso quiere decir es que tengo parte del siguiente capitulo!_

_El siguiente capitulo se llamará 'asimilando las malas noticias', es como... la continuacion del capitulo siete... _

_Para las que me han dicho que qieren un momento más E&B, creo qe en el siguiente capitulo se dará, pero OJO, como dice Lilian, son niños aun, Bella y Edward se gustan mutuamente, pero sobretodo son amigos. Los demás también van a estar con Bella, pero Edward se preocupará mucho por ella._

_Trato de contestar todos su reviews, pero a veces se me pasa alguno (soi muy distraida), o no puedo, hay algunos reviews que no hay manera de responder, pero no por eso los tomo menos en cuenta._

_Que tengan un lindo día..._

* * *

**Editado. 20.01.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**by, **

**LizBrandon  
**


	9. Asimilando las malas noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edades:**

Edward: 10

Bella:10

Alice: 10

Jasper: 10

Emmett: 11

Rose: 11

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Asimilando las malas noticias.**

Bella se removió en la cama. Sentía el desagradable olor del alcohol impregnarse en su nariz.

— ¿Isabella? —llamaba Alice. Le costaba reconocer a quien le pertenecía pues era lejana. Fue venciendo la oscuridad poco a poco; se desvanecía con una lentitud desesperante. Alice tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas y, apenas abrió sus ojos ella gritó: — ¡Bella!

Los rayos de sol lastimaban sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, como si los viera a través de un manto. Se cuestionaba si solamente había estado soñando.

Por la ventana entraban los rayos de luz iluminando la habitación. Tenía recuerdos borrosos. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido todo un sueño?

— ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió, dudosa.

Alice la ignoró, siendo interrumpida por sus propios lamentos.

— ¡Oh, Bella! Estaba tan preocupada… Creí que habías muerto —dio ella entre lágrimas, brotando si tregua de sus ojos.

—Alice —negó con la cabeza, ella siempre se adelantaba a los hechos. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y la abrazó. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y, como ella había hecho el día anterior, enjugó sus lágrimas. —No llores—soltó una risilla —. Estoy bien, nadie ha muerto.

Alice se tensó entre sus brazos.

—No recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de que te desvanecieras, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, recuerdo a Charlotte llorando y… nada. ¿Hay algo que debería de recordar? —la brillante curiosidad en sus ojos hizo a Alice tragar en seco.

Alice mordió su labio inferior, manía que había copiado de Bella.

—Bella, no creo que yo sea la indicada para decírtelo —vaciló, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

A Bella le irritaba que le ocultaran secretos. Enarcó una ceja, escrutando a su amiga, intentando averiguar de qué hablaba.

—Claro que eres indicada —dijo un par de octavas más alto. —Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Oh…Está bien —cedió —. Siéntate.

—Alice, —puso los ojos en blanco—estoy sentada.

—Oh, claro —soltó una risilla tonta, nerviosa de lo que se vería obligada confesar.

—Dilo —instó —. Ahora.

—Tu abuela, Bella —dijo con un hilo de voz, escapando de su mirada. Entre sus dedos estaban su cabello oscurísimo, suave al tacto, alborotándolo. —Ella…

Comprendió que no había estado soñando. Con el aire atorado en la garganta, cerró los ojos, esperando a desmoronarse ahí mismo. Sentía su pecho arder, como si le hubiera arrancado una pieza fundamental.

—Murió —terminó. Respiraba profundo, pero el oxigeno nunca era suficiente.

—Lo siento —farfulló. —Lo siento muchísimo.

Podía comprender que también representaba una pérdida de un ser querido para ella, pero estaba segura que era algo que podría olvidar pronto; para ella sería mucho más que eso.

Alice le dio el soporte que necesitaba. La dejó mojar su hombro hasta que volver a conciliar un sueño profundo, turbado por pesadillas en las que se veía sola, sin nadie a quien llamar o acudir.

Corría por un interminable pasillo, con desesperación cuando chirrido de la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos. Nunca había agradecido tanto despertar; no hasta que la realidad la golpeó con incluso más fuerza que la madrugada de ese mismo día.

Se incorporó con lentitud. Miró a su alrededor tratando de guardar la calma y no romper a llora de nuevo. Se encontró con Charlie a su lado, sobresaltándose.

—Papá —gimió. — ¡Mi abuela, papá! —soltó un sollozo ahogado. Abrazó sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. La pena que la embargaba era ineludible. Sus lloriqueos eran estridentes, tiritaba violentamente, aún sin dar la cara.

Charlie la envolvió en sus brazos. A ella se le antojó una sensación extraña; habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que la había abrazado. La estrechaba entre sus brazos con el cariño que jamás demostraba, pero ambos sabían que existía. Sus brazos largos abarcaban fácilmente su menuda y temblorosa figura.

—Tranquilízate —rogó —. Sé cuánto te afecta, pero es irremediable, Bella. A tu abuela no le hubiera gustado que sufrieras por ella.

—¿Mamá…? —. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar que todas se arremolinaban en su lengua. Finalmente, decidió que no podía terminarla.

—Está Phoenix—explicó con pesar. —Alguien debía encargarse de tu abuela.

—¿Iremos a Phoenix?

—No —dijo tan rápido, como si su veredicto hubiera sido tomado mucho antes de que formulara la pregunta. —Tu abuela descansará aquí, junto a tu abuelo. Renée estará de regreso mañana por la noche —intentó animarla pero su rostro no esbozó ni la más mínima sonrisa. Suspiró, acomodándose en la cama para poder explicarle a su pequeña hija que no estaría su lado. —Debo viajar también.

Bella se desasió de su abrazo, incrédula. ¿Una vez más pondría su trabajo sobre ella? ¡Ella era su hija!

—Bien —murmuró con resentimiento, aunque su voz sonaba tan débil que él no pudo advertirlo. Intentaba permanecer inmóvil para no despertar a Alice.

—Iré a Phoenix, con tu madre —dijo, vacilante. —Ella me necesita. ¿Puedes comprenderlo?

—Sí —susurró. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que el trabajo de su padre no estuviera interfiriendo una vez más; pero otra anhelaba gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola. No de nuevo.

—Gracias, cariño —sonrió, mientras besaba su frente. —Tu mamá me pidió que te dijera que lamentaba mucho no estar aquí contigo, —la miró a los ojos, mostrando tanta sinceridad que Bella no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima más —pero debía ir a Arizona. Espera que puedas perdonarla.

Miró sus rodillas un segundo, analizando sus palabras. Se irguió, con semblante serio y mucho más calmado y, devolviéndole la mirada, aseveró:

—No hay nada que perdonar.

Charlie le dedicó una sonrisa. Pequeñas arruguitas rodeaban sus ojos y un solo hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla izquierda.

—Necesito que Alice y tú se vistan —pidió amable, cosa que parecía imposible con una voz tan ronca. Las ojeras adornaban sus párpados inferiores, señal de una mala noche. —Las llevaré a casa de Esme.

La besó una vez más, rompiendo el record de besos que jamás le había dado en un solo día. Salió del dormitorio, desgarbado y encorvado, con pasos lentos.

Despertó a Alice, moviendo su hombro dulcemente. Ambas se arreglaron con fluidez, aunque ninguna puso especial atención en su aspecto. Bella pensó que debería acostumbrarse al color granate de su nariz, que parecía ser permanente.

No sabía si la forma en que Alice la miraba era lástima o compasión. Como fuera, ninguno de los dos sentimientos le agradaba; no cuando eran dirigidos a ella.

Charlotte fingía ser ajena a la situación, pero sus ojos cristalinos la delataban. Bella tenía un nudo en el estómago y dudaba poder ingerir cualquier cosa, pero le pareció una falta de educación desairar el desayuno que Charlotte le había preparado con tanta dedicación.

Alice, extrañamente, no había dicho ni una palabra. Parecía que sus labios hubieran sido sellados, pues apenas los movió susurrar un agradecimiento. Estaba abrumada, no tenía idea de cómo comportarse.

Bella agradecía su silencio; éste no era incómodo, pero sí angustiante. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sujetando su mano por encima de la mesa.

Estaban teniendo una de esas conversaciones visuales tan usuales en ellas cuando Charlie las interrumpió. Solamente necesitaban verse a los ojos para conocer los pensamientos de la otra.

—Es tarde —apremió —. Hora de irnos.

Se levantaron de la mesa despacio, desganadas. Tomaron sus suéteres del armario para subir al auto de Charlie. Nunca soltaron sus manos. Permanecían unidas sin ningún esfuerzo, ni siquiera ellas mismas se había percatado.

Se preguntaba si Esme estaría enterada de la situación; se debatió unos minutos si debería preguntar pero no tuvo las agallas suficientes. Ya se enteraría.

Conocía demasiado bien la gran casa de los Cullen, había pasado tantas tardes ahí que no podría contarlas.

Esme los escuchó aparcar desde el interior de la casa. Se apresuró a la puerta y, corriendo, atravesó el jardín para acercárseles. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos como la nariz de Bella. Ella evadió la mirada de Esme; apenas podía afrontarlo para sí misma, no sabría qué hacer cuando alguien más lo mencionar.

No necesitó pensar mucho la respuesta. Esme era maternal por naturaleza. La rodeó con sus brazos y de inmediato notó la diferencia de su abrazo al que Charlie le había brindado. El de su padre había sido torpe, inseguro de cómo seguir adelante y, en cambio, el de Esme era firme aunque compasivo.

—Lo siento tanto —musitó contra su oído.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, una vez más. No sabía con exactitud cuándo podría dejar de dolerle. En medio de sus gemidos, se coló el pensamiento de cuánto le gustaría que su madre estuviera ahí. Pero no estaba. Podía entenderla, pero no por eso su corazón dejaría de necesitarla. No estaba, pero estaba Esme. Ella estaba ahí, abrazándola, brindándole su cariño en el pórtico de su casa.

—Gracias, Esme —murmuró Charlie, bajando su mirada avergonzada. —No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí. Renée quería permanecer aquí pero…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió—. Ella siempre será bien recibida en nuestro hogar. Vete o llegarás tarde —sugirió mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

—Oh —murmuró para sí mismo. Besó la frente de su hija y, tras arrodillarse frente a ella, agregó: —Mamá y yo estaremos de vuelta antes de que puedas darte cuenta de que no estamos.

Él caminó hacia el auto, tan desanimado como antes. Observó cómo el auto de Charlie se alejaba por el sendero.

—Vamos, —Esme la sacó de sus cavilaciones —entremos.

Hasta el momento que atravesó el umbral notó que aún sostenía la mano de Alice. Dejó caer su brazo a su costado cuando Rosalie la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Sus brazos eran casi tan delgados como los de Alice.

—Lo lamento tanto.

Bella se resignó a que todos dirían exactamente lo mismo y, por sinceros que fueran, no aliviaban ni un ápice el sentimiento de pérdida que la hería segundo a segundo.

Emmett la miraba, tratando de sonreírle. Ella fue incapaz de corresponderle, incluso cuando rodeó su cintura. No tenía esa sonrisa contagiosa, jocosa, en bailando en sus labios; no de esa forma tan peculiar de Emmett, sonriendo con los ojos.

Jasper no dijo nada, solo la miró, atravesándola con sus ojos. Escrutó cada sentimiento reflejado en su rostro y, de alguna forma, le hizo saber cómo se sentía sin expresarlo.

Miró, detrás de Jasper, a Edward. Sus ojos estaban tan enrojecidos como los de ella. Sintió que su pecho se oprimía —más, si es que eso era posible. Edward jamás lloraba.

—Oh, Bella —suspiró. Torció los labios, observando que sus lágrimas reanudaban su trayecto a través de sus mejillas. Unas cuantas alcanzaban su cuello, secas, brillando a contraluz.

Una vez más, fue abrazada por unos brazos cariñosos que le demostraban cuánto la amaban y que no tendría que estar sola. Se permitió descansar su peso contra su cuerpo, devolviéndole el abrazo por primera vez con la necesidad de sentir apoyo.

— ¡Se fue, Edward! —sollozaba acongojada. — ¡Se fue! Me dejó sola.

—No estás sola —confortó —. Yo no te voy a dejar nunca.

Él era su mejor amigo; su pañuelo de lágrimas. Era la persona que siempre la comprendía y la hacía entrar en razón, por muy duro que fuera. Él era quien la aconsejaba y la cuidaba; la consolaba. Se había ganado su confianza con el tiempo.

Bella se decía a sí misma que lo que sentía hacia él era sólo un enamoramiento tonto, que olvidaría pronto. Y, a pesar de todo, era con él con quien quería desahogarse y llorar hasta quedar afónica.

Él hizo que se sentara en uno de los sofás. Estaba tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta que los demás se habían retirado.

—No llores —dijo suplicante. No era la primera persona que se lo pedía aquél día. —No me gusta verte llorar.

—La voy a extrañar tanto —sus hombros vibraban, lo que no le permitía hablar con claridad. —¿Sabes? Ella siempre decía que eras el mejor amigo que pudiera tener. Te estimaba.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió. Inspiró profundo, tratando de relajarse, tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas.

—¿Y tú piensas lo mismo?

—Sí, yo también lo pienso —murmuró con voz ronca después de haber gimoteado por un largo rato. Su rostro se ruborizó apenas un tono más del color que ya había alcanzado.

Edward le dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas, esas que nadie más podría esbozar y conseguir el mismo efecto en ella.

—Eres mi mejor amigo —confesó. Él mantenía su brazo firme alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, brindándole un sentimiento de protección.

—También lo eres —aceptó. —Nunca voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo.

Habían adoptado una posición en la que ella no podría ver su rostro pero cuando él alzó su dedo meñique, no dudó en envolverlo con el propio.

Hicieron un par de confesiones que podrían tener más de un significado pero ninguno de los dos lo entendió. No se separaron ni un centímetro en varios minutos.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos —dijo repentinamente.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que de una forma u otra, lograría que ella le dijera la verdad.

—En mi abuela —contestó. —Y…

La sencilla palabra quedó en el aire, sin tener la más mínima intención de esclarecer la semilla de la duda que había plantado en la cabeza de Edward.

—¿Y…?

—En ti.

Levantó su cabeza para observar la reacción de Edward. Él había sonreído con divinidad, una sonrisa propia de alguna deidad. Quiso esconder su rostro, que se había sonrojado por su revelación.

—No te avergüences —rió. —Yo siempre pienso en ti, y no me apena admitirlo.

Se desasió de su abrazo para recargarse contra el cómodo respaldo del sillón. ¿Qué debía de responderle? «Pienso en ti más de lo que debería».

Él decidió que, aunque pudiera ser el peor momento, si no le decía lo que sentía justo en ese momento, quizá no tuviera otra oportunidad.

—Bella—llamó su atención.

Ésta movió sus ojos chocolate en su dirección penetrándolo con una sola mirada. Tragó en seco, nervioso.

—No sé cómo decirlo—admitió avergonzado. Su rostro había enrojecido, miraba en cualquier dirección menos hacia ella, fingiendo que sus zapatos eran lo más interesante que jamás había visto. —Te quiero —dijo en voz casi inaudible.

—Yo también —contestó ella de inmediato. —Mucho.

—No, —dijo entre dientes —no me estás entendiendo. Tú… yo… bueno…

—¡Aquí están! —chilló Emmett, feliz de haber logrado su objetivo.

—Estúpidos hermanos mayores —murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? —inquirió Bella con auténtica curiosidad.

—Yo…—tartamudeó sintiendo que el mundo se le vendría encima. —Lo olvidé —mintió con descaro sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

—¡Emmett! —regañó Rosalie —. Lo has vuelto a hacer.

—¿Qué hice esta vez? —gimió resignado a aceptar su culpabilidad.

—Es evidente que estaban ocupados —reprochó ella sin una pizca de compasión.

Emmett se ruborizó, apenado de sus impulsos. Comenzó a murmurar disculpas sin sentido, combinadas con excusas acerca de que era su casa y no tenía porque imaginar que interrumpiría…

—Jasper, —dijo Alice —¿por qué no retas a Emmett a una de sus interesantes peleas? Estoy segura de que ganarás…

Fue suficiente para que Emmett detuviera su monólogo y se fuera contra Jasper, llevándolo muy lejos de esa habitación.

—Prepárate para perder —insinuó Jasper.

—¿Vienes, Edward? —preguntó con la inocencia refulgiendo en sus ojos. La mirada que Alice le brindó le indicó que era tiempo de partir.

—Jasper, sácalo de aquí antes de que no pueda controlarme —sugirió Rosalie, acomodando su melena rubia, mirando a Emmett con indiferencia.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, adiós —dijo el mayor de los Cullen, apresurándose a salir de la vista de sus hermanos.

La sala se llenó de un silencio. Era demasiado embarazoso pues Alice y Rosalie observaban fijamente la posición de sus amigos. Ellos se removían incómodos en el sofá sin mirar nada en especial. Alice creyó que era momento de retirarse.

— ¡Mira, Rosalie, una ardilla! —habló con voz estridente y aguda, fingiendo emoción. Señaló el ventanal que tenía vista hacia el jardín trasero.

— ¿Dónde? —cuestionó con ingenuidad, similar a la que Emmett había demostrado unos segundos antes.

—Ven, es por aquí —apuntó Alice en una dirección lejana.

—Pero no la veo —se quejó, queriendo ver lo que Alice.

—Rosalie, vamos a buscar a la maldita ardilla, ¿de acuerdo? —gruñó apretujando su brazo con los dedos. Su boca era una línea tensa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! Capturaremos una ardilla —disimuló un entusiasmo inexistente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Oh! —comprendió la rubia. —La he visto —actuó con excesiva naturalidad, dándole un aspecto completamente falso. — ¡Corre porque se escapa!

Cuando hubieron cerrado la puerta tras ellos soltaron una carcajada, su mala actuación era cómica. Ella creyó que la risa de Edward era musical, casi tanto como las notas que se desprendían del piano cuando se sentaba frente a él.

La cabeza de Bella estaba recargada en su hombro, sin importarle cuán despeinada pudiera lucir. Alzó el mentón acercándose despacio hasta el rostro perfecto de Edward y depositar un corto beso en su mejilla. Sus labios cosquilleaban cuando tocaban su piel y, aunque no fuera a admitirlo, era una sensación muy agradable.

—Gracias —soltó él en un momento de sinceridad en demasía. Ella enarcó una ceja, la confusión no duró mucho pues él agregó: —por el beso.

—Oh —atinó a decir. —Gracias por permitirme darte un beso.

Él le devolvió el gesto con un dulce beso. Ella pensó que la corriente eléctrica que bailaba entre ellos era lo más maravilloso que pudiera sentir

Se acercó a mi mejilla y le dio un beso. Fue el beso más maravilloso que alguien me había dado.

— ¿Estás mejor? —quiso saber, honestamente preocupado.

—Bueno, siento… siento un vacío dentro de mí. Sé que nadie podría llenarlo porque fue alguien muy especial y nada podría compararse con sus sonrisas que jamás volverá a mostrar, sus abrazos que no recibiré nunca más y sus consejos cuando me veía llorar—suspiró, evitando el dolor que amenazaba con instalarse de su cuerpo una vez más. —Pero me siento mejor, gracias.

—Me duele verte llorar —admitió con franqueza.

— ¿Qué más da? —bufó. —Todo el mundo llora.

—Pero tú eres diferente —defendió su punto de vista. —Eres especial.

—Tú lo eres —vaciló un segundo antes de continuar: —Nunca le digas a nadie pero te quiero más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

—Nunca se lo digas a Alice —cuchicheó él con su voz de terciopelo—. Pero te quiero más que a ella, o quizá de diferente…—.Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, tal vez demasiado confortable como para interrumpirlo. — ¿Me prometes algo? —pidió, rogando porque aceptara.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—No vuelvas a llorar.

—Tengo una condición—negoció encontrando su mirada con la de él.

— ¿Cuál?

—Debes permanecer conmigo.

—De todas formas estaría contigo —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a su requerimiento.

— ¿En serio?

—Ajá —balbuceó Edward.

—No puedo prometerlo —lamentó —. Extrañaré mucho a mi abuela.

—De acuerdo, puedes llorar pero sólo si estoy contigo —bromeó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Prometo que estaré siempre para ti si tu prometes que me buscarás a _mí_ —condicionó, remarcando el pronombre.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me pondría celoso —reconoció con simplicidad, dándole una sonrisa como respuesta a su mirada extrañada.

—Bien —accedió —. De todas formas no querría que alguien más estuviera conmigo. Pero no debes abrazar a otras niñas —advirtió, cual novia celosa. —Sólo Alice o Rosalie.

—Está bien, lo mismo para ti.

—Edward —murmuró entre dientes — ¿irás al funeral de mi abuela?

Él enjugó sus lágrimas apenas cayeron de sus ojos, escapando rápidamente por su piel. Besó su frente con cariño y aseguró:

—Lo que sea que necesites.

—Distráeme —pidió, en un intento de olvidar cuanto hubiera sufrido las últimas horas. —Por favor —agregó con un deje desesperado.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto, con garbo y sin el más mínimo traspié. Ocupó el banquillo frente al hermoso piano de cola ubicado en el salón. A través de los años había mejorado notablemente su ya evidente habilidad; sus dedos eran hábiles y se movían con sigilo sobre las teclas creando una sinfonía armónica y tranquilizadora, que transmitía sentimientos mediante las notas…

— ¡Es la canción de mi caja de música! —exclamó en voz baja, sin intención de distraerlo..

Esme le había regalado una delicada y antigua caja de música tiempo atrás; era absolutamente exquisita, de madera suave y sin una sola imperfección a pesar del tiempo. Ella amaba darle cuerda y disfrutar de la melodía brotando por algún lugar debajo de la bailarina que danzaba en círculos sobre la plataforma.

—Aprendí a tocarla cuando supe que te gustaba—reconoció en un susurro sin interrumpir el movimiento coordinado de sus dedos.

—Guau, gracias, Edward —murmuró con un sonrojo sutil que él no dejó pasar.

Se encogió de hombros suavemente, restándole importancia.

—Me gusta verte sonreír—confesó sin una pizca de timidez. —Y también cuando te ruborizas—rió, haciendo referencia al evidente color escarlata acumulado en sus mejillas. —Luces bonita.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, su tendencia a exagerar las cosas comenzaba a tornarse extrema.

—No soy bonita —replicó.

—Eres casi tan obstinada como bonita —argumentó. —No discutiré contigo sobre eso, sé que tengo razón y eso es suficiente para mí.

Por alguna razón, nadie trató de unírseles en sus actividades. Hicieron tantas cosas que perdieron la cuenta después de un par de horas… No era desperdiciar el tiempo en nimiedades, era aprender a divertirse sin tomar en cuenta la hora que marcaba el reloj.

Compartían miradas expresivas y sonrisas íntimas. Habían fortalecido la conexión entre ellos que ya existía y vibraba a su alrededor.

Él era la única persona capaz de hacerla olvidar la opresión en su pecho y sonreír abiertamente. No había hecho mucho por ella, excepto demostrarle que no era necesario encerrarse en sí misma y afrontarlo sola.

Permanecieron juntos sin distanciarse ni un segundo hasta que la noche cayó y sus estómagos gruñían hambrientos y vacíos. Habían olvidado por completo ese detalle de su estructura humana.

Una hora después, completamente satisfechos, se tumbaron juntos en un sofá mirando sin mirar la televisión que les mostraba una película animada, una de sus favoritas.

_Toy Story_ se desarrollaba en la pantalla. Conocían tan bien los diálogos que eran capaces de repetirlos al unísono que los personajes. Antes de que _Woody _y _Buzz _pudieran alcanzar el camión de la mudanza, ella había caído rendida por el cansancio, recostada en el hombro de Edward. Él le sonrió, aunque ella no pudiera verlo pues se había sumido en un sueño profundo. Murmuraba palabras ininteligibles entre las cuales pudo escuchar su nombre.

Él no permaneció despierto mucho después. Durmió plácidamente con su mejor amiga entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Nota Original_

¡Lo siento! Se que dije que actualizaría ayer pero no pude T_T y veanme aqi... a las 6 de la mañana actualizando, no he dormido nada por escribir. Yosbelt, si voy a dormir preferiría escribir pero... bueno, si mi mamá me ve en la compu a esta hora me va fusilar, obviamente no me va a creer que me levante temprano, empezando por el pequeñisimo detalle que mi cama sigue alzada y terminando las enomes ojeras en micara

Quiero agradecer a todos por haber dejado su review, agragarme a favoritos, ponerme alertas o simplemente haberlo leido. ¡Son geniales, chicas! También gracias a Yosblet Cullen por haberme ayudado con la pelicula. TOY STORY! amo esa pelicula! jaja gracias yosbelt por ayudarme!

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero su review! YA saben, lo qe sea, no importa aunqe se un 'me gusto' o un 'lo detesto cono toda mi alma, no escribas más eres un insulto para fanfitction . net' eso si, por favor critica constructiva, tampoco qiero que me insulten...

Besos...

* * *

**Editado. 20.01.11.**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon  
**


	10. Perdiendo la Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneen a Stephanie Meyer.**

Edades:

Edward: 10

Bella: 10

Rose:11

Emmett:11

Alice: 10

Jasper: 10

**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Perdiendo la Esperanza.**

Era como si el agujero cada vez fuera más profundo; cada segundo se acrecentaba con los recuerdos que atacaban su mente que, aunque trataba de evadirlos, venía automáticamente. La acosaban en sueños; terribles pesadillas llenas de resentimiento y añoranza. Las posibilidades no dejaban de alterarla, cavilando acerca de lo que pudiera haber sucedido.

Quería forzarse a sí misma a seguir adelante, pero el dolor era más fuerte que ella. Los intentos eran en vano. La culpa la embargaba, siendo consciente de que no sólo se había descuidado a sí misma, sino también a su familia.

El negro monopolizaba sus atuendos; independientemente del luto que guardaba, no sentía ánimos de buscar algo colorido para usar. Su vestimenta reflejaban su pesar, su sufrimiento, los sentimientos encontrado dentro de ella.

Se esforzaba por mostrarse tan alegre como solía comportarse, pero no podía. Había una pieza del rompecabezas que no encajaba. No podía ser ella misma le faltaba una pieza.

Bella se preguntaba si algún día su madre podría tomar en cuenta que no era la única que cargaba con la pérdida de un familiar. Sus amigos eran los únicos que mejoraban la situación.

No había vuelto a demostrar tan evidentemente su atracción hacia Edward, pero el lazo entre ellos se había reforzado y no había marcha atrás. No había un día en que no intercambiaran besos en sus mejillas, sin importarles las miradas extrañadas de los hermanos Cullen.

Hacía cuanto podía por permanecer lejos de su madre, aunque eso hiciera crecer más la grieta que se había abierto en su alma. Sentía que la brecha era cada vez más amplia sin poder remediarlo de ninguna forma. Deseaba fervientemente decirle a Renée cuánto la amaba y que, quizá, podría apoyarla ahora que la necesitaba, pero ésta jamás se lo permitió. Había sido lo suficientemente insensata para no percatarse de que su hija se había alejado de ella por la forma en que ella misma la hacía a un lado, como si se tratara de un estorbo.

Esperaba impaciente por la llegada de sus amigos. Mecía sus piernitas, inquieta; cuando escuchó el timbre repiquetear por toda la planta baja no tardó más de un par de segundos en levantarse de su asiento y correr a la puerta.

— ¡Yo voy! —exclamó, moviendo sus pies rápidamente.

Segura de que Esme era quien le esperaba tras el umbral, abrió la puerta de un tirón, más fuerte de lo necesario. Se sorprendió al comprobar que _no_ era Esme. En su lugar estaban un par de hombres que no podía reconocer. Sus rostros eran tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez… Tan inescrutable uno como el otro, sin ninguna expresión visible en sus facciones duras. Uno era moreno y el otro rubio, pero estaban tan bronceados que apenas distinguirías la diferencia en su tono de piel.

Eran mucho más altos que Bella. Se sintió intimidada ante lo desconocido, tragando en seco cuando sus miradas se enfocaron en ella. Por instinto, dio un paso atrás.

—Charlotte —llamó en voz baja, esperando que ésta pudiera escucharla. —Charlotte, ven —imploró, mucho más agudo de lo normal. — ¿Quiénes son? ¿Necesitan algo?

—Sí —murmuró el rubio, grave, con una nota petulante. —Pero no algo en lo que tú puedas ayudarnos —la burla con la que hablaba incluso llegaría a ser humillante.

— ¿Llegó Esme, Charlotte? —interrogó Renée en las escaleras.

Bella resopló mentalmente, ¡al fin había salido de esa claustrofóbica habitación!

— ¿Quién eres tú? —le devolvió la pregunta el moreno, no con mucha más cortesía que su compañero.

—Isabella Swan, mi hija —anunció Renée, detrás de ella. Haló a su hija por un brazo con delicadeza, situándose entre su pequeño cuerpo y los desconocidos. Había adoptado una postura protectora tan repentina que pareció olvidarse de su aflicción por un momento.

—Entonces ella es Isabella —cuchicheó el uno al otro. —Creí que sería mayor…

— ¿Necesitan algo, caballeros? —repitió la pregunta hecha por su hija segundos atrás, impidiendo que ellos hablaran de más frente a su hija. No era indispensable que ella conociera cada pormenor…

—Señora Swan, —intervino el moreno—nuestras condolecías.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —exigió firme.

—Hablar con usted —respondió el rubio, altanero.

—Isabella, cariño, sube a tu habitación —dijo Renée con tono firme aunque suave. Era la primera muestra de afecto que le había dado en días, por escueta que fuera. Se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho mal para que la llamara por su nombre completo. —Obedéceme —imperó al observarla parada estática.

—Sí, mamá —susurró.

Un impetuoso deseo de fisgonear la dominó, pero tuvo que poner todo de sí para reprimirlo. No podía espiar, no sólo porque sería una falta de educación, sino que, si era descubierta, las consecuencias serían muy malas.

Las dudas la asaltaban. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaban en su casa? ¿Cómo se habían enterado de la muerte de su abuela? Si bien Forks era un pueblo pequeño en la que todo se sabía tarde o temprano —más bien temprano—era obvio que ellos no eran originarios de Washington.

—Compórtense —pidió Charlotte con dulzura, distrayéndola.

—Lo haremos —respondieron a coro.

Su habitación no era muy pequeña, pero tampoco era excepcionalmente grande. Era curiosa la forma en que podían caber seis personas sin sentirse incómodos.

—Hola —dijo Bella.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —interpeló Jasper, conociendo exactamente sus emociones desde el momento en que había pisado la alcoba —. Pareces preocupada.

Maldijo por lo bajo, aunque hubiera sido una buena mentirosa Jasper hubiera sabido la verdad de sus sentimientos. Se confortó pensando que, incluso cuando pudiera mentirles, ellos se darían cuenta.

—No es nada…

— ¿Sabes? —acusó Alice. —Te conocemos perfectamente. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella soltó un suspiro, derrotada. Explicó lo sucedido minutos atrás; lo atemorizantes que podían llegar a ser esos hombres; resumió su breve diálogo y acotó resignada que su madre la había enviado a su habitación seria e inescrutablemente. Agregó, quejumbrosa, que la había llamado por su nombre completo.

—Los adultos son extraños —le restó importancia Emmett.

—Pero mamá nunca se comporta así —señaló Bella, aumentando su propia confusión.

—Quizá sean viejos amigos —aventuró Rosalie, sin creerse ni una palabra.

—Si fueran amigos no habrían sido tan descorteses—suspiró. Bella miró a cada persona en su dormitorio.

—Todo irá bien —aseguró Edward. —Emmett tiene razón, los adultos son extraños.

Se esforzó por olvidar lo sucedido, al fin, no encontraría la respuesta de ninguna forma. Había algo que no encajaba; un detalle que no conocía que no le permitiría descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en sus narices. Le pareció una tarea imposible.

Renée volvió a su perpetuo encierro en su recamara, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Sugirió sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto el primer juego que se le vino a la mente. Nunca había sido buena para esconderse pero pensar sobre un buen lugar le facilitaría distraerse. No necesitaron decirlo en voz alta para hacer saber que todos estaban de acuerdo.

—¡Emmett y Rosalie cuentan! —dijeron unas cuantas octavas más alto.

—Nosotros siempre contamos —protestó Rosalie. —No es justo.

—Ha sido unánime —se burló Alice. Ella, como siempre, tuvo la última palabra, sin la menor posibilidad a réplica.

Emmett, en cambio, no debatió ni una palabra, sólo se dedicaba a ver el suelo con su rostro sonrojado, contando los minutos para que los demás fueran a esconderse…

—Hay que ir por parejas —propuso Jasper, poniendo sus pies en el jardín que se hundía a cada zancada que daba.

—Vamos, Alice —aceptó Bella, sujetando la mano de la chica.

—No —se opuso, desasiéndose de su mano. —Sabrán que estamos juntas—excusó, sin saber exactamente por qué había refutado su oferta. —Tú ve con Edward.

Era la primera vez que volverían a estar solos y, por alguna razón, eso los ponía nerviosos a ambos. Se convencieron a sí mismos que no había justificación para dicho nerviosismo, eran los mismos de siempre.

Alice rió complacida al ver la ligera incomodidad de su amiga. Se arrepintió al instante de haberla metido en semejante embrollo cuando se dio cuenta de que, si ellos se iba, se quedaría sola con Jasper.

—Tonta, tonta Alice —se recriminó a sí misma sin que nadie pudiera escucharla. —¿Vamos? —preguntó en voz baja, escondiendo sus emociones.

En los labios de Jasper bailaba una sonrisa que la hubiera hecho suspirar si no hubiera sido consciente de que su mirada estaba fija en ella. Soltó una risita histérica cuando éste tiró de su mano para hacerla avanzar.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió con serenidad.

—Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? —fingió un aplomo que no sentía.

Él enarcó una ceja, obviamente no creyendo su mentira. Ella pensó que lucía estupendamente guapo con esa ropa.

—Si tú lo dices —se rindió. —¿Dónde podríamos escondernos?

— ¿No es demasiado pequeño? —torció el gesto, inconforme.

—Jasper, —lo miró fijamente —nosotros somos pequeños.

En efecto, ella era tan menuda como una astilla y Jasper era más bajito que sus hermanos, aunque Edward tampoco era muy grande, lo pasaba por un par de centímetros.

En cuclillas, se movieron despacio tras los arbustos que adornaban la pared sur del jardín. Jasper iba detrás de Alice. Ella no necesitaba que nadie estuviera al pendiente de ella sus paso eran seguros y firmes, a pesar de que sus plantas no tocaran por completo el suelo humedecido.

—Mi ropa se ensuciará —gimoteó, percatándose por primera vez del lodo esparcido alrededor de las plantas.

—Te veras bien, de todas formas —elogió sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras; era simplemente lo que había querido decir.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —quiso asegurarse, dudando de que las manchas de barro pudieran borrarse del impecable color blanco de su pantalón.

—Estoy convencido.

Finalmente se dejó caer al lado de Jasper sobre el fango, ya sacudiría su ropa después. Cruzó sus piernas, apoyando sus codos contra sus rodillas. Recargó su cara contra su palma izquierda, mientras la derecha descasaba contra el pasto, hundiéndose contra su peso.

Su rodilla y la de Jasper se rozaban ocasionalmente. No dijo nada cuando Jasper cubrió su mano con la propia, pero tampoco protestó. Observó a su alrededor, buscando cualquier señal de su hermano o Rosalie buscándolos. Agudizó el oído intentando escuchar la más mínima pisada.

Le llamó la atención que uno de los múltiples árboles que Renée cuidaba con tanto esmero se moviera levemente.

—Qué extraño —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —la interrogó Jasper escuchando su lucha interna.

—Mira —apuntó hacia el árbol frente a ellos. Ambos observaron como las ramas se mecían entre ellas a pesar de que el viento no soplaba.

—Qué observadora —reconoció.

— ¿Es que acaso Emmett no sabe contar? —gimió, desesperada. Sus músculos comenzaban a entumirse, con ese inconfundible y molesto cosquilleo después de un largo lapso de inactividad.

—Deben estar buscando en algún otro lado.

—Ven, Rose —dijo Emmett. —Deben de estar en alguna parte.

—Shhh —. Jasper puso un dedo sobre sus labios —.Aquí vienen.

—Qué extraño —se quejó Emmett —. Creí que Bell dejaría una marca o algo. ¡Ella siempre esta cayéndose!

Ellos tuvieron que reprimir una risita, él llevaba la razón. Sin embargo, no estaban dispuestos a ser encontrados.

— ¿Dónde puede estar Alice? —agregó Rosalie.

—No tengo idea —contestó. —Ella podría esconderse en cualquier parte, es demasiado enana.

Alice llamó traidora a Rosalie en su mente cuando ésta soltó una risilla.

Al otro lado del jardín, Bella miraba dudosa el alto árbol que su madre cuidaba con adoración. ¡Y vaya que había hecho un gran trabajo! Era altísimo.

—Seguro, mono araña—dijo con sarcasmo. —Jamás he podido subir a un árbol y resultar ilesa.

—Eso es porque nunca has subido conmigo —contestó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

Ella pensó que, de no ser lo mucho que le gusta, ya le habría propinado un buen golpe por presumido.

—Lo haré—accedió con un suspiró.

Bella jamás sabrá como lo hizo, pero escaló por el tronco, asiéndose de las ramas y en un par de segundos estaban en sentado meciendo sus piernas sobre una de ellas.

—Olvidaste un detalle, genio —acusó, mirando hacia arriba. —Tú eres mucho más alto que yo.

—Nunca pensé en que me imitaras —contraatacó, sintiéndose orgulloso de que ella no pudiera replicar. —No quiero que te lastimes. Ven —extendió su mano, dejándola a su alcance.

—¿Perdón? —dijo escéptica.

—Sólo toma mi mano, te ayudaré.

—Caerás —predijo —.Te golpearás contra el suelo.

—Por supuesto que no—bufó. —Toma mi mano.

—Soy muy pesada —arguyó, sin estar convencida de que fuera una buena idea.

—Tonterías. Deja de quejarte y dame tu mano. Si caigo prometo no culparte —persuadió, mirándola a los ojos, esperando que fuera suficiente para convencerla.

—Lo será.

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —gruño, con la irritación fluyendo en su voz.

Él no tuvo ningún problema en alzarla. Tomó su otra mano y la ayudó a sentare a su lado, como si no pesara ni un gramo. Era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Ella se le quedó mirando sorprendida, pero él ignoró sus ojos deslumbrados y escaló hasta la siguiente rama.

—Sube —pidió con cortesía. —No nos encontrarán arriba.

—Caeré.

—No lo harás —dijo con seguridad. —No dejaré que te lastimes. Vamos, confía en mí.

Repitió el proceso por lo menos tres veces, soportando su peso para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo. Ella se sintió agradecida de no caer.

— ¿Cómo bajaremos? —preguntó, una vez sentada en una de las ramas, segura. Él la miró con los ojos desorbitados y la sombra de la duda atacó su expresión. —Oh, Dios mío —murmuró, sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba.

Él soltó una carcajada ligera.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara —apenas pudo decir entre risas. —Obviamente sé cómo bajar, Bella.

Ella le propinó el tan deseado golpe, entornando los ojos. Se sentía ofendida, ¡se estaba burlando de ella!

—Eh, eso duele —gimió, sobando el área de su brazo que había golpeado.

—Bien. —Giró su rostro para no tener que verlo, fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

Sus risas cesaron. Sus dedos se posaron en la barbilla de ella, provocando que se volviera hacia él. Evitó su mirada, como si no sintiera la descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo mientras sus dedos permanecían en su cara.

—No te enfades —suplicó en un tono lastimero. —¿Puedes perdonarme?

—No —dijo con firmeza.

Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosa adorable y la miraba con tanto arrepentimiento que tuvo que resistirse para no quedarse viendo hacia éstos y hundirse en ellos.

—Por favor —imploró—. No quería ofenderte.

—Te pareció muy divertido, ¿o no? No veo por qué no puedes seguir divirtiéndote…

La acidez con la que habló hizo que su corazón se contrajera.

—No si estas enfadas conmigo.

—Pues lo estoy —.Movió su cabeza para deshacerse de su contacto y cruzarse de brazos con dramatismo.

—Por favor, Bella, perdóname.

Él era un tramposo. Sabía que si le hablaba en ese tono ella lo perdonaría al instante, sin importar qué hubiera hecho. Era la clase de voz que te haría desear abrazarlo y pedirl que no estuviera triste.

—Eso no es justo…

— ¿Entonces, me perdonas? —una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, creyendo que había ganado.

—Claro que sí—. Dejó que él la envolviera en sus brazos. Agregó contra su oído —Sabes que no puedo enfadarme contigo. ¿Podemos bajar ahora? —pidió, sintiendo que el vértigo la invadía.

—En cuanto esté seguro de que ellos no están mirando —contestó mirando por entre las hojas hacia el suelo.

—Ven —dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz, apenas Alice que estaba junto a él podría escucharlo —. Debemos movernos sin que puedan vernos.

Se deslizaron con gracia a través del pasto, sin hacer un solo ruido. Miraban por sobre sus hombros cada vario segundos para asegurarse de que sus hermanos no estuvieran mirando.

Al arrastrarse en cuclillas por entre los rosales una espina rozó el tobillo de Alice haciéndola gemir.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —le restó importancia. —Sólo me corté.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó tontamente. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por haber dicho eso en voz alta.

—No mucho —aseguró haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Él caminó mucho más despacio vigilando cada paso de Alice. Apenas había sido un corte pero sangraba y su piel ardía cada vez que se apoyaba sobre su pie izquierdo.

— ¿Puedes correr? —quiso saber. No quería que se lastimara más.

—No lo sé —hizo un mohín —. Tal vez, pero si no lo hago perderemos.

—No, Alice —dijo con prudencia. —Te puedes lastimar, si no haces ruido podremos llegar antes de que nos vean.

—No pasara nada…

—Ya dije que no —murmuró severo. Ella le sacó la lengua, haciéndolo sonreír —. Vamos, ten cuidado con tu pie.

Giraron sus cabezas cuando escucharon a Edward y Bella bajar de un árbol con sigilo. Les había alertado un crujido que podía haberse confundido con una caída. Pero nadie parecía haber tropezado, ni siquiera Bella. Ella había aterrizado con suavidad al lado de Edward.

Rosalie miró en la misma dirección que ellos, encontrándolos.

— ¡Jasper! —gritó Alice, cuando ella intentaba adelantarse y él permanecía de pie, inmóvil. No le importaba si dolía, solo serían unos segundos. Alice Cullen nunca perdía.

—Tu pie…

— ¿A quién le importa eso? —gimió, instándolo a moverse con ella.

No logró recorrer más de dos metros cuando sintió que su tobillo le lastimaba. Sin detenerse, alzó su pierna izquierda y comenzó a moverse a pequeños pero veloces saltos, manteniendo arriba su pierna.

Brincaba ágilmente, avanzando rápidamente hacia su objetivo. Jasper le dedicaba miradas extrañadas. Corría a su lado, asiendo su mano, con todas sus fuerzas.

Alice logró llegar antes que su hermano, y sintiéndose victoriosa, se dejó caer en el suelo para reposar su pierna.

—Vamos, Alice —insistió Jasper. —Busquemos una bandita.

Habían entrado a la cocina, en busca de algo que comer después de una larga jornada de juegos del escondite.

— ¿Qué tienes en el cabello, Charlotte? —había preguntado Rosalie.

—Es… ¿una hoja? —Jasper le siguió la corriente.

—No es nada, chicos —contestó nerviosa…

Alice sospechó que era ella quien agitaba las hojas y no el viento inexistente. No dijo nada, no estaba segura de su afirmación.

Las manecillas del reloj parecieron correr mucho más aprisa pues, en lo que les pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era hora de volver a casa. Lilian y Esme intentaron sin mucho éxito a la madre de Bella. Aunque ella no pudo escuchar su conversación, estaba segura de que no habrían obtenido mucho más que ella.

—Buenas noches —deseó Bella. Cerró la puerta en un movimiento suave, girándose en el proceso. Estaría sola una vez más.

No había dado más de cuatro pasos cuando la puerta volvió abrirse, haciéndola tensarse, recordando por primera vez lo sucedido horas antes. Afortunadamente para ella, su corazón y su cordura, era Charlie.

—Hola, cariño—.Besó su frente, con más cuidado de sus usuales movimientos bruscos y sin una gota de garbo.

Tomó una ducha rápida antes de cenar, preguntándose si esta noche Renée tomaría su lugar en la mesa. Cada día se hacía la misma pregunta y cada día se sentía incluso más decepcionada al observar su lugar vacío.

Se vistió con su pijama de toda la gama de los azules, era su favorita. Su cabello era un lío, buscando sobre el tocador se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado en la habitación de su madre.

Cruzó el pasillo con calma, dejando que sus pies descalzos pisaran las frías baldosas. A diferencia de ella, su madre acostumbraba mantener la puerta abierta. No le pareció necesario tocar antes de entrar.

El envase de uno de los perfumes de Renée estaba tirado en el suelo, hecho añicos tras el impacto. El delicado aroma de éste era tan intenso en la habitación que le revolvía el estómago.

—Tú no eres culpable —reconfortó Charlie. —Nadie lo es.

Hablaba con paciencia y estima, haciéndola detenerse. No quería interrumpir una escena semejante.

— ¿Nadie lo es? — indignada. — ¿Nadie? ¡Por supuesto que hay un culpable! —gritó con histeria. Su voz se parecía más un chillido. — ¿Sabes quién lo es? ¿¡Lo sabes!

—No, Renée, no lo sé —contestó con temple.

— ¡Tú! —incriminó. —Tú y tu estúpido trabajo. ¡Ahora dices que estás preocupado por Bella! ¿Sabes quién estuvo aquí hoy? Esos agentes de Arizona —él la miró incrédulo, pero ella no le permitió hablar. — ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara de Bella, estaba aterrorizada! Y lo peor de todo es que ella tenía razón pero yo no podía hacer nada por ella. ¡Me sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada!

— ¿Qué hacían aquí? —indagó.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Charlie! Tu hija estaba horrorizada porque dos extraños vienen a su casa y sólo se te ocurre preguntar el motivo—resopló, sin bajar ni una octava su voz. —Eres increíble. Nos mudamos por una razón; ¡huimos por esa razón! Por tu trabajo y _tus_ errores. ¡Tenías que meterte con esa escoria! —gritaba, desgarrándose la garganta. Su esposo la escuchaba con la cabeza gacha con cada palabra quedando grabada en su mente. —.Arruinaste nuestra vida en Phoenix; ahora mi madre ha muerto… —no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo lastimero antes de continuar, ahora mucho más bajo, casi en un susurro. —Porque _ellos_ decidieron vengarse.

—No te estoy entendiendo —explicó con la voz entrecortada.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste! Están libres y todo indica que fueron e_llos_ quienes estuvieron en cada de mi madre—tomó un respiro, como si no tuviera el suficiente para proseguir. —Quizá ella estaría viva si…

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no era mi intención —decía en tono neutro, aunque alguien que lo conociera tan bien como Bella o Renée podía adivinar que sus sentimientos eran un desorden.

—Pero sucedió—agregó inmediatamente después. —No voy a permitir que dañen a Bella, no a ella.

Renée vació su armario de un solo tirón. Como pudo, lo hizo caber en una maleta; las prendas estaban arrugadas, chocando unas contra otras. Charlie lo miraba estupefacto sin mover un solo músculo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —lo miró con sarcasmo. —Me voy de aquí.

—No… no puedes hacer eso. No.

—Por supuesto que puedo, sólo mírame —se señaló a sí misma para un segundo después seguir con su tarea. —Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Le tomó por sorpresa mirar a su hija en el umbral, mirando la escena, inmóvil. Ella tenía la misma expresión que había esbozado cuando los desconocidos estuvieron ahí; oscilando entre el miedo y la duda; la tristeza y la incertidumbre.

— ¿Estuviste escuchando? —.Bella le respondió con un ligero asentimiento. —Bien, así no tendré que explicártelo.

Repitió el proceso: descolgar, doblar y guardar. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que la maleta de Bella, mucho más pequeña, estuvo llena. Había desocupado su armario en un dos por tres. Colocó con cuidado los objetos personales de su hija, mientras sostenía con el hombro el teléfono.

—Medianoche —confirmó, hablándole a la bocina. —Gracias, señorita.

— ¿Qué...?

—Nos vamos —le informó, sin ninguna expresión en su voz. —Ahora.

— ¡No! —suplicó. —No me irá, estoy bien aquí.

—No te lastimarán, Bella, no lo voy a permitir —.Cerró la cremallera de la maleta, presurosa. —Por favor, no te pongas difícil.

— ¡No me estoy poniendo difícil! —gritó —. Es sólo que no haré algo que no quiero, y no puedes obligarme.

—Puedo —retó Renée. —Cámbiate, estaré abajo.

—No iré a ningún lado —arguyó, desesperada.

—Lo harás, no me importa si no es lo que quieres —dijo sin vacilar, fuertemente.

—No.

—No es un sugerencia —reprendió. —Harás lo que yo digo.

—Mamá, no.

—Apresúrate, Isabella—exigió. —Nuestro vuelo saldrá en unas horas.

Salió de la habitación, demostrando su impaciencia en cada paso. Bella no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, sólo sabía que debería obedecerla. Una idea iluminó su mente, como último resquicio de esperanza.

— ¿Hola? —dijo Alice a través del teléfono.

—Ayúdame —impetró. —Por favor.

— ¿Qué sucede? —respondió reconociendo la voz de Bella.

—Mi mamá…

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, sí —se apresuró a agregar. —Me llevará lejos.

— ¡Adónde! —se exaltó.

—No tengo idea —aceptó —.Discutió con papá y dijo tantas cosas tan horribles… ¡No sé que hacer! No quiero irme.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó, ideando algo que hacer al respecto.

—En unas horas —dijo dubitativa. —Medianoche, creo.

— ¡Qué! —.La respiración se le fue un segundo. —No te preocupes, tengo un plan. Sólo… haz lo que te pidan, pero no le digas a nadie que hablaste conmigo.

—Adiós, Alice —se despidió, creyendo que no volvería a escucharla.

—Permanecerás aquí, te lo prometo.

—Te quiero —confesó, como si fuera la primera vez que lo expresaba en voz alta —Dile a todos que los extrañare.

—No, Bella —gimió. —No te irás; estamos juntas. ¿Qué pasa con nuestros planes, nuestros sueños? Deberíamos graduarnos juntas y asistir a la boda de la otra… Un día te casarás con mi hermano y todo eso… pero no puedes irte, Bella.

—Adiós —insistió.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —sermoneó. —Alice Cullen nunca pierde. Nunca.

—No puedes hacer nada, Alice…

Cortó la llamada en un sonido sordo. ¿Qué era lo que Alice podía hacer? Nada. Debería viajar con su madre a algún lugar, sin la posibilidad de ver a las personas que amaba. No le quedaba más que resignarse a dejarlos ir, por mucho que doliera.

* * *

_Nota Original_

_¡Perdón por la tardanza! No tengo escusa, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa porque ya voy a entrar al colegio. La tensión no ayuda._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el siguiente lo tendré lo más pronto que pueda, lo juro. Se llamará "Operación: Rescatando a Bella" _

_¿Recuerdan qe en el primer capitulo decía que se habian mudado por razones qe Bella entendería cuando fuera mayor? Bueno, poco a poco, según se desarrolle la historia vamos a saber porque (si, vamos, me faltan algunos detalles) :D_

_Son geniales chicas, sus reviews son hermosos. Disculpen si no los contesto todos. Mil gracias ¡Ya pasamos los 100! Entre más reviews tengo más ganas de escribr me dan :D ok, eso sono a chantaje._

_Dejen su review!_

_Un besos helados..._

* * *

**Editado. 20.01.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon  
**

Priimero que nada!

¡Lo siento! Se que dije que actualizaría ayer pero no pude T_T y veanme aqi... a las 6 de la mañana actualizando, no he dormido nada por escribir. Yosbelt, si voy a dormir preferiría escribir pero... bueno, si mi mamá me ve en la compu a esta hora me va fusilar, obviamente no me va a creer que me levante temprano, empezando por el pequeñosimo detalle que mi cama sigue alzada y terminando las enomes ojeras que me cargo jaja

Quiero agradecer a todos por haber dejado su review, agragarme a favoritos, ponerme alertas o simplemente haberlo leido. ¡Son geniales, chicas! También gracias a Yosblet Cullen por haberme ayudado con la pelicula. TOY STORY! amo esa peli! jaja gracias yosbelt por ayudarme!

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero su review! YA saben, lo qe sea, no importa aunqe se un 'marianita w/h' o un 'me gusto' o un 'lo detesto cono toda mi alma, no escribas más eres un isulta para fanfitction . net' eso si, por favor critica constructiva, tampoco qiero que me insultenxD

Les mando muchos besitos

Gaby Cullen


	11. Operación: Rescate

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

Edades:

Edward: 10

Bella:10

Jasper: 10

Alice: 10

Rosalie: 10

Emmett: 10

**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Operación: Rescate. **

El teléfono había roto el silencio en la casa de los Cullen, quienes terminaban de cenar. Alice se había apresurado a contestarlo, sin darle oportunidad a su familia de siquiera replicar.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando su amiga hubo cortado la llamada. No podía permitir que esto sucediera; era como dejar que Edward o Emmett se fueran a algún lado, predispuesta a no saber nada más sobre ellos.

— ¿Con quién debo casarme, Al? —dijo Edward, soltando una risilla. Ésta se corto abruptamente cuando observó el estado emocional de su hermana. —Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Bella —apenas pudo pronunciar por el nudo que encerraba su garganta.

— ¿Qué va mal con Bella?

—Se va —lloriqueó —. Se va.

La declaración le tomó desprevenido. Soltó un montón de preguntas que Alice no podría responder, incluso en el caso de que ella hubiera entendido una sola de sus palabras que se entremezclaban unas con las otras.

—Ni siquiera ella sabe adónde va… Tenemos que hacer algo.

El se sumió en sus pensamientos, sin poder creerlo. Tuvo que repetir en su mente varias veces lo que Alice le había dicho para poder comprenderlo.

—Dime qué hacer y lo haré.

—Creo que Rosalie y Jasper querrían estar enterados —sugirió. —Pienso que estar juntos lo hará más sencillo.

Parlotearon acerca de pormenores sin importancia de lo que harían, para tener una mínima idea. Ellos solían trabajar bien juntos; se complementaban.

— ¡Emmett! —llamaron una vez estuvieron de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué quieren, hermanitos?

—Ayuda —respondieron ambos una vez más.

—Edward, explícale —pidió con cortesía. —Llamaré a Rose… De verdad espero que estoy funcione.

Telefoneó a Rose. Ella aseguró que, con Jasper, ayudarían en todo lo que les fuera posible. Establecieron horarios, ideando un plan infalible. Después, asegurándose de que Esme no pudiera escucharla, llamó a Bella. Le _ordenó_ que permaneciera en su dormitorio tanto como pudiera y que no echara llave a su balcón.

Cuando volvió a poner el auricular en su base, sus hermanos pidieron permiso para entrar. En realidad, Edward pidió permiso.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? —quiso saber. Ella no debería sospechar nada y eso era una tarea realmente difícil, Esme era muy suspicaz.

—En su habitación, debe estar leyendo —notificó Emmett con seriedad.

—Bien, tengan cuidado de que no nos escuche —pidió. —Vengan, necesito su ayuda.

Los guió por el pasillo hasta el armario que su madre había designado para guardar sábanas, manteles y demás ropa blanca.

—Sí, creo que las fundas de las almohadas nos servirán de disfraces —dijo Emmett sarcástico.

—No seas tonto —bufó su hermana. —Necesitamos las sábanas, están en la repisa más alta.

—No hablas en serio —. Edward la miró con la duda pintada en los ojos, prediciendo sus intenciones. — ¿No es muy cliché?

—Sólo háganlo —requirió. —Y no es cliché, es útil.

Ambos se ayudaron entre sí para por fin alcanzar la dichosa repisa. Usaron las ménsulas como soporte y así escalar. Tomaron cuantas sábanas podían y las lanzaban hacia el suelo. Alice se dio a la tarea de hacerlas montón en sus brazos para que le fuera más sencillo trasladarlas.

—Son suficientes —indicó cuando sus bracitos apenas fueron capaces de resistir el peso.

Cuando eran menores Carlisle les había enseñado a hacer nudos fuertes y casi imposibles de deshacer. Les tomó casi una hora asegurarse de que las sábanas no fueran a desanudarse. Era fastidioso, pero necesario.

— ¡Tenemos días haciendo esto! —bufó Emmett.

—No exageres —respondió la niña —.Si no quieres morir en el intento, ata ese nudo de nuevo —señaló el que tenía entre sus dedos que parecía demasiado débil.

—No quiero que Bella se vaya —suspiró Emmett con franqueza. —Es mi hermanita.

—Ninguno queremos —concluyó Alice derramando una que otra lágrima.

Su nariz había enrojecido, denotando su llanto. Alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo sus lamentos. Rápida y hábilmente escondieron toda la _evidencia _debajo de la cama de Edward.

—Edward —dijo Esme, impaciente, no encontraba a sus hijos por ningún lado.

—Pasa, mamá.

Alice fingió acurrucarse contra el pecho de Emmett, extendiendo sus piernas por la cama y simulando una respiración mucho más regular, como si estuviera dormida. Si Esme la miraba se daría cuenta de inmediato que había estado llorando, y no necesitaba eso en absoluto.

Esme entró a trompicones debido a los balones distribuidos por todo el suelo.

—Shhh —silenció Emmett. —Alice se quedó dormida.

— ¿Desde cuándo Alice duerme sobre ti? —preguntó su madre, sospechando que algo extraño en sus hijos.

—Estábamos jugando mamá.

—Claro, Edward, y mientras jugaban Alice quiso tomar una siesta, ¿eh?

—No fue exactamente de esa forma…

—Eso espero. En fin, es hora de que se duchen, ¿de acuerdo?

Los varones asintieron con ahínco, más del necesario.

—Llevaré a Alice a su habitación —anunció acercándose a Emmett.

— ¡No! —exclamó él. —La despertarás y estará de muy mal humor —mintió descaradamente.

—Está bien, será mejor que me digan qué traman en este instante si no quieren estar castigados por el resto de la eternidad.

—No sé de qué nos hablas, mami —contestó Emmett con ingenuidad.

—Los conozco perfectamente a los tres. Yo los traje a este mundo, ¿recuerdan? Sé que algo traen entre manos así como sé que Alice está despierta pero confiaré en ustedes.

Salió del cuarto con cuidado de no tropezarse con el desorden que había en el suelo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Alice, incorporándose.

Debían obedecer a su madre si no querían levantar sospechas. Hicieron exactamente lo que les había pedido, vistiendo sus pijamas y caminando sigilosamente. Alice tocó la puerta de Edward despacio, aunque en movimientos impacientes.

—Pasa, Alice.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —preguntó abriéndose paso hacia él. Había recogido todo lo que había en el suelo y puesto en su lugar.

—Fácil —se encogió de hombros. —Emmett jamás llama antes de entrar. Cuando lo hace suena más como si quisiera derribar la puerta.

—Escuché eso, renacuajo —acusó Emmett tomando lugar en la cama de Edward.

— ¿Lo ves? —señaló Edward enarcando una ceja. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?

Emmett lo ignoró olímpicamente, dirigiéndose a su hermana:

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Hice una lista de objetos que necesitaremos —dijo apuntando al papel que sostenía.

Lo primero en la lista era las sábanas, que debían atar desde la ventana de Alice. Eso lo harían después, así que pasaron al punto número dos.

—Emmett, ¿aún tienes esa navaja que te obsequió el tío Félix?

—Ajá, está… en algún cajón —dijo, repasando mentalmente cada una de sus gavetas.

—Creí que papá te había pedido que se la entregaras —se inmiscuyó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que tú hagas exactamente lo que mamá y papá dicen no significa que todos lo hagamos —sonrió desafiante. Desapareció tras el umbral, en busca del objeto que Alice le había pedido.

—Edward, necesitamos una manta.

—Pero tú tienes muchas —dijo, sin entender por qué debería pertenecerle a él.

—Quiero que sea tuya —pidió con tanta amabilidad que no podía negarse. —De preferencia una que utilices seguido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Locuras mías —expuso. —No le pasará nada.

Él abrió el cajón inferior de su buró, donde se encontraba una frazada perfectamente doblada. Se la entregó a Alice, quien la puso en la bolsa que había traído consigo y rayó su lista, eliminándola.

Emmett volvió pronto, entregándole a Alice su navaja. La miró con desconfianza y, negándose a soltarla inquirió:

— ¿Para qué la necesitas?

—No mataré a nadie, lo prometo. Necesitamos linternas.

La lista parecía interminable. Revisaron varias veces que tuvieran todo antes de esconder de nuevo la evidencia e ir al piso de abajo a actuar que nada pasaba. Miraban sin mirar la televisión. Sus padres se le habían unido al poco rato.

Alice no quitaba los ojos del reloj. Cuando le pareció la hora adecuada, fingió un bostezo profundo, acurrucándose bajo el brazo de Carlisle.

— ¿Estás cansada, cariño? —dijo él acariciando su cabello.

Ella respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse como si sus párpados verdaderamente pesaran.

—Es muy temprano…—Esme conocía mejor que nadie a sus hijos y sabía que a esta hora seguían rebosantes de energía.

—Me iré a dormir —declaró, simulando estar demasiado cansada como para permanecer un minuto más ahí.

—Buenas noches, Alice —se despidió su padre. Le recordó que tendría que hacer guardia en el hospital y no podría verla hasta el día siguiente en la tarde. Alice asintió, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Finjan dormir —les dijo a sus hermanos en voz baja —. Iré por ustedes en cuanto mamá se descuide.

Conocía la rutina de Esme. Se aseguraría que tanto ella como sus hermanos estuvieran bien arropados, besaría sus frentes y después iría a su habitación a tomar un baño.

Para entonces, Carlisle ya se habría marchado al hospital.

Acomodó sus almohadas de manera en que simularan la forma de su cuerpo y esparció el cabello de una de sus muñeca en la almohada, como si fuera el de ella.

Se quitó el pijama y tomando los que necesitaban, se dirigió a la habitación de Edward, muñeca en mano.

— ¿Alice? —dijo en un hilo de voz cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—No, soy el coco.

—Qué graciosa.

—Cámbiate mientras arreglo tu cama —él pareció no entender su punto. —¿Qué, pretendías salvar damiselas en peligro en pijama?

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, cautivadoras incluso para ella.

—Claro que no…

Procedió a amoldar sus almohadas como si fueran el cuerpo de su hermano, expandiendo el cabello de una de sus muñecas rubias, como lo había hecho en su propia cama. Edward no era rubio, pero en la oscuridad nadie lo notaría. Además de que no tenía una muñeca con el mismo color de cabello que Edward.

—Imposible —dijo Edward, con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¿Qué?

—Emmett se ha quedado dormido. ¡Tiene cinco minutos en su cama!

—Emmett —susurró Alice, cariñosamente. — ¡Emmett! —sacudió su hombro sin obtener resultado.

En algún momento Edward había entrado al baño de su hermano y ahora salía con un vaso en la mano.

—Esto no va a funcionar —aseguró.

— ¿De qué estás…?

No la dejó terminar cuando sus actos lo explicaron a sí mismo. Tiró el agua contenida en el vaso de cristal sobre Emmett, despabilándolo.

—Lo lamento, era una emergencia —se disculpó Edward sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Me vengaré —amenazó Emmett.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, se condujeron a través del pasillo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta la habitación de la menor de los Cullen.

Edward se aseguró de el extremo de la sábana estuviera perfectamente amarrado a la barandilla del balcón.

— ¿De verdad tenemos que bajar por ahí? —tartamudeó Emmett, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —se burló Alice, para darle una razón para que bajara primero. La verdad era que ella era la primera paralizada del miedo. —Edward, tú ve primero —ordenó. Él, sin rechistar, saltó la barandilla y se deslizó hacia abajo.

Cuando él les dio la señal de que había llegado fue el turno de Emmett.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Porque tengo que revisar que no nos falté nada. Vamos, Emmett, no seas miedoso.

Ella revisó cada rincón de su habitación revisando que no hubieran olvidado nada. Rezó una corta plegaria antes de saltar la baranda también

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien.

* * *

_Nota Original_

_¡Perdón!_

_Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre... Bueno, no tengo excusa (otra vez). Es que mis maestros me dejan muchisima tarea. Es la segunda semana y ya estoy haciendo un proyecto ¬.¬ odio a mis maestros!_

_Además chicas, se suponía que actualizaría ayer pero mi abuela no está bien. Estoy muy mal por eso. He llorado bastante._

_Bueno, ¿Que les parecio? ¡130 reviews! Woow, son geniales, chicas. LEs pido mil disculpas por no responderlos pero de verdad tengo mil cosas que hacer._

_Denme chance a acoplarme a las clases y les daré un día específico en el que actualizaré. Lo sé yo también odio esto. Trataré de que sean dos. Si tuviera mucha suerte de que los maestros se apiadaran de mí serían tres. Es que este es mi último año de secundaria, tengo que aplicarme._

_Espero no haberlas defraudado, de verdad batallé, ¿que puede hacer una niña de 10 años para impedir qe su mejro amiga tome un vuelo? no mucho, pero, si laniña de la que hablamso es Alice, la cosa cambia, no? jajaja_

_Alice no está dispuesta a separarse de Bells. Edward mucho menos._

_Este capitulo se iba a hacer muy largo así que creí qe sería bueno dejarlo hasta aquí. Tengo un poco del siguiente, qería terminarlo antes de publicar este pero, como estan las cosas, no se cuando podré : (_

_

* * *

_**Editado. 23.01.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By, **

**LizBrandon  
**


	12. Operación: Rescate II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

Edades:

Edward: 10

Bella:10

Jasper: 10

Alice: 10

Rosalie: 11

Emmett: 11

* * *

Alice plantó sus pies en el suelo en un sordo golpe, agradeciendo al cielo haber llegado viva.

Habían preparado desde horas antes su _huida. _ Montaban sus bicicletas con cuidado de no caerse. Conocían bien la dirección en la que debían conducirse, así que siguieron el sendero sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

Jasper y Rosalie los esperaban en el lugar indicado; había un parque justo a una cuadra de la casa de Bella. Era distancia suficiente para que no los vieran y no tener que viajar mucho más tiempo.

—Bien —murmuró Alice, sin molestarse en saludar. —Ustedes tres, —señaló a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper —se quedarán en la parte de frente y vigilaran que Renée y Charlotte estén en el piso inferior. ¿De acuerdo?

Jasper fue el único que se dignó a asentir; su hermana y Emmett sabían que, aunque no les pareciera sensato, a Alice no le importaría.

—Edward, tú y yo iremos por Bella —indicó, segura de sí misma.

— ¿Cómo demonios haremos eso?

Conocía muy bien la casa y, aunque no era muy alta, era seguro que se partirían un hueso si caían.

—Eres ágil —alegó con simplicidad. —No permitan que los vean —dijo a Emmett. —Si creen que irán al piso superior, hagan ruido o distráiganlos, pero que no sepan que son ustedes.

—Alice, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar —le interrogó su hermano, preocupado.

—Es lo único que he pensado —suspiró. —Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett conservaran un radio, Edward y yo tendremos el par —inspeccionó la bolsa que habían llevado consigo para hacer físico sus palabras —. Cuando les diga, deben irse, una vez más, sin ser vistos. Bajen la calle, Edward y yo subiremos y llegaremos aquí después.

Repasaron el plan, asegurándose de que cada uno lo hubiera entendido, previniendo fallas. Era demasiado complicado, pero era la forma en que Alice solía pensar. Demasiado rebuscado, sin dejar un cabo suelto.

Alice y Edward dejaron atrás a los otros, dispuestos a subir al segundo piso. Sabían que era arriesgado, estúpido y complicado, pero valía la pena.

Edward no tuvo muy claro cómo es que Alice había trazado el camino hacia el balcón de su amiga. Incluía llegar al jardín trasero sin demasiados problemas escalando el cerco para después subir al mismo árbol al que él había trepado aquella tarde.

Alice, sin importar lo pequeña que fuera, se movía rápidamente con pasos dignos de una bailarina. Su plan infalible se vio frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de que el tramo entre la construcción y el árbol era demasiado amplio para el tamaño de sus piernitas.

Edward soltó una risilla, dándose cuenta del problema de su hermana. El era mucho más alto que ella y, sin embargo, apenas era suficiente para alcanzar la orilla de la terraza. Era, sin duda, lo más idiota que pudiera hacer en su vida, pero en ese momento no lo vio de esa perspectiva.

—Edward, ¿eres imbécil? —chilló Alice.

—Algo parecido —contestó divertido.

Sus dedos sudorosos eran su único soporte que evitaba que cayera al cielo. Por un solo segundo creyó que caería pero se las arregló para sostenerse y subir. Pasó una pierna con cuidado por encima de la barandilla y después de ponerlo en el suelo pasó la otra.

—Si ves algo extraño avísame —pidió desde el balcón a su hermana.

— ¿Qué, me viste cara de campana o algo? ¿Qué debo hacer, maullar? ¡Genial, ahora soy un gato!

—Claro que no —rió. —¿Ves que _yo _sea un gato? Somos, mellizos, ¿recuerdas?

Giró sobre sus talones dejándola con la palabra en la boca. La puerta, como esperaba, estaba sin seguro, permitiéndole abrirla con suavidad para no asustar a Bella. La luz permanecía apagada. No podía ver el suelo que pisaba.

Distinguió un bulto bajo las sábanas, vibrando constantemente. Lloraba sin consolación, tiritando como si estuviera muriendo de frío. El _bulto_ se tensó, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más. Nada más que la luna iluminaba la densa oscuridad de la habitación.

—Bella, soy yo —susurró.

— ¡Edward! —.Descubrió su rostro, mostrando las lágrimas secas, sus sentimientos tan diversos desbordando sus ojos.

Depositaron un beso en sus mejillas simultáneamente. Sus labios rozaron sus respectivas comisuras. Demoró más de lo necesario rozando sus labios contra la piel de ella, haciendo que en su cabeza giraran pensamientos acerca de lo lindo de su aroma.

Estaba tan feliz de verla después de haber creído que no volvería verla. Aceptaba para sí mismo que le atraía en secreto pero permitir que se alejara era demasiado. Ella significaba mucho más de lo que nadie había significado para él antes. Nunca se desasió de sus brazos.

—Creía que no vería de nuevo —dijo con un ligero sollozo.

—También lo pensé —admitió—. Aquí estoy, siguiendo las locas instrucciones de mi hermana —rió ligeramente acariciando sus mejillas —. Vine por ti.

—Te quiero. —Se aferró de su espalda como si de eso dependiera su vida, sin intenciones de soltarlo. —¿Qué iba a hacer lejos de ustedes, de ti? —. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro, soltando sollozos—. Estaba asustada…

—Vamos, Bella —la ayudó a incorporarse. —Hay que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

—La verdad es que no lo sé —dijo con seriedad —. Hay que preguntárselo a Alice. ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

En el balcón, miró aterrorizada la distancia que había hasta el suelo.

—¿No hay otra forma?

—Estarás bien —se encogió de hombros.

Ella tembló, frotándose los antebrazos con las manos. Definitivamente no tiritaba de miedo. L brisa refrescaba su piel. Su pijama era demasiado delgado y sin mangas. La envolvió con la corta manta que Alice le había obligado a llevar.

—Oye, gracias —se frotó contra la tela aterciopelada. —Huele como tú.

—¿Debería ducharme más seguido?

Ella rió roncamente, la garganta le ardía.

—Huele bien.

—Lo que digas, Bella —.Besó su frente tan dulcemente como antes.

Miró hacia abajo, suspirando. No le permitiría bajar sola, era casi tan bajita como Alice.

—Ven —se giró, invitándola a colgarse de su espalda.

— ¿Qué? —musitó incrédula. —No.

—Vamos, no soy tan débil.

Ella mordió su labio nerviosamente, con sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas. Le obedeció, muy a su pesar. Saltó la barandilla con cuidado, con ella sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Cayó al piso en un golpe sordo, justo como en la tarde. Bella puso sus pies en la tierra inmediatamente después.

—Ya era hora —se quejó Alice con voz ayuda. Los sobresaltó, provocando que _casi_ cayeran al suelo.

—Alice—chilló.

Sus brazos fueron mucho más abrigadores que la manta de color azul.

—Te extrañé también —rió musicalmente.

— ¿Cómo saldremos? —interrumpió la escena amorosa de su hermana y su amiga.

—Síganme —indicó.

Alice caminaba, trepaba y corría como si Bella fuera tan grácil como ella. Rodearon la calle, para encontrarse con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Cuándo ideaste esto? —inquirió Edward, sabiendo que sus planes habían sido atrofiados cuando supo que no podría subir al balcón por ella misma.

—Observé mientras tú y Bella compartía unos cuantos besos… —cuchicheó. Ellos hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado su comentario —. ¿Acaso crees que no escuché su escena romántica?

—No seas indiscreta —regañó su hermano, avergonzado.

—Sinceridad—le corrigió.

Se habían dedicado a obedecer a Alice sin pensar en cuál era el objetivo de meterse en tantos problemas para sacar a una persona de su casa. No podía secuestrarla o algo así que, ¿de qué servía.

Rosalie preguntaba a Bella constantemente si se sentía bien, si le dolía algo o si quería llorar. Era molestamente maternal. Seguían sin poner objeción a Alice, sin siquiera darse cuenta por donde iban.

—Eh… Alice, —Emmett rompió el silencio —nuestra casa está del otro lado.

—No vamos a casa—puntualizó, parando en seco. Desde donde estaban podían ver la grande insignia que caracterizaba el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle, no había mucha distancia hasta allá. Ella tomó un suspiro. Si creía que saltar de un árbol era estúpido, esto lo era más. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, buscando el _arma_ de Emmett. —Bella, querida, ¿querrías acercarte un poco? —la persuadió peligrosamente.

Trazó un corte por toda su palma izquierda —si bien era un estúpidamente suicida, no estaba dispuesta a estar incapacitada por haber dañado su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Todo estará bien —le confió —. Buenas noches, Bella.

Chilló bajito cuando la hoja _hirió_ su piel. La sangre coloreó la herida para luego inundarse levemente. No era un corte profundo, solo lo suficiente para sangrar. Puso su mano frente a la nariz de Bella. Cuando inhaló el olor a óxido y sal inundó sus sentidos, revolviéndole el estómago. Sus piernas le fallaron hasta que, como Alice había supuesto, se desvaneció. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal contigo? —preguntó Jasper, mirando como mano sangraba y le hería.

—Debemos llevarla a urgencias —anunció.

—Ella te odiará —espetó Rosalie.

Bella odiaba todo lo relacionado con los hospitales; el blanco moribundo de las paredes y el espantoso olor a limpio; las agujas rodeándola por doquier, el suero, la comida mediocre y la permanente presencia omnisciente de la sangre.

—No podrá irse si está en urgencias —explicó.

El único detalle que Alice no había calculado es que no era tan sencillo recorrer una distancia de doscientos metros con un cuerpo inconsciente de su mismo peso. Tuvo que obligar a sus hermanos a cargarla el resto del camino que, aunque no era muy largo, les pareció eterno.

Alice les pidió que no se quedaran afuera mientras ella y Rosalie buscaban a Carlisle. No podía ser tan difícil con la ayuda de Jade, la recepcionista.

Ellos intercambiaron palabras sin sentido alguno, sosteniendo a Bella, aún desvanecida, en brazos.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Alice? —regañó. —No puedes venir en medio de la noche y sacarme de mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

Si Carlisle tenía algún resquicio de una sonrisa, se borró, transformando en un gesto helado por la sorpresa al observar el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, sin conciencia.

—¿Qué hicieron? —exigió saber.

—Fue Alice —le respondieron los niños obedientemente.

—¡Ey! Primero pensé en golpearla con un bate de béisbol… —sopesó, pero su voz se extinguió al notar las miradas que le dirigían.

—Me alegra mucho de que no lo hicieras —le respondió Carlisle con una nota de sarcasmo. Alzó a la niña sin ningún esfuerzo, volviendo por el camino por el que había andado antes. —Vamos, se enfermarán, llevaré a Bella a urgencias —anunció —. Alice, hija, ¿qué hiciste? Mira tu mano, Dios, ustedes están mal…

Todo el mundo miraba a Carlisle, aunque cada uno interpretando la imagen de diferente forma. Él cargaba a una niña que permanecía inmóvil en sus brazos y, detrás de él, caminaban un montón de niños. A una mujer sentada en la sala de espera le recordó a la imagen de un cuento que había estado leyéndole a su hijo. Era sobre patos y como todos sus patitos seguían a su madre caminando sincronizados.

Carlisle los miró enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

—No pueden acompañarme —informó. —De hecho, ni siquiera deberían estar aquí. Llamaré a Lilian y a Esme en cuanto termine con Bella y Alice. Están en problemas, ¿lo saben? Serios, muy serios problemas.

—Mamá estará muy enfadada, papá —suplicó Emmett. —No se lo comentes. ¡Estamos bien!

Él levantó el brazo izquierdo de Alice, mostrándole su palma.

—¿A esto le llamas estar bien? Deberían estar en sus camas, dormidos. En vez de eso, están aquí, con dos de ustedes heridos, muy lejos de casa. No ha sido en sido grave, pero eso sus madres no lo saben. ¡Cuando se den cuenta de que no están en casa se pondrán histéricas!

—Lo sentimos —murmuraron. Sintió una punzada de lástima, pero después recordó que tan enfadada estaría su esposa si no le llamaba y rectificó.

Carlisle se aseguró que se quedaran sentados bajo la vigilancia de Jade sin causar ningún daño. Mientras curaba a Alice ella le explicó todo lo que había pasado, ella solo le suplicaba que no permitiera que se llevaran a su amiga.

—Por favor, papá.

—Llamaré a Renée, seguramente debe estar buscando a Bella y hablaré con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Bella no tiene ninguna razón para permanecer aquí.

—Pero, papá, si dejas que Renée la lleve a casa, va a llevarla lejos —se quejó, implorando porque se uniera a su causa.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides, Alice.

—Por favor…

—Hablaré con Charlie, ¿de acuerdo?

Carlisle suspiró, si alguien se enteraba de que él había consentido algo semejante perdería su trabajo.

—Estás muy enojado, ¿verdad?

—No, Alice, no estoy enojado. Me preocupan, pero créeme, tu madre estará furiosa —ella soltó un suspiro, resignada. —Lilian estará peor que Esme, así que quizá puedas compartir tu castigo con Rosalie —le sonrió cuando terminó de vendar su mano.

—¿Puedo ver a Bella? —preguntó ella, después de que Carlisle se hubiera encargado de Bella.

—Está dormida.

—Bueno, sé que se desmayó y eso pero debería de despertar pronto y…

—La sedé, Alice —confesó. —Despertará hasta mañana.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron de entusiasmo. Carlisle sabía que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida por caer en las redes de una niña de diez años, pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello.

—Papá, no creo que a ella le guste despertar sola en un hospital…

—De ninguna manera, Alice. Volverán a casa ahora mismo.

Se aseguró de que Rosalie y Jasper regresaran sanos y salvos a su casa, seguidos por Emmett, sin embargo, Alice y Edward después de discutir mucho lograron doblegar su voluntad para poder colarse a la habitación de Bella. La única condición es que nadie debería verlos.

Su cuarto era el número once. Estaba tendida en una camilla durmiendo profundamente. Al parecer, no soñaba pues sus imparables balbuceos eran inexistentes.

Alice la veía con culpa aunque con cariño. En su rostro se denotaba el cansancio, sus párpados pesaban y su cuerpo le parecía demasiado pesado.

—Duérmete, Alice —sugirió su hermano.

—Bella…

—Ella está dormida también. No le va a pasar nada —prometió, meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos. Ella poco a poco fue quedándose dormida en el sofá frente a la camilla cerrando sus ojos y, por única vez en el día, quedándose quieta. —Buenas noche.

Bella sonreía mientras dormía, dándole la tranquilidad de que dormía plácidamente. Él no estaba cansado o no podía dormir, no sabía cuál era la razón de que permaneciera despierto. Muy entrada la noche, comenzaron los tímidos balbuceos de Bella donde pudo distinguir su nombre.

A la tercera vez que ella dijo su nombre su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil hasta que, poco a poco, cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_Nota Original_

_¡Hola!_

_Les prometí qe no serían más de dos semanas, vdd?_

_Pues aqui estoii!_

_No estoy muy segura de que me haya qedado bien pero bueh..._

_quiero darle las gracias a steph por ayudarme y subirme el ánimo! te amo, linda!_

_bueno, chicas, qe tengan un buen día, creo qe olvide algo... otra vez, pero ya me acrodaré y lo pongo en otro capitulo xD_

_Dejen su review! los necesito para seguir escribiendo_

_Que tengan bonito día!_

_Besitos fríos!_

_Liz_

_P.D.: Ya me acorde! Ni este, ni el del capitulo 'asimilando las malas noticias' cuenta como el beso de la apuesta, el de la apuesta es un beso... ¿Como decirlo? ¡Bien dado! jajaj_

_me entienden? Las adoro! bye!_

_

* * *

_**Editado. 23.01.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon  
**


	13. Resolviendo el problema

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

Edward:10

Bella:10

Jasper:10

Alice:10

Emmett: 11

Rose: 11

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Resolviendo el problema. **

Bella se sentía muy cómoda acomodada entre unos brazos confortables. Su cuerpo era tibio además de tener un aroma espectacular. Reconoció instintivamente ese perfume natural. A lo lejos, la televisión resonaba con un molesto tintineo que parecía ser una voz. «¡Estamos volando» gritaba, acompañado por una risa impresionada. «No, estamos cayendo con estilo» le respondía alguien, de voz mucho más gruesa.

Sin embargo, su placentera posición no fue eterna. Su cuerpo, sin voluntad propia, era movido por un cuerpecillo pequeño y esbelto, aunque más grande que el propio. Inconscientemente, aferró sus dedos a la camiseta de su almohada viviente y ésta le devolvió el gesto. Las voces incesantes habían sido cortadas súbitamente y ahora podía escuchar un par de risas musicales.

—Carlisle, ven —susurraba la mujer, que en alguna parte de su mente reconoció como Esme, pero no lo registró.

Sus pasos eran suaves y, aunque no podía verlo, lo escuchaba acercarse al sillón que les había servido de lecho.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ayúdame —respondió ella. La imaginó rodando los ojos.

— ¿A qué?

— ¡A separarlos!

Ella apreció, cuando él soltó una risita, que era mucho más gruesa que la de Esme, aunque más elegante.

—Edward, Bella, —volvió a intentar Esme—es hora de irse a la cama.

—No —respondieron ambos acurrucándose entre sí.

—Lleva a Edward a su habitación —pidió, afable. —Ayúdale a vestir su pijama, no creo que pueda hacerlo él mismo —añadió soltando una risilla.

Por más que quiso, no pudo retenerlo a su lado. Carlisle lo alzó en brazos y lo alejó de ella, dejando que cayera sobre el sillón, ya sin almohada. Escuchó sus pasos, mucho menos silenciosos alejarse, abrir la puerta y después desaparecer por el pasillo.

Las delicadas manos de Esme la alzaron. Abrió apenas un milímetro sus ojos para verla frente a ella.

—Hola, cariño —sonrió. — ¿Estabas cómoda?

Bella quiso asentir pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gemido perezoso. Ella volvió a reír.

—Supongo que sí —se aventuró a decir. Encontró sus ojos con los de ella. Fue en ese momento que se percató de que había algo que le estaba pasando desapercibido.

Sintió un _Déjà vu._

—Vamos a dormir, cariño.

Se levantó mecánicamente. Sin necesidad de pensar el camino que estaba tomando o siquiera abrir sus ojos se dirigió a la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Carlisle —respondió en un gemido casi ininteligible.

Alzó las mantas, brincando en la cama. Apenas se dio cuenta de que esa no era la cama de Alice, sino la de su hermano.

Apagaron las luces, cerrando la puerta. En un movimiento fluido el rodeó su cintura, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro. Ella se recargaba contra su pecho, encontrándolo sorprendentemente cómodo. Aún dormida, su corazón latió un poco más rápido.

Entonces fue cuando supo que todo era un sueño. Bueno, en realidad no lo era. Se podía clasificar mejor como un recuerdo vívido ocupando su mente mientras dormía. Regularmente no tardaba demasiado en saber cuando estaba soñando, pero ahora era distinto. Ella de verdad vivió eso, lo cual la confundía.

Todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando pudo reconocer la escena. Era un recuerdo de semanas atrás, cuando había estado en casa de los Cullen pues sus padres estaban de viaje.

El cuerpo de Edward comenzó a desvanecerse, y tanto la noche fría como la confortable habitación se fueron con él. Una vez más estaba junto a Edward, pero esta vez unas horas atrás. Estaban en su dormitorio, él había entrado por el balcón. Había demasiadas imágenes en su memoria, que iban pasando rápidamente, desorientándola.

Caía a la piscina de su propia casa, casi cinco años atrás. Después caminaba por el pasillo del instituto, su primer día ahí.

Había tantos recuerdos —algunos no tan alegres como otros —revoloteando en su mente ue fueron éstos los que, al salir de la inconsciencia, recordó todo lo que había sucedido.

Todo a su alrededor era de ese blanco enfermizo que tanto odiaba. Por la ventana podía ver que el sol salía por entre las montañas para dar pie a un nuevo día.

Había un peso ajeno al de ella recargándose contra la impecable sábana. No se esperaba encontrar semejan intruso al despertar.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja, tan ronca que no parecía haber sido ella quien habló.

Inspeccionó el cuarto de hospital, encontrando a Alice en el sillón, completamente dormida. No recordaba que le hubiera ocurrido algo _tan _grave como para estar en ese logar.

—Oh, por Dios —gimió Jade cuando entró al cuarto. —Ellos no deberían de estar aquí —dijo para sí misma. Recordó que el doctor Cullen le había insinuado que quizá sus hijos dieran problemas por aquellos días. —Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado —comentó inspeccionando su cuerpo. —El doctor Cullen estará aquí en unos minutos.

—¿Carlisle…?

—Estuvo cuidándote toda la noche —informó con una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió las cortinas de la habitación y después acomodó su almohada. —Yo creo que le gustas —mencionó, dándose cuenta de cómo miraba a Edward.

— ¿Qué? No.

—Por supuesto, le atraes. —Se encogió de hombros y agregó: —Eres muy bonita, no veo por qué no sería posible.

—Es mi amigo.

—Como tú digas —le sonrió. —Bien, debo irme. Supongo que te irás a tu casa hoy mismo así que te deseo que tengas buen día, pequeña Isabella.

—Bella —corrigió antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—¿No te lo dije? —la sobresaltó Alice. —Yo siempre tengo la razón.

—Creí que estabas dormida —dijo, tratando de regularizar su respiración. —Gracias, creo, ¿qué hago aquí?

—Eso es algo complicado —apuntó nerviosa y culpable.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

Se prometió a sí misma investigarlo pues Alice se vio interrumpida por Renée que entró sin previo aviso.

—¡Bella!

—Mamá—respondió, fingiendo el mismo tono preocupado.

—Estaba tan preocupada…

—Lo siento —murmuró, recibiendo su abrazo seguid por el de Charlie.

Él mantenía su semblante serio y parecía irritado. Desordenó su cabello, dándole a entender que no estaba enojado con ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió, estrechando sus ojos.

—Sufrió un accidente —declaró Alice inmediatamente, con el nerviosismo vibrando en su voz. Edward, quien se había despertado con el chirrido de la puerta, estaba parado junto a ella. Le dedicaba sonrisas fugaces a Bella sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Charlie enarcó una ceja, con un movimiento tan suave que casi no fue distinguible.

—Esto no hubiera sucedido si no intentaras obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere —reprendió a su esposa. —No va a ocurrir nada.

—¿Ahora yo soy la culpable? —resopló en respuesta. —Sólo protejo a _mi_ hija de tus estupideces.

—No son estupideces —discrepó, rodando los ojos por su inmadurez.

—La única solución que veo es irme tan pronto como pueda con Bella. —No lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado —dijo serio, pero no sonó como una orden.

— ¿En serio? Quiero ver cómo me detienes.

—Bella es tú hija, no un juguete para que la lleves de aquí para allá, ¿lo sabías?

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —acusó. —Soy su madre, ¿recuerdas? Es por eso que la protejo.

—Pues yo soy su padre y no vas a llevarla a ningún lado —dijo, hastiado de tanta palabrería. —Es por ella, y es por ti.

—Me quieres tanto, ¿no? —replicó con sarcasmo.

— ¡Basta! —dijo Alice. —Sólo están arruinando las cosas más, ¡la lastiman! —apuntó a Bella, que jugueteaba con sus dedos derramando un par de lágrimas. —No necesita que la protejan o que la lleven al otro lado del país; necesita que la quieran, no que estén tanto tiempo en sus trabajos que apenas se vean.

—Tal vez deberían hablar —aconsejó Edward. —Charlotte dice que un té siempre reconforta.

Renée volvió a besar la mejilla de Bella antes de retirarse. No le pasó desapercibido que había asido la mano de Charlie.

—Parece que te quedaras —le sonrió.

—Parece que sí —suspiró Bella, sintiendo que el nudo de su estómago se deshacía.

La puerta volvió a abrirse tan pronto como había sido cerrada, revelando al señor y la señora Cullen. Esme parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

—¡Los encontré! —gruñó con voz tan suave que se pareció más a un elogio.

—Hola, mamá —tartamudearon ellos.

Esme envolvió a cada uno de sus hijos con uno de sus brazos, besando sus frentes.

—Saben que están en problemas, ¿cierto?

Ambos asintieron, abatidos, contra el hombro de su madre.

—¿Cómo se les ocurrió? —chilló, furiosa, manteniéndolos entre sus brazos, como si estuviera asustada de que volvieran a escapar. —¿Saben lo preocupada que estaba? Me levanté y cuando quise ir a despertar a mis _bebés_, ¡no estaban!

Se incorporó, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, justo en la forma en que Carlisle lo hacía.

—Después torturó a Emmett para que le dijera la verdad —agregó Carlisle en un cuchicheo, como si fuera un secreto innombrable, con una sonrisa burlona.

Esme entornó los ojos, mirando a su marido.

— ¡Tú! —acusó en un tono igualmente bajo, golpeándolo con su dedo índice en el pecho. —¡Podías haberme llamado!

—Lo siento, querida, no quería despertarte —se disculpó, modificando su expresión a una completamente diferente.

—Me vengaré, Carlisle Cullen, ya lo verás —amenazó.

—Mamá, lo sentimos —dijo Edward. —Sólo queríamos que Bella se quedará.

—Sí, mami —lo apoyó su hermana. —Perdón.

Ambos dibujaron en su rostro una expresión tan adorable y culpable que cualquiera moriría por acariciar sus mejillas y decirles lo hermosos que eran. Eran como un par de ángeles en la Tierra, suplicando perdón a una mortal.

—Oh, no, conmigo no funciona eso —lo señaló—. Estarán castigados por el resto de la eternidad, lo juro.

—Por favor —imploraron.

Esme parecía estar a punto de ceder. Ella tomó un respiro para comenzar a en listar su castigo que parecía no terminar. Ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¡No podrían hacer nada! Esa, definitivamente, se volvería la semana más larga de su vida.

—Cada vez que se quejen aumentaré una semana de castigo —finalizó con voz dura. —Ahora, es hora de irnos.

—Sí, mamá —accedieron cabizbajos.

—Es tiempo de ir a casa para ti también, Bella —anunció Carlisle. —Renée vendrá por ti en unos minutos.

Se sintió muy agradecida cuando estuvo envuelta en sus ropas y no en esa fría sábana de hospital. Renée caminó de su mano por el pasillo y no tardó mucho en unírseles Charlie. Vio con alegría que éstos se despidieron con un beso antes de que su padre se retirara, afirmando asuntos pendientes.

Seguía teniendo una familia; una familia muy unida. Esperaba que no se volviera a separar…

* * *

_Nota original._

_HOLA_

_Es bueno estar aqui de nuevo. Quiero pedirles perdon, de verdad lo lamento. Yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, tardé demasiado, pero es que ¡mi vida es complicada!_

_Mi equipo de voli está en un torneo, gracias a Dios nosha ido bien, pero me quita mucho tiempo, además tengo examenes :s_

_E frustrante ver como sete van los dias y ¡no escribes! el fin de semana pasado tenía muchisimas ganas de escribir, estaba inspirada pero tenia un pequeño porblema:_

_¡NO TENIA COMPUTADORA! El tipo que arregla computadoras tarda mucho! Estaba desesperada! Me compraron una laptop nueva (sí, se las estoi presumiendo jajaja ntc)y pues no tenia nada y la vieja estaba fallando el cargador así que, como decía mi abuela, me quede sin juan y sin las gallinas._

_Sé que no tengo perdon pero se los imploro._

_Trataré de ecribir más y asi no se me acumule todo ;)_

_ahora, el capitulo ¿Que les parecio? poqito raro, no? jaja es qe no sabía como poner los sentimientos de Bella sin devolverme tanto y pues crei que un sureño seria una buena opcion._

_DEJEN SU REVIEW para saber que les parecio!_

_El siguiente capitulo se llama: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ô.~ Siguen teniendo la misma edad de este capituoo asi qe... _

_Solo recuerden que no todo es lo que parece y que tengo una mente retorcida wajajajaj_

_Besos,_

* * *

**Editado 23. 01.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon  
**


	14. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**Edades:**

Alice: 11

Edward:11

Jasper: 10

Bella:11

Emmett: 12

Rosalie: 11

* * *

**Capitulo 14: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Era temprano en la mañana. Un frío día de noviembre le esperaba después de cruzar el umbral. Una fina capa de hielo cubría las aceras lo que la convertía en un peligro andante para la comunidad.

Así había permanecido toda lo que iba de la temporada. Agradecía al cielo que, después del episodio que habían montado Renée y Charlie, no hubiera tenido que volver al hospital. Cada día, cuando parecía que un rayo de sol se colaría y derretiría el hielo, llovía de nuevo inundando las solitarias avenidas.

Bella se sentía muy satisfecha por el rumbo que había tomado su vida. El amor que sus padres se profesaban era tan palpable que incluso Charlie la besaba en público. Parecían haber superado sus diferencias, aunque podía observar que Renée aún conservaba ciertas dudas.

Septiembre había llegado con un nuevo año escolar; nuevos salones, nuevos compañeros, nuevos maestros… Nunca había encontrado muy favorecedor el cambio; adaptarse a lo nuevo era algo que se le dificultaba pero tenía la confianza en que siempre habría gente que la rodeaba y comprendía.

Quería evitar a toda costa que Alice recordara que el día diecinueve se acercaba: el cumpleaños de Rosalie. Emmett había celebrado su cumpleaños número doce en agosto, y no dudaba que Rosalie quisiera hacer lo mismo.

Por su cabeza rondaban pensamientos extrañados. Entre ellos, predominaba el comportamiento tan cortés de Mike Newton por aquellos días. Siempre estaba a su alrededor, tratando de impresionarla por cualquier pequeñez; inclusive se había ofrecido a asesorarla para el examen de matemáticas que se aproximaba. Ella, por suerte, había declinado educadamente, pues Edward se lo había propuesto primero. ¡Menudo sacrificio! Trataba de ser amable con Mike pues realmente se lo había ganado, pero no era lo suficientemente sumisa como para desperdiciar una oportunidad como la que Edward le ofrecía.

Estaba contenta de que por fin parecía haber comprendido que él nunca sería más que su amigo. ¡Había logrado meterle en la cabeza que no estaba interesada en él! Mike podía llegar a ser atento, sí, pero también se comportaba de una forma demasiado interesada o retorcida, dependiendo de la perspectiva en que lo vieras.

Por otro lado, Alice había estado siendo muy condescendiente. La había pillado en repetidas ocasiones cuchicheando con su madre, lo cual le indicaba indudablemente, que algo tramaba. No estaba segura de que fuera benéfico para ella o su integridad.

Gimió cuando su madre le informó que deberían salir pronto de casa si no quería llegar tarde. Charlie acompañó sus quejidos con una risita.

—Cuando salgas del colegio, irás a casa de Esme—notificó, interrumpiendo sus canturreos poco afinados siguiendo la letra de la canción que sonaba en la radio.

—Hoy es lunes —replicó.

—Oh, sí, viste el calendario —contestó Renée, irónica.

—No me vas a decir por qué, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió con simplicidad. Bajó el volumen de la música, había empezado una canción que le disgustaba. —Es una sorpresa, cariño.

Bella la escrutó desde el asiento del pasajero, jugueteando con el cinturón de seguridad. Podía ver en su rostro que moría por contarle pero había una poderosa razón que la detenía.

—De acuerdo —contestó, fingiendo indiferencia a pesar de que la curiosidad le carcomiera por dentro.

—Oh, querida, no te enfades —detectó sus estado de ánimo. —Alice te lo dirá.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, sabiendo que si Alice estaba involucrada, entonces no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de cualquier clase de escapatoria.

Renée viro en la esquina, deteniéndose justo frente a la puerta principal. Desabrochó el cinturón que mantenía a Bella segura contra el asiento y besó su frente.

—Que tengas buen día —deseó.

— ¿Quién soy? —fingió una voz diferente a la suya, mientras posaba sus deditos sobre los párpados de Rosalie.

—Bella.

—Oye, es trampa, se supone que no deberías saberlo—resopló. —Oh, hola Jasper.

— ¡Mira quién está aquí! —dijo Emmett. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la alzó a modo de recibimiento. Él siempre la miraba como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez.

—Emmett, la vas a lastimar —regañó Edward con serenidad. Se sentía celoso de que ella riera ante las ocurrencias de su hermano, aunque podía comprenderla. ¡Era imposible no pasársela bien con Emmett! —Tu nariz está roja —rió cuando finalmente pudo poner sus pies en el suelo. Depositó un beso en ésta, saludándola. —Ahora tu cara _es_ roja.

—Oye, Bella —interrumpió Alice, sin darse cuenta de la escena. —Preparé una sorpresa para ti.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo, en una expresión que vagaba entre la lastima y la culpabilidad. Tragó en seco, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

—Lo siento, de verdad que sí —lamentó en un hilo de voz. —Traté de persuadirla pero no lo logré.

—¿De qué me están hablando?

— ¡Hoy tomaremos nuestras primeras lecciones de ballet!

— ¿Qué? —chilló, estremeciéndose. —Oh, no, claro que no. No iré a ningún estudio de ballet aunque me cortes la cabeza.

—Por favor —suplicó —. Será divertido. ¡Estaremos en el recital de navidad!

—¿Acaso es que quieres que muera? No puedo caminar en una superficie plana sin caer y tú quieres que baile en un escenario.

—Oh, vamos, Bella Swan, no seas cobarde —convenció. —Además el rosa se verá espectacular con tu piel.

—Alice, pareceré un panda con tutú.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuándo has visto que alguien que salga con Alice Cullen luzca mal?

—No tengo ropa para eso, Alice —se excusó, saliendo por la tangente. —Quizá después.

—De eso nada —se apresuró a apelar. —Compré todo lo que necesitaremos.

—Oh, sí —añadió Emmett. —Compró lo suficiente para toda la clase, no te preocupes por eso.

Soltó una carcajada mal disimulada. Bella deseaba que se abriera un agujero por entre las grietas del asfalto y se la tragara.

—Si ella no quiere no puedes obligarla —defendió Jasper. Ella creyó que el Apocalipsis estaba por caer sobre la Tierra. Ella bailando sobre un escenario y Jasper contradiciendo a Alice era algo que no se veía todos los días.

—Sólo trata —pidió. —Por favor, sólo una vez.

—Tú ganas —dijo con un suspiro.

Ella chilló, eufórica.

—Vamos, Alice —dijo Edward. —Después atosigarás a Bella con todo eso, vamos a clases.

Cada día creía que las clases eran más aburridas, los maestros más intransigentes, y las tareas más grandes. Verdaderamente necesitaba un respiro; estaba a punto de quedarse dormida sobre el pupitre.

Su mesa no era excepcionalmente grande, pero era confortable la compañía. Sus conversaciones se dividían irregularmente cambiando de forma constante, abordando temas triviales. En ningún momento Bella encontró una razón para zafarse de sus benditas clases de ballet.

Sólo se distrajo cuando una insistente mano tanteó su hombro llamando su atención. Se encontró con un pulcro y muy bien peinado Mike Newton. Evidentemente, quería aparentar seriedad, pero su intento era en vano pues cuando veías la expresión en su rostro no podías evitar reír. Su cabello se veía asquerosamente relamido hacia atrás, sustituyendo su usual peinado en punta.

—Buenos días, Isabella —saludó con aire formal.

Ella lo miró interrogante. ¿La había llamado Isabella? Ni siquiera sabía que el conociera su nombre completo; no podía imaginar una razón para tanta cordialidad.

—Buenos días, Michael —imitó su voz. La comicidad de la escena era palpable. Los demás integrantes de la mesa habían callado abruptamente y luchaban contra los deseos de carcajearse.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó, continuando con su puesta en escena. —Sólo será un momento —se apresuró a añadir como si fuera un factor determinante en la decisión de Bella.

—¿No lo estamos haciendo ya?

—Me refería a solas —explicó queriendo agregar un toque enigmático a su tono.

—Basta de rodeos, Newton —pidió con educación aunque alzando su voz, fastidiada. —Estoy ocupada—agregó, con una nota de hosquedad, pero no pudo reprimirlo. El niño solía exasperarla después de un par de frases; ya había sobrepasado el límite de palabras que ella había establecido mentalmente, por exagerado que sonara.

— ¿Me acompañarías unos minutos?

—De acuerdo —dijo, desconfiada. Guardaba la esperanza de poder librarse de ese molesto asunto rápidamente.

Lanzó una mirada suplicante a nadie en específico. Rezaba porque alguien tuviera la bondad de salvarla de la bochornosa situación. Vio con resignación cómo le devolvían la mirada, intrigados, expectantes.

Pasó sus manos por las mangas de su sudadera para después subir la cremallera. Sabía que, conociendo lo extremista que era, Mike la llevaría a algún lugar lejano a ése.

—Por favor—rogó a Edward, sentado junto a ella.

Caminó al lado de Mike. Creía que el pasillo se había vuelto más largo de lo normal; fingió no darse cuenta cuando Mike rozó su mano, y actuó como si no supiera sus intenciones de sostenerla mientras andaban. Hundió sus dedos fríos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Jugó con su contenido, un par de centavos, una horquilla y un poco de pelusa.

—¿Y bien? —rompió el mutismo con ansiedad. Quería volver por el corredor y simular que nunca se había levantado de la mesa.

—Bueno, verás…—tartamudeó con un nerviosismo rayano en lo patético. —Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y yo quisiera saber si tú… —dejó sus palabras flotando en el aire, sin darle ni una pequeña pista de adónde quería llegar.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y murmuró tratando de ser amable:

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Es evidente la conexión que hay entre nosotros. —Rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, mirando al suelo.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Reprimió el impulso de reír, creyendo que sería excesivamente descortés; personalmente, pensaba que ni siquiera eran verdaderos amigos, pero no quería hacer trizas sus sentimientos.

—No veo la cuestión —replicó. —Tal vez nuestra «conexión» tenga interferencia.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —soltó repentinamente. Ella abrió la boca pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar otro respiro, más profundo que el anterior. En su expresión se denotaba la duda y la lástima, pero era obvio que ella se negaría. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, buscando alguna alternativa.

«El que calla otorga» decía un viejo proverbio que había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

— ¿Quieres? —insistió de forma tan dulce que sintió como si fuera a patear a un cachorro desvalido.

«El que calla no quiere humillar al perdedor que tiene enfrente» modificó el dicho a su situación.

—¡Sabía que aceptarías! —chilló de una forma demasiado afeminada. —Seré muy buen novio, —prometió rápidamente —después nos casaremos y seremos muy felices.

—Oh, Mike —gimió al comprender que le había dado entender exactamente lo opuesto.

—Sé que te alegras tanto como yo. ¡No puedo esperar a decirles a todos! —Rodeó su cintura con los brazos sin delicadeza alguna. —Ven aquí.

—Mike, no… —jadeó, sintiendo sus labios demasiado cerca. —Mike, de verdad, déjame. —Maldijo internamente por ser tan débil. — ¡Mike! —chilló.

Escuchó un carraspeó contenido, cerca de ella, como si hubiera sido proferido en su oído. Los brazos de Mike fueron reemplazados por unos mucho más dulces.

—Déjala en paz —le advirtió Edward, serenamente.

—Cullen, ¿nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación interrumpir a los demás, sobre todo cuando están en un asunto importante? Mi _novia_ y yo estábamos ocupados.

—Ella no es tu novia—objetó, apretando los dientes. —Ella no es nada tuyo.

—Sólo estás celoso. Debes aceptarlo, tú sólo eres su amigo—se mofó, tratando de enervarlo. —¿Nos darías privacidad? —lo instó. Sus músculos se ponían cada vez más tensos, pero en ningún momento presionó su cintura con la brusquedad que lo había hecho Mike. Le lanzó una mirada escalofriante.

—Ella no es nada tuyo —repitió.

—¿Y tú? —lo desafió inocentemente. —No significas nada —lo dijo de una forma tan sincera que incluso Bella sintió el estremecimiento que causó en el corazón de su amigo. —Gané, Edward.

Ella se mordió el labio con inquietud, sabiendo que si Mike pronunciara una sola palabra más Edward se le iría encima y no habría nadie que los separara hasta que Edward considerara que ya había sido suficiente. Era paradójica que, de la misma forma que conservaba su tranquilidad, le costaba recobrarla.

—Edward, —llamó dulcemente—vámonos de aquí.

—Bella, deja que _él_—lo miró con desprecio—se vaya con sus amados hermanos. Tengo que decirles a todos que eres mi novia —dijo con orgullo.

—Mike, para —respondió con hastío. —No soy tu novia y nunca lo voy a ser. No quería ser descortés pero has sido tú quien nos llevó a esto. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Edward, deseosa de alejarse de él.

Edward dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Bella…

—Ya dijo que no. Acéptalo, Newton, no significas nada para ella —copió sus palabras.

—¿Y tú sí? —.Trató de salvar su orgullo, en vano.

—Sí, él sí —intervino ella. —Con permiso.

Se sintió mucho más cómoda caminando al lado de Edward de lo que se había sentido con Mike. Era agradable la sensación de sus dedos sostener los de ella, balanceando sus manos entre ellos. No tenían un rumbo específico, pero no le pareció mal.

—¿Interrumpí? —cuestionó súbitamente. Él expresó sin quererlo su preocupación, mezclada con la vergüenza.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—¿Quería s besarlo?

Era desesperante que se respondieran una pregunta con otra, pero era una situación tan confusa que había sido inevitable. Ella paró en seco, mirándolo a la cara para asegurarse de que no estuviera tomándole el pelo.

—¡No! —exclamó, asqueada.

—Pero querías quedarte con él —aventuró.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Querías ser su novia? —preguntó más lentamente, como si le costara concebir la idea.

—¡No! —chilló en voz baja, incrédula.

Se sintió como si la policía la interrogara sobre un casa de suma importancia y ella se viera obligada a responder con la verdad inmediatamente. Una sensación de calidez la invadió cuando se percató de que él se estaba preocupando por ella.

—¿Sientes algo por él?

—¿Lástima? —dijo ella, aunque sonó más como una pregunta. Soltó una risilla en la que él le acompañó.

—¿Y alguien más? —inquirió, tornando su voz a una mucho más seca y pausada. Ella pensó si sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para confesarle que era él. No, no lo era. Él bajó su mirada, como si no quisiera darse cuenta de lo que ella respondería.

—Me siento especialmente atraída por alguien—confirmó. —Y te aseguro que no es Mike; es guapísimo, y es absolutamente perfecto. Es un artista; tiene una linda sonrisa. Definitivamente, siento algo muy distinto hacia él.

—Estás enamorada —adivinó. Sentía que su corazón latía lento, apenas rozando su pecho, como si su vitalidad hubiera sido eclipsada por una fuerza superior.

—Muy enamorada.

Sin darse cuenta, le hizo sentir exactamente lo mismo a ella cuando murmuró:

—También yo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —fingió desinterés, o al menos el que expresaría Rosalie o Ángela.

—Ella es adorable. Es la chica más linda que he conocido. Es tan sencilla y torpe que no se da cuenta de lo hermosa que es. De verdad odiaría, odio, saber que está enamorada de alguien más.

Un resentimiento envidioso nació en el pecho de Bella hacia la niña desconocida. Él la describía con el mismo afecto que ella lo había descrito a él.

— ¿Amor? —inquirió, sólo para asegurarse de que debería perder la más mínima esperanza.

—Mucho más del debido.

—Oye, ¿por qué dices eso? —. Hizo a un lado su pesar al verlo tan afligido.

—Ella no me quiere.

—Oh, vamos, ¿quién no te amaría? —resopló, pensando en lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser la gente. —Qué idiota.

—No es muy agradable…

—Lo sé, lo he sentido —suspiró. —No te preocupes, ella se dará cuenta de que eres alguien demasiado especial para dejarlo ir —le sonrió.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Era tan ligero como las hojas amarillentas de los árboles caer sobre el asfalto, creando una segunda capa crujiente y de un color desigual, variando entre las tonalidades del amarillo y el naranja. El viento silbó, como susurrando una canción para sanar el dolor en ambos corazones infantiles.

Él pensó en lo que ella le había dicho. «Amor» le había dicho. No sabía exactamente si era amor; su madre solía describir dicho sentimiento como el más grande y el más fuerte que un ser humano pudiera sentir. Quizá no la amor en el sentido más literal de la palabra, pero si tenía un enamoramiento fuera de lo común. Esa clase de enamoramientos que florecen con el tiempo y se instalan en tu cuerpo, como si fuera una extremidad más; una sensación que no puedes evadir y que puede ser un arma de dos filos.

Ella decidió que debería comenzar a pensar en alguien más y olvidar su tonta obsesión con su mejor amigo. Era hora de dejar de soñar y seguir adelante, aunque él jamás se enterara de lo que había sentido. Era hora de crecer.

Iba a preguntarle pero en ese momento sonó la campana. Era hora de volver a clases… Era hora de dejar de soñar…

* * *

_Nota original._

_¡Hola!_

_Se suponía que iba estar actualizando los sábados pero mañaname voy de viaje (no se preocupen, solo voy de compras, regreso el domingo) y pues no quería dejarlas sin cap :) ¡Que considerada soy...! De acuerdo, ni yo me la creí. _

_Bueno, sé que están pensando, ¡Dios como puedes ser tan esúpidos y no darse cuentan que se estan describiendo el uno al otro! No se preocupen, de eso ya se encargará Alice, no estoy segura de como se llame el siguiente capitulo, probablemente 'Lecciones de Ballet'._

_Les tengo una buena noticia, ya no tengo actividades en la tarde (larga historia, el punto es que, estoy fuera del equipo de voleibol) y se acabaron mis examenes ¡Por fin! y quizá pueda actualizar más seguido, trataré de escribir allá, los sábados son buenos días para escribir._

_Bueno, por favor ,dejen sus reviews ¡ya pasamos los 200! Guau, estoy super agradecida, ¿podríamos llegar a los 300? sería UAUU!, increíble. Si tienen dudas o sugerencias, no duden en consultarme :D_

_Ahora responderé su reviews, he sido muy mala autora y no he respondido :s pero ahora los respondo!_  
_A las chicas que no tienen cuenta, les sugiero que hagan una, es solo una sugerencia eh, no se enojen. Así es más fácil contestar sus reviews y tienen algunos otros beneficios._

_Chicas, mil gracias a todas, por su apoyo, sus reviews, sus alertas, sus favoritos y por regalarme su tiempo para leer esto._

_Gaby_

* * *

**Editado 18. 02.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	15. No hay peorciego que el queno quierever

**Disclaimer: **Crepusculo no me pertenece.

Edades:

Alice: 11

Edward:11

Jasper: 10

Bella:11

Emmett: 12

Rosalie: 11

Disfruten el capitulo

**

* * *

Capitulo 15: No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.**

Alice tenía que admitir que estaba aterrada de asistir por primera vez. Quizá su maestra la odiara; no sabía si sus compañeras de clase serían afables o tan insufribles como algunas en el instituto.

Su mente trabajaba con más rapidez de lo usual. Cavilaba si lograría emparentar con su amiga; Rosalie siempre decía que debía dejar de controlar cada detalle de la vida de los demás. Probablemente llevara la razón, pero era completamente desesperante la forma en que escondían sin demasiado éxito sus sentimientos.

Bella había desaparecido de la mesa, enseguida de Mike. Eran lógicas las intenciones que tenía, y esperaba con sus dedos cruzados que su hermano pudiera ayudarla.

—Emmett, cierra la boca —interrumpió Jasper. Emmett no había dejado de bromear acerca de lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser, llevando al límite su humor.

Suspiró pesadamente, resignada a que su hermano sería imparable hasta que se aburriera del tema. Jasper asió su mano sobre la mesa. Emmett los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo sé que eres un gran tipo y todo, pero ya puedes soltar su mano —le indicó Emmett en un ligero gruñido celoso.

Jasper, ruborizado, dejó caer su mano a su costado. Clavó su mirada en la mesa y susurró dibujando una sonrisa:

—Podrías hacer lo mismo.

Los gruesos dedos de Emmett desenvolvieron la delgada mano de Rosalie con cuidado y tal sutileza que parecía que había sido un movimiento espontáneo. Éste le mando una mirada enfurruñada.

Bajo la mesa, volvió a asir la mano de Alice sin importar la opinión de Emmett. Permanecieron del mismo modo hasta que llegó la hora de volver al salón de clases. Recogieron sus cosas asegurándose de no olvidar nada.

Su hermano estaba sentado junto a Bella. Ella hablaba lentamente, con dulzura. Su voz suave acariciaba los oídos de su acompañante. Ninguno de los dos reparo en la presencia de ella. Bella apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa, descansando su rostro sobre su palma. Lo miraba de frente. Él había girado su cuerpo de forma en que había adoptado una posición similar a la de ella. Reían a la par, como si sus risas hubieran sido coordinadas hasta conformar una sinfonía.

Se acercó a ella de la misma forma en que Mike había hecho, pero mucho más despacio y con ternura. La mansedumbre de sus movimientos la dejaron pasmada. Un palmo parecía demasiado largo comparado con la distancia entre ellos.

Alice jadeó, sorprendida. La alegría que repentinamente había sentido fue eclipsada por el arrepentimiento de ser lo suficientemente idiota como para interrumpir tan abruptamente.

—A…Alice —tartamudeó Bella.

Edward lucía tan abrumado como culpable. Intercambió una mirada con su hermana para luego mirar su mano unida con la de Jasper. Tomó exactamente la misma estúpida actitud que Emmett.

«Hermanos» bufó en su mente, sin atreverse a replicar en voz alta.

Se sentó junto a Jasper, observando como todos los otros estudiantes ingresaban al aula y tomaban asiento.

« ¿Qué sucede? » le preguntó a su hermano a través de una nota en un sucio pedazo de papel.

Observó cómo asía su lápiz y garabateaba una escueta respuesta, desidioso.

«Está enamorada, me lo ha dicho.»

Alice reprimió un resoplido. Su hermano era muy inteligente pero también era demasiado ingenuo.

« ¿Tienes la más mínima idea sobre quién habla?»

La ironía de su nota no podía ser expresada de la misma forma en que lo hubiera hecho su voz. Intentó hacerle saber a su hermano su entonación exagerando con sus signos de interrogación.

«No, pero no quiero saberlo. Él es alguien con suerte.»

« ¿Cuál es su problema? Nunca te pusiste a pensar en que _él_ eres tú, ¿no es así?»

«Detente.»

Después de su último mensaje no volvió a dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a su hermana. Alice sentía lástima. Si él fuera un poquito más inteligente, no se sentiría tan desalentado.

—Debes contarme cada detalle —le susurró a Bella cuando ésta cerraba su mochila y la ponía sobre su hombro.

—No es muy interesante —discrepó. No quería hablar del tema al que Alice, obviamente, se refería. Se abrirían especulaciones en su mente después de cada una de las palabras de su amiga, tan insistentes y cuerdas que ella estaba a punto de creerle.

La llevó al baño de mujeres. No había nadie más ahí. El aroma a aromatizante flotaba en el aire, mezclado con el del jabón de manos. Era un olor sorprendentemente agradable para tratarse de un baño público. Las losas en las paredes relucían bajo la luz de la bombilla blanca, tan limpios como los grifos recién pulidos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —indagó aventando su mochila al suelo, sin importarse que su contenido pudiera romperse.

—¿Newton…? —dejó su reflexión sin concluir, dando paso a su respuesta.

Su respuesta no fue exactamente la más detallada que alguna vez hubiera escuchado, pero era suficiente para satisfacer su necesidad de conocer los hechos. Ella hacía gestos y ademanes con las manos ante cada palabra, sin soltar ni un ruido.

Cuando llegó a la parte más incómoda tomó una bocanada de aire para proseguir, en un intento en vano de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Le cortaba la voz y le impedía respirar con fluidez y no pudo disimularlo más cuando una lágrima cruzó su rostro.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Está enamorado —confesó con pesar, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¡Dios, no! ¿Tú también? Esto es asombroso —bufó, sorprendida de lo patéticamente parecidos que eran Bella y su hermano. —Edward me ha dicho, textualmente, lo mismo.

—Él la ha descrito de una forma tan… —no supo que palabra adjudicarle, por lo que no terminó su oración. —Fue doloroso. Quería pedirle que se detuviera y tirarme a llorar.

—Ustedes dos son tan estúpidos…

—¡Oye! —se quejó. Alice le correspondió con una sonrisa ligera, despreocupada.

—No hay pero ciego que el que no quiere ver —recitó cantarinamente. —Ahora, respóndeme. ¿Querías besarlo?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —rebatió, tragando en seco. Alice no le creyó ni una palabra.

—Conmigo no funciona, Isabella —regañó. Se sentía indignada por lo mala actriz que era; esperaba de todo corazón que no soñara con tener un futuro en Hollywood. — ¿Querías?

—Sí —admitió abochornada. El color en sus mejillas se intensificó, mostrando su vergüenza.

—No te escucho —la molestó.

—Sí —repitió en el mismo tono avergonzado y suave.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó irritada.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí quería besarlo.

— ¿A quién querías besar? —intervino un nueva voz.

A Bella le costó un par de respiraciones darse cuenta de que se trataba de Rosalie.

—Dios, me asustaste —.Agradeció internamente porque se tratara de ella y no de alguien más.

—¿Me vas a responder? —inquirió, sentándose en los lavabos, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuvieran limpios. Aventó su bolsa al mismo lugar donde Bella lo había hecho, agregándole un deje de desprecio. Miró la vacilación en su rostro y agregó: —No me lo vas a decir. Sólo dime, ¿no te parezco confiable?

—¡No! —exclamó. —Por supuesto que confío en ti.

Su amiga rubia le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco admitiría que estoy enamorada de Emmett Cullen —dijo y después actuó como si hubiera hablado de más Soltaron una par de risillas; Rosalie se alegraba de hacerla sentir mejor. —Sé que te sientes triste pero un día te darás cuenta de que nunca hubo una razón para ello. Pero si quieres llorar, bueno, creo que Alice también se quedaría aquí contigo.

Esme las saludó con una gran sonrisa. Alice se quejaba de que trataba mejor a sus amigas que a ella.

—Oh, Bella, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó mirando su rostro lloroso.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —le aseguró. —Rosalie se ha encargado.

—Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie—resopló Alice. —Yo no existo, ¿eh?

Una discusión llevó a otra; fue acerca de la inexistencia de Alice hasta la complexión de Emmett; después pasó a quien era el hermano favorito de Alice. Esme rodaba sus ojos, mirando como discutían por cosas sinsentido.

—Estás celoso —arguyó Edward a su hermano, seguro del cariño de Alice.

—No lo estoy—replicó. —Tal vez Jasper lo esté.

—Concuerdo —contestó Edward. —Diablos, Emmett, creo que esta vez Jasper ha ganado.

—Edward, cállate.

—¿No lo piensas lo mismo, Jasper? —continuó Edward, sin tomarla en cuenta. —Sólo mírala, ¡está tan nerviosa!

—Que cierres la boca —exigió en voz baja. Golpeó su cabeza de un manotazo.

—Alice, compórtate —dijo Esme, conteniendo una carcajada.

—¡Mamá, deberías defenderme!

—Lo hago, Edward —le respondió con dulzura, finalmente soltando una risotada.

Para el momento en que se introdujeron a la casa ya todos había olvidado sus discusiones del trayecto, hambrientos y cansados del colegio.

—Alice —la detuvo Jasper con timidez. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime —lo instó con fingida tranquilidad.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —soltó la pregunta demasiado rápido, con sus mejillas incendiándose.

«Sí, Jasper. En realidad me gustas y me pones muy nerviosa» pensó, pero sabía que no era una opción posible.

No supo que responderle, por lo que solo le abrazó para evadir su pregunta. Él le devolvió el abrazo con fraternidad.

—Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo?

—También yo —contestó, inconforme por no haber obtenido su respuesta.

Un grueso carraspeo hizo que se desenvolviera de sus brazos inmediatamente. «Demonios» pensó Alice, seguido de una lista de improperios que no diría en voz alta, dirigidas a aquella persona. Lo miró y tragó en seco.

—Hola, papá —tartamudeó.

Una de sus cejas rubias estaba arqueada ligeramente. Maldijo internamente de nuevo: sus hermanos eran sobreprotectores y su padre muy celoso. Se preguntó si podría haber tenido una familia mejor.

Él le devolvió el saludo escueto. Jasper lo saludó con la mano, cohibido.

—Tu madre quiere que se laven las manos —informó con voz seca. —Con permiso —murmuró por lo bajo y desapareció de ahí dando grandes y sonoras zancadas. Se cruzó con Edward en su camino, a quien no le dirigió ni siquiera una mirada.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó a su hermana extrañado.

—No tengo idea—mintió Alice.

—Lo que digas —se encogió de hombros —. Rosalie está arriba. Vamos, Jasper.

Ellos subieron las escaleras presurosos, dejándola atrás. Caminaba contando los escalones de su casa, como si no el número de escalones fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro. Eran dieciséis.

No sentía esa hiperactividad inundándola, la energía fluyendo por sus venas. Miró sus zapatos y reparó en que sus agujetas estaban desanudadas. Se puso en cuclillas para amarrarlas con cuidado. Estaba justo enfrente de la habitación de Edward y no pudo evitar escuchar su voz.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó a Jasper.

—Nada —corroboró su amigo, tal como ella le había asegurado minutos antes.

—Vamos, no soy idiota —insistió. —Carlisle nunca está de mal humor. _Nunca_.

—Sólo estábamos hablando —explicó. Edward sabía que se refería a Alice y a sí mismo. —Luego me abrazó y… fin de la historia.

—¿La tocaste? —se burló su hermano. —Creí que eras demasiado tímido para eso.

Alice escuchó un sonido sordo; imaginó que Jasper había golpeado a Edward. Quiso felicitarlo.

—Hoy tomé su mano —aceptó avergonzado. —Parecía agradarle.

—Deberías decirle la verdad —sugirió Edward.

—Ni hablar —le contestó el rubio. —Lo haré el día que hagas lo mismo con Bella.

—Es diferente…

—No lo es. Eres bastante tonto por no darte cuenta de que ella _de verdad_ te quiere.

—Rosalie también me quiere —objetó. —O eso quiero creer —rió.

—Cabezota —bufó Jasper.

—Mi hermana se vuelve eufórica cada vez que la miras.

Ella hizo una nota mental de acusar a Edward de traidor. ¡Se suponía que no debería mencionarlo!

—Alice es tan… —suspiró. —Ella es linda.

—Ajá, se parece a mí —argumentó Edward ganándose otro puntapié.

Ellos comenzaron una pelea amistosa que, Alice sabía, sería muy larga. Decidió que había obtenido suficiente información por aquel día. Se apresuró a ir a su habitación, donde encontraría a sus amigas.

—Hay algo que debo decirles —murmuró con cierta nota enigmática.

Definitivamente, comenzaría a amarrarse las agujetas con más frecuencia…

* * *

_Nota original._

_Hola!_

_Lo siento, dije que iba a actualizar más seguido y ¿que hago? Actualizo tarde. Lo siento, tenia una plan: escribir el viernes para actualizar ayer pero oh problema..._

_Estaba bien feliz el jueves y me dice mi mejor amiga, ¿vas a ir a la novatada? y yo ¡sí, si voy a ir!_

_Oh decepcion, la novatada era el viernes. Para las que no saben, una novatada es una fiesta para los novatos (o sea para los de primer año)yo etoy en tercero pero ess de esos eventos que todos van._

_Intenté escribir ayer, pero de verdad no pude terminarlo, no tenía inspiracion. Y aun así creo qe no que do muy bien... PEro bueno.._

_Quiero agradecer a sirenitA 93 por aportarme el nombre del capitulo._

_Y wow ¡248 Reviews! ustedes son geniales, de verdad me ilusiona mucho cada que en mi compu sale un cartelito que dice 'has recibido un nuevo mensaje de Fanfiction . net' Las que escriben deben entenderme, y mil gracias por su apoyo._

_Las clases de ballet vienen en el siguiente capitulo, pero creo que solo pondre parte del recital, ¿que dicen?¿Quieren que Bella se mate en el escenario? jajaja pobre, pero sria gracioso..._

_En fin, ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, felicittaciones, solicitudes de retiro de ff . net... todo en sus lindos REVIEWS!_

_Por cierto, se me olvido decirles en el capitulo anterior (ya saben, cerebro de teflon) recuerdan el cumple de Rose? Pues es mi cumple! _

_Se aceptan regalos eh!_

_Bueno, me despido,_

_Espero verlas el sábado (o antes, mi vida es irregular jeje)_

_Besotes helados._

* * *

**Editado 20 02.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	16. Lecciones de Ballet

**Disclaimer: **Crepusculo no me pertenece.

Edades:

Alice: 11

Edward:11

Jasper: 10

Bella:11

Emmett: 12

Rosalie: 11

**

* * *

Capitulo 16: Lecciones de Ballet**

El invierno cubría la pequeña ciudad con más intensidad a cada segundo; las delgadas capas de nieve se sobreponían en los jardines y las aceras como frazadas impenetrables, reservando los más esotéricos secretos de las calles bajo su blancura.

Verlo a través de una ventana, guarecido del frío sentado cerca del fuego crepitante de la chimenea, era como admirar una postal; los niños construían temblorosos hombres de nieve con zanahorias y ridículos sombreros que encontraban en algún armario.

A pesar de que el frío le disgustaba, debía admitir que el paisaje le maravillaba. Era casi mágico observar su alrededor y mirar como los pequeños copos caían con la desenvoltura propia de un espectáculo interminable, como una coreografía perfecta.

Se decepcionó un poco al comprobar que no era como se veía en la televisión: cada copo era muy parecido, si no es que igual, al que le procedía. Sus tamaños variaban, al igual que su consistencia, pero no tenían esos complicados patrones en puntas señalando en cada dirección.

Sin embargo, amaba subir su mirada y ver cómo millones de esferitas flotaban en el viento helado, como si alguien hubiera vaciado un enorme recipiente repleto de _dippin' dots. _

Alice se sentía tan agobiada por el recital de Navidad que no había pensado en nada más que eso en días. Ni siquiera había recordado cumpleaños de Rosalie hasta que ya estaba sobre ella. Bella la había sorprendido en el instituto contrayendo y estirando los dedos de sus pies, tal como lo hacían en el estudio de ballet.

Bella se preguntaba, inquieta, cuándo Alice terminaría con esa tensión tan incómoda. Desde el asiento trasero del auto de su madre, observaba los tejados y las avenidas cubiertas de hielo.

Usaba alrededor de cinco capas de ropa y todavía el frío se colaba hasta su piel haciéndola estremecer. Le alentaba la idea de llegar a la calidez del estudio que le aguardaba.

Tenía que aceptar que sus primeras clases habían sido mejor de lo que esperaba. No se había caído ni una sola vez. Aún no hería a nadie, ni siquiera a sí misma, y no había causado el más mínimo desastre.

Alice había convertido el martirio de asistir a sus lecciones en un momento que podía disfrutar. No había logrado mucho, pero sí mucho más de lo que esperaba. En realidad se le daba bien. Sus pies se coordinaban por arte de magia cuando estaba en aquel estudio y sincronizaba sus movimientos con los de las otras dieciséis niñas.

Había intentado ser amigable, al igual que Alice, pero había personas que parecían simplemente no poder soportar su presencia, juzgando su timidez como falsa y su torpeza al caminar con un signo más de su estupidez. O eso era lo que Ashley Cohen demostraba con cada mirada que le dedicaba. Bella solo atinaba a rodar los ojos ante su presunción y su falta de educación. Ashley la había clasificado como inferior a sí misma; Bella podía hacer lo mismo, llamándola mimada y malcriada en su fuero interno.

Le hastiaba la forma en que la miraba por encima de sus hombros delgados, insinuando que jamás se podrían comparar. Bella solo asentía y fingía una sonrisa complaciente, sabiendo que eso la haría enfadar.

No entendía su aversión hacia ella; era una actitud absurda tomando en cuenta de que jamás habían cruzado más palabras que las necesarias en una confusión. Sus ojos grises la taladraban cada vez que la miraba entrar al estudio de ballet; fingía no haberse percatado de su presencia acomodando un par de mechones rubios cenizos en su lugar. Alice solía bromear diciendo que no sólo era engreída y petulante, también era mentirosa a juzgar por el tamaño de su nariz, casi tan larga como su cabello.

Era una larga lista de niñas tan caprichosas como ella que la seguían incondicionalmente, siendo leales a sus votos de vanidad y soberbia. Cassandra Bell y Hannah Allen eran el par de chicas más estúpidas que jamás hubiera visto; ambas seguían a Ashley a todos lados, no se le despegaban ni un segundo. Reían de sus chistes, la adulaban como si realmente fuera alguien digno de admirar. Aunque las tres sabían lo que hacían cuando bailaban, su orgullo y la manera tan pedante en que trataban a los demás eclipsaban sus méritos.

Por otro lado, estaba Evelyn, la chica más sincera que hubiera conocido. Frecuentemente le recordaba a Angela, con quien no sólo compartía el color de su cabello, también su carácter honesto, noble e ingenuo. Ella y sus amigas habían sido tan amables y cordiales con Bella y Alice que, sin importar el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, las consideraban amigas. Aunque aún le costaba recordar el nombre de todas.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección súbitamente cuando recordó al hermano de Alice. No lo había visto en toda la semana; había faltado al instituto y el domingo, el último día que lo había visto, había sufrido temperatura alta. Le tranquilizaba saber que Carlisle se había encargado de ofrecerle medicamentos necesarios y había asegurado que no era más que un resfriado común. Sin embargo, el resfriado común no había dado tregua en días.

La casa de los Cullen estaba tan iluminada como de costumbre aquel domingo. Esme la había saludado escuetamente, excusándose. Alice bajaba las escaleras lentamente, fingiendo sonrisas que no sentía.

— ¿Tan mal está?_ —_se aventuró a preguntar, abochornada.

—Papá dice que estará bien… ¿Quieres subir? —sugirió, afianzado su mano.

La guió por las escaleras aunque la conociera como si fuera la propia. Deslizó su mano libre por la reluciente barandilla, disfrutando su frialdad y lo tersa que resultaba al tacto por la cantidad de tiempo que Esme había dedicado para pulirla.

—¿Dónde esta Emmett? —inquirió extrañada del silencio que reinaba en la casa.

—Está con Jasper. Mamá dijo que Edward necesitaba descansar y Emmett es demasiado escandaloso. Aunque mamá casi tuvo que arrastrarlo para que fuera, ¡estaba tan preocupado! —. Alice evitó la parte en que Emmett casi suplicaba por quedarse. —Es lo más maduro que nunca había hecho. Aunque no lo es que llame a cada segundo… —reflexionó en voz alta haciendo a Bella soltar una risa entre dientes.

El dormitorio de Edward estaba tan oscuro y silencioso que casi le asustó entrar. Podía escuchar su dificultosa y entrecortada respiración. En la negrura, distinguió en bulto que formaba Edward bajo las mantas. Se movía ligeramente al ritmo de sus resuellos.

Se sorprendió al ver que Alice estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Alice, sólo esta resfriado —le tranquilizó. Soltó su mano para llevarla a su espalda y trazar pequeños círculos relajantes. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un jadeo ahogado que provocó que su hermano contuviera su respiración un segundo para luego detener la armonía de sus inhalaciones.

—¿Alice? —preguntó, su voz sonaba pastosa y áspera. Entreabrió los ojos pero, debido a la oscuridad, no había mucha diferencia si mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, hermano.

—Tengo frío —. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. Se envolvió en la mantas en un intento de permanecer caliente.

Bella se animó a acercarse y tocar su frente. Ésta ardía como si lo hubieran metido a un horno. Sin embargo, él tiritaba vulnerable.

— ¡Esme! —gritó. Definitivamente las reacciones del cuerpo de Edward no eran buenas. Él se encogió contra la almohada, su grito retumbaba en su cabeza dándole punzadas.

Alice encendió la luz y su hermano se escondió bajo sus sábanas. Esme se apresuró a acudir a la habitación, preocupada. Se inclinó y besó la frente de Edward.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cielo? —preguntó Esme con tanta dulzura que conmovería el corazón de cualquiera.

—Tengo frío, mamá.

Edward se aferraba a las mantas con tanta fuerza que se podían distinguir sus nudillos bajo las capas de tela. Por su frente corrían hilillos de sudor.

—Oh, cariño, estarás bien —le aseguró poniéndose de pie. Miró a las niñas y agregó: —Llamaré a Carlisle.

La compasión denotada en su rostro era lastimera, ansiaba poder hacer algo para que Edward se recuperara.

Alice permaneció ahí, de pie, abatida, esperando por su madre. «Sólo está resfriado» murmuró con sarcasmo para sí misma, aunque no se atrevió a reclamárselo, Bella no era culpable.

Se sentó al lado de Edward, acomodándose bajo las cobijas e hizo que Bella se sentara al otro lado.

—Vamos, Edward —alentó Alice —te recuperarás. Bella y yo estaremos aquí —prometió.´

Él, incluso estando enfermo, más pálido de lo normal y con amoratadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, podía hacer que el corazón de Bella e detuviera con una sonrisa.

Esme volvió antes de lo esperado. Con la culpa embargándola, desenvolvió las mantas alrededor de su hijo. Él se resistió, pero finalmente quedó expuesto, únicamente con su pijama.

—No —rogó Edward temblorosamente.

A Esme casi se le escapa una lágrima de desesperación. Edward asió la mano de Bella con fuerza. Se hizo un ovillo tratando de conservar el calor. Esme le obligó a tomar un par de medicamentos. Lo felicitó por ser tan buen chico y salió de la habitación, cabizbaja.

Las pastillas que Edward había tomado lo adormecieron. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y a cada momento se cerraban con más frecuencia hasta que no volvió a abrirlos, aunque ella estuvo segura de que una parte de él estaba consciente.

El teléfono repiqueteó, rompiendo el silencio. Edward se removió en la cama. Alice, con un bufido, salió al pasillo en busca del aparato más cercano.

—Emmett, —dijo amenazante —si vuelves a llamar juro que iré a casa de Rosalie única y exclusivamente a golpearte tan fuerte que no podrás volver a tomar un teléfono —.Ella se mantuvo en silencio un segundo. Jadeó y, sonrojada agregó —: Jasper, creí que era Emmett… Lo lamento…

Bella se carcajeó bajito y decidió que debía dejar de escuchar su conversación. Edward mantenía su mano unida con la suya, sin posibilidades de que ello cambiara.

—No te vayas —le suplicó.

—No lo haré —prometió en voz baja. Tomó una posición más cómoda, predispuesta a pasar un largo rato ahí. —Nunca lo haré.

— ¿Prometido? —la instó él con voz casi inaudible.

—Prometido —constató ella, dejándolo tranquilo y así pudo conciliar el sueño.

Jamás había lucido tan indefenso como ahora. Al rozar su frente con los dedos creyó percibir que a temperatura comenzaba a ceder. Él giró hacia un lado y casi inmediatamente volvió a moverse. Encontró cómodas las piernas de Bella, donde volvió a permanecer inmóvil.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —le preguntó, sabiendo que la escucharía.

—Bastante cómodo.

Ella rió, desordenándole más sus cabellos.

—Vamos, duérmete —ordenó suavemente. —Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Ensimismada, no sintió el tiempo pasar. Jugaba con el cabello de Edward y se divertía con las expresiones que hacía al dormir.

Subió la mirada y se encontró con los atentos ojos de Alice y Esme, exactamente iguales, mostrando las mismas emociones. La sangre abandonó su cuerpo para acumularse en sus mejillas, calentándolas y enrojeciéndolas por su incomodidad. Ellas rieron al unísono, coordinadas cual sinfonía.

—Carlisle está aquí —informó Esme.

—Bueno, me iría, si pudiera —se excusó señalando la posición de Edward.

—Te ha atrapado —bromeó Alice —. En más de un sentido.

Bella permaneció seria, sin saber si debía reír o sentirse avergonzada. No logró desasirse del fuerte abrazo de Edward. Carlisle entró a la habitación y se vio obligado a reprimir una carcajada. Con movimientos elegantes tomó asiento donde Alice estuvo antes. Le murmuró a su hijo algo que Bella no pudo escuchar pero si apreció el susurro dulce proveniente de su garganta. Edward gruñó en respuesta.

Carlisle tuvo que cargarlo en sus brazos para que ella pudiera levantarse. Lo volvió a recostar boca arriba e inició con su cuidadosa revisión. Después de un par de minutos de incertidumbre, él determinó que debería permanecer en cama hasta que él dijera lo contrario.

Las ruedas del auto chirriaron contra el asfalto cuando Renée se detuvo frente al estudio de ballet. Bella se despidió con un breve «adiós» que su madre ni siquiera estuvo segura de escuchar. Cerró con fuerza la portezuela del coche para correr tan rápido como pudiese hasta la entrada. Se desenfundó del montón de cazadoras que llevaba encima.

Mientras caminaba por el recibidor, ostentoso, jugaba con su larga trenza. El candil que pendía del techo parecía tan frágil que podría caer estrepitosamente de un momento a otro. La recepción era pequeña pero tan elegante como el resto del edificio. La secretaria tenía la oreja pegada al teléfono y apenas le dedicó una sonrisa cuando volvió a su trabajo.

El salón de ballet en el que solía tomar sus lecciones era amplio e iluminado por amplios ventanales con vista a las calles nevadas, en el segundo piso. Localizó a Alice sentada en el suelo junto a Holly.

Se unió a ellas con un tímido saludo. Pronto las otras niñas se acercaron hasta que formaron un amplio círculo. Sus vestimentas eran muy similares, al igual que sus peinados. La trivialidad reinaba en su conversación.

—¿Edward está mejor? —preguntó ella repentinamente.

—¿Quién es Edward? —quiso saber una rubia sentada frente a ella, cuyo nombre no recordaba.

—El novio de Bella —contestó Alice con naturalidad.

—¡Alice! —la regañó con el calor acumulado en sus mejillas.

—Ni siquiera lo conocen —rió ésta. —Es mi hermano —agregó, al ver la duda pintada en el rostro de sus amigas.

La profesora no demoró en llegar. Saludó amablemente a sus alumnas para comenzar de inmediato con las lecciones. Bella creía que era aburrido. Dedicaban demasiado tiempo a ejercitar sus músculos, lo cual era dolorosamente monótono.

Era increíble la forma en que la profesora podía mover sus pies tan rápida y coordinadamente y no mostrar ni una gota de cansancio. Les informó sus planes para el recital, por el cual todas se encontraban muy animadas. Agregó que practicarían al lado de los chicos del primer piso, que eran músicos. Aquello llamó la atención de Bella.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando reparo en que Edward estaría ahí, practicando con ella por las siguientes semanas. Se sorprendió aún más cuando lo encontró ahí, de pie, al lado de los otros músicos. Él le sonrió impecablemente. Golpeó el hombro de Alice con más brusquedad de la necesaria para señalar a su hermano.

La profesora les pidió que descansaran unos minutos después de largos y exhaustivos minutos de ensayo que rayaban en la hora. Alice y Bella no dudaron un segundo en dirigirse al hermano de la primera.

Se asombró de su propio comportamiento cuando se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Había estado tan angustiada por él y, emergiendo de la nada, ahí estaba, como siempre hubiera conservado su salud.

— ¡Estás bien! —exclamó mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él tardo apenas un instante en amoldar sus brazos en la cintura de Bella.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —bromeó, estrechándola de vuelta cuando ella intensificó su abrazo. Ella le propinó un golpecito en la cabeza por su tonto comentario.

—Te extrañé —admitió, enterrando su cabeza contra el hombro huesudo de él.

—También yo —farfulló él.

Cuando finalmente dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, Alice la sustituyó aunque por sólo un momento.

—Eres un mal hermano —acusó —. Deberías haberme dicho que vendrías. ¡Estaba preocupada!

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad aunque la radiante sonrisa en sus labios iluminaba sus ojos dándole un deje de burla.

No se habían dado cuenta de la escena que habían montado. Las otras bailarinas y los músicos los rodeaban mirándolos como ojos curiosos. Únicamente Evelyn había entendido que él era _Edward_.

Edward se presentó con educación y, después de aquello, más de la mitad de sus espectadores perdieron el interés y se dispersaron formando pequeños grupos que entablaban vanas conversaciones.

—Soy Ashley —le tendió la mano —. Es un placer conocerte.

—Es un placer también —le sonrió falsamente. Su tono educado hubiera engañado a cualquiera, pero no a su hermana y a Bella. Los deseos de correr lejos de aquella chica lo invadían pero sabía que no sería cortés. Bella se regocijó de observar que no le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida como lo hacía con ella.

—Así que, ¿tocarás? —preguntó, como si realmente estuviera interesada. Edward reprimió una mueca. —¡Vaya, qué suerte! —soltó con tanto ímpetu que arruinaba su ya pobre actuación. —He oído que eres muy bueno.

Alice bufó, indignada, aunque disimuló una tos.

—Lo es —afirmó Bella, inmiscuyéndose sin importarle lo que Ashley pudiera pensar.

—No creo que lo hayas escuchado —le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—En realidad, lo ha hecho —contradijo Edward. —Muchas veces —agregó aterciopeladamente.

Ashley ocultó su asombro con la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente:

—¿Dónde?

—Bella ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho —contestó con caballerosidad, haciendo que ésta sonriera con orgullo.

—Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar —murmuró bajito, con la intención de que únicamente él la escuchara. Edward frunció el ceño, disgustado.

—No, no lo creo —le contestó con simpleza. Ella puso sus ojos en blancos.

—Bien, como sea. Podemos ser amigos, ¿o no?

Edward se encogió de hombros, mostrando abiertamente por primera vez la poca importancia que le daba.

—Valoraría mucho tu amistad, Edward —musitó antes de darse la vuelta y volver con su grupo vanidosas amigas.

—Ella es diferente —comentó causando la risa de su hermana. —Y muy mala actriz.

Las profesoras de ballet y música discutían en voz baja acerca de las piezas y las presentaciones ofrecidas en el recital Ambas pidieron a las niñas que les mostraran su coreografía, aunque no estuviera terminada.

Era la primera vez que bailarían con un público, sin importar lo pequeño que fueran. La profesora de música le susurró algo en voz baja a Edward y éste asintió. Se sentó con gracilidad en el banquillo frente al pequeño piano en una esquina de la habitación.

—Así que eres su amiga —le dijo Ashley a Bella con acidez. —No creo que por mucho más…

—Ashley, sólo cállate y baila —le ordenó, hastiada de su comportamiento infantil. —Si es mi amigo o no lo es no es tu asunto.

—Mi asunto es que te hagas a un lado.

Su pequeña audiencia incluso había tomado asiento para tener una mejor visión. Edward dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas, interpretando una conocida melodía, indicándoles que empezaran a bailar.

A Bella le parecía un poco complicado debido al poco tiempo que había practicado aunque no tenía problemas en realizar los complicados giros que incluía la danza. Cometieron un par de errores casi imperceptibles que fácilmente podría pulirse.

Alice se movía con mucha más gracia, pero esa era una de sus características innatas. Parecía no realizar esfuerzo alguno, tan ligera como una pluma.

No se le dificultaba especialmente el giro que realizarían a continuación pero debía admitir que era bastante complicado. Bella observaba por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa socarrona de Ashley. Ella ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo de forma correcta; además, no mantenía distancia necesaria entre ellas.

Bella no lo vio venir cuando Ashley se atravesó en camino de forma en que, después de su pequeño salto, cayera hacia atrás. Sus piernas se enredaron y sintió su tobillo crujir bajo su peso cuando lo aplastó contra su espalda.

Escuchó la risa amortiguada de Ashley pero no le prestó atención, era primordial el dolor insoportable que le causaba. Apenas fue consciente de que la música se detuvo y la gran cantidad de gente que volvió a rodearla. Escuchaba la voz de Alice tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Creo que te has roto el tobillo —anunció su profesora, de quien ni siquiera se había percatado que estaba junto a ella. Su roce había sido tan delicado que no lo había sentido.

—Qué lástima —suspiró Ashley a su lado—. No podrás bailar en diciembre…

—Es una pena que no puedas, Ashley —replicó la maestra tan enfadada que su rostro había enrojecido.

—¿Qué?

—Si Bella no puede actuar entonces tu tampoco lo harás —le espetó autoritariamente. —Lo siento, pero estás fuera.

—¡Por qué! —chilló, aunque para Bella solo era un molesto silbido rebotando en su cabeza.

—Te vi —gritó.

—Pero no es justo…—replicaba inconforme con excusas tan tontas que no convencerían a nadie.

— ¡Cállate! —le ordenó Bella, desesperada. Ahogaba jadeos desesperados, suplicaba en voz baja que se detuviera, era como si alguien estuviera partiéndola por dentro deliberadamente. Ashley lucía indignada, ofendida por la forma tan hosca en que le había hablado pero una mínima parte de Bella se regodeaba de por fin haber podido hacerlo.

—Bella —le susurró Edward con tal suavidad que le acarició la piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. El dolor no menguó en ningún momento. Le dedicó un segundo a devolverle la mirada (lastimera y cargada de compasión) antes de volver a implorar piedad.

Ashley lloriqueó tontamente, haciendo que su sangre hirviera de rabia. ¡Ni siquiera tenía la dignidad de pedir perdón! No tenía vergüenza. Escuchó como Edward la hacía callar tan gentilmente que no habría ofendido a nadie a pesar del contexto, a nadie salvo a Ashley.

Ashley, intimidada, huyó de la habitación. Sentía las miradas acusatorias perforar su espalda mientras se apresuraba hacia el servicio, que era la puerta más cercana.

—Niñas, la clase terminó. —La profesora alzó la voz autoritariamente. Las niñas no se movieron ni un centímetro, exasperándola. — ¡Vamos! —apremió. —Esto no es un espectáculo.

Alice ignoró olímpicamente a su instructora y permaneció al lado de Bella, trazando círculos relajantes en su espalda. No abrió la boca ni por asomo. Estaba tan asombrada que su mente se había bloqueado, borrando cualquier comentario coherente.

—Llamaré a… no lo sé, llamaré a alguien —le informó la maestra poniéndose de pie con un movimiento fluido. —Acompáñame, Alice —pidió y cuando vio la vacilación en la interpelada agregó: —Por favor. Edward, ¿podrías quedarte con Bella? No debes moverte, cariño; regresaré en un segundo. —Su última frase se la dirigió a Bella imperativamente, aunque ella sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Su pierna sana estaba flexionada hacia un lado, mientras que la izquierda estaba completamente extendida. No tenía el valor de mirar su tobillo, temiendo encontrarse con una imagen demasiado deprimente. Apoyaba sus palmas en el pulido entarimado para sostenerse erguida. Su postura era laxa y encorvada, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para enderezarse.

Edward, quien antes había estado acuclillado a su lado, ahora estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, susurrando frases de aliento, que ella ni siquiera escuchaba.

—Estarás bien—le prometió cuando ella soltaba un gemido dolorido. Mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que él temió que desgarrara la piel de éstos irremediablemente. —¡Escúchame! —le exigió en un hilo de voz. —Va a pasar, lo juro.

—Haz que se detenga —sollozó. Sujetó su pantorrilla sin atreverse a palpar más abajo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y cuando volvió a abrirlos lo único que pudo ver fueron los ojos de él, que atraían los suyos como un par de imanes verdes irresistibles.

De pronto, él interrumpió esa agradable conexión entre ellos para mirar sus labios. Volvió a posar su mirada en la de ella, tan profunda, tan expresiva, que rogaba por misericordia y que alguien mermara ese sufrimiento.

Ansiaba desaparecer esa distancia pero el dolor la atolondraba. Le parecía que cada segundo, a pesar de verlo más cerca, sus movimientos eran más lentos. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y sentir su aliento caliente en los labios, exhalando a través de sus dientes. Edward igualmente había cerrado sus ojos. Sus labios apenas rozaron sus labios, un toque prácticamente inexistente, pero no por eso menos hipnotizador, cuando el ensordecedor gritó de Ashley hizo que volvieran a su posición inicial.

—Maldición —soltó Bella recuperando la rabia que la había invadido antes, fluyendo tan furiosamente en su cuerpo como el dolor en su pie.

No supo en qué momento Alice y su instructora habían vuelto a entrar presurosamente con la recién llegada enfermera del edificio. Ella, con manos expertas, analizó rápidamente su pie.

—Habrá que enyesarlo —notificó. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. Deberían llevarla lo más pronto posible al hospital y alguien debería compadecerse del dolor de la pobre niña.

La enfermera desconocida se encargó de que, en cuanto la trasladaran al hospital le dieran analgésicos que no tardaron en hacer efecto haciéndola perder la consciencia. Bella pensó que debería de vengarse de Ashley por haber causado tal desastre y, sobre todo, por haber interrumpido a Edward. Se hundió en el sueño, donde no había dolor, solo una abrumadora negrura de la cual no repararía por la profundidad de su descanso.

* * *

_Nota original_

_Se que me odian. Yo también me odio a mí misma. Es que ¡Arg! Cuando creo que ya me libre de una ocupación, me llegan otras dos. O me falta inspiración. Les seré sincera. El jueves no fui al colegio, nevó. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Nevó en Octubre! Bueno, ese día pude haber escrito pero no me venía la inspiración. Últimamente no me gusta lo escribo y lo tengo que hacer como diez mil veces. _

_Este capitulo tarde alrededor de 4 horas en escribirlo. ¡Simplemente no me salía!Pero bueno, logré terminar a tiempo. _

_Odio a Ashley, si ella no hubiera inteferido, habría llegado el momento más esperado, pero ni modo, se coló. Bella no podrá estar en el recital así que les preguntó ¿Quieren que algo le pase a Alice en el recital? Díganme y yo obedezco. CUando me piden algo trato de seguirlo. Me pidieron que Bella no se rompiera la cabeza en el recital, no lo hará. ¡Se la rompió antes! jajaja Pero en serio, si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en pedirlo, igual que las dudas._

_Gracias por su apoyo, chicas. ¡274 reviews! que unos no los he contestado pero ahora los respondo._

_El lunes tampoco iré al colegio, ya saben, día de muertos. Pero tengo mucha tarea que hacer no sé si pueda actualizar antes, pero el sábado seguro hay capitulo. _

_Mil gracias_

**

* * *

**

**Editado 05 03.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	17. El Recital

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer**

Edades:

Alice: 11

Edward:11

Jasper: 10

Bella:11

Emmett: 12

Rosalie: 12

**

* * *

Capitulo 17: El recital**

— ¡Lo siento tanto! —hipó Alice por enésima vez.

Una inquietante sensación de culpa le invadía el pecho causando que soltara un par de sollozos, sofocados contra sus palmas.

—He sido yo quien ha caído, no tú —le dijo con cariño, al borde de la exacerbación.

—Te presioné a asistir a esas estúpidas clases—lamentó —. ¡Si yo no hubiera insistido estarías bien!

Escondió sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus estrangulados lloriqueos en el pecho de su hermano, quien la rodeó con sus brazos y la acunó dulcemente.

Había pasado más de una hora antes de que recuperara la consciencia. Su tobillo estaba escayolado, inmóvil. El yeso le causaba un insoportable picor en la piel. Entre la pertinaz idea de Alice de culparse a sí misma y la endemoniada comezón su estado de ánimo decaía tan rápido como si hubiera lanzado un guijarro desde un acantilado de LaPush.

Gimoteaba amargamente sin cesar. Bella le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Edward, rogándole que hiciera cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para consolar a su hermana. Su repertorio de palabras cariñosas se había agotado y su paciencia estaba a tres sollozos de extinguirse por completo.

Él masajeó su espalda suavemente en un intento de acallar sus sonoros jadeos. Le susurró palabras alentadoras, asegurándole que Bella sólo se sentiría peor. Le dijo en palabras amables todo lo que ella estaba pensando, desesperada. Se dijo a sí misma que debería calmarse, no debía descargar su mal genio contra ellos; pero era ella quien llevaba un par de kilos extras en su pierna.

—Allie,—dijo prometiéndose que sería la última vez que trataría—soy lo suficientemente idiota para caer sin necesidad de ayuda. Eres completamente inocente.

—No eres idiota —le contestaron al unísono, haciendo que maldijera en voz baja. En aquel momento el más pequeño pormenor la exasperaba.

—Alice Cullen, para ya, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero verme obligada a golpearte con alguno de estos aparatos… ¡Por el amor de Dios, no has hecho nada mal!

Sus ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los de su hermano, expresaban su abatimiento y el profundo deseo de replicar que mantuvo para sí misma, sabiendo la irritación de su amiga.

—Me gusta bailar —afirmó haciendo energéticos ademanes con sus brazos. —Debería habértelo agradecido antes, verdaderamente disfruto bailar. No eres culpable, por el contrario, te debo este descubrimiento. Ashley es quien debería estar en tu lugar disculpándose, y no lo está. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de atormentarte por ello? —. Alice soltó un suspiro. Limpió su rostro enjugando las restos de lágrimas que lo bañaban. — ¿Sabías que Jasper está por llegar? —comentó casualmente, simulando no haber previsto su reacción.

Ella se levantó de un salto; caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, sin disimular su repentino entusiasmo. Cerró la puerta con un solo movimiento y, ambos supieron, estaría ahí por un buen rato.

El silencio se hizo presente y le pareció más aturdidor que nunca, tomando en cuenta que los jadeos de Alice habían inundado la habitación por largos minutos sin tregua.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Edward tímidamente.

—Bueno, como cuando te rompes un tobillo —bromeó. Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Lamento que no puedas bailar, eres excelente —elogió jugando con sus manos.

—No lo soy —negó con su cabeza, avergonzada de que hubiera presenciado su desastrosa presentación. —Soy bastante torpe.

Si bien disfrutaba bailar, sentir sus pies deslizándose a la par de la música, externando cada una de sus emociones con limpios y estéticos movimientos, no se engañaba a sí misma. Sabía que no era ni por asomo alguien que pudiera admirarse.

Nunca había pensado que una actividad de la que requiriera tanta destreza fuera a ser tan importante para alguien como ella.

— ¿Me veo mejor? —inquirió Alice haciendo una aparición demasiado teatral.

Una sonrisa adornaba su cara, demostrando que ya había olvidado esa actitud culposa.

—Mejor que yo, te lo aseguro. —Bella se señaló a sí misma. La bata blanquísima la hacía lucir más pálida que nunca, incluso un poco verdoso.

El golpeteó en la puerta interrumpió su pequeña conversación. Bella respondió con un monótono «adelante» prediciendo que alguna enfermera entraría por la puerta a darle más dolorosas instrucciones.

En su lugar apareció una cabeza despeinada, sonriente. Bella se sorprendió cuando reconoció el rostro rojizo de Jacob. Entró sin haber sido invitado. Bella jamás hubiera imaginado que aparecería por ahí. Los hermanos Cullen bufaron disgustados por su inoportuna presencia.

— ¿Jake? —tartamudeó sin salir de su asombro.

Él se acercó a la camilla donde yacía tendida y besó su frente con excesivo cuidado. Su porte era hosco, apropiado a su tamaño. Era varios centímetros más alto que la última vez que lo había visto. Ignoraba olímpicamente a los Cullen, sin molestarse a devolverles las miradas desdeñosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —investigó confundida, sin creer que estuviera frente a ella.

—Visito a una amiga enferma, ¿qué si no?

Él la miraba fijamente sonriendo contagiosamente y tan sincero que ella correspondió de la misma forma. Billy había estado visitando a Charlie con frecuencia durante el último año y Jacob se complacía en acompañarlo tanto como podía.

—¿Cómo has sabido…? —estructuró la pregunta de forma imprecisa y no pudo terminarla, pero él comprendió su duda.

—Rachel se lastimó —bufó ante el recuerdo. —Estaba en urgencias cuando escuche tu nombre por ahí…

—Quería desearte que te recuperaras —comentó. Le daba la espalda a Alice quien había enrojecido e inflado sus mejillas canalizando su enfado.

—Qué amable —dijo incómoda. Aunque le alegraba su presencia, la tensión entre él y Edward era evidente aunque Jacob fingiera no darse cuenta.

—¿Qué sucedió?

No le contestó de inmediato; ni siquiera captó el mensaje de su pregunta; su mente estaba ocupada tratando de encontrar una solución pertinente y eficaz. Alice se aclaró la garganta causando un mohín en Jacob.

— ¡Mira quien está aquí! —dijo con simulada sorpresa. —Alice Cullen. Lo lamento, eres tan pequeña que no te había visto. — Alice gruñó bajito conteniendo sus deseos de golpearlo. —Y, claro, su inseparable hermano. ¡Cuánto tiempo, Cullen! Quizá podamos tomar un chapuzón un día de estos.

—Jacob —le llamó la atención Bella por su impertinencia.

—Calma, Bella —rió despreocupado. —¿Aún es tan sobreprotector? Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro por ese insignificante detalle en tu cumpleaños. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo —dijo para sí misma.

—¿Y tú, Cullen, lo recuerdas?

Edward no emitió un solo ruido; no eran necesarias las palabras, su expresión, que se había crispado en una mueca de disgusto combinada con su mirada penetrante e iracunda, decía mucho más.

—Bella, tus amigos son unos aguafiestas —suspiró. —Me agrada más el otro. ¿Cómo se llama, Joseph? ¡Hale! A su hermana no le gusta el mar, ¿o sí?

—Su nombre es Jasper—le corrigió Alice, altiva.

—No me interesa demasiado su nombre —se encogió de hombros. Alice era una persona que solía irradiar alegría, pero en estos momentos su personalidad se había transformado en la más irascible que Bella pudiera haber visto. —Cariño, ¿no te das cuenta que te chuparán la sangre?

—Se supone que no deberíamos hablar sobre eso, y menos frente a ella —comentó Edward con serenidad fingida, apretando sus dientes.

— ¡Son patrañas! —bufó. Reparó que la mirada de Bella lo escrutaba de una forma descortés hasta cierto punto. Entonces, todo encajó. —¿No le has contado, Cullen? Creí que te gustaba.

—Jacob, haznos un favor y lárgate —resopló con enfado.

—¡Qué humor! —se burló. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo; me iré, chupasangre. Nos vemos pronto, Bella —se despidió. Besó su frente una vez más antes de salir por la puerta a paso ligero.

Cerró la puerta en un sordo sonido. Bella los miraba interrogante desde la camilla; ellos trataron de ignorar el hecho de que los escrutaba de arriba abajo.

—¿Hay algo que quieran agregar? —los instó, juntando sus cejas.

—Tonterías —resopló Alice.

—Bien, quisiera saber esas tonterías.

— Leyendas tan viejas como increíbles. —Edward intervino con sutileza restándole importancia. —Se supone que los quileutes descienden de los licántropos —explicó, aunque ella no le permitió continuar.

— ¿Licántropos?

—Sí, licántropos. Hombres lobos y todo eso. El origen de la familia Cullen son los fríos; por eso no somos bienvenidos en la reserva.

—¿Qué son los fríos? —soltó sin entender una palabra. —¿Por qué debería impedir eso que fueran amigos?

—Fríos, bebedores de sangre —suspiró Alice. No podía creer que estuvieran hablando sobre eso. —Los fríos y los licántropos son enemigos naturales.

—Somos —murmuró Edward por lo bajo.

—Claro, vampiros —dijo Bella soltando una carcajada. —¿Pretenden que crea eso?

—Sólo son leyendas, Bella —dijo Alice con paciencia. —¿Luzco como si cada noche matara un par de humanos?

—Punto para Alice —canturreó Bella. —He comprobado que duermes en una cama —caviló en voz alta.

—No eran vampiros como los conocemos —agregó Edward. —Había hecho un tratado con los hombres lobo; ellos no revelarían la verdad a los humanos si _nosotros_ no mordíamos a ningún humano.

—Vampiros buenos—reflexionó. —Inaudito, ¿no?

El suave golpeteó de la puerta les impidió contestar.

—¿Trataste de caminar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo, Bella? —bromeó Emmett.

—No, pateé a un insolente —gruñó. La mandíbula de Emmett se desencajó haciéndola reír. —Bromeo, Emmett. Me caí.

Tuvo visitas todo el día, la gente entraba y salía de su habitación como si de una tienda se tratara. Recibió la espantosa noticia de que su pierna permanecería enyesada por lo menos dos meses. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas formando hilillos brillantes en su rostro.

—Ojalá no vuelva —murmuró Alice provocando el enfado de Bella.

—No vuelva, ¿quién? —inquirió Rosalie entrando al cuarto seguida por su hermano

—Jake —explicó Bella.

—¿Quién es Jake? —preguntaron los recién llegados.

—Black —bufó Alice, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

—¿Qué hacía ese perro aquí? —. Jasper, extrañamente, lucía exaltado, aunque su enojo desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había hablado de más.

—Ella lo sabe —tranquilizó Edward.

—¿Lo sabe? —se inmiscuyó Rosalie, que había entendido a la perfección su conversación.

—Ellos lo sabían —recriminó a Edward, pero éste no le prestó atención.

—Jacob se lo insinuó—agregó Alice.

—¡Por qué todos estaban enterados excepto yo! —chilló con fuerza, lastimándoles los oídos.

—Porque el tratado involucraba a mi familia también —contestó Jasper recuperando su usual tranquilidad. —No deberíamos hablar contigo sobre esto.

Ella tuvo que aceptar que dicho asunto no la incluía, aunque ellos lo desearan. Media hora más tarde se encontró en los brazos de Charlie, con la libertad de irse en el momento que les pareciera más conveniente. Agradecía poder hacerlo por fin. Lamentaba el hecho de usar muletas pero sabía que no tenía otro remedio.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente. No había logrado dominar del todo el arte de las muletas. La volvía incluso más torpe. Aunque no podía bailar, disfrutaba del deseo de hacerlo y tener que consolarse solo mirando asistiendo a cada ensayo.

Edward rodeó su cintura delicadamente, soportando casi la totalidad de su peso para facilitarle la tarea, aparentemente tan sencilla, de subir las escaleras del teatro. Los anchos escalones de piedra no eran especialmente accesibles para las personas con alguna discapacidad o un problema como el de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con sus labios pegados a su oído, asegurándose de que lo escuchara por encima del bullicio. Él murmuraba cosas semejantes cada vez que le auxiliaba a moverse. Temía lastimarla o ejercer excesiva fuerza sobre su sensible piel cuando la rodeaba con los brazos y la alzaba con la misma facilidad que si alzara a un bebé.

—Perfectamente —respondió honestamente permitiendo que él posara sus manos en su cintura aún cuando ya no necesitara su ayuda.

Él acostumbraba guiarla hacia cualquier lugar, dejando sus brazos protectores alrededor de ella en algo que se parecía más a un abrazo que a cualquier otra cosa. La protegía de sí misma, inclusive. La animaba constantemente diciéndole que cada vez faltaba menos para deshacerse de aquel pesado yeso que inmovilizaba su pierna. Aunque, internamente, preferiría que se quedara con él de forma permanente para poder estar cerca de ella.

—Hazte a un lado, Swan —dijo una voz desagradable.

—Ashley —lamentó en voz baja.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella, quebrada? —rió descaradamente.

—Estoy bien, gracias—ignoró su comentario ácido. Dejó que ella mirara la forma en que Edward envolvía su cuerpo con una sonrisa socarrona. —¿Qué hay de ti? Supongo que ya superas el hecho de que te hayan sacado del evento, ¿o no? Qué lástima, Ash, ¿por qué quedaste fuera? ¡Ah, claro! Por romperme el tobillo.

—En realidad, no estoy fuera —dijo presuntuosamente, alzando el mentón.

—¿En serio? —le contestó de la misma forma. — ¿Cuánto pagaste por ello?

—Nada, por supuesto —gruñó, luciendo ofendida. —Soy indispensable.

—Claro —afirmó Edward. Escondió su rostro en los largos cabellos de Bella sofocando su risa.

—Qué gusto verte, Edward —le dijo con voz aguda. —Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo.

—Yo espero que nos vayamos pronto antes de que Alice se colapse por nuestro retraso —la interrumpió Bella. —¿Vamos, Edward?

Él rió con musicalidad.

—Con permiso, Ashley —musitó, cortés.

Él no esperó a que contestara para caminar junto a Bella hacia adelante. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella cuando él movió su mano izquierda a su espalda baja. Ella no identificó la razón: frío o nervios.

—¿Tienes frío? —. Se detuvo exclusivamente para mirarla.

El viento soplaba haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran con cada silbido de éste; él sol se escondía, tímido tras las montañas. El vestido azul que vestía no era el más abriador que hubiera usado.

—Olvidé mi suéter —respondió. —Estaré bien, no tiene importancia.

Sus cejas broncíneas, aunque más oscuras que su cabello, se juntaron en un gesto increíblemente atractivo, sin embargo, no igualaba a su sonrisa torcida.

Movió sus brazos, pasando uno por encima de su hombro, tratando de cubrirla del frío.

—Luces hermosa —elogió.

—Culpa a Alice.

—Bueno, no veo a Alice por aquí —comentó. —¿O es ella quien está junto a mí?

—Bella —chilló Alice entrando en la escena. Alejó a Edward ara envolverla ella misma con sus brazos. —¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

—Lo vemos, Al —aceptó su hermano.

—Todo irá bien, te lo prometo —susurró—. Relájate un poco.

—¡Eso quisiera! —habló tan fuerte que un par de personas la miraron. —Tengo un mal presentimiento…

—Ignóralo, hermana —sugirió Edward. —Has trabajado mucho, lo conseguirás

—Gracias —sonrió idénticamente a su hermano. —¡Dios, Edward! Si no fueras mi hermano te pediría una cita…

Él rió, abochornado. Alice lo decía sinceramente; él vestía mucho más formal que de costumbre. Su traje de etiqueta lo transformaba en una persona diferente, aunque conservara esa mirada angelical, dulce e inocente.

—¡Alice, te he buscado por todos lados! —gritó Evelyn, enfundada en un abrigo planco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su perfecto peinado estaba adornado con un tocado rosado, del mismo tono que sus mallas. —Oh, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? —se interrumpió a sí misma con genuina preocupación.

—No te preocupes por mí, les deseó que todo vaya muy bien.

—Oye, ¿vienes como rompecorazones? —bromeó. —Te ves bien.

A Edward pareció no hacerle gracia mientras las chicas reían sujetando su estómago. Evelyn lo miró con interés.

—Disculpa, ¿quién eres? —preguntó sin ninguna premeditación. Bella sintió una punzada de celos por la forma excesivamente dulce en que le había hablado, aunque se calmó a sí mimsa diciendo que no podía culparla.

—Hieres mi ego, Evelyn —reclamó —. ¡Nos hemos visto durante las últimas semanas y no sabes quién soy! —exclamó, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Edward? —se sorprendió. —Guau, lo siento, te ves diferente. Bien, nosotras nos vamos. ¡Apresúrate, Alice, es tarde!

Corrieron lado a lado, con la misma gracilidad una que la otra. Parecía que se hubieran coordinado, dejando caer sus pies sobre el piso al mismo tiempo.

El interior del teatro era tan grande que la mitad de la población de Forks podría estar ahí fácilmente, pese que éste se reducía a tres mil personas o un poco más. El piso alfombrado por un sucia lana guinda cubría los pisos y las escaleras. Las butacas estaban tapizadas de un color muy semejante con los reposabrazos y sus bases de madera clara. Sus asientos eran los del frente; estaban numerados. Era temprano por lo que había muchos lugares vacíos.

Rosalie estaba sentada con un garbo inigualable. Su pierna izquierda estaba cruzada sobre la derecha, con su mentón apoyado sobre su puño. Su expresión era de aburrimiento infinito. Sus cabellos rubios caían en perfectos rizos sobre sus hombros y se deslizaban hasta su abdomen. Por su parte, Emmett y Jasper jugaban vencidas olvidándose de la presencia de la chica.

—Derrochas entusiasmo, Rosalie —señaló Bella.

—Gracias al cielo —susurró. —Estoy cansada de verlos vencerse el uno al otro una y otra vez. —Su voz sonaba fastidiada, hastiada y aburrida. Soltó un par de quejas más y no fue hasta un par de minutos después que se percató de la mano de su amiga firmemente aferrada a la de Edward. —¿Nos disculpas? —se dirigió a Edward. —Bella y yo tenemos un par de asuntos que tratar.

Él Inmediatamente dio un paso atrás y desasió su agarre, como si éste fuera prohibido. Sus suplicas silenciosas no causaron efecto. Se reunió con sus hermanos, no si darle miradas furitivas de cuando en cuando, evitando que pudiera ver su vergüenza.

Rosalie se levantó con soltura de su asiento, dispuesta de alejarse de la butaca que había ejercido como su encierro por largos minutos. Escrutaba a Bella disimuladamente, aminorando la velocidad de sus pasos para adaptarse al de Bella.

—Así que, ¿cómo te sientes? —comenzó, creyendo que sería conveniente abordar un tema tan trivial, aunque de una forma u otra lo preguntaría.

—Mejor, gracias —contestó. Se sentó en una butaca alejada de la que debería ocupar, cansada del largo tramo que había recorrido en un pie.

— Y, ¿qué hay de Edward? —soltó con tanta indiferencia como pudo.

—Qué hay, ¿de qué? —dijo confusa. Jugaba distraídamente con sus cabellos rizados, que caían dispersos hasta su estómago.

—Tú _sabes_ lo que quiero decir —contraatacó son una sonrisa socarrona logrando ruborizarla.

—Absolutamente nada de lo que piensas —se apresuró a contradecirla. —Nunca será lo que piensas.

—Creí que pensabas que era encantador —bufó ante la cerrada mente de su amiga. —Lo es.

—Y yo creí que estabas interesada en Emmett—respondió con irritación, aunque logró disfrazarla. Frunció el ceño y, mirándola, agregó: — ¿O no?

—Pero no hablamos de Emmett —se deshizo del tema con pericia. —Cielos, Edward es mi hermano pequeño, deja de ser tan obstinadamente celosa y obtusa.

Bella suspiro, taciturna. No quería desarrollar fantásticas ideas en su cabeza que crecían y crecía hasta convertirse de sueños, prosperar a deseos para finalmente quedarse grabados en su mente como anhelos frustrados.

—La verdad es que luce espectacular —admitió en voz baja. El tono carmesí de su rostro se extendía por sus mejillas, y cubría desde la base de su cuello hasta el inicio de su cuero cabelludo. Si fuera físicamente, su pelo también se habría teñido de rojo.

—Deberías dejar de suponer sus pensamientos y preguntárselos. Sólo porque tú creas que no está interesado en ti, no significa que sea verdad.

Ella repitió en silencio sus palabras indagando en sí misma si había alguna posibilidad de que llevara la razón. Quizá lo hiciera, quizá no. Lo cierto era que si Bella no tenía ninguna probabilidad de conocer los pensamientos de él, tampoco Rosalie la tenía.

—Yo creo que eres exactamente la clase de chica de la que él podría prendarse —animó suavemente.

—Prendarse, ¿quién, Rosalie? —murmuró Edward aterciopeladamente. Bella subió su mirada, maldiciendo por su buen oído y su capacidad de aparecer de un momento a otro sin ninguna señal audible. Rosalie le contestó con un mohín desdeñoso. —¿Y eso significa…?

—Nadie—le respondió Bella, logrando distraer su atención un segundo.

—No te importa en realidad —dijo con tranquilidad. —No deberías de haber escuchado, pero…Vamos, Edward, la respuesta no es muy difícil. Hablábamos sobre un chico; uno del que Bella está enamorada.

Él no respondió. Había dibujado una perfecta cara de póker. No tenía nada que decir al respecto. Rosalie le dirigió una sonrisa presumida a Bella.

—¿Ya va a comenzar? —preguntó Bella, tímidamente. Rompió la fría atmósfera que los rodeaba pero no el despiste de él.

—Sí —dijo distraído. —¿Van a quedarse aquí?

—No —agregó Rosalie. —Adelántate, Bella, por favor.

No le dio ninguna explicación pero ella sabía que no debía pedirla; en su momento Rosalie la diría o simplemente sería un misterio insondable por el resto de la eternidad. Rosalie no era de las que explicaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Todos nos damos cuenta excepto ella —dijo Rosa con voz fría, dura, como la que hubiera usado su madre para reprenderlo. Bella soltó un suspiró mirando los escalones que debía subir para llegar a su asiento. Emmett y Jasper la auxiliaron, robándole a Edward su medida de escape. —Ella piensa igual, deja de escondérselo; para de romperte la cabeza pensando en mil y una formas de acercarte a ella. No puedes estar más, ¡díselo ya! —exclamó imperativamente. —Alice estaría encantada.

—Lo haré si tú se lo dices a Emmett —desafió. No rompió el contacto con su mirada azul en ningún momento. Rosalie era la persona más orgullosa y pedante que conocía; podía llegar a ser intimidante cuando protegía lo que le interesaba, pero no para él. Él era la única persona que podía hablarle de frente e ignorar sus palabras.

—Emmett y yo somos un cero a la izquierda —replicó. —Es entre ella y tú.

—No lo haré —dijo retador. —Y tú conoces exactamente la razón; es la misma por la que tú no se lo dices a Emmett.

—¿Decirle qué? —fingió demencia. La presunción en sus ojos le informaba que se creía victoriosa, pero él había podido adivinar sus palabras apenas las había pensado.

—Rosalie Lilian, —pronunció su nombre completo para irritarla y fue su turno de mostrarse triunfante —te conozco perfectamente. Ambos sabemos que no eres estúpida, y también sabemos sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta de lo que estamos hablando. ¿O prefieres que lo grite? —murmuró, condescendiente. Señaló unos metros hacia la izquierda, donde su hermano mayor reía intentando ayudar a Bella. —Sí, creo que podría escucharnos. Si tú lo haces, yo lo hago. ¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que eres un cobarde —musitó conservando la calma. —Es diferente conmigo. Solamente haces que se subestime a sí misma.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Sé lo que digo, Edward —resopló. Hacía ademanes frustrados con sus manos. Se dio la vuelta haciendo que su vestido volara al viento. —Decide, tú o Newton.

—Ella lo odia.

—¡Entonces se pone mejor! —murmuró, dejándolo a la expectativa. —¿Quién te agrada más, Newton o Black? Jacob tiene iniciativa y Bella lo adora —comentó, ignorando los sentimientos que le causaría. Ambos sabían que no tenían esa discusión con la intención de ofenderse el uno al otro, pero la desesperación de ella y la necesidad de defenderse de él era lo que los movía. —¿Qué piensas? —le devolvió la pregunta.

La misión de Emmett y Jasper había sido completamente fallida; Emmett quería demostrar que era autosuficiente por lo que mantuvo a Jasper al margen. Bella permanecía tensa, asustada. Lograron subir cuatro o cinco peldaños cuando Edward se les unió.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —le ofreció a Bella antes de que subiera un escalón que, si accedía, debería retroceder. —No estaré entre el público.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —dijo ella, alegre de que se hubiera detenido un segundo a pedírselo.

—¿Vienes Rosalie? —le pregunto Bella.

—No —refutó amablemente. —Debería quedarme aquí y vigilar que cierto amigo mío no tire abajo el teatro. Además, quizá Edward quiera comentarte un par de cosas.

Edward le dirigió una mirada envenenada articuló un par de insultos inocentes hacia ella. Rosalie sonrió.

—Está bien —dijo Bella moviendo su mano a modo de despedida.

Sus movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápidos con la ayuda del otro hermano Cullen. En cuanto pudo ocupar un asiento junto a Edward, se abrió el telón. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo se deslizaron hacia arriba lentamente, dando lugar al espectáculo.

* * *

_Nota Original:_

_Hola!_

_Se que me quieren matar... pero ¡lo siento! Bueno, digamos que me gusta el suspenso... jajajaja. El punto es que ayer no pude terminar de escribir el capitulo porque llegue muy tarde y tenía sueño:( _—_y en este momento dejaré de escriobir la nota por cinco minutos porque el teéfono esta timbrando, es mi molesta tía, odienla a ello no a mí__. _

_¡Volví! bueno como les decía, hoy fui a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo con un amigo y pues tambien llegue tarde. Les doy mil gracias por los reviews ¡casi 300! ¡solo dos más y llegamos a los 300! Ahora, chicas, nueva meta ¡400! ¿serian tan amables? Sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero juro que los dias se me van rapidisimo._

_Hablando de que pasan los días... ¡Cada vez esta más cerca New Moon! Espero ansiosisima, obviamente ya tengo mis boletos para el preestreno, ¡el dia de mi cumpleaños! (y el de Rose... LOL)_

_Bueno, chicas, tengo muchisimo que hacer pero siempre trato de adelantar el cap, aunque nunca lo logre u.u. Pero ya saben, sabado, capitulo seguro. ¿Saben lo dificil que es estar en tercero de secundaria? ¡Mi ultimo año de secundaria! ¡Me voy a graduar!Yo no creí que fuera tan complicado..._

_Las amo, chicas, son las mejores lectoras y amigas que puede haber._

_Besos_

_P.D.: RECUERDEN QUE LA VIDA DA MUCHAS VUELTAS, ES COMO UNA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA, HOY ESTAS ARRIBA, MAÑANA ABAJO. CREO QUE ALICE VA A BAJAR Y A VOLVER A ASCENDER MUY, MUY RÁPIDO. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!_

_

* * *

__Hola!_

_Se que me quieren matar... pero lo siento! Bueno, digamos que me gusta el suspenso... jajajaja. El punto es que ayer no pude terminar de escribir el capitulo porque llegue muy tarde y tenía sueño n.n (y en este momento dejaré de escriobir la nota por cinco minutos porque el teéfono esta timbrando, ¬¬ es mi molesta tía, odienla a ello no a mí). ¡Volví! bueno como les decía, hoy fui a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo con un amigo y pues tmb llegue tarde. Les doy mil gracias por los reviews ¡casi 300! ¡solo dos más y llegamos a los 300! Ahora, chicas, nueva meta ¡400! ¿serian tan amables? Sé que siempore digo lo mismo pero juro que los dias se me van rapidisimo._

_Hablando de que pasan los días... ¡Cada vez esta más cerca New Moon! Espero ansiosisima, obviamente ya tengo mis boletos para el preestreno, ¡el dia de mi cumpleaños! (y el de Rose... jajajaj)_

_Bueno, chicas, tengo muchisimo que hacer pero siempre trato de adelantar el cap, aunque nunca lo logre u.u. Pero ya saben, sabado, capitulo seguro. ¿Saben lo dificil que es estar en tercero de secundaria? ¡Mi ultimo año de secundaria! ¡Me voy a graduar!Yo no creí que fuera tan complicado..._

_Las amo, chicas, son las mejores lectoras y amigas que puede haber._

_Les mando un besote_

_Gaby._

_P.D.: _**_PRÓXIMO CAPIITULO, ALICE POV. RECUERDEN QUE LA VIDA DA MUCHAS VUELTAS, ES COMO UNA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA, HOY E_STAS ARRIBA, MAÑANA ABAJO. CREO QUE ALICE VA A BAJAR Y A VOLVER A ASCENDER MUY, MUY RÁPIDO. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Fecha de edición: 19.03.11, debido a problemas con la red, Fecha de publicación: 30.03.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	18. Convenientes Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

_**Este capitulo en especial va para Steph. ¿Qué creen? Pues ¿querían beso? Aquí tienen su beso.**_

Edades:

Alice: 11

Edward:11

Jasper: 10

Bella:11

Emmett: 12

Rosalie: 12

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Convenientes Complicaciones**

Alice esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su madre, quien había vuelto al coche por su cámara fotográfica. El nerviosismo ocupaba su estómago produciendo miles de sensaciones en él. El cosquilleo en sus manos y pies combinados con la euforia anticipada de salir al escenario la estaban matando.

El mal presentimiento que albergaba su mente no había desaparecido. Su hermano y Bella había tratado de disiparlo con sus palabras de aliento, pero no tuvieron mucho efecto. Se mantenía fijo en su lugar sin intenciones de removerse en ningún momento.

Olvido por un segundo su tensión cuando había visto, tras bambalinas, quién llegaba con esa mirada altiva y la barbilla bien alzada, ordenando a diestra y siniestra atenciones. Ashley emanaba prepotencia incluso al caminar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ashley? —inquirió Evelyn, conteniendo su enfado.

— ¿Y tú qué crees, estúpida? —respondió con desdén.

—Debería darte vergüenza —la acusó Alice. —Mira lo que le causaste a Bella y aún así estás aquí —gritó, indignada por su cinismo. —No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Tiemblo ante ti, Cullen —dijo socarrona.

—Vete de aquí, Ashley —pidió Holly, una de las bailarinas, con una pizca de amabilidad. —No queremos tener problemas.

—No lo haré —le espetó mirándola por encima del hombro.

—No eres nadie para decidir eso —volvió a intervenir Evelyn. —Vete.

— ¿Qué ocurre, niñas? —dijo la profesora. Había aparecido súbitamente para anunciar que el espectáculo estaba dando comienzo. —Ashley, qué alegría que hayas venido para apoyar a tus compañeras —añadió con dulzura.

—Vine a bailar —la contradijo. Su expresión delataba la confianza en sí misma que tenía, que sería derrocada en cualquier momento.,

—Eso no será posible, cielo —contestó con pesar. —Estás castigada, Ash, lo lamento.

Se acercó, tratando de brindarle una caricia consoladora, pero ella dio un paso atrás, asqueada.

—No, yo voy a participar —ordenó. La suficiencia en su gesto era insoportable.

—Ashley, retírate —le dijo de la misma forma la maestra de ballet. —Ahora —agregó al ver la vacilación en la niña. Ésta se dio la vuelta, con el orgullo en alto. La mujer agitó la cabeza, borrando el episodio de su mente. —Prepárense, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió distante y volvió a alejarse de las niñas.

Alice trastabilló y tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para no caer al suelo. A nadie le pasó desapercibido debido al estruendo de su tropezón, pero nadie mencionó nada más que Cameron:

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se aseguró preocupada. La veía mucho más pálida de lo común.

—Sí, gracias —tartamudeó. —Sólo estoy nerviosa, supongo.

No estaba segura de dónde provenía aquella opresión en el pecho pero estaba segura de que no auguraba nada bueno. Dentro de ella, sabía que algo iría mal, lo cual la ponía más nerviosa aún.

Se retiró al sanitario y, mojando su rostro, trató de relajarse un poco, pero fue imposible. El nudo en su estómago era permanente.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó Esme. —Debes comer algo, ¡no has comido desde ayer! Te enfermarás.

—No quiero comer, mamá —informó. La sola idea de ingerir algo le provocaba nauseas en su anudado estómago.

—Alice—dijo con tono acusador —no quisiste cenar ni desayunar; no tomaste el almuerzo. ¿Te sientes bien, hija? Te sentirás débil…

—Mamá, estoy nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo? —la interrumpió lo más amablemente que pudo. —Comeré más tarde.

Ella iba a replicar de vuelta pero Holly las interrumpió. Era el turno de ellas y Alice debía apresurarse. Besó fugazmente la mejilla de su madre y siguió a su amiga. Su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho fuertemente; lo sentía contra la piel de sus sienes, martillar furioso. Sus manos estaban húmedas de sudor. Sentía sus músculos tensos, incluso más que antes. Su respiración se aceleró hasta que se convirtió en un resoplido irregular.

—Alice, tranquila —le suplicó una de sus compañeras.

—S-Sí.

Su estómago daba vueltas tan rápido como un neumático sobre el asfalto. Copió la manía de Bella de morderse los labios, ansiosa.

Cuando tomó su lugar detrás del telón, temblaba ligeramente, imperceptible a distancia. Cuando el telón se elevó su respiración se detuvo un segundo y apenas tuvo tiempo de buscar en la audiencia a Jasper, quien la miraba orgulloso, antes de desvanecerse ahí mismo.

Cuando la luz comenzó molestarle los ojos, mirando un reflejo rojizo por detrás de sus párpados, se dio cuenta de que se había sumido en una profunda inconsciencia por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Alice, cariño, me alegra que hayas despertado —murmuró Carlisle a su lado.

—¿Papá? —dijo confusa, hasta donde recordaba su padre estaba sentado en alguna parte del teatro.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, enfundándose en su papel de doctor, olvidando que era el padre de la chica ahí recostada. Era exactamente el rol que Alice odiaba.

—Mareada, supongo.

—Alice, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —continuó con su interrogatorio, esta vez, volviendo a ser Carlisle y no el doctor Cullen.

—No puedo recordarlo —dijo, evadiendo los reproches de su padre.

—Está mal, cariño. Te desmayaste; si te hubieras alimentado nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Lo siento —susurró mirando sus manos.

—Estarás bien, cielo —agregó con dulzura. —Te traeré algo para comer.

Entonces fue consciente de que estaba en su casa, más específicamente en su habitación. El atardecer brillaba en la ventana, reflejando su luz moribunda en las montañas rojísimas. Cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que había pasado.

—¿Alice?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, creyéndose sola. La tranquilizó reconocer la voz de Jasper y que no fuera un psicópata sediento de sangre.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —suspiró.

Él sonrió preocupado. Estaba de pie en la esquina contraria de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente, cuidadoso, como si fuera a asustarla a cualquier movimiento en falso.

—¿Te sientes bien? —interrogó. Se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de no tocarla.

—Sobreviviré —se encogió de hombros. —Jasper, ¿qué pasó?

—Te desvaneciste de un segundo a otro —relató. La sombra del terror reapareció en sus ojos al recordar la escena. —Te vi un segundo y al siguiente estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y todos te rodeaban.

—Dios santo, ¡qué vergüenza!

—Le supliqué a Esme que me dejara venir contigo, te veías mal. Con Carlisle, te trajimos a casa. Estuviste inconsciente casi una hora.

—Soy un fracaso —gimió, con lágrimas anegadas en sus ojos, las cuales, no tardaron en resbalar por sus mejillas trazando hilillos brillantes por sus mejillas.

—No lo eres, Al…

—Lo soy —le interrumpió, hosca. —¿Por qué a mí? ¡Hice el ridículo frente a todo el mundo! Deben pensar que soy una idiota.

—Alice, para —suplicó. Se olvidó de sus intentos de no rozar su piel y posó sus manos en las rosadas mejillas de su amiga. —¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los demás? —dijo con el enfado reluciendo en sus ojos azulísimos. —¿O es alguien en especial quien te interesa?

—Sí —admitió. —Dime que tú no lo piensas —sollozó. —Lo haces, yo sé que es así. Y lo lamento tanto… Lo lamento, Jasper porque lo intente, de verdad lo hice, pero no fue suficiente.

Sus lamentos eran estridentes. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada, vencida. Había trabajado duro y no había conseguido lo que deseaba.

—No, no lo pienso —contradijo cariñosamente. —Creo que eres maravillosa —aceptó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella le miró incrédula. No quería imaginar la pena que sentiría a volver a salir a la calle, pero en aquel momento eso era lo menos relevante. Jasper la cautivaba, sus palabras tranquilizadoras la envolvían y esa paz que emanaba la hacía querer estar junto a él.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. Mira —le mostró el capullo de una rosa, tan hermoso que parecía irreal, pronto se abriría y se convertiría en la flor más bonita de todas. —La compre para ti. Planeaba dártela en el teatro pero… creo que ahora es un buen momento —explicó, trabándose con las palabras saliendo a borbotones de su boca, nerviosamente.

—Gracias, está hermosa.

Él murmuró algo por lo bajo que no logró llegar a los oídos de Alice. Ella ya no lloraba, se le había quedado mirando y no encontró otra forma de romper el silencio que preguntar:

—¿No crees que soy una tonta?

Se sentó en la cama, enderezando la espalda. Se movía lentamente para evitar marearse de nuevo. Estaban más cerca que antes, casi sentía su respiración contra su nariz.

—Claro que no —bufó.

Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo con más énfasis del necesario. Sentirse tan cerca de él le borró cualquier pensamiento coherente que pudiera haber en su mente y, sin detenerse a meditarlo juntó sus labios con los de él.

Él no entendió por un segundo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando logró captar la idea de que Alice lo estuviera besando, no mostró enfado alguno. Alice nunca había besado a nadie así que no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

Sin embargo, él sí había besado a otras chicas antes, por lo que, algo que Alice creyó que estaba bajo su control, pasó a ser controlada por los suaves movimientos de los labios de Jasper, acariciando los suyos.

Y sin saber cómo, ahí estaban ambos, en la habitación de Alice, besándose. Alice tenía que aceptar que no era como en las películas; no había habido fuegos artificiales y las campanas no repicaban en una melodía incomparable. No era exactamente el nirvana, pero se le acercaba.

Jasper se alejó de ella, permitiéndole volver a respirar. Ella sabía que quizá hubiera sido un error, pero que lo fuera no significaba que estuviera arrepentida, por no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

—Por favor, no digas nada —pidió. Se dio cuenta de las dudas de Jasper al observarlo. Instintivamente, se alejó, abrazando sus piernas para enterrar su cara entre sus rodillas. Que no estuviera arrepentida no incluía que no estuviera avergonzada.

—Perdón —imploró Jasper. —Lo siento... No pude evitarlo —confesó. —En verdad quería hacerlo —.Ella levantó su cabeza. Jasper mostraba muchas emociones; veía cómo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no lograban salir. —Sé que debí haberme detenido, porque después te arrepentirías y no quería hacer nada que tú no y yo…

—No decidas qué es lo que quiero y que no quiero hacer —le exigió irritada. —Si lo hice fue porque quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué si no? Ahora dime tú, si querías detenerme, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—No dije que no quisiera —se defendió. —Dije que no quería que te arrepintieras.

—Demonios, Jasper, lo hecho, hecho está.

—¡Sólo trataba de evitar que me rechazaras después!

—¿Por qué lo haría? Diablos, me gustas, Jasper —reconoció sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.

Él no dijo nada; luchaba contra la sonrisa que amenazaba por asomarse. Mordió la parte interna de sus labios para someter el rebelde gesto. Finalmente asintió, aunque permaneció impasible.

—¿Bromeas?

—Jasper, yo _no_ bromeo; no justo ahora —recriminó. Miró al techo gruñendo; había roto su récord de humillaciones diarias. Gruñó por lo bajo y asió en sus puños el edredón.

—Me gustas —murmuró Jasper. —Me gustas.

—No es necesario que lo repitas, creo que lo has entendido la primera vez —puntualizó ansiosa de que la situación tan incómoda terminara.

—No estoy repitiendo —dijo, amable. —Y tampoco bromeo.

Ella comprendió lo que quería decirle enseguida. Se lanzó a sus brazos, tratando de que su propia alegría lo envolviera a él también.

—Te quiero —confesó en un susurro.

—También yo, Alice.

—No estás siendo justa, mamá—protestó Bella desde el asiento del pasajero. Su pierna enyesada estaba cuidadosamente estirada frente a ella. Se había ajustado el cinturón de seguridad, bajo la mirada imperativa de su madre.

—Dije que no —respondió, severa.

—Pero Jasper sí está con ella—declaró Rosalie, obstinada.

—Lo lamento, Rose; él fue más rápido que ustedes. Alice necesita descansar.

—Pero es mi hermana —insistió Edward.

—Oh, cariño, la vida no es justa —le sonrió Renée a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Por favor—suplicó Emmett en tono lastimero. —De todas maneras debemos volver a casa.

—No; y no insistan porque estarán castigados —advirtió, ligeramente amenazante. Ella era perfectamente capaz de reprenderlos sin ningún remordimiento, aunque no fueran sus hijos. Los niños se habían habituado a que deberían obedecer a tres mujeres, en vez de solo una. —Alice está bien, pero necesita descansar; estarán aquí hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —señaló una vez se hubo detenido frente a su casa.

El viento soplaba helado, congelando la piel de Bella. La luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, con la estrellas adornándola como un marco interminable. El crepúsculo, su hora favorita del día, se había ido para dar lugar a una noche tan hermosa como aquella. Disfrutaba observando las noches desde su balcón, donde podías observar el paisaje que parecía haber salido desde un delicado cuadro de un hábil pintor. En medio de la oscuridad, podías imaginar que no todo era verde, que era como en cualquier otro lugar; podías ignorar el planeta alienígena que te rodeaba.

Su calle era oscura, sus vecinos parecían haber decidido ir a la cama temprano por lo que no había luces suficientes para, con su luz, esconder las estrellas.

Caminó por el jardín delantero, asegurándose de no caer al suelo. Las muletas eran la cosa más incómoda que hubiera usado. Hubiera querido frotar sus brazos para brindarse calor, pero éstos estaban ocupados. Agradeció cuando Emmett hizo ese trabajo con ella, pero se retractó de inmediato, cuando él la alzó y dejó que las muletas cayeran al suelo.

—¡Emmett Cullen! —chilló. —Bájame ahora mismo.

—Dejas de lado la diversión, Bells —contestó sin obedecerla.

Bella debía reconocer que era más rápido, aunque más vergonzoso. Emmett habitualmente hacía esa clase de escenas que, sabía, le abochornaban.

Una vez adentro, se paseó por el recibidor y recorrió el pasillo, negándose a dejarla en el suelo; finalmente la dejó caer en un sillón y se tiró a su lado, riendo a carcajadas. Lograron convencer a Renée de que los dejara telefonear a Alice. Ella sonaba tan feliz que casi podían ver sus movimientos gráciles y sus sonrisas indelebles.

Renée les sugirió que durmieran en la habitación al lado de la de Bella en bolsas de dormir y, después de mover los muebles y acomodar las bolsas de dormir los mando a prepararse para ir a la cama.

Bella se hundió en una de las gavetas de su tocador, buscando un pijama que Rosalie pudiera usar. Finalmente, encontró uno apropiado, aunque probablemente le quedara corto. Esperó pacientemente, sentada en la mecedora de su balcón, que ella se cambiara de ropa y desocupara el baño.

«Pase» alzó su voz para que, quienquiera que estuviera tocando la puerta pudiera entrar. No se molestó en mirar hacia adentro de su habitación y averiguar de quien se trataba.

—¿No tienes frío? —inquirió Edward, encontrándola afuera. Reprimió un estremecimiento; él era la última persona que esperaba escuchar. —Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—Está bien; creí que era mamá.

—Renée quería decirte que es hora de dormir ya —le informó textualmente las palabras de la mujer.

Bella se levantó y giró sobre sus talones para volver adentro, pero no esperaba encontrarlo tan cerca de ella. Era más alto que Bella, lo que le facilitó besar su frente dulcemente. Inclinó su cabeza con tan poca distancia entre ellos que sus narices se rozaban. El corazón de Bella amenazaba por explotar y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, haciendo que su halito tocara la piel de él con más frecuencia. Una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió su estómago.

—¿Bella? —gritó Rosalie; salía del baño, buscándola desorientada. Bella pegó un brinco, pero un pie no fue suficiente para mantenerla de pie. Su equilibrio la había traicionado una vez más.

Edward enrolló sus brazos alrededor de ella para evitar una caída, temiendo que pudiera lastimarse, o agravar su tangible herida actual. Ella maldijo bajito, por cargar unos cuantos kilos de yeso extra.

—Gracias —susurró, aún con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

—No agradezcas —suspiró. Dio un paso atrás, desasió su abrazo y se alejó un par de pasos. —Yo… estaré con Emmett —señaló su derecha, indicando la habitación en la que pasarían la noche

—Oh, por Dios, Bella, lo siento tanto —repetía Rosalie totalmente avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, Rose—la confortó con una media sonrisa.

Cuando ambas chicas se reunieron con Edward y Emmett se dieron cuenta de que no podrían darle las buenas noches al segundo. Estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, envuelto por la suave tela del saco de dormir, emitiendo leves resuellos acompasados.

—Descansa, Emm —deseó Rosalie en voz baja. Se puso en cuclillas para poder besar su mejilla. Se quedó ahí un momento, observándolo y trazando los rizos de su cabello con los dedos.

Rosalie se dirigió a su propio saco de dormir y con una inaudible despedida, cayó rendida en el piso.

—Buenas noches, Bella —se despidió Edward amablemente.

Ella sonrió y contestó de la misma forma. Dudaba que lograra conciliar el sueño durmiendo al lado de Edward pero el cansancio pasó a cobrar factura y sus párpados se volvieron pesados. No tardó en hundirse en un profundo sueño, olvidándose de que él permanecía a su lado.

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Hola_

_Lo sé, es tardísimo pero juro que intenté subirlo temprano pero no pude... La página no me dejaba, lo juro, Steph es testigo._

_Bueno, ¿querían beso? Aquí tienen beso. _

_Chicas, les tengo una buena noticia: 19 de noviembre, no importa si me rompo la cabeza o me parto en dos, pero el jueves 19 de noviembre de 2009 tienen capitulo. El 19 de noviembre, mi cumpleaños ( y el de Rose jeje), preestreno en México, estreno en Argentina... Oh, sí ese día habrá capitulo._

_El lunes no voy al colegio por festejo del 20 de noviembre, revolución mexicana (lo sé es raro, el 16 descansamos en vez del 20 pero bueh... mientras haya descanso por mi es perfecto)._

_Tengo muchisímas cosas que hacer, pero ya veré como arreglarmelas..._

_Ah! Ahora que recuerdo en el capitulo 17 el de lecciones de ballet puse dippin' dots di por hecho que todas sabían lo que era, no sé porque. Gracias a Fathy me di cuenta. Googleenlo, es un helado estadounidese (en México tambien hay, por lo menos en mi ciudad al norte del pais) con forma de bolitas. Dice que la nieve que caía parecían dippin' dots, cuando la vean lo comprederán. En lo personal me ecanta ese helado._

_Creo que me falta algio que escribir..._

_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ¡319! WOW, USTEDES SON INCREIBLES. NUEVA META, CHICAS, 400 REVIEWS. ¿HARÍAN EOS POR MI? _

_En este momento voy a responder los rr que no he respodido_

_Si tiene alguna falta de ortografía, perdon, no lo chequé _

_bueno, no las aburro más_

_Besos,_

**

* * *

**

**Editado. 30.03.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	19. Perdidos

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga/hermana Paula.

Edades:

Edward:13 (casi catorce)

Alice:13(casi catorce)

Bella:13

Japer:13

Rosalie: 14

Emmett: 14

**Como pueden ver, han pasado dos años.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Perdidos**

Si alguien le pedía su opinión, el día había comenzado demasiado temprano; pero la verdad era que nadie se la había pedido. Ligeros rayitos de sol se colaban entre las viejas cortinas que, a pesar de conservar un aspecto decente, comenzaban a decolorarse por el paso del tiempo. Su humor era tan radiante como la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios cuando se levantó de la cama y, decidida, se adentró en el cuarto de baño para tomar una larga y relajante ducha.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, el motivo de su euforia matutina tenía nombre y apellido y por su mente revoloteaban pensamientos que giraba alrededor de _él._ Al finalizar su interminable baño, se vistió lentamente y acarició sus cabellos, peinándolos en una coleta alta con especial cuidado.

No le parecía excepcionalmente interesante pasar dos días en medio de la nada haciendo actividades para las que el Señor no le había conseguido habilidad alguna. Su único aliento era el pensamiento de la compañía que le rodearía; secretamente se animaba diciendo que al día siguiente estaría de vuelta en casa.

Incluso el cielo se había abierto, mostrando el sol por primera vez en un par de semanas. Aunque su desorganización podía ser exasperante haciendo decaer su humor radiante, tiñéndose con un deje de desesperación. Buscó en el armario, en los cajones del tocador y, cuando miró debajo de la cama, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, dejó de lado esa idea cuando, con sus dedos, palpó una superficie firme y lisa que le pareció familiar. Asió el desconocido objeto con sus dedos índice y anular. La oscuridad que resguardaba su cama desapareció cuando lo extrajo. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones cuando enfocó su vista y reconoció los zapatos colgando de sus dedos. Sus zapatillas de ballet cayeron al suelo en un golpe sordo. Notó sus ojos vidriosos, aunque enjugó rápidamente la primera que resbaló por su mejilla izquierda.

Miró el calendario rápidamente. Parecía que el día catorce se había impreso con la intención de remarcarlo entre los demás, quemándole la vista. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por olvidar que el aniversario de ese día se acercaba aunque había logrado despejar su mente y dejarlo pasar.

Su tobillo se había recuperado con el paso de tiempo, lo que le permitió reanudar sus amadas lecciones de ballet. No había faltado un solo día después de que le hubieran retirado el yeso. Amaba cada paso de daba en aquel brillante estudio; había dedicado meses enteros pensando únicamente en el ballet. No le importaba invertir cada minuto de su tiempo libre a practicar.

—Dieciséis escalones —había contestado Alice cuando le exigió la verdad. Había caído dieciséis escalones abajo y, cuando hizo un recuento de los daños, se dio cuenta de que no solo había destrozado su tobillo, además, tenía dos o tres costillas rotas, se había provocado un par de contusiones y un montón de magulladuras y cardenales distribuidos por los brazos. Se había abierto la cabeza y la sangre que había corrido por sus dedos al palparla había causado su desfallecimiento.

—Son tonterías —le habría dicho Charlie de haber estado ahí, con ella, viendo como después de tantos meses aún le afectaba.

—No lo son para mí —le hubiera contestado, con sus ojos acuosos

No quería arruinar ese día tan esperado con insistentes lágrimas de un recuerdo que persistía en su mente, tratando de dañarla imparablemente. Se sentó en el borde de su amplia cama, con las zapatillas aún entre sus dedos.

Su espléndido genio se había evaporado tan rápido como el agua escurre entre tus dedos y, por más qu intentes retenerla, no puedes evitar que se aleje.

Se encerró en sus pensamientos por un par de minutos, dejando que sus pensamientos escaparan de su habitación y buscaran en su cabeza recuerdos nítidos que solo la martirizaban más.

Aún ensimismada, podía escuchar las estridentes carcajadas de Emmett en el piso inferior. Sabía que no tenía derecho a ensombrecer su humor.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió la voz suave de Jasper a través de la puerta. —. ¿Bella?

—Sí, claro —contestó en voz baja, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta. Tomó un clínex para limpiarse los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron en su cara.

Le sonrió fugazmente cuando se adentró en la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta de nuevo. La miró con perspicacia.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró escrutándola su rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa. —Lloraste.

Bella volvió a negar silenciosamente, sin intenciones de dejar escapar de su garganta un solo sollozo.

—Mentirosa —juzgó benévolamente. Avanzó a paso lento, aflojerado hasta su lado.

—Quizá sea cierto —aceptó finalmente en voz alta. Mordió su lado con fuerza, tensa.

—Vamos, dime lo que sea que te sucede —la instó con comprensión. La comodidad entre ellos era palpable; él inspiraba confianza. Ella susurró tan bajo y tan rápido el motivo tan bajo que Jasper casi tuvo que pegar su oreja con los labios de ella. La escuchó sin interrumpirla ni una sola vez, soltando un par de suspiros cuando ella jadeaba por aire. —No deberías culparte; era ajeno a ti. A veces simplemente las cosas pasan, pero no estaba bajo tu control. Quizá no era lo que debías hacer. Busca el lado bueno, Bella.

—¿Hay un lado bueno, Jasper? —gimió, derramando un par de lágrimas adicionales. —Obligué a Alice a que abandonara todo también; lo hizo por mí. Tú sabes cuan agradecida estoy, pero hubiera querido que no ser culpable de ello. Ella dijo que no bailaría si yo no estaba ahí; para mí no había opción. ¿Y para Alice? A ella yo la limité.

—Alice parece muy feliz —contraatacó. —Ella te prefirió a ti, tú no la limitaste en absoluto. Alice decidió que sin ti, no sería lo que quería. No lo dejó por ti, lo dejó porque no quería seguir si tú no estabas ahí. No espera que se lo agradezcas, es parte de ella.

—Desperdició cada tarde conmigo, ayudándome a dar cada paso y hacía cuanto podía por mí. Me facilitó las cosas cuanto pudo. Hizo más de lo que necesitaba, más de lo que merecía.

—Deja de lamentarte —pidió tan amablemente que parecía como si fuera un favor personal. —No querrás que nadie te vea así, ¿cierto? Edward encontrará la manera de culparse y sentirse miserable.

Respiró repetidas ocasiones, cerrando los ojos. Quería olvidar el episodio que había protagonizado. Erró al pensar que Jasper la rodeaba con sus brazos; eran unos muy diferentes a los de él. Eran más ligeros aunque más largos.

Definitivamente, no quería su lástima, pero Edward era la clase de amigo que podía hacerle olvidar cualquier pena con un abrazo. Sus dedos se paseaban por la parte alta de su espalda apenas rozándola.

—No sufras por algo que no valga la pena —musitó contra su oído. Ella había entendido que él también lo recordaba, que no le había pasado desapercibido el día en el calendario.

—Tal vez tú lo creas, pero yo no —reprochó. Quiso deshacerse de su abrazo, pero no se lo permitió. La acunó contra su pecho con ternura. —Lo amaba de verdad.

—Estás viva —se empeñó —. Si tú hubieras visto la forma en que caíste… Nunca vi algo peor, era como una pesadilla interminable. Y tú simplemente no habrías los ojos…

Él besó su nariz y, con sus pulgares, limpió sus lágrimas. Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora; con sus manos en su cintura la arrastró hacia la puerta.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien —le aseguró, serio.

—Quédate conmigo —imploró. Inhaló profundamente para conservar la calma y no volver a deprimirse.

—Tanto como tú quieras —prometió. Pasó sus dedos largos por los sedosos cabellos de Bella, tan cuidadosamente como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

—Gracias—murmuró con sinceridad al filo de las escaleras. Él casi tuvo que arrastrarla hacia la planta inferior.

Nadie parecía echarlos de menos en la planta inferior. Solo Emmett con su escandaloso saludo hizo notar su presencia. N general, parecían cansados. Los ojos de Rosalie apenas se mantenían abiertos y bostezaba. Jasper, quien había desaparecido tras la irrupción de Edward, se mantenía pegado a Alice sin abrir la boca.

Fingió no escuchar cómo su madre le insistía a Esme que deberían llevar un botiquín de primeros auxilios más grande debido a la gran posibilidad que existía de que Bella se accidentara. Se convenció de que llevaban lo necesario y no fue hasta entonces que se resigno a despedirse de ellos. El camino pareció eterno, lleno de gritos, canturreos, peleas ensordecedoras y chillidos alegres. El terreno intrincado complicaba el acceso al claro donde solían acampar. Fueron dos largas horas, claustrofóbicas y lentísimas, encerrados en un auto.

Carlisle disfrutaba de ese tipo de actividades y, Bella debía admitir, que era estupendamente bueno. Organizó viajes por parejas para buscar leños y frutos. Planeaba una gran fogata al anochecer. Se aseguró de mantener a Alice cerca de él.

Tan pronto como Esme se los pidió Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y Edward, desaparecieron entre los árboles, tomando distintos senderos. Detrás de ellos, Alice agitaba su mano izquierda, vehemente, mientras que la derecha caía a su costado, asida de la de Jasper.

Desde hacía dos años atrás se habían vuelto inseparables, para desagrado de Edward. Él se limitaba a bufar molesto ante sus demostraciones de afecto. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Bella era la forma en que podían mirarse, incluso a una considerable distancia, y compartir un momento tan intimo que sentía la necesidad de girarse.

Alice había relatado cada paso —en repetidas ocasiones —de la forma en que le había dicho a Jasper sus sentimientos; le había contado lo ligeramente decepcionada que estaba pues nunca le había pedido que fuera su novia, aunque en momentos dejaba de importarle.

Tanto Emmett como Edward habían descubierto a su amigo besando a su hermana; Bella no sabía decir quién lucía más asqueado, enfadado e indignado. Le pareció que Edward estaba más que colérico, mientras que Emmett se había puesto tan pálido que incluso pod+ias distinguir un tono verdoso en su piel.

—Ya se les pasara—suspiraba Alice continuamente.

—¿No pueden separarse un segundo? —resopló Edward.

—Parece que Carlisle está tan frustrado como tú —rió. Él torció los labios con inconformidad.

—Trata de mantenerlos alejados —comentó mientras rodaba los ojos. —¡Cómo si no estuvieran solo todos los días!

—Acéptalo —retó—. Estás feliz de que la alejen de Jasper al menos unos minutos.

—Quizá —aceptó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Quizá no.

—¡Estás tan celoso…!

—¡No lo estoy! —replicó rápidamente. —Bien, tal vez un poco —añadió después de un momento. —De acuerdo, lo estoy. Pero sólo tiene trece y anda por todos lados besándose con Jasper.

—Casi catorce —resaltó, señalando la enorme diferencia entre los números consecutivos. —¡Y tienen la misma edad!

—No es lindo —continuó sin tomar en cuenta su comentario. —Dice que evita hacerlo cuando estoy cerca pero no siempre lo logra.

—Demonios, quiero un hermano mayor —suspiró con un deje de envidia.

—Tienes uno —señaló Edward. —Uno muy grande. ¿O crees que Tyler dejó de molestarte sólo por tus _amenazas_? —dijo con sarcasmo. Ella golpeó su hombro con su puño ligeramente.

—Emmett no pudo haberle hecho nada, me lo habría dicho —auguró, insegura.

—Bueno, quizá hayan negociado… —dijo, sin completar la frase, dejando el suspenso flotando en el aire.

—¡Edward! —regañó.

—Cuánto morbo —suspiró teatralmente. —Hace un par de semanas le advirtió que debería estar lejos de ti, me parece que comprendió la idea.

Ella soltó una risita tonta, recreando la escena en su mente. Tyler era tan cobarde como insistente. Esperaba que se olvidara de ella al menos por unos meses.

—Tengo malas noticias para ti —agregó Edward. Reprimió una mueca de disgusto y dijo: —Eric tiene nueva _presa_. Sin Mike cerca…

Bella gimió, preguntándose porque las personas más fastidiosas de todo el pueblo estaban interesadas en ella. ¿Por qué no puede ser Edward? Se preguntaba constantemente. Angela estaba hastiada de Eric por lo que le dejó muy claro que no quería ser su amiga, en un episodio en el que Bella había conocido el lado histérico de Angela.

—Creo que el día que Mike se fue a California fue el más feliz de mi vida —aseguró tan relajada como si le hubieran quitado un gran peo de encima.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde que los Newton se habían mudado hacia las grandes ciudades de California. Había sido liberador para Bella, la habían exentado de su eterna presencia no solicitada.

—Oh, sí. Pobre Jess, ¡lloró tanto!

Debieron pasar horas sin que lo notaran; disfrutar de la compañía era algo fácil entre ellos. No necesitaban nada más. No se dieron cuenta que tanto se había alejado hasta que vieron que el sol comenzaba a descender tras las montañas y sus estómagos rugieron, exigiendo algo de comer.

—Deberíamos volver —comentó Bella, tímida.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Estaba tan cansado como ella y deseaba volver tan rápido como fuera posible y descansar un poco. Caminaron en dirección contraria por silenciosos minutos. Bella observaba su alrededor, sin nada más interesante en que pensar. Veía las nubes entre los agujeros que dejaban los árboles, escasos, pero les permitían recibir luz solar.

Reparó en que no había dejado de dar vueltas en círculo cuando tropezó por segunda vez con la misma rama. Miró a Edward, intentando verificar si él también lo había entendido.

—Edward —llamó, seria. Su voz salió más ahogada de lo que esperaba. — ¿Estamos perdidos?

—Me parece que sí —aceptó. No parecía estar preocupado en lo absoluto, lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si hablaran del clima.

Él estaba seguro de que debían llegar a alguna parte que pudieran reconocer y volver. No mostró ningún indicio de preocupación hasta que comparó el tiempo que habían caminado con sus logros —ninguno.

Bella estaba a punto de darse por vencida y resignarse a vivir en el bosque el resto de su vida. Se sentaron al pie de un árbol; sus pies ardían y suplicaban por un pequeño descanso. Ella parecía a punto de romper a llorar. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de él, tomando un suspiro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —lloriqueó.

—No tengo idea…

* * *

_Nota original,_

_¡Hola!_

_Lo sé, tarde pero aquí estoy. En mi país aun es 19 de noviembre. ¡Mi cumpleaños! (se aceptan regalos retrasados... jajaja). Primero que nada queiro decirles que...¡**YA VI NEW MOON! Y ES ABSOLUTAMENTE HERMOSA, CADA MINUTO QUE ESPERAMOS DESDE HACE UN AÑO, HA VALIDO LA PENA, ¡ES PRECIOSA! ES PERFECTA! ES INDESCRIPTIBLE. ¡Y LA VI EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS! EL FINAL ME ENCANTO, CHRIS WEITZ ES MI NUEVO IDOLO, ME ENCANTO LA PELI, HIZO UN GRAN TRABAJO. **_

_De acuerdo, sigamos...  
_

_En el capitulo anterior se me olvido (lo siento mucho, saben qe soy muy olvidadiza) dar las gracias a Kiara Ortiz de Zarate, ella fue la que dio casi todas las ideas, excepto lo de la de las flores, excepto lo de las flores, eso lo tome de una sguerencia de july (littlevampire 91). ¡Ah! y el capitulo anterior también se lo deben a mi querido profesor de historia, pues escriibi la mitad._

_Ah, tambien una aclaración. ¡Sí,, Mike se fue! ¿No es genial? ¡ya dejo en paz a Bella! jajajaja pero en mi loca mente me dijo algo, se puso unos lentes oscuros y me dijo "i'll be back" jajaja_

_El siguiente capitulo pondré algo que tnego pensado desde hace muchooo, espero que les guste, nunca lo he visto en otro fic asi qe creo qe es buena idea ponerlo:D_

_y para las que pregunten ¡si! Edward esta celoso de jasperjejeje Espero que les haya gustado, yo estoy super feliz porque ¡tenemos 337 reviews! ustedes son geniales chicas, me dan animos. Recuerden, nueva meta : 400. ¿me harian feliz? Yo actualice hoy, ppor ustedes, para celebrar el preestreno de new moon aca en mexico y mi cumple... jajaja eso sono todo chantaje._

_Mañana tengo algo que hacer y el sabado tambien, normalmente durante la semana escribo poqiuto y el viernes en la tarde y el sabado en le transcurso del dia termino asi que no estoy segura si pueda actualizar el sabado, lo que pude haber hecho en la semana fue para este capitulo :s pero si no hay capitulo el sabado, el domingo juro que lo habrá. Como la otra vez prometi que no importaba si me rompía lacabeza para tener cap hoy, asi lo hare el domingo. Este cap lo termine ahora¡tengo sueño! solo he dormido tres horas, ya saben por el preestreno de new moon :D estaba escribiendo y cabezeaba... asi qe si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia o un error disculpenme pero me urgia tener el capitulo_

_Estoy segura de que algo más debía poner pero mio hermana me distrajo y lo olvide jejeje._

_Gracias por su apoyo!_

_Nos leemos._

_Besos de Edward, Abrazos de Emmett y mordidas de JAsper_

_xoxoxooxox_

_LizB (ahora con un año mas...)_

* * *

**Editado. 02.04.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	20. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

Edades:

Edward:13

Alice:13

Bella:13

Japer:13

Rosalie: 13

Emmett: 14

* * *

**Capitulo 20: You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home**

Caminar no parecía dar resultado. Nada parecía hacerlo. Podían ver a través del espeso follaje que el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de diversas tonalidades de naranja; el sol había comenzado su camino hacia el oeste dejando una estela rojiza en su camino. Una brisa ligera, casi imperceptible, acariciaba sus pieles y jugaba con sus cabellos.

Bella bufó. Siempre llevaba un suéter con ella y justo el día que le hacía falta, lo había olvidado en alguna parte. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el viento rozó casi con dulzura sus brazos.

Caminamos otro rato, sin ningún resultado..El sol empezaba a posicionarse en el horizonte o eso era lo que nos permitía ver los arboles. Una ligera brisa acariciaba nuestros cabellos. ¿Por qué, cuando se requería, no traía chamarra?

—Hace frío, ¿no? —aseguró, sin que ninguna expresión perturbara su rostro. Él, a diferencia de Bella, había sido precavido y llevaba un suéter verde olivo.

—Está bien —dijo ella, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, cuando en realidad solo había escondido un estremecimiento.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos, curvando ligeramente sus labios. Con agilidad y una rapidez deslumbrante, se sacó el suéter y se lo entregó. La miró fijamente retándola a contradecirlo.

«Arrogante» pensó. Le quitó de las manos la prenda y pasó su cabeza por el cuello y sus brazos por las mangas. Era demasiado grande para ella. Se remangó para tener acceso a sus manos pero de la cintura no pudo hacer nada. La tela cálida tela estaba caliente, debido al previo uso de Edward. Mientras se acomodaba la ropa pudo percibir que el suéter expedía su olor.

—Tendrás frío—puntualizó. Miró con remordimiento su camisa polo, demasiado delgada para la temperatura.

—Entonces sí estabas helada, ¿eh? —.La miró triunfante. Había una sonrisa bailando en sus labios que le demostraba que él era el único ganador.

—Evades el tema, Cullen.

—Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sabes que no te creo ni una palabra, ¿cierto? —agregó con tranquilidad.

—Algo así—confirmó.

—¿Por qué no lo aceptas? —indagó, más para sí misma que para él.

—Tú eres más importante —discutió. No la dejo replicar sabiendo cual sería su respuesta. Abrazó su cintura haciéndola caminar más deprisa y añadió: —Sólo camina, Bella.

No se sentía exactamente con el mejor ánimo del mundo para discutir el tema. Estaba nervioso por la inminente llegada de la noche y no quería terminar haciendo una ridícula escena declarándole alguna estupidez, como algún sentimiento resguardado tan cuidadosamente.

—Estoy asustada —confesó, rompiendo el mutismo que se había generado entre ambos. Él paró en seco para observarla. Bella rehuyó sus ojos, avergonzada de haberle confidenciado tal cosa. Con sus dedos, Edward elevó su barbilla.

— Todo va a ir bien, estoy aquí —la persuadió. —Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

No le cupo en la cabeza que él pudiera recordar dicha promesa, aparentemente sin importancia. Para ella había sido significativa, pero habían transcurrido más de seis años.

—Seamos realistas, —suspiró —estamos perdidos en medio del bosque.

Él resopló abatido. Sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a sus costados y reanudo su caminata por entre los espesos arbustos y los altos y gruesos troncos. Olía la humedad y casi podía sentirla flotar en el ambiente, así como la incertidumbre de la insondable pregunta: ¿dónde estaban?

— ¿Estás cansada? —pregunto repentinamente.

Ella deseó internamente que dejara de preocuparse por ella de esa forma tan inesperadamente agradable. Cada palabra amable y cada mirada angustiada por su bienestar hacían que creciera la falsa semilla de la esperanza que, al final, no serían más que cosechas marchitas y decepcionantes.

—Un poco —admitió mirando sus pies, sucios de lodo.

A decir verdad, no esperaba que el musgo verdísimo fuera tan cómodo. No sabía si se debía al efecto mullido que le brindaba el fango o el autentico cansancio que la azotaba. Se encontró a sí misma preguntándose qué debía decir. Nunca se había suscitado algo parecido, sus largas charlas surgían solas sin tener que forzar nada. Extrañamente, había surgido el incómodo sentimiento de no querer fastidiarlo.

Finalmente, a falta de palabras, se rindió dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Él aceptó silenciosamente la posición acomodando su mentón sobre su coronilla. Bella confirmó que ese aroma que provenía del suéter era el perfume natural de Edward. La rodeó con los brazos, como si con ese simple acto fueran a volver a casa por arte de magia. Bella le devolvió el abrazo, excusándose a sí misma con la pobre justificación que era para protegerle del frío.

—Alice se equivocó —comentó. Su voz sonó frustrada, nerviosa e incluso con una nota de ansiedad.

—Bueno, los dos sabemos que eso no es muy usual —afirmó sin despegar su cara del hombre de Edward. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dice a menudo que nosotros siempre sabemos qué hacer, —se señaló a sí mismo y, aunque no estuvieran ahí para señalarlos también, Bella sabía que se refería a sus hermanos —y ahora yo no lo sé. Encontraré la forma en que podamos salir de aquí.

Ella se animó con el pensamiento de que estar perdida en medio de la nada con posibilidades prácticamente nulas de salir estando con Edward no podía ser tan malo.

Un ligero destello incomodó sus ojos por un segundo. La pulsera que Edward le había regalado en algún cumpleaños brilló bajo el sol. Siguió con la mirada la dirección de donde provenía semejante luz. Podía visualizarla entre los troncos y no en sus copas.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó para llamar su atención. —Mira —apuntó hacia los árboles, donde podía ver la luz del sol traspasar las ramas. — ¡El sol! —dijo al borde de la euforia. Se puso de pie y tomó su mano ágilmente, antes de que él siquiera pudiera analizar su comentario. El camino era pedregoso e inaccesible hasta cierto punto pero ese detalle no era importante ahora.

Pararon en seco, anonadados por el paisaje que se extendía frente a ellos. Sin buscarlo, habían dado con el más maravilloso, sorprendente e inusitado prado que jamás hubieran creído tener suficiente vida para ver. Era el sueño de cualquier artista; un pequeño pedazo de paraíso traído a la tierra. Era digno de ser comparado con el Edén. Enormes árboles brindaban la seguridad de sus gigantescas sombras y las flores silvestres, esparcidas por todo el lugar, daban un aire hogareño y fiable.

Era del tamaño del jardín trasero de los Cullen, así de grande. Era un trozo de cielo en la tierra. El pasto húmedo se asemejaba a una alfombra hermética y mullida que envolvía el suelo. Podías respirar vida en aquel lugar que, sin duda, era uno muy especial.

De fondo, podían escuchar las olas del mar golpear las rocas y los acantilados de LaPush. Creaban una melodía en perfecta armonía, como si hubiera sido compuesta especialmente para aquél lugar. Las hojas de los árboles se movían con gracia, como si bailaran al ritmo de las olas.

El encuentro de aquel pequeño paraíso sólo confirmó sus previas suposiciones: el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte.

—Es… —quiso describir Bella, pero las palabras no lograron salir por su boca, atoradas en su garganta.

—Extraordinario —completó Edward.

La paz que emanaba cada hoja, cada centímetro rebosante de hermosura, inspiraba a tomar asiento en suelo acojinado; parecía ser el lugar perfecto para tomar las decisiones más trascendentes y culminantes de una vida. Desprendía esa aura de confianza que necesitabas en momentos tan definitivos y que el solo mirar a tu alrededor podía envolver su pecho de la confidencia carente dentro de uno mismo.

El mutismo era relajante; el repentino silencio brindaba cierta comodidad que les hacía falta. Les daba seguridad. Tras un par de inspiraciones profundas de ese aire tan puro, sus tensiones parecieron desaparecer súbitamente, como si sólo fueran sueños antiguos que sus mentes reservaban un lugar demasiado pequeño para ellos.

—Hacia allá —murmuró, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza para que ella entendiera. —La carretera —insistió alzando dos octavas su voz. —Es hacia allá —apuntó hacia la derecha como si fuera algo fácil de deducir. —Significa que el claro es hacia el otro lado. Bella, ¡ya sé como regresar! —agitó su mano, aún asida fuertemente, como si pudiera contagiarla de su repentino éxtasis.

La hizo recorrer el prado recién encontrado, para ir hacia el otro lado, en busca del tan ansiado claro.

— ¡No! —lo detuvo Bella —. No quiero irme.

— ¿Perdón? —indagó, mirándola como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza o si un tercer ojo hubiera nacido justo en medio de su frente.

— ¿Sabes cómo regresar aquí? —interrogó con voz trémula.

Él rió por lo bajó, asintiendo. Su timidez era un rasgo de ella tan ineludible como adorable. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría conocerla por décadas y ella aún así, tendría ese rubor en sus mejillas, ardiendo con cada broma que le gastaran o cada comentario del que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Claro que lo sé—le aseguró. —Será nuestro secreto —le prometió, solemne. —Solo nuestro.

—Sólo nuestro —concordó ella. Colocó sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos, estrechándola ligeramente. Era su forma de sellar su trato; su secreto sería guardado por mientras estuvieran con vida.

—Nadie más—le advirtió él con una sonrisa torcida, demasiado persuasiva.

—Le robarían la magia —caviló en voz alta. —El prado—lo nombró.

—_Nuestro prado_ —le corrigió.

A ella le gustaba la idea; mucho más que eso. Compartía más que sus pensamientos, sus escondidas travesuras, ahora compartían un lugar del que nadie más tendría conocimiento.

—Volveremos pronto —aseguró Edward.

—Sí, Esme debe estar muy preocupada.

Edward era un perfecto guía a través de los irregulares senderos del bosque. La oscuridad los ceñía a cada minuto que pasaba. Pronto el sol habría desaparecido por completo. Las horas había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaban. El castigo sería bastante grave.

Tenía que agradecer no haberse herido de gravedad. Había tropezado tres o cuatro veces y sus palmas tenían un par de cortadas insignificantes gracias a la áspera corteza de los árboles. Edward había enrollado sus brazos en su cintura

Pronto se hubo cansado de cuidar cada paso que daba y optó por tomarla por la cintura permanentemente para asegurarse de que no diera ni una sola pisada en falso. Ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la calidez de sus brazos. Había una sensación revoloteando en su estómago haciéndola sentir con una incomodidad extrañamente confortable.

Edward era el chico más educado que conocería jamás. Eventualmente, ubicaba sus manos en ambos lados de sus caderas para alzarla y así evadir obstáculos que consideraba excesivamente peligrosos para ella. Su tacto era mucho más agradable de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Llegado a un punto, el terreno era más intrincado, cubierto de piedras y ramas enredadas por todo el piso, suponiendo todo un reto atravesarlas. Él suspiró, observando el terror en sus ojos. Rió ligeramente contra la piel de su mejilla mientras la besaba dulcemente. Hizo que subiera a su espalda y la llevó por el resto del camino. Ella nunca se sintió tan estúpida.

—Casi llegamos —confirmó. Ella había siseado en desacuerdo cuando la había alzado en su espalda pero no tenía otra solución en mente. Quería llegar dentro de lo que quedaba del día.

—Nunca volverás a hacer esto, Cullen —amenazó sujetándose de su espalda fuertemente.

—Bien, pero tú no volverás a caer —le respondió con un tono hilarante.

—Soy pesada —insistió.

—Bella, para.

—Presuntuoso —dijo en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento que logró disimular.

—Obstinada.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —sugirió, temerosa. El camino se había abierto y, finalmente, él accedió a ponerla sobre sus pies. —Gracias.

—¡Edward Cullen! —exclamó Esme. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y parecía estar a punto de echar humor por las orejas. — ¡No vuelvan a hacer eso!

—Esme —jadeó Bella en busca de una explicación creíble y tan verídica como fuera posible.

—Mamá… —gimió Edward.

—Sus «lo sentimos, Esme» no funcionarán esta vez —declaró, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Incluso podían asegurar que se le dificultaba respirar. —Están en problema, jóvenes. ¡Cómo se les ocurrió desaparecer de esa manera!

—Esme, no fue nuestra intención —se excusó Bella. —De verdad no queríamos preocuparlos es sólo que…

—¡Preocupados! —bufó la mujer. Hacía altos ademanes con sus manos, como si pudiera sacar su tensión de esa manera. —Estábamos angustiadísimos. ¡Llamé a Charlie hace horas! Está aquí…

—Oh, no —jadeó la castaña. Mordió sus labios, tensa. Era oficial, iba a ser una mala noche. —Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste.

Se imaginó la histeria naciente en su padre; inventaría historias tan ridículas como poco probables en su mente. Encontraría la forma de culpar a Edward y le daría a ella una de sus miradas desaprobatorias. _Esas_ miradas frías que eran incluso peores que los castigos o los eternos sermones típicos de los padres. Esa inmaculada indiferencia de la que sería presa por las siguientes semanas, hasta que tuviera algo lo suficientemente importante en mente como para hacerle olvidar el episodio tan desagradable.

—Isabella Swan —llamó él. Su voz gruesa era incluso más seria y atemorizante de lo común.

«Aquí vamos» pensó Bella. Su sentencia había sido firmada en el momento en que Charlie puso un pie en ese claro.

—Padre —asintió con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no había ni un ápice de broma en su conversación, próxima a dar comienzo. —Dime —agregó. Su voz dulce tintineaba en el aire húmedo, demasiado aguda para la seriedad que intentaba expresar.

Charlie tomó una bocanada de aire. Exhaló pesadamente, lo que a Bella le recordó la sonora respiración de un caballo. Después de la tempestad viene la calma, pensó. Aunque esta vez la tempestad vendría después de la calma.

—¡Cómo se te ocurrió desaparecer así! —bramó; sus orejas sonrojadas hacían que su parecido con Bella se acentuara, según la perspectiva de Edward. Charlie lo miró de arriba abajo, escudriñando cada milímetro de su cuerpo y prestando especial atención en su cara. —¡Cómo se te ocurrió desaparecer con _él_! —bufó. Su rostro se crispó repentinamente, como si una súbita respuesta le hubiera venido a la mente. — ¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó con histeria.

—Papá —gimió. —Es Edward; sólo Edward.

Charlie abrió la boca para vociferar algo que, Bella podía asegurar, seguramente serían insultos indirectos hacia Edward para que ella pudiera resultar indemne. Después, volvió a cerrarla, reconsiderando lo que iba a decir. Cuando su boca se abrió por tercera vez, el color abandono su rostro, mostrándole mucho más pálido de lo habitual.

—Lo lamentó, Edward—murmuró. Hablaba suavemente, con la intención de que sus palabras únicamente llegaran a los oídos de Edward, aunque su cometido resultara fallido. —Necesitaba asegurarme que mi hija estuviera bien. ¿Lo comprendes?

Edward sonrió tímidamente. Sus labios apenas se curvaron y, aunque mantenía su barbilla erguida, no miraba a Charlie a los ojos. Asintió temblorosamente, abochornado.

—Ven aquí —instó dirigiéndose a Bella. Charlie vaciló un instante antes de que sus brazos, largos y trémulos, la rodearan y atrajeran a su pecho. —Estaba muy asustado de que alguien pudiera haberte hecho daño —dijo contra su cabello castaño.

—Estás exagerando, papá —contestó ella.

Charlie no era la persona más amorosa que conociera. Sus abrazos eran escasos y, mayoritariamente, momentáneos. En cambio, la envolvía con fuerza, temeroso de que pudieran separarla de su lado.

—Debería irme —afirmó. —Disfruta el campamento, cariño. Renée y yo estaremos en casa cuando regreses —.La sonrisa incrédula y, en cierta forma, hipócrita de su hija le hizo agregar: —Lo prometo.

Charlie se dio la vuelta y caminó con su usual velocidad excesiva. Se despidió con la mano de Carlisle y, presuroso, aceleró más sus pasos para dirigirse al auto. Bella ignoró el hecho de que el cuello de Charlie se girara de cuando en cuando, vigilando que su hija no hubiera desaparecido, como si de un ser evanescente se tratara.

—Lo lamento —dijo mirando a Edward. —Quiero decir, su actitud —añadió mirando la espalda en movimiento de Charlie.

Edward no podía verlo, pero comprendió a qué se refería. Su bochorno se había esfumado permitiéndose abrazarla calurosamente. Bella apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente cuando Charlie les dirigía una última mirada y, con las cejas arqueadas, soltaba un fuerte resoplido de disgusto.

—Charlie va a matarme —aseguró.

Él se separó de ella y se echaron andar, conscientes de que Esme los vigilaba de cerca. Su alivio por verlos regresar se había ido tan rápido como llegó para dejar única y exclusivamente espacio para su ira.

—Nos ha visto —se señaló a sí misma y después a él. —¡Por Dios, casi le ha dado un infarto! —exclamó. —Y sólo se trata de ti, quiero decir, sabe quién eres. No quiero imaginarme su reacción cuando diga que voy a casarme o algo —dijo apresuradamente, sin tomar aire ni una sola vez. Finalmente soltó una risilla vivaz en la que él le acompaño.

—Eso no me lo pierdo —aseguró.

«Ojalá así fuera» quiso decir, pero no encontró las agallas suficientes para externarlo. Ella sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de pensamientos tan poco alentadores.

—Así que, se divirtieron, ¿eh? —los abordó Carlisle. Su sarcasmo era insólito y la sonrisa helada que les dedicaba, definitivamente no era una feliz.

—Eh… Hola, papá. —Él sabía exactamente lo que quería decir pero le costaba encontrar su voz. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos, mostrando su nerviosismo.

Carlisle dio una seca cabezada, como si estuviera de acuerdo ante la sugerencia no dicha.

—Luego hablaremos sobre esto —advirtió; sus ojos azulísimos penetraban a su hijo. Parecía que a nadie le cabía en la cabeza que no ellos habían sido culpables.

—_¿Esto? _—repitió Edward. —¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hablar sobre _esto_? ¡No he hecho nada!

—No —concordó Carlisle. —Desapareciste por horas con una chica —mencionó distraídamente —y la chica es Bella. ¿Qué estabas pensando? —agregó con tranquilidad fingida. — Más interesante, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¡te perdiste con ella!

—No me gusta lo que estás insinuando —recriminó educadamente. —Esperaba que supieras que no soy capaz de hacer nada en contra de su voluntad.

—Es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa—dijo, alzando su voz tan sólo unas octavas. —Su voluntad —agregó.

—¡No hice nada! —se defendió. —Deberías de confiar en mí; yo no podría hacer nada en su contra.

—Confío en ti —declaró volviendo a su semblante sosegado.

—No lo demuestras —incriminó una vez más.

—Confío en ti cuando no desapareces con una chica —afirmó.

—¡Sólo me perdí! —gimió con frustración. Movía sus manos sin un rumbo fijo, haciendo ademanes en el aire. Su tensión era palpable, al igual que la humillación que sentía. —No sabía cómo regresar, no lo hicimos deliberadamente —gritó.

Carlisle lo observaba con ojo crítico, debatiéndose entre creerle o dejar el tema por el momento. Bella creyó que sería prudente intervenir y dejar de observar la discusión como una polizón, parada ahí como una estúpida.

—Carlisle —comenzó, dudosa —Edward es inocente. Sólo nos perdimos y él me sacó de ahí. Si no fuera por él, creo que aún estaría ahí, en algún lugar del bosque.

—Ve con tus hermanos —le ordenó Esme severa, mirando directamente a Edward. Había cierta dulzura implícita en su orden, quizá en su media sonrisa, o en la forma en que lo miraba.

Alice y Emmett estaban dentro de una de las tiendas de campaña, acompañados de Rosalie y Jasper. Podían escuchar sus risas y sus súbitos chillidos.

—Qué enredo, ¿eh? —suspiró Bella.

—Qué va —rió. —Están enfadados por que pasaron horas preocupados, es todo. Créeme, están tratando de protegerte a ti, no a mí.

—¿A mí?

—¿Todavía no lo entiendes? —dijo amablemente. — Eres parte de mi familia.

Su afirmación se quedó ahí, flotando en el aire. Entonces, entraron a la tienda de campaña. Los cuatro habitantes de ésta estaban sentados en el suelo, uno en seguida del otro, adoptando posturas cómodas. La cabeza de Rosalie reposaba sobre las piernas de Alice, quien apoyaba su cuerpo contra Jasper. Emmett, a su vez, descasaba su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Rosalie.

— ¿Qué tal su aventura? —indagó Emmett con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cállate —pidió su hermano.

—Alguien tuvo un mal día—canturreó Rosalie por lo bajo. — ¿A que sí?

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa interrogante pero no dijo nada y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Emmett rió de su expresión cuando la atrajo por la cintura hacia él. Se puso de pie e hizo que Bella adoptara la posición que había tenido él antes.

Emmett le regaló un guiño y arrastró a Jasper y a Edward lejos de ahí.

—Estábamos preocupados —comentó Alice, con un suspiro.

—Sólo nos perdimos —repitió Bella, cansada de lo mismo.

—Creímos eso —dijo Rosalie. —Tu sentido de orientación es nulo; incluso peor que el nuestro —explicó haciendo señas entre ella y Alice.

—Llegamos a la conclusión de que eres como Kriptonita —prosigió Alice. —Anulas los poderes de mi hermano. Eres su perdición; estaba tan interesado viendo cada uno de tus movimientos que no supo por dónde iba.

—Qué estúpida teoría —dijo Bella. Soltó una risita tonta, creyendo que sus imaginaciones no tenían limite.

—El amor es estúpido —puntualizó Alice.

—Y Edward está enamorado de ti —complemento Rosalie.

Su sincronización era escalofriante, terminaban las frases de la otra como si lo hubieran ensayado previamente con mucho esfuerzo.

—Sí, bueno, algo anda mal sus cabezas…

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Tengo muchas cosas que decirles, primero ¡PERDON! sé que prometi actualizar el domingo pero no pude. Ahora les doy mi razón: Tengo una compañera del colegio, que la conozco desde preescolar y ella, desgraciadamente, falleció la semana pasada. El sabado pasado fui a su fneral. Fue triste._

_Otra cosa es que tal vez no sea muy bueno el cap pues, por esa misma razon, no habia mucha inspiración. PErdon._

_Mil gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños y los fics que me regalaron todos son hermosos. En mi perfil voy a poner los links (los iba a poner aqui pero mi mama me esta presionando)_

_¡365 rr! Son geniales, perdon por no contestarlos, a partir de este cap ya voy a ponerme al corriente. Es que estoy teniendo problemas con ff. net_

_Muchisisisismas gracias por todos su lindos comentarios._

_Ahora, el beso, como verán no hay beso. Pero muy pronto, lo prometo. Consideré ponerlo aqui, pero no me crei capaz de escribir algo tan lindo con mi estado de animo :s._

_En el siguiente capitulo, creo que habrán pasado más años. Esto era importante porque quería que encontraran el prado juntos. Que no fuera el prado de Edward, sino de los dos, me entienden? SE me hizo lindo. Será un escenario importante en nuestra historia._

_Bueno, mi mama me esta presionando porque voy a salir y me urge buscar mis zapatosjaja. Las dejo y espero sus reviews._

_Un besote!_

_LizBrandon, (un año más... gracias Dios)  
_


	21. Sustos

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Me atribuyo la trama solamente; este capitulo en especial va dedicado a tres personitas en especial : Kiara Ortiz de Zarate, Steph y a ti, abue :)

Edades:

Emmett:16

Edward&Alice&Rosalie:15

Jasper&Bella:14

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Sustos.**

Un ruido peculiar perturbó el profundo sueño de Bella. Repasó mentalmente cada objeto en su habitación y el resultado fue negativo: ninguno emitía una vibración tan molestamente palpable. Un recoveco de su cabeza registro que era el sonido de un móvil, pero recordaba haber apagado el suyo la noche anterior.

Se removió incómoda en la cama. Estaba recostada de lado, pero se sentía el nerviosismo recorrerla. Abrió su ojo izquierdo y no dejó pasar que la puerta estaba abierta.

Inusual.

Siempre cerraba la puerta antes de ir a dormir. Especialmente la noche anterior, recordaba haberla cerrado después de lavarse los dientes. La única que entraría a su habitación a esa hora sería Charlotte. Sin embargo, ella se caracterizaba por su sigilo y sus silenciosos pasos; y nunca hubiera dejado la puerta abierta.

Ignoró su paranoia dejándose vencer por la somnolencia; era sábado y sus vacaciones estaban a una semana de tener fin y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar cada segundo. Se dio la vuelta con la clara intención de continuar con su sueño pero había algo que no esperaba ver; no esperaba _sentir,_ mucho menos _escuchar._

—Buenos días, Bella —murmuró suavemente.

Bella se desgañitó la garganta profiriendo un grito tan agudo que no había una sola persona en toda la calle que no la hubiera escuchado. Esos ojos verdísimos brillaban de diversión. Bella rodó para quedar viendo al techo. Su respiración era agitada, su corazón se había acelerado. Pero ¿Qué demonios hacía Alice ahí? ¿No estaba en Chicago?

—Mary Alice, no vuelvas a hacer eso —murmuró poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

—Exageras—se burló.

— ¿Cómo diablos quieres que no me asuste si despierto y en mi cama está una persona que debería estar en el otro lado del país?

—Estaba en Chicago, no en Nueva York —contradijo.

—Cállate, Alice.

Puso un brazo sobre su cara, cubriendo sus ojos, tratando de calmarse. Realmente la había asustado. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada, cada vez que Alice iba a visitar a su abuela regresaba antes de lo planeado. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, espantado.

Alice enterró sus rodillas en el suave colchón retirando el brazo de Bella dulcemente.

— ¿Estás muy enojada? —preguntó, con un deje falso de arrepentimiento. Bella cerró los ojos inmediatamente, sabiendo que si la veía iba a caer en su juego.

—Sí, mucho.

Alice tiró de sus párpados, en un intento de que ella abriera los ojos y le otorgara su perdón absoluto. Bella rió con ganas, zafándose de su agarre.

— De acuerdo, para —ordenó con voz estricta. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¡Qué amorosa! —exclamó con el sarcasmo fluyendo en su voz. No se movió de su posición en la cama, aparentemente comodísima. — ¿No te parece que hay algo distinto?

—No —contestó Bella con simplicidad.

Su amiga bufó. Sonrió más, ahora mostrando su dentadura. Bella le encontró un gran parecido con el gato rizón. La observó unos minutos, Alice empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¡Oh! ¡Te han quitado los frenillos!

La sonrisa radiante se había quedado congelada en su rostro, sin posibilidad alguna de que ésta fuera a moverse ni un ápice. Su dentadura blanca era perfecta. Brillaba levemente bajo la ligera luz matutina.

—Impresionante —alabó.

Y es que Alice estaba traumatizada con sus frenillos pues Bella no los había necesitado por más que un par de meses. «La belleza cuesta» le recordaba constantemente, como una pequeña venganza por haber convencido a Renée de que una visita al dentista sería lo más adecuado; había portado un pedazo de metal en la boca por largos meses únicamente por su causa. Internamente se compadecía por su sufrimiento. Después recordaba cuánto había odiado llevarlos y se retractaba.

—Vamos, Hojalata —la instó —. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, Biblioteca Móvil —le respondió de la misma forma.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó casualmente, mientras bajaban las escaleras con una lentitud, casi parsimoniosa.

—Lo que quieres decir es «¿cuándo _hemos_ llegado?» Sólo venimos mama y yo; mis hermanos llegarán después.

—Cállate, Hojalata —ordenó molesta, comprendiendo el trasfondo de su declaración. —Charlotte, ¿por qué dejaste entrar a este demonio? Podría incendiar la casa.

—Creí que te alegraría —puntualizó la mujer. —Además, vino con tu madre.

«Memorándum: Mamá no es de confianza.»

—Alice, ¿que no tienes casa? —le dijo en un tono sincero y sin ninguna intención de ofenderla.

—Es una larga y aburrida historia —suspiró. — ¿Qué tienes para alimentar a esta pobre chica, Charlotte? —preguntó, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Robas a mi madre, después robas a mi nana… —murmuró por lo bajo. —¿Qué sigue?

—Tú robas a mi hermano, así que cierra la boca —contraatacó con ironía. Se sentó, graciosa, sobre una encimera de la cocina, doblando sus piernas y descansando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Bella no dijo nada. No tenía nada que replicar. Alice monopolizaba la conversación, su vocecilla hacía eco en cada rincón de la casa, como si las campanillas recorrieran la habitación, danzando de arriba abajo.

Pasó horas en aquella casa, que era su segundo hogar. Había tanto de qué hablar, de qué opinar; los temas de conversación parecían interminables: uno originaba otro y éste otro más. Alice hablaba con fluidez, al contrario de Bella, que pensaba dos veces lo que iba a decir. Ellas eran una perfecta antítesis, diseñada para estar juntas.

Caía la tarde y con ella el sol. Las montañas ya eran rojizas; el verano había terminado y ahora la envoltura verde del pueblo empezaba a secarse y a caer al suelo poco a poco, aunque la mitad de las especies resistían el invierno, tan verdes como durante el apogeo de la primavera. Bella reconoció el tintineante sonido que emergía del bolsillo de Alice.

—¡Eso fue lo que me despertó!

—Es Rosalie —la ignoró. —Está aquí. Viene con Jasper —agregó con una sonrisilla tonta.

Rosalie no había perdido una sola oportunidad de decirles que ella tenía la edad legal para conducir. Su BMW rojo era la clase de cosas que no podías evitar dedicarle una mirada de admiración. Incluso en aquella pequeña foto que completaba su permiso, en la que debías mirar al frente, sin sonreír, ella lucía perfecta.

Rosalie tocó el timbre. Detrás de ella, estaba Jasper. Perseguía a su hermana con paciencia, rodando los ojos cada vez que ella hacía algo que, a su criterio era innecesario. Estaba aburrido. Estar con su hermana por dos semanas continuas sin alguien más cerca era, en definitiva, un castigo divino. Sin duda, su semblante mejoró cuando Alice apareció en su campo de visión. Era como si hubiera prendido una lámpara después de una noche oscurísima, en la que creía no volvería a ver la luz. Alice iluminaba cada rincón.

Bella, frente a la puerta, se dio cuenta del pequeño momento íntimo que compartían y se forzó a retirar la mirada, avergonzada por inmiscuirse. No hubo grandes abrazos ni besos desesperados, solamente dos pares de ojos, diciéndose todo lo que sus labios no sería capaces de decir. Era suficiente para que ambos supieran que todo iba bien.

Para ellas, era demasiado común esa situación. Pero Jasper se encogió incómodo, rodeado de chicas, sin posibilidad de escapar. La habitación de su amiga nunca le había parecido tan pequeña. Interrogó a Alice en voz baja, pero ella respondió entre risas, notando su ánimo, que Emmett y Edward deberían estar en un avión aún. Por un segundo, olvidaron que tenían un pequeño y selecto público, mirándolos intercambiar pequeños besos en sus labios.

—Oigan, chicos, no es por arruinarles el momento ni nada, pero he comido suficiente azúcar por hoy —interrumpió abruptamente Rosalie.

La pareja le miró enfadada.

—No le hagas caso —susurró suavemente Jasper en el oído de Alice. —Está celosa. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que se van, Rosalie se pone insoportable. Creo que extraña a Emmett, pero no le digas que te dije.

—Te odiará si te escucha —le advirtió Alice.

—Lo sé, es bastante inmadura.

—_Tú _eres demasiado maduro, hermano —remarcó con un deje de resentimiento. —No pienses que siempre llevas la razón; eres el favorito de mamá, eso es todo. Así que, cierra la boca si no quieres que le cuente a Alice...

—Acabas de terminar con nuestro trato, Rosalie —dijo mordazmente Jasper. Trató de sonar serio pero su intento se vio arruinado cuando se le fue la voz.

Rose rió a carcajadas.

— ¡Jasper ya es un hombre! —rió de nuevo. —Ese es mi hermano —fingió una voz grave.

Bella hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no reír. La voz de Jasper era demasiado pasiva, reflexiva y tranquilizadora, aunque de vez en cuando se veía interrumpida por notas altas.

—Chico grande, dije que no le diría sobre qué no que no lo mencionaría—puntualizó complacida.

—¿Deberíamos hablar? —dijo Alice en voz baja, con cariño.

—Sí, creo que sí—contestó ininteligiblemente.

Asió la mano de Alice y la hizo seguirle camino hacia la puerta. Secretamente, además de desear hablar con Alice, necesitaba salir de esa habitación tan pronto como pudiera.

—Suéltalo ya —exigió Bella desde su cama, haciéndose a un lado para que Rosalie se acomodara junto a ella.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —declaró. Soltaron una carcajada limpia, sonora. —Sólo le dije «sé lo que dirás y si no haces lo que yo te pido lo diré antes». Estaba completamente aterrorizado, pobrecillo. Pero nunca tuve la menor idea sobre qué quería hablar.

—¿Y si quiere terminar con Alice? —aventuró a decir, consternada. —Eso mataría a Alice. Mataré a tu hermano si le hace daño, Rosalie.

—No lo creo —se apresuró a responder. —No tienes idea de la forma en que la extraño. ¡No se despegaba del teléfono!

Su andar no eran esos pasos firmes, seguros y lentos que le caracterizaban. Alice podía jurar que lo había visto tambalearse más de una vez. Ella solamente lo observaba y reafirmaba el agarre de sus manos. No estaba segura si su repentina inseguridad nacía de ella, o era la que Jasper transmitía, _emitía_ por cada uno de sus poros. Había un pequeño miedo dentro de ella, por la incertidumbre. Su única fuente de confianza eran los dedos temblorosos de Jasper entrelazando los suyos.

—¿Quieres un helado? —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio denso.

—Jasper, hace frío —contestó ella con una cariñosa ironía.

—Eh, sí. Olvídalo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, comenzando a desesperarse. Su paciencia no era tan grande como de él, y Jasper había rebasado los límites cuando salieron de la casa.

—¿Me quieres? —inquirió repentinamente, haciéndole creer por un segundo que había escuchado mal.

La acera parecía interminable, casi tanto como su sorpresa. Miró al suelo, sin tener idea de cuál sería la respuesta adecuada.

—Más de lo que crees —aseguró ella. —¿Cuál es el punto?

—Curiosidad—afirmó dudoso. Se permitió besar su nariz, haciéndola reír. —Te quiero también Alice. Quisiera que lo supieras.

—Lo sé. Esperaba que tú también lo hicieras.

—Créeme que sí —suspiró. —Discutí con Rosalie, hace unos días. Estaba irritada por la forma en que te extrañaba —.Alice se acurrucó entre sus brazos, para protegerse de la brisa helada que recorría su cuerpo. —Rose puede decir cosas sin pensar y herir a los demás. Ella dijo que si realmente te mereciera no te lastimaría y no estaría usando. No comprendía lo que decía, porque en verdad eres todo. «Ni siquiera son pareja». Y la verdad es que soy un idiota.

Sus dedos trémulos recorrían los largos cabellos negros de Alice, sujetos en una coleta de lado. No se atrevió a decir nada más en un par de segundos; cada instante era trascendente y podría instalar una gran diferencia en su vida.

—No lo eres —desmintió con cariño.

—Lo soy —insistió. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te dije por primera vez que te _quiero._ Pero te lo dije sólo a ti. Por favor, confía en mí, nunca quise herirte. Si nunca te pedí algo más fue porque lo di por sentado; nunca pensé que debería pedirte que fueras mi novia. Era obvio.

—Para mí no es obvio —respondió con un deje de dolor. Se desasió de sus brazos y dio unos pasos atrás. Jasper recorrió de una zancada la distancia que ella se había alejado.

—Es obvio cuando se trata de la única persona que has amado, Alice —dijo cautelosamente, moviendo sus labios despacio. La contemplaba, inseguro de proseguir.

Alice se sorprendió. Él nunca había dicho que la amara, siempre decía que la quería, pero amar era diferente. Su estómago se estremeció y una repentina euforia la invadió. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y ahora latía más rápido de lo que nunca había latido. Trató de controlarse a sí misma, pero la euforia era desmedida.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—¿No confías en mí?

—No. No, sí lo hago. Me parece ilógico pero lo hago.

—Alice, eres la persona más asombrosa que existe —puso un mechón tras su oreja. Ella se ruborizó un poco; y él sonrió. —Por eso me enamoré de ti —aseguró. —Mary Alice Cullen, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Alice se quedo muda por larguísimos momentos que se podían malinterpretar. Su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos azulísimos de Jasper, que brillaban con anticipación.

—Eso es un «no»

—No —dijo ella sonriendo, mostrando, sus ahora libres, dientes. —Eso es un «por supuesto» silencioso.

La rodeó con sus brazos torpemente, sin terminar de comprender.

— ¿Qué clase de novio eres? —dijo ella acercando su rostro al de é. Él la miraba confundido —aquí es cuando se supone que debes besarme—aclaró.

Jasper dibujó una sonrisa.

Su contacto era único, especial, ninguno de los dos podría encontrar a alguien mejor. No era la clase de pareja excesivamente cariñosa, era suficiente la presencia del otro, no necesitaban un profundo beso para demostrarse que se querían. Pero este beso era especial, era diferente. Como la consumación de un pacto, el sello del tratado. Un hito sin precedentes.

Dejó sus labios para depositar un beso en su nariz. Había un extraño color rosa en su rostro que, paradójicamente, reía.

Una sutil gota de agua cayó sobre la frente de Jasper y una más sobre la mejilla de Alice. Como si se hubieran sincronizado, alzaron la vista al cielo Las gotas ligeras caían con gracias sobre el suelo y de vez en cuando golpeaba sus caras. Cada segundo se multiplicaba haciendo que pronto una cortina de agua cayera sobre ellos.

Jasper entrelazó sus dedos pero, en lugar de correr hacia alguna parte para guarecerse de la imparable y reciente lluvia, estampó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo.

—Un beso bajo la lluvia —le había respondido semanas atrás después de preguntarle qué era lo que más le gustaría intentar hacer por vez primera.

—Te volviste loco. —Se alejó de él apenas un palmo, ahora con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca de él. —Muy loco.

Jasper no tomó en cuenta su comentario. El cabello de Alice comenzaba mojarse y, aunque después estaría enfadada, no le importó. La lluvia crecía rápidamente, como si alguien hubiera abierto el grifo de pronto. Tomó su brazo y la hizo correr calle abajo, de vuelta a casa de Bella. Las gotas golpeaban su cara con fuerza al igual que sus hombros. Su camisa comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo de una forma incómoda, hasta quedar casi traslucida. El tenue rubor de Alice se había acentuada debido al ejercicio. Respiraba pesadamente aunque son cierto ritmo que resultaba eufónico. Sus zapatos se deslizaban por el pavimento empapado, disfrutando de la sensación de la humedad rodearla y teniendo cuidado de no resbalar mientras daba piruetas.

Los rubios cabellos de Jasper, antes ligeramente rizados, se pegaban a su rostro completamente lacios. Había una expresión jubilosa y un tanto zalamera esbozada en sus finos rasgos.

Saltaban sobre los charcos profundos mientras corrían, salpicándose a sí mismos de agua. Sus zapatos, sus calcetines e incluso la mitad inferior de sus pantalones estaban mojados.

—Querida, ¿se divirtieron jugando en el fango? —inquirió Rosalie con sarcasmo cuando se hubieron ubicado dentro de la casa. Jasper disimulaba temblores, a diferencia de Alces, que tiritaba sin cesar, abrazándose a sí misma, aunque no dejaba de sonreír.

—Creo que no los había visto así desde que tenían siete —dijo Charlotte con desaprobación maternal. Rió por lo bajo cuando ellos se disculparon avergonzados. —No quiero imaginar qué es lo que Emmett hubiera hecho. ¡Tendría que limpiar toda la casa! Cámbiense, báñense o lo que sea, pero por el amor de Dios, no se queden ahí.

Jasper y Alice se movían en una especia de coreografía graciosa. Él asentía mientras ella encabezaba hacia la otra habitación y Jasper la seguía.

—¿Adónde creen que van? —volvió a decir Charlotte, ocultando su sonrisa.

—Pero tú…—protestó Alice, tontamente. —Tú dijiste que…

—No, no —dio con firmeza. —Fuera zapatos. Ahora —agregó en un tono amable aunque imposible de desobedecer. Ellos no vacilaron en hacer lo que la mujer decía. —Esos son mi chicos —felicitó, regodeándose del respeto que le demostraban. —Jasper, lavaré tu ropa; anda, niño, muévete.

Rosalie peinaba su cabello suavemente con el cepillo de Bella. Lucía más oscuro de lo normal, debido a la humedad almacenada después de una ducha. Las irregulares ondas se formaban por sí solas, aunque ellas las peinara hacia abajo, tratando de estirarlas. Bella se había acomodado en su mecedora y retomado el libro que había empezado el día anterior. El sonido del agua golpear las baldosas del baño era una especie de música de fondo relajante. Bella esperaba que Alice se tomara su tiempo ahí dentro.

La habitación parecía haber sido volteada al revés; contrario al usual acomodo, había objetos sembrados en cada parte del suelo, al igual que en el mobiliario. Ninguno de éstos pertenecía a Bella.

Junto a ella, en la mesita de noche, estaba un pequeño aparato: el móvil de Alice. Inesperadamente vibró y una pieza alegre llenó la habitación con sus acordes.

— ¿Qué esperas? —le dijo Rosalie, mirándola por el espejo, —Contesta.

Bella, vacilante, tomó el móvil. «Mamá» rezaba la pantalla en pequeñas y estilizadas letras.

— ¿Esme? —murmuró contra el teléfono, una vez que se decidió a tomar la llamada.

— ¿Hola, Bella? —contestó una voz muy diferente a la de Esme, aunque familiar.

—Edward —suspiró. No dejó pasar la sonrisa que bailó en los labios de Rosalie. — ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, sí, muy bien; gracias por preguntar —trastabilló con nerviosismo. No estaba preparado para escuchar _su_ voz. No era como si no desear verle o hablar con ella, por el contrario, había anhelado escucharla toda la semana.

«Hola, Bella. Sólo llamé para decirte que te extraño y deseaba oír el sonido de tu voz»

No sonaba como la frase más inteligente que pudiera decir en algún momento de su vida; no era ni siquiera una opción lógica.

¿Qué le diría? "Hola, Bella, te extraño muchísimo y sólo llamaba para oir tu voz". No, no era una opción viable.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

—Eh, ¿estás con mi hermana?

—Ella está algo ocupada —respondió mirando fijamente la puerta del baño. Un pequeño hueco de decepción se formó en su corazón pues él no quería hablare a ella. Era una tontería pues, si quisiera hablarle, hubiera llamado a su casa o a su móvil, no al de su hermana.

—Ah.

La incomodidad era casi palpable al igual que los irrefrenables deseos de decir tantas cosas que la llamada nunca terminara, sólo por el placer de oír la voz del otro.

—Saluda a tu abuela por mí —pidió Bella cortésmente.

—Bueno, quizá lo haga el siguiente año que volvamos a Chicago.

—¿Están aquí, han llegado? —dijo, alzando su voz un par de octavas, sin reprimir esa alegría inexorable que la invadía.

—Esme tiene trabajo que hacer; una familia irá a vivir a Forks y adelantaron la mudanza. Tiene mucho que hacer así que volvimos antes. Por ello quiero hablar con Alice. Estamos en Seattle pero hay una tormenta eléctrica y no hay vuelos.

—Aquí está lloviendo —declaró. No pensó en otra cosa más inteligente que decir.

—Bella, ten cuidado. No salgas de tu casa.

—Suenas como mi padre —resopló mientras hacía rodar sus ojos.

La risa que soltó era el sonido más armónico y musical que hubiera oído en mucho tiempo. Quizá en una semana.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien —dijo con seguridad, sintiéndolo más profundamente de lo que ella imaginaba. —Mi madre estaba preocupada por ustedes.

—Estamos bien, no tienen porque angustiarse —tranquilizó con tanta dulzura que era difícil no creerle.

— ¡Muy bien…! —gritó Rosalie para que su voz llegara hasta la bocina.

— ¿Esa es Rosalie? —inquirió.

—Sí, vino con Jasper —confirmó Bella, dubitativamente. Tal y como pensaba, Edward soltó un resoplido de desaprobación.

—Tranquilo, yo los vigilaré por ti —bromeó. —Si tú quisieras a alguien como Jasper a tu hermana lo comprenderías.—le regañó. —Deberías estar feliz de que tú hermana está enamorada de alguien como Jasper.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Dale gracias a Dios que no recibe constantes acosos por idiotas—soltó una bocanada de aire, totalmente resignada.

— ¿Quién discute con Bella por _mi _móvil? —quiso saber Alice cuando terminó su larga ducha. Cerró la puerta del baño en silencio, mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, tratando de peinarlo burdamente.

Rose se puso el dedo frente a sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

—Es Edward —susurró.

— ¿Te acosa un idiota? —Edward se sentía aludido, se sonrojó un poco y se alegró de que Bella no pudiera verlo.

— ¿Alguna palabra más adecuada para definir a Tyler Crowley?

Edward suspiró aliviado.

—No, creo que esa está bien —. Bella lo notó nervioso. — ¿Le puedes decir a Alice que llegaremos mañana por favor? Tengo que irme.

—Oh, está bien. Adiós.

—Adiós. Te quiero.

—Y yo —dijo poco antes de que cortara la llamada.

—Más de lo que imaginas —susurró al teléfono de su madre, aunque ella no podría escucharlo. La llamada había terminado y se encontraba a, por lo menos, trescientos kilómetros de distancia de la chica, su mejor amiga, que le había robado el corazón.

Bella se tiró en sus almohadas sonriendo. Lo que no sabía era que Edward tendría la misma sonrisa. «Si supieras que es verdad, que te quiero pero más de lo convencional entre amigos». Su mente gritaba cosas similares haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —dijeron sus amigas acercándose rápidamente.

—Nada que les incumba —respondió Bella. —Dijo que mañana regresa, Esme tuvo que adelantar un trabajo. Una familia que se va a mudar adelantó su llegada.

— ¡¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué tiene de especial? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Esa familia tiene un hijo de nuestra edad. Bueno, de la edad de Bella y la mía. Así que, Bella…—levantó su ceja derecha, sugestiva.

— ¿Yo? Rosalie es más linda, a mí déjame en paz.

—No digas tonterías. Tengo un presentimiento y no se trata de Rosalie.

—Alice, la vidente —susurraron Rosalie y Bella.

— ¿Has considerado llevarla a un circo? —le dijo Rose.

—Podríamos cobrar porque les dijera el futuro ahorraríamos bastante para la universidad —contestó Bella. —La llamaríamos «Alice, la vidente con más estilo».

Ambas se carcajearon tan fuerte como pudieron, sobando sus estómagos que dolían después de reír por varios minutos continuos.

— ¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí!

—Espera, Hojalata, estamos haciendo negocios —se mofó Rosalie.

—Ustedes dos… —amenazó apuntándolas con el dedo. —Pagarán.

—Estamos aprovechando tu único y maravilloso «don» para mejorar nuestra economía—explicó Bella, mirándola zalamera. —Es por el bien de todos.

—No importa—. Alice se encogió de hombros. —Deberás lucir espectacular el primer día de clases. ¡Necesitarás tantas cosas! Te verás maravillosa —le aseguró, armando un plan en su mente sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

—No quiero verme maravillosa; no quiero tener nada con ese chico, ¡ni siquiera quiero conocerlo!

— ¿Lo harías por mí? —dijo suplicante esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

—¿Una vez más? —inquirió hastiada.

—Bien, hazlo por Rosalie —cedió, soltando un suspiro.

—Mantengo mi respuesta.

—¿Qué tal por Edward? —sugirió maléficamente.

—Edward no entra en el juego—resopló con desdén. —¿Por qué debería hacerlo por él?

—Porque te gusta —respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

—Me refiero a que no comprendo el beneficio que tendríamos él o yo —explicó, intercalando miradas entre la rubia y la morena. Ambas permanecieron con una perfecta cara de póker, por lo que agregó: —Y no me gusta.

—Estás completa e irrevocablemente enamorada —aceptó Rosalie.

Bella perforaba con su mirada a las jóvenes frente a ella, decidiendo la mejor forma de asesinarlas.

—Sólo queremos que te note —insistió.

—Podría teñirme el cabello de azul y él no lo notaría —arguyó, rodando sus ojos. Hacía ademanes con sus manos para resaltar la obviedad.

—Por Dios, pasa todo el día mirándote —dijo Rosalie, cansada de la misma conversación.

—Si eso es verdad —sonrió, triunfante —no necesito hacer nada para que me note.

Su risa ligera inundó la habitación, observando la incredulidad de Rosalie y la desorientación de Alice.

—Demonios —dijo Alice por lo bajo. —Lo harás y entonces no le diremos a mi hermano cualquier estupidez sobre ti. Sabes que lo haré.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —exclamó, tensándose de pies a cabeza.

—Por las buenas o por las malas —le dio a escoger Rosalie. —Decide.

—Sólo tengo una duda —dijo después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. — ¿Es por Edward o por el chico?

El resonar de unos nudillos contra la madera interrumpió su conversación vana. Bella quiso besar los pies de quienquiera que fuera.

—Eso no importa —articuló Rosalie a Bella mientras Alice abría la puerta.

Jasper se introdujo en la habitación vacilante. Bella lo instó a que tomara asiento a su lado en la cama, infundiéndole confianza.

—Tu madre llamó—le informó con cautela. —Está con mi madre y no volverá hasta que la lluvia pare. Dijo que te quería y que, por favor, no salgas de casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella asintió, con cierto fastidio. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que era idiota? No podía abrir la puerta de su casa sin que un mar se abriera paso hasta la alfombra de la sala, y todos creían que en sus planes estaba ir a dar un paseo.

Había múltiples actividades acogedoras en las que podrían pasar una tarde excelente, pero todas ellas se vieron arruinadas cuando, después de que un rayo atronador cayera sobre el pequeño pueblo, la energía eléctrica se hubiera cortado.

El sol estaba escondido entre las nube, temeroso de mostrar uno sólo de sus rayos. La oscuridad era abrumadora y densa. Lo único que les hacía conscientes de la presencia de otros en la habitación era su respiración y los ocasionales sonidos de sus movimientos. Automáticamente, Alice asió la mano de Jasper.

Bella dio un fuerte suspiro. Podía envejecer años y años pero las noches de tormentas seguían aterrorizándole. La lluvia torrencial parecía no tener intenciones de parar en ningún momento. Recordaba la última tormenta, hacía años, la única que podía compararse con la intensidad de esta.

El calendario había avanzado seis años. Parecía muy lejano aquel diciembre y, con él, el recital de ballet. Bella dormía plácidamente acomodada en su bolsa de dormir en medio de la estancia cuando un ensordecedor trueno hizo eco en las paredes y la despertó. Se estremeció cuando otro trueno sacudió los cristales de las ventanas. Con un suspiro derrotado, se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir.

Tratando de ponerse cómoda, giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado. Justo frente a ella, estaba Edward en su propia bolsa de dormir. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que él la contemplaba silenciosamente. Le sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola —masculló bajo su aliento.

Bella soltó una risilla ligera.

—Hola —respondió —. ¿Insomnio?

—Algo así—susurró, arrastrando su cuerpo para quedar más cerca de ella. — Vi cuando despertaste. ¿Aún le temes a las noches de tormenta?

Ella movió su cabeza en una negación sutil, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Estaba mintiendo, era evidente. Pero ella no iba a admitirlo. Edward torció su sonrisa. Ella era absolutamente adorable.

—Pienso que sí —rió entre dientes. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para estirar su brazo y acariciar su mejilla. —Duérmete. Nada te pasará —aseguró con vehemencia. Ella quiso creerle pero no pudo. Era parte de ella y no podía cambiarla.

—Tengo miedo —dijo en voz baja.

—¿De qué? —averiguó, interesado.

—No lo sé —miró a la oscuridad a su alrededor y agregó —: Pero estoy asustada.

»Ahora mismo —prosiguió —extraño a mi abuela. Ella solía pasar sus dedos por mi cabello y cantarme canciones para que durmiera. Dejaba que durmiera a su lado, en su cama. Decía que sólo compartiría ese lugar, el del abuelo, conmigo. Debía que yo era su nieta favorita. La verdad es que yo era su única nieta, pero me hacía sentir querida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cristalizando el hermoso marrón de éstos. Sintió con más fuerza de lo que había sentido en meses el agujero que se le formaba en el pecho.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —consoló. —Ella está bien y no hubiera querido que estuvieras asustada. —Se acercó un poco más y tomó entre sus manos su pequeño rostro ligeramente mojado. —Y yo tampoco quiero.

Como había sucedido antes, sentía su aliento demasiado cerca. Había una clara intención por parte de ambos, una voluntad irrefutable, pero había un miedo que se interponía. Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que el otro deseaba tocar sus labios con los propios de la misma forma que ellos querían. No creerían nunca que ambos sentían la misma atracción. Bella rompió el contacto visual y cerró sus ojos. Estaba avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; de lo que quería hacer.

Sus pequeños labios rosados estaban entreabiertos. Había un palmo de distancia únicamente. Su nariz rozó la punta de la de él y después, sus labios. Un pequeño roce los conectó, haciendo que un extraño sentimiento de gozo se expandiera por sus venas. Había sido el roce más divino que había sentido, pero al final, era sólo un roce.

Antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de aplastar sus labios y moverlos ligeramente, cayó un rayo que sobresaltó a Bella. Por un segundo había olvidado sus miedos. Ese precioso segundo en que él había besado sus labios. Pero, ahora que se encontraban lejos, volvían a abrazarla con fuerza.

Edward la envolvió con sus brazos. Estaba ligeramente asustado de lo que Bella pudiera pensar de su acercamiento, pero lo dejó pasar. Era más cómodo tratar de hacerla sentir bien. Poco a poco, ella se sumió en un profundo sueño una vez más.

Esa había sido la última noche que Bella tuvo las agallas de dormir en la misma habitación que él. A cada sugerencia al respecto, ella evadía la situación. Recordaba su _acercamiento_ y decidía evitar que se repitiera.

Ella en verdad desearía que volviera a ocurrir, pero tenía miedo de destruir su amistad por un enamoramiento pasajero. Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó jamás, como si fuera un tabú. Aunque, secretamente, ambos quería una segunda oportunidad.

Esta vez no era de noche exactamente, pero las nubes grises cubrían cualquier iluminación natural. Era la combinación perfecta para aterrarla. Y Edward no estaba ahí para protegerla. No estaba ahí para besarla. Se corrigió mentalmente, pues lo que había compartido no había sido un beso, sino un acercamiento. Pero había amado ese acercamiento.

Le entristecía pensar que Edward no lo hubiera sacado al tema jamás. Le alegraba por un lado pues no había tenido que dar explicaciones y su amistad nunca hubo corrido peligro; pero por otro, le dolía. No podía significar otra cosa que para él no había sido nada.

No había sido lo que fue para ella. Aunque la realidad era que no lo fue; quizá para Edward hubo significado mucho más.

Bella tembló. Rosalie soltó un lamento: odiaba la oscuridad casi tanto como Bella. Alice se acurrucó al lado de Jasper, aunque no estaba asustada Pero había encontrado una excusa para hacerlo.

«Genial. Estoy encerrado en una casa, a oscuras, con mi novia, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga. ¿Podría algo más estar mal?»

Pero Jasper no sabía que estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

_Nota original_

_Una vez más me quiero disculpar, ¡lo siento! Es que el finde que debí actualizar (tonta Lizeth¬¬) tenía examen de mate y el siguiente de inglés, y aqui su servidora no es buena en el colegio. En fin no tengo palabras para disculparme. Ustedes son geniales casi llegamos a los 400, nos flatan 4! Wow, estoy impresionada. Alguien me pidió que le dedicara este cap, disuclpe pero no recuerco quien es. Simplemente no puedo recordarlo, perdón._

_Como leyeron arriba, este cap va dedicado a tres personitas mega importantes, primero que nada, a Kiara ORtiz de Zarate, Clara, linda, feliz cumpleaños (retrasado, fue el 3 de diciembre) por eso te lo dedico u.u. También a Steph, mi niña linda ya crecio! Tambienn cumplió años, el 17 de Diciembre. Les desepo que cumplan muchos más preciosas._

_Y la tercera persona es mi abuela. Abu, ojalá donde quiera que estes puedas leer esto, o ver cuando lo estoy escribiendo. El recuerdo de Bella, la parte donde comenta que extraña a su abuela, la hice pensando en ti, abu. ¿Pero sabes qué? Bella cree que su abuela es la mejor abuela del mundo, piensa eso porque no te conoció._

_Maldita sea, ¿saben lo que duele tener "una cena navideña familiar" y voltear y ver que en la mesa sobra un lugar? ¿que ese lugar jamás será llenado de nuevio? ¿que nunca vas a ver a esa persona potra vez? Pues duele mucho. Es que, Dios, mio, ¿por que se tuvo que ir?_

_Ahora, en Navidad, sentí el vacío golpearme más que nunca. Era "a punch on my chest". Duele, y mucho. Es parte por lo que no me habia animado a escribir, cada vez que creía tener inspiración, giraba la cabeza y me topaba con esa foto. Tengo una foto de mi abuela y yo cuando yo era más pequeña, ya saben cuando te faltan dientes y usas ese flequillo ridiculo que te preguntas como es posible que te hayas dejado manipular así por tu abrazaba y ella tenía esa sonrisa que no tuvo en los últimos... ¿que? seis meses?_

_¿Saben qué chicas? (y creo que hay una chico... andrew?) No saben el dolor que el cancer causa. Mi abuela tenía cancer. Tenia años enferma, pero eso fue lo que la mató. Lo que su cuerpo no resistió. Y no saben el resentimiento que crece en ti hacia esa enfermedad, hacia esa falta de cuidado, y no puedes evitar pensar "y si yo hubiera heccho esto" " y si no hubiera pasado esot?" Y si, y si, y si. Pero el "y si" y el hubiera no existe._

_Les agradezco a todas su apoyo con lo de mi amiga, definitivamente este año no fue bueno. Hace rato mi mama me pregunto, ¿que te dejo este año? y no le respondí, pero me dejo dolor y vacío. Pero también me dejo vida, vida que hay qprovechar al máximo porque nunca sabes cuando será tu ultimo día. Y me dejo esto: fanfiction . net_

_Donde encontré lo que me gusta hacer, escribir. Donde encontre a unas amigas esplendidas. Steph, Angie, Lizzie, Clara... entre otras, qeu no las voy a mencionar a todas porqe temo olvidar a alguna, suelo ser ovidadiza. Pero sobre todo a Steph y mi Pato, Fathy._

_Así que doy gracias a Dios por poner esta pagina en mi camino y por ponerlas a ustedes en mi camino. ¡vivan la vida como si hoy fuera el ultimo dia!Porqe puede ser verdad._

_En otros asuntos menos fatídicos, les digo que... ESTOY DE VACACIONES. Tengo como dos semanas solamente pero podré escribir más. Prometo actualizar pronto, igual y puedo actualizar varias veces por semana (con varia me refiero a más de dos :D) y dejar escritos algunos caps para no defraudarlas. Espero que pueda._

_En fin, en Aclaraciones y Dudas les digo: SI, ALICE TIENE EL CABELLO cambiará después, pero recuerden que tiene 14 años, qe chica de 14 años no tiene el cabello largo? Y ¿Quien será el chico nuevo? diganme quien creen! necesito sabberlo a tra ves de sus rr!_

_por favor *ojitos bonitos* ¿Quien será? Logrará conquistar a Bella? será guapo? será sexy? será mejor que Edward? (eso se puede?) pondrá celosito a nuestro vampiro favorito? Bella caerá en sus redes? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo: El chico nuevo. Por cierto, en el sigueinte cap, para las seguidoras de Emmett y Rosalie , les tengo una sorpresa! wajajjaa_

_bueno ya alargué demasiado esto,_

_las adoro!_

_Besitos!_

* * *

**Editado. 18.06.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	22. El Chico Nuevo

**Disclaimer**: Crepusculo no me pertenece

Emmett:16

Edward&Alice&Rosalie:15

Jasper&Bella:14

* * *

**Capitulo 22: El Chico Nuevo.**

—Esto no me gusta —gimió Bella.

—Actúas como si tuvieras seis años —acusó Rosalie.

Bella ignoró su comentario. Agudizó sus sentidos en un intento de encontrar algún sonido fuera de lo normal. Pero no escuchó nada. Soltó un respiro, ligeramente reconfortada. Entonces, el sonido del entarimado la sobresaltó. El entarimado rechinaba como si una tabla suelta hubiera sido pisada. Soltó un chillido por lo bajo.

—Por Dios, Bella—reprendió Alice, completamente cómoda con la situación.

—¿No oyeron eso?

—Yo no escuché nada —objetó Jasper.

Como si alguien intentara contradecirlo, el ruido se repitió. Bella adquirió una expresión de superioridad, aunque nadie pudiera verla.

—Quizá sea un asesino en serio en busca de sangre —sugirió Rosalie.

—Ves demasiadas películas, hermana—recriminó Jasper. —Debe ser Charlotte.

Pero nadie lo escuchó. Las tres chicas sisearon cuando el piso volvió a sonar. Temblaban imaginando cualquier tontería que había visto en televisión.

—Debajo de la cama —acordaron las tres, al unísono.

—Esto es completamente ridículo… —murmuró Jasper.

— ¡Cállate! —le ordenó Alice.

Y ahí estaba, debajo de la cama de su amiga, escuchando los ligeros lamentos de sus acompañantes. Cada vez que intentaba quejarse sentía la mirada glacial de su hermana, aunque no pudiera verla.

—¿Hola? —murmuró una voz diferente. Era ronca y masculina.

—Jack el destripador —lamentó una, pero Jasper no estuvo seguro cuál de las tres; quizá todas. Rodó los ojos con escepticismo.

El silencio reinó un par de segundos, tratando de escuchar cada movimiento de su posible asesino. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Bella se felicitó a sí misma por haber cerrado la puerta. ¡Tendría tres segundos más de vida!

«Jack» giró el pomo de la puerta. Hubo un ligero chillido mientras la abría con suavidad. Alice se tapó los oídos, acurrucándose contra Jasper.

—Te amo —susurró en el oído de él.

Un rayo de luz atravesó la habitación, aparentemente proveniente de una lámpara de mano. Los afiches en las paredes, el tocador y todos los objetos sobre éste fueron visibles.

Rosalie asió la mano de Bella fuertemente y ésta hizo lo propio con la mano de Alice. Observaron los pies del hombre —sin duda un hombre, por el tamaño y la clase de zapatos que usaba—que se paseaba por la alfombra de la habitación. Investigaba cada rincón, pasando la linterna en cada escondite posible. Pero no se acercó a la cama.

Revisó el baño y después se dirigió al armario. No había nada. Alice, Bella y Rosalie soltaron un respiro aliviado cuando sus pies formaron camino hacia la puerta una vez más. Incluso Jasper empezaba a creer que estaban en peligro; o quizá sólo fuera el reflejo del miedo de ellas.

Antes de que pudiera inspirar de nuevo, el hombre paró en seco. Horrorizados, vieron cómo los pies desandaban el camino, acercándose a ellos.

Bella juraría haber escuchado a Rosalie rezar.

Las rodillas del desconocido se flexionaron súbitamente. La luz les dio de lleno en los ojos un instante después, haciéndolos gritar.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —suplicaba Alice con la voz quebrada.

El hombre dejó caer la lámpara, alterado por su estridente grito, dejando ver su rostro. Aunque ellos no lo vieron, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados firmemente.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí abajo? —preguntó, confundido, manteniendo el edredón doblado hacia arriba. Soltó una carcajada al detenerse a contemplarlos en aquella posición, completamente risible.

Alice aferraba sus dedos al brazo de Jasper, mientras que él la abrazaba con ternura. Él fue el primero en mirarlo. Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y lo saludó con la mano, en silencio. Bella seguía tomando la mano de Alice, apretándola con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Rosalie, por su parte, hacía lo mismo con la mano de Rosalie.

Al reconocer esa voz se animó a abrir su ojo izquierdo. Su corazón latió tranquilo cuando se encontró con esa sonrisa.

Él hizo que se desasiera del agarre de ambas chicas y la jaló hacia afuera, sacándola de su escondite. Bella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, aliviada.

— ¡Papá!

—Creo que es más cómodo recostarse _en _la cama, no debajo de ella —se burló, alborotándole el cabello.

—Creímos que eras Jack el destripador, Charlie —respondió Alice, incorporándose.

Charlie rió incluso más fuerte.

—Estábamos asustados, Charlie —suspiró Rosalie.

—Lo entiendo de ustedes —admitió, pero se vio interrumpido por su propia risa. —pero estoy decepcionado de ti, Jasper.

—Yo les dije que era ridículo —se defendió con indignación.

—Estabas tanto o más asustado que yo, con todo y tu voz de hombre—acusó Rosalie.

Jasper gruñó.

— ¿Dónde está Renée, Bella? —Charlie interrumpió su ligera discusión.

— ¿La extrañas? —le preguntó Alice con dulzura. Charlie se ruborizó en la oscuridad, pero negó con la cabeza, sin creer las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Alice.

—Sí —aceptó en voz baja. —La última vez que la vi fue hace… —se quedó pensando un par de segundos y agregó —: dos días.

Bella sonrió.

—Mamá está en casa de Lily. Estaba con ella cuando inició la tormenta.

Charlie estaba ligeramente decepcionado; aunque no estuviera dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, la extrañaba más de lo que debería. Había estado fuera, en Port Angeles, más de lo esperado y le había hecho falta. Ella y Bella.

Podría ser una anciana, y aún sentiría la necesidad de proteger a su pequeña hija.

—Bien —suspiró rendido. —Charlotte encontró unas velas en la cocina. Vamos, —invitó —es hora de cenar.

La cena transcurrió apacible, con algunos incidentes debido a la falta de visibilidad. Resignados, fueron a la cama demasiado temprano. Estar despierto, sin energía eléctrica, era demasiado aburrido.

El día siguiente inició demasiado temprano. Habían estado en la cama mucho antes de lo común y estaban hartos de estar ahí. Mientras desayunaban, escucharon a Renée entrar. Cuando Renée caminaba por el pasillo, en busca de su hija, se topó de frente con su esposo, quien salía apresuradamente a trabajar.

Charlie le regaló una sonrisa y la besó en los labios antes de correr a la puerta. Renée se sintió extrañada, pero esa sonrisa ligera le había hecho el día.

Rosalie y Jasper se fueron pronto, debían regresar a casa en algún momento. Esme apareció ahí una hora después. Carlisle abrazó a su hija fuertemente y la hizo subir a su Mercedes antes de que pudiera tener un pensamiento.

Bella notó su aburrimiento y rió. Tocó ligeramente la ventanilla y Alice la bajó de inmediato. Lo que Bella no se esperaba es que enseguida de ella estuviera Edward. Intercambiaron una mirada. Los recuerdos que había tenido la noche anterior la golpearon, aunque trató de disimularlo. Edward le sonrió.

— ¿Te hizo sufrir mucho mi pequeña hermana? —inquirió.

— ¿Pequeña? —recriminó Alice entrecerrando sus ojos. — ¡Sólo soy _dos minutos_ menor…!

—Tres —corrigió Edward. Alice se enfurruñó en su asiento, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

—Estás celoso porque yo tengo novio y tú no —dijo ofendida. — No tienes nada más interesante que cuidar cada uno de mis pasos. Tontos hermanos sobreprotectores —bufó.

—No soy sobreprotector —respondió relajado.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Bella? —Lo ignoró de nuevo. Lucía como si hubiera tenido una espléndida idea. —Ella es guapa.

—Alice, no seas inmadura —regañó Bella,

—Quizá así dejarías de molestarme. Ella te aceptaría, hermano. Eres una eminencia.

—Deja de inventar tonterías —salió por la tangente. — ¿Eminencia?

—No lo niegues, Edward. Los Cullen somos hermosos —bromeó soltando una risa fácil. —No te ofendas, Bella, tú también eres hermosa —alabó, mirándola. Hizo un ademán con sus dedos para que se acercara a ella y susurró en su oído—: y un día serás parte de mi familia. Legalmente, quiero decir.

Bella suspiró. Alice metía en su cabeza sueños irrealizables y un poco estúpidos.

—¿Dónde está Emmett?

Alice y Edward señalaron con el dedo hacia su derecha. Emmett estaba con la cabeza recargada en el asiento con los labios entreabiertos, dormido. Sus labios temblaban a cada respiración, al igual que su pecho. Bella rió con ternura.

—Por cierto —dijo Alice —tú y yo tenemos algo que resolver antes de que comiencen las clases, sobre lo que hablamos anoche.

Bella sonrió sin felicidad y les dijo adiós con la mano.

El verano se fue volando. No había terminado de asimilar sus días libres, cuando estos habían terminado. Sabía que Alice la haría cumplir su palabra y también sabía que sería tortuoso. De alguna forma la convenció de acompañarla a comprar sus útiles escolares y, ahí, una semana antes, empezó el martirio.

Alice siempre decía que debía lucir espectacular, aunque últimamente tomaba su opinión. Ella expresaba toda la euforia por iniciar el ciclo escolar que Bella no sentía.

Y de alguna forma, había logrado entrar a casa de Bella a una hora que a ésta le parecía la madrugada. Charlotte la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo a Alice preguntarse cuán especial era esa mujer. Siempre sonreía, nunca estaba de mal humor, era cariñosa y carismática. Hubiera sido una madre asombrosa.

Subió las escaleras despacio, sin hacer ruido. El piso superior estaba en perfecta armonía. Fue rápidamente a la habitación de Bella y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pensó en múltiples formas de despertarla: podría gritar en su oído o taparle la nariz. Al final decidió que sería demasiado cruel, por lo que optó por mover suavemente su hombre y susurrar su nombre.

—Mamá… —gimió entre dientes y se giró en la cama.

—Bella, no soy tu madre —murmuró cariñosamente. —Levántate..

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y se sobresaltó un poco al ver a su amiga ahí. Se giró y vio el reloj. Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Alice ahí.

—Estás bromeando —aseveró, esperando que Alice asintiera y le dijera que volviera a dormir.

— ¿Luzco como si estuviera bromeando? —dijo con sarcasmo. —Mi madre vendrá por nosotras en poco más de una hora, así que muévete.

Bella gruñó bajito, todavía estaba somnolienta. Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo y tardó un par de segundos en volver a dormirse. Su amiga volvió a despertarla agitando su hombre suavemente.

—Alice, ¿me das un abrazo? —dijo semiinconsciente. Alice le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazó con tiento. Bella aferró sus dedos a su suave y elegante blusa, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con todas sus fuerzas. —Di que nunca te irás; di que tú nunca me abandonarás. Por favor —suplicó.

—No me iré —prometió. —Ahora, levántate.

—Te quiero —susurró, acomodándose en su pecho.

—Sí, creo que alguien quiere dormir —dijo para sí misma, pues Bella no la escucharía.

La destapó con cuidado. Bella se hizo un ovillo, tratando de mantener su piel a la misma temperatura de antes. El sol aún no llegaba a lo alto del cielo por lo que solo unos cuantos rayos iluminaban la habitación. Encendió la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y giró en redondo. En el baño, abrió el grifo y volvió por Bella. Finalmente logró que se sentara, casi consciente.

—Bella, si no te levantas y te duchas _justo ahora _—amenazó, tratando de obtener su atención — entonces te desnudaré yo misma. ¿Entiendes?

Su advertencia fue suficiente para que Bella recuperara la total consciencia y se apresurara a entrar a la ducha.

—No tardes —agregó, esta vez con más cariño.

El agua caliente golpeando ligeramente su cuerpo fue motivo de su agradecimiento profundo. La relajaba y hacía sentir más despierta. Era casi como si el agua cobrara vida y masajeara su espalda.

Cuando terminó, reparó en que no había traído consigo sus prendas, únicamente su ropa interior. Se envolvió en su albornoz, tímida, y fue a buscar a Alice.

—Creí que no saldrías nunca —exageró Alice desde la mecedora del rincón.

Miró su armario, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Estaba notablemente más desordenado de lo normal. Eso solo podía ser acción de Alice. La ropa que enfundaba su cuerpo era una que no usaría si la hubiera elegido ella misma. Sus pantalones eran blancos y una blusa azul de mangas largas con broches de presión en el pecho. Era la clase de ropa que no debías ensuciar y, en un lugar tan húmedo como Forks y una persona tan torpe como Bella, era una misión casi imposible.

De alguna forma que Bella nunca había descubierto, Alice se deshizo de las inminentes ondas de su cabello. No había tardado demasiado tiempo en dejar su cabello completamente lacio. Hizo una nota mental de preguntar cómo lo había hecho.

No tenía idea de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia. Bella, a diario, ataba su cabello en una coleta alta sin fijarse en el resultado. En cambio, Alice peinaba su lacio cabello minuciosamente, adornándolo con pequeños pasadores azules.

A lo que Bella nunca había accedido y su amiga había hecho totalmente en contra de su voluntad, era aplicar maquillaje. Bella _nunca _usaba maquillaje.

—No quiero —se había quejado. —No lo necesito.

—No es como si fuera a usar mucho.

A Bella nunca le pareció tan peligroso un lápiz como aquél. Alice siempre llevaba la razón, y ésta no fue la excepción.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan malo —sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo. —Ahora, ve a desayunar.

Bella salió de su habitación, meditando que Alice no lograría hacerse a ella misma lo que había hecho con ella en diez minutos. Después reflexionó y se golpeó mentalmente. Alice ya era hermosa por sí misma.

Ella no tenía que hacer demasiado para lucir asombrosa. El rosa pálido de su blusa acentuaba su tez, dándole un aspecto angelical. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta de lado y había colocado un par de pasadores. Cuando se miró al espejo, se aprobó a sí misma, había logrado verse decente.

Bella la felicitó por su tiempo record. La invitó a desayunar pero aseguró haber desayunado en su casa. Cuando preguntó por Renee y Charlie, Charlotte le contestó que se habían marchado ya. Alice suspiró resignada, le hubiera gustado saludarlos.

El timbre sonó, dando paso a los zalameros comentarios de Esme para ambas. Quizá fuera parte de su trabajo como madre, pero lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, completamente orgullosa. Se despidieron de Charlotte con un beso, quien les deseó suerte en su primer día de clases.

Alice y ella se acomodaron en el asiento trasero del auto. Durante el trayecto, se preguntó si Edward pensaría lo mismo que su hermana. Ellos solían coincidir en muchos aspectos.

— ¿Están entusiasmadas?— preguntó Esme, mirándolas por el espejo retrovisor.

Esme vio cómo los ojos de su hija, iguales a los de ella, brillaban de euforia.

—Yo estoy más entusiasmada que Bella —afirmó. —Pero lo estamos, mamá. No puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas dicho su nombre.

—No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, cariño —les dio guiño, antes de concentrarse en la carretera una vez más.

—Pero dijiste que tenía nuestra edad —dijo Alice, extrañada. — ¿Por qué no dar más datos?

—Bueno, querida, estoy segura de que estarás muy sorprendida —aseguró. Rió internamente, imaginando su expresión. Entonces, llegaron al instituto. —Que tenga buen día, niñas—deseó amablemente. —Ah, y Bella, —llamó antes de que desapareciera del auto—no dejes que Edward se te quede mirando mucho tiempo. No quiero que mi hijo tenga una crisis catatónica. Estás hermosa.

Bella abrió la boca un par de veces pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar nada que decir.

—Gracias.

Alice le sonrió para infundirle confianza.

—Mira, allá está Jasper con Rose —señaló Bella.

Se dirigieron hacia ellos pero en medio del camino algo le tapó la vista a Bella. Unas manos. Unas más grandes que las de cualquier chica, con dedos largos y fríos.

— ¿Edward? —se aventuró.

—Adivinaste —susurró él en oído de ella y besó su mejilla sin saber los efectos que podía causar. — ¿Mi hermana te torturó mucho?

—Algo así—respondió. Alice se adelantó dejándolos solos.

Se dio la vuelta y como lo había predicho su madre, Edward se deslumbró. Se veía hermosa, no que normalmente no lo fuera, pero la forma en que Alice la había realzado era sorprendente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Mi hermana es un genio—aseguró. —Te ves hermosa, Bella —le sonrió torcidamente, aturdiendo un poco a Bella.

—Gracias —repitió.

—Vas a ser la chica más hermosa del instituto —dijo embelesado poniendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. Un adorable rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Yo no lo creo —rió, juntando sus cejas con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer que todos te dejen en paz? Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propia seguridad.

—¿Por qué deberías?

«Porque te quiero» quiso contestarle. Pero no esa era una respuesta que nunca diría en voz alta.

—Porque eres mi amiga —mintió con facilidad.

—Claro —dijo, disimulando su decepción. Su corazón había dado un vuelco para luego entristecerse por completo.

—Iba a ir a la oficina por mi horario. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Rosalie quería hablar conmigo—se excusó, aunque no fuera la verdad. LA realidad era que no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo desilusionada que estaba. —Adelántate.

—Como quieras —fingió desinterés.

Bella caminó hacia donde estaba Rosalie, sin darse cuenta de que Edward la seguía de cerca. Aunque el motivo, por primera vez, no era ella. Solo iba a decirle a Jasper que lo acompañara.

Rosalie felicitó a Alice por su excelente trabajo, haciendo a Bella sonrojarse. Sus halagos se vieron interrumpidos por su teléfono móvil. Un mensaje de texto.

— ¿Dónde está Emmett? —preguntó Alice a su hermano.

—No tengo idea. Dijo que tenía algo que arreglar.

—¿Quién es, Rose? —preguntó Bella asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de su amiga. La pantalla decía: «Emmett».

Rosalie se extrañó. Emmett jamás enviaba mensajes de texto. ¡Nunca llevaba su móvil con él! Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el contenido del mensaje:

«Te quiero».

Sintió una curiosa sensación invadió su estómago. Mordió su labio de la misma forma en que Bella lo hacía. Bella soltó un siseo eufórico en su oído.

—Justo como Alice —bufó —. Son tan entrometidas —sermoneó de buen humor.

«También yo»

Fue su respuesta. Corta, fácil y clara. Recibió un segundo mensaje de texto un minuto después:

«Más de lo que crees. Pared frontal, edificio tres».

No estuvo segura de haber entendido el contexto, tuvo que leerlo dos veces para estar segura de que era eso lo que decía. Su mirada fue inmediatamente al edificio tres. La mirada de sus acompañantes siguió el mismo rumbo por reflejo. Un letrero enorme se había desplegado, con letras negras, gruesas y elegantes. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo, sino lo que rezaba:

«Rosalie Hale, ¿quieres ser mi novia? »

Estaba firmado por dos iniciales: «E. C.» Bella miró a Edward desconcertada, completamente aturdida.

—No me mires así—pidió. —No fui yo —afirmó tan confundido como los demás estudiantes.

—No seas estúpidos —bufó Alice. — Es Emmett Cullen, no Edward.

Los ojos violáceos de Rosalie se tornaron vidriosos. ¿Era una broma? ¿Por qué Emmett querría jugar con sus sentimientos?

—Alice, por favor dime que está un chiste de mal gusto —suplicó.

—No sabía que lo haría —dijo con convicción.

Rosalie no podía comprender. Su respuesta era completamente lógica, ¿quién demonios pensaría lo contrario? Él era maravilloso. Pero era mucho más que eso, Rosalie quería sinceramente a Emmett. Se sentía cómoda en su compañía; le reconfortaba su sonrisa, le alegraba su humor y su manera de aligerar las cosas No podía negarlo, amaba todo de él.

Se había quedado mirando la pared, intentando descifrar un mensaje escondido entre las letras. O quizá uno más lógico. Pero no había ninguno.

Emmett caminaba despacio hacia ella, pero ella no podía verlo. Con una de esas miradas severas, nada propias de él, pero muy intimidantes, les ordenó a sus hermanos que desaparecieran.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente. Era irónico como una voz tan gruesa como la de Emmett podía ser tan sutil, ligera y cohibida. No sabía d dónde había tomado el valor suficiente para colgar aquel letrero. Sus esperanzas estaban en las lágrimas de Rosalie. Aunque bien podrían ser lágrimas de risa y podía pensar que era idiota. Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por hacerla llorar.

Rosalie se giró sobre su propio eje para encararlo.

—Hola, Emmett —dijo con dulzura.

—¿Cómo estás?

Pensó que era una pregunta muy estúpida pero no le vino a la mente ninguna otra. Había una inquietud en él que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Confundida —soltó sin pensar. —¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nervioso —admitió. — ¿Y bien?

No quiso alargar más su agonía. Ya era suficientemente frustrante como estaban las cosas como para añadir tiempo extra.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre… ¿quieres ser mi novia? —las palabras salieron a borbotones, no supo como ella pudo entenderle, pero lo hizo.

Sonrió al ver la inocencia de sus palabras.

—Emmett, ¿cuál es el chiste? —tenía que asegurarse que no era una más de sus bromas, a pesar de que su actitud le decía que era sincero.

—Hieres mi ego, Rose —sonrió. La chica bufó ante su arrogancia. —No es un chiste, Rosalie. Bueno, no me preguntes de donde salió la inspiración para confesártelo ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió. El suspiró, exasperado. —He estado enamorado de ti desde… desde que me acuerdo. Desde la primera vez que vi tus rulitos rubios. Desde la primera vez que me dijiste que no te tocara porque «te podía hacer daño con mis manotas».

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Rosalie y no pudo evitar conmoverse de que él recordara eso. Sin duda, ella lo hacía. Tenían cuatro años, sus hermanos dormían y Emmett quería jugar pero Rosalie se negó pues su madre acababa de peinarla y aseguraba que Emmett le haría daño pues sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las de la niña. Sin embargo, Emmett nunca la había dañado.

—Desde que nuestras madres se visitaban a cotillear y a comparar sus enormes barrigas. Bueno, en realidad eso no lo recuerdo, teníamos menos de un año, pero sé que es así—continuó enumerando recuerdos. —Desde nuestro primer día de clases en preescolar, desde entonces yo ya te quería.

»Sé que no es lógico, o tal vez lo sea. No lo sé, sólo sé que eres demasiado importante para mí y que nunca, nunca, voy a querer a otra chica como te quiero a ti —completó mirando hacia sus zapatos. —Entonces ¿aceptas?

Ella lo observó por un momento. Decía la verdad, estaba segura. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho, se tiró a sus brazos. Él automáticamente la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

—Sí, sí quiero —dijo acercando su rostro al de él.

—Gracias —sonrió. Su sonrisa fue la más hermosa que jamás hubiera esbozado. O eso creía Rosalie.

Y por primera vez, él se atrevió a acercarse a ella, como lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por primera vez, besó a una chica. Besó a Rosalie. No tenía mucha experiencia en eso de los besos pero deseó que ella hubiera sentido lo mismo que él. Esa maravillosa sensación de ser querido, de tener un sentimiento tan puro. Emmett se sintió avergonzado de tener dieciséis y nunca haber besado a alguien.

Sus finos brazos envolvieron su cuello para descansar su frente contra la de él. Tenía una sonrisa adorable en sus labios, imperturbable.

Pero los buenos momentos son escasos y, desgraciadamente, siempre tienen que llegar a su fin. El director Greene rompió su frágil burbuja con un enfadado carraspeo.

—Qué romántico, señor Cullen —lo felicitó con la ironía atravesando su voz. — ¿Qué le parece continuar su escena de amor en detención? Nos vemos después de clases —ordenó, severo.

—Director… —intentó excusarlo Rosalie, pero él se volvió a mirarla gélidamente.

— ¿Quiere acompañarlo, señorita Hale? —sugirió con una sonrisa falsa. —Bien, los veré a ambos a las tres en punto.

Emmett gruñó por lo bajo y Rosalie suspiro, sintiéndose ligeramente desafortunada.

— ¿No piensan ir a clases?

Ambos avanzaron hacia su salón de clases, el cual, estaba en el mismo edificio. Emmett sostenía su mano delgada entre sus dedos mientras caminaban.

—Creo que se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama —comentó Rosalie.

— ¡Escuché eso, señorita Hale! —gritó el director a sus espaldas.

—Corre —sugirió Emmett. Reforzaron su agarre y aceleraron el paso a sus clases de Lengua y Trigonometría, respectivamente.

Alice y Bella, aunque apenas resistían su curiosidad por el misterio que rodeaba a Emmett y a Rosalie, comparaban sus clases tranquilamente, ansiosas de coincidir en alguna. Lamentablemente, sólo lo hacían en tres de ellas.

—Gimnasia y Trigonometría —lamentó Alice. —¡Son las peores materias! Eres la peor de la clase de Gimnasia y, sinceramente, los número no son lo mío.

—Anímate, Alice —sonrió. —También tenemos Literatura juntas.

Alice bufó, ligeramente exasperada.

— ¿Problemas? —adivinó Jasper con una sonrisa. Se habían encontrado en el pasillo mientras se dirigían a su primera clase. Él le arrebató su horario de la forma más educada y ágil posible. Lo analizó un momento y soltó un suspiro aliviado.

—Tenemos Sociales juntos —informó alegremente. —Vamos, es un poco tarde.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo dramáticamente mirando al cielo. —¿Has visto a Edward? —agregó mientras caminaban, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Está en su clase —soltó una risilla. —Se lamentaba, pobre. Descubrió que su primera clase era con Jessica y Lauren.

Hubo un sentimiento que Bella no estuvo segura de cómo nombrar que se removió dentro de ella. Er una extraña clase de envidia. _Celos_, le hubiera contestado Jasper si lo hubiera externado. Lo acompañó en sus risas al imaginar a Edward entre aquellas chicas.

Y, como si la hubieran invocado, a su lado, pasó Jessica caminando apresuradamente. Se detuvo un segundo a observarla y, sin previo aviso, comentó:

—Bella, te hizo bien el verano.

—Gracias —dijo con timidez. Era uno de los pocos comentarios buenos que Jessica le había dado. No le importaba lo que ella pensara pero si ella le decía que lucía bien, debía ser verdad.

—No es para tanto —sonrió socarronamente. —No luces espectacular.

—Yo creo que eres tú quien llegará espectacularmente tarde a su primera clase—intervino Jasper. —¿Ya dije que la compartes con Edward?

Jessica palideció debajo de todo su maquillaje. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tardo unos segundos en soltarla.

—Si supieras la forma en Edward odia la impuntualidad —dijo Bella, con un toque de lástima fingida.

—¿De verdad? —tartamudeó, prácticamente inmóvil.

—Oh, sí. Créeme, creerá que eres una maleducada. Y, de además, ¡tu aspecto! Edward odia el azul—mintió señalando su delgada blusa celeste. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que ese era el color favorito de Edward.

Jessica reanudó su camino hacia su salón de clases, ajustando la cremallera de su suéter para que su blusa no fuera visible. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Es patético —negó con la cabeza.

—Eres malvada, Bella —dijo Jasper fingiendo desaprobación.

—¿Acaso no fue divertido? —rió. —Creo que debí haberle dicho más _datos._

Y es que Bella podía haberle dicho que Edward había nacido al pie de una montaña en vez de en un hospital y Jessica le hubiera creído, después de todo, se lo había dicho la inocente Isabella Swan. No tendría razones mentirle.

—Sin embargo, tú te has vestido de azul. ¿Alguna razón específica, Bella? —preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja. Las risas de Bella cesaron.

— ¿Insinúas algo? Y, si no lo recuerdas, yo no tengo voz ni voto sobre mi atuendo. Lo elije _tu_ novia.

—Y tú eres completamente inocente, ¿no? —dijo con cierta ironía risible. — Tú no protestaste, ¿o lo hiciste? ¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún mensaje oculto?

Se preguntó por qué demonios Jasper siempre sabía las intenciones de los demás, incluso las más recónditas. La verdad era irritante en algunas ocasiones, pero Jasper sabía perfectamente cómo descifrarla. A Bella no le agradó su comentario, pues sabía a donde quería llegar.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido; me gusta el color, es todo. Son estupideces —dijo con cierta amargura en la voz. —No lo había notado.

—Pero te alegras de ello ahora que te lo hice notar, ¿no? —contestó con suspicacia. —No puedes negar que te gusta.

—Sí, me gusta el azul —fingió entender mal.

—Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero.

Siguieron caminando por la acera hasta el edificio dos, donde estaba el aula de Sociales. Hacía frío, pero no demasiado. El viento jugaba con el cabello de Bella.

—Jasper, basta. No, no me gusta ¿está bien?

—Si tú lo dices…

Bella le dio una mala mirada. Jasper rió. Llegaron a su salón de clases y Jasper la dejó pasar primero. Encontraron un par de asientos en la parte de en medio. Se sentaron en silencio.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Para su desgracia, compartía clase con Kate. Decepcionada, giro la cabeza para otro lado. Se encontró con que a su lado estaba sentado Tyler, solo. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en su cara. Sintió que era observado y encontró a Bella mirándole, con una mirada curiosa, muy característica de Bella.

Se preguntaba porque no estaba con Eric —el cual estaba en el asiento de atrás con Austin Marks. Además de que esa sonrisa no era común en Tyler. No le daba confianza.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal el verano?

Bella deseó profundamente no haberlo visto. No quería otro año como el anterior. Tyler era una persona muy insistente. Deseó que Edward estuviera ahí y le regalara una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que la abrazara y alejara a Tyler. Se conformaba con que Emmett le diera a Tyler una de sus miradas intimidantes.

Ella trató de sonreir.

—Bien, gracias. —Escuchó como Jasper sofocaba una risa. Bella le propinó un buen pisotón. — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ha sido interesante.

Bella lo miró interrogante. Tyler sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ya verás por qué.

— ¿Soy yo o Tyler intenta flirtear contigo? —se burló Jasper. —Pobre, deberías darle una oportunidad. No es bueno dejar que los demás se humillen de esa forma, Bella.

Bella le miró indignada.

—Vamos, Bella, no todos pueden ser guapos como yo —presumió.

— ¿Sabes, Jasper? No te hace bien pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett.

La profesora entró y saludó. Era alta, pálida, como casi todos en Washington, joven, de algunos veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos. Se presentó y empezó a hablar de la nueva etapa que empezaba… Bella puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Le tomó todo su esfuerzo no quedarse dormida. Jasper le daba débiles codazos para mantenerla alerta.

Alice la había despertado muy temprano y no dudaba que en cualquier momento cayera en un profundo sueño.

La profesora —Bella no lograba recordar su nombre— mencionó algo que a Bella le llamó la atención: un estudiante nuevo. Alzó la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que la profesora decía. Le daba curiosidad conocer a ese chico. Bella tenía claro que éste no iba a despertar un interés en ella, no uno más allá de la amistad. Solo era curiosidad.

Entonces la profesora dijo algo peculiar:

—No creo que le sea particularmente difícil integrarse a ustedes, pues la mayoría ya lo conocen.

¿Ya lo conocía? Bella se preguntó quién podía ser.

En su mente hizo una lista de personas que no hubiera visto en años, pero todos los que podía recordar los había conocido en Phoenix cuando era pequeña. A menos que fuera…

La verdad le cayó como balde de agua helada. Las insinuaciones de Esme, la razón por la cual se había negado a decirles su nombre, la sonrisa de Tyler… Quiso que un agujero en el suelo y se la tragara.

La maestra hizo pasar al chico y Bella cerró los ojos deseando que no fuera cierto.

—Su nuevo compañero: Mike Newton.

Bella gimió fuertemente. Este iba a ser un curso muy largo…

* * *

_N_o_ta original_

_¡Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, ahora no tengo mucho que decirles._

_Amé sus supocisiones, ninguna acertó, pero las amé. Creanme que pensé seriamente en James, pero no... me gusta más la idea de Mike Newton, ya saben, me dijo unos capitulos atrás "i'll be back"y aquí está. Espero que les guste, pobre Bella, no?_

_Y bueno, lo de EM&R fue lo más original que se me ocurrió, es muy Emmett, o eso pensé._

_Estoy feliz porque pasamos los 400, pero triste porque rrecibi muy poquitos rr, entiendo que estan de vacaciones y eso, pero podrían regalarme un rr para inspirarme? Por favor?_

_Las quiero muchoooo!_

_Besos_

* * *

**Editado. 18.06.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	23. El primer día

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Emmett:16

Edward&Alice&Bella&Rosalie:15

Jasper:14

* * *

**Capitulo 23: El primer día.**

Ojos azules, cabello rubio, su piel se veía bronceada —por supuesto, en Los Angeles _sí _salía el sol—, sus facciones habían cambiado desde la última vez que ella lo había visto. Su cara se había alargado, tomando un aspecto más juvenil, dejando atrás la infancia. Su cabello estaba en punta, se notaba que le había tomado bastante tiempo llegar al resultado.

Él observó la expresión de cada uno de sus compañeros. Los reconoció a todos, nada había cambiado. Captó diferencias en sus rostros, pero nada que los hiciera irreconocibles. En el largo salón de clases que se extendía frente a sus ojos, pudo captar la penetrante mirada de Jasper Hale y a su lado, visualizó a la única persona que no lo miraba. Aquella chica de la que se había enamorado el día que la conoció, varios años atrás.

Pensó que ahora era más bonita. No tenía la clase de belleza de la hermana de Jasper, pero realmente creía que Bella era encantadora. Observó sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, ojos chocolates y su largo cabello, ahora sin ondas.

Se preguntó si su relación con los Cullen seguía siendo la misma, más específicamente, con Edward Cullen. Pensó que era lo más seguro, pues Jasper estaba sentado a su lado.

Deseó tener una oportunidad con ella, la oportunidad que ella le había negado años atrás. Recordó la escena e hizo una mueca. Hubiera funcionado si Edward Cullen no se hubiera entrometido. De verdad había deseado besarla, en aquella ocasión. Hubiera compartido con ella la experiencia de su primer beso. Había planeado por semanas su intervención, quería que fuera perfecto. Pero falló. Falló por culpa de Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto, él había dejado atrás su primer beso. Lastimosamente, había sido con Jessica Stanley, la última vez que la vio, antes de irse a California. Tristemente, no había sido lo que hubo esperado siempre. Los labios de Jessica no eran ni suaves, ni tersos, y mucho menos delicados. Más bien se podían definir como pegajosos y secos. Recordaba el asqueroso sabor de su viscoso brillo de labios. Podría pertenecer a la línea de maquillaje más cara, pero era repulsivo. Se preguntaba como las chicas podían ponerse eso en los labios. Recordaba sus ojos azules, brillando de emoción, y su rizado cabello perfectamente peinado para la ocasión. Jessica realmente lo había disfrutado.

Habían pasado años y era consciente de que probablemente ella ahora _estuviera_ con Edward Cullen. No debería sorprenderle, después de todo, todos sabían que ellos estaban enamorados desde siempre. Nunca lo habían dicho, pero todos sabían que era así. Se podía decir que era un secreto a voces.

Esperaba que no fuera así. Fantaseaba con tener una oportunidad. Su ego se rompió, sabiendo que si ella estaba con Edward, no tendría ni la más mínima.

En Los Ángeles había salido con varias chicas. Siempre había sido el clásico joven popular por el que toda la población femenina suspiraba. Pero sabía que aquí, en Forks, no sería igual. En Los Ángeles no vivía Edward Cullen.

Suspiró y caminó al único asiento libre, junto a Tyler. Siempre fue un buen amigo, leal.

Le sonrió y quitó sus cosas para que pudiera sentarse. Sonrió al darse cuenta que a su lado estaba _ella_.

—Hola, Bella —saludó cordialmente. Ella se tensó y Jasper trató de concentrarse en la clase para no reír.

—Hola, Mike —dijo ella, distante.

Su voz también había cambiado. La observó de pies a cabeza. Era lógico que hubiera cambiado. Se había convertido en una adolescente en todos sus sentidos. Pero, ¿cómo comparar a una niña de once con una muchacha que rondaba los quince?

Ya no era la bajita y flacucha niña de largo cabello café. Era una joven, de estatura promedio —o eso era lo que podía distinguir, pues estaba sentada— delgada, con una linda sonrisa y el cabello más sedoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Bella sentía la mirada de Mike fija en ella. Empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. No tenía nada en contra de él, incluso lo consideraba su amigo. Pero él era la persona más fastidiosa que hubiera conocido.

Nunca había entendido, por más que ella le daba indirectas, que ella no estaba interesada en él. No como más que un amigo. Trató de ignorarlo. Lo último que quería era que él volviera a buscarla incansablemente hasta que accediera a hacer cualquier cosa con él. Le había pedido muchas veces que almorzaran juntos, caminar, estudiar… Rió internamente, él solo la había saludado. La paranoia la estaba inundando.

Deseó que Alice estuviera sentada a su lado y que parloteara toda la clase sin cansarse, al menos la distraería. Se sentía como si Mike estuviera escaneando su cuerpo, desde los dedos de los pies hasta la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Tyler, —susurró —háblame de Bella, quiero saber lo que hizo en este tiempo.

—Hmph —articuló pensativo. —Es patosa. Siempre lo ha sido; definitivamente los deportes no son lo suyo. Los odia. Pasa todas absolutamente las tardes con Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Adora a Emmett Cullen, él la llama «hermana» frecuentemente. Así que ten cuidado; si le provocas el menor daño, deberás enfrentarte a la furia de Emmett, créeme eso no sería bueno…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —lo interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¿Recuerdas a Emmett Cullen, recuerdas su tamaño? —preguntó sorprendido de que pudiera olvidarlo. Mike asintió cuidadosamente. —Perfecto; ahora es el doble de grande. ¿Qué más? Vive en la misma casa, no le gustan los regalos. Odia todo lo superficial. Nunca elige su ropa, siempre lo hace Alice o Rosalie. Es fácil de convencer pero terca como mula. Le gusta leer, especialmente los clásicos.

Tyler terminó, pero se quedó pensando si le había faltado algo.

—Tyler, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

—Digamos que no hay nada que se me escape —dijo orgulloso. Mike enarcó una ceja y Tyler añadió—: De acuerdo, la espiaba de cuando en cuando… Casi todos los días después de que te fuiste, pero eso fue lo que me pediste, ¿o no? No te preocupes, nunca se dio cuenta.

—Gracias, supongo—dijo un poco alterado, imaginando la forma en que Tyler la había seguido de un lado a otro.

Súbitamente, su duda volvió a su cabeza instalándose ahí para no volver a salir hasta que fuera resuelta.

— ¿Son novios?

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó confundido.

—Edward y Bella —rodó los ojos como si fuera lógico.

—No.

Mike suspiró aliviado

—Pero siempre están juntos. Que su mejor amiga sea melliza de Edward influye bastante —argumentó para desgracia de Mike. — Es evidente siente un cariño _especial_ por ella. Y ella por él. Pero ellos no lo saben. Bella es la persona más tímida del mundo.

Mike pasó la clase planeando como abordarla. La miraba cada cuando, tampoco quería parecer un idiota. Bella, a pesar de que sentía la mirada de su _nuevo compañero_, no volteó ni una sola vez. Tal vez siéndole indiferente dejara de mirarla. No había pasado ni una hora a su alrededor y ya empezaba a fastidiarla.

Le era incómodo sentirse observada.

Después de lo que creyó una eternidad, la clase terminó. Bella recogió sus cosas rápidamente, buscó a Jasper con la mirada pero ya había desaparecido. Rodó los ojos y salió del salón. Se apresuró a su siguiente clase, no quería llegar tarde.

Caminaba por el pasillo, mirando distraídamente sus pies. No pensaba en nada en especial, prefería mantener su mente en blanco. Repentinamente, una mano tocó ligeramente su hombro. Se giró sobresaltada, y encontró a Mike.

—Me asustaste —afirmó automáticamente.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tu próxima clase?

Bella gimió internamente.

—No. Por mi no hay problema —sonrió falsamente. Él no lo advirtió.

Deambularon por el corredor unos minutos, en silencio. No estaba cómoda, algo en él no le inspiraba confianza. Parecía amigable, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía acercarse demasiado a él. En pocas palabras, lo contrario a lo que sentía por Edward.

Maldijo internamente por sacarlo a colación. ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en él? El mundo no giraba a su alrededor, solo era un chico más. Tenía que poder sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Pero aunque Bella no quisiera admitirlo, el mundo _sí_ giraba alrededor de él, al menos _su_ mundo sí lo hacía.

Mike frunció el ceño al ver el distanciamiento de Bella. Se acercó más a ella hasta que sus hombros se rozaban de vez en cuando al caminar. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirando el suelo como si no hubiera algo más interesante. Inesperadamente, tuvo el impulso de acercarse mucho más a ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó como si se hubiera vuelto loco, con los ojos abiertos. Era lo más perturbador que había tenido que pasar. No era esa sensación de serenidad, tranquilidad y cariño; la atmósfera no destilaba amor; su estómago no estaba lleno de mariposas, por el contrario, tenía un nudo. Volvió a pensar en Edward, inconscientemente. Quería soltar su mano urgentemente, pero no debía ser grosera.

Mike sonrió triunfante. Después de todo, si ella no había replicado, era una buena señal.

En aquel momento, Edward, quien caminaba tratando de cerrar su mochila, vio a Mike tomando la mano de Bella. No lo reconoció, solo lo vio de lejos, pero a Bella la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Le rompió el corazón ver que estuviera tomando la mano de Bella. De _su_ Bella. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Quería hacer algo, pero después cayó en cuenta que él no era nadie para hacer eso. Probablemente ella estuviera feliz en su compañía.

Se entristeció al ser consciente de que él no era nadie para _ella._ Giró sobre sus talones y caminó a grandes zancadas en dirección contraria. Estaba enojado. Pero no con ella, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no pensar que ella encontraría a alguien. Por creer que él podría ser ese alguien. ¡Menuda estupidez!

Bella se detuvo frente a su salón, le regaló otra sonrisa falsa e ingresó al salón rápidamente. Alice la miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Dime que me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica y que Michael Perdedor Newton no tomaba tu mano, Isabella.

—Alice, déjame en paz, por favor —se dejó caer en su asiento.

— ¡No! Esto es una desgracia, reacciona Bella. Hoy te acompaña a clase y te toma de la mano. ¿Qué harás mañana, salir con él? No, Bella…

—Alice, basta —ordenó de malhumor. —Yo no se lo pedí, él vino y me preguntó si me molestaría y no puede negarme. ¡Me tomó desprevenida! Pero definitivamente no saldré con él.

—Asesinaré a mi madre, juro que lo haré —maldijo en voz alta. —«Te aseguro que te llevarás una gran sorpresa» —imitó la voz de Esme con un deje de burla. Soltó un bufido enfadado y agregó—: ¡Menuda traidora! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

—Al, tranquilízate—pidió con calma. —Sólo estás enfadada porque Alice Cullen no lo supo absolutamente _todo._

—Tal vez —concordó. —Quizá este enfadada porque Edward no hace nada para no perderte —murmuró tan bajo, que Bella solo escuchó un zumbido.

—Esme no dijo nada porque no quería soportar uno de tus arrebatos, Al —la defendió con cariño.

—Pensaré seriamente en pedirle a Renée que me adopte —aseveró.

Las siguientes clases fueron aburridas y lentas, como todas las clases. Los maestros explicaban lentamente la forma en que calificarían, como si a alguien le importara. Edward investigó quien era el chico misterioso; y cuando supo que era Mike Newton no pudo evitar desear que regresara por donde vino. Pero también deseó tener la oportunidad de apalearlo hasta que suplicara. Los celos estaban sacando su lado agresivo que, normalmente, permanecía controlado. Nunca había sido violento, no era la clase de brutos que arreglan todo a golpes, pero Mike Newton había descubierto cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

En clase de Lengua Bella se había tenido que sentar con Jessica Stanley. Bella escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. ¡Nunca dejaba de hablar!

La ignoraba, sólo asentía o abría los ojos más de lo normal cuando lo creía prudente. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo quiso correr, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con Jessica. En cuanto pudo corrió hacia la cafetería. Se aconsejó a sí misma dejar de ser tan amable con todo el mundo.

Caminaba distraídamente. No se dio cuenta cuando alguien se detuvo frente a ella y chocó con él. Quiso agredirlo, pero cuando éste comenzó a reír y la alzó en sus brazos, no tuvo necesidad de mirarlo a la cara para reconocerlo.

—Emmett, ¿podrías bajarme, por favor? —pidió suavemente. La sonrisa de su gran amigo se ensanchó. Bella pensó que era exactamente la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando lo había conocido.

—Siempre tan cordial, hermana —la felicitó entre risas. La depositó en el suelo con cuidado, temía hacerle daño con un movimiento brusco. Bella aparentaba ser tan frágil… Rodeando sus hombros con el brazo, se echó a andar. —Demasiado cordial. El día que necesites golpear a alguien no vas a tener idea cómo. Hablaré con Charlie sobre eso —mencionó. Aunque lo decía para molestarla, estaba genuinamente preocupado de que requiriera defenderse alguna vez y no pudiera.

—No necesito golpear a nadie, Emm —contestó dulcemente. —Para eso te tengo a ti.

La acompañó hasta la cafetería. En el camino, ella le contó cómo había ido su día. Emmett frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Mike Newton. Compraron un sencillo almuerzo y se sentaron junto a Alice y Rosalie, quienes habían llegado un poco antes.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Alice con entusiasmo. —¿Cómo va su día?

—Bella la ha pasado muy bien, ¿o no? —musitó Edward irónicamente.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió francamente. —Creo que no había tenido un peor día desde el segundo grado.

— ¿Te refieres al día que Jessica te llenó de pintura? —preguntó Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

—Pudo haber ido mejor si hubiera tenido un poco de apoyo, ¿verdad, Jasper? —Bella le envió una mirada envenenada.

Él le sonrió jocoso. Ella le respondió con una mueca.

La plática fluyó, como siempre. Prácticamente los únicos que hablaban eran Alice y Emmett, los demás sólo asentían. Alice tuvo que cerrar los puños para no gritar alegremente y avergonzarse públicamente cuando Emmett dijo:

—Rose y yo estamos castigados después de lo de esta mañana. ¿Puedes explicárselo a mamá? —observó los ojos ilusionados de Alice. Se asustó un poco. —Edward, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

Edward rió. Su hermana también empezaba a asustarlo. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Chicos, nosotras vamos a hablar de cosas de chicas, ¡nos vemos, hermanitos! ¡Te quiero, Jasper!

Alice tomó las manos de sus amigas y las arrastró al servicio más cercano. Bella y Alice interrogaron a Rose. No la dejaron ir hasta que les describió detalle a detalle. Dijeron todo lo que habían hecho en esa mañana.

Rosalie estaba radiante. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Nunca se había sentido así. Estaba completamente enamorada. Alice suspiró, esperando que Edward se decidiera a decir la verdad.

La clase de Gimnasia, milagrosamente, pasó sin accidentes. El entrenador Clapp les dio la teoría de bádminton. Bella agradeció eso, no correría un enorme riesgo de romperse la nariz, o rompérsela a alguien más. Pasó la clase charlando con Alice, el tiempo paso rápido. Salieron rápidamente.

Estaban ansiosas por irse, no había sido un día esplendido. En el pasillo se encontraron con Emmett y Rosalie. Ambos parecían abatidos. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, avanzaban lentamente, desganados. Alice y Bella se vieron entre sí. Era extraño que Rose estuviera así cuando Emmett estaba cerca; pero era más raro ver a Emmett triste. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios formando eso adorables hoyuelos que le daban un aspecto inocente.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Parece como si alguien se hubiera muerto.

—Estamos castigados, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró Rosalie.

Sin más, se echaron a andar, despacio. No era la primera vez que los castigaban, pero nunca juntos. No sabían que esperar de la situación.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro. Los demás estaban sentados en grupo, era como si fuera algo normal para ellos. Se resignaron a que tenían una hora por delante. No había profesor, nadie que los estuviera revisando o algo así. Rosalie se recargó en el hombro de Emmett, cansada.

—Perdón —susurró él. —Si yo no fuera tan extraño no estaríamos aquí.

Ella levantó la cabeza y observó su rostro.

—Si no fueras tan extraño no me hubiera enamorado de ti —sonrió. —Está bien, también es mi culpa.

—No es tan malo…

Rose lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No estoy sólo. Así que ya ves, el infierno no es tan malo si consigues mantener a un ángel a tu lado.

Rosalie suspiró, completamente embelesada. Nadie le había dicho algo así.

—Te quiero —declaró él; y se acercó, por segunda vez en el día, a los labios de la joven.

Tal vez no había sido tan mal día.

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Tengo cosas que decirles, pero no será en este momento, será en la siguiente actualización. Sé que he sido una irresponsable; y me siento culpable. Pero como soy muy buena (ok, ni yo mel a crei) subiré un cap más tarde. Aquí son las 7 menos 20 denme unas horas y actualizo el siguiente capitulo. Creo que les gustará. Por favor dejenme rr u.u jaja_

_un beso chicas!_

* * *

**Editado. 19.06.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	24. Besos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Emmett:16

Edward&Alice&Bella&Rosalie:15

Jasper:14

* * *

**Capitulo 24: Besos.**

Había pasado un mes. Un mes de persecuciones, acosos y atosigamientos. Bella realmente esperaba que Mike y ella pudieran ser amigos, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Él buscaba algo mucho más allá de la amistad.

Hasta ahora, Alice o Rosalie siempre la habían rescatado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría sola. Y entonces, no sabría qué hacer y tendría que acceder. Edward necesitaba cerrar los ojos y recordarse a sí mismo que no era nadie para enfadarse; para inmiscuirse en su vida.

Jasper le recordaba constantemente que eso tenía nombre: celos. Pero se negaba a aceptar lo obvio.

— ¡No estoy celoso! —replicó.

Caminaban por el pasillo, había sido un día largo, sólo querían irse a casa. Las personas deambulaban de un lado a otro, hablando, mirando hacia todas partes y criticando a los demás. Solamente deseaba salir de ahí y olvidarse de ese purgatorio el fin de semana.

— ¿Ah, no? Mira hacia allá —señaló hacia adelante.

Bella guardaba distraídamente sus libros en su casillero. Pensaba en que era viernes y que pasaría la tarde en casa de Alice; y que probablemente no la dejara salir de ahí en todo el fin de semana. No le molestaba, había pasado la mitad de su vida en esa casa, de hecho, pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa.

Cavilaba trivialidades, sin prestar demasiada atención a su actividad. Tarareaba una canción que no recordaba donde había escuchado.

Sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda. Una desagradable sensación recorrió su espalda. Su cuerpo de giró con deliberada lentitud; su coleta bailó en el aire mientras se movía. Mike la miraba ilusionado. Sus ojos brillaban y escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió. —Te traje esto —mostró sus manos.

En una de ellas se posaba una delicada flor blanca. La identificó como una rosa. Una imagen vino a su mente repentinamente. Un recuerdo corto. Como un súbito destello de alguna joya.

Era un recuerdo lejano, borroso. Una sala, aluzada y espaciosa. Con muebles elegantes y de colores claros; y en el centro, junto con una fotografía de su familia, un jarrón con dos hermosas rosas, adornándolo. El sol entraba por las ventanas de una forma que jamás había visto en su hogar actual. El calor se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Su madre las había encontrado por casualidad mientras hacía unas compras. Renée siempre había sido fanática de las plantas.

Percibió el suave aroma de la flor. Exactamente igual al de la habitación. Tomó la flor entre sus manos con cuidado. Sintió la necesidad de alejarse, pero se resistió. Realmente era un bonito detalle. Especialmente, considerando que las posibilidades de encontrar una flor tan hermosa como esa en Washington eran prácticamente nulas.

—Gracias —dijo entre dientes.

—Bueno, yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo —trastabilló un poco, pero finalmente la miró a los ojos una vez más. —Hoy en la noche.

Edward miraba la escena con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Debo ir con Alice —sonrió Jasper. —Sálvala. Te necesita

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con pasos ligeros. Reía internamente de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo, pero él ya había sido suficientemente estúpido. Era tiempo de que Edward afrontara la verdad o la dejara ir.

— ¡Jasper!

— ¡Ahora! —gritó mientras reía.

—Mike… —comenzó. No sabía cómo rechazarlo educadamente. Otra vez.

Las excusas revoloteaban en su mente; trataba de recordar las que ya había utilizado. Todas las posibles disculpas tenían exactamente el mismo grado de estupidez. Trató de no mirar demasiado la flor, e intentó sostenerla solo con las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿Y bien, aceptas?

Bella cerró los ojos. No estaba segura de qué hacer.

—Bella —saludó Edward detrás de ella. Mike entornó los ojos.

— ¿Te veo a las ocho? —quiso obtener una respuesta por parte de ella.

— ¿Vas a salir con él? —inquirió con un mal actuado desinterés.

—Yo…

— ¿A ti qué te importa? —demandó Mike irritado por su intromisión.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —aceptó con una sonrisa jocosa. —Pero, si lo piensas, te estoy haciendo un favor. Deberías dejar de humillarte de esta manera.

—No estoy hablando contigo. No es tu problema ¿entiendes? —habló lentamente, como si creyera que no tuviese la capacidad de entenderlo. —Metete en tus propios asuntos, este es entre Bella y yo.

—Tu problema es que no entiendes que te estás avergonzándote a ti mismo. Si fueras más astuto, sabrías que —volteó su cabeza, le sonrió a Bella y con cortesía sacó el regalo de Mike de sus manos —estás poniendo en riesgo la salud Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos, no esperaba que él hubiera comprendido aquello. No recordaba haber comentado alguna vez el pequeño accidente que había sufrido en Phoenix. Nunca había sido relevante.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que si quieres flirtear con Bella, primero averigua si no la matarás en el intento —sonrió sarcásticamente.

La cara de Mike era un poema. Bella estaba segura de que Alice hubiera pagado por verla. Edward sonrió, deleitándose de la rabia de Mike. Tomó la mano de Bella y se deslizaron juntos en dirección contraria.

—Cullen —gritó — si tanto te molesta que la invite a salir, ¿por qué no la invitas tú?

—Ese no es tu problema, Newton. Metete en tus propios asuntos. Este es entre ella y yo —repitió sus palabras, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros. Él la miró curioso, extremadamente feliz de que lo hubiera preferido a él sobre Mike.—Por salvarme.

—No hay cuidado. Desde hace tiempo quería dejar a Newton con la palabra en la boca.

Ella rió.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy alérgica al polen?

—Hace unas semanas fui al hospital a ayudar a Carlisle en algunas cosas y encontré tu expediente. Es ilegal, pero creí que no haría daño saber antecedentes —bromeó.

Caminaron en silencio cómodo. Bella había acordado con Alice verse frente al edificio de ciencias. Se lo comentó a Edward y la acompañó con su hermana, sabiendo que Jasper estaría ahí también.

—Edward, esa flor te da un toque masculino —se burló Jasper.

—Cállate —dijo en un tono mordaz. —Eres un traidor y, además, vas por ahí haciendo escenas en público con mi hermana. Mal amigo —bufó.

—Me asustas, Edward—fingió un gesto de espanto. —Y no hago escenas en público con Alice.

—Eso —Edward le apuntó con el dedo —es lo que tú dices.

— ¡Edward, basta! —exclamó su hermana.

Lo vio con esa mirada tan exclusiva de ella. Inmediatamente diseñó un plan de venganza. Edward escudriñó su rostro tratando de averiguar sus planes.

Le preguntó a Bella en un susurró sobre la flor. Ella le contó abreviadamente la historia. Alice sonrió maléficamente.

— ¡Lauren! —gritó.

Instintivamente giró la cabeza buscando quien había dicho su nombre.

— ¡Lauren! —repitió Alice.

Corrió hacia Lauren arrastrando con ella a Bella y arrancando la flor de las manos de su hermano.

—Lauren, Edward te manda esto —le entregó el presente y huyó en dirección contraria, para que Edward no lograra alcanzarlas. Lauren chilló tan fuerte que la escuchó todo el estacionamiento. Reía histéricamente de la expresión de su hermano y Bella la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella no es momento para ponerse celosa —advirtió.

—¿Celosa, por qué habría de estarlo? —dijo irónicamente, aunque luego rió, siguiéndole el juego.

Bella observó el sol esconderse entre las nubes desde la ventana de la habitación de Alice. El día había estado nublado y el poco sol que había, ahora se escondía tras las montañas.

La brisa hacía volar las hojas de los árboles, ahora en el suelo. Estaban secas, señalando que el otoño estaba llegando. Tenían ese tono rojizo tan único. Bella suspiró abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¿Por qué tan melancólica, Bella? —Rose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se estremeció un poco y sintió el frío barniz de uñas tocar la piel de los dedos de sus pies. Rosalie arrugó la frente.

—No te muevas —pidió. — ¿Quieres tener los dedos rosas?

Bella negó, abstraída en sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —inquirió Alice entrando y sentándose en su mullida cama.

—No. Es solo que recordé cuando vivía en Phoenix. Casi no me acuerdo de nada. Pero a veces extraño el calor. Forks es demasiado frío. Creo que sería agradable tener sol más seguido.

—No me gusta el calor —replicaron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

—No me gusta el frío —contraatacó Bella sonriendo. —Es lo único que extraño de Phoenix.

—O lo único que recuerdas lo suficiente para extrañar, ¿no? —adivinó Alice.

—Tal vez. Pero no cambiaría lo que tengo en Forks por nada.

—De acuerdo, no más nostalgia. Alice, ¿dónde está la acetona?

—La olvidé en mi bolso —lamentó. No quería volver a bajar.

—Bella, te toca ir —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Yo por qué?

—Porque si no vas, ni Alice ni yo iremos y te parecerás a la Pantera Rosa de por vida.

Bella suspiró y se levantó.

—Tranquila, sólo estamos Edward, Esme y nosotras. Esme está en la cocina y Edward en su habitación, en el tercer piso. No vendrá ningún vampiro a morderte.

Bella le sacó la lengua, en un irrefrenable impulso infantil.

Caminó sin ganas hacia abajo tratando de recordar que bolso llevaba Alice ese día. Tenía demasiados. A la mitad de las escaleras una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos, proveniente del salón.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron hasta ahí. Observó a Edward tocar el piano. Se veía lindo. Era como si tratara de decir algo mientras presionaba con maestría las teclas. La canción terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Podría escucharlo todo el día.

Edward sintió su mirada. Se encontró con Bella recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —sonrió y la miró con curiosidad.

—No quería interrumpirte.

—Ven —indicó.

Ella lo obedeció. Edward se hizo a un lado e hizo un ademán para que se sentara. Empezó a tocar de nuevo y Bella sonrió, dejándose llevar por las notas. Eran dulces y conmovedoras, constituían una nana maravillosa en la que te podías envolver y no salir jamás.

—Nunca había oído eso —declaró.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, hubiera sido plagio —confirmó él. Rió ante su interesada mirada. —Yo la escribí.

— ¿De verdad? Es increíble.

—Gracias. Es la favorita de Esme. La hice para ella.

—Eso es muy dulce —elogió mientras él seguía tocando. —Un día me tienes que enseñar.

—No es difícil —aseguró.

Sus manos dejaron las teclas. Rodeó a Bella con un brazo y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Ella evitó mirar su rostro y escondió el suyo con su cabello. Edward puso las manos de ambos sobre las teclas y empezó a moverlas. Esta vez tocó una distinta. Una que no existían acordes escritos que pudieras seguir. Una en la que las notas solo estaban en la mente de Edward, que nacían de la inspiración. Y su única inspiración estaba sentada a su lado.

Las notas nacieron tan naturalmente que era como si ya estuviera definida toda la pieza.

—Eres un gran pianista.

—Todo está en la inspiración.

—¿Ahora tienes inspiración?

—Más de la que imaginas.

Bella cerró los ojos. Sentía las teclas deslizarse bajo sus dedos. Parecía absurdo pensar que _sus _dedos estaban creando música tan hermosa. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Las cálidas manos de Edward acariciaban las suyas, estaba concentrado y tenía una expresión era relajada. Se veía completamente perfecto. Como si fuera un producto de la imaginación.

Impremeditadamente, recargó su cabeza en su hombro, rozando su nariz contra su mejilla.

Él dejo de tocar, pero no soltó sus manos. Sentía el aliento de su amiga rozar su rostro. Adictivo y embriagador. Movió su cabeza hacia a un lado, haciendo que su rostro y el de ella quedaran más cerca de lo común. Los ojos de Bella permanecían cerrados y sonreía.

Paulatinamente, abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió de que Edward la mirara de tan cerca. No se movió ni un centímetro.

Miró hacia arriba. Garrafal error. Se topó con sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes tan profundos, tan hermosos que se podía sumergir en ellos y permanecer así por el resto de la eternidad.

Separó un poco la cabeza del hombro de Edward, y sus rostros se acercaron más.

No era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca. Ambos recordaban la última vez que se habían acercado tanto. Pero eso había sido cuatro años atrás, su memoria no le hacía justicia a la sensación.

Se acercaron tan lentamente que era casi imperceptible. Inesperadamente Edward soltó una de las manos de ella y acarició su mejilla. Bella cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza, dejando que él tocara cariñosamente su enrojecida mejilla. No sabía cómo actuar, optó por esperar.

Su nariz rozó la de ella. Ella luchaba por no hiperventilar. Se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre que estaba nerviosa. En un súbito movimiento acortaron toda distancia. Bella se paralizó. Sintió su aliento aturdirla. Sus labios se amoldaron como si estuvieran creados para estar juntos.

Edward movió sus labios lentamente, no quería asustarla, quería alargar lo más que pudiera el momento. Su mano seguía en la mejilla de Bella y movió la otra hasta posarla en su cintura.

El estómago de Bella estaba lleno de mariposas, no podía pensar. Había olvidado su nombre. Pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Edward, acercándolo más a ella. Sintió su celestial hálito desorientarla.

Fue un beso lento, tierno, dulce y cariñoso. El oxígeno se fue extinguiendo hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de separarse. Bella inhaló y exhaló varias veces tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—Bella —suspiró.

— ¿Sí? —dijo con la ilusión impregnada en su voz.

—Yo…

— ¿Sí? —repitió.

—Yo… no sé… yo no quería… bueno sí…pero yo…

Bella comprendió lo que quería decir. O eso creyó. Se levantó y casi corrió a la puerta.

—Bella, no, no te vayas. Yo… lo siento, no debí hacerlo, pero no…

—Déjalo, Edward —susurró mientras sacaba del armario de la entrada su bolso. Luchó porque no se le quebrara la voz.

Salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Escuchó a Edward gritar su nombre varias veces pero lo ignoró. Sus lágrimas caían sin descanso. Sentía que jamás podría dejar de llorar.

_«_Lo siento, no debí hacerlo_»_

Esas palabras se arremolinaban en su mente. Se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo. La tristeza que la embargaba no era similar a ninguna que hubiera sentido antes. Se sentía humillada, Edward había querido jugar con ella y ella había caído como tonta.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!

Edward confiaba en Alice, por supuesto, pero no le iba decir esto. No esta vez. Sabía que Bella se lo diría tarde o temprano, pero no le diría que a la única persona por la que había sentido algo especial lo había desairado.

—Nada, Alice. Nada —bramó dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

Alice se sorprendió, nunca la había tratado así.

—Edward, si le pasa algo nunca te lo voy a perdonar —gritó. —Rosalie, hay que buscarla. Bella no está bien, estoy segura que Edward le hizo algo, pero eso ya lo veré después con él. Hay que evitar que haga una tontería.

Bella no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. No podía ir a su casa, probablemente su madre ya estuviera ahí y no quería dar explicaciones. No podía ir a casa de Ángela porque había salido de la ciudad unos días. Emmett y Jasper estarían entrenando basquetbol hasta tarde. Además sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que Emmett aplastara a Edward.

Podía ir a LaPush; hacía tiempo que no veía a Jacob. Pero caminando llegaría el domingo. Cerca de ahí estaba el prado que había descubierto con Edward, pero no quería pensar en él y estando ahí, no podría sacarlo de su mente.

Decidió ir al parque donde solían ir cuando eran niños. Estaba cerca de su casa y si empezaba a llover podría correr hasta ahí. Se sentó en uno de los columpios y trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa, pero siempre Edward volvía a sus pensamientos.

Recordaba a Rosalie sentada en el columpio de al lado y a Alice balanceándose en el pasamanos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser mellizo de ésta?

Oscureció pronto. No quería ir a su casa. Sabía lo que le esperaba ahí, tendría que explicarle a Renée y después le daría la plática de que no debía sufrir por nadie…

Había recibido aproximadamente veintisiete mensajes de texto y treinta y ocho llamadas por parte de Rosalie y Alice. No había contestado ninguna. Trataba de relajarse y de olvidar lo que había pasado en la casa de su amiga pero no podía; aún sentía su cálido aliento rozar su labios. El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar la pantalla, sabía que diría «Alice» o «Rosalie».

Empezaba a fastidiarse. Si no había apagado el pequeño y molesto aparato era porque si lo hacía se preocuparían más. Vibró una vez más en su mano. Miró distraídamente la pantalla. Pero no marcaba lo que esperaba. La pantalla decía «Edward».

Chilló de frustración. Sin pensarlo, arrojó el móvil lo más lejos que pudo. Lo vio estrellarse contra un árbol y caer en pedazos. Sabía que Alice y Rose entrarían en pánico cuando al llamar de nuevo le contestara la monótona y aburrida voz de la operadora contestara: «el número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar más tarde»

No podía ir a casa de Alice y era obvio que ellas no estarían ahí, así que caminó a la casa de Rosalie. Tardó casi media hora en llegar. Afuera estaba helando. Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó unos segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ya ves—medio sonrió. — ¿Está Rosalie?

—No, está con Alice. Creí que estabas con ellas.

—Ah.

—Perdón, pasa.

—Gracias.

Jasper se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

—Bella no es que no te quiera aquí, pero ¿por qué no estás con mi hermana y con Alice? Ustedes nunca se separan.

—Jasper —sollozó y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? Ven, siéntate. Eh… ¿quieres chocolate caliente?

—No, gracias.

—Dios, Bella ¿qué te sucede? Nunca te había visto así.

—Jasper —quiso comenzar pero los sollozos le ganaron.

Hacía rato que había dejado de llorar pero realmente era porque se había cansado pero no se había desahogado por completo.

Jasper la abrazó y dejo que llorara. No la presionó para que le contara que le pasaba, sabía que solo necesitaba su apoyo.

—Edward —murmuró.

— ¿Edward, te hizo algo?

—No, bueno sí. Pero no fue su culpa, fue mía.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Bella le contó lo que había pasado, con todos los detalles, como se sintió, que sentía… Jasper fingió que iba por más chocolate pero en realidad llamó a Alice para que no se preocupara.

—Aún estás enamorada de él —concluyó Jasper.

— ¿Cómo que «aún», Jasper? —protestó.

—Bella, todos sabemos que te gusta Edward desde que lo conoces.

— ¿Qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando yo…

—Una vez lo dijiste —interrumpió.

—Pero… pero eso fue hace años, era una niña. No sabía lo que decía. No estoy enamorada de él.

—Bella, creo que eras más sincera contigo misma cuando eras más pequeña.

—No estoy enamorada, sólo fue un beso.

—Si sólo fue un beso, ¿por qué llorabas?

—Yo…

—Estás enamorada de él. Por eso llorabas porque te dolía su «rechazo» —marcó unas comillas aéreas. —Porque, conociéndote, te sientes muy poco para él. Sientes que Edward es algo muy alto a aspirar, y tú demasiado simple. Pero ¿sabes qué? Estás equivocada. Eres una chica hermosa, lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de compararte con mi hermana y Alice, las tres son distintas.

»Mi hermana es hermosa físicamente, y créeme que como su hermano no es agradable —sonrió. —Es la clase de chica que todos quisieran tener cerca. Alice es hiperactiva, siempre está feliz y eso es increíble, transmite su entusiasmo y bueno, Alice es absolutamente perfecta para mí.

Bella sonrió. Los sentimientos de Jasper hacia Alice eran hermosos.

—Y tú…Bella, eres tú. Eres la comprensiva, la que siempre se guarda lo que siente para no lastimar a los demás. Y eres muy bonita, todos los notan. ¿Por qué crees que Mike te persigue? Eres hermosa, sólo tienes que aceptarlo.

—De acuerdo, soy bonita—dijo con sarcasmo. — Pero no estoy enamorada. No.

—Eres tan terca.

— ¿Dónde está Lily? —cambió de tema.

—Está arriba en su habitación. No sabe que estás aquí, si lo que te preocupa es que le diga a tu madre.

—Ah.

—Supongo que no quieres que le diga a Edward que estás enamorada de él.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¡Sólo fue un beso!

Se levantó exasperada. Se acercó a él y dijo lentamente:

—No estoy enamorada de Edward. ¿Está bien?

—Demuéstralo —la retó.

Pero Jasper no esperaba que se lo demostrara en ese momento. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Le demostró que no estaba enamorada de él y que podía besar a cualquiera; pero se demostró a sí misma que no sentía por nadie lo que sentía por Edward. Sabía que eso de «no estoy enamorada de Edward» era una mentira.

— ¿Bella? —escucharon decir entrecortadamente a una voz soprano.

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Ok... ahora sí. Miren sé que piensan que soy una maldita, pero la verdad es que en mis preciosas vacaciones ¡me bloquee! o sea el capitulo anteriior no saben la de veces que lo borre y volví a escribir. Por eso es más cortito._

_Y también... cometí una garrafal estupidez. Es que de verdad no sé como pudo suceder, como dice mi amiga Angie esto solo me pasa a mí. El capitulo pasado lo tengo desde la semana pasada y según yo lo había colgado el sabado o el domingo, pero ¡no! incluso estaba en document manager (para las qe no saben qe es eso, antes de subir un cap primero lo subes a una opcion qe tiene ff . net ahi lo puedes editar y demás...) es qe entré a ff . net y para empezzar a escribir este cap quise leer como se había terminado el anterior._

_En fin, ahora estoy aquí Ya entre de vacaciones. Entre el jueves y ya estoy LLENA de tareas y proyectos. y ¿qe creen? ¡JUEGO DE NUEVO VOLLEYBALL! estoy tan feliz! es qe para las que no saben (no creo qe les interese pero de todas formas lo diré) el semestre pasado me... digamos qe tuve un problema con el entrenador y me quiso sacar del equipo pero yo me le adelante y me sali. Pero ahora es otro entrenador yupi! Recuerden chicas, nadie debe humillarlas NUNCA. Recuerden eso, NADIE humilla a LizBrandon _

_Volviendo al fic, ¡TIENEN SU BESO! ¡Y DOBLE! jajaja No odien a Bella, fue impulsivo. Ella realmente no siente absolutamente nada por Jasper. Ahora, ¿quien los vio? ¿que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?_

_No les puedo dar un spoiler de lo qe pasara porqe ¡no lo sé!_

_Pero lo prometido es deuda, en el siguiente cap hay Alice/Bella (ups dije mucho)y eso para ti mi pato hermosa! Fathy, te lo prometí y ¡chachachachan!_

_Y chicas si no había escrito antes, no me golpeen a mí, golpeen a Fathy que me traumo con Vampire Diaries. Es super genial! jaja pero ncp NUNCA cambiaré a mi Edward._

_Bueno chicas, las dejo._

_Un beso._

* * *

**Editado. 19.06.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	25. Disculpas en un starbucks

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Emmett:16

Edward&Alice&Bella&Rosalie:15

Jasper:14

* * *

**Capitulo 25: Disculpas en un **_**Starbucks.**_

—Alice —jadeó Bella.

—Siento interrumpir —reclamó con una fría mirada.

Intentó sonar dura pero no lo logró. La voz se le cortó, sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas; además destilaban repugnancia y enojo.

—Allie, no es lo que tú piensas... —aseguró Jasper.

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Alice…

— ¿¡Qué es, Bella! ¿¡Qué! —gritó. —Mientras yo te busco desesperadamente por toda la ciudad tú estás en la casa de _mi novio,_ besándote con_ mi novio. _ ¿Tienes idea de lo que he hecho por ti? ¡No tienes idea de lo que hice solo por _ti_!

Bella tragó saliva, nerviosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Al, no…

—No me llames «Al». Te consideré mi hermana por diez años. _Diez años _—Bella intentó acercarse pero Alice dio un paso atrás. —No te me acerques; no me toques. _Me das asco._

Bella jadeó fuerte. Alice jamás la había tratado así, era como si le hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón. Ambas lloraban, pero Alice trataba de disimularlo. Sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tanto dolor, repulsión y odio a la vez.

—Y por favor, no me dirijas la palabra. No suelo hablar con traidoras.

El corazón de Bella se encogió más.

—No te he traicionado —tartamudeó.

Los miró a los dos inexpresivamente, tratando de esconder el suplicio que estaba pasando.

—Alice, por favor no —rogó él. —No es lo que tú crees, sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti —suplicó.

—No, aléjate de mí. Por mí puedes quedarte con Isabella, me da lo mismo —mintió.

—No, Alice. Yo sé que no.

Se acercó a ella; quiso dar un paso atrás pero se topó con la pared. Tenía miedo. Estaba dolida con Jasper por haberla traicionado pero lo que sentía por él no había cambiado en absoluto. Jasper se acercó más y rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Alice, intentando conservar algo de dignidad, lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Realmente no quería lastimarlo pero sabía que si dejaba que la besara le perdonaría cualquier cosa. Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.

—Te advertí que te alejaras de mí.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Alice, te amo —imploró. Ella lo miró.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues que forma tan interesante de querer, normalmente cuando uno ama a alguien no busca la primera oportunidad para besar a su amiga —contestó con indiferencia.

—Te amo —repitió.

—Pero yo no, Jasper —bramó con desesperación.

Sin más salió de la residencia Hale sin mirar atrás. Bella fue detrás de ella, no quería perderla.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —preguntó inocentemente Rose cerrando el maletero de su coche.

Se acercó a ella y Alice la abrazó. Rosalie se sorprendió, normalmente ese tipo de muestras de afecto las hacía con Bella. Ella era más reservada en ese sentido; como Jasper.

— ¿Qué sucede? —insistió. — ¿Le pasa algo a Bella? —preguntó asustada.

—No, ella está perfectamente —afirmó con la voz cortada. —No me hables de ella, por favor —pidió incapaz de decir su nombre.

Bella la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta. Le dolía haber decepcionado a Alice. Nunca quiso lastimarla, ni siquiera sabía por qué había besado a Jasper. Había sido un estúpido impulso de demostrar una mentira. Una lágrima surcó su pómulo izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué, qué sucede? Explícame, por favor.

—Bella, Rosalie, Bella…

— ¿Bella…?

Ella susurró una pequeña y escueta explicación y después enterró su cabeza contra el hombro de Rosalie, sollozando quedamente.

—Oh. Alice, debe haber una explicación, Bella nunca haría algo como eso. Estoy segura.

—No quiero sus explicaciones, no quiero que me mientan.

—Alice —llamó Bella.

—Rose, sácame de aquí —suplicó.

—Sí, Al. Todo estará bien. —Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Bella y gesticuló—: Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Bella asintió esperanzada.

—Alice, perdóname —rogó.

Alice cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse de ir corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida. Pero esas dos palabras taladraron su corazón. Pedía perdón, estaba aceptando su culpa.

—Puedes pedirme que te perdone todo, pero no esto, Bella. No que me hayas arrebatado lo que más amaba.

—Alice…

—Adiós, Bella.

El majestuoso _BMW_ se alejó hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Sus piernas flaquearon, nunca se había sentido tan insignificante. No se dio cuenta que había empezado a descender hasta que sus piernas tocaron por completo el gélido asfalto. Sollozó con un punzante dolor en el pecho.

—Bella, levántate —pidió Jasper abrazándola por los hombros. —Todo se va a solucionar, no voy a dejar que Alice pierda una amiga tan valiosa como tú. Y no voy a perder a Alice.

—Jasper, ¿podrías perdonarme? Yo no quería…—comenzó.

—Tranquila, sé que no era tu intención —la cortó con una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Gracias, Jasper.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Es tarde, no me gustaría que te fueras sola.

—Estamos en Forks, nunca pasa nada, Jasper —agradeció levantándose.

—Por favor. No estás bien, no quisiera que algo te pasara y considerando tu suerte…

—Bueno, bueno, entendí el punto.

Jasper rió y entró a la casa y salió unos segundos después con una sudadera. Cerró la puerta y caminaron calle abajo hacia la casa de Bella.

— ¿Lilian…? —quiso preguntar, pero su lengua estaba tan ofuscada como ella, lo que no le permitió formular la pregunta completa.

—No. Estaba cansada y ya se había dormido. Espero que Esme no le mencioné nada, o me matará —intentó bromear.

—Lo siento.

—Bella, para. Por favor, no quiero que te sientas culpable por el resto de tu vida. Eres mi amiga, sé que no querías complicar las cosas. Además sé que no estás enamorada de _mí._

Bella suspiró. Sabía que él tenía razón. Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Bella. Ella gimió internamente cuando se dio cuenta que sus padres ya estaban en casa.

Agradeció a Jasper y lo invitó a pasar. Él refutó la invitación afirmando que debía volver a casa. Bella besó su mejilla y se sintió culpable al ver que la mano de Alice seguía marcada en la cara de Jasper.

—Está bien. Al menos dormiré con algo de ella conmigo esta noche —sonrió sin felicidad.

Bella entró a su casa silenciosamente. Trató de que nadie la escuchara pero, desafortunadamente, se encontró con su madre en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, no lo sé—dijo irónicamente. —Quizá vine porque es mi casa.

—Lloraste —aseguró. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No ocurre nada —respondió afligida.

Renee se le antojó extraño. Bella nunca se comportaba de esa forma. Había algo en su expresión que delataba su tristeza.

—Tiene que ver con Alice, ¿verdad?

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo con una serenidad fingida que ni ella misma creyó.

— ¡Bella!

—Sin comentarios, mamá.

Subió a su habitación y le puso el seguro al picaporte. Se duchó con la ilusión de poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Desgraciadamente, su ducha fue demasiado corta. Se puso un pijama sin siquiera fijarse en el color.

Miró el teléfono en su mesita de noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y aplastó los números correspondientes a la casa de Alice.

— ¿Sí? —contestó la maternal voz de Esme; sonaba preocupada.

— ¡Esme! Por favor, déjame hablar con Alice.

— ¿Bella? Bella, cariño, lo siento mucho pero Alice no está.

—Esme, sé que está ahí. Te pidió que no me dejaras hablar con ella, ¿verdad?

—Bella, lo siento de verdad —se disculpó.

Edward entró a la habitación de sus padres sin tocar. Vio que su madre hablaba por teléfono. Cuando la escuchó murmurar un «Bella» arrancó el auricular de sus manos. Se alejó de la habitación para que Esme no lo escuchara.

— ¿Esme? —llamó Bella conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste! —exigió.

—Edward —gimió ella.

— ¿¡Qué hiciste, Bella! —gritó de nuevo.

—No me grites.

— ¡Dime que le hiciste a mi hermana!

—Eso es entre ella y yo —recordó que Mike y él habían usado esas palabras por la tarde.

—No, me vas a decir qué demonios le hiciste a Alice. Nunca la había visto llorar así, no deja de repetir tu nombre; Rosalie se niega a decirme la verdad y tú harás —gruñó.

—Si ella no te lo ha dicho yo no tengo porque hacerlo.

—No; si ella no me lo ha dicho es porque no quiere que te desprecie como ella lo está haciendo.

Bella plañó.

—Alice no pudo haber dicho algo como eso —sollozó.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —demandó una vez más. — ¿Sabes? No me lo digas, pero no te acerques a ella. Déjala en paz.

Cortó la llamada antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Abrazó sus rodillas sollozando. Ahora Edward también la odiaba. Rogó al cielo que Emmett no lo hiciera también. Tenía la seguridad de que Rosalie sí la escucharía.

El fin de semana terminó sin que ella pudiera dormir ni un poco. No siguió llorando porque sus lágrimas se habían acabado. El lunes se negó a ir al instituto. No quería ver como Alice le enviaba miradas desdeñosas y Edward la mirara con desprecio. Tampoco quiso ir el martes ni el miércoles, en fin, el resto de la semana. Rechazó cualquier alimento, sólo comía de vez en cuando, desganada. Su estómago era un nudo, no tenía apetito.

Recordaba el dolor en los ojos de Alice; el sabor de los labios de Edward seguía grabado en su mente al igual que el odio que destilaban sus palabras. El remordimiento de lo que Jasper estaría sintiendo no la dejaba dormir.

Su puerta fue golpeada un par de veces. El impacto hizo eco en sus oídos, acrecentando su dolor de cabeza.

—No quiero nada, mamá —protestó de malhumor. Estaba fastidiada de que su madre insistiera en que comiera algo.

La puerta se abrió pero ella no se importunó en voltear. Estaba en su cama, echa un ovillo mirando hacia la nada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cabello despeinado.

Una suave mano acarició su brazo y un rizo dorado cayó frente a su rostro.

—Rosalie.

—Vaya, nunca me habían dado un recibimiento tan cordial.

Bella se movió hasta quedar acostada sobre su otro costado, para mirar a su amiga.

—No puedes seguir así —susurró. —Necesitamos hablar. Pero no aquí, tienes que distraerte, ¿sí?

—No quiero moverme.

Ella suspiró. Intentó cambiar de tema para que se entretuviera.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué no contestas el celular?

—Oh eso. Yo… digamos que sufrió un accidente.

—¿Y eso significa que…?

—Lo arrojé contra un árbol la semana pasada—confesó.

—Bueno, entonces necesitas uno nuevo, cariño. Vamos.

—No puedo.

— ¿Qué? Claro que puedes.

—Si no está Alice no puedo comprar nada. Es una regla ¿recuerdas?

Rosalie suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Tú. Yo. Emmett. _Starbucks_. Veinte minutos. ¿Entendiste?

Se levantó de la cama y sacó del armario la ropa más sencilla que encontró.

—Vamos, Bella. Tienes diez minutos para ducharte —ordenó severamente.

Bella no quería causarle más problemas así que la obedeció. No tardó mucho en ducharse y vestirse. Rose la peinó y maquilló un poco tratando de disimular sus ojeras.

La arrastró al primer piso donde estaban Charlie y Emmett viendo _ESPN_. Bella se alegró un poco al ver que Emmett sí le había dado una oportunidad. O tal vez solo lo hacía por Rosalie.

—Emmett, vámonos —pidió dulcemente Rose.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. Bueno, Charlie, tengo que irme si no quiero ser asesinado —bromeó.

Charlie le sonrió y se despidió de él. Realmente la pasaba bien con el mayor de los Cullen.

—Adiós, mamá —gritó a Renee y ella sonrió. Abrió los ojos cuando vio a Bella. —Oye, Bella, sí que estás mal. Pareces zombi.

—No ayudas, Emmett —reprochó Rosalie.

—Lo siento, hermanita pero de verdad te ves mal.

—Gracias, supongo —musitó.

La sacaron de su casa y subieron al recién adquirido y enorme Jeep de Emmett. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios al recordar el berrinche que había hecho por su precioso Jeep.

Tuvo que esperar a que Emmett le ayudara a subir, era demasiado alto. Él subió sin problemas.

Condujo con una mano y con la otra tomaba la mano de Rosalie. Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero Emmett la sacó de estos cuando empezó a tararear una canción que reconoció. Hablaba de una guerra y mencionaba la palabra «zombi». Vio que una de las largas y cuidadas uñas de Rosalie se clavaban en el dorso de su mano haciéndolo jadear y guardar silencio. Rió un poco. Emmett la miró por el retrovisor y le sonrió.

La llevaron al café y la hicieron comer algo. El estómago de Bella gruñó cuando entró al establecimiento y el aroma a café la rodeó. A la corta edad de quince años era completamente adicta al café, a pesar de ser intolerante a la cafeína.

Emmett ordenó mientras ellas escogían una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás.

— Sabes lo que estamos haciendo aquí así que suéltalo de una vez.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Rose?

—Detalles morbosos que no quieras que Emmett sepa —sonrió.

Bella contó la historia del beso en casa de los Cullen, detalladamente. Rosalie parecía estar completamente intrigada, como si de una serie de televisión se tratara. Dijo la última palabra justo cuando Emmett llegaba con su orden.

—De acuerdo. Trataré de hacerlo con tacto, pero, Bella, sabes que eso no es lo mío —se disculpó. — ¿Qué ocurrió entre Alice y tú?

—Besé a Jasper —aceptó abochornada.

—Dime algo que no sepa —Emmett rodó los ojos.

Bella fulminó con la mirada a Rosalie.

—Lo siento, él me obligó —justificó.

— ¿Cómo, te besó? —dijo Bella irónicamente.

Rosalie se sonrojó.

—Dios, lo hubiera esperado de todos menos de ti, Rosalie Hale —dijo, burlándose. La expresión de Rosalie resultaba hilarante.

Rosalie le dedicó un amable puntapié y su novio sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿Por qué besaste a mi hermano? —dijo olvidando el anterior giro de la conversación.

—Estaba confundida. Jasper me estaba tratando de convencer de que estaba enamorada y yo le dije que no era verdad…

—Enamorada ¿de quién? —interrumpió Emmett.

—Me niego a contestar esa pregunta —le sonrió un poco a su enorme amigo. —En fin. Jasper me dijo «estas enamorada» —imitó la voz de Jasper. —Le repetí que era una mentira y me retó diciendo algo como «demuéstralo». No lo pensé y lo besé. Pero fue un impulso. No lo premedité; claro que yo no quería lastimar a Alice.

»Fue mi culpa. Lo acepto. Pero no siento nada por Jasper, él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Conociendo a Alice ya debe de haber armado toda una historia. Créanme que lo último que quería era causar un problema como éste.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Ustedes también me odian? —preguntó agachando la cabeza y reteniendo unas lágrimas.

— ¿_También_? —interrogó Rosalie.

—Sí. Alice y Edward ya me odian.

— ¿De qué hablas? Alice está muy triste y decepcionada; pero no te odia. Edward es un caso aparte, él no tendría porque inmiscuirse. —Rosalie estaba confundida.

—El viernes hablé con él. Estaba furioso, me pidió que no me le acercara a Alice porque no quería que la lastimara otra vez —recordó mirando sus manos.

— ¿Cómo pudo hablarte así si ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado? ¡Se supone que te quiere!

—Emmett, lo entiendo. Edward siempre ha sido muy protector con Alice y yo la herí.

—No, Bella. No lo entiendes, eres su mejor amiga y aunque tú no lo comprendas te quiere como a nadie. Es tan desesperante.

Emmett parecía frustrado.

—Emmett, ya no importa. Lo único que quiero es poder hablar con Alice. Decirle que no quería lastimarla, que si me va a odiar por el resto de su vida por lo menos perdone a Jasper. La está pasando mal. Quisiera poder llamarla y preguntarle cómo está y decirle que la quiero. Ir a tu casa y abrazarla hasta que no me quede fuerza.

— ¿De verdad sientes eso?

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Vio en el cristal del escaparate el borroso reflejo de una persona delgada y bajita. Su era voz aguda y parecida al repicar de campanillas.

Se levantó de su silla y la encaró.

Se veía como el reflejo de Bella, solo que con facciones completamente distintas. Unas enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro, claramente había tratado de disimularlas pero no lo había logrado. Sus ojos se veían enrojecidos y su rostro un tanto demacrado. Su ropa no combinaba, como si la hubiera tomado sin fijarse. Nunca había visto a Alice tan descuidada.

—Vine —comenzó con un poco de dolor en su voz —porque Rosalie me lo pidió. Venía con la idea de abofetearte y gritarte lo más fuerte que pudiera que habías arruinado mi vida —sonrió dolorosamente. —Pero no puedo. Y menos sabiendo que todos los cuentos que cree en mi cabeza acerca de Jasper y tú son mentira. Que solo fue un momento de confusión, en el que necesitabas un amigo. Y Jasper fue ese amigo, porque yo no fui lo suficientemente hábil para encontrarte y darte el apoyo que necesitabas. Lo siento.

—¿Tu te estás disculpando conmigo? —dudó.

—Es la única forma que encuentro para que perdones mi falta de sensibilidad —se encogió de hombros.

Bella estaba impresionada. Alice creía que no la perdonaría por la expresión de su rostro, escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello tratando de no humillarse más a sí misma.

Bella reaccionó y se acercó a ella, temiendo que volviera a dar un paso atrás.

—La que debería que pedir disculpas soy yo. Nunca quise herirte. Perdón —se excusó tomando las frías y blancas manos de Alice.

—Tú ya habías pedido disculpas —le recordó. —Yo ya te he perdonado. ¿Podrías perdonarme tú a mí?

Bella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Alice. Te quiero —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad.

—Yo también, Bella.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Yo sólo estaba desconcertada, siento haberte hecho sufrir.

—Si tengo que agradecer. Gracias por existir, Alice.

—Gracias por existir, Bella.

* * *

_Nota original,_

¡Hola, chicas!

Bueno, ¡no podia mantenerlas separadas mucho tiempo! Es qe me sentía muy feo jajaja, así es chicas, "gracias por existir"creo que es una frase muy significativa qe solo le dirias a las personas qe amas, asi qe Gracias por existir, fathyma, gracias por existir, yosbelt, gracias por existir sofia, gracias por existir Steph, gracias por existir cecy y yazmin, gracias por exisitir Clara, gracias por existir a cada una que me ha brindado su amistad y me ha hecho feliz.

Sé que odian a Mike, incluso me dijeron "Mike? no podías haber llevado a Demi Lovato?"

Pero chicas, es necesario.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, pasamos los 500! wow! mil gracias, siguiente meta: 600, sé qe podemos mis chicas preciosas!

Como soy muy buena les daré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo jajaja:

—Bella, dile a Jacob que lo siento mucho —susurró Alice.

—¿El más sentido pésame de los Cullen?

—El más sentido pésame de los Cullen —confirmó sonriendo un poco antes de reanudar su marcha.

...

Encontró a Jacob Black sentado en una esquina rodeado de algunos de sus amigos entre los que estaba Embry Call y Quil Ateara. Llevaba un traje formal, negro. Se sorprendió al ver que había cortado su largo y lacio cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en una coleta. La piel rojiza de su rostro brillaba un poco por lágrimas secas. Miraba sus pies como si nada estuviera a su alrededor.

—Jake —llamó dulcemente.

Él levantó la cabeza y vio que sus ojos negros estaban enrojecidos.

—Bella.

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Bella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

chachachachan... ¿por qe lo siente? Tengo una parte de ese cap y juro qe me pue a llorar cuando lo estaba escribiendo jajaja soy tan ridicula... jajaja

Un beso...

* * *

**Editado. 19.06.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	26. Nunca sobra decir te quiero

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Emmett:16

Edward&Alice&Bella&Rosalie:15

Jasper:14

* * *

**Capitulo 26: Nunca sobra decir te quiero. **

—No he sido muy buena amiga con Rosalie estos días —comentó Alice arrepentida. —No le presté atención en toda la semana —confesó.

—Lo sé; tampoco me he comportado muy bien —contestó Bella.

—Edward comentó que habían aceptado a Rosalie en el equipo de animadoras. ¿A que es genial? —explicó mientras andaban por las frías calles de Forks.

Caminaban por la acera una al lado de la otra; platicaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en su «semana zombi». Alice había reconocido que ella tampoco había ido al instituto los últimos días.

—Me alegro por ella —sonrió sinceramente. —Realmente deseaba ser parte del equipo.

Pasearon en silencio, algo completamente extraño en Alice. Habían acordado ir al centro comercial la siguiente semana, Bella no estaba muy complacida pero haría lo que fuera por Alice. Y lo iba a demostrar. Además, por primera vez, había estado de acuerdo con Alice que necesitaba ir de compras. Necesitaba un móvil nuevo.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó entusiasmada cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

Nadie respondió.

— ¡Mamá! —repitió. — ¡Mira quién ha venido conmigo!

Renée estaba al tanto de que habían tenido una fuerte discusión, igual que Esme; pero ambas chicas se habían negado a revelar el problema.

—Has arreglado las cosas con Alice —observó la dulce voz de Charlotte.

— ¡Charlotte! —chilló Alice. —Te extrañé —aseguró antes de acercarse y besar sonoramente su mejilla.

Charlotte sonrió, aunque su rostro mostraba una gran consternación.

— ¿Dónde están mis padres, Charlotte? —investigó, entreviendo la aflicción de ésta.

—Arriba, en su habitación —afirmó con voz inescrutable.

— ¿Qué pasa? —indagó Alice.

—Yo no soy la persona indicada para decírselos, niñas. Pregúntenselo a tus padres, Bella.

Bella la miró extrañada. Acompañada de su mejor amiga ascendieron a la segunda planta. Tocaron la puerta educadamente y traspasaron el umbral después de haber escuchado un suave «pase».

Renée tenía los ojos llorosos y Charlie expresión apesadumbrada. Éste último se arreglaba el nudo de la oscura corbata frente al espejo mientras que su esposa peinaba un poco su cabello. Medio sonrió cuando vio a Alice, entendiendo que su hija y ella habían solucionado sus problemas.

—Mamá, papá ¿qué sucede?

Observó sus prendas. Completamente negras. El semblante desasosegado de su madre le inquietaba. Renée tendía a ser muy sensible pero sabía que en esta ocasión no era una pequeñez. Su padre conservaba esa imagen perseverante e impenetrable sin embargo, para alguien que lo conocía tan bien como ella, podía percibir la enorme pena que sentía. Pequeñas arrugas —causadas por la edad— se formaban en sus ojos, mostrando su angustia.

—Sarah Black —murmuró su padre.

— ¿La mamá de Jacob? —preguntó confundida.

Alice bufó ante la mención del apellido Black. No tenía muy buena relación con los quileutes.

—Ella falleció hace unas horas —confesó Renée ahogando un sollozo.

Nunca habían sido íntimas amigas, pero la conocía desde hacía muchos años y, al ser Billy uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie, la había tratado bastante. Bella y Alice jadearon de sorpresa.

—Vaya—murmuró Bella.

—Bella, sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas —comenzó Charlie —pero, ¿podrías asistir al funeral con nosotros? Por favor, por mí.

—Yo… sí, claro.

Se marcharon de la habitación sin ningún otro comentado. La noticia les había tomado por sorpresa.

Bella se cambió de ropa por una más adecuada y después Alice insistió en maquillarla un poco para que estuviera más presentable. Las enormes ojeras seguían en sus ojos. La felicidad de haber recuperado a su amiga no había contrarrestado las noches de insomnio.

Se fijó en el rostro de Alice; era imperturbable.

—No irás, ¿verdad?

Alice resopló.

—Siento que haya fallecido pero sabes que ni mi familia ni yo somos bienvenidos con la familia de Jacob. —Bella torció el gesto por lo que su amiga se apresuró a añadir —: No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo. Nunca hemos tenido una gran amistad. Está bien. —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. —Edward se enojará mucho conmigo por haberte dejado ir sola con Jacob.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? Me odia.

Alice rió sin humor.

—No te odia, estaba resentido porque habíamos discutido. Ya lo conoces, es muy protector. Pero te aseguro que está muy arrepentido de lo que dijo.

—No estoy enfadada —garantizó.

—Ay, Bella, eres demasiado buena. El amor te ciega.

— ¿Qué?

—Edward fue un idiota. No debió haberte tratado así, yo no lo habría perdonado.

—Sé que él no quiso…

—No te digo que no lo perdones. Sólo que yo no lo haría.

—No estoy molesta —repitió.

—Aún así se enfadara conmigo bastante. Ya lo estaba por el asunto de que le di esa flor a Lauren, ¿recuerdas? Dice que ahora no deja de perseguirlo —relató riendo ligeramente mientras retocaba el cabello de Bella. —Pero tendrá que entender que tienes que estar con Jacob. Te necesita.

Bella se sorprendió de la comprensión que derrochaba Alice. Se sintió agradecida.

— ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, nosotras ya habíamos hecho planes y…

—Nada de eso, Bella. Aunque Jacob y yo no nos llevemos bien, sé que es tu amigo y necesitas apoyarlo —finalizó alejándose un paso para verla de un más lejos. Se veía bien.

Le dio un abrazo, diciéndole silenciosamente que era tiempo de retirarse.

La acompañó hasta la entrada y le intentó sonreír. Estaba confundida.

—Estaré bien, Bella. Estoy feliz de haber arreglado las cosas contigo. Iré a casa de Jasper quiero pedirle perdón a él también. Hm… ¿desearte suerte sería adecuado?

—Creo que sí —caviló.

Alice se giró para empezar su camino, sin embargo, paró en seco y volvió el rostro.

—Bella, dile a Jacob que lo siento mucho

—¿El más sentido pésame de los Cullen?

—El más sentido pésame de los Cullen —confirmó sonriendo un poco antes de reanudar su marcha.

El camino a La Push fue corto. O eso creyó Bella, había estado abstraída todo el trayecto. El funeral sería en la casa de los Black por viejas costumbres quileutes que Bella no entendía.

Bella estaba nerviosa, no había estado en un evento parecido desde hacía años. De hecho, solo había estado en uno, en el de su abuela.

Entró a la pequeña casa, atestada de miembros de la comunidad quileute. Vio a lo lejos a Emily Young llorar en abrazando a su novio, Sam Uley. Las gemelas Black estaban junto a su padre con expresión de infinito dolor. Realmente lo sentía por ellas.

Encontró a Jacob Black sentado en una esquina rodeado de algunos de sus amigos entre los que estaba Embry Call y Quil Ateara. Llevaba un traje negro. Se sorprendió al ver que había cortado su largo y lacio cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado en una coleta. La piel rojiza de su rostro brillaba un poco por lágrimas secas. Miraba sus pies como si nada estuviera a su alrededor.

—Jake —llamó dulcemente.

Él levantó la cabeza y vio que sus ojos negros estaban enrojecidos.

—Bella.

Se levantó lentamente y se acercó a ella. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Bella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Gracias —dijo con voz monótona como si estuviera aburrido de tener que decir lo mismo tantas veces.

Bella era más bajita que él. Jacob realmente era atractivo, había madurado físicamente. Cómo todos los quileutes, era musculoso a pesar de su corta edad; espalda ancha y torso bien formado. Ojos y cabello oscuro; su rostro aún mostraban algo de su niñez, aunque sus facciones estuvieran deformadas por el sufrimiento.

Bella sintió que la delgada tela de su blusa era mojada. Jacob estaba llorando en su hombro. Lo alejó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos delicadamente. Limpió unas lágrimas con sus pulgares y pegó su frente con la de él. Sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, de confortarlo.

—Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

Se sentaron en el mismo rincón donde había estado Jacob antes. Sentía que no pertenecía ahí. Todos tenían la piel rojiza y ella de tez nívea, ligeramente rosada; ellos cabello y ojos oscuros y ella cabello caoba y ojos chocolate. Se sentía un tanto incómoda pero lo soportaría por Jacob.

Captó las miradas envenenadas que le enviaba Leah Clearwater. La ignoró. Se recargó contra el pecho de su amigo y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él le devolvió el abrazó y acomodó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella. Sabía que Jacob no había llorado por su estúpido orgullo, pero lo respetaba. Sólo quería apoyarlo.

Le susurraba cosas como que todo estaría bien y repetía constantemente cuánto lo sentía

—Nunca te llevaste bien con ella —se quejó de pronto.

—Bueno, yo…

—Ni la mitad de bien de lo que te llevas con la mamá de tu amiga, la sanguijuela —continuó.

—Jacob —quiso explicar, pero él continuó:

—Ella no significaba nada para ti.

—Jacob, basta. El cariño que siento por Esme, bueno, por supuesto que es distinto. Crecí con ella, la quiero como si fuera mi madre. Además, yo apreciaba a tu madre. Siento lo que pasó, pero, Jake, no puedo hacer nada. Sólo intentó de animarte.

—Lo siento, es solo que me siento… extraño. —Cerró los ojos conteniendo unas lágrimas. —Es raro que no esté aquí. Ahora mismo estaría preparando la cena y discutiendo conmigo para que me duchara. Eso hizo ayer.

—Oh, Jake…

—No digas nada. No sé qué hacer.

Bella suspiró. De sus ojos amenazaban por desbordarse las lágrimas. No le gustaba ver sufrir a Jacob. Imaginó que haría si su madre se fuera. Las lágrimas corrieron sin previo aviso. Renée no era la madre más responsable del mundo, pero amaba a su hija y Bella estaría perdida sin ella.

— Y tú, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes buena cara —comentó examinando su rostro.

—Nada, estoy bien.

Jacob bufó.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? Debajo de todo ese maquillaje tienes unas enormes ojeras. Te conozco.

—Eso ya pasó. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sabes que no lo dejaré pasar, ¿no?

—Sí —suspiró. Decidió que decirle la verdad era lo mejor. —Alice y yo discutimos, por decirlo de alguna forma.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nada de importancia. Ya lo hemos arreglado. Estaba en mi casa antes de que viniera para acá. Me pidió que te dijera que lo sentía mucho, su más sentido pésame y el de su familia.

Jacob fijo la mirada en la nada.

—Gracias —contestó con frialdad.

—Escucha, sé que no te llevas bien con Alice pero ella es buena, sé que lo dijo de corazón…

—No es eso —la interrumpió. —El accidente fue ayer en la noche y fue nada más y nada menos que Carlisle Cullen quien hizo que conservara la vida hasta hoy. Pero sus heridas eran graves, se le fue de las manos. Estuvo aquí hace un rato.

—Carlisle es un doctor increíble —reconoció. —Siempre me salva de mis descuidos.

—Estoy agradecido con él por eso, pero no te puedo decir que me agrada mucho su familia.

—Sobretodo Edward, ¿me equivoco? —adivinó Bella.

—Sí —le sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura. —Él y yo nunca hemos congeniado mucho. Creo que es esa sobreprotección hacia ti. ¿Por qué no te deja que te defiendas sola?

—Así es Edward.

— ¿No te fastidia? —preguntó arrugando la nariz.

—No. Es genial.

— ¿Lindo? Si me protegiera así a mí, me repugnaría.

Bella rió.

—Créeme que a él también le repugnaría protegerte.

—Jacob —llamó Leah. Se acercó a abrazarlo, intentando imitar a Bella, pero Jacob no soltó el agarre de la cintura de ésta.

—Gracias, Lee-lee.

Su piel rojiza se ruborizó ante el sobrenombre. Bella rió tontamente y Leah le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Isabella —gruñó. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ella puede venir cuando quiera, Leah —la regañó.

—Sólo vine a apoyar a Jacob —completó Bella.

Leah resopló.

— ¿Puedes darnos un segundo? Necesito hablar con Jacob —preguntó más por aparentar con Jacob que por educación.

Bella arrugó la frente pero no se movió.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo frente a Bella. Confío en ella.

Leah bufó de nuevo.

—Olvídalo, Jacob —gruñó. Se alejó a grandes zancadas sin mirar atrás.

—Eso fue raro —afirmó él. Bella soltó una risita casi inaudible.

— ¿No te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué? —preguntó confundido.

— ¡Hombres! —lamentó. —Es obvio que le gustas. Está celosa.

— ¿De mí, por qué?

—Jacob, para eso no hay razón. Sólo le gustas y está celosa porque sabe que somos amigos —afirmó.

La noche cayó. Las estrellas se reflejaban en las grandes olas. El sonido del oleaje golpear los acantilados era relajante. El olor a sal inundaba la ondulada playa. Bella se había despedido de Jacob, un momento atrás.

Se había acomodado en el ostentoso coche de su padre recargando la cabeza en su mano izquierda.

El camino fue en silencio; no tenían nada que decir.

La brisa soplaba, creando un ambiente fresco. Bella se estremeció. Hizo una nota mental sobre llevar una bufanda el lunes al instituto. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Jacob, en todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Le había prometido ir al día siguiente a visitarlo. Pero no sabía qué hacer o decir, nunca había estado en una situación similar.

Pronto se encontró en su habitación, pensando aún en Jacob. Se levantó súbitamente y salió de la alcoba para dirigió a la pieza de sus padres. Entró sin llamar.

Su madre usaba un albornoz blanco y estaba sentada frente al espejo, preparándose para dormir.

—Mamá —sollozó.

— ¿Qué sucede, hija? —inquirió preocupada.

—Mami. —La abrazó. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su madre y ésta le devolvió el abrazo. La llevo a la enorme y mullida cama y se sentó, recargada en la cabecera, recostando a su hija sobre su regazo. Le recordó a cuando Bella era pequeña y tenía miedo.

Acarició su cabello, pasando los dedos por su larga extensión.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cielo? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Mamá, ¿me prometes que nunca te vas a ir? —susurró, indefensa.

Renee se sorprendió. Sabía que todo eso era por la madre de Jacob. Suspiró y besó el cabello de Bella.

—Te lo prometo.

Bella lloró en el regazo de su madre. Diciéndole que la quería y lo mucho que significaba para ella. Los ojos de Renee se llenaron de lágrimas. Siguió consolando a su hija, hasta que ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Bella se removió en su lugar. No recordaba que su cama fuera tan blanda… Abrió los ojos y se desconcertó. Tardó varios segundos en reconocer la habitación. Se había hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas de la enorme cama de sus padres.

Buscó a su madre pero no la encontró. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche: marcaba las 9.00. Demasiado temprano para levantarse en sábado. Pero sabía que no podría volver a dormir, así que optó por levantarse.

Se duchó con extraña fluidez. Se peinó una coleta de lado mientras observaba por su ventana como la brisa movía suavemente los arbustos.

Su puerta se abrió inesperadamente, sobresaltándola.

—Lo siento. No sabía que estabas aquí —se disculpo aquella mujer de ojos grises que había dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida a cuidar a Bella.

—No te preocupes —afirmó Bella.

—Llamó, Alice —comentó guardando algunas cosas en el gran armario de Bella. —Dijo que si podías ir a su casa y prestarle un libro.

— ¿Un libro? La palabra libro y Alice no se usan en la misma oración —rió.

—Dijo que era para la clase de Literatura —se encogió de hombros y luego añadió —: Y que trataras de elegir uno no muy aburrido.

Bella negó con la cabeza. Tomó del escritorio un libro, sin fijarse en el nombre. Sabía que eligiera el que eligiera, a Alice le parecería aburrido.

Iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo para preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está mi mamá, Charlotte?

—Salió hace como una hora. Dijo que tenía que revisar a unos pacientes.

—Claro, como es loquera…

—No es loquera —la regañó Charlotte. —Es psiquiatra.

—Es igual —aclaró. —Voy a casa de Alice, regresaré pronto. ¿Puedes decírselo a Renée?

—Sí, Bella —suspiró. —No deberías ir sola.

—Charlotte, estamos en Forks. El único peligro aquí soy yo.

Charlotte rió suavemente.

—De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, Bella.

—Sí—besó su mejilla. — ¡Nos vemos!

Tomó del armario de la entrada un suéter verde con botones al frente y salió de la casa.

Miró el cielo y suspiró.

Las oscuras nubes cubrían el sol. Las nubes eran densas, presagiando una tormenta. Se colaba uno que otro rayo de luz en ocasiones, cuando la nubosidad se movía lo suficiente como para ver el sol. La brisa soplaba, haciendo que el largo cabello de Bella bailara con gracilidad.

La casa de Alice no estaba muy cerca. Ella vivía al norte mientras que Alice vivía en una enorme casa alejada de la carretera. Sabía que tardaría por lo menos una hora en llegar, pero caminar era sano.

Agradecía haber usado zapatos cómodos. Observó cada casa, la vieja acera, los coches pasar a su lado. De cuando en cuando el viento le daba de lleno en la espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Recordó su promesa del día anterior. Tendría que volver a casa y esperar a su madre. No caminaría hasta la reserva. Le gustaba caminar, pero no era estúpida.

Paseó por el sucio sendero hacia casa de Alice. El camino se fue abriendo hasta que pudo divisar el enorme y cuidado jardín delantero. En el garaje estaba Emmett recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Parecía enfadado.

A Bella le pareció curioso. Se acercó y vio unas delgadas piernas debajo del monstruoso coche de Emmett. La identificó como Rosalie. Se levantó con aire triunfante.

— ¡Te dije que podría arreglarlo! —chilló.

—Está bien, está bien —aceptó enfurruñado.

— ¡Eres tan machista! —se exasperó.

—No es cierto —arguyó levantando los brazos.

—Claro que sí —fue turno de Rosalie de cruzar los brazos.

Emmett la abrazo por detrás. Le susurró algo en el oído que Bella no pudo escuchar. Ella rió divertida. Bella estaba sorprendida por los cambios de humor que podía tener Rosalie. Hace un segundo discutían irritados y ahora se besaban con dulzura.

—Suficiente espectáculo por hoy —advirtió acercándoseles.

Rosalie empujó a Emmett tan fuerte como pudo y se ruborizó.

—B-Bella, no te había visto —balbuceó nerviosa.

—Ya lo creo… Creo que los dejaré para que sigan con sus «peleas» —dijo riéndose fuertemente.

Se adentró en la enorme casa, sin llamar. Encontró a Esme mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—Bella, qué bueno verte —saludó maternalmente.

Bella la abrazó, sorprendiéndola. Besó su mejilla y murmuró un «hola» seguido por un «te quiero». Sabía que la repentina nostalgia se debía a lo ocurrido con la señora Black.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo. Sabes que eres como mi hija —acarició su espalda.

—Me voy a poner celosa, mamá —aseguró Alice limando sus uñas distraídamente.

Esme rió.

—Tú tienes la culpa —señaló. —Tú nunca me dices cosas lindas y Bella sí. Consideraré adoptarla, tal vez a Renée no le moleste tenerte de hija en vez de a Bella —pensó en voz alta.

Alice la miró indignada.

— ¡Ya me rogarás el día que me vaya! —contraatacó. —Vamos, Bella —tomó su mano —antes de que quiera echarme.

Escucharon a Esme carcajearse de la irritación de su hija. Alice resopló.

—Qué bueno que llegaste. Así podrás protegerme.

— ¿Protegerte, de qué?

—De nada, de nada. ¿Traes el libro?

Bella se lo mostró.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Bella, esta cosa debe tener por lo menos trescientas páginas!

—No exageres, son alrededor de doscientas cincuenta. Y agradece que no te trajera uno de seiscientas.

— ¿Hay libros tan largos? —dijo ligeramente sorprendida. — ¿Quién los leería? —se preguntó como si fuera ilógico.

Bella rodó los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta leer?

—Demasiado aburrido. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo en Literatura.

—Querrás decir que no sabes qué harías si no estuviera ahí para contestar tu examen.

Alice rió.

—Algo así. ¿Quieres ayudarme? —pregunto señalando sus uñas. Las uñas de sus dedos índice y pulgar estaban pintadas con un lindo tono rosa pastel. —Podría pintar las tuyas también —sugirió.

—No, Alice, gracias —dijo cortés. Quería escabullirse en cuanto pudiera para ir a LaPush.

— ¡Esa costumbre tuya de morderte las uñas! —se quejó. —Pero conseguiré que dejes de hacerlo —juró.

—Lo que tú digas, Alice.

Ayudó a Alice con su manicura en silencio. No tenía mucho que decir. A diferencia de su mejor amiga, sabía apreciar el silencio. El viento soplaba en el exterior, chillando de vez en cuando. Escuchaba a lo lejos las risas de Emmett.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nada, Al.

—Te conozco —afirmó. —Algo te sucede.

—Estoy preocupada por Jacob. No quiero que haga una tontería, ¿me entiendes?

—Claro. Comprendo que estés preocupada por él pero no dejes que se te salga de las manos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que sufras por culpa de… tu amigo —murmuró evitando decir el nombre del susodicho. Aún no le agradaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta pues las interrumpió un grito.

— ¡Mary Alice Cullen! —la aterciopelada voz se había alterado, se escuchaba furiosa.

—Ups —rió Alice.

—Alice, ¿puedo saber por qué mi jabón es verde? —averiguó Edward.

Abrió la puerta violentamente, centró su visión en su hermana gemela que ni siquiera vio a Bella.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué entras a mi habitación sin llamar y semidesnudo? —indagó Alice con aire inocente.

Vestía unos jeans arrugados, no usaba camisa. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente; definitivamente estaba enfadado. Su cabello tenía un líquido verde, se veía asqueroso. Bella desvió la mirada, avergonzada por quedársele viendo.

—Además, no seas maleducado —dijo disgustada. —¿No vas a saludar a Bella? —preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa.

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no te había visto —admitió avergonzado. —Qué gusto que estés aquí. Y tú —señaló a su hermana —ya verás. No lo voy a olvidar, Alice —avisó. Se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Apenas estuvo fuera de su vista, Alice rió histéricamente.

— ¿De Edward debía protegerte?

—Hm… más o menos. ¿Viste su cara? ¡Nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado!

—No deberías hacerle eso a tu hermano. Él nunca te molesta.

Alice bufó.

—Me molesta que no diga lo que siente —dijo seria.

—Bueno, si él no quiere, no lo puedes obligar.

—Pero debería de hacerlo, se lo he dicho un millón de veces y no me obedece. Me molesta que sea tan estúpido —murmuró exasperada.

—Alice, déjalo en paz. Cuando quiera decir lo que siente, lo hará. Tal vez no se siente preparado.

—Repito: el amor te ciega. El problema es que para cuando se decida tal vez sea muy tarde.

—Bueno, dile eso. No le reclames, sólo habla con él —aconsejó.

—Lo he intentado pero es muy cabezota. Ah, y quiere hablar contigo sobre lo del otro día. ¿Puedes perdonarlo? ¡Ya no lo soporto! —se quejó.

—Ya te dije que no estoy enojada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! No ha dejado de escuchar música depresiva en una semana.

—Bueno, reconozco que me sentí mal; pero lo entiendo. No quiero que estemos disgustados. Y Edward odia esa clase de música, ¿por qué la escucharía?

—Está bien, tal vez exageré pero realmente se siente mal y es frustrante. Quiero mucho a mi hermano y su estado de ánimo me deprime, ¡tienes que hacer algo!

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Va a venir en tres, dos, uno… —contó en voz alta.

Alguien llamó la puerta educadamente. Bella frunció el ceño y Alice le guiñó un ojo.

—Pasa, Edward.

Bella agitó la cabeza, negándose la posibilidad de que Alice pudiera haber acertado.

Edward entró a la habitación de Alice, cabizbajo. Lucía avergonzado. Había retirado el repugnante líquido verdoso de su cabello y ahora se veía tan despeinado como siempre. Perfecto. Usaba una camisa azul claro y el mismo pantalón de antes. Se veía adorable sonrojado.

—Yo… tengo que irme—se excusó. — Cuida mi libro, Alice, no lo metas debajo de la cama —bromeó.

Se levantó de la cama y besó la mejilla de su amiga.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —casi suplicó.

— ¿Por qué no? —se encogió de hombros.

Alice intercambió una mirada con su hermano que Bella no supo interpretar. Pero Alice lo veía afectuosamente, como si le estuviera deseando suerte en silencio. Tomó la mano de Bella con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarla. Su comportamiento era tan inesperado como adorable.

Había algo en su expresión que la hacía pensar que, si alguna vez había estado enfadada, no podría estarlo nunca más. Sus movimientos eran dubitativos y, contrario a lo común, contenían cierta torpeza. Anduvo escaleras abajo sin abrir la boca. Miraba en todas direcciones, como si quisiera investigar quien más estaba ahí. Finalmente la condujo hasta el jardín trasero, con la clara intención de que su conversación fuera completamente privada.

Se detuvo frente a ella, justo a la mitad del lugar, mirándola intensamente. Ella no bajó la mirada en ningún momento. Era un placer poder hablarle de esa forma.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —farfulló con nerviosismo, aunque su voz tenía una nota aguda de dulzura.

—Sobre nosotros —contestó trastabillando un segundo.

Bella tragó en seco, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima. Aun así, mantuvo una máscara de ingenuidad.

—No comprendo —dijo en voz baja.

—La semana pasada yo…—soltó una bocanada de aire, impidiéndole seguir. Quería confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, negándose a salir. Quizá ella pensara que era un estúpido y no quisiera verle nunca más, pero la mínima posibilidad que le brindaba la mirada comprensiva que le daba, le hacía pensar que podía tener una oportunidad. Valía la pena el esfuerzo. —No quise ofenderte jamás. Pero Alice estaba completamente destrozada; nunca la vi tan mal. Ella es mi hermana, pero tú no merecías que te tratara de esa forma Debí entender que era entre ustedes y no tenía por qué inmiscuirme. Lo lamento.

—No estoy enfadada —dijo. Ella tenía esa extraña forma de sonreír sin mover sus labios en una enorme mueca, únicamente deslizándolos ligeramente hacia arriba, y aún así sabías lo feliz que era. Ella sonreía con sus ojos.

Extendió sus brazos para sorpresa de Edward. La estrechó en un abrazo amistoso. Fue una demostración significativa, pues ni siquiera lo había visto en varios días. Dejó que sus dedos jugaran con el cabello de Bella, preparándose para continuar.

—Sobre lo que pasó en el salón —añadió. —Yo…

—Déjalo así, Edward —suplicó, alejándose de él. Había una preocupación escrita en su mente. Ella no deseaba que él le confirmara lo que ya sabía. —No estoy enfadada y tú tampoco lo estas. Somos amigos. Es lo que siempre seremos —sentenció muy a su pesar. Sus pequeñas manos acunaron su rostro y añadió: —No quiere perderte.

Cerró sus ojos delicadamente para que no viera que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró separándose de él.

Él aflojó su agarre ni un ápice. Sus manos sostenían firmemente su cintura.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó. —Creo que a mi madre le fascinaría que te quedaras, hace mucho que no cenas aquí.

—Tengo que irme, le prometí a Jacob que iría —afirmó. No trató de zafarse de su abrazo, se sentía bastante cómoda en esa posición. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Edward, como si fuera a empujarlo, pero solamente las dejó descansar ahí, en una especie de caricia inmóvil.

— ¿Al perro? —preguntó arrugando la frente. Frunció los labios de una forma que Bella deseó poder besarlo una vez más.

—No le digas así —lo reprendió.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—No lo defiendo. Es grosero.

Edward resopló.

—Él me llama «sanguijuela» cada que puede. ¿Por qué no debería nombrarlo por lo que es? —dijo completamente irritado. El sólo nombre lo hacía volverse irascible.

—No te pongas difícil —pidió pacientemente. —Jacob me necesita—declaró finalmente con una gota de compasión.

—Respóndeme algo —dijo, moviendo una de sus manos de la cintura de Bella al puente de su nariz. Deshizo la acción después de tomar un par de respiraciones y agregó: —¿Es él quien te necesita o eres tú quien necesita de él? —inquirió enervado.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —contestó contrariada. —Creí que lo comprenderías.

—Comprender, ¿qué, que te has enamorado de Jacob Black?

Bella dio unos pasos atrás, consternada. Él _no_ podía haber dicho eso. No _él._

—No estoy enamorada —chilló en voz baja. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de rabia. —No de él.

—Bella —gritó. Él lucía arrepentido. —No dejes que te lastime.

— ¿Por qué me lastimaría?

—Sólo escúchame —rogó. — No confío en él.

—Pero yo sí. Creo que es suficiente —afirmó.

Caminó grandes zancadas por el arreglado jardín. Sus pies se hundían en el musgo, haciendo que cada pisada resonara en el silencio.

Un impulso invadió a Edward. Corrió detrás de ella y sujetó su mano con fuerza y a la vez con suma delicadeza. Ella tenía una mirada enojada pero se olvidó de todo cuando se encontró con sus ojos esmeraldas, deslumbrada.

No supo en qué momento pasó, pero de pronto se encontró acariciando los labios de Edward con los suyos. Aún recordaba lo que se sentía que su hálito nublara sus sentidos. Recordaba el sabor de sus labios, y descubrió que, sin duda, su memoria no le hacía justicia.

Inconscientemente rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos broncíneos. No se había puesto a pensar en lo bien que besaba Edward, se avergonzó al pensar que ella no lo haría así de bien.

Sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno. Se separó de él y de inmediato sintió un vacío.

Cerró los ojos inspirando una vez más el embriagante aroma de Edward antes de echarse a correr fuera de la casa.

En ese instante supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

**Editado. 24.06.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	27. Outtake: Perdón

**Outtake: Perdón.  
**

Nerviosa, subió los tres peldaños que le separaban de la entrada. Inhaló dos veces, cerrando los ojos, tratando de disipar su ansiedad. Las dudas la asaltaban, Bella la había perdonado pero, ¿Jasper también lo haría?

Finalmente, presionó con decisión el pequeño y blanco botón que accionaba el timbre. Escuchó el suave tintineo resonar dentro de la residencia.

Detrás de ella, el sol se escondía; el ocaso daba paso al crepúsculo cada minuto que transcurría, dejando atrás el presente día.

Alice mordió sus gruesos labios rosas, inquieta. Sus dedos peinaban su sedoso y largo cabello negro, al borde de la histeria. ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar de la puerta como para que tardaran tanto en abrir? Se arrepintió de haber ido, pero era consciente que era tarde para arrepentimientos. Tal vez debía haber recurrido a su _ex novio _después, cuando estuviera más presentable.

Peinó su flequillo de lado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedo mirando al cielo unos segundos, rogándole que todo fuera bien.

La puerta se abrió. Alice dio un último suspiro antes de enfocar su mirada en la persona que tenía enfrente. Encontró aquellos orbes azules, profundos como el mar, pero claros y sinceros como el cielo, mirándola con interés.

—Hola —saludó, titubeante.

—Alice —murmuró embelesado.

—Yo…

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves débil —se apresuró a comentar, dejándola entrar a su casa.

Una ola de felicidad inundó a Alice. Él siempre ponía su bienestar sobre todo lo demás.

—Estoy bien, Jasper. Yo sólo…

—¿Segura? —interrumpió una vez más. Ella asintió con la cabeza; él la observó un segundo más antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentara en la ostentosa sala.

La prominente habitación estaba decorada de forma elegante, fina. Alice alisó una vez más su cabello, fingiendo observar la conocida sala. Sillones caros, una acogedora chimenea en el muro este y un ventanal que casi llegaba hasta al suelo en la pared sur.

Un precioso cuadro adornaba el lugar, dándole más vida. Un hermoso paisaje, en donde el cielo se tornaba rosado y las conocidas montañas _Goat Rocks_ parecían arder ante los rayos del sol. En la esquina inferior derecha figuraba una pequeña firma negra recitaba «Rosalie Hale».

—Yo… —repitió.

— ¿Sí?

—Vine a disculparme por lo del otro día. Yo no debí reaccionar así. Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada, bajando la mirada para que él no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. —De verdad lo lamento.

Esperaba que él la agrediera y le dijera que no quería volver a verla jamás. Se preparaba psicológicamente para el golpe emocional. Sabía que sería más duro de lo que pensaba, pero tendría que sobrellevarlo, después de todo, ella misma había dado pie a toda esa situación.

Para su sorpresa, él la rodeo con sus brazos. Dejó que descansara su cabeza en su pecho y abrazo su menuda cintura con fuerza, sin dejar atrás la delicadeza.

Dejó que derramara sus lágrimas y mojara su camisa. No le importaba demasiado el precio de ésta. Estaba con ella, eso era lo único que importaba. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que llevaba puesto. Trazó círculos en su espalda tratando que los sollozos cesaran. Quería que sonriera otra vez.

Musitaba débiles «perdón» aunque no eran muy claros. Jaló lentamente la goma, dejando que el largo cabello pendiera en la espalda de su _ex._ Le dolía que estuviera sufriendo, cada sollozo era como una daga enterrada en el medio de su alma. Desenredó el cabello de Alice con los dedos.

Ella se alejó de él, temiendo abrumarlo con su sentimentalismo.

—Jasper, yo sé que te hice daño pero, ¿puedes perdonarme? Sé que no lo merezco pero…—imploró con ojos llenos de angustia antes de ser interrumpida.

Jasper enterneció su mirada y se acercó a ella tanto, que sus narices se rozaron.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Alice. Sólo fue un malentendido.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó del ojo izquierdo de Alice. Jasper la limpió con sus labios.

—Te amo —susurró él. —La pasé muy mal sin ti. Sólo no discutamos de nuevo, ¿está bien?

—Sí —dijo con un hilo de voz. —También te amo —agregó y rozó sus labios contra los de Jasper. —Y nada ni nadie va cambiar eso.

—Nunca —suspiró sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y él acarició su mejilla con ternura. Juntaron suavemente sus labios una vez más, sabiendo que nada los volvería a separar.

* * *

_Este outtake se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que el capitulo 26, pero decidí añadirlo porque me gusta y porque muchas me lo pidieron. ¿Qué opinan? _

_Besos_

_LizBrandon_


	28. El centro comercial

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmt&Rosalie:17

Jasper&Alice&Edward&Bella:16

* * *

**Capitulo 27: El centro comercial.**

—Jacob —murmuró sorprendida de encontrarlo tras abrir la puerta. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con sarcasmo, alzando una ceja.

—No es eso, Jake. Es que yo... —quiso explicar, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? —inquirió.

—Eh… no.

Jacob la miró sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró de nuevo, al no encontrar réplica posible.

—Jake, lo siento es que yo ya me iba —explicó avergonzada.

—Jacob, pasa —exclamó Charlie.

«Charlie, el oportuno» lo nombró Bella interiormente.

Renée miró a Bella enarcando una ceja después de que Jacob pasara junto a ella y la saludara con la mano. Era de esas miradas extrañas en su madre, serias, como pidiendo una explicación.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

Bella se sorprendió, casi nunca le hablaba en un tono tan formal. No había rastro de su habitual inmadurez. Bella tragó en seco y acompañó a su madre a la cocina.

—Dime, mami —dijo con tono cariñoso.

—Quiero que me contestes algo —continuó ignorando el intento de su hija de agradarle.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Te gusta Jacob?

Bella soltó una carcajada. Tuvo que agarrarse de la encimera para no caerse.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso, hija?

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Muy en serio —admitió con una nota malhumorada.

—Claro que no, mamá —contestó ahora riendo levemente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Por qué tendría que gustarme? Es mi amigo, pero sólo eso.

—Es que pasas mucho tiempo con él, y si mal no recuerdo, hoy ibas a salir con Alice.

—Voy a salir con ella, no sabía que Jacob vendría —declaró Bella.

—Entonces, no estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

—No, mamá —aseguró.

—Qué bueno.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó, divertida.

—No me gusta Jacob para ti —respondió.

—Claro. Él no es tu ídolo Edward Cullen, ¿o no?

—Algo así —rió.

—Debo irme —dijo en voz alta. —Adiós a todos.

— ¿Adónde vas, quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Jacob.

—A menos que quieras cargar bolsas no creo que quieras venir —Alice soltó una risita tras él.

— ¿Vas de compras? Tú odias las compras—interrogó a Bella.

—No nos quites el tiempo, Chucho —dijo secamente Rosalie tomando de la mano a Bella y arrastrándola hasta el Porsche de Alice.

—Disculpa a Rosalie, es sólo que jamás te perdonará —excusó Alice.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, no le importaba mucho lo que Rosalie pensara. Alice le sonrió un poco, a modo de despedida. A ella tampoco le importaba lo que Jacob pensara de ella, pero trataba de ser amable, por Bella. Jacob intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero su expresión se parecía más a una mueca que una sonrisa.

Caminó con un andar grácil tan propio de ella. Rosalie había _encadenado_ a Bella al asiento del copiloto. Bella suspiró y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Jacob.

En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya veía la carretera pasar a su lado con una rapidez increíble. Evitó mirar el velocímetro a toda costa. No quería morir de un paro cardiaco a los dieciséis.

—Me siento mal por Jacob —comentó unos minutos después.

—Él tuvo la culpa, te apuesto mi brazo derecho a que no te dijo que iría, ¿o sí? —contestó Rosalie desde el asiento trasero.

—No.

—Bella, Rose tiene razón. No te sientas mal, además ¡pasas todo el tiempo con él!

—Es mi mejor amigo —protestó.

— ¿Cómo puede ser amiga de un chucho? —preguntó Rosalie para sí misma.

—Es una buena persona —lo defendió Bella.

— ¿Ah, sí? No sabía que las buenas personas intentaran asesinar a los demás.

Bella y Alice suspiraron.

«Aquí vamos de nuevo» pensó Alice.

—No intentó asesinarte, Rose —dijo Bella.

—No, sólo ahogarme —contestó conteniendo su rencor.

—Tenían seis años —continúo Bella.

— ¿Y? De todas formas hubiera muerto.

—Chicas, no empiecen con eso, ¿sí? —rogó Alice, harta de que todos los días pelearan por lo mismo. —Rose, estás viva; Bella, tu mejor amigo es un perro asesino.

—Alice… —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Silencio las dos —ordenó mientras encendía la radio para que no pudieran responder.

Seattle estaba lejos, pero a la velocidad que conducía Alice, llegaron demasiado pronto. Al ver que había ahorrado una hora por la velocidad, Bella se estremeció.

Entró sin muchos ánimos al inmenso centro comercial. Alice y Rosalie se veían felices. Los ojos de Alice brillaban de emoción. Además de las razones obvias —u obvias para Alice estando en un centro comercial— era la primera vez que iba a Seattle sin nadie para que la _cuidara_ y eso era razón suficiente para estar eufórica_._

Alice tomó la mano izquierda de Bella y Rosalie la mano derecha y la llevare a cada tienda a su paso.

Duraron horas mirando, escogiendo, midiendo y pagando ropa y todo artículo que se les atravesara en el camino. Bella consiguió desde un rizador de pestañas nuevo hasta uno que otro regalo para su madre. Se preguntó internamente cuánto ganaría Carlisle Cullen para permitir que su hija despilfarrara el dinero de tal manera.

Y lo peor de todo es que dicha jovencita había conseguido convencer a Charlie—admirador número uno de Alice— de permitirle a Bella gastar todo el efectivo que se le antojara. Lo que no sabía era que Bella no quería invertir —como Alice lo llamaba— absolutamente nada.

En la, aproximadamente, duodécima tienda Bella tomó sus bolsas y se sentó en una banca que frente a una fuente. Observó el agua; cómo caía delicadamente en un esbelto chorro una y otra vez, salpicando algunas gotas de vez en cuando.

Suplicó al cielo que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta que había salido a hurtadillas de la elegante joyería. De todas maneras, su opinión no importaba mucho. Su gusto a veces podía ser algo burdo, o eso le había dicho Rosalie en una ocasión.

Suspiró y jugó con sus manos mientras seguía mirando la hermosa fuente frente a ella. Los pies le dolían, y estaba cansada de quitarse y ponerse ropa una y otra vez. Repentinamente, dos manos tibias se posaron frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Quién soy? —susurró una voz aterciopelada y dulce en su oído.

— ¿Edward? —dudó.

—Ganaste —rió descubriendo sus ojos. Se inclinó y besó su mejilla provocando un ligero sonrojo en Bella. Se sentó junto a ella y preguntó —: ¿Alice te ha explotado mucho?

—Un poco más de lo normal —aceptó. —Tengo por lo menos diez bolsas en cada mano, mis pies y mi espalda duelen. ¡Ayuda! —dijo dramáticamente y luego rió.

—Mi hermana acabará contigo un día de estos—aseguró, fingiendo una mueca de lástima.

—Estoy acostumbrada a ella. ¿Qué haríamos sin Alice? —dramatizó de nuevo.

En ese momento Alice salió de la tienda mirando su recibo. Se detuvo después de dar unos cuantos pasos y frunció el ceño.

—Ven —pidió llevándola al otro extremo de la fuente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward?

—Alice no debe verme.

— ¿Por qué?

—Carlisle me mandó a vigilar que estuvieran bien. Y si me ve dirá que papá no confía en ella y hará un drama interminable.

—Edward —llamó. —Ellas notarán que no estoy ahí.

Él torció el gesto. Afortunadamente, Alice giró sobre sus talones e ingresó de nuevo a la joyería. Al parecer, había algo mal en su recibo.

—No quiero comprar más cosas —lloriqueó.

—Velo por el lado positivo, —sonrió — ya han recorrido la mitad de las tiendas.

—No ayudas, Edward —contestó de malhumor.

Él rió con musicalidad.

— ¿Quieres huir?

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí. Pero hay que actuar rápido, antes de que la pequeña criatura que se dice mi hermana nos descubra.

Bella asintió en silencio. Edward tomó las bolsas y, con Bella, se escurrieron entre la gente. Cada paso que daban se acercaban más a la salida. Bella miraba sobre su hombro cada varios segundos. Si Alice la descubría… sería muy malo.

El cielo se había teñido de gris. Oscuras nubes se amontonaban presagiando una tormenta. La primera lluvia del año. No se sintió segura hasta que estuvo en el _Volvo_ de Edward. No tenía idea de a dónde irían pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás; Alice estaría muy enojada.

— ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en darse cuenta? —preguntó ella después de haber iniciado el camino de vuelta.

—No lo sé, depende de las rebajas que haya —bromeó. Frunció el ceño y agregó: —Espero que no sea muy pronto.

Una vez más, Bella se negó a ver el velocímetro. Le bastaba con ver los arboles pasar a su lado rápidamente. Podía sentir que Edward conducía aún más deprisa que su hermana. Se creó un silencio cómodo; no había nada que decir o comentar, y eso estaba bien para los dos. El _Volvo _se desplazaba suavemente, sin hacer ruido. La oscilación arrullaba a Bella y, debido al cansancio y la falta de conversación, sus ojos comenzaron a pesar.

Las nubes habían cubierto por completo el cielo, como un manto gris que los envolvía.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Edward sobresaltándola.

—No —mintió.

Pasar tiempo con Alice, sea lo que fuera, siempre la dejaban hambrienta. Sin embargo, le habían dicho muchas veces que no era buena para mentir, y ésta no sería la excepción.

Edward enarcó una ceja pero permaneció en silencio. Le sonrió amablemente y siguió conduciendo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Bella al ver que se salían de la carretera hacia Forks.

—A cenar —dijo con simplicidad.

—Edward, de verdad, no tengo hambre —insistió.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí. ¿Me acompañarías a cenar, por favor? —pidió con esa cortesía característica de él.

Ella asintió en silencio. Las calles eran angostas y concurridas; era la hora en que mucha gente salía de trabajar y se disponían a regresar a sus hogares. Los nombres de las largas avenidas le eran poco familiares; tenía mala memoria. Sin embargo, recordaba haber entrado a la tienda de antigüedades de la calle W. Front_. _Edward giró en _East_ _1st Street_ y se detuvo frente al número 118.

Bella reconoció el lindo restaurante de Port Angeles como La Bella Italia. Antes de que pudiera replicar por el costo de éste, Edward ya había aparcado y le abría la puerta. Ella le dirigió una mirada de desacuerdo y él le sonrió inocentemente tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

— ¿Cómo haces para siempre conseguir lo que quieres? —objetó resignada.

Él se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Soy encantador.

—Sí, encantadoramente arrogante —murmuró por lo bajo, aunque su intención era que la escuchara.

Él rió y la ayudo a bajar. La guió hasta la puerta sin soltar su mano; y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. Bella se preguntó si Esme había enseñado a Edward a comportarse así. ¿O habría sido la señora Elizabeth? No le parecía anticuado, solo excesivamente raro. Nadie hacía más hacía eso por ella.

Inmediatamente una mesera los llevó hasta una mesa para dos, sonriendo pícaramente. Bella rodó los ojos. Todos los intentos de la chica pasaban desapercibidos para Edward. El restaurante era mediano, la música de fondo era casi imperceptible, pero relajante. Había unas cuantas familias y dos o tres parejas. Nadie reparó en su llegada.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta la mesa. Estaba decorado con varios cuadros distribuidos en las paredes beige. Una cenefa varios tonos más oscura atravesaba los muros por la parte de en medio dando un bonito contraste. Largos ventanales cubrían el frente y pequeñas lámparas pendían del techo por todo el lugar.

Los meseros, perfectamente uniformados, se paseaban por los angostos corredores que se formaban entre las mesas, llevando y trayendo órdenes.

Una vez sentados, la mesera se detuvo frente a ellos. Sus ojos miel no se despegaron de ellos ni un segundo, observándolos interactuar. Su expresión fría e indiferente se relajó en una más cálida, que los invitaba a sentirse cómodos.

—Soy Amber—se presentó con aire formal — y seré su mesera esta noche.

Les entregó las cartas y una sonrisa seductora se formó en sus labios. A Bella le quedaba claro que no era precisamente a ella a quien quería seducir.

—Cuando estén listos llámenme y con mucho gusto tomaré su orden —dijo con más entusiasmo del necesario. Se giró y avanzó hacia algún lado con exagerada lentitud.

—Eso fue extraño —rió Bella nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—No te diste cuenta, ¿o sí?

— ¿Sobre qué? —dijo con el mismo tono, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, lo que le daba un aspecto inocente.

Bella rió quedito de su ingenuidad.

— _Amber_ trataba de hacerse notar —explicó, elevando sus cejas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió. Mantuvo el silencio apenas un instante y añadió: — Por cierto, ¿quién es Amber?

Bella rió de nuevo alegremente, Edward se veía realmente confundido. Sus risillas eran musicales e hicieron que él la acompañara en voz baja. Bella negó con la cabeza viendo el menú. Los precios le hicieron fruncir el entrecejo, pero la postura de Edward era completamente relajada. Amber regresó demasiado pronto. Bella la comprendía, ver a Edward se convertía en una obsesión.

— ¿Están listos? —preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Bella?

—No tengo hambre, Edward, gracias —se disculpó. Se sentía incómoda bajó la mirada expectante de Amber y Edward. A ella la ignoró, la contemplaba tan fijamente que resultaba grosero.

—Vamos, cena conmigo —la invitó. —Estoy seguro de que estarás hambrienta.

—Sí —intervino Amber —no es bueno no comer que en su estado, señorita —sonrió hipócritamente. — ¿Niño o niña?

Bella abrió los ojos ofendida. ¿Amber acababa de llamarla gorda? Escuchó que Amber reía por lo bajo. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.

—Amber tiene razón —apoyó Edward. Había susurrado su nombre en la forma en que él mismo sabía que la haría sentir optimista. Bella podría jurar que la había escuchado suspirar.

Lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, con una furia interna que él denotó en el rubor acentuado de su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo con un hilo de voz, sin querer arriesgarse a que ésta sonara desesperada o estridente.

—Es _nuestra_ responsabilidad, Bella —dijo, jocoso. Parecía tan jubiloso como un niño en Navidad. —Porque es _nuestro._

Amber se quedó boquiabierta. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué desean comer? —dijo con fingida formalidad, Bella notó una nota mordaz en su voz.

—Ravioles con setas —leyó la primera opción.

—Lo mismo, por favor —pidió Edward cortésmente.

Amber lo escribió en una pequeña libreta y se marchó rápidamente antes de que pudieran pedir algo más. Cuando desapareció de su vista se miraron entre sí y rieron sonoramente.

— ¿Viste su cara? —preguntó ella.

—Hubieras visto la tuya —rió y se ganó un ligero puntapié por parte de ella.

—Gracias —dijo cuando pudo dejar de reír.

—No iba a dejar que te humillara —respondió despreocupado. —Fue bastante descortés de su parte—negó con la cabeza, como si no aprobara semejante actitud.

Entonces, un móvil vibró insistentemente haciendo que ambos guardaran silencio. Bella buscó a tientas en sus bolsillos delanteros y no se molestó en mirar el identificador antes de contestar.

— ¿Hola? —dijo conteniendo sus risas.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —gritó Alice. —¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? —chilló en su oído y a sonrisa en sus labios se borró inmediatamente.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo van las compras? —preguntó intranquila, soltó algo parecido a una risa pero el nerviosismo hizo que su voz vibrara lamentablemente.

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta —dijo ignorando la pregunta anterior.

—Yo… —murmuró, cortándose a sí misma sin tener idea de cómo responder. —¿Cómo explicarlo, Al? —suspiró.

Edward rió por lo bajo; desde donde estaba podía escuchar el tono irritado de su hermana e imaginaba su fúrico estado de ánimo.

— ¿Con quién estás? —interrogó con frialdad.

— ¿Yo?

—Bella… —advirtió apática. — ¡Dime dónde y con quién estás!

Edward extendió la mano con tranquilidad. Bella tardó más de un segundo en comprender sus intenciones. Temerosa, le entregó el teléfono, dándose cuenta de que Alice esperaba su respuesta.

—Hola, hermanita —alejó el auricular un poco de su oreja. Bella, el camarero que pasaba por ahí, y probablemente todo el restaurante pudieron escucharla gritar el nombre de Edward con rabia. —Sí, está conmigo —dijo con calma. Paró de hablar de nuevo unos segundos. —El destino, Alice —rió. —En Port Angeles. Sí, Al, adiós —rodó los ojos y colgó antes de que Alice pudiera contestar.

—Claro, a mí me grita y tú le hablas bonito y olvida que estaba enfadada —lo acusó.

—Te lo dije, soy encantador —presumió con altivez. Se ganó otro puntapié, aunque esta vez no fue tan suave. Se preguntó si en su pierna quedaría una marca del zapato de Bella. Probablemente así fuera.

Amber no se volvió a acercar a su mesa, su lugar lo ocupó un chico llamado Austin. Tenía el cabello castaño, peinado hacia abajo con un pequeño flequillo. Tenía unos chispeantes ojos cafés; caminaba torpemente aunque tenía un aire simpático.

Pero lo que más le agrado a Edward, era que no intentaba flirtear con Bella. No fueron conscientes del tiempo pasar hasta que miraron el reloj y les pareció muy tarde.

Como lo esperaba, Edward volvió a abrir la portezuela del auto para ella. El viaje hasta Forks fue demasiado corto; aún reían de la expresión de Amber. Caía una llovizna casi invisible cuando llegaron por fin. La luna había salido, pero estaba cubierta por las nubes grises. Notaron como, por cada segundo que pasaba la lluvia crecía.

Cuando Edward dio vuelta en la calle de Bella un destello azul iluminó el cielo. Bella se estremeció.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó intuyendo que su miedo a las tormentas eléctricas aún era firme.

—Sí; estaré bien. Gracias.

Insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta, moviéndose rápidamente en un intento de no mojarse. Desistió pronto pues la lluvia era torrencial y en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente empapado. El viento soplaba bajando más la sensación térmica, haciéndolos estremecer.

Sus cabellos escurrían. La ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo, helada. Bella le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella, deseándole que no pescara un resfriado.

Edward, que era por lo menos, diez centímetros más alto que Bella, se inclinó y depositó un beso suave en la congelada mejilla de Bella. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

Se introdujo en su caliente y seca casa y tiró las bolsas en el pasillo a la vez que escuchaba a Edward irse.

— ¿Hola? —llamó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que goteaba incesantemente. —¿Mamá?

Le llamó la atención que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas. Encendió toda a su paso, buscando a su madre o a Charlotte. Charlie estaba en algún lugar de California, no recordaba el nombre. Decidió que primero obtendría ropa seca y limpia y después continuaría con la exhaustiva búsqueda de Renée.

Se duchó y se puso el pijama, cepilló su cabello y tomó el secador. Una vez que tuvo el cabello seco lo trenzó rápidamente y salió de su habitación a seguir buscando alguna pista de Renée o de su nana.

Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el tejado y por la calle fluía el agua acumulada. No era algo fuera de lo común semejante tormenta, lo raro era no saber dónde estaba su madre.

Finalmente, después de haber escudriñado toda la planta baja encontró una nota con los torpes trazos de su madre:

_Charlotte y yo estamos en casa de Esme, volveremos pronto. _

_Con amor,_

_Mamá_

Bella pensó sarcásticamente que su madre era muy explicativa en sus notas. Entonces un ensordecedor trueno la hizo estremecer. Pensó que la luz se iría pero no fue así. Agradeció al cielo por ello porque no sabía dónde había puesto su linterna.

Otro sonoro trueno hizo que se asustara realmente. Levantó el teléfono de la cocina para llamar a casa de Alice pero la línea estaba muerta. Sabía que las tormentas eléctricas siempre dejaban secuelas. Al menos tenía luz.

Fue a su habitación y sin más se metió en la cama, a pesar de que aún no daban las diez. Prefería dormir temprano —o más temprano de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada —a estar asustada toda la noche. Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño antes de que la lluvia empeorara.

Entre su miedo, el sonido de la lluvia, los truenos, no pensó en llamar desde su móvil. Se removió en la cama por lo que le parecieron horas. El dormitorio se iluminaba de vez en cuando con los relámpagos.

Negó con la cabeza llamándose infantil a sí misma. Había adoptado una actitud defensiva; se exaltaba al menor ruido que escuchaba. Lamentaba no haberle puesto seguro al ventanal de su balcón pero no estaba dispuesta a levantarse.

Cuando parecía que todo empezaba a quedar en calma, otro rayo iluminó la habitación y su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma. Estiró el brazo y tomó el pequeño aparato. La pantalla decía: «Edward». Se sentó en la cama y prestó más atención.

Era un mensaje de texto en el que preguntaba lo mismo que había preguntado cuando llegaron a su casa:

« ¿Estás bien?»

Presionó varias teclas y respondió:

«No estoy segura. Estoy sola.»

Edward suspiró en su cama. Alguien tocó su puerta con suavidad causándole escalofríos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —susurró la delgada voz de Alice.

—Por supuesto —susurró de regreso.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer un escándalo, la cerró de nuevo y caminó de puntillas hasta la cama de su hermano. Edward la observó extrañado.

— ¿Me dejas dormir contigo? —pidió con voz dulce y haciendo una expresión adorable. Sus ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los de su hermano, brillaban con un dejo de súplica.

Edward le sonrió con ternura y se movió para que se tumbara a su lado. Alice se acomodó en la cama y Edward la arropó como lo hacía su madre cuando eran pequeños. Ella se hizo un ovillo, enterrando su cabeza contra el pecho de Edward. Su piel estaba helada.

—Buenas noches —dijo bajito y volvió su atención al mensaje de texto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió curiosa.

—Bella — explicó, frunciendo los labios, intranquilo.

—Tengo una idea —casi gritó sentándose junto a Edward. Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole silencio. —Lo siento —dijo ahora tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba el repicar de su voz. — Ven.

Edward escuchó su idea atentamente y negó con la cabeza, su hermana siempre tenía ideas infantiles, extrañas y completamente geniales.

En su casa, Bella se había vuelto a acostar de lado, encogiendo sus piernas y poniendo una mano bajo su almohada y la otra sobre ella. La mano que estaba debajo de su cojín asía con fuerza su teléfono. Lo sintió vibrar avisando que Edward había respondido su mensaje.

Tecleó unos cuantos botones pero en vez de encontrar un mensaje de texto se desplegó un video. En él, veía a Alice en pijama en la habitación de Edward, sentada junto a este. Él rodó los ojos pero luego sonrió. Alice murmuraba algo acerca de lo mucho que la querían y que no debería estar asustada. «Buenas noches» decían juntos al finalizar.

Bella rió ligeramente, pensando que había sido idea de Alice. Sólo ella podría idear algo tan pueril y a la vez tan ingeniosa. Un sentimiento de ternura la inundó, Alice y Edward la apoyaban desde el otro lado del pueblo.

Contestó un agradecimiento y puso el móvil en la mesita de noche. Se tendió en su cama nuevamente y cerró los ojos lo suficientemente calmada para dormir.

* * *

_No_ta _original,_

_Muy avergonzada, pero feliz porque hay muchas chicas que se preocuparon por mi y pporque alcanzamos los 600 rr, alguno mas?_

_Como soy muy buena (si como no) les actualizo más tarde o mañana._

_Las quiero._

LizBrandon.

* * *

**Editado. 03.07.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	29. Peleas, culpas y disculpas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmt&Rosalie:17

Jasper&Alice&Edward&Bella:16

* * *

**Capitulo 28: Peleas, culpas y disculpas.**

—Alice, ya dije que no—dijo Bella con impaciencia. —Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —repitió por quinta vez.

—Vamos, Bella, por favor, ¡acompáñame! —suplicó.

Bella suspiró pesadamente. Acomodó su mochila en su hombro derecho y siguió caminando por el sendero que iba desde el gimnasio hasta el estacionamiento del instituto. Ya no sabía qué hacer para convencer a Alice de que realmente no podía ir al centro comercial con ella. Alice había asegurado que era urgente, pero su última visita había sido la semana pasada. Además, había algo en la mirada de Alice, en su alegría más sobresaliente de lo normal —que más bien parecía una sobreactuación de serenidad —, que no auguraba nada bueno. Bella sospechaba que Alice estaba tramando algo.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que aquella tormenta azotó el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Ahora el invierno empezaba a disiparse y la fresca brisa de primavera movía las recién salidas hojas de los arboles; el olor a polen llenaba el aire, era la única época del año en la que el cielo se veía de un azul profundo, casi sin nubes e incluso, a veces, salía el sol.

—Por favor —rogó un vez más.

—No, Alice. Ya te dije que tengo mucho que hacer, ¿por qué no vas con Rose?

—Porque no es lo mismo sin ti —aseguró haciendo un gesto mimoso. —Es viernes, Bella, no seas amargada.

—Al, he dicho que no —dijo con firmeza, como cuando te niegas a comprarle un juguete nuevo a un niño.

Y de verdad tenía mucho que hacer. Últimamente, los profesores se habían confabulado en contra suya y tenía muchos deberes acumuladas, sin contar que su trabajo le robaba mucho tiempo. Maldecía la hora en que había aceptado la oferta de la señora Newton. Le gustaba su trabajo y estaba segura de que si se esforzaba podría terminar todos sus deberes a tiempo. Sin embargo, al trabajar en _Newton's Outfitters_ era como meterse a la boca de lobo; sin darse cuenta, le había dado a Mike en bandeja de plata la oportunidad perfecta de que la siguiera acosando.

En veces, Alice la recogía después de que terminara su jornada y la salvaba, pero eso era ocasional. Regularmente iba y venía sola en el _Audi _que había adquirido —o que sus padres la habían _obligado_ a adquirir — en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, ya que se había negado rotundamente a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños. Según Renee, por lo menos debía aceptar el auto. Aunque, gracias a sus amigos, no lo usaba muy seguido, exceptuando su trabajo. No ganaba mucho, pero ahorraba cada dólar, tenía la esperanza de que, para cuando se graduara, tuviera el suficiente dinero para costear la universidad.

Alice continuaba pidiendo que la acompañara, pero Bella no la escuchaba, sólo negaba con la cabeza, aburrida de sus excusas. Ella sabía que su mejor amiga ahora decía que serían solo una o dos tiendas, pero en cuanto entrara al centro comercial, su adicción cobraría vida. No estaba dispuesta a perder toda la tarde en algo que le parecía inútil.

— ¡De acuerdo! —gruñó exasperada por no lograr lo que quería mientras llegaban junto a su ostentoso Porsche. —Pero tendrás que volver a pie a casa —sonrió con malicia.

Bella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Me gusta caminar. Sólo espero llegar sin lastimarme —lo último lo dijo más para sí misma que para que su mejor amiga la escuchara.

Alice abrió la boca queriendo decir algo pero no encontró qué, así que la cerró de nuevo. No quería que Bella se dañara, y sabía que tenía ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de hacerlo. Necesitaba con urgencia encontrar una excusa para retrasar la llegada de Bella a su casa.

— ¡Edward! —soltó de repente.

—Dime, hermana—susurró en su oído sobresaltándola. Ella golpeó su hombro con fuerza —Eso duele, Alice —se quejó.

—Me asustaste, idiota —bramó, comenzando a irritarse por no encontrar una razón convincente para que Bella no llegara a su casa. ¡No podía permitir que _él_ la viera! Había sido muy paciente esperando que Bella se cansara de él, y no le tenía mala voluntad, sólo que empezaba a interferir con sus planes. Era una suerte que a Renée no le agradara mucho el amigo de Bella.

Edward la miró extrañado, no entendía que le molestaba tanto a su hermana. Miró a Bella buscando una explicación y ella susurró:

—No hice lo que ella quería.

—Oh —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Edward, ¿puedes llevar a Bella a casa? —pidió amablemente a su hermano minutos mayor. _Demasiado_ amable, con ese tono meloso con el que pretendía ser cortés pero en el fondo escondía una intimidante amenaza.

—Hmm… ¿sí? —contestó con nerviosismo pasando una mano por su cabello.

— ¡Gracias! —lo abrazó y, sin que Bella se percatara, murmuró en el oído de su hermano —: ¿Ya llevaste a la oficina de correo el sobre que te dio mamá para la abuela? —Edward negó sutilmente —Bien. Pues primero llévalo y luego llevas a Bella.

—Alice, estás loca. Tengo que ir hasta Port Angeles —dijo pensando en las órdenes que le había dado Esme aquella mañana. Había pedido específicamente que el sobre fuera llevado a la oficina de correos, no entendía por qué debía ir hasta allá, ¿no era más fácil dejarlo en un buzón? Pero si Esme lo decía, debía cumplirse.

—Cállate y obedece —ordenó. Se separó de él simulando una sonrisa —Conduce despacio —dijo con fingida preocupación pero mirándolo dándole a entender que se lo pedía de forma literal. Besó la mejilla de Bella a modo de despedida y bailó hasta donde venía caminando Jasper al lado de Emmett.

Edward agitó la cabeza, como si eso fuera a aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Hmm… ¿nos vamos?

—Sí, supongo.

Bella abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y obligó a Edward que la imitara. Él obedeció de mala gana, preguntándose porque el día de hoy todos querían decirle qué hacer. Miró por el espejo retrovisor que Alice besaba a su amigo y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios volvía a ser sincera. Bufó bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Bella escuchara y soltara una risita.

Emprendió su camino, a la velocidad acostumbrada. Bella empezaba a adaptarse a que todos condujeran de esa forma.

—Eh… ¿Bella?

—¿Mmm? —respondió distraída.

—Hay un… pequeño inconveniente —comentó dubitativo.

—¿Cuál? —indagó, curiosa.

—Debo llevar algo a la oficina de correo, en Port Angeles —frunció los labios.

—Oh. Está bien, no tengo prisa.

—Lo siento, órdenes de Esme.

Ella rió.

—Está bien —repitió.

Edward intentó seguir el consejo de su hermana, pero la poca velocidad lo desesperaba y no demoró mucho en llegar a Port Angeles. Se dirigió a la oficina de correos, que estaba casi completamente vacía. Una señora mayor los atendió con una sonrisa, tomó el sobre y escribió unos cuantos datos en una hoja de papel y entregó un recibo a Edward poniendo un mechón de su cabello plateado en su lugar.

Pronto estuvieron de camino de regreso, casi no hablaban, no tenían mucho de qué hablar. Cuando aparcaron fuera de la casa de Bella un tintineo irrumpió el silencio. Edward contestó su celular, era Alice.

— ¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa, Alice? En casa de Bella. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo irme? Alice, no te entiendo. Sí, ella está aquí. No seas ridícula. No iré a ningún lado.

Bella lo miraba divertida, se había quitado el cinturón y girado su cuerpo hacia él. Observaba su cara completamente confundida.

Escuchó a Alice chillar a través del teléfono:

— ¡Maldición, que te largues de aquí!

Edward alejó el teléfono de su oreja y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Hombres! —gritó exasperada. —Lárgate de aquí hasta que el perro se vaya.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó Bella. — ¿Jacob está aquí?

Abrió la puerta y bajó apresuradamente. Caminó a trompicones hasta la puerta de su casa. Tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y buscó rápidamente la indicada.

—Muy tarde, Al—advirtió. —Bella se ha dado cuenta, creo que estás en problemas, hermanita. Te quiero, adiós.

Y cortó la llamada sin darle oportunidad a responder. Alcanzó a Bella justo cuando estaba por entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, solo para observar cómo Bella corría a abrazar a Jacob. Frunció el ceño y bufó. Alice lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la habitación enarcando una ceja.

—Esto es tu culpa —articuló sin producir sonido alguno. Recargaba su peso sobre su pie derecho y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Jasper estaba junto a ella riendo disimuladamente. Ella le dio un codazo en el estómago que lo hizo callar.

—Te extrañé —murmuró Bella.

—Yo también —la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Pero tú ya te ibas, ¿no, p… Jacob?

—Yo diría que tú me corriste, Allison.

—Alice —corrigió. —Y no te corrí.

—No —dijo con sarcasmo. —Sólo me sugeriste que me fuera.

—Lo que sea. ¿No te ibas ya?

—No, vine a visitar a Bella, no a ti —espetó.

Alice rodó los ojos de mal humor. De la nada, Bella escuchó las risas de Emmett y de Rosalie. Jasper los acompañaba silenciosamente.

—Hmm, ¿cómo está Billy? —preguntó Bella para cambiar de tema.

—Bien —sonrió. Tomó su mano y agregó —Podemos ir a verlo justo ahora.

La jaló hasta la puerta con la intención de irse pero Edward lo evitó.

—Ella no va a ir a ningún lado contigo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué, porque tú lo dices? —rió abiertamente. —Pues mira como nos vamos, Cullen.

Abrió la puerta y haló a Bella junto con él. Su mente estaba en blanco; esa era la razón por la que no le gustaba juntar a Edward con Jacob: siempre terminaban peleando.

—Suéltala —ordenó.

— ¿Demasiado celoso? —se mofó Jacob. —Es tu amiga y también mía, podemos compartirla.

—Ella no es una cosa —riñó.

—No. Y por eso mismo no puedes controlarla como si te perteneciera —contestó.

—Suéltala —repitió.

—Y si no, ¿qué harás? —sonrió con confianza.

Y sin que lo viera venir Edward golpeó su cara con el puño con todas sus fuerzas. Su labio comenzó a sangrar, soltó a Bella y le devolvió el golpe. Algo en la cabeza de Bella hizo clic y comprendió que tenía que hacer algo.

Mientras sus mejores amigos peleaban en el jardín delantero de su casa, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Alice los observaban desde el otro extremo, sin hacer nada, sólo riendo y murmurando cosas en voz baja de vez en cuando. Ahora incluso Alice reía; su mal humor había evaporado y ahora una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Bella intentó separarlos pero no logró nada, ellos no la escuchaban

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —dijo con desesperación a sus otros amigos. — ¡Se van a matar el uno al otro!

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá de esta forma deje de ser tan cobarde —afirmó, despreocupado

—Concuerdo con Emmett —secundó Jasper.

Rosalie asintió:

—Debe aprender a cuidar su gran boca.

—Y a no desobedecerme cuando le digo algo —coincidió Alice.

Ambos habían caído al suelo, sangraban un poco y seguían tirando golpes de un lado a otro.

— ¡Emmett , es tu hermano! —exclamó. — ¡Ayúdalo!

— ¿Cuándo me ha ayudado él a mí? —dijo retóricamente. —Siempre dice amargamente «eres tan irresponsable, Emmett» —dijo haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Edward.

— ¡Jasper! —apremió.

— ¡Bella! —rió.

— ¡Emmett, ayúdalo! —exclamó suplicante.

—No sería justo, seríamos dos contra uno —negó con la cabeza.

—Emmett tiene razón, Bella —intervino Alice. —Sería disparejo, y los Cullen siempre arreglamos nuestros problemas íntegramente.

— ¿Piensas que es íntegro que se golpeen de esa forma? ¡Ayúdalo! —pidió dirigiéndose a Emmett.

— ¿Estás segura? —Bella asintió. —Tú lo pediste.

Caminó hasta donde estaban Edward y Jacob y con poco esfuerzo levantó a Edward y sostuvo por detrás su brazos, dejándolo inmovilizado. Dijo algo en voz baja mirando a Jacob y Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Yo lo detengo y tú lo golpeas —sugirió Emmett a Jacob.

Jasper reía descaradamente sosteniendo su estómago.

—No seas estúpido, Emmett —gritó Bella. Giró y vio a sus amigas— ¿No piensan hacer nada?

Ellas negaron con la cabeza. Bella estaba a punto de volverse loca.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rosalie. — ¡Emmett suéltalo!

Él obedeció de inmediato y Jacob no dudó un segundo en volver a golpear a Edward.

—Lo intenté —aseguró Emmett restándole importancia. —Mi hermano es muy obstinado.

Edward iba a golpear una vez más a Jacob pero se detuvo y dijo:

— ¿Te das cuenta lo que estamos haciendo?

— ¿Peleando porque eres un imbécil? —Edward rodó los ojos.

—No. Estamos peleando por una chica. Pero ella ni siquiera sabe que existimos. O no de la forma que queremos que lo sepa.

—Por primera vez dices algo inteligente, Cullen —felicitó.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, uno al lado de otro.

—Gracias, creo.

—Mírala —Jacob señaló a Bella con la barbilla. —No tiene la más mínima idea.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —propuso Edward.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó desorientado.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Porque estás enamorado de ella desde… desde que la conoces —fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

—Puede ser —aceptó Edward, —pero de nada me sirve que no esté contigo si tampoco va a estar conmigo.

—Qué maduro —rió y Edward golpeó su hombro amistosamente y se unió a sus risas.

—Hablo en serio, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque ella te quiere a ti, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?

—Porque ella te quiere a ti —repitió sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que no —resopló Jacob. — ¿Estás ciego, nunca has visto la forma en que te mira?

—Me mira igual que siempre —afirmó Edward.

—Eso es —dijo con seriedad—porque s_iempre _ha estado enamorada de ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Te digo que eres imbécil —negó con la cabeza. —Está enamorada de ti desde que te conoce.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Tu mamá te tiró muchas veces de bebé?

—No eres tan idiota para ser un perro —admitió amistosamente.

—No eres tan arrogante para ser un chupasangre. Pero sí eres idiota —sonrió sinceramente.

—Siento esto —señaló el sangrante labio de Jacob.

—Créeme, lo siento más yo. Pero no importa, tu ceja no se ve muy bien. Lamento haber arruinado tu cara de niña.

—Hmm… entonces, ¿amigos? —tendió su mano.

—Amigos —accedió Jacob. —Intenta decirle la verdad a Bella, ella te quiere. Yo ya me di por vencido. Además tu hermana me asusta.

—A mí también —confesó. —A veces me pregunto cómo puede caber tanta maldad en alguien tan pequeño. Nunca desafíes a Alice Cullen.

— ¿Es amenaza?

—Es un consejo.

—Sólo cuando te des cuenta de que has sido un idiota por diez años y quieras que alguien te golpee, llámame, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —concordó con una sonrisa.

—Ah, y debes dejar que Bella siga siendo mi amiga. No puedes ser celoso o te golpearé de nuevo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? Te le pegas como chicle. Y eres importante para ella, si la alejara de ti la lastimaría. ¿Por qué crees que no lo he hecho?

—Que considerado.

—Lo sé, soy encantador—dijo, recordando su conversación con Bella tiempo atrás.

—Sí, eres perfecto, Cullen —bufó.

— ¿En serio nunca le dijiste nada a Bella por mí?

—No me gusta humillarme, ¿a ti sí? Prometo no interferir, al fin, ella sólo me quiere como amigo.

—Vaya, esa no me la esperaba.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —bromeó Jacob.

Era extraño para ambos. Después de dieciséis años de odiarse mutuamente se sentían como grandes amigos. No era un gran lazo afectivo, ¿qué lazo puedes formar con la persona que has odiado siempre en cinco minutos? Pero según el criterio de ambos, el otro estaba siendo sincero. Chocaron sus manos en señal de tregua. Silenciosamente, se había propuesto ser amigos.

—Incluso te ayudaré con Bella —prometió Jacob.

—¿De dónde viene tanta bondad?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mi buena obra de la semana.

— ¿Gracias? —lo dijo en forma de pregunta.

—No hay de qué. Lo sé, soy un gran tipo —se alabó a sí mismo uniéndose a la broma.

—Claro —rió. —Sólo hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

—Rosalie te odia.

— ¿Ese es un problema?

—Es un problema para mi salud. Rose puede ser vengativa cuando se lo propone. Y si se da cuenta de que nos llevamos bien, será muy malo.

—Allison…

—Alice —corrigió.

—Perdón. _Alice_ también me odia. ¿Ese también es un problema?

—No te odia. Sólo te considera un obstáculo entre Bella y yo. Por eso quería que te fueras antes de que Bella llegara a casa. Había conseguido que no se vieran en varias semanas y tú arruinaste sus planes, eso no es bueno.

—De hecho, creo que todos ustedes me odian.

—A Emmett le agradas porque dice que eres mi «contrincante». A Alice también le agradas cuando no te metes en su camino; Jasper secretamente se divierte cuando peleas con su hermana, le encanta que la llames barbie. Rosalie te odia por «intentar asesinarla» pero es todo. Con una disculpa y un pequeño y _costoso_ te sonreirá.

—Los conoces bien, eh.

—Vivo con ellos —se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Están hablando civilizadamente? —dijo Bella sorprendida.

—Sí, el perro no es tan malo.

—Y tu amigo chupasangre no es tan idiota como creí.

—Nunca creí escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿ya no pelearán? —inquirió incrédula.

—No —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se levantaron energéticamente, pero el entusiasmo desapareció cuando sintieron las consecuencias de su pelea.

—Son tan inmaduros… Vamos, bajaré la hinchazón—prometió a Jacob, mirando sus ojos amoratados.

—Pero tú _nos_ amas —remarcó Jacob.

Para cuando entraron Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett ya estaban acomodados en la sala, listos para observar cómo limpiaban sus heridas. Les divertía observar las muecas de dolor que hacían.

—Eso duele —se quejó Edward mientras Bella limpiaba con alcohol la herida que tenía en la ceja.

—Espero que hayas aprendido a no ser tan infantil —lo regañó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡lo siento! —dijo arrepentido, mientras ella presionaba el algodón contra su rostro con fuerza. Su piel ardía y el olor a alcohol le hacía sentir incómodo. Después de unos minutos preguntó por tercera vez — ¿Ya terminaste?

—No —dijo con firmeza. —Si vuelves a preguntar le diré a Esme lo que hiciste y estará muy, muy enojada—amenazó.

Jacob rió.

—Mamá Cullen se enfadará, Edward —soltó una carcajada humillante. Bella no dejó pasar que lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Tú también cierra la boca o se lo diré a Rachel y a Rebecca —aseguró enfadada.

Colocó cuidadosamente un curita en la frente de Edward y comenzó a desinfectar los rasguños de Jacob.

—Alice, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —dijo Jacob en voz baja después de que lo hubieron sanado. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Los demás estaban atentos a la televisión de la estancia viendo un programa de asesinos seriales. —Prometo no entrometerme más en tus planes —murmuró recordando lo que le había dicho Edward antes.

Alice sonrió complacida y asintió.

Jacob le explicó su idea cuidadosamente y Alice aceptó.

—Debo irme —dijo Alice poniéndose de pie de un salto. —Tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas para mamá —ideó una excusa en el mismo momento en que la dijo—. ¿Quieres que te lleve, Jake?

—Oh, muchas gracias, Al —dijo con una mala actuación pero él no pareció notarlo.

Se despidieron y salieron apresuradamente de la casa. Los demás se vieron entre sí.

—Eso fue extraño —declaró Rosalie.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo llama Jake? —añadió Jasper, un poco celoso.

—Algo traman —garantizó Bella.

— ¿Jacob y Alice? Tendrían que ser amigos, ¿no? —indagó Rosalie.

—Es Alice —dijo Emmett. —Puedes esperar todo de ella.

—Dijiste algo coherente, Emmett. Estoy orgulloso —felicitó arrogantemente, con la única intención de hacerlo enfurecer.

—Qué risa —contestó malhumorado, arrojándole un almohadón que adornaba el sofá.

Y así, inició una gran e inmadura pelea de almohadas. Era extraño que Alice no estuviera ahí, pero ella regresaría pronto. Era palpable su ausencia.

Entretanto, Alice conducía apresuradamente y Jacob le hablaba de lo que Edward y él habían acordado. Jacob estaba sorprendido de que la pequeña Cullen condujera bastante más rápido que él, considerando que él ya manejaba sobre el límite de velocidad.

Era tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, así que no tenían mucho tiempo. Alice había diseñado un plan en su mente: buscar, comprar y salir. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba lo que buscaba. Dio instrucciones a Jacob y él la obedeció. Era un record, Alice no había pasado ni diez minutos dentro de una tienda —que no fuera de videojuegos.

— ¿Quieren cenar? —preguntó Bella después de un rato.

Acordaron que comprarían comida rápida para cenar —Charlotte había ido a visitar a su hermana a Seattle, así que Bella hacía la cena, para evitar que ella o su familia se intoxicara con la comida de su madre.

Bella cerró la puerta después de que el repartidor hubo partido. Dio unos cuantos pasos y el timbre volvió a sonar. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Alice y a Jacob. Alice se veía feliz; Bella reconoció su sonrisa como la que esbozaba cuando escondía una sorpresa.

Alice besó la mejilla de Bella y entró como si nada. Jacob se detuvo un poco más a sonreírle y la siguió cargando un paquete en su mano izquierda.

Bella llevó al comedor la cena y ahí estaban los demás, sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, en seguida de Edward. Jacob, cohibido, se sentó a la mesa junto a Bella. Tenía el paquete entre sus manos, jugueteaba con el pequeño moño azul que lo adornaba y lo miraba como si no hubiera algo más interesante que ver. Su incomodidad era tangible, rodeado de personas con quien jamás convivía y, hasta hace unas horas, creía que les desagradaba.

—Chicos, mi buen amigo Jake —anunció Alice —tiene algo que decir.

Todos se miraron entre sí. ¿Alice acababa de llamar a Jacob su amigo?

—¿Desde cuándo eres su amiga, Alice? —preguntó Jasper enarcando una de sus rubias cejas.

—Alguien está celoso —rió Jacob, separando la vista por primera vez del paquete para ver los ojos de Jasper.

—¿Te gusta Alice? —preguntó él con tranquilidad.

—No.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo, entonces?

Jacob rodó los ojos ante el juego de palabras.

—Como decía, —interrumpió Alice — Jacob quiere decirnos algo. Más específicamente a Rosalie.

Rosalie miró confundida a su amiga, había una nota de amargura en sus ojos. No confiaba en Jacob, le parecía una persona despreciable.

—Eh… yo —comenzó Jacob mirando con timidez a Rosalie —toma.

Le entregó el pequeño paquete, deslizándolo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Son croquetas? —preguntó Rosalie burlonamente.

—No —aclaró Jacob cada vez más avergonzado. —Yo sólo quería decir… lo siento mucho.

Rose vio con hastío el paquete. Pero aún así, la curiosidad ganó y lo abrió con cuidado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes, chucho? —quiso saber, con un tono severo y arbitrario. Jacob se estaba esforzando mucho.

—Siento lo que pasó cuando teníamos seis. Lamento haberte asustado, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, de verdad estoy arrepentido—sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y desvió la mirada. Los fríos ojos azules de Rosalie era algo que no podía soportar, eran abrumadores.

Rosalie se sorprendió muchísimo, tardó un segundo en comprender a lo que se refería. Tomó la tarjeta blanca y cuadrada y leyó:

_Lo siento, Rose._

_JB_

—¿Me perdonas? —pidió esperando una respuesta negativa. Lo dijo en voz baja, tímidamente como un niño suplicando que no lo castiguen.

Rosalie lo pensó un poco. Abrió la envoltura por completo y encontró un fino anillo. Era el anillo que había querido desde hacía tiempo pero no lo había podido comprar por una razón u otra. El detalle le pareció lindo, supuso que Alice estaba detrás de todo eso.

Rosalie lo vio y sonrió. Por un segundo pensó que se veía tierno así, tímido y avergonzado. No la veía a los ojos pero podía ver que estaba siendo sincero. Después de todo no era tan malo como creía.

Ella tomó una bocanada para hablar y todos los demás contuvieron la respiración esperando el veredicto.

—Gracias, es muy bonito. Y… te perdono —sonrió. Jacob le devolvió la sonrisa, con esa sonrisa infantil y contagiosa. Los demás exhalaron aliviados.

—¿Amigos? —dijo Jake por segunda vez en el día y tendió su mano sobre la mesa.

Ella vaciló un segundo. Por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de Emmett, el cual la apretó cariñosamente y, finalmente, tomó la mano de Jacob.

—Amigos.

—¡Qué bueno! —mencionó Emmett. —¡Me ahorraste tener que comprárselo yo! —expuso su alivio energéticamente, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que siempre alegraba a los demás.

Aún así, Rosalie lo rasguñó por debajo de la mesa, sutilmente. Pero la palabra sutil y Emmett no podía ir en la misma oración

— ¡Ouch, Rose! —gimió.

—Cierra la boca—ordenó.

— ¿Me perdonas? —imitó la voz de Jacob de hace un minuto. Rosalie rió.

—Sí, Emm—rodó los ojos. —Después de todo, los chuchos también tienen buen gusto —se dirigió a Jacob.

«Claro, Jacob tiene buen gusto pero el mío es burdo» pensó Bella. ¡Vaya amigas que tenía!

* * *

_Nota original,_

* * *

_Les pido una enorme disculpa por estos meses que no actualicé, pero estoy de vuelta y estoy muy feliz porqe no me abandonaron,, soy realmente buenas, este miercoles y jueves voy a salri de la ciudad asi que creo que tendre tiempo de escribir. Espero poder actualizar el sábado. Gracias a Fathy y a Steph por ayudarme a encontrar inspiración. Estaba super bloqueada. Chicas, ustedes son super hermosas, sus reviews me hacen sentir genial, se los juro. Y me dio mucha ternura que seinteresaran por mi salud, Gracias de verdad._

_Por cierto, a **liduvina** que no le he respondido ningun rr, creo, amo tus reviews! cada que llega uno nuevo me haces reir. Nos seguimos leyendo ;)_

_¿Les gustó?_

_Un review, por favor, son mi pago. Las adoro mis niñas!_

_Un beso_

_LizBrandon_

* * *

**Editado. 03.07.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	30. Locks of Love

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmt&Rosalie:17

Jasper&Alice&Edward&Bella:16

* * *

**Capitulo 29: Locks of Love**

Alice se escurrió silenciosamente en la habitación de Edward. Abrió las cortinas dejando que los rayos del sol naciente llenaran el dormitorio de su hermano. Él estaba profundamente dormido. Acostado boca abajo, veía como su espalda se elevaba suavemente mostrando su acompasada respiración.

Alice lo llamó en voz baja y Edward sólo se quejó. Alice sonrió con ternura. Lo dejó dormir unos minutos más antes de volver a intentarlo.

—Edward —susurró dulcemente en su oído izquierdo.

Repitió la acción por lo menos tres veces y Edward ni siquiera se movió. Continuó tratando, está vez moviendo su hombro ligeramente. Intentaba no tocarlo mucho para que no le molestara su frío tacto en su hombro desnudo.

Empezó a molestarse cuando vio que su hermano no se movía. Sólo recibió un:

—Déjame en paz, Alice—dijo abriendo un poco sus ojos verdes.

Y después volvió a cerrarlos. Alice no logró ver más que sus espesas pestañas en un buen rato. Desesperada, se quitó los zapatos altos y se metió en las sábanas azules de su hermano. Juntó sus pies helados con los de él y puso bruscamente sus manos sobre la espalda de Edward.

Él abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se sentó de un salto, alejándose de la fría temperatura de su hermana.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!

—Intenté hacerlo por las buenas —sonrió complacida. Edward frotó sus ojos con sus muñecas y pasó una mano por su cabello. —Levántate ya—ordenó.

Ella se levantó y lanzó a su hermano una camiseta que encontró por ahí. Él, obedientemente, se la puso y volteó a ver el reloj.

— ¡Alice son las siete de la mañana!

— ¿Y qué? _Carpe diem*_

— ¡Es sábado!

— ¡Es el cumpleaños de papá!

— ¿Y por eso tengo que levantarme temprano? No he visto a papá desde… ¿el jueves en la noche?

—Está trabajando —defendió Alice.

—De todas maneras no está aquí, ¿por qué me tengo que levantar?

— ¡Para ir a verlo!

—¿Por qué no despiertas a Emmett? —riñó cansado.

—Porque ya está despierto.

Edward parpadeó sorprendido, pero continuó:

—Perfecto. Ve con él—dicho esto, se deshizo de la camiseta gris que se había puesto, volvió a acostarse y se acomodó para volver a dormir.

—Emmett está con el equipo de baloncesto—gruñó. — Que por cierto deberías estar con ellos.

—Deja de recordármelo, empezaré el lunes —contestó agriamente. —Ve con Jasper, para eso tienes novio, ¿no? Que sirva de algo.

—Jasper está con Emmett —dijo con obviedad.

—Ve con Rosalie —sugirió con los ojos cerrados.

—Está dormida. No la voy a despertar.

—¿Y por qué me despiertas a mí?

—Porque es el cumpleaños de _nuestro _papá.

—Alice, ayer te acompañé por su regalo. Y lo pagué _yo._ Déjame dormir —se acomodó y cayó dormido en unos segundos.

—¡Arg, eres imposible! —gritó.

Salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, haciendo resonar sus zapatos en el silencio que se adueñaba de su enorme casa. Besó la mejilla de su madre y tomó su bolso.

—¿Estás bien, Alice? —preguntó maternalmente en la cocina.

—Sí —gritó saliendo de la casa.

Dejó atrás varias calles, tan solitarias y abandonadas como siempre en su reluciente _Porsche_. Era temprano para que hubiera gente despierta y la que lo estaba, estaba en su trabajo. No le gustaban mucho los hospitales. Le parecían fúnebres, luctuosos, el olor a penicilina mezclado con anestesia y cloro la enfermaba, como si le quitara vida. Siempre que iba a visitar a su padre, sentía como su piel palidecía aún más, como si intentara camuflarse en las impecables paredes, y los perfectamente pulidos pisos. Agradecía no haber usado alguna prenda blanca, se sentiría como parte del mobiliario.

Había planeado ir a visitar a su padre casualmente para averiguar si, como ella creía, había vuelto a olvidar el día en que vivía. Trabajar tantas horas seguidas le hacía perder la noción del tiempo. Eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta de sorprenderlo.

Sonrió a Jade cuando estuvo fuera del consultorio de Carlisle. Jade le devolvió la sonrisa, estirando sus viejos labios rojos gracias al labial y creando pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Que bueno verte, Alice.

—Igualmente, Jade. ¿Está mi papá?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Gracias, Jade! —volvió a besar su mejilla, esta vez con agradecimiento. Se despidió con una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta. —¡Papá…! —se detuvo al observar que no estaba solo. Carlisle la miró enarcando una ceja, se sentía avergonzada por haberlo interrumpido.

Le ayudó a no sentirse tan culpable cuando vio que la pareja frente a Carlisle, estaban de pie, como si estuvieran por irse.

—Lo lamento, yo no sabía… —comenzó a hablar rápida y atropelladamente pero su padre la detuvo.

—No te preocupes, Alice —su voz sonaba cansada. Había trabajado muchas horas consecutivas.

Por primera vez se fijó en la pareja y sintió una punzada de lástima. Él abrazaba por la cintura a, la que Alice suponía, su esposa. Grandes ojeras se apreciaban los enrojecidos ojos de la mujer. Su pecho temblaba sin control. Sus tristes ojos miel miraron al suelo, como si le avergonzara que la vieran en ese estado, escondió su rostro tras su cabello rojizo. Él susurró algo en su oído y besó su frente con dulzura.

—Ella es mi hija, Alice —presentó Carlisle. —Hija, ellos son los señores Tanner.

El hombre se apresuró a extender su mano y Alice la estrechó vacilante. La mujer pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa amable. A Alice no le pasó desapercibido que ella intercaló miradas entre el portarretratos que había en el escritorio en la que Emmett, Edward y ella sonreían a los cinco o seis años.

—Mis hermanos y yo crecimos un poquito —bromeó. Ella se sobresaltó, sintiéndose descubierta.

—Eres hermosa —se separó de los brazos de su esposo y se acercó a Alice. Acarició su mejilla maternalmente. Alice sonrió nerviosa. Intercambió una mirada con su padre, que veía a la mujer con gesto de preocupación.

—Cariño, —dijo el hombre —tenemos que irnos.

Ella lo miró y asintió. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Alice y se despidió del doctor.

—Papá, siento haber interrumpido yo... —empezó de nuevo y Carlisle le sonrió

—Está bien, Alice.

—Eh…, papá, ¿por qué esa mujer me veía tan extraño?

Carlisle borró su sonrisa y suspiró.

—Es complicado, Alice.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo —tomó la foto que había sobre el escritorio de su padre. La escudriñó, ¿qué tenía de especial?

—Acompáñame —ordenó con voz suave.

La dejó pasar primero y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La condujo por los largos y monótonos pasillos de hospital. Había enfermeras revoloteando por donde quiera y doctores pasaban a su lado, con una expresión similar a la de su padre.

Llegó a una habitación que marcaba un número en la puerta, pero no se fijó en él.

Ahí, tendida en la camilla, había una niña pequeña, de unos siete años. Alice abrió los ojos, impresionada al ver sus rasgos. Era parecida a ella. Tenía una nariz similar, respingada y pequeña; labios delgados y piel blanca. Su más marcada diferencia eran sus ojos: los de la niña eran azules.

—Buenos días, Bree —sonrió Carlisle.

—Buenos días, doctor Cullen —respondió alegremente, aunque su voz sonaba débil.

Su alegría infantil contrastaba contra lo demacrado de su rostro. Tenía el cabello corto, negro y parecía algo descuidado. Se veía muy delgada, incluso más que Alice cuando era niña y Alice había sido una niña muy pequeña.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Carlisle con dulzura.

—Cansada —suspiró. — ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Ella es mi hija, Alice —repitió Carlisle lo que había dicho hacía unos minutos. —Alice, ella es Bree Tanner, mi paciente favorita —Bree rió sonrojada.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Cullen —saludó educadamente.

—Sólo Alice, por favor —pidió amablemente. — Es un gusto conocerte, Bree.

—Bueno, Bree, tus padres vendrán en un segundo. Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías esta mañana —besó su frente, como lo hacía cuando, según Alice recordaba, ella se iba a dormir.

Salieron de la habitación unos segundos después y Carlisle la condujo a su consultorio una vez más.

— ¿Lo ves? —comenzó el doctor Cullen. —La señora Tanner vio en ti lo que su hija podría llegar a ser.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —preguntó.

—Leucemia —lamentó su papá.

Alice frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el suelo, confundida.

—Es muy pequeña.

—Acaba de cumplir ocho.

—¡Es demasiado pequeña! —chilló bajito. —¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña como ella puede estar sufriendo una enfermedad como esa?

—Es terrible. Pero ha mejorado —sonrió sin ganas.

—¿Mejorado? Papá, por Dios, ¡está palidísima!

—Es efecto de la quimioterapia. Tenía el cabello largo, empezó a perderlo hace meses.

—¿Y no pueden hacer nada?

—Lamentablemente, no. Ella confía en mí. Solía tener el cabello largo, aunque comenzó a perderlo hace meses; hace poco me confesó que lo extrañaba —dijo desanimado.

—¿En-en serio?

—Es muy duro para Bree —suspiró Carlisle con aflicción.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y parpadeó para que su padre no lo notara.

—Papá, debo irme —saltó de pronto.

Él la miró extrañado por su repentino cambio de humor.

—Ten cuidado, hija —besó su frente.

—Sí —meneó la cabeza—. Te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti, hija —se despidió un tanto confundido.

Ella caminó apresuradamente hacia afuera. Se paró en seco y se dirigió a su padre:

—Papá, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

—Hmm… ¿veintitrés? —respondió avergonzado.

—Oh, sí, veintitrés, pa, gracias —sonrió.

Salió del luctuoso lugar y subió a su _Porsche._ Le esperaba un largo camino.

— ¿Qué trama Alice esta vez? —indagó Bella. —Se oía muy misteriosa.

—No lo sé —afirmó Rosalie, mientras aparcaba frente a la casa de los Cullen. —Pero debe ser algo importante. Dijo que teníamos que estar todos aquí antes de la cena.

— ¿Crees que esté relacionado con Carlisle? —aventuró. —Sus regalos y todo eso.

—Probablemente, —aceptó — pero sonaba urgente. Mencionó algo de que había estado en Seattle.

—¿Seattle? —chilló Bella caminando hacia la entrada. —Alice está loca.

Rosalie alisó las arrugas de su casual vestido y Bella acomodó un pasador en su cabello. Era costumbre que en los cumpleaños cenaran juntos. Era realmente una _gran_ cena; siempre asistían cada uno de los integrantes de las tres familias. Si alguno faltaba, Alice le regalaba un intimidante regaño.

Tocaron el timbre despreocupadamente y esperaron con paciencia a que alguien abriera. Después de varios segundos Esme apareció en la puerta, sonriendo.

—Hola, niñas —saludó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Esme —respondieron a coro.

Se introdujeron en la enorme casa y observaron que estaba cubierta de adornos por doquier; globos, cintas, flores cubrían la sala; la mesa del comedor estaba cubierta por un delicado mantel y arreglada con una cara vajilla y brillantes cubiertos.

—Alice está en su habitación, supongo—dijo Esme caminando junto a ellas. —No la he visto desde que llegue de _Thriftway._ Debe estar vistiéndose.

—Gracias, Esme —contestó Bella, dubitativa.

Ellas se miraron entre sí y fueron a la habitación de Alice, en el segundo piso. Tocaron la puerta energéticamente y llamaron por su nombre un par de ocasiones; no hubo respuesta alguna.

—Está duchándose —dijo Emmett desde la puerta de su habitación, frente a la de Alice.

—Hola, Emmett —saludaron al unísono.

Él les sonrió en respuesta. Parecía cansado, como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño. No era insólito creer que estuviera agotado a pesar de ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, había hecho muchas cosas ese día. Sin embargo si era inusual verlo sin su habitual alegría contagiosa. Parecía estar impaciente por volver a la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie angustiada.

—Sí, —afirmó —sólo estoy cansado. Alice dice que tengo que estar presentable antes de que llegue Carlisle —suspiró. Él notó la mirada inquisitiva de Rosalie y Bella. —No tengo idea de por qué. Dijo que tenía que mostrar algo antes de la cena.

—Te dije que esto era muy extraño —murmuró Bella a su amiga.

Rosalie asintió y agregó:

—Deberías dormir, te ves mal —le dio un beso y lo empujó dentro de su habitación.

—Sí, Rose —contestó rodando los ojos, aunque sonriendo porque ella se preocupara por él.

Bella tocó la puerta una vez más, pero esta vez más fuerte.

—¿Alice? —Rosalie alzó su voz.

Ella abrió la puerta cubierta por un albornoz rosa y una esponjosa toalla envolvía su cabello. Las dejó pasar y luego se encerró en el baño una vez más, sin decir nada más que un modesto pero feliz saludo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Bella, más para sí que para Rosalie.

—No tengo idea —respondió.

Se sentaron en la cama y pensaron en qué podría estarle pasando por la cabeza a Alice. Sugerían tonterías y reían animadamente. Alice salió del tocador unos diez o quince minutos después usando un vestido sencillo y maquillada; la toalla aún ocultaba su recién lavado cabello.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Alice?

—Nada —sonrió. —Sólo estoy feliz. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Bella y Rosalie compartieron una mirada. No era raro que estuviera feliz, pero hoy estaba e_xcesivamente_ feliz.

—Suéltalo ya, Al —pidió Bella.

— ¿Hiciste algo diferente hoy, Bella? —cambió de tema sin inhibición alguna.

—No, creo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te ves genial —elogió. — ¿Verdad, Rose?

—Sí, —confirmó —pero no intentes evadirlo, Alice.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no lo dejarían pasar.

—Me hice un cambio —dijo entusiasmada.

—Perdona, pero yo no veo nada —afirmó Bella.

—Yo tampoco —corroboró Rosalie.

Alice sonrió. Tomó la toalla y la aventó a algún lado de su habitación y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Rosalie respiró velozmente.

—Te ves bien, Alice —dijo sinceramente Bella, una vez que Alice hubo peinado su cabello, ahora corto. Le llegaba arriba del hombro, cada punta señalaba en una dirección diferente. Se veía muy distinta.

—Gracias —un pequeño sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño mirando a Rosalie y preguntó: — ¿Te sientes bien, Rose?

La miraba con ojos desorbitados, su expresión de sorpresa era casi cómica.

—¿¡Te cortaste el cabello! —reaccionó de un momento a otro.

—Muy evidente, duh —rió Alice.

—Te ves… distinta —murmuró Rosalie, quien aún no salía de su asombro. — ¡Te ves asombrosa! —chilló.

Una serie de palabras de adulación y aprobación salieron a borbotones de su boca. Desde lo bien que le quedaba hasta que el color verde de su vestido resaltaba sus ojos. Bella rodó los ojos. Alice y Rosalie le daban mucha importancia a esas pequeñeces. Ni siquiera recordaba que había usado el día anterior.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —indagó Bella de pronto.

—Quería cambiar —mintió descaradamente sin que sus amigas lo notaran. Poco antes de que Carlisle llegara, escucharon, en el piso inferior, voces conocidas mas no propias de la casa. Rosalie afirmó, después de agudizar unos segundos el oído, que eran sus padres.

Alice las tomó de las manos y las arrastró hacia corriendo, asegurando no haber visto a Lilian en varias semanas.

—Ah —recordó cuando iban a la mitad de las escaleras —no escuchen a Edward. Está enfadado con Emmett.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Bella.

—¿Recuerdan que Tyler se rompió el tobillo el miércoles? —empezó con un suspiro. Ellas asintieron. —Pues Emmett decidió que Edward era el candidato perfecto para reemplazarlo en el equipo de baloncesto. Edward odia que todos piensen de él como «el hermano pequeño de Emmett Cullen» y no como Edward Cullen y cree que eso sólo lo va a empeorar.

— ¿Desde cuándo Edward obedece a Emmett? —dijo Rosalie.

—Ellos arreglan sus propios asuntos de una forma en que nunca entenderé. Sólo sé que Edward no pudo negarse—rió saltando el último escalón y _bailar_ hasta el salón.

Esme casi sufre un desmayo al ver lo que su hija había hecho con su cabello que. Alice rió fuertemente de la expresión de su madre; Lilian opinaba que se veía hermosa.

Jasper y Edward se unieron a ellos poco después jalando a un todavía somnoliento Emmett. Los tres estaban usando camisa: azul, blanca y negra respectivamente.

Edward despeinó el pequeño cabello de Alice, ahora de mejor humor. Le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Luces extraña —reconoció amorosamente.

— ¡Gracias! —dijo sabiendo que lo decía en el buen sentido.

—¿Quién eres? —Emmett rió escandalosamente. —¿Qué le has hecho a mi pequeña hermana?

—No lo escuches —dijo Jasper. —Luces adorable.

—Gracias —contestó sonrojada, por cuarta vez en la noche.

Tuvieron que esperar diez minutos para que llegaran Charlie y Renee, quienes también se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Alice, y otros doce —los contaron—esperando a Carlisle. Alice y Rosalie insistieron en apagar las luces y gritar «¡Sorpresa!» cuando éste entrara.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! — chilló Alice.

— ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó confundido. Vio el día en su reloj y suspiró: era cierto. —Gracias, supongo —tartamudeó devolviéndole el abrazo a su hija menor. —Lamento llegar tarde. Alice, hija, ¿qué te paso en el cabello, Emmett te hizo algo? —cuestionó inquieto. En la mañana la había visto y estaba seguro de que no había nada diferente en ella entonces.

Alice rió con una alegría palpable.

—No, papá, Emm no me hizo nada —aseguró mirándolo a los ojos.

Un deje de comprensión destelló en los ojos e Carlisle. Soltó el apretado abrazo de Alice y recibió varios que brazos más lo rodearan con el afán de felicitarlo.

Alice tomó muchas fotos y Esme se encargó de la cena. De una forma u otra Rosalie y Alice se habían asegurado de que Carlisle recibiera tantos regalos ese año como fuera posible. Él agradeció educadamente cada uno, rodando los ojos por la hiperactividad de su hija.

—Este es el último —murmuró Alice —es de parte de Emmett, Edward y mía.

Consistía en una pequeña caja, larga, pero angosta. Era color plateado con un moño azul en una esquina. Carlisle levantó la tapa, curioso de conocer su contenido. Dentro, había un par de papeles, parecidos a un cheque. Fingió sorprenderse y sin siquiera haberlos visto en su totalidad dijo:

—Un viaje a Florida, increíble, hija —Alice lo miró sospechosamente.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —entornó los ojos.

—No eres la única que predice cosas, Al —le guiñó un ojo. Alice estaba perpleja. ¿Cómo podía haberlo adivinado?

Trató de sacarlo de su mente; se descubrió pensando en el asunto más de una vez. Avanzada la noche, cuando ya casi era hora de despedirse, sintió que una mano grande pero suave se posaba en su hombro. Miró de soslayo y descubrió a Carlisle de pie junto a ella.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pidió. Ella observó en los ojos de su padre una nota enigmática que la hizo vacilar.

—Dime, papá —fingió desinterés.

—A solas.

Ella asintió extrañada. Murmuró una disculpa a Bella y a Rosalie, y ellas asintieron y volvieron a enfrascarse en su discusión acerca del _burdo_ gusto de Bella.

Siguió los pasos de Carlisle hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba el estudio. Múltiples pinturas de famosos pintores ornamentaban los muros —o los que no estaba ocupados por enormes libreros. Alice estaba segura de que su padre tenía más libros de los que había en la biblioteca de Forks.

—Siéntate—sugirió con voz amable. La sonrisa dibujada en sus labios era una buena señal; sus ojos azules se veían felices y orgullosos aunque la duda opacaba su destellante alegría.

—¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? —dijo Alice suplicando al cielo que no quisiera darle «_la charla»._ Creyó que era un momento demasiado inoportuno y su padre era una persona con la virtud de siempre saber actuar en el momento preciso.

—Sobre esto —señaló una pequeña tarjeta de presentación rosada con letras negras y un símbolo con un corazón rosado.

—No sé qué es eso —mintió. —Jamás había visto ese papel en mi vida.

—¿En serio? —y con su tono de voz, Alice supo que no le había creído ni una palabra.

—Ajá —insistió, pero esta vez con menos seguridad.

— ¿Estuvo por casualidad tirada junto a tu auto?

—Seguramente.

—Alice, ¿no te parece mucha casualidad que tengas una tarjeta de _Locks of Love_ y te hayas cortado el cabello al mismo tiempo?

—No sé qué es eso —repitió, volviendo a engañar a su padre, o a intentar hacerlo.

—¿No sabes qué es _Locks of Love_? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No.

—Bien. _Locks of Love_ es una institución de caridad que se dedica a reunir fondos económicos para ayudar a niños con algunas enfermedades como el cáncer o la _leucemia_. También acepta donaciones de _cabello_ para niños que han perdido el suyo por algún tratamiento médico.

—Oh. Qué interesante —continuó con su firme postura.

—Y supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con Bree, ¿verdad?

Él la vio fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de no dejarse vencer, aún sabiendo desde un principio que perdería. Los ojos de Carlisle mostraban tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios. Las manos de Alice sudaban, pero no desistió.

—Arg, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —chilló después de varios minutos de enfrentamiento —sí, fui a _Locks of Love_; y sí, fue por Bree. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, Alice. Estoy orgulloso de ti —aceptó. Se levantó de su cómoda silla de piel y abrazó a Alice. —Ha sido muy dulce, hija.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su papá, como cuando era pequeña e innumerables monstruos la acechaban en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación en las noches.

—Es que es tan pequeña —sollozó. —Y es tan indefensa, no merece eso.

—Alice, no puedes hacer nada, está fuera de tu alcance. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo por ella.

—¿En-en serio? —tartamudeó, negándose a creer lo que Carlisle decía.

—No puedo asegurarte que se recupere —suspiró. —No soy oncólogo, sólo fui su pediatra. He estado revisando su caso y ha mejorado notablemente, pero no puedo garantizar nada.

— ¡No! ¡No! Ella tiene que sobrevivir, es pequeña, tiene toda una vida por delante. ¡No puedes permitirlo papá! —lloró con gruesas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que puede, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice asintió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Bree estará bien, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, papá —besó su mejilla.

Se dio media vuelta con intenciones de ir al baño a retocar su maquillaje y que nadie notara su repentino llanto.

—Ah, Alice —llamó Carlisle. —Cuando quieras darme una sorpresa —sonrió divertido —págala en efectivo.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

—Estúpidos estados de cuenta…

* * *

**Carpe diem** es una locucion latina que literalmente significa "aprovecha el día", lo que quiere decir es «aprovecha el momento, no lo malgastes»._ Wikipedia._

* * *

_Nota original,_

_lo sé lo sé soy mala, pero la semana pasada justo antes de subir el capitulo ¡pam! llego un virus y el antivirus borró algunos de mis archivos, este entre ellos y no tenia respaldo. Tarde mucho por que #1 era 20 hojas no es facil reescribirlas (lo dividiré en dos, esperen) y #2 me sentí mal esta semana, lo lamento pero son las 10 menos 20 donde vivo, actualizaré hoy en unas horas o mañana temprano. gracias por sus rr, no los conteste por lo mismo qe me siento mal, lo lamento_

_Espero qe les guste_

_un besooo_

_LB_


	31. Mi primera vez

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmt&Rosalie:17

Jasper&Alice&Edward&Bella:16

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Mi primera vez**

—Emmett, cuida de tus hermanos —suplicó Esme por enésima vez una semana después.

—Mamá, tenemos dieciséis años —tranquilizó Alice. —Y diecisiete —agregó un segundo después.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo Esme en voz baja.

—Te prometo no dejar que mis hermanos se acerquen a tu cocina —dijo Edward con fingida seriedad y luego él y Carlisle soltaron una carcajada.

Esme les dio una mirada dura, mandándolos a callar silenciosamente.

—Alice, —dijo Esme, afable —por el amor de Dios, no cocines. Cuando volvamos quiero encontrar a mis tres hijos con vida y sin algún rastro de intoxicación. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —concordó soltando una risita. —Bella prometió no dejarnos morir de hambre.

—Qué conveniente —acotó Emmett. — ¿O no, Edward? Bella pasará más tiempo en casa de lo normal —agregó por lo bajo con el único afán de molestar. Edward golpeó su estómago disimuladamente con el codo. —Qué genio, Eddie.

—Cierra la boca —susurró de vuelta.

—Emmett, —continuó Esme —no destruyas mi casa —rogó con verdadera intranquilidad. —Edward, cuida que tus hermanos no hagan tonterías, ¿sí, hijo?

—Sí, mamá. No te preocupes —murmuró con una certera seguridad. Le sonrió afable, calmándola un poco.

—Edward, el niño de mamá —susurró Emmett a Alice. Ella asintió y apretó los labios para no reír.

—Niños, cuídense por favor —una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de su madre.

Alice recordó su primer día de preescolar. Ella y Edward sujetaban sus mochilas y caminaban tomados de la mano. Emmett gritaba cosas acerca de lo terrible que sería su primer día, y que la profesora los odiaría y no les daría de comer. Alice y Edward lo ignoraban, habían acordado estar juntos todo el día. Además, con Jasper, no podía ser tan malo. Tras ellos, Esme arrastraba los pies abatida, teniendo que dejar a sus bebés en manos de una desconocida —la maestra. Besó las frentes de sus tres hijos y los vio marcharse. Sollozó mientras se alejaban y las lágrimas corrían su maquillaje. Alice la saludó con la mano y observó que su madre lloraba abrazando a su padre y éste, en vez de consolarla, reía disimuladamente.

—Los voy a extrañar… —prosiguió.

—Mamá, no es que no te quiera, pero llegaremos tarde al instituto. —Alice frunció los labios.

—Los llamaré en la noche…

—Esme, no tienen seis años —Carlisle rodó los ojos. —Adiós, niños —se despidió sonriendo y arrastró a su esposa hasta afuera.

—¡Se fueron! —chilló Emmett.

—Una semana al otro lado del país —suspiró Alice.

—Oigan, se acaban de ir —Edward fingió un tono serio. Sus hermanos lo vieron impresionados. —Al menos esperen a estar seguros que no nos escuchen —sonrió. Rieron juntos antes de terminar de prepararse para ir al colegio.

Por inusual que fuera, los tres fueron juntos al instituto en el _Volvo_.

— ¿De verdad crees que se tragaron eso de «queremos que tengan tiempo a solas»? —indagó Edward justo cuando llegaban al instituto.

— ¿Importa? —musitó Alice. Abrió su portezuela y danzó hasta el _BMW_ de Rosalie. Su estado de ánimo era inmejorable. Saludó efusivamente a Rosalie y a Bella, que habían ido juntas al colegio.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —quiso saber con su voz más aguda de lo normal.

—Mhhh… Allá —señaló Bella temerosamente.

Jasper estaba a unos cuantos metros, hablando nerviosamente con Kate. Alice rodó los ojos.

—Pobre Jasper —rió. —¿Ves su cara de sufrimiento?

Jasper fruncía el ceño, y sonreía hipócritamente. Kate parloteaba sin darle oportunidad alguna de hablar. Sólo contestaba unos cuantos «sí» y reía nerviosamente.

— ¿No deberías salvarlo? —propuso Bella.

—Sí, pobre de mi hermano —apoyó Rosalie.

Alice iba a negarse cuando vio que Kate se acercaba _peligrosamente_ a Jasper. Enarcó una ceja. Jasper dio un pequeño paso atrás y Kate lo recuperó rápidamente disminuyendo la distancia. Jasper podría haberla empujado hacia atrás con facilidad, pero su cortesía era excesiva. Estúpidos modales.

—Ramera —dijo para sí desdeñosamente. —Chicas, si me disculpan, tengo un novio que salvar de esa _mujer_

Rosalie soltó una carcajada estridente, tan alegre como las de Emmett.

—Jasper —gritó, simulando no saber que _interrumpía_.

Kate gruñó cuando ellos se abrazaron y Jasper depositó un beso en los labios de Alice.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? —averiguó Jasper cariñosamente.

—Tú me haces feliz —frotó su nariz melosamente contra la de él. Miró disimuladamente a Kate; su cara estaba sonrojada, miraba hacia otro lado con expresión de fastidio. Su suave piel parecía a punto de echar chispas. Como si cuando la tocaras te fuera a dar una descarga eléctrica. A Alice le complació su incordio.

—Rose quiere hablar contigo —dijo con voz falsa, indicándole que era una mentira. —Parece muy importante.

—Ah, gracias —la abrazó una vez más y caminó en dirección a su hermana, quien aún reía descontroladamente sujetando su estómago, al parecer, la escena le parecía realmente graciosa.

—Kate, ¡no te había visto!

—Alice Cullen —escupió.

—No sabes lo que me alegra verte a mi también —habló con sarcasmo. —Dale mis saludos a tu drogadicta y neurótica hermana.

—Tanya _no_ es drogadicta —defendió.

—Tal vez, pero neurótica siempre fue —sesgó sus labios. —Créeme, Edward y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie —cuchicheó como si tratara de que nadie la escuchase.

Kate crispó los puños. Sus ojos ámbar, tan parecidos a los de su hermana, ardieron con furia.

—No te atrevas a juzgar a Tanya—advirtió.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a Jasper —respondió Alice.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que te dejé, _Al_? —rió con ese cinismo tan propio de ella y de sus hermanas. Alice creyó que su risa era tan ácida, tan igual a la de Tanya que le lastimaba los oídos.

—Jasper tiene mejor gusto —afirmó viéndola de arriba abajo, degradándola.

Kate era bastante más alta que Alice, rebasaba por lo menos por quince centímetros su escaso uno sesenta, pero eso no le intimidaba para nada. Kate dio un paso al frente y habló bajito, muy cerca del rostro de Alice:

—¿Quieres apostar?

Alice hizo una mueca asqueada.

—Te urge una menta —confesó, aparentando sentir pena por ella. Rebuscó en su bolso unos segundos y sacó una cajita transparente. En el interior había pequeñas capsulitas blancas. Una etiqueta fluorescente adornaba el frente. —Toma. Te las regalo; ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en adivinar qué es?

Dejó caer la traslúcida caja sobre las cuidadas manos de Kate y se alejó con una enorme sonrisa. Se reunió con sus hermanos y amigo, abrazando a Jasper.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —preguntó Edward reconociendo la expresión de su hermana como la que usaba cuando había hecho alguna travesura.

—Tres…

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —Bella tocó su frente como si revisara que no tuviera fiebre.

—Dos..

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Jasper.

—Uno…

—¡Alice! —chilló Kate desde el otro lado del aparcamiento, llamando la atención de todos. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de diversión, de orgullo de sí misma. La cara de Kate se había vuelto rojo carmesí.

—Ups —lamentó. —_Tic Tac_ se hace tarde.

La semana que Esme y Carlisle estarían lejos pasó rápido. Esme llamaba cada noche para asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Preguntaba cómo les había ido en el colegio y qué había comido; si habían hecho sus deberes y si Edward seguía molesto con Emmett. Alice siempre atendía el teléfono y hablaba con Esme por quince minutos antes de llamar a uno de sus hermanos. Ellos solían decir:

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Florida, bien? Me alegro mucho. El instituto va bien, gracias. Saluda a papá, buenas noches, mamá. Te quiero.

Y luego pasaban al otro el teléfono, quien repetía textualmente lo dicho por su hermano para después regresarle el teléfono a Alice.

La tarde del viernes Esme llamó más temprano—cuando llegaron del instituto —, afirmando que no podría llamar más tarde y que se verían el sábado.

Alice cortó la llamada y fue a la cocina donde están Emmett y Edward, raramente, comiendo en paz.

—Mamá y papá llegarán mañana por la noche —informó mientras se sentaba a la mesa, al lado de Edward, a seguir comiendo la única ensalada que ella era capaz de preparar y la pasta que había preparado Bella el día anterior.

—Bien —dijo Emmett sin prestarle atención.

—Genial —contestó Edward distraídamente.

Los dos habían jugado un rato con su ensalada, indecisos entre la idea si era comestible o no.

—Y tal vez traigan a nuestro nuevo hermanito que nació en medio de la playa —comentó con tono normal.

—¿Ah, sí? Qué bien —dijo Edward investigando un pedazo de lechuga.

—Sí, genial —concordó Emmett escrutando la ensalada.

—¡Despierten! —gritó enojada golpeando la mesa.

Ellos se sobresaltaron y se miraron entre sí.

—Perdón —dijeron ambos.

—Mamá y papá regresan mañana por la noche —repitió, ahora segura de que tenía su atención.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…? —curioseó Emmett. —Ya lo sabíamos.

—¿Saben lo que significa? —murmuró ella con tono misterioso, travieso y nada confiable.

—No —declaró Emmett con voz profunda.

—¿Significa algo? —Edward se veía confundido. Había tenido un día difícil…

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Miren…

En la casa de Bella resonaba el silencio. Charlotte estaba haciendo alguna cosa en la planta baja, Renee leía en su habitación y Bella acababa de tomar un baño, tratando de curar su jaqueca; Charlie aún no llegaba.

El mutismo fue irrumpido por el estrepitoso timbrazo del teléfono. Bella tomó el teléfono antes de que siguiera sonando y su jaqueca volviera.

— ¿Hola? —murmuró acomodando el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro. Tomó una aspirina y la puso en su boca antes de tomar un sorbo de agua.

—Bella, querida, hola —chilló Alice.

—Mhhh, hola, supongo.

—Bella, tu timbre sonará en tres segundos —anunció.

—¿Qué?

—Tres, dos, uno.

_Ding. Dong._

—¿Cómo…?

—Es Rosalie. Sé buena chica y obedécela, ¿de acuerdo? Diles a tus padres que dormirás en mi casa. Te quiero, Bell.

Reprimió un bufido. _Odiaba_ que la llamaran «Bell».

—¿De qué hablas, Alice? —pero antes de que pudiera terminar Alice ya había cortado la llamada.

Cepilló su cabello ansiosamente, preguntándose qué era lo que Alice había querido decir. No es que hubiera hablado en clave o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco había sido muy clara.

Alguien golpeó su puerta educadamente. Ella, frente al espejo, dijo:

—Adelante.

Vio reflejarse en el espejo el cabello rubio y mojado de Rosalie.

—Te has duchado —dijo sorprendida.

—Últimamente eres muy observadora, Rosalie —bromeó.

Se encogió de hombros y agregó:

—Me has ahorrado el trabajo de mandarte a hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —repitió

Ella dejó una bolsa negra de alguna de las tiendas que frecuentaba sobre la cama. Una sonrisa maliciosa apreció en sus labios.

—Alice me envió a jugar contigo —musitó inocentemente.

—Rayos. Rose, no lo hagas, por favor. Sé que me quieres, por favor, por favor no lo hagas.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que…

Les llevó horas acicalarse. Rosalie saqueó el clóset de Bella buscando algo «decente para el evento». Cabe mencionar que Bella aún no sabía _cuál _era el evento.

—Rose, sabes que odio esto —murmuró pasando una mano por su, ahora lacio, cabello.

—Y tú sabes que yo lo amo, —aceptó —ahora deja de moverte para poder peinarte.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, muchas gracias —resopló.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta hacerlo. Y a ti te gusta mucho complacer a tus amigas, ¿no, Bell?

—Dejen de llamarme Bell —rezongó.

—Charlie aún te llama así —afirmó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella no respondió. Dejó que terminara de arreglarla para cierto evento, el cual, Bella aún desconocía. Rosalie entregó a Bella unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra con un escote _demasiado_ amplio.

—No usaré eso —dijo con firmeza.

—Oh sí, sí lo harás —ordenó. Puso una mano en su fina espalda y la empujó hasta el baño; cerró la puerta y se recargó contra ella. —No saldrás de ahí hasta que te lo pongas.

— ¡Rosalie!

— ¡Isabella!

—Esta me la pagas —gruñó.

—Lo que digas, Bell—dijo impaciente. — Sólo usa la maldita ropa si no quieres quedarte ahí el resto de tu vida.

Bella creía que las prendas dejaban ver demasiado de sí misma. Su piel nívea difería notablemente contra el oscuro color del atuendo.

Creía que era demasiado maquillaje para una persona de dieciséis años. La base de maquillaje acentuaba el color de su piel y, al mismo tiempo, le daba un tono menos cadavérico. Odiaba dejar que Rosalie y Alice jugaran con ella como si fuera una muñeca sin voluntad propia; pero odiaba más tener que reconocer que hacían un buen trabajo.

Siempre lo habían hecho, desde que usaban coletas hasta la primera vez que había usado un delineador.

—Rosalie, abre la puerta —solicitó fastidiada.

Ella hizo lo que Bella había pedido y sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que había accedido a hacer lo que ella decía.

—Muy bien —felicitó. —Apresúrate, que ya vamos tarde.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó sacándose con cuidado su blusa de botones.

— No, no lo es —rodó los ojos. La miró con una ceja arqueada y agregó—: No era necesario que te desnudaras frente a mí.

—Cómo si nunca me hubieras visto así —se señaló a sí misma. Sacó de la bolsa que había traído consigo una blusa rosa y unos jeans parecidos a los de Bella.

Sacó del armario una cazadora negra. La dejó sobre la cama para ponerse la propia.

—Úsala —dijo con amabilidad.

—¿Para qué?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que Charlie te dejará salir si te ve así vestida?

—Y tendría razón —masculló para sí misma y después añadió con voz más fuerte—: De todas formas lo notara con estas trampas mortales —señaló sus zapatos.

—Si eres cuidadosa no lo notaran —recogió sus cosas y jaló a Bella hacia afuera.

—Siento como si me estuvieras secuestrando. ¿Por qué se supone que mis padres no deben verme?

—Ay, Bella, eres tan niña… —suspiró. —Porque si te ven, se lo dirán a Carlisle y Esme.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Bella, sólo haz lo que te digo —imploró. —Ahora sé buena chica y dile a tu mamá que dormirás en casa de Alice.

—Pero…

—Sólo hazlo —exigió exasperada.

Bajaron al primer piso y Bella se sintió culpable al ver que Charlotte y Renée estaban charlando animadamente, ambas estaba ya en pijama y no tardarían en ir a dormir. Se sentía mal de engañar a su madre.

—Mamá, —dijo dudosa —¿Puedo dormir en casa de Alice? —rezó internamente porque su madre no notará su nerviosismo.

—Claro que sí, Bell—sonrió, accediendo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Bella tuvo que recordarse que se trataba de su madre para no recriminarle que también ella la llamara por ese feo apodo.

—Gracias, mami —dijo con dulzura, caminando hacia ella para besar su mejilla.

—Bella, —llamó cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Bella se tensó, respiro hondo antes de encararla—ten cuidado.

—Sí, mamá —prometió.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encogió. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y siguió a Rosalie hasta su _BMW._

—Lamento mi malhumor, pero sabes cómo es Alice cuando no llegas a tiempo —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes —sonrió. —Sé que Alice puede ser un ogro.

Ambas rieron y acordaron silenciosamente no decírselo. Rosalie tomó el recóndito sendero hasta la alejada casa de los Cullen. El camino estaba adornado con luces, como si trataran de que cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo.

Era un tramo de, aproximadamente, dos kilómetros, inundado de destellos y fulgor. Cuando estaban cerca la estruendosa música inundó sus oídos. Bella recordó su jaqueca de hace unas horas. El enorme jardín delantero estaba cubierto por diversos coches, distintas categorías, desde el _Porsche _de Alice hasta un viejo _Ford _que Bella recordaba haber visto en el colegio alguna vez.

—¿¡Qué es esto, Rosalie Hale!

—Se llama fiesta, Bella —aclaró mientras soltaba su cinturón de seguridad.

—No soy estúpida —chilló furiosa.

—Lo disimulas muy bien —gritó Lauren a unos metros de ella.

—¿Qué está haciendo _ella _aquí? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rosalie!

—Porque sabía que harías exactamente esto. Ahora cierra la boca y diviértete, ¿de acuerdo?

—Rose, esto está mal, muy mal.

—¡Bella! —gritó Alice. —¡Qué bueno verte! —saludó y luego rió histéricamente.

Detrás de ella estaba Jasper, intentaba con desesperación que Alice no se dañará aunque él mismo daba uno que otro traspié, nada propio de Jasper. Los andares gráciles de Alice habían desaparecido. Reía y gritaba; besaba y abrazaba a Jasper y bailaba exóticamente.

— ¡Jasper, eres un inútil! —regañó Rosalie. —¡Te dije que no dejaras que tomara!

—Lo intenté, Rose, juro que lo intenté —lloriqueó. Abrazó a Rosalie y escondió su cara en el hueco del delgado cuello de Rosalie.

—Arg, Jasper, tu también tomaste —lamentó. —Oh, ya, Jasper, no llores. No, no, Jas, shh. Tranquilo, Jas todo estará bien.

Bella dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás —que la introdujeron a la casa—queriéndose alejar de los hermanos Hale. Accidentalmente, se topó con algo o con _alguien_.

—Mike —se sorprendió al verlo ahí. ¿Alice estaba loca?— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pensó que la pregunta era tonta pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya la había dicho.

—Lo mismo que tú —rió. Se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se abrió paso entre la gente. Sus pasos eran torpes y su aliento olía a alcohol. Si normalmente era testarudo, ebrio lo era más. —Te ves muy linda —dijo acercándose sugestivamente.

—Eh… gracias.

—¿Te importa si te beso?

—¿Perdón? —dijo contrariada.

Sus labios y su aliento a alcohol se acercaron a ella. El hedor la mareó; comparó el fétido olor invadiéndola con el embriagante aroma de Edward, mareándola de igual forma, aunque era más agradable con Edward.

—Mike, no… —advirtió pero él no pareció oírla.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Emmett con voz distorsionada. —¡Bella!

La arrancó de los brazos de Mike Newton y la abrazó fraternalmente. Su camisa revolvía el bálsamo de su loción con cierto efluvio de alcohol. Decía cosas sin sentido, parecía no ser dueño de sus labios.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció y la haló hasta la cocina olvidándose de Mike.

—No, Emmett, gracias —refutó con educación.

—Esa blusa se te ve bien —comentó ignorando su rechazo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa agradecida sabiendo que lo decía honestamente. Le tendió un vaso pequeño que contenía un líquido ámbar y espumoso.

—Emm, de verdad, gracias, pero no…

—Vamos, Bella, no te pasará nada por un trago —sonrió persuasivamente. —Por favor —rogó remedando la cara de Alice. A pesar de que era una muy mala imitación a Bella le pareció tierna, imposible decirle no.

—Sólo uno —advirtió.

—Sí —sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño esperando las vacaciones de verano, expectantes, ilusionados y atentos.

Bella tomó el líquido ámbar —sabía que era alcohol pero desconocía su nombre— e hizo una mueca. Era fuerte.

—¿Otro? —invitó.

—No, Emm. Gracias.

—Vamos, sólo uno más —sirvió dos vasos más. Le entregó uno a Bella y uno se lo quedó él. —Por… por nuestra amistad —brindó.

—Sí, la amistad —contestó con preocupación.

Sirvió otros dos vasitos, le entregó uno y la llevó de vuelta a la fiesta.

—Rosalie —gritó emocionado y abrazó a una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas. Bella sabía que no era su amiga pues ella vestía de rosa y esta chica vestía de azul. —Ay, Rose, ¡cómo te extrañé!

—Emmett, suéltala —suplicó. La rubia se dio vuelta y Bella comprobó lo que ya temía: era Lauren.

—¡Emmett Cullen! —vociferó Rosalie colgada del cuello de… ¿Jacob?

«¿Desde cuándo Rosalie bailaba de esa forma con _Jacob_?» Pensó Bella.

Ella caminó decididamente en la dirección en la que Emmett y Bella se encontraban, Jacob sostenía su cadera y susurraba cosas en su oído. Rosalie soltaba risitas nerviosas.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza y su primera imagen fue Jacob abrazando _muy_ cariñosamente a su novia.

—¡Suéltala! —bramó. Se desasió del abrazo de Lauren y crispó sus puños. Jacob lo ignoró

—Emm, tranquilo, no es lo que crees —Bella defendió a su amiga pero él no la escuchaba.

Emmett levantó su puño derecho, dispuesto a golpear la cara de Jacob con todas fuerzas cuando una mano ajena lo detuvo.

—Oye, tranquilo, Emmett. Jacob es nuestro amigo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Edward con tranquilidad. —Jacob, por favor, suelta a Rosalie.

Jacob lo obedeció. Rosalie se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett y lo besó. Bella sacudió la cabeza confundida. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese estado tan rápido?

—¡Bella! —dijo Jacob. Igual que todos los demás, olía a licor. Como lo había hecho con Rosalie, posó sus manos en sus caderas y besó su frente. —Qué bueno verte.

—Ejem, Jacob —carraspeó Edward. —Eh… creo haber visto a Paul besando a Rachel por allá —señaló en dirección al salón.

—¿Paul, con mi hermana? —cuestionó. Edward asintió, seguro de sí. —Ese infeliz me la pagará… —trastabilló entre la gente y se alejó.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —rió abiertamente.

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez no hay que dejar que los amigos hagan cosas de las que se pueden arrepentir. O quizá porque está completamente ebrio.

—¿Y tú no? —retó.

—No, en realidad no he tomado nada. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Digamos que un poquito.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Emmett?

—Eh… más o menos.

—Hizo una competencia con Alice para ver quién podía tomarse más rápido cuatro tragos.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —preguntó con sarcasmo. — ¿Por qué Alice y Emmett toman y tú no?

—Debe haber alguien consciente en este lugar.

Bella rió.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

—¡Bella, Edward! ¿Cuándo llegaron? —medio habló y medio rió Alice.

—Alice, vivo aquí.

—Cierto…

—Alice, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Bella intranquila.

— Mejor que nunca, Bella. ¿Quieres? —estiró su brazo y le dio otro de los vasitos. Después de eso se fue, halada por Jasper hasta algún otro lado.

La noche avanzó despacio, ruidosa y llena de diversión, tragos y bailes. Bella se dejó arrastrar por sus amigas —a las que se les unió Ángela. Bella descubrió un lado desinhibido de ella misma, gracias al alcohol, no que fuera algo bueno, pero lo descubrió.

Ahora, ella reía descontroladamente junto con ellas. Para la una de la madrugada, ya no cabía pensamiento coherente en ninguna de las cuatro.

—Bella, basta —ordenó Edward. Había tomado demasiado y temía que sufriera una congestión alcohólica. De Rosalie y Alice no tenía que preocuparse. Habían dejado de beber, para dedicarse a destruir su estatus social, bailando sin cohibición alguna una con la otra. Gracias a Dios, Ben se había llevado a Ángela antes de que siguiera los pasos de Rose y Alice. Jasper era el más consciente y trataba de que su hermana y Alice no hicieran nada estúpido.

— ¡No seas amargado, Edward! —Bella lo miró y sonrió sensualmente. — ¿Ye te dije que te ves guapísimo hoy? —luego rió estrepitosamente y lo abrazó. —Ay, Edward, si supieras cuánto te quiero…

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, negruzca por el maquillaje. Mojó la camisa blanca de Edward y quedó manchada.

Ella dejó un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y dejo escapar otras lágrimas. Su cara sonrojada quedó surcada con trazos negros. Edward limpió sus lágrimas, aún sin entenderlas.

—Edward, ¡no sabía que tenías un gemelo! —profirió con voz chillona. — Espera… ¡si la tienes! Entonces, ¿son trillizos?

Su risa había dejado de ser musical, ahora era áspera y ronca. Estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Se acurrucó al pecho de Edward y cerró los ojos. El antiguo reloj de cucú de Esme marcaba más de las dos de la mañana.

La mansión se había ido vaciando con lentitud, pero eran tantas personas, que aún quedaban las suficientes para formar un ejército pequeño. Sus oídos se había acostumbrado al estruendo; los cristales de las ventanas vibraban y sus pupilas se habían adaptado a las tenues luces, a la casi oscuridad. Edward cuidaba que los _selectos_ invitados de su hermana no destruyeran la casa de Esme. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a confiar en Alice. No entendía cómo Bella podía sentirse adormilada en medio de ese escándalo.

El timbre sonó por milésima vez en la noche. ¿Quién podría llegar a esa hora?

—¡Yo voy! —gritó Emmett, pero su voz no fue audible sobre la música. Él y Edward —arrastrando a Bella consigo —abrieron la puerta juntos.

—¿Puedo saber que significa esto? —preguntó aparentando dulzura.

—Eh… Hola, mamá —saludó Edward nervioso.

—¡Mami! —Exclamó Emmett emocionado —¡Qué bueno que llegaron!

—Claro —dijo Carlisle con sarcasmo. Entró a su casa a grandes zancadas, furioso. Apagó la música y encendió las luces. —De acuerdo, todo el mundo, la fiesta terminó—bramó. —Ahora, ¡todos fuera de mi casa!

Nadie dudó en obedecer. No era común ver al doctor Cullen enfadado, él siempre tenía esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y las palabras correctas para hacerte sentir bien. Todos, sin importar su estado de sobriedad, corrieron hasta la salida y en cuestión de minutos la casa estuvo completamente vacía excepto por Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella y los señores Cullen.

—Creo que estamos en problemas —susurró Alice a Rosalie, hipando.

—¡Mi casa! —lamentó Esme.

—Eh… mami, eso tiene una explicación —empezó Alice, el alcohol en su cuerpo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Están ebrios —musitó Carlisle a Esme.

—Creí haberte pedido, Alice, no encontrar a ninguno de mis hijos con algún grado de intoxicación ¡y mira con lo que me encuentro! Mi casa destruida y mis hijos bebidos.

—¡No es verdad! —dijo Emmett. —No estoy ebrio, puedo hacer el «cuatro», observa —se apoyó sobre su pierna izquierda y dobló la derecha y sobrepuso su tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, afortunadamente, logró asir la barandilla de la escalera y sostenerse.

—Quiero que vayan a dormir justo en este momento todos —gruñó Esme. Jamás la habían visto tan enojada. —Mañana hablaremos de su castigo.

Todos obedecieron, con la cabeza gacha y con la poca cordura que conservaban, supieron que obedecer sería lo mejor para ellos. Rosalie tuvo que agarrar la barandilla para poder subir sin herirse. Emmett subía en zigzag mientras que Jasper subía paso a paso, cuidando cada centímetro que pisaba.

—Mhhh, ¿mamá? —llamó Edward cuando sus hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper se hubieron retirado. —Este… ¿me ayudas?

Esme lo miró tratando de encontrar la razón de su requerimiento.

—Eh… no creo que le sea muy cómodo dormir con esta ropa —aseguró señalando a Bella, quien reposaba entre sus brazos, profundamente dormida. Uno de sus brazos se amoldaba a su cintura y la otra pasaba por sus corvas. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y su cabeza reposaba en su hombro. Él sentía la respiración de Bella rozar su pecho.

Esme suspiró.

—Ella no haría esto, —aseveró —me apena decirlo, pero lo creo más de tu hermana que de ella. Nunca había estado así, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo creo.

—Ay, Bella… —negó con la cabeza. —Tú no tomaste —miró a Edward buscando una respuesta a la pregunta no hecha.

—Alguien tenía que cuidar tu casa —sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo con orgullo que por lo menos uno de sus hijos tuviera un poco de consciencia. —Pero eso no te salvará del castigo.

—Lo sé, mamá, créeme que lo sé.

Bella salió de su incosciencia por completa e intentó levantarse pero se volvió a sentar de innmediato; todo daba vueltas. Su estómago estaba hechho un nudo y apenas podía reprimir las ganas de volverlo.

—Duérmete, —sugirió Esme— mañana estarás mejor.

—¿Qué...? —entonces recordó los famosos vasitos y cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se recostó en la cama de Alice y cerró los ojos.

Genial, había tenido su primera vez... ebria

* * *

_Nota orginal,_

_Mmmm no hay mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado. Les mando un beso y espero leernos pronto._

_Besos_

_LizBrandon_

* * *

**Editado. 14.07.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**

Bella salió de su incosciencia por completa e intentó levantarse pero se volvió a sentar de innmediato; todo daba vueltas.

—Duérmete, —sugirió Esme— mañana estarás mejor.

—¿Qué...? —entonces recordó los famosos vasitos y cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se recostó en la cama de Alice y cerró los ojos.

_Genial, mi primera vez... ebria. _


	32. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmt&Rosalie&Edward&Alice:17

Bella&Jasper: 16

**ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIAL PORQUE ES LO QUE TODOS (INCLUYENDOME) HEMOS QUERIDO POR 30 MALDITOS CAPITULOS**. **ASI QUE VA DEDICADO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS.  
**

******DISFRUTENLO. :D**  


* * *

**Capitulo 31: Confesiones**

_Un dolor taladrante invadió a Bella en cuanto abrió los ojos. El sol la cegó y sólo incremento su terrible jaqueca. Se sentía débil, cansada y su estómago estaba revuelto. Sabía que el malestar era inevitable e irreversible. Pasarían muchas horas antes de que pudiera sentirse medianamente bien._

_A su lado, Alice estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza enterrada entre ellas. Parecía no ser la única víctima del alcohol. _

— _¿Alice, te sientes bien?_

—_Me voy a morir, Bella, moriré._

—_¿Dónde está, Rosalie? _

—_En el baño —musitó asqueada. Bella comprendió y decidió que era mejor no saber más. —Moriré, moriré… —seguía repitiendo desconsoladamente._

—_Alice no exageres, sólo es una resaca._

—_No lo entiendes, Bella. Mis hermanos me han traicionado, mis padres me van a despedazar, me van a desheredar…_

—_Alice, tranquila._

—_Mamá vino hace unos minutos, dijo que teníamos que ir al salón, pronto._

_Suspiraron resignadas, se quitaron el pijama y vistieron la ropa que habían usado lo mismo que el día anterior, sabían que saliendo de la acogedora habitación de Alice, nada iría bien._

_En el pasillo se encontraron con Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Alice miró molesta a los dos últimos y le susurró:_

—_Traidores. _

_Bajaron al salón y ahí estaban sus padres. _Todos_ sus padres. Discutían algo en voz baja, Renee se veía decepcionada; Lily exasperada; Esme, definitivamente muy enojada._

—_¿Cómo se les ocurrió? —chilló cuando entraron._

—_Mamá, no es lo que piensas… —Alice intentó excusarse._

—_¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? Hicieron una fiesta ilícita, destruyeron _mi_ casa y se embriagaron hasta perder la consciencia. Podrían estar presos —reprendió duramente—y creo que se lo tendrían bien merecido. _

—_Lo lamentamos —dijo Rosalie con expresión enfermiza._

—_Pero con lamentarlo no le devuelven su casa a Esme —dijo Lily. —Así que tendrán que pagar dólar por dólar cada uno de los daños._

—_Y lamentándolo tampoco borraran el hecho de haberse embriagado —continuó Renée —así que no saldrán de casa a menos que sea para la escuela o el trabajo. Y ni siquiera pienses en escaparte de ahí, Bella, he hablado con Karen y si faltas un solo día, conocerás a tu madre._

—_Estamos muy decepcionados —musitó Charlie._

_Ninguno dijo ni una palabra, no querían empeorar las cosas. Emmett se recargó disimuladamente en la pared, para que nadie se diera cuenta del tremendo mareo que lo azotaba._

_El castigo no terminó ahí, tendrían el peor mes de toda su vida, de eso se asegurarían sus padres. En una cajita de plástico Andrew juntó las llaves de cada uno de sus autos. _

_Un _Audi, _un_ Volvo_, un _Porsche,_ un _Jeep, _un _ BMW_ y un _Honda_ serían confiscados por tiempo indefinido. Cada ve z que necesitarán salir tendrían que avisar a sus padres, ellos les entregarían las llaves, las cuales tendrían que serles devueltas inmediatamente después de volver —con un toque de queda, claro está. _

—_Mamá, —dijo Emmett con timidez, poco común en su persona — ¿por qué ayer cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre? Digo, es su casa, ¿no?_

—_No lo sé —contestó Carlisle mordaz —tal vez porque la mitad de los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Forks tapaban el garaje. _

—_Oh —fue todo lo que se atrevió a responder._

—_Queremos preguntarte algo, y queremos que seas sincera —dijo Esme mirando a Alice. —¿Es cierto que tú planeaste todo esto?_

—_Eh….yo… sí —aceptó avergonzada. Si bien sus hermanos la habían seguido, se consideraba más culpable que los demás, ella había comenzado con ese lío._

—_No puedo creerlo —susurró Esme._

—_Me siento defraudado, Alice —afirmó Carlisle._

—_Bella, ve por tus cosas; nos vamos en este momento a casa —ordenó Charlie._

—_Lo mismo para ustedes —Andrew vio con severidad a Jasper y a Rosalie._

—_Siento lo sucedido, Esme —dijo Renée._

_Los seis jóvenes se retiraron lentamente del salón, sintiéndose culpables, abatidos por el discurso que sus padres les habían dado. Observaron el piso de abajo con detenimiento. _

_Realmente era un desastre; en la cocina había manchas por doquier de comida y bebidas, cuya procedencia era indefinida. El refrigerador estaba casi vacío. La sala estaba llena de basura y una de las mesitas estaba rota. El cristal de la puerta que daba al jardín estaba partido. El estado de la elegante alfombra era deplorable. _

—_Esto sí es pasarse —aceptó Emmett._

—_¿Cómo pasó esto y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta? —preguntó Rosalie observando la que un día fue la hermosamente decorada casa de los Cullen,_

—_Estábamos ebrios, ¿recuerdas?_

_Cuando Alice estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, sintió la mirada azul penetrante de su padre clavarse en su nuca. Se puso nerviosa. La veía decepcionado, y eso era peor que el más grande regaño._

—_¿Sabes por qué regresamos antes? _

—_No —dijo dubitativa. —¿Por qué?_

—_Bree tuvo una hemorragia._

_Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _

—_¿Có-cómo está?_

—_Está en el hospital, está mejor. Perdí mucho tiempo aquí sacando a tus _amigos_ de aquí._

—_Oh, Dios mío —sus ojos se saturaron de lágrimas._

—_No llores —medio sonrió. —Empeorará tu dolor de cabeza. Bree va a estar bien, cariño —acortó la distancia y besó su mejilla. —No hagas nada que enfurezca a tu madre. Debo irme. Adiós._

—_¿Quién es Bree, Alice? —cuestionó Bella con curiosidad, una vez que Carlisle hubo salido._

—_Nadie, Bella, vamos..._

—¿Bella? —dijo Karen, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y recuerdos.

—Oh, lo siento, señora Newton, ¿decía algo?

—Sí —agregó molesta —quería saber si tenias algo que hacer el sábado.

—Eh… no, no creo. Ayudaré con los quehaceres de mi casa, supongo —gimió recordando su castigo. No le molestaba ayudar a su madre y a Charlotte, lo que le frustraba era que fuera una obligación, como si no lo hiciera cuando no tenía una sanción que cumplir.

—Perfecto —sonrió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Quería saber si podrías salir con Mike el sábado en la noche.

Ese era, por mucho, el más patético intento de Mike por salir con ella. No entendía su obsesión. Tenía que darle el número de su madre, tal vez un psiquiatra podría hacer algo por él.

—Este… señora Newton, lo lamento mucho pero estoy castigada.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, hablaré con tu madre.

—Sí, sí, claro… ¡miré la hora que es! Debo irme —afirmó quitándose la espantosa camiseta naranja que debía usar, la dobló y la metió bajo el mostrador.

Prácticamente corrió a la puerta, tratando de evitar que la señora Newton la interceptara de nuevo. Sus tacones de tiras resonaron detrás de Bella, tomó su mano con delicadeza haciendo que se detuviera.

—No lo olvides —sonrió dejando caer a su costado su cuidada mano con uñas de acrílico diseñadas por un profesional. Acomodó un mechón de cabello terso, teñido con unas luces que resaltaban en el color de su cabello natural.

—No, no, para nada —habló nerviosa.

Salió de ahí, abandonando aquel refugio tibio que la protegía de la llovizna. Prefería estar en medio de una tormenta a tener una cita con Mike.

Agradeció que su madre se hubiera ablandado un poco y la dejará ir a casa de sus amigas en su auto. No que fuera muy agradable ir caminando hasta allá. Antes solía hacerlo, pero siempre era una odisea no salir lastimada. Claro que el precio que tenía que pagar era que la llamara cada media hora.

La casa de los Cullen era un lugar donde siempre era bien recibida, a pesar de haber contribuido a la destrucción de dicha residencia. Ese día le habían dado su cheque y planeaba entregarlo íntegramente a los ahorros que habían estado haciendo durante el último mes para cubrir los daños. No era mucho, pero ponía un granito de arena.

Le había dicho adiós a su sueño de costear la universidad por sí misma, había tenido que entregar cada dólar que había ahorrado desde que empezó a trabajar.

El sendero, tan oculto como siempre, se le hizo corto. Se había negado a sí misma a conducir a una velocidad similar a la que conducía Alice o Rosalie, sin embargo, se había descubierto a sí misma imitándolas.

Rápidamente, se encontraba en la puerta de entrada. Pensó que tal vez debió llamar antes, al parecer, no había nadie. Tocó el timbre una vez más y esperó con paciencia.

—Hola —dijo Alice. —Lo siento, estaba en el tercer piso y no te escuché llegar.

—Creí que no había nadie.

—Estoy sola, de hecho. Carlisle está en el hospital, Esme está en Port Angeles y Emmett y Edward están con su obsesivo basquetbol.

—¿Obsesivo?

—Ajá. Siempre están en eso, no tienen vida social ninguno de los tres —criticó negando con la cabeza, refiriéndose a Jasper también.

—Edward fue obligado, ¿no es así?

—Sí —admitió —pero se ha obsesionado también.

—Llamé a Rosalie antes de ir a la tienda de los Newton, pero no estaba, pensé que estaba aquí.

—Practica de porristas —afirmó.

—Somos las únicas ociosas —rió Bella.

Alice rió suavemente, pensativa.

—Qué bueno que viniste, más tarde tengo que ir a recoger el regalo de aniversario de mis padres.

—¿Soy tu coartada? —dijo con resentimiento simulado. Alice rió de nuevo, aunque se veía distraída, como si tuviera mucho en que pensar.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—¿A mí? Nada, estoy perfectamente.

Bella entornó los ojos: algo planeaba. Alice se excusó y entró al baño. Bella creyó escuchar unos susurros y un «cállate y escucha» pero tan bajo que no podía estar segura. Tal vez ella también necesitaba una cita con su madre.

—¿Qué tramas? —preguntó cuando Alice regresó con ella.

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama, una en cada almohada de la cama doble, mirándose una a la otra. Alice puso su teléfono móvil entre ellas y cubrió la diminuta pantalla con su palma disimuladamente.

—Nada —repitió. —Sólo pensaba en que quería que fueras feliz.

—Soy feliz —afirmó desplomándose en la cama de Alice.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué no debería serlo? Tengo a mis padres, tengo a Charlotte, tengo a Jasper, a Emmett y unas mejores amigas adorables.

—Tienes a Edward —insinuó. —Aunque él no tiene a ti de la forma en que él quisiera.

—No empieces, Alice.

—¿Sobre qué, Bella?

—Sobre Edward. Él es mi amigo, sólo eso.

—Las dos sabemos que no es así. Nunca lo fue.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Que aceptes que estás perdida, completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi hermano.

—No es verdad —rebatió testaruda.

—Lo aceptabas cuando teníamos doce.

—Pero ya no tenemos doce—refutó otra vez.

—Pero cuando uno está enamorado no se desenamora de un día a otro. Acéptalo, Bella, están destinados. Las cosas no suceden por que sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si te enamoraste de él, es porque él también se enamoró de ti.

—Espera un segundo, estás dando por hecho que _sí _estoy enamorada de él, cosa que no es verdad.

—¿Ah, no? Y cómo explicas que te trabes cada vez que él sonríe y te sonrojes enfermizamente cuando él está cerca.

—Soy tímida —aceptó.

—¡No! ¿Por qué con Jasper o con Emmett no pasa eso? ¿Y con Mike?

—Porque… no lo sé por qué, pero así son las cosas. Y Mike me da asco.

—Todo tiene una explicación.

—¿Y tus «visiones», cuál es la razón de ellas?

—Sólo es intuición. No estamos hablando de mí —se exasperó. —Estás enamorada de mi hermano —la miró a los ojos, desempañando la verdad —y no lo puedes seguir negando. No te puedes seguir engañando a ti misma, no puedes seguir engañándolo a él.

Bella cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar sus comentarios. Ella misma sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía Edward sobre ella. Ella había aceptado sus sentimientos desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero lo había admitido para sí, expresarlo era más difícil.

—¿Es necesario responder cuando ya sabes la respuesta?

—Sí, sí lo es —sonrió con suficiencia.

—Estoy enamorada de tu hermano —susurró.

—¿Qué? Perdona, no te escuché.

—Maldición, Alice, estoy enamorada de tu hermano —aceptó con tono neutral.

—¿Podrías repetirlo?

—¡Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen! —chilló haciendo que Alice se tapara los oídos.

—Genial —rió. —¿Por qué Rose no está aquí? —lamentó dramáticamente.

Bella gruñó molesta, avergonzada por la confesión.

—Y si lo tienes claro, ¿por qué no se lo confiesas?

—Porque sería más estúpido aún que un suicidio —rodó los ojos como si fuera tonto de su parte no entenderlo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber. Bella no sabía si sentirse como en un interrogatorio policiaco o como en una entrevista de los insistentes reporteros ansiosos por conocer la vida de los artistas famosos.

—Fácil. Porque antes que nada, yo lo quiero como un amigo. Es mi mejor amigo desde que tenía seis y él siempre ha estado conmigo. Creo que una relación distinta a la amistad echaría todo a la basura. Independientemente de que no soy correspondida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Alice, no te hagas la tonta, sé que me entiendes perfectamente.

—No, —dijo riendo por lo bajo —me refiero a que, ¿cómo sabes que no eres correspondida?

—¡Porque es obvio! —bufó. —Yo soy muy poca cosa para él; nunca estaría a su altura.

—¿De qué hablas? Eres hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa… Por Dios, ¿por qué él no podría estar enamorado de ti? Explícame. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que lo hace tan inalcanzable?

—Que él es perfecto.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es así —la interrumpió. —Conoces todos los errores que ha cometido así que no afirmes algo que no es.

—Tal vez no es completamente perfecto, pero se acerca —rió. —Es muy inteligente, es educado, es responsable, prudente… Además de que tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás.

—Son iguales a los míos —carraspeó Alice, confusa.

—Jasper me entendería en eso mejor que tú. Desde que lo conozco, desde que _los _ conozco he creído que tienen los ojos más asombrosos, expresivos y preciosos que haya conocido. Pero, entenderás, amiga, que no puedo enamorarme de ti.

—Sería asqueroso —rió con ganas unos segundos. Después, dispuesta a continuar con el interrogatorio añadió —: entonces no estás dispuesta a confesárselo —no era una pregunta.

—En absoluto.

—Y si te dijera que… ya lo hiciste —murmuró rodando para quedar acostada sobre su espalda, viendo directamente al techo con una flamante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —se sentó en la cama y miró su rostro. Estaba completamente sorprendida y confundida.

—Ya lo has hecho —confirmó y mostró la pantalla de su celular.

Era pequeña, decía con letras negras «_Edward»_ y debajo había un cronometro que contaba los segundos de la llamada.

Los pequeños números marcaban once minutos con treinta y dos segundos. Bella fue consciente de que era tiempo suficiente para que _él_ hubiera escuchado toda su conversación.

—Alice, ¿¡Qué hiciste! —gritó. Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella. —¿Cómo has podido? —recriminó. Arrancó el teléfono de sus manos y cortó la llamada sin más preámbulo.

—Era tiempo, Bella, tienes diez años enamorada de Edward, no podía permitir que pasaran otros diez años y siguieran siendo tan estúpidos de no decírselo el uno al otro.

—No, Alice, tú no entiendes —una lágrima cayó, dándole a ambas a saber que sería la primera de muchas. —Cuando dije que no quería arriesgar mi amistad con él, eso te incluía a ti. ¿No te das cuenta? Si no me vuelvo a acercar a Edward, quiere decir que tampoco me acercaré a ti. No tienes idea de la tontería que acabas de hacer —habló rápida y exasperadamente.

—Eso —se levantó y se acercó a ella, su expresión era seria, informándole su completa seguridad —es una suposición, un posibilidad. Eso pasaría si él no te quisiera…

—¡Exacto! Eso es textualmente el problema.

Salió de la habitación y caminó a grandes pasos, sollozando, lamentando, tratando de llegar a la escalera lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

—Bella, no…

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Alice, quiero estar sola.

—Bella tú no lo entiendes…

—¡Entiendo que has arruinado todo! —bramó.

—Edward viene hacia acá…

—¡Otra razón para largarme de aquí! —dijo llegando al último escalón.

—Bella, ¿adónde vas? Está lloviendo, Bella, no seas estúpida, por favor, ¡no te vayas!

—Estaré bien —declaró firmemente.

—¿Adónde vas? —repitió Alice desesperada.

—A un lugar dónde pueda pensar y llorar todo lo que quiera sin que nadie me moleste —gritó.

—Bella…

Sintiéndose traicionada y dolida tomó el sendero a una velocidad por oportuna y avanzó hasta llegar a la carretera.

Alice entró a su casa ansiosa, llamó a Edward sin tener idea de qué hacer. Si bien sabía que era espléndido que Edward por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amiga le quería, estaba asustada de que Bella hiciera una tontería.

—¡Edward! —gritó llorando. Estaba avergonzada, siempre que algo sala mal, corría llorando con Edward. El siempre la sacaba de los líos en los que se enredaba. —Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice?

—Es Bella.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Enloqueció. Está mal, muy mal. Siente que la he traicionado.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, Edward, no lo sé, no quiero que se lastime.

—¿Tienes una idea de dónde pudo haber ido?

—No, dijo que iría algún lugar donde pusiera pensar y que nadie la molestara —susurró con la voz cortada.

—Tranquila, Alice, la voy a encontrar, pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, Alice. Adiós.

—Cuídate y cuídala —suplicó ates de cortar la llamada.

Edward tenía claro el primer lugar donde debía buscar, suponía —y esperaba— que sería el único. De camino le quedaba la casa de Bella, así que decidió sólo asegurarse de que o estuviera ahí, aunque las probabilidades fueran casi nulas.

Efectivamente, la casa de Bella parecía vacía, a excepción de una luz prendida, que imaginó que era Charlotte.

Continuó su camino velozmente, resbalando las ruedas sobre el mojado asfalto, apresurado por encontrarla. Salió de la carretera y sonrió levemente al visualizar el _Audi_ de Bella. Al menos sabía que estaba bien físicamente.

Se apresuró a recorrer la conocida distancia entre la carretera y el prado. Sus zapatos y sus pantalones estaban sucios y su cabello escurría. En ese momento detestó vivir en Forks, era demasiado húmedo.

En el centro de aquella hermosa pradera, empapada, estaba Bella, hecha un ovillo. Su espalda temblaba violentamente. A pesar del estruendo de la lluvia, escuchaba sus sollozos. Abrazaba sus rodillas flexionadas con fuerza y lamentaba cosas ininteligibles.

El se acercó con cautela, sabiendo que se sentía despreciada y traicionada. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado y tocó su espalda delicadamente. Sus ojos también se habían llenado de lágrimas por verla en aquel estado, pero no era notorio gracias a la lluvia.

Ella se tensó, temerosa y avergonzada. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró un segundo como si le costara reconocerlo. De un momento a otro su mirada cambio de expresar el lastimero dolor que la hería, a una de vergüenza mezclada con el enojo.

Puso las manos en el césped mojado y se arrastró para atrás, alejándose de él unos metros.

—Vete —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Bella…

—He dicho que te vayas —musitó con frialdad. — ¿A qué has venido? ¿A burlarte de mí? Adelante, hazlo. Ya estás aquí.

—Bella, no tengo porque burlarme de ti, vine a… —comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—No me interesa a qué viniste, ¿_estamos_? Sólo quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

Él se acercó a ella e intentó tocarla pero ella se alejó como si su roce le quemara.

—No me iré —advirtió.

—Entonces la que se va soy yo —dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—No, ninguno de los dos se irá hasta que me escuches —ordenó, intimidándola. Lo dije tan firmemente, tan seguro, tan exigente, que ella no pudo replicar.

—No voy a permitir que m pisotees—insistió. —Lo que escuchaste fue algo de lo que jamás debiste haberte enterado. Te enteraste, ahora déjame en paz.

—No pensaba hacerte daño —susurró con las manos en sus hombros. —Nunca lo haría.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? —sollozó. Su nariz estaba roja igual que sus ojos, su rostro de veía descompuesto, su expresión de dolor era casi contagiosa.

—A decirte lo estúpido que he sido por no haberte dicho en los últimos diez años lo mucho que te quiero —confesó. —Que eres la persona que más quiero, que jamás te haría daño y que lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

—Estás bromeando —concluyó ella.

—No —discrepó —nunca bromearía sobre algo así. Eres la chica más asombrosa que he conocido, la más hermosa, la más inteligente y a la única que he podido querer de esta forma.

Bella dejó de respirar unos segundos. Su cara estaba completamente ruborizada; su corazón latía con violencia, golpeaba su pecho con tal fuerza que temía que él lo escuchara. Recordó su conversación con Alice.

_Tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto jamás._

Luchó por no distraerse con ellos, pero eran tan atrayentes, como si un imán la jalara a su campo magnético. Como si estuviera atrapada en su órbita y fuera incapaz de resistirse a la gravedad.

—Vete —repitió. —Yo voy a estar bien, sólo quiero que te vayas. No tienes porque hacer esto,

—Bella, no te estoy mintiendo —suplicó.

—No te creo. Vete —exigió.

—Aquella vez que te besé, en mi casa, ¿lo recuerdas? Saliste corriendo como si estuvieras asustada. Lamenté haberlo hecho inmediatamente. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella no respondió. No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Porque —prosiguió al ver su confusión, su desesperación por salir de ahí —te alejaste de mí, te refugiaste en Jacob y evitabas verme todo lo que podías.

—Eso no es verdad —objetó.

—Lo es. Tardaste meses en volver a mirarme a los ojos y jamás volviste a confiar en mí. Por eso no insistí, porque eras tú quien no quería saber nada sobre mí.

—Yo… no, no quiero que me mientas más. Basta —se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la carretera.

—Tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado—dijo solemne, caminando tras ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y susurró: —No hay nada que quiera más que a ti.

—Yo… —trastabilló atontada por la confesión.

—No digas nada —pidió. —Sólo confía en mí.

Acercó sus rostros lentamente, le sonrió de la forma que ella amaba y cerró los ojos. Ella instintivamente lo imitó. Estaba paralizada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había besado a alguien. Recordaba con asco que había sido a Tyler Crowley. Aunque también recordaba haberlo abofeteado con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus labios se tocaron cuidadosamente, compartiendo un sentimiento de alegría inexplicable. El estómago de Bella se llenó de mariposas. La adrenalina recorrió sus venas; las lágrimas de ella cesaron y las remplazó una sonrisa estúpida. Algo dentro de ella anhelaba creerle, y después de sentir sus labios, de respirar su aliento, lo hizo. Edward dejó una mano en su mejilla, helada por la lluvia y a la vez tibia por su sonrojo y la otra la bajó a su cintura, abrazándola cariñosamente.

Se separó de ella y la envolvió con sus dos brazos, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Me gustas—dijo bajito en su oído, como si le estuviera revelando un secreto. —Más que nadie en el mundo. _De verdad_, me gustas.

Ella le devolvió el abrazó y cerró los ojos. Las enormes gotas golpeaban sus cuerpos, algunas lastimándolos. Las gruesas lágrimas de ella corrieron por su cara, mojándola más.

—Y tú a mí —asintió despacio.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que te enfermes —afirmó besando su frente.

La ayudó a levantarse, rodeó su cintura y la cargó fácilmente. Bella rodeo su cuello automáticamente, aterrorizada.

—¿¡Qué haces!

—Asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Edward, bájame —ordenó.

—No.

Discutieron medio camino hasta que Bella se rindió y lo abrazó más fuerte, temiendo caer. Edward la ayudó a acomodarse en su confortable _Volvo_.

—¿Y mi…?

—No te preocupes por tu auto, mañana estará en tu casa —prometió y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí —acarició su mejilla. —Le prometí a Alice que te cuidaría, y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella le sonrió, aún nerviosa. Pronto empezó a temblar de frío, estaba completamente mojada. No había nada que se le antojara más que su pijama seca y su cama calientita.

—Te vas a enfermar —susurró Edward, preocupado.

—Voy a estar bien —dijo ansiando deshacer con sus dedos la pequeña arruga que se formaba en el entrecejo de Edward.

Cuando se acercaban a la casa de Bella su celular timbró. Era tarde y no le sorprendería que fuera su madre recriminándole la hora, pero el número que aparecía en el identificador era desconocido.

—¿Hola?

—¿Bella? —llamó esa voz tan desagradable. Bella gimió.

—Hola, Mike, ¿cómo obtuviste mi número? —preguntó. Lo había cambiado hacía unos meses precisamente para que Mike no la acosara.

—Uno tiene sus contactos —rió. Bella imaginó que lo había obtenido del registro de la tienda de artículos para acampar.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Mike? —dijo amablemente. Vio con una sonrisa que Edward apretaba el volante y apretaba la mandíbula. ¿Estaba celoso?

—Bueno, como vamos a salir el sábado en la noche quería saber…

—Mike, tú y yo no vamos a ir a ningún lado —aseveró. Observó que Edward se mordía el labio para no reír. Podía imaginar la cara de Mike...

—¿Me permites? —pidió Edward afablemente. Bella le entregó el teléfono vacilante. — ¡Newton! Qué alegría oír tu dulce voz —dijo irónicamente.

—Cullen, ¿qué quieres? Espera un segundo… ¿qué haces con Bella a esta hora?

—Las cosas de la vida, Mike —jugó un poco con su estado de ánimo. —Tú sabes, la ironía del destino.

—¡Te has aprovechado de ella! —gritó. —Eres un idiota, pero no voy a permitir que te metas con Bella, cretino…

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. No soy como tú, yo sí respeto a Bella, no le acoso todo el día —se burló.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cullen?

—Nada, sólo advertirte que Bella no estará disponible el sábado en la noche —dijo tranquilo aunque con una nota amenazadora. —De hecho, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para otra persona que no sea yo. Lo lamento —terminó, aunque era obvio que no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Colgó el teléfono antes de entregárselo a Bella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —rió.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Claro que no, sólo tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no defiendo a mi _novia_ de patanes con Newton?

* * *

_Nota orginal,_

¡Holaaaaaa! siento no haber actualizado antes pero tenia mucha tarea jajaja, espero que le s guste, personalmente me gusto bastante escribirlo. Gracias por todos sus reviews, 748, son increibles, mi lectoras preciosas! Las adoroooo

Y son testigos que contesto cada uno de sus reviews y cuando no lo hago es porque de verdad estoy corta de tiempo, pero en serio, no puedo contestarles si no tienne cuenta. No los contesto aquí porque creo que es poco privado además croe que va contra las reglas... De verdad agradezco sus reviews pero facilitenme la forma de contestarlos.

POR FIN SE LES HIZO A ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS DESPUÉS DE 30 CAPITULOS!

Muchas gracias, un beso!

LizBrandon

* * *

**Fue un verdadero placer editar _este _capítulo.**

**Editado. 14.07.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**

* * *

_Les deseo un increíble estreno de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2. Sé que para muchas significa el final de un ciclo que empezó a hace diez años. ¡DAMN! Chicas, incluso las más jóvenes, experimentamos un fonémeno desde su inicio, y realmente no me creo que termine, yo era una niña de primaria cuando todo esto empezó. Es triste pero bueno... todo debe acabar. ¡Disfruten la pelicula, es buenísima!_

_Lizeth_**  
**


	33. Adversidades

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmett:18

Edward&Alice&Rosalie: 17

Jasper&Bella: 16

* * *

**Capitulo 32: Adversidades.**

Sus zapatos se deslizaron rápidamente por el piso pulcramente pulido del aeropuerto. Dejó atrás las escaleras eléctricas. Sus eternos miedos de caer al suelo habían sido reemplazados momentáneamente por la ansiedad. La pantalla que indicaba el estado de los vuelos marcaba que el avión proveniente de Chicago estaba a tiempo.

Había muchas personas abarrotando el aeropuerto, justo el lugar donde ella quería llegar. Se coló entre la gente, tratando de llegar al frente, no le importaba mucho las quejas de diversas personas, había esperado dos semanas para que llegara ese día.

El camino se fue despejando poco a poco según avanzaba. Los primeros pasajeros atravesaron las enormes puertas cristalinas arrastrando consigo una o dos bolsas de mano, mochilas o maletas pequeñas, neceseres y portafolios.

Observó con impaciencia la gente pasar. Había un hombre altísimo que agarraba a una mujer mucho más baja de la mano, parecían ser pareja, aunque el contraste de estaturas era incluso cómico. Un par de familias pasó, seguidos por un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes elegantes, ejecutivos al parecer. Niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, altos, bajos, blancos, de color, rubios y castaños pasaban por doquier. Pero no lograba encontrar a quien buscaba con urgencia.

—Bella, por Dios, ¿desde cuándo corres tan deprisa? —murmuró Rosalie sin aliento.

—El amor, Rosalie, el amor —se burló Jasper, detrás de ella.

—Oh, cállense —ordenó mirándolos sobre su hombro.

—Bella… —dijo Jasper riendo.

—¿Qué? —respondió comenzando a ponerse de malhumor.

—Mira —señaló hacia el frente.

Giró su cabeza hacia el frente y un se mordió el labio con fuerza para no expedir un grito de alegría. Sabía que se estaba comportando de forma estúpida e irracional, pero no le importaba. Lo único que veía a su mente era lo profundamente enamorada que estaba. La estruendosa risa de Emmett invadió sus oídos; alcanzó a escuchar, lejanamente, la voz soprano de Alice; a esa distancia, pudo ver la sonrisa torcida de _Edward._

Se veía avergonzado; sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas dándole un aspecto adorable. Un mechón de su despeinado cabello caía sobre sus ojos; la sonrisa que ornamentaba su rostro era de diversión; más de felicidad que de humor. En su mano derecha cargaba una maleta rosada —que obviamente le pertenecía a Alice— y con la izquierda revolvía su cabello nerviosamente. Acomodó en su hombro su propio estuche.

Bella, sin esperar un segundo, caminó lo más deprisa que fue capaz y rodeó su cuello ansiosamente. Él soltó su maleta y le devolvió el abrazo. Escuchó que Alice se quejaba sobre algo en el interior de ésta pero la ignoro. Se sentía ridícula, incluso parpadeó para que de sus cristalinos no corriera una traicionera lágrima.

—Te extrañé —susurró en el oído de Bella.

—Yo también —sonrió y besó su mejilla.

—Las dos semanas más largas de mi vida —sentenció Edward.

—Ajá… —confirmó pegando sus frentes —te quiero —dijo por primera vez en muchos días.

—También yo—aceptó rozando sus labios rosas. Ella le devolvió el beso, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas casi dolían.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, —rió Alice, recogiendo su maleta — nos quedó claro su amor pero, hermanito, ¿me prestas a Bella?

—No —dijo acomodando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bella.

—No tenían que hacer una escena en un lugar público —regañó Rosalie.

—No tenías por qué interrumpir —contestó Edward.

Rosalie bufó.

—Lo que yo me pregunto —protestó Emmett —es por qué Bella abraza a mi hermano y le dice que lo extrañaba… y tú ni siquiera me saludas, Rosalie Hale.

—Lo siento, —se excusó —hola, Emm, te extrañé mucho.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? —discutió.

—Mejor vámonos —aconsejó Jasper —se han visto por cinco minutos y ya están peleando.

Esme abrazó a Rosalie e hizo que Bella soltara a su hijo —aunque no desasieron sus manos— para abrazarla también. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió; mostraba sus sentimientos ante aquella relación con una simple pero significativa sonrisa. Bella respondió con una sonrisa cohibida.

—¿Y ya usaste tu dinero? —inquirió Bella arqueando una ceja, ofendida.

—No, en realidad no he encontrado nada que merezca gastar _ese _dinero.

Edward resopló.

—No puedo creer que hayas apostado a tu hijo.

—Era cuestión de orgullo, querido; y agradece que he ganado, que te hubiera hecho pagarlo tú mismo de no haber sido así.

—¿Yo por qué? —se quejó sorprendido.

—Por idiota —intervinieron Alice y Rosalie al unísono.

Bella rió recordando la desesperación de Lily.

—_Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento _—_chilló Alice en cuanto Bella dio un paso dentro de su casa._

—_Alice…_

—_En serio lamento lo de ayer, yo no quería que sufrieras es sólo que había pasado demasiado tiempo y yo…_

—_Lo que Bella quiere decir —intervino Edward —es que no te apresures y que la dejes hablar._

—_Lo siento —dijo otra vez._

—_N_o _fue correcto lo que hiciste _—_regañó. Alice articuló un «perdón». _—_Me dolió mucho, Alice, pero sé que lo hiciste con buena intención y, bueno, terminó bien. Más que bien._

—_Oh Dios mío, Bella, ¡gracias! Eres genial, y oh, no puedo creer que ustedes… oh, Dios._

—_No dije que te haya disculpado _—_se vengó. Edward miraba la pared como si jamás hubiera observado los muros de _su_ casa, tratando de contener la risa._

—_Oh, yo… entiendo. Sólo que… lo lamento de verdad, yo no quería, ¡de verdad necesito que me perdones! _—_trastabilló sintiéndose genuinamente culpable._

—_Lo pensaré _—_se mofó para molestarla._

—_Yo… no puedo hacer nada más que disculparme, si te comprara algo te enfadarías más, no estoy arrepentida _—_tartamudeaba un poco, tratando de explicarse mirando al piso_—_porque lo hice por ti, pero no puedo seguir así, Bella. _

_Su estado rayaba en la histeria, se veía culpable, mas no apenada por lo que había hecho. Había estado asustada de que le pasara a Bella._

—_Está bien, Alice. Sólo no lo vuelvas hacer, ¿sí? _—_pidió. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban más de lo común. Ahora creía que lo que dicen es cierto, reflejan los que sientes. Estaba eufórica, radiante; estaba enamorada._

—_Gracias, Bella. Gracias, gracias, gracias _—_murmuró rápidamente, todavía nerviosa._ —_¡Renée, Lily! _—_Llamó._ —_Me ha perdonado, ¡me ha perdonado! _—_corrió introduciéndose en la casa sin una dirección definida, como solía hacerlo cuando niña. Sus pasos, gráciles, eran tan rápidos que Bella temió que resbalara._

—_¿Qué hace mi mamá en tu casa? _—_preguntó a Edward._ —_Se supone que debería estar trabajando._

—_No tengo idea,_ —_se sinceró _—_sabes que ellas nunca explican nada._

_Bella se encogió de hombros; él la guió por el limpísimo piso de la entrada en dirección a la sala. _

—_Mi madre está loca._

—_Es buena persona _—_la defendió Edward._

—_Qué adulador _—_criticó._

—_Ya sabes, soy encantador _—_bromeó rodeando su cintura con los brazos._

—_Lo eres —afirmó cuando llegaban a la sala._

_Ella se giró en sus brazos, quedando frente a frente y rozó sus labios cariñosamente. Bella rió sin razón, sonrojándose adorablemente._

—_Eso era lo que trataba de decirles —suspiró Alice ante la mirada impresionada de su madre y las amigas de ésta._

—_Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando —suplicó Bella con sus frentes pegadas._

—_Eh… ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? —evadió la respuesta._

—_Oh, no —cerró los ojos, aprontándolos, augurando lo que se le venía encima. _

—_Isabella, ¿puedo saber qué significa esto? —Renée fingió enojo, cuando por dentro quería saltar de entusiasmo._

—_Hola, mami —susurró. — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Te pregunto lo mismo. _

—_Verás… —comenzó, pero se vio interrumpida por el ensordecedor grito de Esme._

— _¡Ja!¡Gané! ¡Gané! —chilló. —He ganado Lilian Hale, exijo mi recompensa. Trescientos dólares._

—_¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Edward._

— _En realidad —discrepó Lily con voz satisfecha —perdiste hace unos días oficialmente._

—_¿Qué? —dijo Esme._

—_La apuesta era que se besaran _antes_ de los diecisiete y la semana pasada Edward cumplió años, así que ya no cuenta._

—_No puedo creer que sigan con esa estúpida apuesta —murmuró Renée con indignación._

—_¿Tu entiendes una palabra? —preguntó Bella a Alice._

—_Para nada —negó perpleja._

—_Eres tramposa, Lilian —acusó Esme._

—_El trato era que su primer beso fuera antes de los diecisiete, lo lamento, Esme, pero tu hijo es un poquito lento._

—_¿Apostaron sobre la primera vez que nos besaríamos? —aventuró Edward._

—_Cuando eran niños —explicó Renée —Esme y yo decíamos que ustedes un día llegarían a ser pareja y Lily pensaba que era una tontería porque eran muy pequeños. Entonces apostaron que su primer beso sería antes de los diecisiete, entonces Esme ganaría cien dólares, si era el primer beso de Bella serían doscientos y si era el primero beso de ambos serían trescientos._

—_Entonces, mamá ganó —afirmó Alice. —Guau, mamá, ¡trescientos dólares!_

—_No, Edward ha sobrepasado los diecisiete—insistió Lily. —Y si mi memoria no falla hace unos meses vi a Edward besando a esta chica… ¿cómo se llama, Lauren? ¿O era Jessica?_

—_No me lo recuerdes —se quejó._

—_Cómo si no supieran que la primera vez que se besaron tenían quince —Alice rodó los ojos. Bella y Edward le dieron una mirada de enojada. —Ups, no lo sabían, ¿verdad?_

—_¿Qué dices a eso, Lily? —dijo Esme con aire triunfante._

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo —se rindió. —Cien. _

—_Edward, corazón, dinos, ¿Quién fue la primera chica que besaste? —indagó Esme amablemente. Edward se sonrojó._

— _¿Esto es necesario? _

—_Lo es, Anthony, lo es —contestó menos cortésmente._

—_¿Por qué Anthony? —resopló con incomodidad._

—_Porque no haces lo que te pido, Anthony —su tono cada vez era más irritado._

—_Bella—se dio por vencido unos minutos después._

—_¿Y tú, Bella? —el tono de Esme volvió a ser amable._

—_Edward —dijo rápidamente antes de que comenzara a llamarla por su otro nombre también._

—_¡No! —gritó Lilian. —No, Edward, recuerda, antes, en... la primaria ¿nunca besaste a una chica?_

—_Lo siento, Lily —rió Alice —pero si hubiera habido alguna, hubiera sido Bella._

—_¡No! Demonios, Esme, tienes demasiada suerte._

—_Lo sé —presumió y soltó una carcajada. —Ahora, mi dinero, por favor —pidió amablemente. Lily gruñó._

—_Es imposible, imposible —murmuraba Lily para sí misma._

—_Esto es incómodo —susurró Bella._

—_Bastante —concordó él—eh… nosotros vamos a… hacer la tarea— intentó alejarse ahí y Esme y Lily estaban tan inmersas en su discusión que ni siquiera recordaron que estaban de vacaciones —Esto… ¡Adiós!_

—_Bella_ —_dijo Renée _—_no creas que olvidaré esto. Cuando llegue a casa tendrás que contarme todo, con detalles, por favor _—_ordenó y se carcajeó al ver la repentina palidez de su hija._

—Creo que lo guardaré para una ocasión especial —comentó Esme.

—Claro, no todos los días te pagan porque tu hijo bese a alguien —bufó Edward.

—Edward, deja tranquila a tu madre, ella sabe lo que hace —reprendió Carlisle, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación sin saber de qué apuesta hablaban.

—Ya sabemos de dónde lo heredó Emmett —susurró Alice.

Bella rió y la abrazó por los hombros, también la había extrañado. Emmett y Rosalie caminaban detrás de ellos, a paso lento debatiendo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo está tu abuela? —preguntó Bella con educación.

—Bien, está muy feliz —sonrió Alice con orgullo.

—Alice le contó de nosotros —evidenció Edward.

—Oh —musitó Bella avergonzada.

—Está muy feliz, dice que ya era tiempo de que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren. Quiere verte. Dijo que tenía que volver a ver a la hermosa chica que había robado el corazón de su nieto favorito.

—Me gustaría verla también —aceptó.

—Mencionó que no podía esperar a la boda —cuchicheó Alice. Sonrió y se alejó con Jasper, quien mordía su labio para no reír.

Bella miró a Edward, parecía no haberla escuchado, de hecho, en su expresión no había habido ningún cambio. Ninguno, exceptuando que su sonrisa había crecido hasta hacerla completamente irresistible…

— ¿Comida mexicana o italiana? —dijo Alice dos semanas después, desde el asiento trasero del auto de Bella.

—Italiana —opinó Bella conduciendo por la carretera de Port Angeles a Forks.

—Mexicana—discrepó Rosalie.

—Bien —expuso Alice. —Será comida china.

—¿Por qué siempre ella gana? —Rosalie lanzó la pregunta al aire.

—Llevo años preguntándome lo mismo —concordó Bella.

—Aún es temprano —observó Alice. —El verano está por terminar, ¿qué hacemos?

—Olvida los cambios de imagen —ordenó Bella. —He tenido suficientes este verano.

—Sólo fue uno o dos —protestó Rosalie.

—¡Pero intentaron teñirme! —exclamó. —Lo siento, chicas pero me gusta mi cabello como está. No seré rubia.

—Está bien, está bien, nada de cambios de imagen —interrumpió Alice. —No hay nada que hacer.

—Fiesta de pijamas —pensó Rosalie.

—Ajá —convino Bella. —O películas.

—¡Noche de películas! —sugirieron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

—Llamaré a Emmett —anunció Rosalie

—¿Ya pensaste qué le regalarás a Esme por su cumpleaños? —preguntó Bella mientras Rosalie hablaba por teléfono.

—Sí, lo compré hoy cuando Rose y tú fueron por sus capuchinos. Lo estuve buscando por varias semanas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

—Lo compré en la tienda de antigüedades de _W. Front Street_. Te lo mostraré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Bella asintió. No hablaron mucho más en el camino hasta la casa de Alice. Rosalie tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio y pronto Alice la siguió. Bella no tenía idea del nombre, pero era tan repetitiva que lo imaginaba.

—Conduces demasiado lento —juzgó Rosalie.

—Sólo cuido nuestra integridad física.

—Suenas a comercial de televisión. «Si tomas no manejes» —reprochó Alice.

—De acuerdo, a la próxima conducen ustedes, ahora déjenme en paz.

—No nos culpes por conducir como abuelita.

Bella sólo rodó los ojos y siguió conduciendo.

Les costó media hora más de lo que hubieran tardado si hubiera conducido Alice o Rosalie pero no protestaron más para no molestar a Bella; Edward estaba en casa y él la defendería y no podrían disfrutar de hacerla enojar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Cullen Jasper y Emmett murmuraban algo ininteligible y Edward los observaba atentamente.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —discutía Jasper.

—Piedra —afirmaba Emmett.

—No lo parece —concordaba Edward con Jasper.

—¡Pero lo es! Así que gané.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Nada —saltaron los tres. Emmett y Jasper escondieron sus manos tras sus espaldas.

—¿Estaba jugando piedra, papel o tijeras? —se burló Bella. Aunque dentro de ella, sabía que era una manía contagiada de Alice.

—¿Qué han apostado esta vez? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—No creo que quieras saberlo, Rose —advirtió Edward con una sonrisa ladina.

—Emmett Cullen ¿qué hiciste esta vez? —gruñó.

—Nada, Rose, juro que nada —se defendió, un tanto asustado. —Eres malditamente entrometido, Edward.

—Yo no apuesto a mi novia, ¿no, Jasper? —miro a ambos chicos fingidamente decepcionado.

— ¿Que tú qué? —gritó Rosalie.

—No, Rose, no es lo que crees —suplicó.

—Eres un idiota, Emmett Cullen.

—Pero, Rose, no es verdad. Lo juro.

—Demasiadas apuestas para mi pequeña mente —aceptó Bella. —Emmett, no apuestes a Rosalie. Jasper, no apuestes a Alice —regañó. —Alice, Rosalie, a la cocina —ordenó. —Edward, no te entrometas más. ¿Está claro para todos?

Ellos asintieron en voz baja y la obedecieron.

—Pasar tanto tiempo con Alice afecta —bufoneó Rosalie.

—Sólo un poco —rió Bella.

Prepararon comida para todo un regimiento y aún así faltaría. Invitaron a Esme a unírseles pero ella refutó la oferta, afirmando que tenía cuentas que hacer. Se acomodaron en la sala dispuestos a ver un maratón de películas de distintos géneros.

—Compré algo para mamá —susurró Alice a Edward y a Emmett. —Le gustará.

—¿Qué es?

Alice rebuscó en una bolsa y tomó con cuidado una vieja pieza de cerámica. Era un jarrón largo con trazos que aparentemente estaban hechos al azar, pero en realidad era una costosa antigüedad

—Es de la dinastía… no lo recuerdo, pero mamá lo había buscado desde hace tiempo —aseguró. —El hombre de la tienda de antigüedades dijo que era único, aunque había muchas copias y era fácil confundirse. Me mostró una copia y realmente eran iguales. La única diferencia era que la imitación tenía un trazo ligeramente arqueado en extremo inferior. No se sentía tan suave como éste.

—Eh… ¿así como éste? —Emmett señaló una línea curveada en el extremo inferior del jarrón. Alice lo observó con atención.

—¡Ese sinvergüenza me estafó! —gritó enfadada.

—Tranquila, Alice. Tal vez se equivocó —supuso Edward.

—Sí, Al, seguro fue un error —apoyó Bella.

—Pero me va a oír —despotricaba Alice. —Nadie engaña a Alice Cullen y se sale con la suya... ¿Cómo pude creer semejante argucia?

Su voz se fue apagando mientras se alejaba. Tomó el jarrón y salió por la puerta del garaje muy enfadada.

—Ese hombre es mi héroe —aceptó Emmett. —La conozco desde que nació y jamás he podido engañarla.

— ¿Adónde va Alice? —preguntó Jasper cuando salía de la cocina.

—A recuperar su honor —bromeó Rosalie.

Edward puso la película que habían elegido, a pesar de que Alice se hubiera ido. Iría hasta Port Angeles, tardaría bastante en volver. Pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, no habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando Alice entró en la sala de nuevo, con aire desesperado.

—Mi Porsche murió —murmuró abatida.

—¿De qué hablas, Alice? —preguntó Bella.

—Murió —repitió. —No sirve.

—Alice un coche no deja de funcionar de un día para otro —debatió Edward. —¿Qué le has hecho?

—¡Nada!

—Yo voy —suspiró Rosalie.

—Por lo menos alguien me entiende —dijo con dramatismo.

Rosalie siguió a Alice al garaje y revisó cuidadosamente su Porsche. Volvió a entrar a la sala, riendo escandalosamente; Alice se enfurruñó.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido? —investigó Emmett.

—Parece que Alice olvido algo muy importante.

—¿Qué? —indagó Alice ilusionada.

—Alice, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste la estación de gasolina?

Su boca formó una perfecta O al comprender el problema.

—Ay, Alice, siempre tan descuidada —regañó Bella.

—_Necesito_ ir a Port Angeles —indicó. Nadie respondió. Rosalie se acomodó en uno de los sillones y, como los demás, observó los créditos iniciales de la película. Alice, impaciente, añadió—: ¡Ahora!

No tuvo que decir una letra más para que cinco llaves le fueran extendidas.

—Gracias, qué amables —sonrió.

—Toma —Bella lanzó las propias y su amiga, hábilmente, las atrapó.

—¡Me voy! —notificó.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —ofreció Jasper.

—No, gracias. Quisiera ir sola, ese canalla me va escuchar.

—Cómo prefieras —se encogió de hombros.

—Adiós —gritó.

—Adiós —respondieron sus hermanos.

—Ten cuidado —pidió Rose.

—Siempre.

Siguieron viendo películas por horas. Desde el comedias románticas —donde Bella y Rosalie no pudieron evitar soltar una que otra lágrima—hasta las de dibujos animados.

Había sido una tarde agradable, llena de risas, ligeros llantos, bromas y palomitas de maíz. Pero faltaba Alice. Nadie decía nada, pero todos sentían su ausencia. Pronto, el sol de hubo ocultado por completo y ahora las estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor. Esme preguntó por Alice y le respondieron que había ido a Port Angeles, aunque no le dijeron a qué había ido. Ella, al igual que los demás, le extrañó que aún no hubiera regresado ni llamado.

Pasaban de las diez y Alice aún no volvía a su casa. Llamaron a Alice una vez más, pero la operadora respondió lo mismo, su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

—¿Dónde estará Alice? —suspiró Esme.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, Esme —secundó Rosalie.

El teléfono sonó insistentemente, resonando en los muros de la amplia casa.

—Ojalá sea Alice —rogó Edward. —¿Hola? Sí, soy Edward Cullen. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo está? —las preguntas salían raídamente. Su voz sonaba preocupada. Esme incluso podía asegurar que su respiración se había acelerado. —De acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y tapó su cara con las manos. No tenía idea de lo que sentía y mucho menos de cómo decírselo a los demás; de cómo decírselo a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? —interrogó Esme.

Edward la miró; su expresión era inescrutable. De pronto sus facciones se habían vuelto duras, aunque vulnerables de alguna forma. Bella tomó su mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió las palabras de Esme.

—Era sobre Alice, ¿cierto? —predijo Jasper. Cuando convivías con Alice aprendías a adelantarte a los hechos y a tomar una perspectiva prudente de la situación. Jasper sólo frunció el ceño.

—Sí —aceptó. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces antes de continuar. —Alice tuvo un accidente.

—¿Perdón? Estas de broma, ¿verdad? —susurró Rosalie.

—No —dijo serio.

—¿Alice? —se sorprendió Emmett. —No, a mi hermanita nunca le pasa nada. Esas cosas solo le pasan a Bella —intentó bromear pero nadie le encontró gracia, ni siquiera el mismo.

—¿Mamá? —nombró Edward. —¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ¡Mamá!

Esme había dejado de respirar. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y negaba con la cabeza. No había respondido, la situación le parecía demasiado irreal para creerla.

—Dime que no es cierto.

—Mamá, tenemos que ir al hospital, no me pudieron decir cómo está…

—¡Dime que no es cierto! —exigió. —Dime que es otra de sus bromas. Por favor.

—Esme, tranquila, ¿sí? Alice va a estar bien —dijo Rosalie. —Seguro sólo son unos cuantos raspones.

Jasper estaba en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos con la cabeza gacha. No decía lo que sentía para no angustiar más a los otros, pero estaba tanto o más deshecho que ellos.

No esperaron más y se dirigieron al hospital. Alice estaba en urgencias y por el momento nadie sabía nada. Las paredes blancas combinaban con la palidez de Esme. De sus ojos brotaban incesantes y gruesas lágrimas de preocupación. Se había sentado en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera al lado de Jasper. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Por su parte, Rosalie hablaba con Emmett en voz baja. Jamás había visto a Emmett tan serio y tan maduro. Estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y Emmett estaba recargado en una de las escrupulosamente aseadas paredes. Rosalie parloteaba nimiedades para distraerlo pero él la ignoraba.

—Emmett, estoy tan preocupada como tú, pero tienes que calmarte.

—Es mi hermana —protestó.

—Es mi amiga, —contestó — pero sabes cómo son las cosas en los hospitales. Seguro tiene unas cuantas cortadas y las enfermeras insistieron en doparla. Alice siempre está bien.

Edward se apoyaba en la pared contraria a Emmett. A diferencia de éste, Edward abrazaba a Bella y ninguno hablaba. Él jugaba con el cabello castaño de Bella, sólo para hacer algo y evitar imaginar cosas que, esperaba, no fueran realidad.

Carlisle dobló en la esquina y miró a Esme sentada llorando desconsoladamente. Se le rompió el corazón de ver así a su esposa.

—Esme, no llores —suplicó sentándose junto a ella. —Ella va a estar bien.

—¿La has visto? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No —lamentó —pero verás que estará bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —sollozó.

—Confío en que así será. No llores más, ¿sí?

Ella lo ignoró y siguió sollozando en silencio, sintiéndose incomprendida. Él se rindió y la abrazó por los hombros.

Bella llamó a sus padres para informarles lo que había pasado y para que supieran que ella estaba bien. Carlisle intentó saber qué pasaba con su hija pero fue inútil.

—Alice está bien, ya lo verás —susurró Bella en el oído de Edward cuando un doctor se acercaba a ellos.

—Doctor Cullen —saludó formal. Se veían más o menos de la misma edad, y adoptaba el mismo semblante serio que Esme había observado en su esposo por años. Tal vez fuera algo que en la escuela de medicina enseñaran, o quizá lo aprendías a través de los años.

—¿Cómo está Alice? —quiso saber Esme.

—Es algo un tanto complicado —anunció.

—¿Qué tiene mi hermana? —cuestionó Edward con impaciencia.

El doctor, cuyo nombre desconocían, suspiró. Miró con una especie de lástima a la madre de su paciente. El desasosiego los inundaba, la preocupación estaba reflejada en cada uno de sus rostros; después de todo, no era cualquier persona, era una muy amada. Una muy querida hija, hermana, amiga y novia. El doctor soltó un suspiro y sin ver a nadie en especial musitó:

—Alice entró en coma.

* * *

_Nota original, _

_Hola :)_

_No me maten, ¿si? Me gusta mi vida, disculpen si tiene algun error es sólo qe si me ponia a revisarlo diez mil veces como siempre no lo iba a subir nunca._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hace unos caps **DIANA°chocolatte°poi!0** me pidio que le dedicara un capitulo por su cumpleaños así que, chicas, todas digan ¡feliz cumpleaños Diana! Fue ayer, y siento no haberlo subido ayer pero estuve un poqito ocupada._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews., ¡800! Vamos de 100 en 100, siguiente meta: 900, sería posible?_

_Las amo mis hermosas lectoras_

_Un beso_

_Liz Brandon_

* * *

**Editado. 15.07.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	34. Viviendo sin ella

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmett:18

Edward&Alice&Rosalie: 17

Jasper: 16

Bella: 16/17

* * *

**Capitulo 33: Viviendo sin **_**ella.**_

Ninguno repuso u objetó algo ante las palabras pronunciadas por el doctor. Los sollozos de Esme, que se había contenido por unos minutos, reiniciaron, llorando y soltando lastimeros gemidos ahogados contra el pecho de Carlisle. Ambos estaban impresionados y un dolor desgarrador corroía sus almas.

La respiración de Esme se volvió entrecortada, hiperventilaba sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte.

—Esme, tranquila —rogó Carlisle.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi hija está en coma? —trató de gritar pero su voz tan solo salió en un susurro entrecortado.

—Esme, si no te calmas tendré que sedarte —advirtió.

—No lo harás.

—Oh, sí, sí lo haré, mi hija está internada en un hospital, no dejaré que su madre también lo esté. Alice nos necesita, Esme.

Esme asintió una vez; respiró hondo y habló con voz más clara.

—¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

—No creo que sea conveniente —respondió el doctor. —Lo mejor sería que se fueran a descansar, Alice estará toda la noche en observación.

Esme asintió, no protestó. Dentro de ella sabía que no estaba preparada para ver a su hija.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? —la voz de Jasper sonaba lejana. Sus ojos, su nariz y sus mejillas se habían tornado rojizos. Sus rubias pestañas parpadeaban rápidamente tratando de disolver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Sin embargo, éstas eran mucho más gruesas de las que jamás hubiera pensado.

—No estoy muy enterado —murmuró el doctor —fue un accidente vial en la carretera de Port Angeles. Sólo ella está herida, si hubo más involucrados, están sanos y salvos —comentó la primera opción que había pensado y después añadió —: o simplemente huyeron.

—¿Quiere decir que, tal vez, alguien le hizo esto a mi hermana? —gruñó Emmett.

—Sólo es un punto de vista —rectificó. —Alice presenta movimiento en sus pupilas y algunos reflejos. Mañana temprano haremos unas pruebas para conocer su actividad cerebral. Presenta un estado de coma de primer grado.

—¿Eso es malo? —inquirió Rosalie.

—No exactamente, señorita. Hay muchas posibilidades de que recobre el sentido, pero debería esperar a mañana para darle un resultado concreto —parloteó un par de cosas más, en su propio idioma médico, que solo Carlisle entendió, y se excusó educadamente antes de retirarse.

—Yo no me voy a mover de aquí —expuso Emmett.

—Emmett, no tiene sentido que estés aquí —intentó persuadirlo Carlisle. —Ve a casa con tu hermano.

—No, y no puedes obligarme. Soy mayor de edad ahora, ¿recuerdas? —discutió. Carlisle suspiró.

—Si Emmett no se va, entonces yo tampoco lo haré —dijo Edward con la mirada cristalina.

—Yo no pensaba irme, de todas maneras —aceptó Esme. —No voy a dejar a Alice sola.

—Son tan tercos —se quejó Carlisle. —También debo visitar a algunos pacientes. Estaré al pendiente de Alice. Deberían considerar irse a casa.

—Ni hablar, Carlisle.

—Si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber, ¿sí? —trataba desesperadamente de tranquilizar a su familia, aunque él mismo estaba hecho pedazos. Tenía que darle soporte a una familia que había sido hecha trizas unos instantes atrás; reconstruir los jirones por pequeños que fueran.

Besó la frente de Esme y se despidió de sus hijos con una mirada.

Jasper se había alejado de los demás. Necesitaba pensar. Sus ojos insistían en derramar las lágrimas contendías; su cuerpo persistía en la idea de externar aquel dolor tan abrumador. La fría silla en la que se había sentado era el único apoyo que tenía para no desplomarse ahí mismo. Sus piernas flaqueaban. Quería tirarse a llorar como un niño; quería creer que todo eso era un mal sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría y podría volver a ver la sonrisa de Alice, bailando en sus labios, tan alegre como siempre. La sonrisa de _su_ Alice.

Los días pasaron y Alice no mejoraba. Habían investigado sobre el accidente pero no habían obtenido mucho, no había testigos ni pistas. El verano terminaría antes de lo que hubieran querido, las clases comenzarían una vez más y por más que quisieran evitarlo, debían asistir al instituto.

Eran conscientes de que Esme no permitiría que sus hijos abandonaran sus actividades y responsabilidades por estar con su hermana en el hospital, así que tenían que hacerse a la idea. La habían trasladado a un cuarto, donde Esme pasaba la mayor parte del día. Los demás se habían turnado para verla, ya que no podían entrar todos al mismo tiempo.

Un miércoles de unas semanas después del accidente Bella salió del trabajo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a visitar a Alice. Siempre procuraba llegar puntual para pasar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera. Las visitas eran en parejas y aquel día Edward y ella habían acordado estar juntos con Alice. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, el cielo volvía a ser gris.

—Genial —bufó —. Lloverá… _otra vez._

Anduvo por el ya conocido corredor hasta la habitación de Alice Cullen. Usaba prendas alegres, o atuendos que Alice siempre había querido que usara pero ella se negaba. Rosalie y ella no habían vuelto a comprar absolutamente nada más de lo indispensable; esa era tarea de Alice. No era una obligación, sólo se sentía vacía haciéndolo sin Alice.

Cuando entró al impersonal cuarto blanco se sorprendió de no encontrar ahí a Edward.

—¿Esme?

—Buenas tardes, Bella.

—Disculpa, no esperaba verte aquí.

—No te disculpes —pidió —sé que esperabas a Edward. Está con Jasper, fueron a comprar algo de comer, supongo.

—Jasper necesita distraerse, —observó Bella —ha estado muy mal.

—Sí, Edward te tiene a ti, pero Jasper se siente sólo. Rosalie intentó acercársele pero él no se lo permitió.

—Tampoco es que sea muy buena compañía estos días —aceptó—. A todos nos ha afectado.

—Hay que ser optimistas —fingió una sonrisa.

—Me preocupa Edward —comentó—. No es _él_.

—Él te necesita, Bella. Él necesita a alguien que lo ame, y creo que no hay nadie que pueda demostrárselo como tú.

Bella suspiró, tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Edward la necesitaba. Ella también se sentía triste y sola sin Alice pero suponía que no podía comparar sus sentimientos con los de Edward, después de todo, Alice y él habían estado _siempre_ juntos.

—Quedé de verme con Renée —dijo Esme, solo por comentar algo —. Dijo que quería decirme algo importante, ¿sabes sobre qué?

Bella iba a responderle que no cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Jasper demacrado y más desaliñado de lo que nunca había estado. Con marcadas ojeras y expresión monótona. Sus ojos, tan azules como siempre, sin embargo, con una intensidad resultado de la nostalgia que lo invadía. Era aplastante como una sed interminable, una necesidad de que ella despertara y terminar su eterno martirio. No obstante, no había frialdad alguna en su mirada, a diferencia de Emmett, él se veía indefenso, atemorizado como si no supiera qué hacer o cómo responder a la situación.

—Bella —saludó con tono aburrido, aunque la pequeña sonrisa que esbozó parecía sincera, como si en verdad le alegrara verla.

—Hola, Jasper. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—¿Edward? Creí que estaba contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Llegué hace un momento, estaba trabajando.

—Dijo que vendría aquí —explicó.

—Voy a buscarlo —contestó Bella rápidamente. Se acercó a Alice y besó su mejilla, revolvió su cabello y susurró en su oído —. ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que ir a asegurarme que tu hermano esté bien. Te quiero. Despierta pronto, pequeña.

—Bella, dile que lo lamento —suplicó Esme.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento no ser lo que él necesita —se afligió.

—Él te entiende, Esme, sabe que no es fácil para nadie, sobre todo para ti.

—Gracias, Bella.

Bella asintió y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña. Buscó en varios pisos a Edward, incluso se tropezó con Carlisle cuando pasaba, sin saberlo, cerca de la habitación de Bree. Preguntó acerca de Edward pero no lo había visto en todo el día. Le agradeció cortésmente y siguió buscando.

Buscó en el aparcamiento pero tampoco estaba su Volvo. Recordó que había mencionado que iría con Jasper.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —susurró en su oído. Ella se estremeció y siseó asustada.

—Edward —saltó —. No hagas eso.

—Lo siento.

Trató de sonreir torcidamente pero falló estrepitosamente. Fingió normalidad pero, como siempre, sus ojos lo delataban.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward?

—¿De qué hablas? No sucede nada.

—Claro —dijo sarcásticamente —. Edward, confía en mí, por favor.

—De verdad —insistió —. No sucede nada.

Bella lo observó durante varios segundos, escrutando su rostro. Sus lágrimas se escondían entre las gotas de lluvia. No era una tormenta, pero sí llovía lo suficiente para que le agua corriera por su cara y mojara considerablemente sus ropas.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—No digas tonterías, claro que confío en ti —murmuró con exasperación —.Vamos, —puso una mano en su espalda —Alice nos está esperando.

Trató de hablar lo más claramente posible, pero Bella no pudo evitar escuchar que su voz se quebraba al mencionar su nombre.

—No —declaró, parando en seco.

Él frunció el ceño, mirándola a la cara, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

—No voy a permitir que te sigas haciendo esto, Edward —exclamó —.Te estás dañando a ti mismo.

—No sé de qué hablas, apresúrate, quiero ver a mi hermana.

—¡No! —gritó. —Mírate, Edward, ¡mírate! Esto te está perjudicando demasiado; y si yo puedo evitarlo, lo haré —dijo firmemente—.Y si para evitarlo tengo que impedirte ver a Alice, lo voy a hacer.

—No puedes hacer eso —entornó sus ojos—. Estoy perfectamente bien, Bella. Estás exagerando.

—¡No exagero nada! —debatió —. Edward, no tienes que fingir conmigo, te conozco desde que éramos niños, sé que no estás bien.

—Lo estoy —repitió rodando los ojos.

—No lo estás, cariño —negó con la cabeza, con ojos vidriosos. Tomó la cara de Edward entre sus pequeñas manos y la acercó a la propia —. No lo estás.

—Yo…

—No —lo cortó con brusquedad—. Mírate, Edward, ni siquiera me ves a los ojos, no ves a nadie. No sales de ti mismo, eso no está bien, no está nada bien. Estás sufriendo.

—Bella, estoy bien es sólo que he estado distraído…

Ella, en vez de responder, lo besó en los labios dulcemente pero, como lo esperaba, no le correspondió el beso. Eso había estado pasando desde hace semanas.

—¿Lo ves? —sollozó. —Edward, no estás bien. Yo quiero ayudarte, yo quiero que sepas que estamos juntos pero tú no me lo permites.

El corazón de Edward se encogió por hacerla llorar, lo menos que quería era lastimarla. Por el contrario, si había tomado esa actitud era por eso, para no lastimar a nadie más.

—No, no hagas esto, Bella. Lo lamento, pero no llores. Por favor —suplicó.

—Por favor, —susurró de vuelta —déjame ayudarte.

—No puedes, Bella. Alice era parte importante de mí, no quiero lejos de ella. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, si ella no está, yo tampoco quiero estar. Si ella no va a volver entonces quisiera irme con ella.

La cara de Bella se torno rojiza, pero por primera vez en presencia de Edward, no era por pena, sino por la furia que la embargaba.

Lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo y se alejó de él. Se sintió culpable en cuanto vio su mano marcada en la piel nívea de su novio, pero la desesperación era más fuerte.

—Escúchame bien—dijo con voz amenazante —jamás volverás a insinuar algo como eso. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—No sabes nada—susurró dolido.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, Edward! No digas que no sé lo que sientes porque sí lo sé. Lo siento, justo en este momento lo estoy sintiendo. Alice es mi mejor amiga, tal vez no tenga la conexión, la unión que tienes tú con ella, pero yo quiero a Alice tanto como tú.

Él no respondió. La observó caminar exasperada, con sus facciones contraídas de rabia.

—¡Te prohíbo que hables como si ella estuviera muerta! ¡Te lo prohíbo! Porque no lo está, Alice no está muerta. Ella va a recuperarse, y tú —lo señaló —más que nadie debería esperarlo.

—Lo espero —agregó con calma.

—Edward —lloró —no puedes hacer esto. ¿No lo ves? Te estás dejando caer cuando esto aun no empieza. No sabemos cuánto tiempo Alice estará así, pero ninguno nos vamos a rendir.

—La extraño —murmuró mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Edward, que te quede claro, Alice no está muerta; ella va a volver. Ha pasado un mes, sí, y tal vez pasen dos o tres, quizá seis, ¡pueden ser años! Tú no puedes continuar así.

Él miró al suelo y hacia el frente pero no a ella. Le molestaba bastante que no la mirara.

—No puedo —aceptó.

—No puedes, ¿qué?

—No puedo estar sin ella, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Edward, cariño, —volvió a acercarse a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, esta vez más cariñosamente —entiende que no quiero que hagas esto por Alice, ni por tu madre, ni por mí. Quiero que lo hagas por ti.

—No creo poder hacerlo —lamentó con tristeza. —Ya no.

—¡No! No, Edward, eso es lo que quiero que entiendas, que vas a perder a muchas personas que amas durante tu vida, pero no por eso vas a perder la tuya. Tienes que seguir adelante.

—Lo dices y parece muy fácil —rió con amargura.

—Edward, yo sé que no es así, pero yo estoy contigo. Me tienes a mí, tienes a Rosalie, a Emmett, a Jasper, a tus padres…

—No quiero hacerlos sufrir, tienen suficiente con lo suyo —opinó.

—Ay, Edward —suspiró. —Haría lo que fuera por cambiar esto pero necesito que confíes en mí, que creas en mí.

—Confío en ti.

—Edward, ni siquiera me devuelves el beso. Necesito que estés bien, si de verdad quieres que yo esté bien, entonces tú ponte bien. Eres lo más importante que tengo, ya he perdido a Alice, dime ¿qué haría si tú me dejas también?

Él no contestó, sólo la miró con dolor. Sus cejas perfectas estaban arqueadas y sus labios no esbozaban ya su falsa sonrisa, estaban una línea recta, tensa. Parpadeaba rápidamente pero una que otra lágrima se colaba por sus ojos y goteaban desde sus largas pestañas.

— Piénsalo. Eso es lo que yo quiero que hagas, estoy aquí y no me voy a ir jamás.

—¿Podrías perdonarme? —farfulló con timidez.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —afirmó. Lo abrazó por el cuello fuertemente y dejó su rostro en su pecho. Su nariz se impregnó de su exquisito aroma revuelto con el olor de la lluvia. —Ven, vamos a casa.

—Alice…

—Ella no va a ir a ningún lado, Jasper estará con ella —prometió.

—Está bien —se rindió. Bella rió de su expresión derrotada y besó sus mejillas, limpiando las gotas que corrían por ella.

Él hizo una mueca cuando Bella caminó hasta su auto y abría la puertezuela del conductor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Nada, Bella, nada.

—No todos debemos conducir como lunáticos, Edward Cullen —regañó.

—Por favor.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Edward, para.

—No te pongas difícil, Bella.

La miró firmemente: realmente odiaba su forma de conducir.

—Tú ganas —bufó y lanzó sus llaves en una dirección cualquiera.

Inesperadamente, él las tomó sin hacer un solo ruido. Enfurruñada, se puso el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del pasajero. Edward le sonrió complacido, le recordó a la expresión de Emmett cuando ganaba una apuesta.

Extrañaba esas sonrisas, esas bromas, y el buen humor de Emmett. Como todos, últimamente se había comportado distinto. Ya no era el niño pequeño en un enorme cuerpo con esa expresión burlona que te hacía el día, ahora era alguien mucho más serio, más maduro. Esa imagen simplemente no era razonable, había dejado de tomarle el pelo a todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué robas mi auto y me llevas a no sé qué lugar sin tomarme en cuenta? —reclamó Bella.

—Tú sugeriste adónde ir.

—Sí —afirmó —pero tú casa está al otro lado.

—¿En serio? —bromeó—. Bella, sé dónde está _mi _casa.

—¿Entonces por qué tomas la calle equivocada?

—Porque vamos a _tu_ casa.

Bella lo pensó un rato, como si le costara comprenderlo, pero, en realidad, no sabía qué contestar.

—¿Por qué? —indagó después de un momento.

—Porque en mi casa están Emmett y Rosalie.

—¿Desde cuándo eso importa? Me gustaría ver a Rosalie, necesito hablar con ella.

—Puedes hablar con ella mañana. No es muy agradable estar cerca de Emmett estos días, —comentó —no sé cómo hace Rosalie para soportarlo. Todo el tiempo está enfadado.

Bella rió por la congruencia que tenían los diálogos de los hermanos Cullen. Edward enarcó una ceja pero no preguntó más.

—Creo que tengo una idea de cómo —respondió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar todo el tiempo con Edward? —había preguntado Emmett el día anterior, caminando por los pasillos del instituto. —Siempre está deprimido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque yo _amo_ a Edward —respondió con sencillez.

Emmett había rodado los ojos antes de entrar precipitadamente al aula de Lengua.

Edward había ido tantas veces a casa de Bella que no necesitaba pensar para llegar a ella, era automático. Las calles estaban mojadas, ya no llovía, pero había dejado enormes charcos atravesando las avenidas.

—¿Por qué debe llover todos los días? —lloriqueó Bella cuando habían llegado a su casa.

—Lo prefiero al sol —murmuró Edward poniendo los pies en el húmedo pavimento.

Caminó con cuidado de no resbalar y abrió la puertezuela de Bella. Era algo tan usual que Bella ya no se quejaba, por el contrario, esperaba por él.

—Extraño el sol —contraatacó Bella.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—No mucho —frunció sus labios.

—¿Te gustaría estar en Phoenix?

—No —respondió rápidamente. —Si estuviera en Phoenix, no estaría contigo —sonrió—. ¿No es el auto de Carlisle? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Quedé de verme con Renée— había dicho Esme.

Edward asintió frunciendo el ceño. Bella buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos rápidamente deslizó la llave en el pomo.

Entró silenciosamente a su casa, restregó sus pies en el tapete de la entrada para no manchar el piso y siguió caminando. Era algo común que ellos pasaran la tarde juntos en la casa de ella o en la de él.

—¡Charlotte! —saludó Bella. Besó su arrugada mejilla y ella sonrió.

Había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se habían visto; ambas lo habían hecho. Su piel blanquísima por la falta de sol, ahora estaba ligeramente manchada por pecas, su rostro estaba mucho más arrugado, pero seguía siendo tan dulce como siempre.

Charlotte contestó el saludo alegremente, realmente le hacía feliz verlos juntos.

—¿Dónde está Renée? —quiso saber Bella.

—Eh… en la sala —contestó dubitativa —. Sería mejor que no interrumpieras, creo que está ocupada.

—Ajá —musitó sin darle importancia al tono vacilante de Charlotte.

Edward caminaba pensativo justo detrás de ella. Bella ignoró el comentario de Charlotte y fue a la sala.

—Creímos que deberían saberlo —susurraba Charlie.

Su tono formal, tan poco usual cuando estaba en casa, era atemorizante. Se creó un silencio después de lo dicho por el padre de Bella, un mutismo tenso, lleno de dudas e inquietud.

—Lo que aún no comprendo es: ¿por qué a Alice? —dijo Esme con voz quebrada.

—Nadie quería lastimarla, Esme —consoló Renée con paciencia —. No a ella.

—No, —concordó Carlisle — no a Alice, sino a Bella. El problema fue que las confundieron, ¿cierto?

—Es lo que suponemos —asintió Charlie solemnemente.

—Hemos pensado que deberíamos marcharnos —aceptó Renée dolorosamente —no quisiéramos que alguien más resultara herido.

—¡No! —saltó Esme.

Bella y Edward escuchaban confundidos la conversación de sus padres. Asomaron sigilosamente sus cabezas para tener una pequeña visión de la escena. Los señores Cullen estaban sentados en uno de los elegantes sillones, tomados de la mano. El rostro de Esme se veía triste, demacrado y manchado por lágrimas secas. Carlisle tenía un semblante serio, pensativo, aunque su galanura era indudable, y aún en una posición tan formal, se veía como el retrato que hubiera pintado un famoso artista de varios siglos atrás.

Charlie y Renée les daban la espalda, sólo podían ver ligeramente a Renée. Se veía contrariada ante la declaración de Esme. Incluso ellos, que no eran parte del cuadro, habían sentido la pregunta que expresaban sus cejas arqueadas y sus labios fruncidos.

—No, —repitió Esme —eso destruirá a Edward. Ellos… Dios, ellos se _necesitan_ el uno al otro.

—Estoy de acuerdo —farfulló Carlisle, —es importantísimo que Edward no sepa esto.

—Me siento de verdad culpable —dijo Charlie con tristeza—. Tampoco quisiera que Edward se enterara, Alice es su hermana y temo que odie a Bella por esto. Ella es la menos culpable.

—Tampoco eres culpable, Charlie —la comprensión que destilaba la voz de Carlisle era tranquilizante —. Sólo hacías lo correcto.

—Ha sido el destino —dijo Esme con convicción—. Mala suerte.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si…

—Creo que ahora sé de dónde lo ha heredado Bella —lo cortó Esme —.Entendemos que no está en tus manos, Charlie.

—Gracias —musitó Renée—. Creo que sería lo mejor, mas no me siento capaz de separar a mi hija de Edward. Ella no me lo perdonaría.

—Ellos se quieren —coincidió Carlisle.

—Y se necesitan —repitió su esposa.

—Eso es lo que más me afecta —dijo Charlie—que todo esto esté dañando a Bella. Ella no la está pasando bien y es mi culpa.

—¿De qué hablan? —articuló Bella sin hacer ruido alguno.

«Dijo que quería decirme algo importante, ¿sabes sobre qué?»

Edward negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que tampoco tenía la más mínima idea.

—Alice se recuperará —alentó Carlisle.

—Eso espero. Estoy asustado que si Bella lo supiera me culpara —Charlie vio directamente al suelo.

La cabeza de Bella era un lío. ¿Era culpa de Charlie que Alice estuviera en coma? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward debería odiarla? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto?

Las semanas siguieron pasando, el verano llegó a su término y tuvieron que volver al instituto, así, sin Alice pero con la esperanza de que eso pronto cambiaría. Era lunes y Bella llegó al instituto relativamente temprano, no había tenido muchas ganas de quedarse en casa hasta la hora en la que salía habitualmente así que telefoneó a Edward para informarle que iría sola.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien golpeó su ventanilla suave e insistentemente, después de que hubiera aparcado. Se topó con la sonrisa torcida de Edward, mucho más alegre de lo que había estado desde hacía semanas.

Ella bajó de un saltó, jalando su mochila con ella y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sintió extraña, no entendía como una simple sonrisa podía hacer que no cupiera de gozo en sí misma. No es que Edward estuviera eufórico, pero aquel día se veía como si un acontecimiento le alegrar en verdad, a pesar de la pena que cargaba, aquel hecho era como un rayito de sol en un día nublado.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

—¿No lo imaginas?

—No tengo idea. Tú dime.

Caminaron por la acera sin una dirección definida, siempre solían hacerlo, sin embargo se acercaban gradualmente al edificio en el que correspondía su primera clase. Ellos compartían todas las materias a excepción de Cálculo, había sido una enorme sorpresa para Bella el primer día de clase pero, al ver que Edward ni siquiera se había inmutado en ello, comenzó a sospechar que él, su sonrisa encantadora y tal vez algunos dólares estaban detrás de ello.

Él rió ligeramente, su risa era tan suave y tan descargada de tensión, tan sincera que Bella comenzó a creer que era algo realmente importante.

—No sabes en qué día vives, Bella —negó con la cabeza, el cariño de se desprendía de sus palabras hacía que invalidara cualquier rastro de regaño.

—No, no es muy importante en estos días.

Él se detuvo en seco e hizo que ella lo hiciera también. Se paró frente a ella y, volteando hacia abajo, acarició sus mejillas con dulzura. Repentinamente, estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, tan delicadamente como siempre. El sabor dulce de su lengua se extendió por la boca de ella, inundándola hasta el paladar.

Bella parpadeó cuando Edward se alejó apenas un centímetro de ella. Él rozo sus labios repetidas veces sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Hoy es trece, Bella —informó —. Feliz cumpleaños.

Bella tardó varios segundos en que su cerebro tomara el verdadero sentido de sus palabras. Trece. Trece de septiembre. Ahora tenía diecisiete años. Diecisiete. Guau, eso era lo menos que se esperaba.

Él le entregó un pequeño presente, pero Bella era consciente de que, aunque la envoltura fuera pequeña, el costo podía elevarse mucho más a una caja enorme. Éste consistía en un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro.

—Espero que te guste —murmuró nervioso, aún cerquísima de sus labios —. Sabes que comprar regalos no es mi fuerte. Eso suele hacerlo… bueno, no importa.

Por un segundo su semblante volvió a afligirse pero recuperó la sonrisa lo más rápido que pudo, después de todo, era el cumpleaños de su novia.

—Alice, lo sé —suspiró —. No importa lo que sea —señaló —viniendo de ti siempre será por mucho el mejor regalo —dijo con amor.

—Los diecisiete son importantes.

—No tanto —le restó importancia —. Serían mejores si ella estuviera aquí.

Hasta entonces le había mantenido la mirada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña con semejante recuerdo. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos una vez más, había tenido que ser fuerte todas esas semanas, más de nueve semanas reprimiendo el dolor que guardaba su corazón, se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte por ella y por Edward.

No es que fuera tan importante la fecha, tan sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Esta vez no pudo contenerse y después de unos minutos se encontró sollozando contra el pecho de Edward. No quería hacerlo sufrir más, pero ella había tenido que reprimir su dolor y llorar en silencio, y ya no podía más. Finalmente, aunque ella no lo creyera así, era justo que él la ayudara a ella como ella lo había apoyado a él.

Edward limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y peinó su cabello con los dedos; besó su frente por última vez antes de entrar al aula, se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Recibió múltiples abrazos, unos sinceros, otros cariñosos, otros hipócritas y otros malintencionados. Ella sólo había podido rodar los ojos y gruñir cuando Mike Newton la invitó a salir para celebrar su cumpleaños, justo en la cara de Edward.

—Tal vez a cenar —sugirió caminando a su lado hacia el salón de Biología, que tomaban los tres juntos —.Podrías invitar a tus amigos… y a Alice, hace tiempo que no la veo —comentó.

Edward apretó los dientes y cerró los puños para no destrozar su mandíbula.

—Mike, no sé si lo hayas notado, pero tengo novio —contestó con voz amable.

—¿Y…?

—Idiota —murmuró Edward para sí mismo.

—Tenemos planes —mintió para hacerle entender que no estaría disponible.

—Hubieras empezado por eso, ¿adónde podríamos ir?

—Mike, planes de pareja. Él y yo. Por eso somos novios, ¿entiendes? —habló lentamente.

Edward jaló su mano y la metió al salón antes de que el chico rubio respondiera. Era temprano, el profesor aún no llegaba, se sentó en su incómoda silla e inhaló y exhaló repetidas ocasiones para tranquilizarse.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? —lamentó Edward.

Él día tardó demasiado en terminar, mas afortunadamente no tenía demasiado deberes para la tarde. Ella había ido sola al instituto y regresó de la misma forma, despidiéndose efusivamente de Rosalie y Emmett que irían al hospital ese día, juntos. Jasper, como siempre que tenía la tarde libre, corría apenas terminaban las clases al lado de Alice.

Edward explicó que tenía que recoger a su madre y llevarla a casa pero prometió que después iría a casa de Bella, para que no estuviera sola.

—No te preocupes, estaré con Charlotte —arguyó.

—Es tu cumpleaños —respondió.

—Es un día más —insistió Bella.

—Estaré allá en una horas —juró besando su frente.

Se fue antes de que ella pudiera contestar. No es que le molestara pasar con Edward el día de su cumpleaños, pero no quería que se apresura por ello: Alice estaba primero.

No tenía prisa, sentía un ligero hueco en el estómago, anunciando que, para la hora de la cena, tendría un hambre voraz. Cuando llegó a casa entró cansinamente y arrojó las llaves a alguna parte de la mesa de la cocina. Charlotte la abrazó por tercera vez en el día.

—Tú madre preparó un pastel para ti —comentó trivialmente —se sentirá muy ofendida si no lo comes.

Bella abrió los ojos y su cara se puso pálida, borrando cualquier muestra de color que pudiera haber tenido alguna vez. Charlotte rió a carcajadas de su asustada expresión, reía tanto, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Hace mucho que no escuchaba a alguien reír tan feliz.

—No le encuentro la gracia —intentó no sonreír, pero su risa era contagiosa que no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran un poco hacia arriba.

—Estaba bromeando, Bella —esclareció—. Renée me pidió que preparara un pastel, no te preocupes, no hay forma de que te intoxiques.

—Muy graciosa —rió.

Bella insistió en que comieran pastel juntas, sus padres no llegarían hasta después de la cena y no se le antojaba sentarse en el frío comedor a comer su pastel de cumpleaños.

—Siento mucho que esté pasando esto en tu cumpleaños, Bella —se había disculpado Rosalie—. Emmett y yo estaremos ahí por la tarde, lo prometo.

—Rose, —negó con la cabeza—no es necesario, estaré con Edward. Ve con Alice.

—No le pasara nada si se queda con Esme un momento —intentó persuadirla.

—Aún así —reiteró —no hay nada que celebrar. No me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que Alice está en el hospital.

Pasó la tarde acomodada en el sillón, llorando mientras veía Romeo y Julieta. Charlotte salió a hacer unas compras —sugerencia de Bella— dejándola completamente sola.

Sin esperarlo, el timbre sonó repetidas veces, como si alguien hubiera fundido su dedo contra el diminuto botón. Suspiró, pensando en la posibilidad de no abrir pero el repiqueteó llegaba a sus oídos contantemente, causándole dolor de cabeza.

Se levantó sin ganas y de camino tomó un clínex para limpiar su rostro, se vio en el espejo del baño y peinó su cabello, sólo para que no tuviera una apariencia tan abúlica.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritó con voz gruesa Jacob.

La abrazó con fuerza, fraternalmente. Su cintura se vio envuelta por sus enormes brazos y él besó su mejilla izquierda.

—Gracias, Jake.

Él se apresuró a darle su pequeño presente. Él se encogió de hombros, afirmando que no era mucho, que estaba seguro que el regalo de Edward había sido mucho mejor. Ella sólo rió. Esa misma mañana le había asegurado a Edward que no habría mejor regalo que el suyo, sólo porque venía de él, no podía decirle lo mismo a Jacob, sería hipócrita.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó después de haberlo dejado entrar y refugiarse en su tibio hogar —. Charlotte preparó un pastel.

Jacob asintió; él jamás rechazaría una oferta tan tentadora.

—¿Estás sola? ¿Qué piensa ese novio tuyo? ¡Cómo te deja sola en tu cumpleaños!

—Tenía algo que hacer, vendrá pronto —dijo queriendo creer que sería verdad, quería verlo.

Se preguntó si quería verlo sólo porque estuviera con ella en su cumpleaños o porque quería que él la abrazara para que ella pudiera seguir llorando.

—¿Algo más importante que tú? Deberías buscar un novio nuevo —sugirió.

—¿Sugerencias? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No lo sé, no tengo una lista de tus pretendientes —bufó.

—Oye, tal vez tú serías el candidato perfecto —ironizó Bella. Cortó una rebanada con cuidado y se la tendió, después cortó una para ella.

—Buena idea.

—Si sigues de payaso te sacaré de mi casa —amenazó.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué a tu amada sanguijuela no lo corres y a mí sí?

—Porque _Edward_ no dice tonterías. Creí que se llevaban bien, ¿por qué lo llamas por su nombre?

—Él tampoco me llama por mi nombre —se quejó —además es de cariño, Bella. Me agrada.

Bella rió.

Picó repetidas veces su pedazo de pastel, sin hambre. Jacob intentó entablar una conversación pero ella sólo sonreía y asentía en los momentos adecuados.

—Supe lo de Alice —murmuró cuidadosamente.

—Hum… ¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Fui al hospital el otro día, Leah se lastimó el brazo. La acompañé y me topé con Rosalie. Le pregunté porque estaba ahí y de pronto estaba sentada junto a mí afuera de urgencias sollozando lo que le había pasado a Alice. Creo que a su enorme novio no le gustó la idea de que estuviera conmigo…

—No es eso, Emmett piensa que eres genial, sólo ha estado diferente estos días.

—¿Por eso tu sanguijuela no está aquí? ¿Está con su chupasangre hermana?

—Sí —dijo bajito, mirando su plato —. No los llames así, son tan humanos como tú.

—Ellos son vampiros, nosotros licántropos —insistió, solo para fastidiarla.

—Tú tienes de hombre lobo lo que yo de astronauta.

—Quisieras que él estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza, pretendiendo no entender a lo que se refería, cuando en realidad lo sabía perfectamente, pero se había sorprendido de que lo adivinara.

—Te conozco, Isabella Swan. Desearías que justo ahora estuviera aquí en mi lugar.

—No, Jake, me gusta que estés aquí, en serio —farfulló nerviosa, no quería que pensara que se fuera.

—Oye, no estoy diciendo que no me quieras aquí, Bella. Sólo sé que lo quieres de diferente forma que a mí y ahora lo necesitas a él y no a mí. ¿Me equivoco?

—Jake, eres mi mejor amigo y me encanta que estés aquí y que hayas recordado mi cumpleaños, de verdad, gracias. Fue un lindo detalle —señaló la envoltura que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Sé que Alice es importante para ti, Bells, ella es tu mejor amiga. El día que fui a comprar el presente para Rosalie con ella fue increíble, ella es tan alegre y siempre encuentra la forma de hacerte sonreír, y, Bella, jamás dudes que te adora, la forma en que habla de ti… Siento lo que pasó.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, por favor.

—De acuerdo, si quieres podemos hacer una lista de tus pretendientes, aunque estoy seguro que soy el candidato idóneo —levantó una ceja y sonrió, pretendiendo verse atractivo para hacerla reír —. Acéptalo, soy mucho más guapo que el chupasangre que tienes por novio.

—Jacob Black te lo advertí —se levantó y jaló su mano izquierda para que se pusiera de pie también—. Es hora que el hombre lobo se largue.

—Vamos, Bella, sólo bromeaba —reía descontroladamente haciendo que su risa rebotara en las paredes como si fuera interminable.

Cuando pasó junto al teléfono de la cocina éste comenzó a timbrar y Bella tuvo que soltar su mano. Lo miró con los ojos entornados, mostrándose desafiante, puso un dedo sobre sus labios, para que no hablara.

—¿Sí? —dijo cuando tomó el teléfono —. Oh, hola, Edward —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios inmediatamente —. No te preocupes, no estoy sola. Ajá, estoy con Jacob. ¿Pasa algo, cariño? Suenas extraño.

—Seguro se comió a alguien —rió Jacob.

— ¡Cállate, Jake! ¿Qué decías, Edward?

—Es Alice, Bella —dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea. — Necesito que vengas, es importante. Ha sucedido algo… inesperado.

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Lo lamento,debí atualizar tenía antes, tenía escrito una parte pero tuve muchas complicaciones, el finde qe tenia qe escribir tuve qe ir de compras (lo se suena a pretexto, ¿a quien no le gusta ir de compras? pero en serio, fue horrible, recorri MUCHISIMAS tiendas sin encontrar lo que necesitaba) y el siguiente fin de semana, bueno, use lo que habia comprado, fui a Nuevo México, Estados Unidos a una boda y estuve ahi desde el jueves hasta el domingo, pero el año escolar casi termina, casi termino la secundaria y esto muy emocionada por eso. La semana que entra tengo puros examenes finales, pero no los tengo que presentar estoy excenta :D pero tengo que estudiar para mi examen de admision y la guía es larguísima :s_

_Sofi, te amooo, amiga. Feliz cumpleaños, siento haber tardado tanto u-u. Este capítulo es para ti, hermosa!_

_Alice.. bueno no le puedo adelantar mucho porqe ni yo misma lo sé. Pero les confesaré algo, no la voy a matar :D jajaja no en serio, se recuperara... en algun momento :D_

_Gracias por leer, mis niñas preciosas. Casi 900 reviews, guau estoii feliz por eso, chicas, ¡las amooo!_

_Ansiosa por ver Eclipse,_

_Besos_

_LB_

* * *

**Editado. 23.07.11  
**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	35. Encuentros Fortuitos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Edades:

Emmett:18

Edward&Alice&Rosalie: 17

Jasper: 16

Bella: 16/17

* * *

**Capitulo 34: Encuentros fortuitos.**

—Se ve más pálida hoy —observó con tristeza.

—Hay que tener esperanza, Emmett —Rosalie palmeó su espalda cariñosamente.

—Creo que sí.

Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella habitación que era casi como si Alice fuera parte del mobiliario. Ella era tan blanca como cada uno de los objetos que ornamentaba la pieza. Sus labios rojos y su cabello negro era lo único colorido en aquella habitación.

—Tengo que llamar a Bella —musitó Emmett, tan afligido como cada vez que ponía un pie en el hospital. Trataba de esconderlo tras ese semblante inmune y poco amigable. Pero cada vez que la veía, tendida sobre la camilla, más pálida que de costumbre, demacrada, sin todo ese maquillaje, joyería y ropa de marca esa máscara de frialdad caía, dejándolo indefenso, aunque sólo Rosalie lo supiera. —. Es su cumpleaños y ni siquiera he hablado con ella.

—Yo lo hice por ti, espero que no te moleste —dijo con inocencia —. Creí que no tendrías cabeza para ello.

—Oh, gracias —intentó decir algo más pero no encontró las palabras.

—No quería dejarla sola —comentó —pero ella insistió en que no había motivo para celebrar.

—Pero estaría con Edward, ¿no? Ellos parecen muy felices de que no nos entrometamos —sonrió sin felicidad.

—Esme le pidió a Edward que viniera, debe estar sola —frunció el ceño apenada.

—Al menos este año no estará atiborrada de regalos por dondequiera. Los odia.

—Sí, —coincidió —pero te aseguro que nunca ha detestado uno de sus cumpleaños como éste. Cuando la vi en el instituto creyó que no lo notaría, pero había estado llorando.

—Alice se volvería loca si supiera que Bella no recibió su «cuota anual de presentes » —dijo Emmett, triste. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, donde Emmett solo la observaba, incluso acariciaba su rostro, algo que nunca hacía—. Es muy bonita.

A Rosalie le costó un segundo comprender que se refería a Alice.

—Has tardado un poquito en notarlo —rió —. Alice siempre ha sido muy bonita.

—No me refería a eso —negó con la cabeza —hace mucho que no la veía así, completamente natural. Siempre usa maquillaje y se preocupa por cómo se ve. Me pregunto si alguna vez se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era sin todo eso.

—Bella solía decir que cuando estaba dormida se parecía más a Edward —convino Rosalie —. Jasper dice que prefiere no pensar que está besándolo a él.

—Ay, Alice —suspiró —. Desearía que despertaras…

—Todos, Emmett —Emmett giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano parado tras Rosalie; besó la mejilla de ésta y después caminó lentamente hasta la camilla para besar la de Alice —. Hola.

Emmett cabeceó y sonrió, saludándolo.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

—En casa —torció el gesto, no había querido dejarla sola —. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que viniera conmigo.

—Está con Charlotte —Rosalie intentó hacerlo sentir mejor —. Esme está con Carlisle y el doctor Gerandy.

Edward suspiró.

—Supongo que nadie se opondrá a que me quede aquí a esperarlos.

Rosalie leía, Emmett observaba a Alice y Edward sólo pensaba. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos. No pensaba en nada y al mismo tiempo en todo. Le pareció eterno el tiempo que esperó a Esme. No le desagradaba estar ahí, con Alice, pero creía que justo en ese momento Bella lo necesitaba más.

Desesperado, se puso de pie, se disculpó y fue a buscar a su madre. Tenía más de una hora ahí sentado.

Salió del cuarto y dobló en la esquina, a lo lejos, creyó escuchar la voz de su madre. Se sintió maleducado por escuchar una conversación ajena pero la curiosidad había ganado.

—Deberíamos decírselo cuando despierte —cuchicheaba Esme —ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Sí —concordó —. Pero creo que deberíamos hablarlo con Charlie, Alice no se quedará callada. Bella es su mejor amiga y nunca le ha guardado secretos a Edward.

—Creo que ellos lo entenderían… Bella siempre ha sido madura y Edward la apoyará.

—Esme, pero no es nuestro asunto, Charlie y Renée deben saber cómo solucionarlo.

—¡Sí lo es! Lo es desde que involucró a _nuestra _hija. Comprendo su posición pero Alice tiene el derecho a saberlo.

—Te prometo que hablaré con Charlie —besó su frente —. Debo irme. No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Ellos son como de nuestra familia…

—Lo sé, Carlisle, créeme que lo sé—aseguró Esme y asintió.

Edward, sin entender una palabra, creyó prudente hacer su entrada. Vio a Carlisle camina en la misma dirección que él, varios metros más adelante y entrar a una habitación.

—Mamá —sonrió —. Por fin te encuentro.

—Oh, había olvidado que ibas a venir —se avergonzó.

—No te preocupes —sonrió, estaba confundido por su conversación.

—Edward, ¡Alice! —gritó Rosalie jadeando. Parecía haberse agitado mucho, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente —. Esme, ven conmigo, Edward, llama a Bella, Emmett ha llamado a Jasper, ¡muévete!

Tomó a Esme de la mano y giró sobre sus talones apresuradamente.

—Rose, ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Edward, pero ella no le respondió, tal vez ya estaba demasiado para escucharla.

Se sentía desorientado, lo único que se lo ocurrió hacer fue llamar a Bella. Marcó su número con rapidez e intercambio unas cuantas apabulladas palabras con ella, sabía que su tono azorado la estaban desconcertando, pero las dudas ofuscaban su mente. Fue consciente de que ella estaba con Jacob y, por su tono de voz, que estaba preocupada por él.

Ella dijo que iría enseguida y eso lo tranquilizó.

—Te quiero —musitó, pero ella ya había cortado la llamada.

Suspiró y corrió, siguiendo la dirección que había seguido Rosalie seguida por su madre.

—Jake debo irme —apremió Bella colgando el auricular.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te digo que esta sanguijuela sólo te confunde. ¿Qué pasó con tus modales?

—¡Al diablo los modales, Jacob! —rebuscó desesperadamente en el cajón una bloc de notas para dejarle un recado a Charlotte —. Ve a la sala, en la mesa, busca mis llaves, rápido.

—Claro, ahora soy tu mozo.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —chilló garabateando el papel.

Sus manos sudaban y el bolígrafo resbalaba de sus dedos. Asía tan fuerte la pluma que marcó el papel. Pegó la pequeña hoja de papel en el refrigerador con un imán. Arrancó las llaves de las manos de Jacob y tomó su impermeable.

—Jake, lo lamento, pero tengo que ir a ver a Alice.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha pasado algo… inesperado —repitió las palabras de Edward.

—¿Qué? —insistió.

—¡No lo sé, Jake! Sólo debo irme, ¿sí?

—Saluda a tu sanguijuela por mí —asintió comprensivamente —. Y también a Barbie.

—Claro que sí, Jake, de verdad lo lamento.

—Oye, está bien. Bella, verás que Alice estará bien.

Ella subió a su auto velozmente. Para cuando se había puesto el cinturón, Jacob ya había desaparecido al final de la calle. Se prometió a sí misma compensarlo de alguna forma.

Una vez que se hubo olvidado de Jacob, el nerviosismo reapareció. Transpiraba, el sudor corría por su frente y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba hiperventilando.

Tal vez exageraba, pero sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante. Su corazón latía frenético, un presentimiento la envolvía como un manto de oscuridad que tapara sus ojos impidiéndole saber si era algo bueno o no. Nunca había deseado tan fervientemente estar en aquel fúnebre hospital de muros incoloros y aquella esencia a cloro y penicilina. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era curiosidad o preocupación. Siendo sinceros, ¿Qué era lo peor que pudiera pasar? Eso era algo que prefería no imaginar.

Subió a trompicones lo escalones del hospital, tan largos como nunca lo habían sido. La piel de sus labios estaba a punto de ceder bajo sus dientes. Por alguna razón estaba demasiado ansiosa. Caminaba más rápido de lo normal.

Tropezó con alguien, una mujer, fue lo primero que pensó pero su voz le hizo pensar que era una chica más o menos de su edad.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé, con permiso.

La miró disculpándose y siguió caminando, su mente no registró el rostro de la muchacha, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la angustia que sentía. Al menos no era la única ansiosa.

El corredor estaba tan reluciente como siempre. Corrió a través de él sin importarle las malas miradas de las enfermeras. Dobló en la esquina, donde estaba la sala de espera y debía seguir derecho hacia la habitación de Alice. Ya casi llegaba.

Ahí divisó a Edward, sentado moviendo sus manos ansiosamente, parecía estar esperándola.

—¿Edward?

—¡Bella! —saltó. No le sonrió ni besó su mejilla como siempre que la veía, se limitó a tirar de su mano y _arrastrarla_ por el pasillo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —exigió saber.

—Tienes que verlo tú misma —sonrió deslumbradoramente.

Estaba eufórico. Cómo no lo había estado en meses. Se sabía de memoria el camino, tenía que contar, una, dos, tres, cuatro puertas y abrir la quinta a la derecha. Era algo invariable.

Cruzó el umbral, y todo estaba igual. Todo tan blanco, tan uniforme, pero había algo distinto: unos grandes ojos verdes, aguardándola.

Bella contuvo el aire unos segundos para soltarlo después en un chillido estridente.

—Dios mío, esto es increíble —miró a Edward acusadoramente —. ¡Tú lo sabías!

Él le sonrió sin ápice de culpabilidad.

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —sonrió tanto que su cara dolía.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Estoy aquí —susurró Alice—y no me voy a volver a ir, te lo prometo.

Su voz tan dulce, tan ligera, tan llena de alegría sonaba aun más aguda que antes. En la habitación estaba Esme con una sonrisa de orgullo y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos.

Bella se rehusó a soltarla de inmediato. Sus menudos brazos envolvieron su cintura con fuerza y Alice devolvió el abrazo.

Rosalie había estado ahí con Emmett cuando Alice había despertado. Entonces, fue cuando Rosalie había ido a buscar a Edward y a Esme. Jasper se le había pegado a Alice como lapa en el mismo segundo en que había entrado al cuarto de hospital. Se le veía feliz, la abrazaba con tanto cariño que si alguna vez había sentido tristeza alguna, ahora era irrelevante, casi podías asegurar que no habría persona más feliz que él. La dicha y la satisfacción eran palpables.

—Me alegra muchísimo que estés bien, Alice.

—Gracias, supongo. Estoy un poco confundida. Recuerdo que me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte y luego… nada. Por cierto, —recordó —feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

—Guau, esto es increíble. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono? —reprendió a Edward una vez que hubo soltado a Alice.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —se defendió —Rose dijo «llama a Bella » y se fue.

—¡Y vaya recibimiento! —hizo un mohín que Bella creyó era adorable —. Ni siquiera había terminado de abrir los ojos y Rosalie ya había desaparecido y Emmett hablaba por teléfono y luego vinieron muchas enfermeras y sacaron a Emmett y me conectaron muchas agujitas, ¡cómo si no tuviera ya suficientes! Quería preguntarles qué había pasado pero, ¡me ignoraban! Y cuando menos lo esperaba una de ellas tomó mi brazo y me sacó sangre para «hacerme un estudio». Me dolió.

»Y luego viene mamá con Rose y en vez de decirme qué demonios estaba pasando, ¡se tiraron a llorar! Después llegó Emmett con Jasper e intentaron asfixiarme y decían «qué bueno que estás bien, Alice». ¡Pero nadie me decía qué pasaba! Pasaron como tres segundos y entró Edward, había cinco personas aquí y nadie era capaz de explicarme nada. Edward, igual que los demás, sólo me abrazó y dijo algo como que me quería mucho y se fue. Tuve que gritarles para que alguien tuviera la decencia de hablarme sobre lo que había pasado.

Alice narraba con tanta efusividad, moviendo sus manos para expresar su desesperación y hablaba tan fuerte que nadie hubiera supuesto que había estado inmóvil nueve semanas. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de Jasper, parecía muy cómoda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Bella.

—Podría estar peor —contestó con entusiasmo. Alice era de esas personas que nunca perdían el optimismo por adversa que fuera la situación —. Muero por irme de aquí. Y no creas que te has salvado, puedo darte un presente con una tarjeta de disculpa por el retraso.

Bella suspiró. Alice había vuelto.

Alice los obligó a contarles su día a día con detalles, escuchaba con interés, lamentando haber estado ausente tanto tiempo. Reía de forma tan libre y habitual, en sus ojos se veía que luchaba contra la somnolencia y reprimía bostezos, simplemente no quería volver a dormir.

Ansiaba que se presentara un doctor o una enfermera y le dijera que ya podía irse a su casa, pero sabía que por mucho que lo deseara no se haría real. No quería ser obligada a quedarse ahí más tiempo.

Quería levantarse de esa espantosa e incómoda camilla, ducharse y volver a hacer la rutina, ir al instituto, pelear con Emmett, hablar trivialidades con Bella y Rosalie, reír con Angela en Español y hacer desastres en el laboratorio de Química; dirigir al comité estudiantil, regañar a sus hermanos por su obsesión por el basquetbol, sentarse los sábados con Edward a _intentar_ aprender a tocar el piano, ayudar malogradamente a Esme a preparar la cena y que al final Bella tuviera que arreglar sus desastres, ir a casa de Rosalie y estar tanto tiempo ahí que terminaría dormida junto a Rosalie y al día siguiente debería usar ropa de ésta, remangándose pues Rosalie era mucho más alta que ella… Quería hacer tantas cosas que no sabía si le alcanzaría la preparatoria para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Alice —dijo Carlisle con cierto orgullo en la voz —. Qué alegría.

Llevaba un sobre entre las manos, estaba abierto. Sus cejas rubias estaban levemente fruncidas y su sonrisa era mucho más pequeña de lo que Esme hubiera creído que debía ser. Los escondía tan bien que casi era invisible, pero Esme lo conocía mejor que nadie, estaba enojado y mucho.

—Chicos, sé que están muy felices que Alice esté bien pero necesito hablar con ella, —notó que lo miraban sin comprender y añadió: — a solas.

Carlisle solía ser una persona muy comprensiva y siempre tenía una sonrisa consoladora, pero cuando daba una orden, era bien sabido que debía ser obedecido. La única que permaneció en su lugar fue Esme, al fin y al cabo, era la salud de su hija de la que estaban hablando.

—Jasper, quédate, por favor —pidió amablemente Carlisle. Él asintió y tomó el mismo lugar que había estado ocupando hasta ahorita.

Edward creyó prudente hablar con Bella sobre lo que había escuchado pues creía que sobre eso Carlisle quería hablar. Se alejaron del dormitorio para que no pudieran escucharlos.

—En primer lugar, —comenzó Carlisle — Alice, cariño, me alegra mucho que hayas despertado —se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, asiendo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, papá, gracias —le sonrió en respuesta.

—Bien, hay algo que _necesito _que me expliques —retomó el tema central, una vez más, frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se borró. Se veía abochornado —. O mejor dicho, que me expliquen —se dirigió a Jasper también.

—¿Sí? —contestaron ambos con inocencia.

Le entregó a Alice el sobre con brusquedad. Era blanco y tenía el sello del hospital, dentro, había una hoja con el nombre, la dirección y el teléfono del hospital como membrete con letras negras y formales. Alice y Jasper leyeron cuidadosamente el contenido; Jasper terminó primero y miró a Alice con una ceja arqueada. Alice rió escandalosamente cuando terminó de leer.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —preguntó Carlisle, serio.

—Esto es una broma, ¿no?

Esme pidió silenciosamente leer la hoja y Alice se la entregó. Leyó rápidamente y, al comprender su contenido, tomó el mismo semblante de Carlisle.

—Por supuesto que no —bufó Carlisle. —¿Ves que me esté riendo, Alice?

—Entonces debe ser un error —farfulló con aspecto prudente y circunspecto —. ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—La prueba de sangre que te tomaron —respondió monótonamente.

—Pues se ha equivocado —insistió severamente.

—Alice, puedes decirnos la verdad —la instó Esme.

—¡Es la verdad! —chilló —. Esa prueba está equivocada, yo no _puedo_ estar embarazada. Es _imposible._

—Alice, —continuó Carlisle, ignorando a Jasper que intentaba replicar, estaba demasiado enojado como para tomarlo en cuenta —puedes confiar en nosotros.

—¡Estoy confiando en ustedes! ¿Qué, no se dan cuenta?

Esme se sentía avergonzada, fracasada, y llorosa.

—¡Di algo! —exigió Alice a Jasper —. Diles que no es verdad, ¡díselos!

—Yo… estoy confundido, realmente no lo entiendo —aceptó Jasper en voz baja.

—¡No lo entiendes porque es imposible! —gritó —. Quiero que me hagan la prueba de nuevo —exigió.

—Alice estas pruebas no se equivocan, son tan exactas que incluso te dicen las semanas que tienes de embarazo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó —. ¡Mamá, tienen que creerme!

Alice arrancó de las manos de su madre la hoja de papel y s_o_nrió.

—Tienes razón, papá—dijo melosa —son muy exactas. Seis semanas.

—Estoy muy decepcionado… —comenzó a despotricar Carlisle y Alice rodó los ojos.

—Papá, papá, basta —lo cortó —. Qué vergüenza, papá. ¡Eres doctor!

Carlisle la miró confundido.

—Papá, es _imposible _que tenga seis semanas de embarazo, ¡porque tengo _nueve_ semanas aquí postrada!

La cara de Carlisle se ruborizó intensamente, su semblante decayó tan rápido como había llegado.

—Yo… yo…

Alice se mordía los labios para no reír; Jasper suspiró aliviado.

—Papá, relájate —pidió Alice —. Fue un error, estas cosas pasan. Tal vez haya alguien más con mi apellido o algo.

—Alice, lo lamento, no quería… pero la prueba…

—No te preocupes, papá —sonrió —. Puedes hacer la prueba otra vez, si quieres —extendió el brazo en el que la habían pinchado.

Carlisle, sonrojado, besó la frente de Alice y se disculpó con Jasper, murmuró que mandaría a alguien a tomar otra muestra pues necesitaban volver a hacer el estudio e investigar con quien habían confundido la prueba. Era algo insólito, pero eran humanos, y es de humanos equivocarse.  
—¿Por qué no decías nada? —Alice golpeó el hombro de Jasper y rió.

—No tenía nada que decir.

No tardó en entrar una enfermera que volvió clavar una jeringa en el brazo, ahora el contrario, de Alice. Después, suministró un líquido transparente en el suero de Alice, asegurando que necesitaba descansar.

Afuera, en el pasillo, Edward narraba a susurros lo que había escuchado, ella lo escuchaba atentamente. No tardó mucho en terminar entonces, ambos comenzaron a hacerse preguntas que no tendrían respuestas, pero pensaban que sería más fácil descubrirlo juntos. Entre las muchas dudas que tenían había una en especial que sentían que sería especialmente difícil desentrañar: ¿por qué no debían saberlo?

—Renée dijo que tal vez lo mejor sería irnos —recordó con tristeza.

—Oye, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó Edward —. Dijo que no se irían y si cambia de idea… siempre podemos pedirle a Alice que haga _otro_ plan para evitarlo. No es muy difícil subir a tu ventana.

Bella rió.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Digamos que no ha sido la única vez que subí —aceptó sonriendo torcidamente.

—¿Me has estado espiando, Edward Cullen? —acusó fingiéndose ofendida.

—Edward —llamó Carlisle —. ¿Puedes ir a recoger los resultados de Alice? Le tomaron unas muestras y ya deben estar los resultados.

—Creí que ya los habías cogido.

—Eh… hubo una confusión y tuve que mandarle a hacer unos nuevos. ¿Puedes ir y llevárselos al docto Gerandy? Es en el primer piso.

Edward asintió. Se paró frente a Bella y le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie; estaba en el tercer piso, tenían que tomar el ascensor.

—Entonces, ¿me has espiado? —reinició el tema.

—No espío, es de mala educación —declaró—. Sólo me he asegurado que estés bien.

—Aun así, es de muy mala educación —reprendió —. ¿Y si me hubiera estado cambiando de ropa?

—No digas tonterías. Sólo me preocupo por ti.

—Pudiste haberte roto algo —dijo con desaprobación.

—Mi papá es doctor, no me habría cobrado nada —le sonrió y la haló fuera de elevador.

Había un cartel azul con letras blancas en la pared que señalaba la dirección en la que se encontraba el laboratorio. Siguieron la flecha sin decir nada.

—¿Y si me obligan a irme? —volvió a decir, asustada de que la alejaran de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Edward apretó su mano, abrazó su cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Yo no voy a dejar que te lleven —prometió. Rozó sus labios y le sonrió.

Por segunda vez en el día, Bella se tropezó con alguien, una mujer otra vez. Si su memoria no le fallaba —que era muy probable —era la misma chica de hace un momento.

—¿Tú otra vez? —musitó cansinamente —. Estoy segura de que te conozco.

Debía tener dieciséis o diecisiete años, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos grises. A pesar de su aspecto arreglado de veía demacrada, preocupada. Era bonita, de esas chicas que resaltan entre las demás. Su rostro le era vagamente familiar a Bella.

—No estoy segura —aceptó Bella —. Me pareces familiar.

—A ti también te conozco —se dirigió a Edward.

—¿A mí? — vaciló —. Disculpa, pero yo no.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionándolos de arriba abajo.

—No recuerdo tu nombre…

—¡Ashley! —llamó otra chica y se unió a ellos —. Tengo los resultados. —Se detuvo cuando notó que Ashley no estaba sola. Les sonrió, o mejor dicho le sonrió a él y tendió su mano —. Soy Cassandra, qué gusto. Ashley, Hannah tuvo que irse...

_Ashley, Cassandra, Hannah…_

En un rincón de su mente, Bella guardaba esos nombres, pero prefería no recordarlos. Pero, entonces, supo quien era ella.

—Cullen, sí, tú eres Cullen, ¿cierto? —preguntó a Edward. Él asintió iba a responderle pero ella se le adelantó —.Edward Cullen.

_Ashley…_

—Ashley Cohen —susurró Bella.

—¿Sí? —tardó un pequeño lapso en darse cuenta que no la estaba llamando, si no identificándola —. Ah, sí, soy yo, ¿tú eres…?

Una oleada de furia la dominó y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Edward la miró sorprendido, luchaba contra las ganas de reír.

—Eh… Bella, deberíamos irnos —la instó.

—¿Bella? —dijo Ashley mirándola con desprecio, tratando de esconder el dolor que le había causado; sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

— Isabella Swan, ¡cuánto gusto verte! —dijo Bella con ironía —.¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando me rompiste el tobillo —masculló con rencor.

—Oh, eso —se sonrojó —. Éramos pequeñas, creo que nunca pude decirte que de verdad lo sentía, me enteré que no habías podido volver a bailar —musitó, pero se arrepintió cuando vio que Bella estaba dispuesta a abofetearla de nuevo —. De verdad lo lamento.

—Claro —se giró y tiró de la mano de Edward y siguió caminando por los resultados de Alice.

—¿Estás bien?

—Excelente ahora que ella sabe lo mucho que la desprecio.

—Fuiste dura con ella…

—¡Ella fue dura conmigo! Fue cruel, Edward, lo hizo deliberadamente, sabía que amaba lo que hacía y no le importó.

—Lo sé, Bella, pero que ella haya sido cruel contigo significa que tú tengas que ser cruel con ella.

—Lo siento, pero hace tanto que no la veía y ella continuó bailando y yo no podía y yo…—suspiró.

—Hay que olvidarlo, ¿quieres_? _—pidió cuando llegaron donde estaba la secretaria del área del laboratorio —. Buenas tardes, ¿los resultados de Mary Alice Cullen?

—Edward, qué bueno verte —sonrió la secretaria, había trabajado en el hospital toda su vida y, por lo tanto, conocía a Edward desde que había nacido—. Dame un segundo —rebuscó en un archivero y extrajo un sobre. Se lo entregó con amabilidad —. Disculpa por la equivocación, la señora Cullen me contó del problema que causó. ¡No imaginó a la pequeña Alice embarazada!

—¿Mi hermana está embarazada? —bramó sorprendido.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Hubo un problema con las muestras, —informó —tú hermana está muy bien, la chica que estaba embarazada se acaba de ir. Ashley parecía una chica tan inocente… —lamentó en voz alta.

—Oh, claro, la conozco —intervino Bella con amargura, aunque sorprendida por la novedad.

—Pobre chica—compadeció —. Es tan joven…

—Gracias, señora Dowling, con permiso.

Tuvieron que subir de nuevo, esta vez, al cuarto piso para llevarle los resultados al doctor de Alice. Bella agradeció profundamente no encontrarse de nuevo con Ashley. Tal vez se había excedido pero no había podido evitarlo. Sentía lástima por ella. La secretaria del doctor Gerandy también saludó entusiasmadamente a Edward, aunque ella no recordaba su nombre, pero su ligero parecido con Carlisle era suficiente para que todos los empleados del hospital supieran que era hijo del doctor Cullen.

—¿Quieres dárselos tú mismo? —preguntó Anne cuando Edward le hubo explicado que tenía que entregarle los resultados de varias pruebas al doctor Gerandy. —Estoy segura que le encantará verte.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó nervioso. Entró al consultorio del doctor Gerandy, llevando a Bella tras de sí, pero ella se negó a entrar.

—A él le gustará verte a _ti_, no a mí —protestó —. Entra tú, te esperaré.

—No tardo —convino.

Se sentía ofuscada, ¿cómo era posible que habiendo sido amigos toda su vida Edward conociera a muchas más personas que ella? Se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Es un buen chico —comentó Anne —.Te quiere mucho

—Eh, bueno, lo conozco desde hace bastante…

— Tú también lo quieres de la misma forma, ¿cierto? Hacen una linda pareja,

—Gracias —dijo bajito, avergonzada por las suposiciones de la mujer.

—Te es incómodo, ¿verdad? —rió —. Con los Cullen siempre lo es. Deberías haber visto a la esposa del doctor Cullen la primera vez que vino, ¡estaba tan abrumada!

—Supongo. Él… bueno, él conoce a todos aquí, siento que estorbo.

—¡Eres tan adorable! No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Isabella Swan.

—Claro, claro, Swan, Renée Swan trabajó aquí unos meses. Es tu madre, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero eso fue hace años. Luego le ofrecieron un puesto en un hospital de Port Angeles, en Olympic Memorial Hospital.

—Te pareces a ella.

—Me lo dicen seguido —asintió.

—Me parece que Edward tendrá que salir pronto —dijo varios minutos después. —El doctor Gerandy tiene una cita en unos minutos. Oh, mira, aquí viene.

Una muchacha alta apareció por el pasillo, caminando rápidamente y con garbo. Bella envidió su gracia.

—Buenas tardes —susurró —. Soy Jane, programé una cita con el doctor.

—Oh, sí, lo tengo anotado. Siéntate un segundo y enseguida te haré pasar.

—Gracias, pero en realidad venía a cancelarla

—Ah, está bien. No necesitabas venir para eso, cariño.

Ella hizo una mueca ante el sobrenombre.

—¿Puede cancelarla?

—Sí, claro —Anne garabateó algo en su libreta.

—Perdona —dijo Bella —. ¿Eres Jane Vulturi?

—Sí —dijo con frialdad.

—Soy Bella Swan, creo que íbamos juntas en el colegio cuando éramos pequeña.

—¿Isabella Swan? —dijo con un tono de voz extraño, como si el nombre le causara alguna emoción que Bella no pudo identificar —. Eras la chica que siempre estaba pegada a Alice Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Sí —rió avergonzada —. Sólo estuviste aquí un año, y siempre estabas con… ¿Alec? —Jane asintió — y luego ambos desaparecieron.

—Nuestros padres trabajan juntos, me mudé a Phoenix ese año.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi padre tenía un asunto que arreglar aquí y vine con él. Tengo algo de prisa así que, si me disculpas, debo irme. Espero volver a vernos, Isabella —rió por alguna razón que Bella desconocía. Sus ojos relucieron con un brillo de… ¿incredulidad? Y luego añadió: —hasta pronto, Isabella Swan.

Bella tragó en seco, nerviosa, como si presintiera que algo se le viniera encima… y no estaba segura de que fuera favorable para ella.

* * *

_Nota original,_

_¡Hola!_

_¡Despertó! Sí, ¡estoy muy feliz por eso! jajajaja, Lo sé tarde pero fue mi última semana de clases, ¿pueden creerlo? Cuando empece el fic apenas estaba empezando tercer año de secundaria, y ¡ya terminé! Hay varias cosas que me impidieron actualizar, la primera se llama The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, tareas, repasos, fiestas de despedida, mi guía de estudio para el examen de admision a la preparatoria, TOY STORY 3 jajaja_

_Pero me da gusto haber podido subir hoy:D Como pueden ver, Alice despertó y reapareció Ashley, ay como me cae mal jajaja, y Jane,¿alguien quiere apostar lo que va a pasar? Estaría encantada de leerlo en sus rr_

_Ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de leer sus reviews, lo siento!_

_Pero muero por leerlos! _

_WOOOOW 927 reviews! ustedes son INCREIBLES, chicas, ¡las amo!_

_espero leernos pronto_

_un beso_

_LB_

* * *

**Editado. 23.07.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	36. Los Diarios

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Edades:

Emmett:18

Edward&Alice&Rosalie&Bella: 17

Jasper: 16

* * *

**Capitulo 35: Los Diarios.**

—Muero por salir de aquí —resopló Alice con impaciencia. Peinaba su cabello rápidamente. Se miró en el espejo de bolsillo y lo guardó en su bolso. Pasó sus pulgares por debajo de sus ojos, limpiando el excedente de maquillaje.

—No exageres, Al—rió Bella —. No puede ser tan malo.

—Bella, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo asquerosa que es la comida de hospital —reprendió, — ¿por qué tarda tanto el doctor Gerandy? Quiero irme ya.

—Sólo unos minutos, Alice—tranquilizó Rosalie.

—No puedo creer que tendré que regresar a las benditas terapias, ¡me siento bien!

—Quiero verte intentar correr, apuesto que lo harás peor que Bella…

—¡Oye! —se quejaron al unísono.

—Alice no te has movido en doce semanas. Tienes que venir.

—Lo sé —suspiró —. Estoy harta de estar aquí, ¡quiero mi casa!

Bella y Rosalie doblaron la ropa que no iba a usar y la guardaron en la bolsa que Esme había llevado unas horas atrás. Alice estaba más que lista para irse. Golpearon la puerta un par de veces y, sin esperar respuesta, Carlisle asomó su cabeza por el umbral y sonrió. Estaba usando pantalones de vestir y una camisa azul, lo que indicaba que estaba ahí por Alice y no por trabajo.

—Buenos días —saludó —. Chicas, sé que están muy atareadas ayudando a Alice y se los agradezco pero, ¿les molestaría dejarme a solas con ella un segundo?

—¿Otra prueba fallida, papá? —bromeó Alice. Bella y Rosalie rieron por lo bajo, pero evitaron ver a Carlisle. Él se sonrojó.

—No, no en realidad.

Bella salió de la habitación seguida por Rosalie. Ambas besaron la mejilla de Carlisle antes de dejarlos de verdad solos.

—¿Por qué no entras? —preguntó con educación. Se sentó en la camilla, se sacó las sandalias y cruzó las piernas. Su espalda estaba increíblemente recta.

—Alguien quiere verte —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

Carlisle entró a la habitación. Lo siguió una niña de escaso uno cuarenta de estatura, delgada y cabello corto. Sus ojos azules brillaban felices.

—Buenos días, señorita Cullen —musitó en voz baja.

—¡Bree! —exclamó. Se levantó de la cama hábilmente, se agachó para quedar a su altura y acarició con sus pequeñas manos las mejillas pálidas de Bree.

—El doctor Cullen me dijo que estuvo enferma, señorita—habló con respeto. —Lo siento, pero me alegro que se encuentre bien.

—Bree vino a verte cuando estuviste inconsciente —explicó Carlisle con ternura.

—¿Hiciste eso, cielo?

Bree asintió, mirando hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rosas. Carlisle salió de la habitación sigilosamente, haciéndole saber a Alice de forma silenciosa, que las dejaría solas para que estuvieran más cómodas. Alice se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Bree en el sofá.

—Nadie había hecho algo tan tierno por mí como eso, Bree. Gracias.

—Sí, sí lo han hecho —asintió y frunció el ceño —. Una vez que vine, a su lado, estaba un joven, no sé cómo se llama, pero era rubio. Él le decía que la extrañaba y había llorado. Usted estaba dormida.

—Tutéame, ¿sí? Nada de señorita Cullen, sólo Alice. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Bree asintió energéticamente.

—Debe haber sido Jasper, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? —Bree asintió con la cabeza.

—Jasper Hale, es el mejor amigo de tus hermanos, ¿cierto?

—Tienes buena memoria —rió —. Jasper es mi novio —declaró—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Alice, preocupada por su enfermedad queriendo cambiar de tema.

Antes de su accidente, Alice había visitado a Bree en varias ocasiones, le llevaba uno que otro presente, a veces le pedía a Bella que hiciera galletas, lo que no le decía es que eran para Bree. Nunca se lo había mencionado a nadie porque no quería que pensaran que Bree era su obra de caridad, Bree no lo necesitaba, de verdad había llegado a encariñarse con esa niña. Tal vez era hora de que lo comentara con Jasper, o con Esme.

—Bien —asintió —. El doctor Woods dice que pronto estaré bien, que casi ha desaparecido —sonrió. Como siempre, evadía nombrar su enfermedad, Alice no estaba segura si lo hacía a propósito o simplemente no entendía del todo lo que significaba —. Dice que mi cabello crecerá otra vez —musitó emocionada.

—Ha crecido desde la última vez que te vi —aceptó Alice —. Te ves hermosa.

—Señorita… Perdón, Alice, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Lo que quieras, somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Puedo abrazarte? Si no quieres está bien, yo sólo…

Su gesto hizo que el corazón de Alice se ablandara. Ella, una niña inocente que sufría una terrible enfermedad, pedía humildemente un abrazo. No dejó que terminara de hablar y la estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—De verdad, gracias, Bree. Te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas preocupado por mí.

—Es que, bueno yo… te quiero.

—Yo también, corazón —susurró acariciando sus cabellos, del mismo color que los de ella —. Verás que tu cabello crecerá de nuevo, seguro que ya estás sana. El doctor Woods y mi papá son grandes doctor.

—Sí —afirmó —. El doctor Cullen siempre me dice cosas bonitas, como que me voy a curar pronto.

—Bree, ¿por qué no querría abrazarte? —preguntó con curiosidad. Haló a la menuda niña hasta un sofá y la sentó en sus piernas. Era mucho más ligera de lo que parecía.

—Bueno, es que en el colegio, mamá le dijo a la profesora que estaba enferma y una chica de mi grupo escuchó y se lo dijo a todos y ellos creen que si se me acercan se enfermaran también. El doctor Cullen dice que es una tontería.

—Lo es —musitó enojada —. No te preocupes, ellos no tienen idea de lo linda que eres y si tienen miedo de contagiarse o algo es porque son unos tontos.

—Hay dos chicas que no creen que les pase algo si están cerca de mí, son muy buenas conmigo.

—¿Lo ves? Esas son las verdaderas amigas. Un día te presentaré a mis amigas, a mis hermanos y a mi novio.

—¿En serio? —en sus ojos relució la ilusión.

—Ajá, ellos querrán ser tus amigos.

—Alice, es hora de irnos… Lo siento, ¿interrumpí? —dijo Bella al entrar a la habitación. Le sorprendió ver a Alice y a aquella niña en semejante situación, nunca había visto que Alice tuviera un lado maternal.

—Para nada, pasa —sonrió —.Mira, ella es mi mejor amiga.

—Huum, hola—dijo Bree, incómoda.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —inquirió cariñosamente.

—Bree Tanner —susurró.

Bella escudriñó el rostro de Bree cuidadosamente. A primera vista era muy parecida a Alice pero si la observabas meticulosamente Bree tenía la cara más redonda, probablemente debido a su edad, y su nariz no era tan respingada como la de Alice. Sin embargo, no podías evitar relacionarlas.

—Si hubiera dicho «Bree Cullen» no habría dudado ni un segundo que fuera tu hija, son parecidísimas —bromeó —. Hola, Bree. Soy Bella.

—Bree, Bella es la chica que hace las galletas con chispas de chocolate que tanto te gustan —informó.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, ¿tú eras quien las comía? Yo sabía que Alice no podía comer tantas galletas…

—¡Amo esas galletas! Eres una cocinera increíble —alabó emocionada por conocer a la persona que cocinaba las mejores galletas que había probado en su vida.

—Gracias —sonrió —. Cuando tenía tu edad, tal vez un poco menos, mi abuela me enseñó a prepararlas. A ella le quedaban mejor, ¿las recuerdas, Alice? Cuando venía siempre las cocinaba.

—Claro, Bella, recuerdo lo que pasó cuando tenía ocho años —dijo con sarcasmo —. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que me sucedió.

Y no fue hasta entonces que Bella relacionó ambos hechos. No había visto la analogía hasta que Alice los mencionó en la misma frase.

«—¡Tenías que haber visto la cara de Bella! ¡Estaba aterrorizada! —recriminaba Renee a Charlie, hace ya mucho tiempo. Era un recuerdo lejano, muy lejano, borroso e incierto —. Nos mudamos por una razón. Mejor dicho huimos por una razón y esa razón es tu estúpido trabajo —gritaba fuera de sí. — ¡Tenías meterte en con toda esa escoria! Si no fuera por ti, tal vez seguiría viva…»

—¿Pasa algo, Bella?—Alice la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Bree la observaba con curiosidad.

—Eh… no. Esme te está esperando, el doctor Gerandy se disculpó por no poder venir, está en cirugía. Debo irme, gusto en conocerte, Bree. Te haré galletas, lo prometo.

Su voz monótona hizo que Alice frunciera el entrecejo. Se levantó lenta y sin gracia alguna.

—Te veo en tú casa —se despidió.

—¿Estarás ahí? —preguntó dudosa.

—Iré con Edward más tarde, supongo. Adiós.

Salió apresuradamente del cuarto de hospital, nerviosa. Llegó a la planta baja donde Esme la recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

—Arriba, Esme, tengo que irme, lo lamento, bajará en un momento.

—Yo iré… —comenzó Edward.

—No —lo cortó Bella —. Tú vienes conmigo. Lo siento, Esme. Te quiero —besó su mejilla y arrastró a Edward hacia afuera. Esperaba no tener que volver pronto a aquel lugar, aunque sospechaba que _alguien_ deseaba verla ahí lo más pronto posible, y tal vez, que no saliera jamás. Al menos no por su propio pie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward cuando subió a su Volvo —. ¿Desde cuándo conduces _mi_ auto?

—Tú conduces el mío —se defendió —. Ahora, cierra la boca, tengo que pensar.

—Pensar, ¿qué? Bella, me confundes. ¿Adónde vamos?

—A mi casa.

—¿Por qué tienes prisa? —preguntó desorientado.

—Hay mucho que leer —afirmó —. Escucha, sabemos que alguien quiere asesinarme, ¿cierto?

—Huum, prefiero no pensarlo, pero creo que sí, lo sabemos.

—¿Por qué quieren matarme?

—Por venganza, creemos. No es contra ti, es contra tus padres —repitió lo que había estado analizando días atrás.

—Hay algo que no se me había ocurrido añadir —comentó —. Por eso vinimos a Forks, mis padres trataban de esconderse, o mejor dicho, esconderme. No querían que me encontraran. Y luego, cuando Renee intentó sacarme de Washington fue porque _ellos_ tuvieron que ver con la muerte de mi abuela. Y _ellos_ le hicieron esto a Alice. No creí que el hecho de que nos hubiéramos mudado estuviera relacionado.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que leer?

—Lo que sea que haya pasado, pasó en Phoenix —lo ignoró —. Ahí está la clave. Pero hay un pequeño detalle: no recuerdo nada. Vamos, tenía seis, es imposible que lo recuerde.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo sabremos? Renee y Charlie no te lo dirán.

—Investigaremos. Por eso hay que leer.

Esperaba que pudieran encontrar algo, la incertidumbre no era muy agradable. La desesperaba. Claro, cualquiera estaría desesperado si alguien quisiera matarlo y no supiera por qué. No dijo nada. Se esforzó por recordar algo pero era inútil. Lo único que recordaba de Phoenix era un enorme árbol de navidad en casa de su abuela y la sonrisa comprensiva de ésta. Se recordaba a sí misma abrazándola en su cumpleaños y luego dándole un regalo a ella y otro a su madre en el día de las madres.

—¿Crees que hayan sido ellos? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Crees que de verdad haya sido culpa de _ellos _que mi abuela haya muerto?

—No lo sé, Bella.

No había nadie en casa. Dejaron sus impermeables en la entrada y subieron las escaleras. No hablaban, ella pensaba ensimismada en las posibilidades de que sus pensamientos fueran ciertos, trataba de recordar algo pero era como si jamás hubiera vivido en Phoenix, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a leer?

Bella abrió la puerta de su armario y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar una caja. Era mediana, de cartón, tenia escrito algo en el frente pero no alcanzó a descifrar lo que era. Cuando por fin pudo sostenerla sin desequilibrarse lo miró seria.

—Escucha —advirtió —permitiré que los leas solo porque no puedo yo sola pero no tienes derecho a divulgar, criticar, opinar, ni siquiera a recordar lo que leas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué es? —insistió.

Dejó caer la caja en el suelo y ésta desprendió una nube de polvo que se expandió por la alfombra. Abrió la caja y lo dejó ver su contenido.

—Mis diarios.

—No sabía que tuvieras un diario.

—Lo tengo. De hecho, tengo muchos —observó —. No es raro que no lo sepas, nunca lo menciono, ni Alice lo sabe. Así que te prohíbo que se lo digas —pidió tratando de usar un tono amable. Era vergonzoso tener que mostrárselos a Edward.

—¿De qué servirá esto?

—Escribo en mi diario casi todos los días desde que tenía cinco años. Creo que podemos obtener algo de aquí. Especialmente de los primeros, cuando vivía en Phoenix.

—Es una buena idea —felicitó —. No podemos tardar demasiado —sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

Ella sonrió burlonamente.

—Seguro, lee catorce diarios, claro, una tarea muy sencilla.

— ¿catorce? ¿Cómo has acumulado tantos?

—Te lo he dicho, he escrito casi todos los días por los últimos doce años.

—Lo entiendo pero, ¿catorce? Es monstruoso, Bella.

—De hecho, son quince —abrió un cajón y le mostró un cuaderno color guinda grabado con letras doradas y decorado con sutiles mariposas.

El grabado señalaba su nombre en letras estilizadas: «Isabella Swan». Al lado, estaba marcado el año presente.

—Es… bonito —sonrió Edward.

—Me lo regaló mi mamá, todos son parecidos; tienen mi nombre y el año. Por supuesto, leer éste sería inútil, pues es muy reciente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que bajo ningún concepto leerás éste, sería vergonzoso. Hay que comenzar ahora. Empiezan en 1990.

Edward la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Se sentaron juntos, cada uno en una silla frente al escritorio de Bella. Pasaron dos horas antes de que Bella decidiera que estaba cansada de estar sentada y se acostará en la cama. Cambió de posición por lo menos tres veces hasta que por fin se rindió y terminó sentada en el suelo, al lado de Edward, recargados en la pared… y aún no llegaban al 2000.

—Lamento esto —susurró Edward —. No quería hacerte daño.

—¿De qué hablas? —Bella cerró el diario para ver el año: 1996.

—«Cuatro de noviembre de 1998»—leyó Edward con claridad. —« Hoy fue un día extraño. Asqueroso. Iluso. Emocionante. Decepcionante. Innovador. Todo al mismo tiempo. Alice me ha obligado a tomar clases de ballet, la idea me pareció ridícula, pero hoy tomé mi primera clase y no fue tan malo. Supongo que me gusta. Durante el descanso, Mike Newton me buscó.

»Me pidió que habláramos a solas. Estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Hacía mucho frío afuera. Él me preguntó si quería ser su novia y no supe qué contestar. Estaba abrumada. De pronto, de la nada, él intentó besarme. Su olor era repugnante. Lo único que pude recordar era cuán distinto era a Edward.

»Se acercó a mí decididamente. No esperaba que se detuviera. No lo hizo. Fue Edward quien lo detuvo. Se lo agradeceré eternamente. Quise evitar las preguntas de Alice así que escapé de ella, aunque claro, siempre tuve claro que me abordaría poco después.

»Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias, ¿no? Quise huir de Alice pero obtuve una confesión de Edward. Me di cuenta de que él está enamorado de alguien. Alguien perfecto. Alguien linda y amigable; comprensiva, lindos ojos; adorable. Sentí una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho cuando me lo dijo que creía que me tiraría a llorar ahí mismo. Hería. Hiere.

»Supongo que siempre lo supe. Lo que no suponía es que me iba a doler. Alice dice que debería darme cuenta de la verdad pero me pregunto, ¿qué verdad? Ella insiste pero creo que es una verdad que, dentro de mí, no quiero conocer…»

—Te dije que no tenías derecho a opinar —reprendió —. Es vergonzoso.

—No quería hacerte daño. Yo me sentía igual —informó —.No sabía que te iba a lastimar lo que decía.

—Tú no tenías la culpa. Quiero decir, no es tu culpa que yo estuviera enamorada de ti y yo no te gustara —se encogió de hombros.

—Ay, Bella tonta —suspiro —. Me refería a ti. Esa niña linda, amigable y comprensiva eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú.

—¿En serio?

Él rió.

—Claro que sí —rió más fuerte —. No puedo creer que nunca te hayas dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera lo recordaba —se quejó, aunque internamente estaba muy complacida de saberlo. —. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—En 1991 —asintió. Buscó la hoja que había marcado con un separador y leyó en voz alta: —«Voy a mudarme. Mamá dice que Forks me va a gustar. No me convence mucho la idea de que no salga el sol muy seguido, pero mamá prometió que haría muchos amigos. Mis padres crecieron ahí, y están convencidos que «será lo mejor para mí y mi seguridad». No entiendo cómo podré estar segura en un lugar donde el suelo siempre está mojado, ¡caeré más de lo que ya caigo! No quiero dejar a mi abuelita, la voy a extrañar mucho. Seguro conseguirán una de esas niñeras horribles, como Kebi. Papá dice que cuando sea mayor entenderé porque nos mudamos. Siempre le da vueltas al asunto y nunca me dice la verdad. Tendré que esperar a ser mayor, pronto cumpliré seis, pronto seré mayor, supongo…»

—Mi seguridad —repitió.

—Bella, ¿cómo podías escribir esto? ¡Tenías cinco años! Yo a los cinco años ni siquiera podía escribir mi nombre completo.

—Mi abuela siempre insistía en que escribiera lo que sentía en un diario, decía que era bueno para sí misma. Yo también encontré algo en 1994, déjame encontrarlo…

—Mira esto, en 1995. Dice que estabas asustada por la forma en que había reaccionado tu mamá, no esperabas que se deprimiera de esa manera. Ella había asegurado que tu padre tenía la culpa por…

—… meterse con semejante escoria. Eso lo recuerdo.

—Pero aún no sabemos quién —murmuró preocupado.

—No. No tiene caso seguir leyendo, después de que mi abuela murió no ha pasado gran cosa.

—¿Crees que Alice pueda recordar algo?

—No —frunció los labios —. Hoy hablé con ella. Dijo que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué mis padres se niegan a decírmelo?

—Ellos tienen sus razones, Bella. No pretenden lastimarte.

—Carlisle y Esme tal vez podrían hablarnos un poco de eso —sugirió.

—No, ellos consideran que no les corresponde decírnoslo, conozco a mis padres, nunca harían algo que creyeran que traicionaría a los tuyos.

Escuchó varios ruidos anómalos en el exterior. Bella miró el reloj. Marcaba más de las cuatro. Se levantó y fue a la otra habitación a investigar. Volvió a su propia alcoba a paso lento, cansado.

—Debemos ir abajo —avisó —.Charlie está afuera y si te encuentra en mi habitación, te matará.

Se hincó en la alfombra y acomodó sus cuadernos dentro de la caja y la volvió a poner en su sitio. Ordenó a Edward sentarse en la sala y fue a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Charlie enarcó una ceja cuando Bella le abrió la puerta.

—Oh, no lo sé, tal vez vine aquí porque aquí vivo —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Creí que estarías con Alice —se disculpó.

Bella no respondió.

—¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano para que estés en casa.

Charlie había dejado en el suelo su maletín y caminaba a la cocina, dónde se sirvió un vaso de agua.

—Olvidé unas cosas que necesito. No deberías estar aquí sola —observó preocupado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, Forks es más inseguro ahora de lo que era años atrás —su nerviosismo era palpable, ella solo simuló no darse cuenta.

—¿Ah, sí? A mí me parece que es igual de seguro que siempre.

—Bella, sólo hazme caso, no me gusta que estés aquí sola —farfulló con rapidez.

—No estoy sola. Estaba con Edward —le dio la espalda, acomodando varios platos en su lugar. En realidad deseaba evitar su mirada en ese momento.

—¿Está aquí? —su cara ahora tenía mucho más color de lo normal. Bella se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo. Charlie tenía ciertos problemas para aceptar su _nueva_ relación.

—Sí —lo encaró poniendo su mejor cara de confusión —. Creí que no querías que estuviera sola.

Él no le contestó. La vio fijamente. No quería que lo enredara con sus palabras de nuevo.

—Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Muy bien —mintió.

—Estás paranoico. Forks es tan seguro como lo ha sido siempre.

—Tal vez tengas razón —aceptó un momento después.

—Papá, ¿por qué venimos a Forks? —soltó repentinamente.

—¿Perdón? —musitó sorprendido.

—¿Por qué nos mudamos? En Phoenix vivíamos bien, ¿por qué el cambio?

—Bueno, Bella, es complicado. Eran muchas cosas: trabajo, familia…

—Tenías un buen trabajo allá y en Phoenix estaba mi abuela, pude haber pasado más tiempo con ella. ¿Por qué?

—Creí que eras feliz aquí —intentó distraerla —. Tienes buenos amigos e incluso un novio…

—Soy feliz —afirmó —. Pero no entiendo por qué. Phoenix era mejor opción en todos los sentidos, tanto para ti como para mamá. Allá podían ser grandes profesionistas y yo pude haber obtenido fácilmente una beca para la Universidad del Estado de Arizona. ¿Por qué?

—Es complicado —repitió.

—Solías decir que lo entendería cuando fuera mayor, ¿aún no soy lo suficientemente mayor?

—No, no lo eres —murmuró hostil.

—Tengo diecisiete, papá.

—Y aunque tuvieras treinta, Bella, no lo entenderías —gritó con desesperación.

—Inténtalo —desafió.

—Te quiero, hija, debo irme.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sin siquiera recordar la presencia de Edward. Éste se había puesto de pie y observaba de lejos a su novia y el padre de ésta interactuar. Ella estaba hastiada. Enfadada por no encontrar respuestas, frustrada por la falta de confianza de su padre, intranquila por su vida y la de las personas que amaba. Por Alice. Por Rosalie. Por Emmett. Por Jasper. Por _Edward_. La decisión fue tan súbita que nadie hubiera podido haberla predicho. Ni siquiera ella misma

—Quieren asesinarme, ¿cierto?

Charlie paró en seco. No se giró, los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza tratando de ignorar las palabras de Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¿Por qué atacaron a Alice? ¿Por qué te niegas a decírmelo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Entonces es cierto. Alguien quiere asesinarme.

—No, Bella, nadie te va hacer daño, yo no lo voy a permitir —se acercó a ella la abrazó. Él nunca expresaba sus sentimientos de esa forma. Bella se sorprendió cuando sintió a Charlie sollozar contra su cabello. No quería herir sus sentimientos —.Nadie te va a tocar, cariño.

Bella miró por encima del hombre de Charlie y se encontró con los ojos de Edward. Le sonreía comprensivamente, conmovido por Charlie. Quería decirle muchas cosas, como que él le iba a proteger tanto como pudiera, o lo mucho que la quería, pero no era el momento. No ahora.

Ella le devolvió una media sonrisa, deseando que nada de eso fuera verdad…

* * *

_Nota original,_

_¿Hola?_

_Sí lo sé, ya era hora. Bueno, ¿les gustó? Bella por lo menos sabe lo qe se le viene encima, o sabrá... Pobre Charlie me dio lástima.. jajaja_

_Quise hacer como un recuento pequeño para qe recordaran esos detalles. Bree.. reaparecio :D de verdad soy mala pobre niña, me cae bien Bree. Creo que no queda mucho de esto, no sé cuanto pero cinco capitulos se me hacen muchos :(_

_Chicas, mis chicas, 986 reviews? whoaaa gracias son geniales de verdad_

_Para explicar mi ausencia estuve de viaje en Texas unos días, fue genial, viaje con mis amigas por la graduacion y todo eso. ¡Ya me gradué! Gracias a todas las qe me desearon suerte para mi examen, me fue muy bien solo hay qe esperar que me den resultados, el 2 de agosto._

_Chicas, espero que les guste. Subí un One Shot y un Drabble, si tienen tiempo me encantaría qe los leyeran,_

_Gracias por todo_

_besos_

_LizBrandon_

* * *

**Editado. 23.07.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	37. Hoquiam

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

**Edades**:

Emmett:18

Rosalie: 17/18

Jasper16/17

Bella&Alice&Edward: 17

* * *

**Capitulo 36: Hoquiam**

—Supongo que debería irme, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar —comentó Edward cuando Bella se desasió del abrazo de su padre —. Esme quería que estuviera en casa antes de la cena.

—No —susurró Charlie —. Quédate, me gustaría que escucharas también. Además, Bella tiene razón, no quiero que esté sola. Por favor.

Por primera vez, desde que Bella le había confesado que Edward y ella mantenían una relación más allá de la amistad, Charlie le habló con amabilidad. Incluso podría aventurarse a asegurar que con súplica.

Edward asintió, más por educación que por prudencia. No creyó que fuera oportuno negarse. Charlie guardó los documentos que había olvidado en su maletín y se sentó en la sala, invitando a su hija y a Edward, silenciosamente, que lo acompañaran justo frente a él.

— ¿Podrías explicármelo? Por favor —rogó Bella suspirando pesadamente.

Charlie ignoró sus manos unidas y se aclaró la garganta.

—Renée y yo habíamos acordado ir a Phoenix justo antes de saber que ella estaba embarazada. Ella no quería irse, decía que quería quedarse por lo menos hasta que naciera el hijo de Esme, aún no sabían que eran dos—miró a Edward —. Renée sufrió por separarse de tu madre, se había encariñado mucho con Emmett. Pero era necesario. Me habían ofrecido un puesto en un despacho importante de Arizona. Había egresado de la universidad hacía muy poco y era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

»Logré que me reconocieran en poco tiempo y pronto me asignaron casos importantes. Bella tenía tres años cuando me asignaron un caso, relativamente sencillo. Era un fraude millonario a una empresa poco sobresaliente, tenían pruebas así que creí que no tendría complicación. No dudé en aceptarlo por su sencillez. Pude comprobar la culpabilidad ante un juez en pocas semanas.

»Pero, una noche, mientras analizaba el caso me di cuenta de algo extraño en las investigaciones. Recuerdo ese día muy bien, Renée estaba en casa de su madre y Bella había insistido en que leyera su cuento favorito —sonrió con nostalgia —. Un apellido. Era el mismo que el de un delincuente que habían estado buscando, uno de mis colegas llevaba el caso. Por supuesto, no era cualquier apellido, era uno extraño. Era italiano. Indagué bastante tiempo, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra razón, intentando descubrir si había alguna relación entre ellos. Y ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas.

—¿Eran familia? —inquirió Bella.

—Por supuesto que lo eran —bufó —. El muchacho que había cometido el fraude era su hijo. Pasó un año antes de que pudiera descubrir lo que en realidad escondían. No era sólo una familia, era toda una organización, si se le puede llamar así, que trabajaban en conjunto. Falsificación de documentos. Secuestros. Tráfico de órganos y, por supuesto, fraudes millonarios. ¡Incluso un banco estaba involucrado!

»Traté de ignorar el hecho de que ellos supieran toda clase de información acerca de Bella. Pero no fue hasta un día de mayo que me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo al respecto —miró a Bella con culpa —. Regresaste del colegio muy asustada, no dijiste mucho, sólo llorabas. Murmurabas algo acerca de que un hombre quería alejarte de mamá. No te separaste de Renée el resto del día —veía fijamente a la pared, aunque en realidad no veía los muros, Bella sabía que él la estaba viendo, muchos años atrás, abrazando a su madre atemorizada. Sintió lástima —. Me tomó meses arreglar todo para mudarnos. Una casa confortable, un trabajo para mí y otro para tu madre, y todo, evitando a toda costa que pudieran encontrarnos. Antes de venir atraparon y encarcelaron a unos hombres que pertenecían a esa familia pero eso no me brindó ni un ápice de seguridad.

»Probablemente no recuerdes aquel verano —se dirigió a Bella —. Te negabas a separarte de tu abuela, lloraste tanto el día que venimos para acá... Disfracé la situación mandándote con tu madre y tu abuela de vacaciones.

….

»—Si vamos a mudarnos, ¿por qué no me permiten estar en casa? La voy a extrañar —insistías antes de abordar el avión que las llevaría a Florida.

»Cuando venimos a Washington creí que estaríamos a salvo. Cuando tenías once pasó lo de tu abuela. Los hombres que habían encarcelado cuando aún vivíamos en Phoenix eran los hijos mayores del líder. Ellos buscaban a tu madre. Querían vengarse, pero no sabían dónde buscarnos. Marie era consciente de todo esto, ellos no le hicieron nada. Fue su corazón el que falló. Después supe que me habían buscado en nuestra antigua casa y luego… nada.

—Hasta hace dos meses —habló Edward con solemnidad —. Pero volvieron a fallar.

—No sé cómo, pero consiguieron la matrícula de tu auto, nuestra nueva dirección pero les faltó algo muy importante…

—La imagen de Isabella Swan a los diecisiete, ¿cierto? Me distinguían a los cuatro, pero han pasado trece años. Creyeron que yo era Alice.

Charlie asintió.

—Para ellos no eres Bella —dijo con pesar —. Eres Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie Swan.

El silencio llegó, adueñándose de todo, perturbando el ambiente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Bella revolvió su cabello con su mano libre, tratando de comprender todo lo dicho.

—Pienso que lo mejor sería irnos, pero tu madre se niega. Especialmente por ti. Todo ha sido por ti, Bella. Quiero irme porque es más seguro para ti, tu madre no quiere porque no está dispuesta a perder todo lo que ha construido, _han_ construido aquí. Ella no quiere separarte de tus amigos. Si no te lo dijimos antes es porque creímos que la ignorancia te daría seguridad… y tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué, aún cuando veías que tan cerca estaba, no me lo dijiste? Después de todo lo que pasó con Alice…

—Precisamente por eso —acotó, —si tú sabías que era mi culpa que Alice estuviera en coma, creí que me odiarías. Sin mencionar que Edward podría guardar resentimiento por ello. Es su hermana.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Nos esforzamos por protegerte. Y ahora no sólo es tu seguridad… —musitó hablando del coma de Alice.

—Tal vez irnos sería lo mejor —afirmó melancólicamente. Asió más fuerte la mano de Edward y parpadeó rápido para que no notaran su aflicción.

Edward bufó.

—¿Lo mejor para quién?

—No seas testarudo —regañó —. ¿Has pensado adónde?

—Florida es una opción. Illinois o Connecticut.

—Deberías convencer a mamá, probablemente debamos hacerlo.

—Bella no seas ridícula, eso no tiene sentido —rebatió Edward—. Haremos lo que sea necesario para que estés segura.

—Esto no se trata de mí, Edward —lo miró seriamente —. Créeme que lo último que me interesa es mi seguridad. No voy a permitir que los lastimen como lo hicieron con Alice.

—Eso hay que meditarlo, Bella. No podemos tomar una decisión precipitada —advirtió Charlie.

—¿No lo comprenden? —se levantó con brusquedad —. Tratan de asesinarme. Hablamos de personas sin escrúpulos, ellos no se van a tentar el corazón si necesitan asesinar a unos cuantos adolescentes más.

—Bella, no te pongas difícil, ¿sí? Charlie, por favor—pidió sinceramente.

—Edward tiene razón, Bella, la situación no es tan urgente.

Inevitablemente, Bella había soltado unas lágrimas, que habían enrojecido sus ojos y ruborizado su rostro.

—¿Podemos hablar luego? Ahora… yo quiero… no sé lo que quiero.

Salió de la sala con pasos torpes y rápidos, tomó su impermeable y salió de la casa. Esperaba que Edward quisiera ir con ella. Bajó las escaleras del pórtico con cuidado de no resbalar en el suelo cubierto de hojas secas que caían de los árboles a montones pintando el suelo de naranja.

—Bella —gritó Jacob en la acera.

—Jake, hola.

Él se acercó a ella a paso lento y despreocupado. Sonreía alegremente como si nada más importase. Era incluso más alto de la última vez que lo había visto, tan grande y corpulento como siempre. Sus ojos oscuros relucían de felicidad de ver a su mejor amiga.

—Qué bueno verte, pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería genial visitarte.

—Jake, no es el momento más adecuado, en serio lo lamento.

—Oye, ¿me vas a plantar otra vez? No he olvidado lo de tu cumpleaños…

—Ay, Jacob, es que eres tan oportuno —negó con la cabeza avergonzada de su comportamiento.

—¿Estás llorando? —dudó. Miró de soslayo el Volvo de Edward y frunció el ceño —. Fue él, ¿verdad? Él te hizo llorar —supuso —. ¿Qué te hizo, te lastimó? Espera a que lo vea y verás…

—Jacob, no —se apresuró a decir —Edward no me ha hecho nada, en serio.

—No lo defiendas —sus manos se volvieron puños y sus ojos ya no mostraban felicidad, ahora eran fríos y miraban hacia la puerta, como si rogaran que Edward saliera por ella para golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudiera por cualquier idiotez que hubiera cometido.

—Jake, gracias. Pero él no…

—Calla, Bella —musitó con dulzura. Sus dedos enjugaron las lágrimas que había derramado y ella no pudo evitar entristecerse más, sabiendo que también perdería a Jacob si se iba, pero no podía correr el riesgo de perderlo de una forma más dolorosa si se quedaba. La rodeó con sus brazos y besó su mejilla. No obstante, rozó sus labios con los de ella accidentalmente. Eran cálidos y tersos. No lo había sido un acto deliberado, pero ella sintió la necesidad de empujarlo por los hombros con sutileza y girar su rostro.

—Lo lamento, no quería… —susurró Jacob.

De pronto, sus anchos brazos dejaron su cintura con brusquedad.

—Nunca,_ nunca_ vuelvas a tocarla contra su voluntad —bramó Edward tomándolo por los hombros. Parecía a punto de explotar, sus facciones se habían crispado, deformándolas de tal manera que tenía un aspecto aterrorizante.

—Eso duele —gimió.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Edward? —preguntó Esme por tercera vez.

Esme guardó cuidadosamente las gasas que le habían sobrado y cerró la botella de alcohol que había usado.  
—Es complicado —repitió Edward.

Esme entornó los ojos.

—Debo comprar cosas para la cena, mantente lejos de problemas, hijo —lo miró con severidad —. Tendremos visitas así que no hagas nada que pueda avergonzarme. Asegúrate de que Emmett tampoco lo haga. Adiós, cariño —besó su mejilla y le sonrió. Subió su mirada y se dirigió a Bella —. No permitas que haga otra tontería de éstas —suplicó antes de besar su mejilla también.

Salió de la habitación con rapidez y escucharon como bajaba las escaleras.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

Él estaba sentado; le abrió los brazos y ella no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarlos. Miraba hacia arriba para enfocar el rostro de Bella, con sus manos en su menuda cintura. Ella envolvió su cara con sus manos acariciando sus mejillas suavemente.

—No tenías que hacer esto —regañó.

—Claro, debía sentarme a ver el espectáculo —gruñó.

—Fue un accidente. No era necesario que te le fueras encima.

—Lo dices como si él no pudiera defenderse —señaló su ceja.

—Le rompiste el tabique —recriminó.

—Ya me disculpé, ¿qué quieres que haga? Fue bastante humillante…

—Edward, estuvo mal —lo miró seriamente y Edward contrario a lo que ella pensaba, empezó a reír —. ¡Y ahora es gracioso! Golpeas a mi mejor amigo sin razón y ahora te ríes —bufó —. Tienes serios problemas de bipolaridad.

—Sé que no es gracioso —soltó una risilla —. Pero, ¡te pareces a mi madre! Me equivoqué, lo aceptó pero ya me disculpé. ¿Me perdonas? —pidió de una forma que Bella tuvo que maldecir por ser pareja del _hermano_ de Alice.

Bella delineó los cortes en los labios de Edward. Le había suplicado a Jacob que se detuviera; ninguno de los dos había salido muy bien parado, aunque Edward asegurara orgullosamente que Jacob había sufrido más. Se inclinó y acarició los labios de Edward con los de ella. Él le correspondió el beso alegre de que ella no estuviera enfadada.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto —le suplicó, aún con sus ojos cerrados. —Estaba aterrada de que te hiciera daño.

—Lo lamento —contestó apenado. —Prometo que no se repetirá. —Esperó a que abriera sus ojos para declarar: — Te amo.

—Ya lo sé —dijo con presunción dejando que él volviera a besarla. —También yo.

Definitivamente tenía que reconsiderar el hecho de irse de Washington. A pesar de todos los beneficios que pudiera conllevar dicha decisión, nada podría compararse con estar con Edward.

—…entonces Diego dijo que mis ojos eran lindos —canturreó una voz aguda en el piso de abajo.

Se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras. Ella no esperaba esto, en realidad quería hablar con Alice y Jasper sobre lo que había sucedido en verdad; con Rosalie y Emmett sobre las decisiones que debía tomar.

Alice, Jasper y una niña pequeña que Edward no reconoció reían alegremente en el recibidor de la casa. Bella pensó que tendría que esperar a que la niña se fuera para poder hablar. Decidió que, definitivamente, lo mejor era dejarles saber la situación. Pero no en ese momento. La sonrisa que le regaló Bree cuando la vio en las escaleras mejoró su humor notablemente.

—Bella —casi rió. Su voz infantil rebotaba en las paredes como una dulce canción.

—¿Quién es? —susurró Edward.

—Una amiga de Alice —murmuró de vuelta.

—¿De mi hermana?

—Es Alice —explicó. Soltó su mano y fue a abrazar a Bree. Ella no tenía idea de la forma en que Alice había conocido a aquella niña, pero no importaba. Bella creía que era adorable.

—¿No estás asustada? —preguntó Bree, desasiéndose de su abrazo con rapidez. En realidad, Bella _sí _estaba asustada, pero no de lo que Bree creía —. ¿No temes que te contagie?

—¿Estás enferma? —inquirió, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro.

Bree vaciló. No sabía muy bien cómo mencionar su enfermedad, no la entendía del todo…

—Bree está recuperándose —declaró Alice —. No vas a contagiar a nadie —prometió —. Él es Edward, mi hermano.

Ella lo saludó con la mano tímidamente. Él le devolvió el gesto, acercándose y la alzó en brazos. Era ligera.

—Alice, —susurró Bella —necesito hablar con ustedes.

—Dime.

—No, quiero que Emmett y Rosalie también estén aquí —murmuró seria.

—Bree debe dormir temprano. Rosalie dijo que vendría después, tenía algo que hacer…

—¿Bree dormirá en tu casa?

—Ah, sus padres iban a salir de viaje y decidí salvarla de una horrible niñera —rió —. Adivina quién era. ¡Kate! Me pregunto si es tan neurótica como Tanya…

Edward y Jasper se encontraron muy entretenidos hablando con Bree. Ella era tan inocente y parloteaba sobre el colegio, sus padres y mencionaba más de lo necesario a un chico llamado Diego. Bree sonrió ante la idea de tener amigos nuevos. Parecía no importarles que hubiera pasado los últimos meses en un hospital.

Llegó la hora de la cena y Emmett aún no regresaba a casa; ni siquiera había llamado. Esme se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación y pronto los pequeños ojos azules de Bree comenzaron a cerrarse. Alice se encargó de prepararla para dormir y llevarla hasta su habitación, la cual compartirían aquel día. Podía haberla llevado a alguna otra alcoba, pero le pareció horrible dejar a una niña sola en una casa desconocida.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar Emmett? —preguntaba Bella con preocupación.

Los pasos de Emmett resonaron al entrar, eran más fuertes de lo común.

—¡Emmett! —gritó Rosalie tras él.

—¿Qué? —respondió hostilmente. Su voz profunda se escuchó hasta el último rincón de la casa. Alice temió que Bree hubiera despertado.

—No seas ridículo —gimió —. Sólo estábamos estudiando.

—¿Viste cómo te veía?

—Me veía exactamente igual que todos los demás. Somos compañeros, Emmett. Es nuevo, sólo quería ver mis notas.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

—Emmett no grites, Bree está dormida —susurró Alice.

—¿Quién demonios es Bree? —dijo en voz igualmente alta. Su hermana le fulminó con la mirada.

—Sólo cierra la boca —exigió. Miró a Rosalie y añadió amablemente —: ¿Qué sucede?

—Emmett está celoso de mi compañero de laboratorio —rodó los ojos —. Royce es nuevo y necesitaba mis apuntes.

—¿Por qué tú? —gruñó —. Angela también está en esa clase.

—Fue casualidad, ya te lo dicho. Me vio en la biblioteca y creyó que podría mostrárselos.

—¡Por favor! —se dejó caer en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Rosalie suspiró.

—No quiero ver —dramatizó Jasper conociendo las reconciliaciones de su hermana y su amigo.

—Oye, él es mi amigo, se sienta conmigo en clase. Sólo eso —murmuró Rosalie.

—Por tu parte…

—Sí, tal vez sólo por la mía pero ¿de verdad te importa lo que él piensa?

Emmett se relajó apenas un ápice. Sonrió cuando ella dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Emm, Rose, luego se disculpan, ¿de acuerdo? —suplicó Bella —. Necesitamos hablar.

Se acomodaron en círculo en el suelo. No había necesidad de ello, había suficientes sillones para cada uno, era una costumbre que tenían. Bella inhaló varias veces antes de empezar a relatar exactamente la misma historia que había contado su padre unas horas atrás. Por supuesto, omitió la parte en que Edward golpeaba tan fuerte a Jacob hasta mover su tabique nasal, para evadir las bromas de Emmett.

Alice creyó recordar algo pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta pues era muy borroso.

—Charlie y yo convenceremos a Renée de irnos cuanto antes.

—Bella, no puedes hacer eso —rogó Rosalie.

—¿Qué haríamos sin ti? —concordó Emmett.

—Sin mencionar lo insoportablemente deprimido que estaría Edward —gimió Alice —. ¿Nos vas a condenar a eso?

—Charlie dijo que no había por qué precipitarse.

Edward la rodeó por los hombros.

—Podemos cuidar de nosotros, —dijo Jasper con calma —no te preocupes por nadie, mantente segura a ti misma y todo estará bien. Si crees que irte es la mejor solución, hazlo. Pero hazlo por ti, Bella, no por nosotros. Empieza a pensar en ti, no en Alice ni en Edward. En ti. Estaremos bien.

Un hilillo cristalino recorrió su rostro y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward.

—Vas a estar bien —animó Emmett —. Me encargaré de ello.

—Tienes que presentarme a la persona que saca de sus casillas a Emmett —rió Alice caminando por los pasillos del instituto —. Será un honor conocerlo.

—Cállate —contestó Rosalie de buen humor—. Ha sido amable, no merece que Emmett sea tan frío.

—¿Cómo se llama? —quiso saber Bella.

—Royce King. Su padre es el dueño de un banco y ha estado viajando mucho a Washington por lo que decidió establecerse aquí, viene de Arizona. Tiene dieciocho y es bastante atractivo.

—¡Y quieres que mi hermano se comporte! Te sabes todo su currículo.

—Aquí viene —dijo Rosalie en voz baja —. Buenos días, Royce.

—Buenos días —sonrió. Alice creyó que su expresión no era sincera.

Era alto, aunque no tanto como sus hermanos. Un metro ochenta, tal vez. Tenía ojos azules, mucho más claros que los de Jasper. Su cabello rubio estaba un tanto desordenado y su piel, aunque era blanca, estaba bronceada.

—Tú eres Alice Cullen—no era una pregunta, la asustó un poco la forma en que la miraba — Y tú Isabella Swan.

Rosalie arrugó el entrecejo, no recordaba haber mencionado el nombre completo de Bella…

—Sí —confirmó Alice mirándolo vacilante —. Mucho gusto.

—Rosalie, tenemos clase —apremió afable —.Hasta luego, Alice, Isabella.

—Bella —corrigió.

El asintió repetidas veces y aun así, se despidió una vez más llamándola Isabella.

—No me agrada —comentó Bella cuando se hubieron sentado en Lengua.

—Ni a mí. Se ve falso. Hay que mantener a Rosalie lejos de él.

—No es para tanto —bufó Bella.

—Eso espero…

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, las fiestas de fin de año se aproximaban. La nieve, los regalos, el cumpleaños de Rosalie y se aproximaba el de Jasper; las compras para la cena de Día de Gracias y luego la de Navidad, además de los exámenes y tareas, mantuvieron a Bella ocupada dejándola olvidar un momento todo lo que había tenido que asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Las visitas de Bree se hicieron más frecuentes. Un día de finales de noviembre Alice, Bree y Bella se habían reunido en la casa de ésta última a preparar galletas. Mientras, la madre de Bree y Renée habían entablado una larga conversación.

Tal vez el presagio no era tan oscuro como Bella esperaba.

Enero fue frío, pero tranquilo. Y cuando miraba a la ventana y veías los pequeños copos caer, no podía evitar pensar qué haría lejos de ahí.

Lejos de aquel lugar tan frío y verde.

Tal vez extrañara el calor abrazador de Phoenix; la vegetación desértica. Pero no podría encontrar un lugar tan acogedor, cómodo y hogareño. Tal vez no hubiera nacido ahí; quizá no hubiera vivido ahí sus primeros años. Pero sí había vivido ahí los mejores.

Febrero llegó con unos cuantos rayitos de sol. Aire frío corría por las calles, haciéndote encoger y meter las manos en los bolsillos. Rosalie y Alice conservaban su ánimo y corría de un lugar a otro, de tienda en tienda, buscando algo para el día de San Valentín.

Fue… romántico. Claro, a excepción del enorme regalo que recibió Rosalie por parte de Royce King haciendo a Emmett bufar y guardarse su rabia para otro momento y no arruinar el día.

Bella tuvo que suministrarse medicamentos contra su alergia hacia las flores que recibió _anónimamente. _Se recordó a sí misma arrojarle algún objeto, el que fuera, contra la cabeza de Tyler Crowley y Eric Yorkie.

Marzo y abril trajeron el sol de primavera. Esme sonreía orgullosa pues su jardín enverdecía más cada día. Pero Mayo no sólo trajo sonrisas y blusas sin mangas, aportó cartas de aceptación y gritos de júbilo para los de último año.

—¡Alice! —gritó Rose bajando apresuradamente de su BMW —. ¡Bella!

Su felicidad era irrompible. Tan palpable que incluso se veía más hermosa. Sus dientes perfectos no se habían ocultado desde aquella mañana en que había abierto el buzón.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó una a la otra, impresionadas, incluso asustadas.

—¡Emmett! —rió antes de abrazarlo _demasiado _ efusivamente.

Jasper se acercó con expresión cansina. Al principio había estado tan feliz como su hermana, pero a estas alturas estaba _hastiado_ de tal dicha.

—La aceptaron en la universidad —susurró.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —casi gritó a Emmett. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas, feliz por ella —. ¡Iré a Stanford!

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvaneció pero ella no pareció notarlo. Él fingió ser tan efusivo como ella, pero no lo logró del todo. Rosalie fue la única que no se dio cuenta.

El día pasó tan lento como siempre. Ansiando poder escapar de ahí. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Emmett. Había estado tan concentrado en ser aceptado en la universidad que no había pensado en lo difícil que sería estar tan lejos de casa. Tan lejos de Rosalie. No sabía si podría seguir funcionando estando a tantos kilómetros de ella.

A la hora del almuerzo, el ánimo de Rosalie no había disminuido ni una pizca. Edward era el único que no se había enterado aquella mañana de la _espléndida_ noticia. Alice le explicó en voz baja la causa de su excelente humor.

— ¿Stanford? —murmuró inexpresivamente —. ¿California, Rosalie?

—Vaya, Edward, has estado estudiando geografía —rió —. Sí, iré a California en otoño. ¿No es increíble?

—Lo es —coincidió —. Pero no creí que eligieras una tan lejos de Connecticut.

— ¿Por qué iría al otro lado del país?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió Alice mirándola seria. Rosalie asintió —. Rose, Emmett ha querido ir a Yale desde… siempre. Ha trabajado todo el año por ello, deberías saberlo. Ayer recibió una carta de Connecticut. Lo aceptaron.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio. Jasper comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre si estaba segura de querer ir a _esa_ universidad. Se levantó de la mesa. Se cruzó con Emmett, a quien apenas dedicó una mirada. Susurró un «lo lamento» y salió rápidamente. Ella tampoco se había dado cuenta que tendría que separarse de Emmett. Era un hecho que él no elegiría California. Y era lógico que ella ni siquiera intentara enviar una solicitud a Yale. Era _imposible_ que la aceptaran.

Se saltó las últimas dos clases. Hacer novillos de vez en cuando no debería ser tan malo. No podía ir a casa. Era adolescente, no estúpida. ¿Cómo le explicas a tu madre que mágicamente el instituto terminó antes?

Se encontró vagando por las calles de Hoquiam. Su clima oceánico era incluso más deprimente que el de Forks. Avisó a Jasper dónde estaba; su hermano no dijo nada, solo le recomendó que tuviera cuidado.

Sintió que sus pasos eran dobles. No eran solo sus sandalias las que chapaleaban en los charcos. Las calles del centro de Hoquiam eran solitarias aunque modernas. Las construcciones eran más nuevas que las de Forks. Rosalie creyó que aunque hermosa, su propia ciudad le brindaba más seguridad. Se preguntó si era porque las calles le eran desconocidas o porque seguía sintiéndose como si no estuviera sola.

Con precaución, dobló a la izquierda en la siguiente calle. Soltó un juramento cuando se dio cuenta que había dado con un callejón. Se dio la vuelta e intentó seguir su camino. Y entonces supo por qué sentía acechada.

Un hombre estaba de pie detrás de ella, sonriéndole con malicia. Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, diciéndole, _ordenándole, _que guardara silencio. Ella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Royce?

Tal vez Hoquiam no había sido tan buena idea…

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Hola._

_Lo sé, no tengo excusa. Pero espero que les guste. Como ven quise introducir algo de Eclipse. Es solo que fui a ver la pelicula con unos amigos y dijo OH DIOS MIO tengo que introducir esa escena jaja. Lo de Rosalie, el final del capitulo sí es lo que están pensando. No es como si fuera a descrbirlo. No se preocupen, no debería decirlo, se supone que es parte del "suspenso", pero chicas, les recuerdo algo: esto es K. Nada de violencia o escenas fuertes. No serán descritas porque no pasarán._

_Charlie ha decidido contarle la verdad a Bella. ¿Qué tal? Eso era lo que escondía. Lo sé, soy mala por separar a Emmett y Rosalie pero sería demasiado cliché que fueran tooodoos a la misma universidad. Como dato informativo (?) Yale es una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos, igual que Stanford. Rose estudiará Derecho y Emmett será arquitecto :D._

_Bueno, mis hermosas lectoras, en este capitulo hay dos cosas importatísimas que resaltar._

_Uno:_

_**SOBREPASAMOS LOS MIL REVIEWS.**_

_Y dos:**  
**_

_**CUMPLIMOS UN AÑOO! SIP, HOY, 23 DE JULIO SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE QUE SUBÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR EL MEJOR AÑO QUE HAYA PODIDO PASAR.  
**_

_Bueno, chicas, espero sus reviews._

_Las amo_

_Liz_

* * *

**Editado. 23.07.11** (irónicamente, exactamente un año después...)

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	38. Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

**Edades**:

Emmett:19

Rosalie: 18

Jasper17

Bella&Alice&Edward: 17/18

* * *

**Capitulo 37: Adiós**

Los sollozos era la música de fondo de aquella habitación tan femenina en casa de los Hale. El escultural cuerpo de Rosalie se veía cubierto por su viejo pijama. Se recostaba en la cómoda cama doble que estaba en el centro de su habitación. Las mantas la cubrían hasta la cintura; estaba recostada en el regazo de Bella, llorando.

— ¿Estás segura que no te hicieron nada, Rose? —Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mojar la polera de su amiga con sus gruesas lágrimas —.Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

Ella tardó varios segundos en contestar. Trató de contener los sollozos y aclararse la garganta.

— ¿Y si Emmett se muere? —sollozó.

—Oh, Rose, él va a estar bien —consoló Bella revolviendo los rizos dorados de Rosalie.

—É-Él lo lastimó —tartamudeó —. Te-tenías que haberlo v-visto. Yo es-estaba ahí, viendo cómo lo hería y no podía hacer na-nada.

—Carlisle dijo que no era nada grave. Sólo tenía que suturarlo, créeme, estará bien —dijo para confortarla. Ella sabía que Emmett tenía un par de contusiones y más de un cardenal, pero no era necesario mencionarlos. Él estaría de pie en un dos por tres —.Edward está con él, ya me habría llamado si hubiera pasado algo malo.

—No, si estuviera bien estaría aquí —hipó.

—Rose, probablemente él necesite descansar. Lo importante es que ambos están bien.

—Es mi culpa —lamentó —. Él sólo quería defenderme de… de…

—¿De quién, Rose?

Ella se echó a llorar negándose a pronunciar el nombre de Royce King. Ella lo había considerado su amigo y… El solo recuerdo la hacía lloriquear más y más.

—Dime qué hago para que no llores más, Rose —suplicó Bella.

—Sólo quiero saber que Emmett está bien…

—¿Puedes quedarte sola un segundo? Iré a llamar a Edward.

Rosalie asintió y reemplazó a su amiga con un montón de almohadas. Talló su nariz enrojecida con un clínex y se ocultó bajo los cobertores.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado. No podía llamar a Edward _de nuevo_. Lo había llamado por lo menos tres veces en los últimos veinte minutos. La respuesta siempre era la misma: no era nada grave pero Carlisle aún no terminaba con él.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Lilian con preocupación.

—Está preocupada por Emmett y parece impresionada. Pero ya está más tranquila. Ella se niega a decir qué fue lo que pasó.

—Claro —asintió —. Le estaré agradecida a Emmett siempre por cuidar de Rose. Siento que haya salido herido.

—Creo que no fue tan grave —dijo con esperanza —. Confío en que Emmett dirá quién le hizo esto a Rose.

—Pudo ser cualquiera —afirmó Lily ofreciéndole una taza de té, se sentó frente a ella en la mesa del comedor y dio un sorbo a su taza—.Tal vez él no sepa su nombre.

—Tengo la impresión de que Rosalie sabe quién es pero se niega a admitirlo, por alguna razón.

—Edward —llamó Emmett en tono serio, pensativo mientras viajaban en el Jeep hacia la casa de Rosalie.

Emmett había insistido pero Carlisle se había negado a que condujera pues los medicamentos que le había suministrado podrían adormecerlo. Emmett asintió, se sentía ofuscado. Agradeció que Edward se ofreciera a llevarlo.

— ¿Mmm? —musitó distraídamente tarareando una canción que había estado tocando en el piano.

—No dejes sola a Bella.

—No pensaba hacerlo —respondió francamente —. ¿Por qué?

Él imaginó que Emmett trataba de proteger a Bella después de lo que Rosalie había pasado. No estaba equivocado, o no del todo.

—No tiene importancia —suspiró Emmett.

_Enterró sus dedos en la garganta de Royce, casi disfrutando de su entrecortada respiración. Pero, por supuesto, Royce King no estaba solo. Dos hombres, mucho más altos de Emmett lo apartaron dejando por fin respirar al muchacho rubio que había tenido intenciones de dañar a Rosalie._

—_Aléjate de ella —ordenó —.Si te atreves a tocarla yo…_

_Royce rió ácidamente, interrumpiéndolo._

—_¿Por qué te sientes tan importante, Cullen? ¿De verdad crees que esto es por ti? ¿O por ella? —rió de nuevo, como si la broma fuera inmensamente cómica. Parecía fuera de sí, tal vez narcotizado—. Rose, cariño, ¿no has adivinado el por qué? —tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, apretándola más de lo necesario —. Creí que eras más inteligente, cielo. Eres linda, Rosie, pero no estoy particularmente interesado en una ramera como tú._

_Emmett forcejeó. Los brazos del hombre que lo sujetaba eran mucho más gruesos que los suyos, eran enormes. No le vio la cara pero por su altura, el tamaño de sus músculos y la forma de sus manos debía de ser alguien de, por lo menos, veinticinco años._

—_No-no soy una cualquiera —gimió. Su lengua se apretujaba entre sus dientes, comenzaba a dolerle el cuello por la fuerza que Royce ejercía._

—_Ay, Rose, ¿piensas que me creí esa máscara intelectual? Además, no necesito forzarte a nada, tu y yo sabemos que el dinero es más efectivo —sonrió con cinismo. Miró a Emmett induciéndolo a que creyera en su mentira. Su expresión era tan divertida, tan complacida…_

—_Está mintiendo —gritó a Emmett._

—_Vamos, Cullen, ¿le vas a creer? Mírala, es una cualquiera._

—_Déjala en paz._

—_Cómo prefieras —empujó a Rosalie tan fuerte que la hizo caer —. En fin, ya he hecho mi trabajo —se encogió de hombros —. Rose, hazme un favor. Asegúrate que tu querido Charlie Swan se entere de esto. Dile que va de parte de Aro._

_Hizo una seña con los dedos y Emmett fue súbitamente liberado. Se colocó delante de Rosalie, esperando a que Royce saliera del callejón. Parecía extasiado. _

—_Ah —recordó, parándose en seco —. Denle mis saludos a su amiguita… ¿cómo se llama? Ah, claro. Isabella Swan._

—_No te acerques a Bella —amenazó Emmett._

—_Oh, no, Cullen. Yo no —lo miró por encima del hombro —. A Aro le encantará concertar una cita con ella—Rosalie iba a replicar pero Royce se le adelantó —. No es como si nuestra querida Isabella tuviera opción._

—Emmett. ¡Emmett! —agitó su hombro. Él gimió, tenía un cardenal justo ahí —.Emmett, te estoy hablando, ya llegamos.

Emmett ni siquiera le miró y bajó de un saltó. Tenía un par de magulladuras en la espalda y los hombros, dos o tres golpes en las rodillas y un cardenal se extendía por su barbilla. El vendaje que Carlisle había puesto en su antebrazo cubría el largo corte que se extendía por éste.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces y no esperó que alguien le abriera la puerta. Giró el pomo y entró como si estuviera en su propia casa. Edward negó con la cabeza, detrás de él, por su falta de modales. Se preguntó si alguna vez había hecho lo mismo en la casa de Bella. Se dijo a sí mismo que definitivamente _no_ lo había hecho. Eso era algo que solo Emmett podía hacer.

—Emmett, gracias a Dios —exhaló Lilian.

—Rose está desesperada, Emm —Bella torció los labios —.Cree que has muerto.

Inesperadamente, Emmett soltó una carcajada estridente.

—Me decepciona su poca confianza —sonrió.

—¿Por qué no subes? —ofreció Lilian —.Ella quería verte.

—_Todas _quieren verme, Lilian —movió sus cejas y luego rió de su propio chiste.

—Creo que le diré a Carlisle que disminuya la dosis de medicamento —comentó Edward —. Hola, Lilian.

Ella medió sonrió, tratando de interpretar el buen humor de Emmett. Tal vez era simplemente su personalidad, siempre soltando risotadas. Quizá no fuera tan grave como había pensado y Rosalie había estado exagerando. Probablemente tratara de esconder su verdadera preocupación.

Sin ser invitado, se sentó junto a Bella después de besar su frente. Recordó su observación a los malos modos de Emmett. Lo dejó pasar.

—Quería ver a Rose pero creo que estará ocupada por un momento —expuso Edward —. Así que creo que me iré a mi casa.

—Casi no vienes aquí —lamentó Lilian —. ¿No quieres té?

—No, gracias, Lilian. En realidad sólo vine a dejar a Emmett —besó su mejilla.

—Eh, creo que también me voy, muchas gracias por todo —dijo Bella a la madre de Rosalie —. Rose sólo está asustada pero verás que Emmett la pone de buen humor. Ya te dirá que pasó en Hoquiam.

—Supongo —inhaló y se mordió el labio —.Cuando Jasper la trajo estaba muy alterada. Él sólo dijo Emmett que lo había llamado y fue a Hoquiam de inmediato pero que ninguno de los dos le quiso explicar nada.

Bella quiso despotricar contra el hijo menor de Lilian. ¡El muy inconsciente se había ido a dormir como si nada pasara! Vaya hermano que era.

Se despidieron de Lilian dejándola abrumada. Tenía que saber qué le había pasado a su hija. Pero, por ahora, lo primordial era que ella estuviera bien.

—Estás preocupada por Rose, ¿cierto? —inquirió Edward ayudándole a subir al _enorme _Jeep.

—Sí, ella nunca se había negado a decirme algo. Ella confía en mí y sin embargo no quiso comentar nada. Mencionó que _alguien_ quería herir a Emmett.

—Tal vez sólo no quería recordarlo. Piénsalo, estaba alterada como para hablar de ello.

—Quizá —asintió —. ¿Por qué nunca sé adónde me llevas? ¿Adónde vamos?

Él rió. Era cierto, ella se limitaba a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y mirar las calles. Se dijo que tenía que empezar a consultarle qué quería hacer.

—A nuestro prado.

—Toc, toc, toc —pronunció Emmett afuera de la pieza de Rosalie.

—¿Emmett? —susurró. Se levantó de un salto, aventando cojines en todas direcciones. Se asomó al pasillo y comprobó que ahí se encontraba su novio — ¡Emmett!

—Hola, cariño —se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Quiso reír mas no quería herir los sentimientos de Rosalie, pero su aspecto era realmente gracioso. Su pijama infantil le quedaba por lo menos una talla grande; su cabello estaba revuelto y su nariz rojísima. Tenía los ojos hinchados y las pantuflas al revés.

—¿Cómo estás? —lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo —. ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

Observó el vendaje de su brazo e hizo un mohín. Siguió revisando las áreas visibles de su cuerpo. Emmett ignoró su preocupación y entró en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera y palmeó a su lado, esperando que ella se sentara junto a él.

—¿Te duele mucho? —indagó cuando se hubo sentado, rozando su brazo.

—No es nada —se encogió de hombros.

Su expresión lastimera le hizo pensar a Emmett que se veía peor de lo que se sentía. Los cardenales no duelen, a menos que los toques.

Ella acarició su mentón, recorriendo el moretón que marcaba su piel. Casi no sentía sus manos pues lo hacía con delicadeza para no lastimarlo. Esa parte de su piel estaba ligeramente más caliente que lo demás. Él hizo una mueca cuando Rosalie palpó demasiado fuerte en una zona.

—Lo lamento.

—Bella dijo que estabas… alterada.

—No sabía cómo estabas, ¿no es suficiente? —musitó con dulzura, abrazándose de su pecho.

—Estoy bien, sólo es uno que otro golpe. Si te hace sentir mejor, imagina que Jasper me golpeó con el balón de baloncesto.

—Emmett, esto es mucho más grave —refutó —. ¿Crees que deberíamos advertir a Charlie?

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Charlie ya tiene mucho en qué pensar. Y sospecho que no le estaríamos dando una noticia—discurrió —. No hay que darle más preocupaciones, ni a él ni a Bella.

Rosalie asintió.

—No se lo dije a Bella. Sin embargo, es cuestión de tiempo —entendió ella —. Mira lo que pasó con Alice, y te han lastimado. Si tú… si tú no hubieras estado ahí —un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, rompiéndole la voz.

—No pienses en ello —consoló —. Lo importante es que estuve.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

—Te seguí —murmuró con simpleza —.Jasper me dio una pista de adónde ir.

—Ah.

—Quería hablar contigo, —explicó —aún quiero.

Ella le miro atenta, preguntándole en silencio el qué.

—La graduación es en junio —empezó —. En otoño irás a California y yo a Connecticut. No te voy a pedir que renuncies a Stanford y vayas a Yale conmigo, porque estoy seguro que te aceptarían, pero sé que no estarías cómoda. Mandé una solicitud a Stanford y todavía no me dan su respuesta, tal vez…

—No —se apresuró a cortarlo —. Tú quieres ir a Yale y lo entiendo. Es lo que tú quieres y es justo que yo respete tu decisión. Te veré en Navidad…

—No quiero forzarte a esto. Voy a estar al otro lado del país.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo?

—Quiero saber qué es lo que quieres.

—¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no esperamos? Tal vez podamos mantenernos así por algunos meses, si no funciona, lo entenderé.

—Prométeme que serás sincera. Si conoces a alguien más me lo dirás.

Ella asintió.

Emmett peinó con los dedos su cabello rubio y la besó en los labios. Rosalie deseó que el otoño no llegara demasiado pronto.

La oscuridad del anochecer caía con lentitud, dejando atrás el sol y remplazando su brillo con el resplandecer de las estrellas. Parecía que las manecillas habían corrido frenéticamente en la carrera interminable del tiempo; habían acelerado su paso de tal forma que las horas se transformaron en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses.

Las despedidas siempre han sido las fases más difíciles de las relaciones humanas. Sentir que tu corazón se detiene un segundo; ese segundo en que tienes entre tus brazos a un ser que amas y tienes el conocimiento de que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedas tenerlo otra vez a tu lado; ese segundo que quisieras atesorar durante enorme lapso que no verás su ojos brillar y su risa sonar; ese segundo en que la esperanza fluye en tus venas, intentando llenarte, intentando sanar el dolor de la separación. Y en ese momento lo único que te queda es esperar, esperar que la esperanza le gane a la melancolía.

Tal vez las lágrimas sean amigas en estos casos. Es como un dolor de cabeza o de estómago: tú cuerpo te está diciendo que algo ha fallado; ha resentido un cambio a su alrededor.

Pero hacía falta recordarse que eso era lo que ellos habían querido. Lo que ellos habían decidido. Había que dejar atrás los recuerdos melancólicos, y sonreír al futuro. No era como si diciembre estuviera tan lejos.

La palabra «adiós» monopolizó el momento antes de abordar dos distintos aviones con direcciones contrarias.

Sería un año distinto.

Adaptarse a un lugar nuevo, especialmente cuando estás completamente solo no es fácil. Sin embargo, Rosalie se alegró al darse cuenta de que su compañera de apartamento era una persona muy simpática. Ella iba a casi las mismas clases que ella, al menos conocía a alguien.

Con los días, conocerían a sus compañeros de clases, las instalaciones, los directivos… Después de un par de semanas se convertiría en una rutina. O eso esperaba.

Emmett, a pesar de todo, seguía viendo las cosas por el lado positivo. Había afirmado antes de irse que extrañaría mucho a su familia y había encomendado a Edward que cuidara de Alice y golpeara a Jasper de ser necesario. Se sintió afortunado. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que él había querido y que, a pesar de la distancia que significaba, las personas que amaba lo apoyaban.

Y si algo sucediera, tendría la certeza de que jamás había dejado de decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía.

El paisaje verde se tornó naranja cuando el otoño estuvo en su apogeo. El cielo, tan cerrado como siempre, simulaba una jaula hermética de nubes plateadas alrededor, no solo de Forks, prácticamente de toda la península. Por ese año, el sol se despedía de las calles de la pequeña ciudad pues durante el invierno sería prácticamente inexistente.

Agosto.

Septiembre.

Octubre.

Bella cerró la puerta de su casa. Se quitó los zapatos, el impermeable y colgó este último en el perchero.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —había preguntado en tono afable. Era sábado y había pasado todo el día en la biblioteca haciendo un ensayo para la clase de Biología. Tenía hambre le pareció oportuno invitarlo. Ella cenaba frecuentemente en la casa de los Cullen.

—Tengo que irme. Esme quería que estuviera en casa temprano —se excusó.

Ella rió.

—Charlie no está en casa, pequeño cobarde.

—No, no se trata de eso —vaciló aunque escondiendo su nerviosismo —. Tengo que irme ahora.

— Lo que digas, Edward. No es como si le tuvieras miedo a mi papá —se burló —. Adiós.

—No me asusta —se defendió —. Sólo lo respeto.

—Seguro —mordió su labio inferior con tristeza, no quería que se fuera. Lo abrazó a modo de despedida Edward besó su coronilla.

—Ten cuidado —recomendó.

—No te preocupes —le dio una media sonrisa. Tocó los labios de él con los suyos y caminó por la acera. Escuchó cómo se marchaba cuando entró a su casa.

—Me haré cargo de las decoraciones —la recibió la voz de Alice —. Unas luces tal vez y comida…

—No quiero un desastre —amenazó Renée pero su tono era tan melodioso y cordial que parecía más una sugerencia.

Estaban una sentada frente a la otra con un montón de papeles. Alice tenía un lápiz en la mano con el que iba trazando diversas ideas en el papel. En la mesa había una taza de porcelana y un vaso de cristal con un líquido de un horrible color beige, parecido al agua sucia. Bella se preguntó qué sería.

—¿Qué retorcida idea gira por tu cabeza de elfo, Alice? —inquirió uniéndoseles.

—Alice quiere hacer una fiesta de Halloween —explicó Renee.

—Mamá, tu odias Halloween —vocalizó como si se lo dijeran a un niño pequeño.

—Me gustan las fiestas —aceptó ilusionada.

Bella rodó los ojos por su inmadurez.

—Renée amablemente me prestó su casa —la voz de Alice sonó distante, estaba concentrada en un boceto que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Eso hizo? —se exaltó tomando en cuenta el pequeñísimo detalle que la casa de su madre también era _su _casa.

—¡Alice tiene unos planes espléndidos, Bella! —casi gritó. Estaba mucho más eufórica de lo que Bella jamás estaría. Se preguntó si su madre desearía que Alice fuera su hija en vez de ella.

—Ay, mami —lamentó —. ¿No te das cuenta de las intenciones macabras de Alice?

—Oh, no son macabras, Bella —dijo con ternura. — Alice quiere incluirme en sus planes porque casi nunca hacemos nada juntas.

Bella miró hacia otro lado tratando de no reír.

—Claro, mamá —miró a Alice con los ojos entrecerrados. El teléfono sonó y Renée se levantó a contestarlo, dejándolas solas. La pequeña Cullen seguía concentrada en sus bocetos tratando de ignorar las miradas inquisitivas de Bella —. Hipócrita —murmuró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—¿Perdón? —contestó con inocencia—. No sé de qué me hablas.

—Claro, quieres pasar más tiempo con mi mamá y yo soy un duende.

—Los duendes no me gustan prefiero a…

—No puedes mentirme, Alice. No podías hacerlo en tu casa porque hace poco terminaste de pagar todos los daños de la última fiesta sin mencionar que Esme aún no te perdona haberte embriagado hasta perder el sentido.

—Oh, ¡está bien! Pero, si una mentirita piadosa la hace feliz, ¿por qué no mentir? No se lo digas, Bella, no quiero herir sus sentimientos—suplicó.

—¿Por qué sospecho que me vas a incluir en tu nueva locura?

—Oh, no puedes quedarte fuera. Será genial.

—¿Por qué organizas una fiesta de Halloween si Jessica siempre hace una? Te detestará.

—Velo a mi modo, esa semana Rosalie estará en Washington. ¿No es acaso motivo para festejar?

—Quiero verte llorando cuando nadie venga a tu fiesta porque están con Jessica —negó con la cabeza.

—Hablé con ella y se negó rotundamente a cancelarla. Dijo que no tenía problema si Rosalie asistía también pero de ninguna manera no haría fiesta este año. Me retó.

—Oh, por Dios santísimo. ¡Se ha atrevido a retar a Alice Cullen! —fingió un tono dramático. Alice pareció no entender su ironía.

—¡Exacto! Tengo que dar la mejor fiesta de Halloween que este olvidado pueblo haya tenido jamás. ¿Me ayudarás? —pidió con esa sonrisa en la que jamás negarías nada.

—¿Tengo elección?

—Me ofendes, Bella. Claro que la tienes. Aunque si no lo hicieras…

—…te sentirías muy decepcionada de mi poca colaboración —imitó su tono cansinamente, enterró los dedos en su cabello y suspiró —. Lo haré, Alice.

Su amiga sonrió agradecida y siguió haciendo el bosquejo de lo que parecía un disfraz.

—Alice, esto es ridículo.

Alice había convertido la casa de los Swan en el escenario perfecto para una celebración. Parecía que por arte de magia había traído a la realidad una foto de una revista. Había llevado a un hombre para que arreglara las luces de toda la casa y el jardín estaba adornado con muñecos inflables de fantasmas y personajes que las historias de terror. Había telarañas por todos lados. Alice había llevado _una vez más_ todo demasiado lejos.

Bella había gritado al verlo afirmando que había arruinado su casa. Charlie parecía impresionado y Renée muy contenta con el trabajo de Alice. Era completamente asombrosa la forma en que había convertido una casa común en un casa del terror.

—Yo creo que será genial.

—Me veo horrible.

—Te ves hermosa —contraatacó.

—Nunca conocí una Alicia en el país de las maravillas atemorizante. Y tampoco una castaña.

—Tu disfraz será el mejor.

—Si alguien viene…

—Vendrán, confía en mí. Hasta Jessica estará aquí. Un poco de confianza, por favor, Bella —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Emmett se reirá de ti —afirmó Bella. El vestido de Alice era increíble. Se había disfrazado de bruja y el negro resaltaba su piel y combinaba con el color de su cabello. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Bella tenía razón. Emmett se burlaría de ella por la eternidad.

—No importa —se encogió de hombros —. Lo extraño.

—También yo —aceptó con un suspiro.

—¿Estás lista?

—Eso creo.

—Entonces, ¡bajemos! Edward estará muy enojado porque no le he permitido verte en dos días —puso sus ojos en blanco —. Debería entender que la decoración es importante.

Alice se miró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación de Bella.

Aquél treinta y uno de octubre fue especialmente escalofriante. Había luna nueva y eran pocas las estrellas que adornaban el cielo, Alice había apagado todas las luces y la oscuridad era abrumadora.

Bella se sorprendió mucho cuando observó que su casa estaba llena a reventar. No cabía una sola persona más. Había compañeros y amigos por doquier con disfraces tontos y otros muy extravagantes. Rosalie había bufado ante la poca vergüenza de las chicas de hoy en día a la hora de elegir sus pequeñísimos disfraces.

Quizá estuviera en lo cierto.

Bella se alegró de que su disfraz fuera lo suficientemente inocente como para que pudieran avergonzarla en el futuro con fotos bochornosas. Aunque esas medias que Alice la había obligado a usar no eran muy cómodas… ¡Cómo odiaba ese pequeño aparatito perteneciente a Alice llamado cámara digital!

Y odiaba más a Jasper por enseñar a Emmett a usarla.

—¡Sonríe! —gritó Emmett la luz de proveniente del endemoniado instrumento cegó los ojos de Bella. Emmett rió estruendosamente, haciéndose oír por encima del estrepitoso bullicio, por la imagen que había sido grabada en la memoria removible del artilugio rosado.

— Si no fuera porque te extrañé muchísimo golpearía tu enorme cara—gritó Bella en su oído.

—¿Qué? —habló fuerte, confundido por no haber entendido las palabras de su pequeña amiga

—Nada, Emmett —echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estrechó con tanta fuerza como pudo —. Qué alegría de verte.

—Me gustaría quedarme —afirmó dando un par de pasos hacia el comedor, para que pudieran entenderse sin necesidad de gritar —. Pero hay cierta novia mía que muero por ver.

Bella asintió.

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a ajustarse la máscara de algún personaje de película de terror. Rió por su impaciencia y, sintiéndose desorientada busco entre la muchedumbre a Edward. Creyó ver su inconfundible cabello cobrizo al lado izquierdo del jardín trasero. En algún momento había perdido de vista a Rosalie, quien la acompañaba. Irónicamente, se sintió sóla.

No sabía si era el resplandor de las luces el que la hacía ver cada vez más oscuro, un mareo, o qué, solo sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de responder, sus párpados se cerraba y su menudo y ligero cuerpo se dejaba caer con suavidad en una superficie que desconocía.

—¡Edward! —habló Alice en el oído de su hermano. Estaba sentado al lado de Jasper sin ánimos de levantarse. La única persona por la que le interesaría ponerse de pie no tenía idea dónde estaba —. ¿Has visto a Bella?

—Estaba con Rosalie, ¿no?

—Ella dijo que estaba con Emmett y Emmett dijo que estaba contigo. ¡No puedo encontrarla!

—Tal vez fue a su habitación, o al baño —intervino Jasper tranquilamente.

—Ya revisé todos los baños y nada. Ya la busqué por toda la casa —lloriqueó.

— Alice debe estar por ahí —trató de apaciguar a su hermana aunque la preocupación empezaba a invadirlo también.

—¡Es tu novia! —regañó —. Deberías cuidarla.

—¡Estaba con ella! Bella insistió en quedarse sola con Rosalie —respondió exasperado, sintiéndose culpable.

—¡Alice! —llamó Renée seguida de su esposo —. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Eh, yo… no lo sé.

Renée palideció. Nunca había visto a una mujer más blanca que ella en ese momento. Empezó a faltarle la respiración de un modo muy similar al que Bella hiperventilaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Alice, busca a Rosalie y a Emmett. Saca a todos de aquí —ordenó Charlie con ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

Alice, asustada, corrió en dirección contraria, obedeciendo al padre de su mejor amiga.

—Renée, tranquilla —musitó esta vez con mucha más paciencia. La abrazó por los hombros y se dirigió adentro de la atiborrada casa.

—Charlie —Edward tomó su brazo con mucha más brusquedad de la acostumbrada entre ellos —. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—No sabemos dónde está Bella.

—No, sí sabemos —sollozó Renée fuerte, desesperada —. La han encontrado.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Jasper igual de intrigado que su amigo.

—Los Vulturi —completó Charlie.

* * *

_Nota original,  
_

_Cuatro mil cuatrocientas sesenta y seis palabras después..._

_Okey, esto fue duro, muy duro. No tenía ni idea de cómo plantearlo. Lo siento. Faltan dos capitulos nada más, el siguiente es "Muy lejos de casa" y el último "Las fotos". Tal veez, solo tal vez, si se hiciera muy largo el capitulo siguiente haría un "Muy lejos de casa II" pero es algo muy poco probable. _

_Cabe aclarar que no habrá epílogo. _

_No hay una boda ni pequeños con ojos verdes y sonrisas torcidas. Oh, vamos, eso es irreal. _

_Pero el final está sentado y espero que les guste. _

_Este capitulo, mis niñas, va para todas y cada una que ha sufrido una pérdida, sin importar de qué tipo. Distancia, enfermadades, traiciones, decisiones, muerte. No importa la razón, si alguna ha perdido a algun ser querido alguna vez, siéntase aludido :D._

_Emm.. ¿les gustó?_

_¿Reviews?_

_CON MUCHOOO AMOOR_

* * *

_Liz_

* * *

**_Editado. 23.07.11_**

¿Reviews?

By,

LizBrandon


	39. Muy lejos de casa

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

**Edades**:

Emmett:19

Rosalie: 18

Jasper: 17

Bella&Alice&Edward: 18

* * *

**Capitulo 38: Lejos de casa**

Las baldosas en los pisos estaban frías aún cuando las medias protegían sus piernas de la temperatura. Se encogió adormecida. Su cabeza reposaba contra el muro a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba y sus manos descansaban en su regazo.

Las altas paredes que la rodeaban estaba adornadas con un caro papel tapiz guinda combinado elegantemente con muebles de madera. No habría podido adivinar qué utilidad tendría aquella habitación. Había un estante larguísimo que cubría la pared sur, atestado de libros gruesos y de aspecto antiguo. Un par de sillones que parecían muy suaves y pulcros, tanto, que podría apostar que nunca nadie se había sentado en ellos.

Maldijo internamente a Alice por ponerle esos zapatos tan feos y poco confortables. Una punzada le taladraba las sienes y sus brazos estaban helados. Se abrazó a sí misma buscando entibiar sus antebrazos.

No había reparado en las majestuosas puertas dobles que accedían a la habitación hasta que escuchó removerse la manija dorada que embellecía aún más la pieza de madera. El gozne chirrió al abrirse con lentitud.

Intentó ponerse de pie, asustada de no saber dónde estaba, mas sus piernas cosquillearon impidiéndole moverlas.

Un hombre grande cruzó el umbral. Su enorme figura era atemorizante, le recordó algo. Metió su gigantesca mano en su gabardina dejando caer un pequeño objeto en el bolsillo.

Él no le dedicó ni una mirada. Hurgó en sus pantalones y sacó una pequeña llave dorada. Se puso en cuclillas frente al librero y abrió la gaveta con naturalidad. Desde su posición ella sólo pudo divisar un montón de carpetas amarillentas. Él ojeó los nombres rotulados en las pestañas de cada una hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba. Tomó la carpeta y volvió a cerrar el cajón con seguro.

Se levantó y caminó despistadamente haciendo que el tacón de sus mocasines perfectamente boleados resonara en el suelo. El ruido cesó de inmediato cuando llegó a la alfombra que se extendía por debajo de los sillones.

Mientras andaba, leía el contenido del folder con atención. Ella intentó pararse de nuevo, fallando estrepitosamente por sus piernas seguían rígidas y entumidas.

Él la miró por primera vez, como si no hubiera sido consciente antes de su presencia. Bella creyó, por segunda vez, que le parecía conocido. Sus ojos azules no eran únicos, eran tan profundos como los de alguien más, aunque le parecía que el brillo malicioso era lo que lo diferenciaba. Sonrió, aparentemente divertido y un par de hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto tierno. Como los niños cuando hacen una travesura. Su expresión jovial la desconcertó por completo.

Un nombre se le vino a la cabeza rápidamente. Como un _flash_. Le parecía que encajaba. Su enorme complexión, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, sus facciones…

— ¿Félix?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió alejarte de ella? —regañó Alice por enésima vez a su hermano.

— ¡Cómo iba a saber que Rosalie iba a irse a no sé qué lugar!

— ¿Pueden cerrar la boca? Me tienen cansado —bramó Emmett —. Tú no tienes la culpa y tú tampoco. —Señaló a sus dos hermanos respectivamente. Estaba tan serio que parecía un sueño. —Dejen de ser tan inmaduros.

Si la situación hubiera sido la adecuada Rosalie se hubiera carcajeado. Alice cerró los ojos y se tronó los dedos con desesperación. Había tratado de dejar ese hábito pero estaba demasiado estresada como para tomarlo en cuenta.

—No puede estar tan lejos —tranquilizó Jasper al señor Swan.

—Puede estar en cualquier lugar. Quizá en Seattle. Tal vez en un vuelo que atraviese el pacífico.

—Ánimo, Charlie. Ya la están buscando. —La voz de Rosalie era calmada disimulando la inquietud.

—¡Es que no hay tiempo! No importa que tan rápido podamos encontrarla, será tarde.

Renée dormía apaciblemente en su gran cama ajena a la frustración que había en la planta baja de su casa, gracias a un par de medicamentos. El sueño era tan pesado que ni siquiera soñaba, sólo estaba acurrucada en su almohada abrazando las mantas, en el lugar que regularmente ocupaba su esposo.

—Deberían ir a sus casas a descansar —sugirió Charlie sin tomar en cuenta lo descortés que estaba siendo.

—Olvídalo —contraatacó Alice —. En algo podremos ayudar.

—Ni siquiera _yo_ puedo ayudar —gimió dejándose caer en el sofá y enterrando su cara entre sus manos. —Sólo puedo pensar en algún lugar. Aunque es obvio que no estará en ninguno.

—Hay que tratar. Con un poco de suerte daremos con Bella —farfulló Edward intentando creerse su propias palabras.

—¿Phoenix? —sugirió Emmett.

—No, no pueden poner un pie en Arizona.

—Son italianos, ¿no?

—No han tenido tiempo suficiente para llevarla a Italia, en todo caso estarían en un avión. Me he encargado de que no puedan subir a un avión, pero hay formas. Quiero creer que permanecen en el país.

—La vieja casa de los Vulturi aquí, en Forks —pensó Alice.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de esa casa. Esme había insistido en ir a darles la bienvenida cuando llegaron al pueblo. Era discreta, color amarillo y pequeña. Sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba aunque no había estado ahí en los últimos trece años.

—Ya he estado ahí —suspiró profundamente. La garganta le escocía constándole recuperar el aliento. —Puede estar en cualquier parte.

Agotaron todas las posibilidades pensando en lugares cercanos en los que pudieran permanecer. Sin embargo, cada vez la distancia crecía disminuyendo la esperanza y aumentando la preocupación.

—Portland —sugirió Alice dándose por vencida. Era su última idea.

—¿Disculpa? —su voz era gruesa, muy apropiada para su físico. Sus ojos la contemplaron penetrantes, juzgando si había escuchado correctamente.

—Tu nombre —señaló Bella aún en el piso. —Tu nombre es Félix. Félix Cullen.

Él frunció el ceño. Era imposible que le conociera. Si bien había nacido en Forks, no había estado ahí desde hacía ya muchos años. Siete u ocho. Había sido la última vez que hubiera sabido de su familia. Familia…. Casi no recordaba lo que significaba tener una.

Permaneció impertérrito. A Bella parecía extraño ver tanta frialdad en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Carlisle. Era una sensación horrible. Un escalofrío tras otro amenazaban por recorrerle la espalda pero estaba asustada de moverse apenas un centímetro.

Quiso añadir algo más pero su voz se negó a salir. La garganta le dolía del esfuerzo.

Félix cuadró la mandíbula y una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro. Bella tenía que reconocer que definitivamente tenía atributos de la familia de Edward.

—Me reconoces, vaya. Fue difícil dar contigo, probablemente tu amiga, la del cabello corto, también me recuerde.

—Fuiste tú —gruñó —. Fue su culpa que Alice se lastimara, que estuviera en coma.

—Velo desde mi punto de vista. En realidad no tenía idea de que no eras tú.

—¿Tienes idea de quién es ella? Evidentemente no.

Estaba tan enfadada que su voz salió mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído, llena de un desdén y una acritud que ni ella misma reconoció.

Él rió.

—¿Debería interesarme? Siento decepcionarte.

Tomó la carpeta en su mano derecha y se cruzó de brazos. Le divertía lo que ella pudiera decir. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que otros sentían.

—¿Te recuerda a algo el nombre de Alice Cullen?

Su rostro no cambió ni un ápice. Permaneció serio y severo. No contestó de inmediato. Por supuesto que le recordaba a alguien. Alice era la más pequeña de los hijos de su hermano menor. Siempre tan entusiasta… La había visto un par de veces y, aun así, lo había tratado con respeto y cariño. Un afecto que nunca había merecido.

—Tú la heriste —recriminó. —_Casi_ muere.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? —la pregunta sonó tan repentina que ni el mismo esperaba haberla pronunciado.

—Ellos te consideran parte de su familia. Lo eres, de hecho.

—Sabes porque estás aquí, ¿cierto?

—Lo imagino. —La serenidad en su voz incluso a ella le pareció falsa.

Se había puesto al fin ignorando el cosquilleo en sus tobillos. No le importaba la apariencia tan poco decorosa que pudiera exhibir en ese instante. Era bochornoso mantener esa conversación usando un vestido azul y un delantal blanco representando a un personaje ficticio.

Él suspiró. Por primera vez en muchos años había sentido culpa. Jamás habría lastimado Alice intencionalmente. Se preguntó qué debería hacer para enmendarlo: enviar una tarjeta de disculpas, presentarse en la casa de su hermano o simplemente dejarlo como estaba. La última era la más atractiva. Abrió la boca para mencionar algo mas se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse estrepitosamente rompiendo la densidad del silencio.

—Félix, —llamó la voz agudísima de Jane — mi padre te está esperando.

Bella tardó varios segundos en entender completamente. Charlie nunca le dijo exactamente quien trataba de dañarla, solo sabía que eran italianos. Jane era italiana. Ella le había _advertido_ que no sería la única vez que se encontraran.

Félix asintió y caminó con una gracia prácticamente increíble en una persona de ese tamaño. Sus pies se deslizaban por el piso silenciosamente y esquivaba cada obstáculo en su camino sin ningún problema.

—Isabella —pronunció Jane —. ¿No te dije que nos veríamos pronto?

—No mencionaste que las circunstancias serían tan desagradables —arguyó.

—Para mí no lo son —rió —. Nunca presencié algo más imparcial. Los errores se pagan, Isabella.

—Yo no he hecho nada —discrepó. Su semblante sosegado no era más que una careta, y sabía que no era la única consciente de ello.

—Lo llevas en la sangre. Es algo con lo que cargarás hasta el último de tus días. ¡Qué lástima que ese día esté tan próximo!

—Lastimoso —asintió.

—Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer —bostezó —.Tranquila, me encargaré de que tu… aislamiento no se prolongue más de lo necesario.

Bella bufó cuando Jane se hubo ido. Caminó lentamente para evitar el molesto hormigueo en las piernas. Sin importarle lo limpios, caros o artísticos que pudieran ser se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, comprobando que eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

No tenía idea de qué hacer. No sabía dónde estaba y el menor intento de escape solo aceleraría lo inevitable. Contó varias veces los libros en la estantería. Primero de izquierda a derecha y luego de derecha a izquierda. Continúo de arriba abajo y viceversa.

Estaba concentrada en su aburrida tarea pero había agudizado el oído para detectar cualquier clase de movimiento. El pomo no se giró y las bisagras permanecieron en su lugar.

Las ventanas de aquella habitación estaban en lo alto de las paredes, imaginó que sólo para que entrara la luz, aunque justo ahora las cubrían brillante cortinas de seda. No sabía la hora ni si era de día o de noche. Se sentía claustrofóbica.

Investigó detalle a detalle la habitación. No había forma de escapar de su encierro. Era completamente desquiciante. Encontró una pequeña rejilla de los ductos del aire acondicionado, pero le pareció demasiado cliché creer que ésta le brindaría la más mínima posibilidad… Además era obvio que los escasos diez centímetros de largo del agujero en la pared no serían suficientes para que su cabeza entrara.

Odió su puñetera cabeza del tamaño de un balón.

Revisando los cajones —o los pocos que podía abrir pues la mayoría tenían llave — encontró un pañuelo, una caja de mentas y un espejo de bolsillo. Observó su reflejó y gruñó. Se veía peor de lo que pensaba. Tomó el pañuelo y se limpió el maquillaje con cuidado.

La eternidad le pareció corta para describir el tiempo que había estado ahí, sola, pensando en lo que podía sucederle de un momento a otro.

No sabía describir cómo se sentía. Desesperada, aislada, asustada… Añoraba estar en su casa, o incluso en el instituto. Anhelaba la presencia de alguien más.

Sacudió la cabeza estresada. No necesitaba ver a alguien más; necesitaba ver a Edward. Suspiró apesadumbrada, tenía que terminar con ese constante sentimiento de melancolía cuando lo sentía demasiado lejos.

Charlotte reía y murmuraba cosas acerca de que no luchara contra ello.

—Sólo estás enamorada, Bella. —Su mirada se llenaba de dulzura cuando le hablaba. Le preparaba deliciosos tés que, según ella, aliviaban cualquier pena y derretía la tristeza que te embargaba. Y tenía razón era como si sorbo a sorbo tu pecho se llenara de calidez y te sentías mejor.

O tal vez eran los tiernos abrazos de Charlotte…

—Muy enamorada —medio lamentaba y medio sonreía.

Alejó los recuerdos de su mente. De todas maneras, ¿de qué le serviría seguir atormentándose? Si lograba salir de ésta, sí, podría volver a estar con él, por ahora.

No quería que él estuviera en un extremo del país y ella en otro. Aunque realmente prefería permanecer en el mismo mundo que Edward…

Se había negado a hablar de la universidad antes, era un tema difícil. Sabía qué era lo que ella deseaba e intuía lo que Edward quería para él mismo pero lo dejaba pasar. Si de algo estaba segura era que Edward no soñaba con ir a Princeton y tampoco lo iba a obligar a decidir entre ella y lo que él deseara hacer.

Tal vez debería de sacarlo de su cabeza para no martirizarse a sí misma. Pero si no tenía la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su último pensamiento fuera cuánto le había querido.

Cerró los ojos dándose por vencida. Sus dedos corrieron por sus cabellos, despeinándolos más. Mordió tan fuerte su labio inferior que creyó que sangraría en cualquier segundo. No le importó. Soltó un sollozo tan espontáneo que no le tomaron por sorpresa los cientos que le siguieron.

— ¿Dónde está Charlie? —preguntó Renée a Charlotte por la mañana.

Quiso creer que todo había sido un mal sueño y que todo iba bien.

—Él ha salido de viaje—contestó con un tono despreocupado, no queriendo sacarla de su error.

— ¿Cuándo? —se sentó en su cama y le sorprendió sentir un peso deslizarle por la sedosa tela de su bata blanca —. ¿Alice?

—Ha salido por la una, Renée —.Abrió con ahínco las cortinas blancas de la habitación, dejando entrar el sol.

— ¿La una? ¿Qué hora es? —habló más bajo, tratando de no molestara Alice, aún sin explicarse su presencia.

—La una de la madrugada —esclareció —. Son las once menos cuarto.

— ¿Qué hace Alice dormida en mi cama? ¿Dónde está Bella?

Charlotte suspiró. Acomodó un mechón que se había salido de su usual peinado detrás de su oreja. Renée no supo definir su expresión. Odiaba que ella usara esa faceta inescrutable cuando trataba de ocultarle algo.

—Charlie obligó a Alice y a Rosalie quedarse contigo. Emmett, Edward, Jasper y él fueron a Portland a buscarla. Quería ir solo pero no se lo permitieron. Sobretodo Edward, el pobre está hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —la pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, sin recibir respuesta explícita. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y el corazón le latió más fuerte, con ansias; palpitó atemorizado anticipando lo que se le venía encima. —Bella…

—Prepararé té—.Su calma la exasperó. —Bella regresará pronto —auguró con esa esencia de certeza que hacía años no veía. Se preguntó si la había aprendido de su madre; o había sido Charlotte quien la inculcó en su madre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —gritó sin contener sus sollozos. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

—Rosalie está tomando un baño, en cuanto termine serviré el desayuno —contestó ignorando su pregunta —. Despierta a Alice, no querrá perderse los panqueques.

Renée dejó su cuerpo azotarse contra la cabecera marrón de su amplia cama. Las mantas estaban revueltas dando una perfecta combinación entre el guinda, el amarillo y el café.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Alice con suavidad. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon al pensar en todas las veces que Bella había estado exactamente en la misma posición, riendo, hablando, sollozando…

En esa habitación había curado los miedos de su hija, la había protegido de los monstruos que se escondían en su armario, le había prometido que nunca la dejaría y que siempre podría confiar en ella. Le había hablado acerca de sus travesuras en el colegio, y luego en las clases de ballet. Renée había sido testigo de cuanto había sufrido cuando no pudo bailar más. Bella le había contado, detalle a detalle, la forma en que Edward y ella acabaron juntos.

En esa cama Bella le había gritado emocionada acerca de lo maravilloso que era su novio; había llorado por sus tontas peleas con él y le había expresado a su madre cada uno de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Ambas reían de la aparente perfección de Edward Cullen y se quedaban dormidas después de tanto cotillear. Sin embargo podía recordar también los días que la perfección de Edward se iba a la basura y, a sus ojos, era el peor hombre del mundo por hacer llorar a su hija.

Solía llorar hasta quedarse dormida y al día siguiente estaba en la sala, acurrucada en el pecho de Edward viendo la primera película que se le ocurriera y, cuando ellos creían que no los miraban, se daban empalagosos besos en los labios.

Pero Alice no era su hija, ella no tenía esos profundos ojos iguales a los de su esposo ni su largo cabello castaño, tan suave que aún le gustaba cepillarlo, aun cuando a Bella le molestara. Había considerado a Alice su segunda hija por muchos años, pero ella tenía su propia madre a quien contarle sus sueños, sus miedos, sus alegrías e ilusiones.

—Alice, cariño, es hora de despertar—susurró tratando de esconder lo entrecortado de su voz. Deseó poder decirle exactamente la misma frase a Bella solo una vez más… Y que ella _pudiera_ obedecerla.

— ¡Isabella, Isabella! No sabes el placer que es para mí tenerte aquí. —Aro irrumpió súbitamente en la habitación sin previo aviso, su voz estaba cargada de euforia y, por más que trató, Bella no logró encontrar ni una sola gota de ironía.

—Lamento no decir lo mismo —susurró para sí misma. Aro no la escuchó.

Ella seguía sentada en la misma posición desde hacer horas pero en cuanto la voz gruesa de Aro llegó a sus oídos se puso de pie, a la defensiva.

Él tomó su mano animadamente y depositó un beso en el dorso, la miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa de genuina reverencia. El hombre era todo un histrión.

—Alucinante—articuló impresionado. —¡Pero qué niña tan bella! Te pareces a tu madre, su nariz, sus pómulos… ¡Pero tus ojos! Tienes la mirada de Charlie Swan.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Aro la escudriñaba de arriba abajo, sin dejar un solo centímetro de su cuerpo sin ser inspeccionado.

—No tengo duda de porque Edward te ha escogido como su pareja —su tono era tan grueso y suave a la vez, tan descargado de tensiones, tan alegre… —Jane jamás menciono tu extraordinaria belleza, Isabella.

Detrás de él alguien tosió. Bella percibió por primera vez que detrás de él había entrado Félix y otro joven, de unos veintitantos años, flacucho y desgarbado cuyo nombre no conocía.

Los tres hombres vestían completamente de negro y dándoles un aspecto formal y enigmático. El rostro de Aro era increíblemente perfecto, no tenía ninguna muestra de la edad como si hubiera sido cincelado y nunca más fuera a modificarse.

—Por supuesto, —rió sarcástica —no creo que Jane haya tenido algo bueno que decir de mí.

—No tienes idea… Su objetivo por los últimos años ha sido ubicarlos, a Edward y a Alice Cullen y a Rosalie Hale, y por supuesto a ti.

Bella no supo qué responder. Quería replicarle a gritos que la dejara en paz y que nunca, nunca se acercara a Alice o a Rosalie. Aunque ya lo hubiera hecho antes…

—¿Usted lo sabía? —Félix interrumpió su pelea interna.

— ¿Sobre qué? —le daba tanto interés a sus preguntas que parecía que cada pormenor lo tomaba en cuenta y lo resguardaba en su memoria.

—Usted sabía que ella estaba relacionada con los Cullen —recriminó.

Sus puños se cerraron y apretó la mandíbula.

—Oh, Félix, esos detalles no tienen importancia.

— ¡Usted lo sabía y nunca lo mencionó!

De pronto, la mirada de Aro dejó de ser amistosa, se tornó calculadora, una mezcla entre vil y perversa. Completamente aterrorizante. Félix mantuvo su expresión impasible; seguía mostrando todo el resentimiento que le albergaba, la ira, la rabia.

—Tú hace mucho tiempo abandonaste a esa familia, ¡no vengas con sentimentalismos!

—La chica está en coma —acusó sin intimidarse por la mirada fija de Aro.

A Bella le llamó la atención el presente que había utilizado pero no se sintió con ánimos de corregirlo.

— ¿Crees que me interesa? —dijo en un susurró tan escalofriante que le heló las venas—. ¿No fuiste tú quien se ofreció a hacerse cargo? ¿No fuiste tú quien se cambio el apellido Cullen por el mío? ¡No fue Charlie Swan quien te robó la libertad! —Félix no contestó, mas consiguió no bajar la mirada. Bella supuso que su orgullo se lo impedía. —No puedes exigirme nada —farfulló riendo de una forma tan burlesca que resultaba ofensiva. — ¡Fuiste tú quien dejó a esa niña en coma, no yo! Fue tú error. ¡Si la chica vive o muere no es mi problema! Mi problema, _nuestro_ problema es ella — señaló a Bella con su mandíbula, sin perder contacto en ningún momento con los gélidos ojos de Félix —. Así que te suplico no hagas que Alice Cullen sea un problema también.

Él se dio la media vuelta y caminó decididamente hacia Bella. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. Poco a poco relajó el mentón y sus comisuras se elevaron.

—Lamento haber hecho una escena, Isabella, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Bella tuvo el impulso de pedirle que dejara de llamarla Isabella, como hacía con todos. Aunque también tuvo el impulso de romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo pero, bueno, no todo en la vida es posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Edward?

— ¡Qué excepcional! Te preocupas por él. ¡Por un ser sin alma, como todos los Cullen! Permíteme decirte que no hay seres más despreciables que esa familia—suspiró falsamente—. Tranquila, querida. Él sólo me sirvió para encontrarte. No sabes cuánto tiempo te busqué…

—¡Cuál es el interés en mí! —bufó —. Si lo que quieres es asesinarme, ¿por qué no lo haces de una vez? ¡Qué esperas! Estaré lista cuando te decidas, aunque no entiendo la razón de la tardanza.

—Es parte del juego—habló el muchacho desgarbado por primera vez.

—Bien dicho, Demetri—felicitó —. Es la diversión.

Un brilló de maldad cruzó por su mirada.

—Pues no lo entiendo. ¿No es lo mismo hoy o mañana?

Aro intentó sujetar su brazo pero ella dio un paso atrás. Le repugnaban sus manos blanquísimas, como si estuvieran hechas de cera, tan tersas como la porcelana. Le asqueaba su cinismo.

—Hay que ser pacientes, te aseguró que el momento llegará muy pronto.

—¿Es miedo acaso?

—¿No crees que sería más interesante si tu querido padre estuviera presente?

—¿Sabes que es muy posible que sea tarde? —musitó Charlie con pesar.

—Lo sé.

Todo era tan monótono en Edward que estaba irreconocible.

—Yo entiendo cuán duro es para ti, Edward, pero tienes que saber que no va a ser fácil.

Edward asintió una vez más. En su fuero interno, el miedo lo invadía pero comparado con el dolor de estar lejos de ella no era el temor no era más que una nimiedad. Había hablado con Alice, no esperaba un veredicto por parte de ella, jamás había entendido cómo era que su hermana siempre estaba en lo cierto; pero Alice no le respondió, sus ojos se inundaron y sollozó contra el pecho de Edward. Lloriqueó de impotencia, hipó desolada y lamentó su incapacidad para sentenciar algo firme.

Bella había vuelto a quedar sola en esa habitación que comenzaba a molestarle. Había tratado de mostrarse valiente pero no lo había logrado del todo. Si bien, sabía lo que pasaría, no dejaba de aterrarle por el hecho de la anticipación.

La somnolencia había ganado, dejándola caer rendida en los mullidos sillones, esperando que esta siesta no le causara tortícolis. No se relajó ni un segundo, aún dormida sus músculos estaban tensos.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola. Más allá de lo físico, sentía que no tenía alguien en quien apoyarse. Su madre había sido un gran soporte por muchos años, Alice siempre había estado a su lado. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper siempre tenían una palabra esperanzadora para ella. Edward nunca había dejado de animarla.

— ¿Bella? —musitó Félix cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Se le veía mucho más tranquilo, incluso encontró una sonrisa dulce dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Sí?

—Escúchame con mucha atención—susurró —. Te ayudaré pero tienes que prometerme algo a cambio.

—Lo que me pidas.

—No sé que vaya a suceder hoy, así que tienes que decirle a Carlisle que a pesar de todo nunca dejé de preocuparme por él y que tiene la familia que yo hubiera soñado tener. Dale las gracias a Esme por todo lo que ha hecho por la familia Cullen. Ahora, escúchame.

El corredor le pareció demasiado largo. El prolongado y ancho pasillo estaba cubierto por una alfombra blandísima, el solo pisarla le hacía sentir el piso esponjoso; los muros cubiertos de obras de arte, un par de estantes decorados de una manera muy extraña.

La luz amarillenta era tenue, salía de opulentos candelabros. Contaba las puertas, tan majestuosas como la del salón que había habitado, según ella, perpetuamente.

Estaba muy asustada. El corazón le latía al doble de cadencia de su pulso regular, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sobrevivir. Félix le había prometido mantener ocupadas a las personas que le causarán mayor peligro, pero debía apresurarse para no levantar sospechas. Trotaba lo más rápido que le era posible sin hacer ruido. Entre sus dedos colgaban las correas de sus zapatos y eran solo sus pies, cubiertos por las medias, los que aplastaban la alfombra.

Su pulso se detuvo por completo cuando una puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor salió murmurando quejidos y sobando sus sienes. Se parecía a Aro, tal vez fuera su hermano o su primo. Era obvio que era mayor, se le notaba a leguas.

—Tú —la señaló con el dedo. Bella palideció. —Debes ser la nueva mucama, ¿cierto?

Hablaba con dulzura y su rostro lleno de paz era distorsionado por su evidente jaqueca.

—Eh… sí. Mucho gusto, señor Vulturi —se aventuró a llamarlo por su apellido, inclinándose haciendo gala de su mejor educación.

—Pero mírate niña, estás hecha una sopa —su rostro se contrajo con lástima—. Tráeme un analgésico y después retírate; por el amor de Dios, arréglate un poco, querida.

Era notable que su intención no era ofenderla, sólo sentía pena por su aspecto tan desastroso.

—Enseguida, señor —se dio la vuelta y caminó ágilmente como si fuera a obedecerlo.

—Marco, ¿con quién hablas? —El sonido era más débil a cada paso.

—Con la mucama nueva, Cayo; es un encanto.

A pesar de que usaba un vocabulario tan dulce como Aro, no era tan afable, más bien aburrido y agobiado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No hay ninguna mucama nueva.

Bella soltó un par de blasfemias e inhaló profundamente antes de echarse a correr tan rápido como pudo. Escuchó los pasos fuertes detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

Dobló la esquina, presurosa. Tropezó con alguien en su carrera precipitada y torpe. Despotricó juramentos que jamás habría mencionado frente a su madre.

Sin embargo, la causa de su tropiezo desprendía un aroma peculiar, solo conocía a una que emanara esa esencia. Ese perfume tan característico; menta, hierba fresca mezclado con la hierbabuena.

Por instinto, quiso proferir un estridente grito pero él se adelanto cubriéndole los labios con su mano.

—Silencio, Bella —masculló de una forma tan cariñosa que contrarrestaba el descortés tono, tan extraño en él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te asesinarán.

—No si guardas silencio.

Tal vez fuera el _shock_, quizá el cansancio pero cuando Edward la instó a caminar sus piernas no respondieron. Él rodó los ojos. En un fluido movimiento la alzó en vilo y caminó en dirección contraria. Esperaba tener tiempo suficiente para ser capaz de liberarse antes de que pudieran darse cuenta.

Y quizá, sólo quizá, la suerte y el destino se aliaran para proteger y beneficiar, por primera vez, a Isabella Swan.

* * *

_Nota original,_

_¿Me quedé sin lectoras? _

_Primer semestre es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Gracias por la paciencia; y chicas, yo dije que senté un final, no dije si sería feliz o no. No tomen las cosas como si fueran siempre malas ¿okey?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es impresionante ¿1122? Mil gracias._

_¡Solo falta un capitulooo! Prometo no tardar una eternidad para subirlo :)_

_Espero sus reviews, son mi pagaa, queridas y estimadas lectoras._

_¡Besos!_

_Liz_

_P.D.: En mi perfil hay un par de enlaces que me gustaría que vieran. No son portadas pero son imágenes relacionadas con el fic. Son tres, subiré la tercera en un par de minutos, buenas noches :)_

* * *

**Editado. 23.07.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**


	40. Las Fotos

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

**Edades**:

Emmett:19

Rosalie: 18

Jasper: 17

Bella&Alice&Edward: 18

* * *

**Capitulo 39: Las Fotos.**

Bella tomó su birrete y lo lanzó al aire igual que toda su generación. El chillante color amarillo de los gorros creó una nube desigual que no duró más que un par de segundo antes de volver al suelo. Ella alzó su brazo para tomar el birrete que caía en línea recta, justo arriba de su palma. Sin embargo, las hábiles y mucho más rápidas manos de Edward se le adelantaron y lo tomó en la mano izquierda mientras atrapaba el propio con la derecha.

—Felicidades —susurró.

La toga resaltaba el color de su cabello; solo alguien como Edward podría verse impresionantemente atractivo con una prenda tan horrenda. A Bella le parecía que ella había elegido una talla demasiado grande y daba el efecto de que sus caderas eran mucho más anchas de lo que en realidad eran. Alice pensaba que lucía espléndida.

La multitud gritaba y chillaba emocionada abrazándose unos a otros y unos cuantos soltaban lágrimas taciturnas. Edward imitó a los demás y rodeó la cintura de Bella delicadamente; acomodó su mentón sobre la coronilla de ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Felicidades a ti también.

Emmett apareció insospechadamente y los abrazó a ambos. Besó las mejillas de Bella y despeinó a su hermano, como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños, murmurando acerca de lo orgulloso que estaba. Incluso se había vestido para la ocasión, portando un tradicional traje gris.

Alice arrancó a su amiga de los brazos de Edward y la envolvió con sus delgados brazos y la hizo saltar con ella. Su sonrisa no podía crecer más y sus ojos se había puesto cristalinos de la emoción. No cabía en sí misma. Soltó de forma súbita a Bella y se lanzó contra el pecho de Jasper.

Los padres de familia esperaron pacientemente a que sus hijos gritaran, lloraran, se fotografiaran y se despidieran de sus compañeros. Pasó más de media hora cuando apenas los primeros alumnos comenzaban a retirarse con sus familias.

Incluso Jessica le había deseado un muy buen verano con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bella le había regalado una sonrisa confundida.

—Supongo que a pesar de todo, te quiero —se encogió de hombros.

—También te quiero, Jess —asintió lo más sinceramente posible.

Sus ojos del color del mar fueron honestos, tanto como cuando había recitado el discurso de graduación. Lo había pronunciado con fervor, con tanto sentimentalismo que había tenido que enjugar una lágrima de su rostro antes de dar las gracias. Bella nunca creyó pensarlo, pero Jessica tenía razón…

Cuando creces en un lugar donde todos se conocen y año con año sigues compartiendo aulas con las mismas personas aprendes a disfrutar de su presencia involuntariamente. No te das cuenta de tales sentimientos hasta que echas de menos las nimiedades cotidianas. No notas cuánto apreciabas ese lugar hasta que te ves obligada a abandonarlo. Y aunque te niegues, poco a poco relegas esos recuerdos que en algún momento te dieron tanta felicidad, a un lugar tan recóndito de tu mente que olvidas; olvidas eso que tanto amaste.

Arrinconas memorias que se van colando a través del tiempo. Aprendes a amar otro lugar, conoces nuevas personas, nuevos amigos, nueva gente a quien debes respetar, nueva gente que se gana tu odio, nuevas personas que se ganan un lugar dentro de ti. Y la pregunta es, ¿dónde quedaron los demás, esos que te brindaron los mejores momentos de cierta etapa de tu vida? Ellos se quedan en un rincón de tu corazón y cuando por casualidad los recuerdas las lágrimas no se hacen esperar, porque fueron, son y serán parte de ti por haber contribuido a forjar tu pasado, un pasado que ha construido al ser que eres hoy. ¿No es suficiente para dar las gracias y mantenerlos en tu mente?

Es suficiente para que se forme un nudo la garganta, de esos tan difíciles de deshacer. Es suficiente para que se forme una sonrisa en tu rostro. Es suficiente para que sepas que no estás solo.

Había más de una moraleja detrás de ese montón de palabras, aparentemente sin sentido; como un código que sólo quien hubiera apreciado lo que tenía, lo entendería.

—¡Felicidades, hija! —exclamó Renée envolviendo a Bella entre sus brazos. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por la seda de la toga ciñéndola a su cuerpo maternalmente —. ¿No es increíble?

Se alejó de ella aún con las manos en su espalda solo lo suficiente para mirar su expresión cuando le respondiera.

—Sobreviví —medio sonrió.

Su madre hizo un mohín. Se arrepintió al instante de su respuesta, al ver como la sombra del dolor de perderla reaparecía.

—Mamá, no quise decir eso. Estoy contenta por mi graduación —trató de distraerla y aunque logró sacarle una sonrisa supo que no había funcionado del todo —. Vamos, mamá deberías estar feliz.

Renée suspiró. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar los acontecimientos del octubre pasado. Nunca había vivido una noche de brujas más espantosa que aquella y aunque tratara el miedo que la había invadido no era fácil de superar.

Bella resopló. Había estropeado el habitual humor alegre de su madre por no cuidar su enorme boca.

—Menuda bocazas —suspiró para sí misma.

Apagar el chispeante humor de Renee no era tarea sencilla se requería de mucho esfuerzo para borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Era tan sonriente, tan atolondrada, irresponsable y una energía increíble, difícil de seguir el paso.

Entendía que no había sido fácil para su madre pasar tantas horas alejada de ella sin saber siquiera si volverían a estar juntas. Sin embargo, nadie tendría recuerdos tan vívidos como ella, nadie tendría esas pesadillas en las que los insistentes ojos de Aro la escrutaban de arriba abajo.

De esos sueños en los que tu enemigo es demasiado grande y tus piernas demasiado lentas; demasiado cortas. El terror había corroído sus venas, nunca se había sentido tan agradecida con alguien como con Félix.

En su mente había registrado cual piedra cincelada cada segundo que estuvo lejos de casa.

—Bella, deja de temblar —había susurrado Edward, poniéndola sobre sus pies.

Estaba tan seguro de sí que ella creía que seguía dormida. Era imposible que se libraran de ahí solos. Trató de relajar su respiración que comenzaba a tornarse acelerada. Había tantas puertas, tantos pasillos, tantos caminos que podían seguir, todos iguales de sofisticados. Tenían una cuestión complicada de solucionar. Ella ni siquiera había estado consciente cuando había llegado ahí. Y en el supuesto caso de que pudiera salir de semejante mansión tenía un dilema mucho más importante.

¿Dónde estaba?

—No debiste venir, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Un poco de confianza no nos vendría mal justo ahora —farfulló Edward deteniéndose apenas un segundo a rectificar el camino.

—Un poco de humildad no nos vendría mal justo ahora.

—Sé lo que estamos haciendo —aseguró —. No soy idiota, estoy aquí porque sabíamos que confiarías en mí.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Quién más lo sabía?

—Habla más bajo —pidió en un susurró conduciéndola por los corredores más parecidos a un laberinto que a una casa —. ¿Crees que llegué aquí solo? No tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que hay allá afuera.

— ¿Cómo…? —tenía tantas preguntas flotando en su mente que no lograba formar la primera sin que otras diez ofuscaran su lengua.

—Charlie recibió una llamada cuando veníamos para acá. A Alice se le ocurrió sugerir Portland y tu padre tardó quince segundos en salir de tu casa. Emmett, Jasper y yo veníamos con él cuando le informaron dónde estabas.

Una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en su rostro.

—Félix…

Él la miró contrariado, pero no la cuestionó pues comprendía que debía sentirse perturbada. Edward la guió exactamente por el camino que el hombre del teléfono le había indicado a Charlie, escondiéndose un par de veces tras los interminables muros, deslizándose por las escaleras de mármol.

Sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento o se desfallecería en el momento menos indicado. El sol le pareció demasiado brillante; jamás se alegró tanto de sentir la grava lastimar sus pies descalzos. En el camino, en alguna parte de la casa, había perdido sus zapatos.

No tuvo tiempo de comprender que realmente estaba a salvo cuando su cuerpo débil había flaqueado y desvanecido justo después de que Charlie rodeara su cintura cálidamente. Recordaba luces rojas y azules parpadeando por doquier, lastimándole los ojos; y después nada.

Agradecía no haber estado lúcida hasta estar en la alcoba que le había pertenecido desde hacía tantos años, con el pijama puesto, cobijada en su cama y rodeada de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

Por supuesto, la había despertado el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y, frente a ella, estaba Charlotte quien le sonrió y musitó:

—¿Una taza de té?

Supo un par de meses después que el clan de los Vulturi había sido condenado a la pena máxima.

Una mañana antes de ir al instituto, después de haber retomado su vida y tratando de postergar el recuerdo de aquél fatídico Halloween, escuchó la noticia en la radio de que Jane había sido enviada a un internado en Italia, su país de origen.

Esa misma mañana le sacó una sonrisa escuchar que la condena de Félix se había reducido por haber cooperado con las autoridades y, por su buen comportamiento, estaría libre muy pronto. A pesar de desear desde lo más hondo de su ser no recordar todo lo sucedido, de haber provocado el accidente de Alice y haberle seguido la pista por mucho tiempo, no podría olvidar su piedad y su compasión hacia ella; quedaría grabado en su mente por el resto de sus días que, sin su ayuda, ella no permanecería en este mundo y su historia hubiera tenido un final muy distinto.

La devolvió al presente el abrazo de Charlie, tan poco común en él, pero no por eso menos cálido. Una nueva ronda de felicitaciones la rodeó haciendo que relegara cada lágrima de soledad que había derramado, haciéndola sentir en su lugar.

—Mucha suerte, Bella —deseó Angela —. ¿Nos vemos en la fiesta de graduación?

—Creo que hemos tenido suficientes fiestas por un tiempo, ¿no crees, Bella? —intervino Alice en la conversación sin borrar la expresión de dicha—. Felicidades, Ang. Eres toda una universitaria.

—Debemos vernos antes de que te vayas a Nueva York —advirtió Angela.

—No te vas a librar de mí —le regaló un guiño.

Emmett hizo sonar el claxon de su Jeep, apremiando a su pequeña hermana a salir de la casa de Bella.

—¡Pero qué modales! —bufó saliendo de la casa a grandes zancadas.

De su pequeño brazo pendía una mochila naranja que parecía muy pesada como para que la cargara con tan poco esfuerzo.

—Adiós, mamá —besó su mejilla antes de salir detrás de Alice.

—Ten cuidado.

La euforia por la graduación había pasado, el verano estaba en todo su esplendor y había llegado la hora del campamento anual en los montes de Olympic. Hacía varios años que lo hacían solos, sin necesidad de que sus padres fueran con ellos. Eran lo suficientemente mayores para no perderse a mitad del bosque.

El Jeep estaba atestado de todo lo necesario para el campamento. Año tras año Emmett, Jasper y Edward trataban de llevar la menor cantidad de cosas posibles pero con Alice y Rosalie era una misión imposible. Cada año era causa de que todo el camino, los tres permanecieran enfadados por la desesperación que les causaba ver cómo traían cosas innecesarias retrasándolos más y más.

Al arribar el ambiente pareció aligerarse; como si el aire fresco se llevara las tensiones. Formaron dos equipos; uno estaba conformado por Alice, Rosalie y Edward mientras que el otro lo integraban Emmett, Jasper y Bella. Jugaron su tradicional partido de béisbol disfrutando de cada minuto que les restaba juntos. El acuerdo era que, el equipo que perdiera debería ir a buscar leños para la fogata.

Después de un reñido partido, finalmente ganó el equipo de Emmett. No era raro pues cuando Bella debía correr Edward no podía correr tan rápido como de costumbre, por casualidad. Sólo lograba llegar a la base un segundo después que Bella.

Armaron las casas de campaña hábilmente; acomodaron las bolsas de cada uno en su respectiva tienda y para cuando terminaron, ya se habían reunido suficientes ramas.

Como cada año, sugerían actividades recreativas pero, al final, terminaban en una comilona tremenda que, para la hora de la cena, ninguno conservaba el apetito.

—Emm, cariño, no te ofendas pero, ¡qué mal cantas!—exclamó Rosalie cuando éste finalizaba la quinta canción de la noche.

Emmett rió a carcajada limpia. Rosalie lo acompañó soltando risitas esporádicas; sutiles. Su risa de plata era melodiosa; tan armónica que estaba incluso más entonada que la canción de Emmett.

Rodeaban el fuego buscando alumbrarse y mantenerse calientes. Aquella noche de verano el viento soplaba manso, silbando suavemente, como si quisiera acompañarlos en cada nota.

Alice carraspeó para llamar la atención de los demás. Le miraron expectantes, atendiendo cada uno de sus movimientos que pudiera predecir sus intenciones.

—Bueno, como saben, hace un año, cuando Rosalie y Emmett terminaron el instituto, les advertí que deberían esperar un año para recibir un presente. Como es común entre nosotros, me ignoraron. —Ella habló de una forma dulce pero el deje del reproche no se hizo esperar.

Tomó de algún lugar detrás de su tienda un par de paquetes envueltos en un papel brillante azul. Uno tenía un moño rosa y el otro blanco. Se los entregó a Edward y a Bella con una sonrisa.

Los paquetes eran cuadrados y bastante pesados. Bella hubiera imaginado el más caro de los regalos, algo como un lingote de oro, si no hubiera supiera de qué se trataba. La mirada cómplice que le lanzó Alice le confirmo que, efectivamente, no se trataba de un trozo metal.

Caminó con paciencia hasta el mismo lugar donde había tomado los primeros y asió otros dos envoltorios, esta vez, entregándoselos a Emmett y Rosalie. Le dio uno más a Jasper y se quedó con el último.

—¡Pueden abrirlos!

Retiraron el papel con cuidado, rompiéndolo de vez en cuando. Bajo la elegante cubierta había un álbum marrón con detalles dorados. En el centro estaba adornado con la fotografía de cada uno el día de la graduación. El llamativo amarillo de la toga combinaba con el elaborado marco del álbum.

—Me llevo varios años prepararlo —comentó orgullosa. Miró a Bella y añadió —: Bueno, _nos_ llevo años. Quería que lo viéramos juntos.

Cada uno abrió su propio álbum y observaron la primera foto. Al pie de ésta, Alice había garabateado el nombre de Renée Swan, Esme Cullen y Lilian Hale. La imagen mostraba a tres mujeres de no más de veinticinco años, vestidas de una forma graciosa, acorde a la moda de los años ochenta. Tanto Lily como Esme lucían su enorme barriga. En la esquina inferior izquierda pequeños números amarillos marcaban la fecha:

«Veintisiete de julio de 1986».

Entre paréntesis Alice había agregado los nombres de Emmett y Rosalie.

Las siguientes fotografías reflejaban a Emmett con unos cuántos días de nacido. Era gracioso ver a Carlisle con un peinado tan diferente y sus ojos azules, incluso en un retrato, podías observar la felicidad. Cargaba a su primogénito y le sonreía como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez.

Las siguientes páginas mostraban a un bebé con un mameluco azul y dibujos infantiles compartiendo su cuna con otro bebé mucho más pequeño vestido de rosa y cabellos claros.

Eran varias las hojas dedicadas exclusivamente a Emmett y Rosalie. Había una que llamó la atención de la rubia especialmente. Ella abrazaba a su madre y ella le devolvía el abrazo con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su vientre, una vez más, gigante.

—Oh, Jasper, cuando mi vida era feliz —bromeó.

—Me quieres —contraatacó —. Aunque no lo admitas.

Ella rió y le envió un beso por el aire.

Emmett le dio la vuelta a la hoja y soltó una carcajada. Él no tenía ni siquiera un año y ya caminaba. Andaba con pequeños pasos por el grande parque de Forks, Esme corría detrás de él.

—Esto explica el bajo coeficiente intelectual de mis hermanitos —su risa atronadora resonó entre los árboles.

Alice le dio una mirad enfadada. Esme les había contado muchas veces esa historia. Corría detrás de Emmett para evitar que se lastimara mas le era complicado pues no veía sus pies. Nunca había visto su vientre tan prominente como en aquel momento. Había tropezado con una de las tantas ramas que habitaban el parque y caído boca abajo. Esa tarde tan luminosa había terminado en el hospital asegurándose de que sus bebés se encontrarán bien.

Siguieron hojeando el álbum, riendo de las absurdas anotaciones debajo de cada una; recordando cada momento de su vida.

Edward y Alice jugaban en su cuna alegremente con unos dos años de edad. Su parecido era mucho más acentuado que actualmente. Enseguida Rosalie le sonreía traviesamente a la cámara, escondida bajo la cama. A la siguiente hoja veías a Rosalie ya no tan sonriente, lloriqueando en la tina de baño.

— ¿Lo ves, Rose? — se burló Edward. —No es culpa de Jacob que no te guste el agua.

Ella le arrojó una piedrita en respuesta, atinándole a su sien izquierda.

—Al menos yo no estoy soldada a un piano —señaló una fotografía.

Edward no tendría más de tres años y estaba acurrucado con su abuela, sentados en el banquillo frente al piano en la casa de ésta, en Chicago.

—Pero sí se duchaba —defendió Bella.

Habían recorrido alrededor de veinte hojas cuando aparecieron las fotos del primer trece de septiembre que Bella había pasado ahí.

—Mira, Bella —murmuró Rosalie mirándola vengativamente. —Su primer beso.

—Ay, cállate —le sacó la lengua en un momento en el que se sintió lo suficiente madura como para no sentirse infantil al hacerlo. Si es que eso tenía algún significado.

Ahora entendía porque el álbum era tan grueso. Estaban fotografiados cada momento de su vida. De sus vidas. Cada experiencia, cada momento, cada anécdota estaba fotografiada como para que nunca la olvidaran.

Había una fotografía de Jasper con Alice hechos un ovillo detrás de los arbustos de casa de Bella. Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente como si hubiera pasado un par de horas atrás y no hace más de ocho años.

_Habían entrado a la cocina, en busca de algo que comer después de una larga jornada de juegos del escondite._

—_¿Qué tienes en el cabello, Charlotte? —había preguntado Rosalie._

—_Es… ¿una hoja? —Jasper le siguió la corriente._

—_No es nada, chicos —contestó nerviosa._

«Entonces eso hacía… En realidad no desaparecía. ¡Se escondía para tomarnos fotos!» pensó con alegría.

Había retratados tantos cumpleaños, Navidades, años nuevos, había tantos recuerdos plasmados ahí…

Jasper con la cara completamente cubierta de betún de pastel, Alice y Bella usando sus tutús, el primer cuadro de Rosalie, Emmett a los catorce años —usando frenillos —, el primer día de preparatoria, LaPush, campamentos de verano, disfrazados para ir a pedir dulces en noche de brujas, vacaciones de verano, fiestas…

El álbum estaba lleno hasta la última hoja. La última era una fotografía había sido tomada el día de la graduación. Emmett y Rosalie no llevaban toga, pero no desentonaban. Era una imagen tan común que no importaba lo que llevaran puesto, era el lugar al que pertenecían. La nota al pie era la más larga de todas:

_Porque estos dieciocho años han sido los mejores que cualquiera hubiera podido desear… He tenido aventuras, risas, lágrimas, disgustos y muchas compras a su lado. Perdí dos meses de mi vida y cada uno me ayudó, a su manera, a recuperarlo. No me arrepiento de nada, a pesar de haber cometido tantos errores. No lamento ni una de mis acciones. Pronto cada uno tomaremos un vuelo en direcciones contrarias para continuar con nuestra vida. Hay que cerrar este capítulo, pero el libro continúa; y créanme cuando les digo que va a conservar los mismos personajes, tal vez se añadan unos cuantos, pero ustedes siempre estarán en mi corazón. _

_Gracias,_

_Alice._

_Toc, toc_.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Edward.

Se encontraba bajó el umbral de la habitación de Bella. Ella estaba usando pantalones deportivos y una camiseta holgada; ropa cómoda para un viaje de varias horas. Estaba de pie frente a su cama, inclinada mirando el contenido de una caja vieja.

—Edward —se limpió la cara con los brazos y le sonrió.

— ¿Estabas llorando?

— ¿Llorando? No, ¿por qué debería llorar? —rió con cinismo.

Él se acercó con pasos cuidadosos. Nunca había visto la habitación de ella tan vacía. Era obvio que había empacado la mayoría de sus pertenencias y enviado a Princeton.

Pero aún así se le antojo extraña. Había estado miles de veces en esa alcoba y ahora parecía estar en una completamente distinta. Faltaba ese deje acogedor que brindaban los cientos de libros acomodados en las estanterías, los lápices desordenados en la mesa y la ropa sucia revuelta en el suelo con la limpia; no tenía ese aroma a fresas que le hacía sentir cómodo.

Rodeó su cintura y besó sus labios, amoroso. Le sonrió torcidamente, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—Eres una muy mala mentirosa.

—Gracias.

—Prometo llamarte todos los días —la envolvió en sus brazos.

Jugueteó con sus cabellos y besó su coronilla repetidas veces. La separación era difícil pero inevitable. Sabía que ella no quería verlo ese día, no quería despedirse; pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar el último segundo en el que podría estar junto a ella.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué llorabas?

Ella suspiró. Abrió la caja que había estado hurgando antes y sacó algún objeto extraño. Era como un papel enorme, doblado en muchas partes. Lo extendió con cuidado de no romperlo; se notaba a leguas que debía tener ahí guardado años.

La hoja gigante de papel rezaba en letras torcidas:

_«Feliz cumpleaños, Bella»_

—Lo encontré hoy.

—No lo recordaba—admitió con pena. ¡Qué cosas hacía de niño!

—Ni yo.

Volvió a guardarla con cuidado y le pidió que le ayudara a ponerla en el auto, junto con su única maleta.

Se tiró en la alfombra de la sala junto a ella, sin decir nada. Su avión despegaría una hora después que el de ella, de Seattle a Cambridge. Tal vez no sería tan fácil estar alejados… Estarían separados por muchos, muchos kilómetros. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en acostumbrarse. Se sentó en la suave moqueta, haciendo que Bella se recargara en su pecho.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

—No es nada especial, —musitó apesadumbrada —pienso en nada y en todo.

—Anda, dímelo.

Ella le miró a los ojos. Tan profundos como el día que lo había conocido, y una forma de mirar que la hacía hiperventilar…

—Que todo comenzó en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

**Fin**

* * *

_Nota original,_

_Oh por Dios, es lo único que tengo por decir. Oh. Por. Dios._

_No puedo creer que haya terminado, un año pensando cada día tengo que escribir y tengo que publicar. Hoy primero de noviembre del 2010, doy por terminado Todo comenzó en una fiesta de cumpleaños con **1161** reviews, después de **465** días de haber publicado por primera vez._

_Gracias a todas las que leyeron a traves de este año cada una de mis emociones, de mis altas y bajas. Cuando publique por primera vez creí que sería un one shot, ¿quién diría que sería un long fic de **39** capitulos?_

_Voy a editar desde el primer capitulo para corregir errores de ortografía, gramática, etecétera , etcétera. Creo que crecí como persona y como redactora este año, así que por eso les doy las gracias porque cada letra, cada una de las **191, 322** palabras fueron por ustedes._

_Tardaré un poco editando pues son muchos capitulos; una vez que termine de editar tomaré una decisión. Reconsideré lo del epílogo. Cuando termine decidiré si lo escribo o no pues si lo hago abriría paso a una secuela. Tarde una año con esto y no sé si sería bueno seguir, no quiero aburrirlas. Por un lado, por otro ¿por qué no hacerlo si lo disfrute tanto? Pero esto es algo que no he pensado porque necesito ideas y planes... Claro que si se lleva a cabo lo sabrían atra vés de las alertas._

_Una vez más les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí y me limpió una lágrima antes de decir por última vez:_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_Las ama,_

_Liz_

* * *

**Editado. 23.07.11**

**¿Reviews?**

**By,**

**LizBrandon**

* * *

_Whoa, en realidad no creo que haya llorado otra vez mientras editaba este capitulo. La nota de Alice tiene tanto de mí misma, tanto de loque yo hubiera deseado decir. tengo un nudo en mi garganta al pensar que esta etapa termina, pero comienza una que caminar hacia el futuro__... Bien han pasado meses desde que empece a editar estoy hoy se cumplen dos años desde que subi por primera vez, no lo creo de verdad, porque han sido dos ñaos increibles en los que he aprendido muchisimas cosas. Tomé una decisión defintiva: **Hay epílogo y hay secuela. **_

_Gracia por todo_

**Lizeth**


	41. Epilogo: Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

**Epilogo: Tiempo**

Sus pies se hundían en el pasto verdísimo, cubierto por una ligera capa de brisa. El cielo, tan nublado como siempre, daba la impresión de haber captado su estado de ánimo, ilustrándolo en toda la ciudad. El viento agitaba los árboles, cuyas ramas bailaban animadamente, coordinadas con sus abundantes hojas; se movían con tal energía que parecían burlarse de ella; como si le quisieran anunciar la felicidad que ella, ni por asomo, sentía.

El silencio sepulcral era interrumpido por los lejanos gemidos de un par de mujeres. No podía divisarlas, pero podía imaginar a quien le pertenecían los desgarrados jadeos que irrumpían el mutismo, lastimándole los oídos, trazando surcos en su pecho.

Era tarde, lo sabía. Pero el tiempo era un parámetro sobrevalorado para la sociedad; en cambio el fenómeno al que se enfrentaba iba mucho más allá de la dirección que marcaban las manecillas de su reloj de mano. No habían inventado una forma de cuantificar la inmensidad de sus emociones, por lo que la hora había pasado a segundo plano.

Agradecía la turbulencia durante su viaje en aquellos momentos; deseaba con todas sus fueras evadir el tormentoso sermón del pastor, sembrando una semilla en su cabeza que crecería y crecería hasta invadirla por completo, para no darle un solo segundo de paz el resto de sus días. Deseaba desde la más íntima fibra de su ser que esta situación tan incómoda pasara tan rápido como fuera posible. Lo último que quería era ver los rostros de las personas que le habían rodeado mientras crecía, desde lejos, cotilleando e intercambiando historias nacientes en su imaginación, distorsionando la realidad por completo. No quería sentir la lástima reflejada en sus miradas cuando pasara frente a ellos. No quería ser el nuevo objetivo de sus comidillas.

Sentía tantos deseos atesorados en su interior que se atascaban unos con otros haciendo incluso más difícil que se llevaran a cabo, inclusive con el conocimiento previo de que eran simples sueños inalcanzables. No podría jerarquizarlos, cada uno era tan predominante como el otro. Anhelaba borrar el sufrimiento y sanar esas profundas heridas que había acumulado; fantaseaba con regresar al pasado y volver a empezar, corregir cada error y evitar formar cualquier lazo con quien le hubiera hecho daño; pero quizá, el que podría cobrar más fuerza dentro de ella era el más inaccesible: vencer al enemigo que el mundo entero temía.

La muerte, tan ineludible para unos y esperada por otros, se había presentado en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida, ocupando un lugar crucial; había sido demasiado trascendente portando un titulo que ella no le habría conferido si hubiera tenido opción.

Intensificó murmullo de sus zapatos contra la grava tratando de ahogar los profundos sollozos provenientes de alguna parte detrás de la colina que rodeaba. El follaje cubría casi por completo el sendero como si hubiera sido envuelto con ésta para regalar.

No tenía ánimos de asistir a la ceremonia, pero no se perdonaría a sí misma no haberlo hecho. Era su última oportunidad. Y, a pesar de que era la culminación de un hecho, el dolor no mermaría. El sentimiento de vacío de su alma lo llevaría hasta que tomara el mismo camino que su padre.

Todavía sentía sus manos sobre sus mejillas, asegurándole que no permitiría que nadie la dañara y sus oídos aún percibían el lejano sonido de su voz, saludándola escuetamente, con ese aire reflexivo permanente.

El amontonamiento era más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado. Su pueblo natal era demasiado pequeño y su padre demasiado tímido como para que tal cantidad de personas rodearan su, ahora, cuerpo inerte descansando sobre la tierra en su eterno lecho de madera de roble.

No le importaron el par de respingos que soltaron algunos desconocidos que fingían lágrimas que nadie creería; la figura desconsolada de su madre le parecía inclusive más menuda de lo que era regularmente. Sollozaba incesantemente contra el pecho de la que no podría ser otra que Esme.

Se veía tan demacrada que parecía otra persona; sus pómulos resaltaban en su cara delgada, sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, produciendo lágrimas a cada instante. Renée temblaba violentamente, y sus lloriqueos eran audibles por encima del bullicio; agudos y estridentes, perforaban el pecho de Bella.

Se acercó a ellas, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Rosalie estaba a unos metros de distancia, enseguida de Alice. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que las había visto tan desaliñadas. Palpó el hombro de su madre para llamar su atención, aunque le costó varios intentos obtenerla.

La rodeó con sus brazos cuando ésta se desasió de Esme. Se reconfortó de sentir el calor hogareño que le proporcionaba su madre, aunque éste acrecentara el dolor de la pérdida. El clérigo guardaba silencio aparentemente, miraba hacia el suelo articulando ininteligiblemente. Probablemente orara por el alma de su padre, rogándole al Señor que lo llevara a su lado, pero en aquel momento era lo último que quería pensar.

La separación definitiva era mucho más dolorosa que las temporales. No podía conservar la esperanza de que, algún día, volviera a darle uno de sus torpes abrazos y besaría su mejilla antes de ir a dormir.

Charlie Swan se había ido y no iba a volver.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos, unos que fueron suficientes para caer en la realidad y que el dolor la consumiera. Su corazón palpitaba más lentamente, como si estuviera rogando por detenerse. Cada latido era más doloroso que el anterior; cada respiración era más superficial, sin que el aire le llegara realmente a sus pulmones. Sentía que se asfixiaría en algún momento; se ahogaría en su propio sufrimiento anegado en lágrimas que se había establecido en ella y se negaba a salir.

Una parte de ella estaba tan rota que era imposible encajar los pedazos de nuevo. Sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba la espalda de su madre con tiento. Sentía las lágrimas tibias de Renée resbalar por sus mejillas y después perderse en su cuello, mientras que otras seguían su camino por la piel de Bella. Su blusa negra de mangas largas estaba mojada por ellas.

Se sentía perturbada. Su pecho, ya desgarrado, parecía seguirse rompiendo a cada respiración. Ella había ido cambiando con el tiempo, dadas las circunstancias que la rodeaban y, si bien había sido una chica fuerte, ya no lo era. Ya no soportaría un dolor mayor.

Cada mañana se convencía más a sí misma de que la soledad era su destino y lo mejor sería dejar de rodearse de gente que decía amarla pues, aunque lo hiciera, en algún momento se irían, dejándola sola, desamparada. Así como su padre se había ido.

Una mano ligera —que no era la de su madre—se apoyó en su hombro tiernamente. Esme la miraba dudosa. Pronto, se encontró entre sus brazos, susurrando lamentos sin sentido, soltando sollozos lastimeros que rompían, si es que era posible, más el corazón de su madre.

En algún momento, se vio rodeada de gente. Hubo una vaga sensación de calidez en su pecho al descubrir que no eran rostros desconocidos que llenaban un espacio y carecían de significado.

Había siete pares de ojos mirándola, unos vidriosos, otros llenos de cariño y otros más eran piadosos. Aquellas personas que estaban ahí a su lado, eran las únicas entre la multitud que verdaderamente comprendían sus sentimientos.

Repentinamente, mientras sus ojos vagaban de un rostro a otro, uno nuevo apareció. No estaba segura en qué momento había llegado o si siempre había estado ahí; sólo sabía que súbitamente se le había quedado mirando de una forma inescrutable, escondiendo todas sus emociones, a excepción de una: la reciente pérdida de un ser amado.

—Edward —susurró incrédula.

Le pareció que era un poco más alto, aunque eso fuera poco probable. Debajo de sus brillantes ojos verdes había un par de ojeras marcadas, lo que le daba un aspecto demacrado. Una vez más, no había una sonrisa en sus labios como la última vez que lo vio. Podía jurar que había visto una fina lágrima recorrer su cara.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —espetó con cierta amargura ahogada en su voz entrecortada.

—Lo lamento —murmuró por la bajo. —Realmente lamento lo que pasó.

— ¿Estás hablando de mi padre o de nosotros? —dijo sarcástica, con todo el resentimiento que corroía su interior.

Él no contestó. La observó por interminables segundos en los que Bella supo la respuesta. El dolor la envolvió generando nuevas lágrimas. Estaba completamente vulnerable frente a _él_. Pero no le importaba.

Se sentía en medio del limbo, incapaz de reparar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su atención estaba fija en él, de pie frente a ella tan imponente como siempre. Los sollozos se detuvieron por un segundo, el segundo en el que se olvido de respirar. Una vez pudo recuperar la consciencia de sí misma, un lloriqueo se atoró en su garganta. Él estaba ahí, a pesar de todo. No supo definir si era una muestra de afecto, de descaro y cinismo o simplemente una petición de su Esme. Estaba parado a unos palmos de ella, pero era como si hubiera un muro entre ellos que le impidiera descifrarlo por completo.

Sintió que sus lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos, escapándose sin su permiso, descendiendo rápidamente. Él la contemplo compasivamente.

—Se fue, Edward —sollozó en un hilo de voz. —Se fue—dijo con un nudo en la garganta, dificultando su dicción.

Y, aún contra todo pronóstico, él la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola contra su pecho deseando desesperadamente consolarla. Y, aun cuando ella sabía que después se sentiría completamente humillada, le devolvió el abrazo, derrumbándose por fin. Se aferraba a él como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo de que sostenerse. No quería soltarlo, pues eso significaría dejarlo ir, como lo había hecho un tiempo atrás. Un tiempo que no había tenido una gota de misericordia; uno que, hasta ahora, no se había apiadado de ella ni una sola vez.

El tiempo es un mal amigo que, si no se aprecia adecuadamente, se escurre entre tus dedos antes de que puedas darte cuenta. Se va y no vuelve; limita tus días, tus sonrisas y tus triunfos. El tiempo no espera a nadie, sigue su curso haciendo girar las manecillas del reloj tan aprisa que, el que logre llevarle el paso, debería considerarse afortunado.

El tiempo no perdona. Te lleva hacia adelante aun contra tu voluntad; te arrastra hacia otra etapa de la vida e incluso te empuja hasta el fin de ésta.

El tiempo no tiene un fin.

Pero tú sí.

* * *

_No creí que llegara este momento, realmente tengo tantas cosas que decir... Terminé hoy en la madrugada de subir los capitulos editados. **Las Fotos** se desarrolla en el año **2003,** como se habrán dado cuenta, esto es tiempo después. A todas las que respondí reviews que pedían algo acerca de la universidad, o a la mayoría, les aclaré que el epilogo no sería sobre eso. Esto es muchos años después, aun no estoy segura si siete u ocho. Me parece que siete, por lo que durante este año (**2010**) los personajes cumplirían 25 y 26 años, respectivamente._

_Bueno, como dije antes, un epilogo abriría la posibilidad de una **secuela. **Lo han leído y supongo que ya no podemos llamarlo **posibilidad**, sino un **hecho.** Tengo una historia, tengo partes escritas, tengo una trama semidesarrollada... y tengo un final. Será un longfic mucha más corto que este, como máximo **quince** capitulos. Bueno, creo que ya hemos visto que cambio de opinión seguido, pero realmente no creo que éste crezca mucho. Aunque cuanod escribi **Todo comenzó en una fiesta de cumpleaños** creí que sería un one-shot__..._

_No tengo un **summary oficial** pero tengo un título: **Forever And Always.**_

_Para quien se lo pregunte, sí, es en honor a Taylor Swift, mi cantaoutora favorita. Escuchaba esa canción cuando la idea nació, así que creo que se lo ganó, ¿o no?_

_Tengo mucho tiempo planeando esta nota y hay muchas cosas que debería decir pero al mismo tiempo no hay nada... Subiré el primer capitulo de la secuela en una semana aproximadamente, espero que no me hayan abandonado. Whoa, va a ser tan dificil poner la historia como "completa"... Sólo puedo agradecer por todo, son unas lectoras excelentes. _

_Espero obtener su opinión sobre esto en sus maravillosos **reviews**.  
_

_Nos leemos,_

_Lizeth_

* * *

**P.D.: Este epilogo tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, a todas las que me incentivaron a hacerlo y a las personitas que opinaron sobre él. Es un regalo de cumpleaños también para mi amiga Sara y realmente espero que lo haya disfrutado. **

**P.D. 2: Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que publiqué por primera vez... Es una especie de regalo para mí misma publicar el epilogo hoy. Gracias una vez más. Liz, fuera :)**.

* * *

**23.07.11**


End file.
